


Worlds

by SillyFanboy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Also this will contain varied spoilers for several games, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Kiran is a FE fan, Kiran knows martial arts, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as the story goes, a lot of characters appear tbh, and anna has no idea so there's that, eventually, how do you tag, maybe a little more detailed idk, sharena has the biggest crush on anna, the story is slightly altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 205,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyFanboy/pseuds/SillyFanboy
Summary: There is a kingdom at war, lives at stake, and realms in danger. So when Kiran is suddenly brought to this place, only to find out it's connected to one of her favorite all-time franchises, there's no doubt in her mind about what is the best course of action to take.Because despite not being in her own world and knowing nothing about the one she's in, the people of Askr and the Heroes are, from the moment she stepped into this realm, under her protection.Updates rarely take longer than two weeks.This is a re-imagination of the story of Heroes and an attempt to make it more engaging.Book I:Chapters 0 to 371st Intermission:Chapters 38 to 45Book II:Chapters 46 to 642nd Intermision:Chapters 65 onwards.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I found this idea interesting, so here.  
> Have my "re-writing" of FEH from Kiran's prespective. She's a FE fan, btw, but Heroes kind of doesn't exist, so she has no idea what's going on.  
> Enjoy, I guess. Also English isn't my first language, so I really appreciate constructive criticism!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran is transported to a different world and has a hard time figuring out what's going on.

—Yeah, I’ll call you back once I’m there.

Kiran ended the call with a tap on her smartphone’s screen and returned it to her pocket. Her attention turned to the bookshelf in front of her as her hand reached to pick One Thousand and One Nights from her late father’s collection. She held the book close to her chest as her other hand reached towards Don Quijote.  
Like any other being, she happened to blink at that moment.

After the split second she had her eyes closed, however, she was greeted by a sight that didn’t involve the bookshelf.  
Or her house, to begin with.

With her free hand stretched aimlessly into the air, she blinked again.  
But nothing happened.

—What in the actual-  
—Oooh!

As she heard a voice coming from behind her interrupting her murmur, Kiran turned around in absolute confusion and slight fear, holding tightly to the book with both hands.

—You’re here? Then the ritual actually worked?

The person in front of her was a redhead female with red eyes clad in white and golden armor, whispering to herself in amusement while looking at the flor.  
Kiran got the sudden thought that she had a striking resemblance to Anna, a character from several videogames she’d play often.

The woman realized Kiran was looking at her and stood straight, clearing her throat. She was wielding a big axe, resting on the floor next to her, and holding some kind of pistol carelessly.  
Kiran was really nervous and slightly scared.

—Oh Great Hero from another world! — _the woman began solemnly. Even her voice was almost identical to Anna’s_.— Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou… — _she doubted for a second, her expression turning to one slightly confused_.— And thou… Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? — _Kiran felt as if she herself couldn’t be more confused_.— You don't look like the thee-and-thou type.  
—Because nobody talks like that anymore. — _Kiran sighed, sort of relieved by the fact that the woman didn’t seem to want to harm her._ — I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your presentation, but where are we? — _the woman didn’t expect her to speak, apparently_.— And how the hell did I get here?  
—Oh, you’re in-

The woman was interrupted by heavy and quick steps approaching their location. Her expression changed into a serious and irritated one, and she turned to face the man approaching.  
Kiran was shocked and scared to see him run towards them, armed with an axe and with a clear intention of violence.

—Ha! Found you! — _he declared, cocky_.  
—Drat! How did you even get here already?! — _the woman cursed, lifting her own axe and turning for a second to look at the scared Kiran_.— Stand back, I’ll take care of him!

Kiran did as she was told and moved back a couple of steps. She saw the man charge at the woman’s head and the axe being blocked by her own weapon. She kicked him in the stomach and took advantage of his recoil to slash him across his chest.  
The man let out a faint cry and fell lifeless to the floor.

—Whew! — _the woman sighed, relieved_.— Pesky Emblians.

She turned to face Kiran with a reassuring smile that faded the instant she noticed her “Great Hero” had fallen to her knees on the floor out of shock and fear and was clutching the tome at her chest for dear life.  
Kiran’s mind, meanwhile, was a turmoil of emotions and thoughts about what she’d just seen.

She tried to regain composure and looked up, finding the woman standing confused and slightly worried in front of her.

—Are you alright? — _she asked politely, clearly unsure on what to do_.  
—Y-Yeah… — _Kiran breathed out, managing to calm herself down. She stood up and dusted off her jeens_.— It’s just that I’m not used to this, sorry.  
—Don’t worry. — _she brushed it off_.— What’s your name?  
—Kiran. — _she smiled softly_.

The woman smiled brightly in return, swinging her axe to rest it on the floor in front of her. Kiran tried not to flinch

—My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes, here in the Kingdom of Askr. — _she declared, and the other lady was surprised by that. Even her name was Anna! It’s not every day that you see such a coincidence!_ — We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them—the fiends.  
—Um, sorry to interrupt. — _Kiran rose her hand slightly_.— What do you mean by “Heroes”?  
—Oh, you don’t know? — _Anna was a bit surprised_.— This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. — _she explained, but seeing as the lady in front of her didn’t seem to understand yet, she continued_.— Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more!  
—Wait, hold on. — _Kiran was starting to get alarmed. Those were all titles of games in the series where Anna belonged to. Just what was going on? Maybe the Anna in front of her wasn’t a huge coincidence?_ — So you’re telling me the Heroes are warriors that come from other worlds?  
—More or less, yes. — _Anna nodded_.  
—Alright, go on.  
—The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom! That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade Askr. — _she continued, and Kiran was beginning to understand. A war, basically, that involved people from other worlds_.— I was desperate for help, so I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us!  
—So I was brought here by this summoning ceremony you performed? — _Kiran sighed_.  
—That’s right! I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik. — _she lifted the pistol kind of thing. It was white with golden patterns, and Kiran tried not to flinch again_.— That's the name of this relic I've brought. — _Anna admired it for some seconds before lowering it again_.— It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen.  
—It probably fires bullets. — _Kiran eyed the pistol, calming down a bit and holding the book at her side with one hand_.— Though it does look weird.  
—”Bullets”? — _Anna inquired, confused_.  
—You don’t know what bullets are? — _she got confused even more, starting to suspect something about the whole situation._  
—No clue. Are they powerful? Can you use them like arrows? — _the redhead guessed_.  
—Kind of, but no. — _Kiran moved her head no_.— If you don’t know what they are, then nevermind.  
—Well then. — _Anna shrugged_.— The legend also calls it "the true key," which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. — _she resumed her explanation_.— That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now.

The redhead handed Kiran the pistol like it was nothing, and she took it carefully. She examined it, and found the pattern to be quite beautiful, though that didn’t take away from the fact that it looked like a pistol.  
Something Kiran hated with her life.

—Well, it does have a trigger. — _she held it like a gun, murmuring to herself while she examined it. So Breidablik, huh. Anna seemed to marvel at her “Great Hero” holding the divine weapon in what seemed like the proper way (she had been holding it in whatever way all along)_.  
—Hopefully you can figure out how to-  
—There she is, get her!!

Anna was interrupted again, this time by the voice of a man and more quick steps approaching them.  
She held her axe, ready to battle.

  
—Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers. — _she huffed_.— You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here, Kiran!  
—No, wait- I can help too! —she managed to blurt out, and Anna was confused.

Kiran aimed the pistol towards the men in front of them, who seemed to be assessing the situation and who to attack first. She wasn’t certain if that thing fired bullets, and she wasn’t even sure if she was ready to pull a lethal trigger on someone.  
But then again, if she didn’t, they’d be the ones to kill her and Anna.

So she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

—What's that?! — _Anna exclaimed_.— That bright light, coming from…  
—Bright light…?

Confused by the comment, Kiran peered open her eyes and saw a flash of light fading away around a man with long cerulean hair and fancy yet battle-fit clothing.

—How'd you do that? — _Anna questioned, beaming in awe and happiness._ — You summoned a Hero, Kiran!  
—I- What?! — _Kiran blurted out in confusion_.  
—At them! — _yelled one of the men, charging forward_.

The “Hero” Kiran summoned got alarmed by the sudden attack and moved back a couple of steps, holding his bow tightly and preparing an arrow. Anna rushed past him and ducked to dodge the attack from one of the men, slashing him with her axe from below and taking him down in one hit. As the remaining Emblian charged towards the redhead, the archer aimed from his position next to Kiran and shot an arrow straight to the man’s chest, killing him in the spot.  
Anna turned to look at both of them with a smile.

—I can’t believe it! — _she rejoiced_.— You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it!

Kiran looked at the pistol again, impressed. So she just shot a Hero out of it?

—What is your name, Hero? — _Anna asked the man, regaining Kiran’s attention_.  
—I am Virion, the finest archer of Valm. — _he proclaimed proudly, and Anna clapped her hands in remembrance_.  
—You’re from the World of Awakening! — _she declared_.

Kiran stood confused and dumbstruck. Was that man really Virion? The Virion?! Just what was going on? If that man was indeed who he said he was, then maybe Anna was the same Anna from the games.  
Then, where the hell had she been transported to?

—Are you truly Virion? — _Kiran asked, taking the chance to confirm it_.— The same Virion who fought in Chrom’s army during the war with Plegia?  
—The one and only, fair maiden. — _Virion smiled, and Anna seemed content_.— But pray tell me, where are we?  
—We are in the Kingdom of Askr, currently being attacked again and again by soldiers of the Emblian Empire. — _the redhead explained briefly, turning to look at her_.— I never doubted for a second that you were the Great Hero, Kiran!  
—Eh- but I just pulled the trigger. — _she was confused._ — I really did nothing special.  
—But none of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon these Heroes. — _Anna smiled, and Kiran was surprised to know that_.— Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire!  
—S-Summoner? — _Kiran repeated_.  
—Yes, because, as I said, you are the only one who can summon these Heroes. — _the redhead stepped closer, taking her hands with excitement._ — You're the one who will save our kingdom, I know it!


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company kick Minerva's and Xander's ass. Also, the royal siblings are here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing streak today and inspiration is being a nice thing, so here, have the second chapter.  
> Have I mentioned this is a slow burn?  
> Don't worry, it'll have payoff.
> 
> Also, light spoilers for Awakening, I guess

With nowhere else to go, Kiran and Virion followed Anna towards the Castle of Askr. On the way there, however, the young lady spent most of the walk thinking about what really was going on. Was she really in a world different from hers, where these people could somehow access the worlds in which the Fire Emblem games took place?

Trying not to worry too much over it, she decided to look at the landscape surrounding them and discovered it to be truly beautiful. The grass was soft and greener than she’d ever seen before, and the clouds in the sky looked as if they were in fact cotton balls.  
She then remembered her smartphone had been in her pocket before Anna summoned her there, and since she had the book with her, maybe that also-

Her train of thoughts was cut short at the sound of footsteps approaching quickly. The three of them looked in the direction of noise and spotted a figure clad in the same style of clothes as the redhead, running towards them.

—Commander Anna! — _exclaimed the person, finally arriving before them_.— You're all right!

It was a man taller than both ladies, with blue eyes and blue hair that turned blond on the tips. He was carrying a sword, and judging by the clothes he was probably part of the Order of Heroes.  
And he had blue hair, which to Kiran’s knowledge meant he was more than probably royalty.

—What even made you think otherwise? — _the redhead seemed a bit confused, but glad to have that man be there._  
—You were taking longer than you said you would. — _he exhaled, catching his breath. Just then did he notice the other two people present. He looked at Virion_.— Wait, you are Virion, from the World of Awakening!  
—It is I, yes. — _Virion proclaimed, proud_.  
—And who is this with you, Commander? — _the man inquired, looking at Kiran_.— Hold on, why does she have the Breidablik? Could it be…?  
—It is, Prince Alfonse! — _Anna smiled, content with her discovery._ — The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then Kiran appeared. — _she indicated her, to which Kiran nodded sheepishly, unsure of what to do._ — Our Great Hero is here... and she can use the divine weapon too! — _the redhead continued with her explanation_.— As for what Breidablik shoots? It's truly wonderful. It fires Heroes right out of it!

The man looked at the pistol and then at Virion, understanding part of the predicament. He then focused on the lady.

—Unbelievable. — _he whispered, awestruck but collected._ — So you're our Great Hero, come to us from another world. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. A pleasure to meet you. — _he smiled softly_.  
—I-I should be the one saying that, Your Highness. — _Kiran stuttered, her theory being confirmed but still feeling nervous from the thought of speaking to royalty_.  
—You can call me Alfonse, I don’t mind. — _he corrected kindly, and she nodded, calming down a bit_.— I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon after we've met, but I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from. One of these is the World of Mystery, and… — _he sighed_.— I have dire news. The empire has newly taken over that world. We need to make our way to the World of Mystery to free it.

Kiran nodded again. Something in her mind told her this “World of Mystery” was where Marth resided. If that was true, it’d surely be a problem if the enemy had control over it.

—Commander Anna, there's one more thing. — _Alfonse spoke again_.— I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here. A strange man. Not an imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control.  
—Well that’s weird. — _the redhead crossed her arms_.— A strange man, you say? Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?  
—I don't know. — _the Prince shook his head no_.— I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret even from them.

Anna seemed to be pondering the implications on that when Virion started to look around a bit agitated.

—Something happened? — _Kiran prompted._  
—Didn’t you hear that? — _Virion looked at her, and both the Prince and the Commander paid attention_.  
—What’s the matter? — _Anna inquired_.  
—I hear footsteps, and they’re closing on us. — _the man stated_.

The four of them remained silent for a couple of second before everyone was able to hear the quick footsteps approaching.

—Look, over there! — _Kiran pointed to three figures running towards them_.  
—Emblian soldiers. — _Alfonse sighed, unsheathing his sword and taking a battle stance_.

Anna imitated the Prince and Virion readied his bow from his position next to the Summoner. Kiran, meanwhile, looked at the weapons the men were carrying and decided she might as well help them out with her years of experience playing the game this world seemed to connect to.

—Prince Alfonse, go for the one to your left. — _she indicated. The royal gave her a quick look of surprise but decided to trust her and follow her orders._ — Commander Anna, you go for the one in the front.  
—Alright!  
—Virion, at my sign. — _she told the archer, and he nodded with a smile, redying an arrow_.

Anna charged forward, dodging with ease the lance of the soldier and jumping to down her axe over his head. Alfonse, right behind her, shielded the slash from the man and cut him down in one swift movement. When the sword wielding soldier charged towards Anna, Kiran gave the signal to Virion and an arrow flew through the chest of the foe.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds so the two at the front could catch their breaths.

—Seems like you have a knack for tactics. — _Anna smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly, not really used to taking compliments for things she didn’t feel like she’d put any effort into._  
—Commander, we must head for the gateway to Mystery. — _Alfonse reminded her, sheathing his sword_.  
—Right, let’s go.

They began to make their way towards said gateway. Most of the time was spent in silence as they ran through the pains and bridges, but Kiran had been wanting to ask a question.

—Um, Commander Anna? —she inquired after half an hour.  
—Yes?  
—What is that gateway Prince Alfonse mentioned? — _she said, finding it uncomfortable to run with one huge book in one hand and Breidablik in the other_.  
—Oh, that. They connect our world to all those where Heroes live. — _Anna explained, confirming her theory about this place being connected to the world of Fire Emblem_.— The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways.  
—And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways. — _the Prince joined the conversation, running in front of them_.— Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then Embla began leaving all of the gates open and invading those worlds. — _he explained_.— We cannot slam the gates shut. Only they can.  
—Well that’s a complicated situation you’re in. — _she commented_.  
—Indeed, it sounds frustrating. — _Virion added._  
—It is. — _Alfonse sighed._  
—The only thing we can do is fight them. That's why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes–to stop the Emblians. — _Anna’s expression turned serious_.— There’s the gateway, let's hurry!

They approached a torchlit area with a huge vertical circle of light in the middle of the air. The presence of man-made light told Kiran that these two kingdoms had been fighting like this for quite some time now.

Once they were standing right in front of the gateway, Kiran took a second or two to take in the thing in front of her.  
It certainly looked like the entrance to another world.

—Alfonse... your sister has been on a scouting mission. — _Anna noted, serious_.— I fear that she may be in danger.  
—Let’s hurry, then. — _the Prince looked at the Commander and then at the other two_.

Kiran gulped and looked back at the gateway. If this was what she thought it was, then she was about to enter the world of the Archaneia series, possibly during Marth’s time judging by Virion coming from another world despite being the same place, only centuries apart.

Anna jumped in, so the three of them followed suit.

Kiran felt a rush of wind going through her body, cooling her belly and lifting her plain t-shit a bit in the process. Now that she thought about it, she really stood out with those clothes, even if they were pretty basic and normal where she came from.

When the jump ended and her feet touched the ground, she looked at her surroundings to find herself and the others in an area with mountains, forests and some old defensive walls.

They walked around for about another half an hour before someone came out from the nearest forest. The person was clad in the same clothes as Anna and Alfonse, so Kiran supposed it might as well be the princess.

—Commander Anna! Brother! — _called the person jogging towards them. It was a woman with green eyes and long blond hair that turned darker and pinker at the tips. She was carrying a lance, and Kiran thought it an opportune addition to the team since now they had the entire weapon triangle covered._ — What has taken you so long to get here?  
—Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here. — _Alfonse tried to calm her down._  
—And you are? — _she smiled happily towards Kiran._  
—I’m Kiran. — _she smiled sheepishly. Another royal, fantastic. She supposed she ought to get used to it_.  
—Oh my! You're holding the divine relic... and it's all aglow! — _Sharena stared in awe at Breidablik_.— Are you... the Great Hero?  
—She is indeed! — _Anna confirmed, still proud of having brought her here._  
—Truly? — _the Princes looked at Anna, excited, and then back at Kiran_.— Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!  
—Please, calm yourself, Sharena. — _Alfonse spoke up_.— As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well. We're already in good hands.  
—T-Talented...? — _Kiran was left dumbstruck in her place._  
—But... that's amazing. And, Great Hero, you're as great as I imagined. I'm going to be your number-one fan. — _the Princess grinned, enchanted with the idea of the Great Hero finally being there._ — Oh! My manners have gone right out the window. I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister.  
—Pleasure to meet you. — _Kiran smiled back, still a bit nervous_.

They all fell silent the moment they heard the wings of a dragon pass by their heads, high up in the sky, without noticing them.

—It carried a lance. — _Virion pointed out._  
—That means they’re searching for something. — _Kiran observed, even if she was completely baffled by the sight of an actual, alive and breathing dragon_.  
—Tell us, Sharena… — _Alfonse began, voice lower than before._ — What's the situation here?  
—Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. — _she sighed, a serious tone kicking in_.— The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery. She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red.  
—That must be Minerva. — _Kiran pondered_.— The Whitewings must be with her as well.  
—Virion should be able to shoot them down. — _the Prince pointed out, and the Summoner nodded_.  
—Can we rely on you? — _Anna looked at the archer, and he simled_.  
—I’m not the best archer in Valm for nothing, now am I?

They saw a figure in the sky approaching them, followed by another two. When they got within earshot, Kiran distinguished Princess Minerva and Maria sitting behind her, as well as Palla and Catria on their respective pegasi.

—Begone, outsiders! — _she ordered, voice as powerful as Kiran had always imagined_.— I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once– return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you.  
—Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. — _he spoke up_.— I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes.  
—I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. If you prove to be stronger than us, she will no longer have a say in this.  
—Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva? — _Alfonse insisted on trying diplomacy_.  
—This is Princess Minerva we’re facing, of course it has to be resolved with a battle. — _Kiran commented, not wanting the wyvern rider to hear her. The Prince looked at her with a tired expression, as if he knew she was right._  
—She has named her terms. — _Anna stepped in front of them_.— We must fight-and win! Everyone, prepare for battle! Kiran, direct us!

Kiran nodded and held tight to her book. She looked at the battlefield: Minerva was ready at the front with Maria on ground right behind her. The pegasus older sisters were behind, probably as backup.

—Commander, break down the wall to your left. Prince Alfonse, — _she looked at him_.— once the wall is down, you will enter. Princess Minerva will come after you, can you hold that position?  
—Of course.  
—Sharena, — _she looked at the Princess, and she immediately shot her a smile and a “yes?”_ — While your brother takes on Princess Minerva, you’ll make sure Lady Palla doesn’t get to sneak up behind him.  
—Sure thing!  
—Virion, like the last time: at my sign. — _she looked at him, and the archer nodded proudly_.— There’s no need to take on Maria, but if she gets in our way; you’ll fend her off, Commander.  
—Alright! — _Anna lifted her axe and charged against the indicated wall, breaking it with a strong hit_.

Alfonse didn’t waste a second to pass through the rubble and shield the incoming tail swing from Minerva’s wyvern. Sharena sneaked past his brother and attracted the attention of the pegasus sisters.  
While they were focused on the dodgy Sharena, Kiran gave the sign to Virion, and a blindingly fast arrow struck Catria’s pegasus so as to take it down but not kill it. Alfonse threw Minerva off of her dragon with a sword slash that she barely blocked at the same time as Anna reached Maria and pointed her axe at her, not moving an inch beyond that.  
The battle ended when Palla’s sword was knocked out of her hand and stuck in the ground about ten meters away from her.

Alfonse walked over to Minerva, trying to incorporate on the ground, and pointed his sword at her. Just when she gave him a look that read “I accept my defeat”, the Prince sheathed his weapon and stretched a hand out to her.  
She stood up without taking it.

Minerva gave a look to the two Whitewings present and to her sister, and they all mounted their beasts (Catria had taken the arrow out from her pegasus’ thigh).  
With a look, a nod a no words, they flew off.

—That completes this mission, Summoner. — _Alfonse sighed, dusting off some dirt from his knees._  
—You're such an excellent tactician. — _Sharena held Kiran’s hands friendly_.— Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you.

A hawk came flying through the skies and landed on Anna’s arm.  
Kiran was awestruck, and couldn’t help but reach her hand to gently pet it while the redhead read the letter the bird had brought.

—Everyone, listen up. — _she folded the paper quickly and stored it somewhere in her clothes, letting the hawk return to where it came from. Kiran retained a pout._ — I've just gotten a report that Emblian soldiers are advancing on our kingdom!  
—What? Then all of this, here-? — _Alfonse was alarmed, but remained calm_.  
—It was just a distraction. — _Virion nodded_.  
—We've left our kingdom open to attack! — _Sharena tried not to panic_.  
—What's done is done. Now, let's make haste. — _the Commander turned to where they came from._ — Back to Askr!

They ran as fast as they could out of the World of Mystery and towards the Castle. Kiran still wasn’t truly believing what was happening. It wasn’t like she could guess it was all a dream, since that would imply her entire day in her world was also a dream, which it very much wasn’t.

Her train of thoughts was once again broken by the sight of the city and the Emblian troops in the streets. Between the soldiers was a little girl with an ornament behind her head, which probably indicated she was also royalty.  
But from the enemy.

—Princess Veronica! — _Alfonse called, ceasing to run when he was within earshot of the girl. Kiran almost bumped into him from the sudden stop_.— Just what do you think you’re doing here?! I will personally never forget this violation of my kingdom!

The girl– Veronica, apparently, turned to look at them with an uninterested and arrogant stare.

—Oh, it's you. — _she scoffed_.— And after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate– — _she seemed to notice Kiran at that point_.— Now, who are YOU, stranger? — _Kiran hid behind Virion instinctively, clutching the book to her chest._ —You have that silly relic. Then you must be the legendary summoner. No matter. It simply means that you must be the first to die. — _Veronica turned away from them_.— Oh... Xander!  
—You wish this one slain, Princess Veronica? — _Xander asked solemnly, approaching the princess atop his horse_.— As you wish.  
—She has Xander?! — _Kiran blurted out, baffled_.  
—This is bad, he’s one of the most powerful Heroes from the World of Conquest. — _Alfonse added_.  
—Don't worry, Kiran. — _Sharena turned to look at her, holding her lance firmly_.— We'll protect you!  
—Get ready, everyone. — _Anna commanded_.— Let's show this rotten princess what the Order of Heroes can really do! Kiran!

The Summoner tried to calm herself down and looked at the enemies in front of her. There was an archer, a sword user, a troubadour, and Xander with Siegfried. The main problem, aside from, obviously, Xander; was that archer standing in front of the rest. They had to get rid of him first, but how....  
Then Kiran had the sudden realization that she wasn’t limited to a movement space like she was in the games.

—Alright, hear me out. — _she hurried up._ — Prince, Princess, Commander; you three will rush the enemy.  
—We will what? — _Alfonse was confused with her proposal._  
—You’ll run towards them as fast as you can. — _Kiran explained_.— Make sure you zigzag eventually so the archer can’t hit you. Once you’re close enough, Anna will take down that archer. — _she looked at her, and the redhead nodded. She looked at the siblings_.— Who’s the strongest?  
—Alfonse. — _Sharena declared without a doubt, and the Prince didn’t say otherwise_.  
—Then Prince, you’ll take on Xander. — _she indicated, seeing him nod with a serious expression._ — Be wary though– his blade doesn’t require him to enter melee range to attack you.  
—Alright…  
—Sharena, you’ll hold that sword wielder next to Xander. — _Kiran looked at her, and after receiving a nod, she turned to Virion_.— I need you to take down that troubadour as soon as possible so they can’t get any healing.  
—Consider it done.

With that, Virion held his bow and prepared an arrow, shooting the enemy healer down in one swift motion.  
Alarmed, Xander and the soldiers began to approach them.

—Now, charge! — _Kiran commanded._

The other three did as they were told. They rushed towards the enemy, dodging the few arrows the archer dared to shoot, and before he knew it he had Anna jumping over him and her axe through his skull. Sharena went straight for Xander, changing directions last minute to go for the unexpecting soldier and leaving the paladin confused for a couple of seconds which Alfonse took to his advantage.  
The sword wielding soldier went down in no time, and Xander had no energy left to spare, so he ordered the remaining forces in town lo retreat.

Veronica looked at them with utter despise in her eyes as she hopped behind Xander on his horse and disappeared in the distance.  
The five of them regrouped.

—That foolish princess is retreating with her Heroes. — _Anna stated, huffing_.  
—The battle's won, but this didn't resolve a thing. — _Alfonse sheathed his sword_.—The empire will invade again soon enough.  
—Stubborn girl. — _Sharena pouted._ — Why can't we just talk through this? These invasions are crazy. Honestly, that Veronica needs to grow up already. Where's her sense of diplomacy? — _she stomped her feet on the ground_.— Such a BRAT!  
—Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you-not on duty. — _the Commander scolded her_.— I expect you to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order. — _she crossed her arms_.— Hostility is their way, not ours.  
—Sure, sure... I mean, of course, Commander Anna. — _the Princess calmed down a little, slightly embarrased_.  
—I agree with Princess Sharena, though. — _Kiran commented. She really didn’t like that Veronica._ — If that Princess remains like that, she’ll never be able to properly run a Kingdom.  
—If she ever gets to run a Kingdom, that is. — _Virion nodded._

They fell silent for a bit, catching their breaths and collecting their thoughts. Kiran looked back to the street, seeing the corpses scattered through the floor. She didn’t like the sight, not at all. She couldn’t imagine what it must be for a child in this town growing up seeing this every so often.  
This conflict had to end now.

— I'm sorry that you've been thrown into this brutal war with us, Summoner. — _Alfonse sighed when he noticed her looking at the result of violence. She was brought back to reality, and turned to look at him, holding the book close_.— But I'm glad you're here-an official member of the Order of Heroes.  
—Yeah, me too! — _Sharena beamed_.— I’ve never had such an easy time in a fight before, you truly are talented with tactics!  
—Oh, i-it’s not anything impressive, really. — _Kiran got nervous_.— V-Virion also has talent for tactics! — _she blurted out, and the siblings and Anna looked at the archer with surprise_.  
—Why yes, a friend of mine also told me that one time. — _Virion seemed surprised to find out Kiran knew that. His expression turned into a calmed smile._ — But just like I told him, I sacrifice too much in my strategies. — _he shrugged_.— Your tactics are better for real fights; mine’s are more suited for a game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. First Summoning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran comes to the conclusion that this is in fact her new realitly. Also, she summons some heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter we'll have where I make a pause on the game plot to flesh Kiran out, as well as add interactions with characters and explain a bunch of stuff.  
> I hope you like it!

With the Emblians having retreated for now, the group made its way to the Castle. The people were continuing with their lives as usual, some Askran soldiers taking care of the corpses while some civilians helped clean the streets.   
It truly seemed like they were starting to get used to it.

 

Night was starting to fall upon them, and Kiran had nothing but her current clothes, a random book (purely by accident), a pendant hanging from her neck and possibly her smartphone. She’d completely forgotten to check on that.

She hoped they’d have something at the castle they could lend her so she wouldn’t be cold.

 

They eventually reached the gates and Kiran couldn’t help but gawk in awe at the Castle in front of her. She’d never been to a castle in her entire life, let alone one while it served its original purpose.

 

The siblings and the Commander led her and Virion through a series of corridors, and by the moment Kiran realized she ought to remember the route they were taking, it was too late and she had no idea how they’d gotten to where they were.

They arrived at some sort of main hall with a fountain and various standpoints for owls and hawks, probably for communication. There was also a corkboard with the patrol and kitchen shifts.

 

—This is the main hall. — _Sharena announced, catching the attention of Virion and Kiran_.— You can hang out here when you’re bored, and this is where the most corridors connect so it’s a great meeting point.

 

The castle tour continued towards the mess hall. Alfonse explained that only those who can cook decently enough have to enter the cooking shifts list, the rest are spared that for obvious reasons.

 

—We do have a couple of cooks in the Castle, but they alone can’t take care of all the soldiers in here. Same goes for the guards, most of them are in town to protect the civilians. — _the Prince explained._  
—Well, I can’t cook. — _Virion proclaimed_.  
—I… I don’t know if I can cook. — _Kiran second-guessed_.— I’d have to take a look at the kitchen, I want to see to what extent is it different from my world.

 

The siblings found it to be a good reason and decided to go into the kitchen. Kiran proceeded to look around, clearing a mental checklist of utensils, ingredients and material.

 

—So? Can you cook using what you see? — _Sharena inquired after a couple of minutes_.   
—Yeah, I think I can. — _Kiran turned to look at her with a tiny smile, and the Princess seemed to be looking forward to it already._

 

They exited the kitchen and the mess hall and returned to the hall with the fountain. There, they took another corridor to reach an area of several corridors with lots of doors.

 

—And these are the barracks. — _the Commander spoke up_.— Currently we have room for three hundred people and only two rooms are occupied with Heroes that joined us during a couple of expeditions into their worlds. — _she turned to Virion and Kiran._ — You’ll meet them tomorrow. For now, you can choose your chambers. — _she pointed to the doorknobs._ — The bronze doorknobs are the smaller rooms, the gray ones are the medium sized and the golden ones are the biggest. — _she looked back at them_.— All rooms have a bed, a little table, a little oil lamp, a mirror, a chair and a closet. The medium sized rooms have a nightstand on top of that and the bigger ones have a desk and another chair.   
—There’s a little name tag in each door. — _Alfonse noted_.— If you pick a room, you must write your name on the tag so we know where to find you.

 

With that said the siblings and the Commander left to their respective chambers, stating that there’d be no dinner that night due to the supplies being one day late because of the Embian attack that noon.

—I’ll come around in half an hour or so to bring you some clothes. — _Sharena told Kiran with a smile before leaving._

 

Virion opted for the other corridor of rooms while Kiran decided she wanted the one connected with the inner garden. It only took her a glance to know that it’d be the most peaceful spot in the castle if they ever had as many Heroes as rooms available.  
But since it was rather cold already, she went straight to one of the medium sized rooms.

 

She took a peek inside and was content with what she saw, so she wrote her name on the little tag on the door. She entered and closed the entrance behind her, taking a moment to admire her new room.

It was simple. The furniture was a calm brown color and the window had a very good view of the garden.

 

She opened the curtains to illuminate the room and searched for the oil lamp. Once that was alight, she closed the curtains and basked in the beauty of a candlelit room.

 

A sigh left her as she left the book on the nightstand and Breidablik on the little table. She made her way to the bed slowly and sat down, making sure it was nice and comfy. However, she felt something on her butt.  
It was her smartphone.

 

Taking it out of her pocket, she unlocked it to discover it still had 69 battery left.  
She chuckled to herself and thought “nice”.   
But the thing was, earlier that morning in her house, her phone also had the same amount of battery left. It hadn’t gone down at all, and it had been on all day. It seemed to be stuck. It wasn’t frozen however, as she could still browse through her gallery and music list.

Without thinking it through, she tapped on the YT app. Just when the app opened did she realized it was obvious she probably had no connection.  
She was wrong.

 

It took her fifteen minutes to come to a decent conclusion to what was going on with her smartphone: the battery wasn’t going down and she had access to everything that was online up to the moment she left her world. Which meant she could use the internet, but she couldn’t update it. She also couldn’t participate, as no app let her post, comment, like or do anything similar.  
She was confused, but glad she at least still had access to everything she’d known before coming to Askr.

 

She placed her phone on top of the book in her nightstand and laid back in the bed. It was comfy, so that was good. Closing her eyes for a moment, she drifted into her endless train of thought and lost track of time.  
Of course, she was taken back to reality by someone knocking on her door.

 

—Kiran? It’s me Sharena. — _the Princess spoke from the other side of the door_.— I brought you some clothes.   
—Come in. — _she lazily replied, sitting up on the bed and rubbing one eye to clear her vision._

 

Sharena entered with a big smile and set a pile of clothes on the bed next to her.  


—Choose!

 

Kiran blinked in a bit of confusion and looked back at the pile. That was a lot of clothing.  
Nevertheless, she took each piece and felt it, examined it, before deciding whether to keep it or give it back. In the end, she chose a long white robe with golden patterns (which reminded her of Robin’s robe, so yeah), a pair of boots, a bunch of simple t-shirts and long sleeved shirts, a pair of plain pants, simple underwear, simple socks, a one piece pajama (basically a plain white dress), gloves and leather protection that Sharena taught her how to wear.

 

The Princess left with a smile and some pieces of clothing to return while Kiran spent some minutes arranging the stuff in the closet. She locked the door and changed into the white dress, blowing off the lantern and going straight to bed.

 

Ironically enough, she dreamed about waking up back in her home.

 

When morning struck and a ray of sunlight peered through the curtain and right to her eyes, Kiran woke up. She got over her laziness and sat up, rubbing her eyes and confirming that, indeed, this was her new reality.   
A yawn escaped her as she got up and changed into an outfit that she catalogued as: “White Robin”. She threw the hood over her head, obscuring her eyes to the rest but still allowing her to see, and picked up her smartphone, turning it on to make sure that it still had the same amount of battery.   
Which it did.

 

She stored it in one of the inner pockets of the attire and picked up Breidablik, hooking it to the side of her belt and covering it with the robe.

 

Kiran left her chambers, feeling really cool walking around in her long robe, and went to the garden for a moment. She pushed her hood back and basked in the sunlight and the beauty around her, the scent of the flowers and the chirping of the birds.  
She was looking at the sky when she heard steps in the corridor behind her, and turned to look at her companion.

 

—Ah, Kiran! — _Anna seemed to just now realize that, and approached her_.— Sorry, I didn’t recognize you with that robe. Good morning.  
—Mornin’. — _Kiran smiled softly._ — Princess Sharena brought me clothes last night.  
—That’s good, now you look more like one of us. — _the redhead grinned, fully aware that all Heroes looked different, so “us” encompassed only her and the siblings_.— How did you like your chamber? Did you had a good sleep?  
—I did, thank you. — _they began walking towards the main hall_.— My room is very comfortable, I like it.  
—Truly? That’s good. — _the Commander smiled warmly. Kiran was slightly surprised, as she’d never seen any Anna make such an expression._ — If you need anything to make your chamber feel more like home, so long as it’s reasonable, tell us.

 

Kiran smiled back as they reached the main hall. There were four people present: the Prince, Virion, and two other who Kiran recognised as Matthew and Raigh.  
She was delighted to know Matthew was there, since she’d always been fond of him, specially during Hector’s campaign.

 

—Commander Anna. — _Alfonse turned to them when he heard their footsteps._ — Summoner? Is that you? Good morning.   
—Good morning, everyone. — _the redhead waved her hand, and the other Heroes smiled_.

 

They exchanged their “good mornings” while Kiran admired the place, now with daylight pouring down from the skylights in the ceiling.  
She didn’t notice the Prince walking up to her.

 

—Are those the clothes Sharena brought you? — _he asked, taking her back down to reality._   
—Oh, yes, they are. — _she smiled sheepishly._

 

Alfonse nodded with another look at her attire, as if he approved of it.

 

—Good morning! — _Sharena exclaimed, running down the corridor._

 

The Heroes greeted her and she approached her brother and the Summoner.  
She looked at Kiran and nodded just like her brother had done, but with more enthusiasm and with a bright smile plastered on her face.

 

—I knew they’d suit you!

 

Kiran giggled softly out of nervousness as Anna cleared her throat to catch everyone’s attention.  


She proceeded to introduce Kiran to the other two Heroes, who each, in turn, introduced themselves. After the little meeting was over, they all went to the mess hall to have breakfast.

It was simple and basic, but it was more than enough. Kiran would always be able to survive so long as there was bread in her table.  
She loved bread.

 

When breakfast was over and everyone started to leave, Anna and Sharena took Kiran to a tour through the facilities of the Castle. They had a training area they called the “Training Tower”, an area called the Blessed Gardens and a place that, according to what Sharena had said Alfonse told her, the Kings from the past arranged so the Great Hero would perform the so called "Summoning Rituals", which were supposed to bring forth Heroes though neither Anna nor Sharena seemed to know exactly how.  
It was basically a platform up some stairs surrounded by a simple garden (it wasn’t that far from her chambers, in fact) with an ancient engraved stone atop the platform.

 

The tour ended in front of Kiran’s chambers, and both ladies excused themselves since they had different matters to attend. She was left to her thoughts again, and she supposed she might as well try to summon something.  
So she went back to the summoning stone.

 

The stairs weren’t that many, but there was a good view of the garden from the platform. She stepped in front of the stone and unhooked Breidablik from her hip. Holding it with two hands, she aimed it towards the glowing orb in the middle of the engraved stone.  
She was so concentrated she didn’t notice the Prince passing by the corridor and spotting her atop the platform.

 

After a deep breath, she tightened her grip on the relic and pulled the trigger. A small beam of light shot from Breidablik and to the orb, which started to glow white before turning blue. Immediately after, the engravings in the stone lit up in a turquoise color and a white light engulfed the entire platform.  
Alfonse had gotten curious since he spotted her there, so he had already made his way to the stairs by the time the light forced him to cover his eyes.

 

A few seconds passed before the light disappeared and Kiran dared to open her eyes. Before her, she saw Roderick, also just daring to open his eyes, with a slightly confused expression.

 

—Roderick! — _Kiran blurted out, surprised. Roderick was one of her favorite characters from Heroes of Light and Shadow, and she had him right in front of her._  
—That would be me, yes. — _he replied with a kind smile, still a bit confused._ — And you are?  
—My name’s Kiran, I’m... — _she thought for a second, before finally deciding that it was in fact who she was now_.— I’m the Summoner of the Order of Heroes.  
—The Order of Heroes...? — _that only seemed to confuse him more_.— Pardon, but where are we?  
—Oh, we’re in the Kingdom of Askr. — _Kiran was trying to come up with an explanation on why had she summoned him here_.— And we… and we…

—We’re currently fighting a war against the Emblian Empire to free Heroes like you from their bindings. — _Alfonse stepped in, climbing the remaining stairs and standing on the platform slightly behind Kiran. She was surprised to see him there_.— I’m Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.   
—Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Prince. — _Rodercik brushed it off_.— I’m merely a knight in training for Altea, no more no less.   
—Would you be willing to aid us in our war for the freedom of Heroes? — _Kiran managed to build up enough courage to ask_.   
—Of course. — _the knight smiled, and she felt like falling on her knees out of nerves and relief._   
—Allow me to show you around the castle, then. — _the Prince offered._

 

Roderick waved goodbye to Kiran and followed Alfonse down the stairs and towards the corridor. Up in the platform, the Summoner finally allowed herself to exhale and slowly fell to her knees.  
It was really happening, and she still wasn’t able to fully believe it.

 

Taking Breidablik into her hands, she traced the golden patterns with her fingers. In this world, the only thing remotely similar to a pistol was this relic, and it was used to aid a kingdom in their fight for the freedom of people who weren’t even a part of their population.  
Quite the change from what she had grown up to, and it’d probably take her some time to get used to it and accept the fact that Breidablik basically belonged to her.

 

Askr and the Heroes were counting on her to gather allies to put an end to Embla’s antics.  
So she raised her head and, with her gaze locked on the summoning stone, stood up.

 

By the time Alfonse returned to the garden out of curiosity for the summoning ritual, he spotted two more people atop the platform along with Kiran. One was a lady with long green hair and the other was a man slightly shorter with brown hair, both of them were chatting calmly as the white-hooded person pointed the divine relic to the summoning stone.

 

From below the stairs he saw the flash of light engulf the people up there, and yet again was he forced to cover his eyes. He heard an excited “Alm!” as he walked up the stairs to get to where Kiran was.

He didn't manage to hear the begining of the conversation.

 

—We at the Order are fighting a war against the Emblian Empire for the freedom of Heroes like you. — _Kiran stated with determination, having gained confidence in her words with each Hero she summoned_.— I summoned you here because we need as much help as we can get. Would you be willing to lend us your strength?   
—I don’t know much about the world outside the village I grew up in, let alone another world entirely. — _Alm chuckled, scratching the back of his head from the nervousness of so many praises._ — But yes, Kiran– you can count on me to take up my sword for your cause.   
—You will? Oh, thank you! — _the Summoner exclaimed, relieved and happy to have Alm with them._

 

Kiran turned to see the Prince once she noticed his presence, and wasn’t able to calm her enthusiasm in time. She saw him smile softly and open his mouth to speak, but another voice came from somewhere else.

 

—Kiran!

 

It was Sharena, running towards the stairs and climbing up to the platform in seconds, a bright smile on her face.

  
—Oh, my-! — _she noticed the other three persons with them._ — Are they Heroes-? Yes they are! She’s Lyndis, from the world of Blazing! — _the Princess exclaimed, excited, stumbling over her own words. Lyn smiled kindly in return_.— This is marvelous, Kiran! Can I show them around?   
—Well, yes. — _Kiran managed to say, since Sharena wasn’t giving her time to phrase anything_.— I don’t see why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!  
> Leave kuddos or comment or stuff if you like it, bc otherwise I won't know!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> These are way too many exclamation marks what is English doing to me help!!!!!!!


	4. The Orb Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran ponders about the summoning ritual and the traditions of Askr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than the previous one, but I couldn't fit it anywhere else so here ya go.

They watched Sharena go into the corridor with the Heroes in silence, and only when she was out of sight did Kiran dare to turn towards Alfonse.

 

—Were you going to say something, Prince? — _she inquired, since she could swear she had seen him open his mouth to speak before Sharena yelled._  
—I was merely going to ask how were things going. — _he shrugged politely, looking past her and towards the stone_.— What can you tell me about the ritual?  
—Huh? About the ritual? — _Kiran repeated, unsure of what exactly he meant by that_.  
—Anything you might have gathered up to now. — _Alfonse walked up to the stone_.— You see, we don’t know much about it save from what little a few legends and myths can tell us.  
—Oh, well… — _she pondered._

 

She looked to the stone and up to the sky, gathering her thoughts. How was she supposed to explain, if she herself didn’t quite fully understand it?

At her lack of response, the Prince looked back at her, awaiting an answer.

 

—I think it’ll be best if you just watch. — _she concluded_.

 

Alfonse remained silent for a couple of seconds before nodding in understanding and mustering a “fair enough”.  
He stood to the side of the platform and rested his hands on his hips, his attention fully devoted to what he was about to see.

 

Now even more nervous than usual, since she had someone watching (and the Prince, no less), Kiran gulped silently and held Breidablik with both hands, pointing it to the orb in the stone.  
She pulled the trigger.

 

And much like the first time and all the following, a beam of light escaped the pistol and shot right to the orb, which in turn started glowing white before settling for gray. The same thing happened when Lyn appeared, so she assumed she had just summoned an archer (seeing as both Alm and Hinata came from a red one, and they both used swords).

Then, the engravings in the stone lit up in a turquoise color before emitting a light that engulfed them both and forced them to close their eyes.

 

When they dared to look, Kiran saw the girl in front of them and it took her a second to recognize her. She had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a yellow dress.

It was Mist, Ike’s little sister.

 

—Oh- Mist! — _Kiran exclaimed, surprised. So the gray orb also encompassed staff users_.  
—Mist? — _Alfonse was fascinated by what had just happened_.— The Hero of Dawn’s little sister?  
—Yes, the same one.

 

Mist seemed confused as to what was going on, so Kiran decided she ought to begin with the explanations.

 

—Hello. — _she greeted with her kindest smile, and the girl calmed down a littl_ e.— Welcome to Askr. I am Kiran, the Summoner of the Order of Heroes.  
—Um, hi! — _Mist greeted nervously, smiling anyways_.— I’m Mist. But why am I here?  
—We are currently waging a war against the Emblian Empire for the freedom of Heroes like you, and we need as much help as possible. — _Kiran explained_.— Right now we have no one able to heal our injuries during battles, and that’s why I summoned you here. — _she paused for a second, making sure the girl was understanding everything_.— Would you be willing to help us?  
—Wow, so much information, so fast! — _Mist exclaimed softly, a look of determination appearing on her soft features_.— Alright, I’ll help you to the best of my abilities!  
—You will? — _the Summoner smiled, relieved. They had a healer!_ — Thank you so much!

 

The girl smiled back, just noticing the presence of the Prince.

 

—Oh, hello! — _she greeted, apologetically_.— And you are?  
—I’m Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. — _he smiled kindly, and Mist almost backed up out of the impression_.— Thank you for lending us your help.  
—I-It’s no problem, really! — _she smiled, still a bit nervous. Kiran felt like putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her an understanding look, but decided against it._

Still on her thoughts, Kiran looked past Mist and towards the corridor, spotting Anna making her way to the main hall, followed by Matthew.

Guessing Alfonse might have questions about the ritual he just saw, she decided to let the redhead tour Mist around.

 

—Commander! — _Kiran called, attracting the attention of the two on the corridor and the two next to her_.

 

Anna and Matthew stopped on their tracks to look towards the platform. Spotting Kiran, along with the Prince and someone they didn’t know, the redhead told the spy to continue without her.  
So Matthew smiled and left.

 

Kiran spoke up again once Anna was within better earshot.

 

—Can you show Mist around the castle for me? — _she asked._  
—Sure. — _the Commander smiled back_.

 

She turned to look at the cleric.

 

—She’s the Commander, Anna. — _Kiran told Mist_.— She’ll show you around so you don’t get lost.  
—A-Alright. — _Mist smiled nervously, coming to the obvious conclusion that the redhead was the one in charge._

 

The Prince and the Summoner watched the girl walk down the stairs and off to the corridor, accompanied by Anna.  
Once they were alone again, he turned to look at his companion.

 

—I have so many questions. — _he declared, voice calm but with hints of excitement mixed with confusion._  
—I do too. — _Kiran gave him the same look_.

 

They spent a couple of minutes discussing their theories on the summoning ritual and how it worked. Kiran told him she’d come to the conclusion that red obrs brought forth sword wielding Heroes, blue orbs seemed to bring lance wielders while gray orbs brought archers and staff users.

 

—Then where do axe users come from? — _Alfonse pondered, looking closely at the orb._

 

Kiran stayed silent, pondering the same thing while her fingers traced the engravings on the stone. They seemed to form a shape similar to a tree, and the parts that lit up were warm to the touch.

 

—Maybe the orb turns green when an axe wielding Hero is summoned. — _she guessed, thinking about the weapon triangle_.

 

If lances were blue, swords red, and axes green; then their colors would match up with their advantages. Blue won against red, red against green and green against blue. That explained why bows and staves were gray, since they didn’t take part in the weapon triangle (at least not in every game that wasn’t Fates).

Her question was, then, which color was assigned to tomes? Were they divided in the magic trinity of Anima, Dark and Light? Did they include additional Anima elements like in the Telius series?

 

—Why green? — _Alfonse questioned, and she turned to look at him_.— Wouldn’t it be yellow, so we can have the primary colors?

 

Kiran stayed silent again, turning to look at the stone after a couple of seconds. How was she supposed to explain the weapon triangle? Should she even?  
It was probably best if she did.

 

—Because green is normally associated with plants. — _she said, and continued immediately after at the look of utter confusion in the Prince’s face_.— You see, red is associated with fire the same way blue is with water. — _Alfonse was still completely lost, and she tried to organize her thoughts_.— During battle, swords have an advantage against axes, lances have an advantage against swords and axes have advantage over lances.  
—… They do? — _the Prince pondered_.  
—They do, didn’t you notice Princess Sharena swipping that sword wielding soldier with ease during yesterday’s last battle? — _she reminded him_.  
—Now that you mention it, she did seem to perform better than usual in that moment. — _he looked to the side before returning his gaze to her_.— So you’re saying axes are green because...?  
—Fire beats plants. — _she explained simply_.— The same way fire burns the leaves, your sword has an advantage over axes.

 

The day continued on without any misfortunes. They were called to the mess hall at lunch and everyone continued with their routine after that.

 

After watching the sunset sitting at the edge of the summoning platform (the few benches in the garden below didn’t have that much of a view, what with all the trees and castle walls blocking the horizon), Kiran decided she wanted to read a book. But not just any book, she wanted to know more about Askr.  
She was probably going to be there for a while, seeing as nobody seemed to even fathom where she came from (which indicated the lack of a gateway to her world), so she might as well be informed of the customs and history of the place.

 

She walked down the stairs and made her way to the main hall. There, Mist was sitting by the fountain, playing with the riddles of the water; while Matthew was petting the owls by the other side.  
Knowing that the spy had been in the castle longer than both ladies, she decided to ask him.

 

—Matthew. — _she called softly as to not scare the owls, walking towards him_.

 

The spy noticed her and stood straight, turning halfway to look at her with a kind yet playful smile.

 

—Yes, Kiran?  
—I was wondering if there’s a library here in the castle. — _she stated, pushing the hood or her robe back. The hall was only torchlit, after all, and at that hour of the day the skylights didn’t help much. Mist seemed to get interested in the conversation_.  
—There is, Raigh spends most of the day there. — _he smiled, and she took mental note of that_.  
—Could you show me to it? — _she smiled back_.  
—Me too! — _Mist stood up from the fountain and approached them._ — I would also like to know where it is.  
—Alright. Follow me, then.

 

The library wasn’t far from the main hall, and the way there wasn’t as complicated or confusing as Kiran thought it’d be. It was a big door in the middle of an almost doorless corridor.

They opened it slowly and entered.  
It was huge.

 

Kiran had never been to such a huge library in her entire life. There were some tables at the front with a couple of chairs, and bookshelves filled with tomes to where the eye could reach.

Sitting alone in one of the little tables was Raigh, lost in a book with a candle sitting on the table to illuminate his read better than the chandeliers in the ceiling.

 

—This is it. — _Matthew whispered from the door behind them_.— Call me if you need anything else.  
—We will, thank you. — _Kiran smiled and watched him disappear behind the closed door with a smile._

 

Mist turned to look at her with a smile on her face before venturing into the aisles of the library.  
After watching her go, Kiran realized she had been holding her breath from the impression and exhaled silently.

 

She spent the rest of the night reading about Askran history and traditions, taking mental notes on what was different from her world and what was similar or, in fewer instances, what was the same.

At about the Gods know what hour, Anna appeared through the door holding a candle.

 

—You guys should go to sleep. — _she stated._  
—Alright, alright. — _Raigh, waved her off, not really taking his gaze away from the book._

 

Mist appeared from behind a bookshelf and hurried around to get all the tomes back into place. Kiran, meanwhile, stood up and made her way to the bookshelf without stopping her reading.

  
The Commander eventually got them all out of the library and closed it, making sure they all returned to their respective chambers before going to her own.  
Kiran changed into her pajama, closed the door and went straight to bed.

  
It’d been a calm, productive day, and she felt satisfied and somewhat happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Mist feels ooc, I'm not that familiar with her character so I go off from what I know.  
> Feel free to point out things about her personality and stuff, it'd help me a lot!  
> That applies to all the other characters as well (I guess except Kiran, bc obviously)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. The World of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company return to the World of Mystery to have a fight with Mar-Mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this battle is split into like five parts, but I guessed it didn't make much sense so I just combined it.
> 
> Also, spoilers for Shadow Dragon? I think?

Kiran woke up to the same ray of light over her eyes. She cursed it mentally, but as she was sitting up she came to the conclusion that, if it weren’t for that annoyance, she’d probably never get out of bed.   
So she threw some clothes on, stored her phone on an inner pocket, hooked Breidablik to her belt and covered it with the robe, while at the same time making sure her pendant was well hidden behind her shirt.   
She hadn’t found any information on precious stones in the books, so she wasn’t so sure if it was a good idea to walk around with it in plain view.   
Even if it was just a plain white quartz.

 

Just like the day before, she went to the garden for a moment to bask in the sunlight of another beautiful Askran morning. She checked the time on her phone and discovered it was only six a.m.    
Her battery remained the same.

 

As she heard a door open and close, she returned her smartphone to her pocket quickly and turned around to see who it was.   
Lyn approached from the corridor.

 

—Good morning, Kiran. — _the Sacaean smiled warmly, stepping onto the grass and approaching the Summoner._  
—Mornin’, Lady Lyndis. — _she smiled back_.  
—Oh, there’s no need for that. — _Lyn waved her hand as a dismissal, a bit embarrassed._ — Just call me Lyn.

 

Kiran turned her whole body to her and looked towards the corridor.

 

—I’m afraid it might be too early for breakfast. — _she noted_.   
—Yes, I figured so. — _Lyn nodded_.— I tend to wake up earlier than others, so I was surprised to find you here.   
—I’m actually surprised too. — _Kiran let out a little laugh._

 

They made their way to the main hall. Matthew and Alm were already there, both of them petting the owls and hawks.   
Alm was fascinated.

 

When they heard them approach, the spy turned to look at the ladies arriving.

 

—Good morning. — _they said in unison, and Alm noticed their presence._  
—Mornin’ — _Matthew smiled like usual_.  
—Good morning Lyn, Kiran. — _Alm greeted them_.

 

A few minutes passed in silence while they waited in the main hall for more people to arrive. Kiran sat by the fountain, admiring the statue in the middle while absentmindedly playing with the riddles in the water.

 

Alfonse arrived around ten minutes after them, and everyone said their greetings. Roderick didn’t take long to appear, accompanied by Raigh and Hinata. Virion arrived on his own, and Anna and Mist came by not so long after.   
Only five minutes after them did Sharena appear from one of the corridors.

 

They had a simple breakfast and everyone retired to their own activities afterwards. Kiran stayed at the main hall, trying her best to have one of the owls allow her to pet him.   
Matthew watched at her side, entertained.

 

—Oh! — _she exclaimed silently as the owl nuzzled his head to her palm_.— Finally! — _she whispered, excited._

 

Matthew wasn’t able to contain a little laugh.

 

—That one is called Feh. — _he noted, smile still present. She turned to look at him while her hand petted the fluffy bird_.— He still won’t warm up to me, so it seems he’s taken a liking to you. — _he stopped, as if wondering about something_.— Or at least I think it’s a “he”. I’m not sure.   
—Really? — _she murmured, looking back at Feh. It seemed content._ — Oh, you’re so adorable. — _she couldn’t help but talk to the owl the same way she’d talk to adorable animals back at her world._

 

The spy was trying his best to contain his laughter when Anna appeared from one of the corridors. The siblings followed her, Sharena confused and Alfonse serious.

 

—Ah- great, Kiran, you’re here. — _the Commander said, spotting her by the owls. Kiran had to let Feh alone and walk up to the redhead. Matthew followed behind her_.— Listen up, everyone, — _she looked back at the siblings, who in turn paid attention_.— I've gotten word that the Emblian Empire has invaded the World of Mystery.  
—They what? — _Sharena exclaimed._  
—Again? — _the Summoner was confused_.  
—They're seizing control of its Heroes in hopes of using them to mount an attack on our kingdom. — _Anna sighed, continuing her report_.— Unfortunately, they already possess one of that world's most important Heroes- Marth!  
—What?! — _this time, it was Kiran the one to exclaim_.— How?!  
—The legendary Hero-King? — _Alfonse pondered for a second before speaking up again._ — If Marth leads a charge on the Askran Kingdom, it would be devastating.  
—If you say he’s legendary, then more than probably. — _Matthew nodded_.  
—Well, so what if they have a legend on their side? — _Sharena asked out of nowhere_.— We have one too. Our Summoner here! — _she indicated Kiran, who tried not to back up out of the surprise._  
—But-   
—Let's go to the World of Mystery and free their Heroes from Embla's control before things get out of hand. — _Anna interrupted Kiran unknowingly._ — It's going to be a tough battle. I hope you're ready for this, Kiran.  
—Me? You guys will be the ones doing the fighting. — _Kiran corrected_.  
—We await your orders, then. — _Alfonse stated_.

 

Anna rushed to one corridor while Sharena went to the other, looking for the rest of the Heroes to update them on the situation. Everyone else went to fetch their weapons and get ready.

Seeing as nobody had gone to the corridor of the library, Kiran thought she ought to inform Raigh.

 

—But I’m not fit to fight. — _he stated as if it was something obvious once she got to him, not even lifting his gaze from the book to look at her_.— I ended up here by accident  
—If that’s the case, then send us a message if anything happens. — _she insisted, and he finally looked at her_.— You’re the only one who’s staying in the castle besides the guards. If Embla launches an attack, they’ll be too busy defending to send a message as quick as possible.  
—… — _the young dark mage looked at her, as if he was examining her_.— Alright, fair enough. I’ll make sure to warn you if they try to attack the castle.

 

Kiran rushed her way back to the main hall to find everyone else waiting for her.

 

—I’ll stay here to help the guards. — _Hinata informed them_.— That was part of my job back in my world. — _he smiled_.— Besides, they’ll need as much help as they can get if this happens to be another trap.  
—Good idea. — _Kiran approved_.— Raigh is in the library. If you see enemy troops, make sure to tell him.  
—You can count on me. — _Hinata’s grin grew wider.  
_ —Let’s make haste. — _Anna commanded_.

 

Just like the day she arrived there, they made their way to the gateway to the World of Mystery. Mist hopped behind Lyn on her horse after a couple of minutes due to being tired. Nobody complained, since it was normal for some people to tire quicker than others.

Kiran spent most of the way explaining the weapon triangle to everyone.

 

Once they arrived, they jumped in the gateway and landed on the grass. Kiran took a glance at her surroundings only to find that they had two bodies of water at either side, and no mountains were to be seen in the vicinities.   
  


—What- This isn’t Macedon! — _she stated, confused_.  
—No, we’re in Altea right now. — _Alfonse looked at her_.— The gateways take us to various different locations.  
—I still can’t believe they have control over Prince Marth. — _Roderick sighed behind them, atop his horse_.  
—This might not be the same Marth you know, Roderick. — _Kiran looked at him, and the knight was confused_.— In this world, the War of Shadows probably has just ended.  
—That is completely possible, yes. — _Anna nodded_.

 

The knight was about to say something when they sighted three figures approaching them, one of them on horseback.

 

—Sir Jagen, Prince Marth and Princess Caeda. — _the summoner noted, wondering why wasn’t Caeda on her pegasus._   
—That’s not good. — _Sharena sighed._

 

Once they were within earshot, Marth stepped forward.   
Alfonse did the same.

 

—I am Marth, Prince of Altea. — _he spoke up, confirming Kiran’s theory of timelines_.— You must be with the Order of Heroes I've heard about.  
—We are, yes. — _Alfonse nodded_.  
—Princess Veronica told us about you. — _Marth closed his eyes. Kiran began to hear more footsteps approaching_.— And I assume you know all about the contract that binds us to her? Heroes of a conquered world must obey their conqueror. —he looked at the Prince again.— But if you show us that you're more powerful than our conqueror, that'll nullify her control on us. — _more soldiers and cavaliers came from behind them, and Kiran’s group was suddenly outnumbered._ — Until then, however, we must fight.

 

Jagen turned to the men to inform them of the plans as the Prince unsheathed his sword and walked back to his forces, followed by Caeda.

Alfonse and Anna looked at Kiran.

 

—The rest of their forces have arrived. — _Anna informed._

 

Kiran didn’t reply. Instead, she took a good look at the opposing forces: Marth, Jagen and Caeda (who was now sitting atop her pegasus) were standing at the back. Next to the Princess was a blond mercenary who Kiran recognized as Ogma, accompanied by an archer and an axe user. Standing next to Marth was Gordin, and in front of them were Linde and Merric. Behind Jagen was a cleric, and at the front of the group were Cain and Abel, along with a pegasus knight.

 

—Seems like the entire party is present. — _Kiran sighed_.   
—What do we do, then? — _Alfonse rested a hand on his hip._

 

The Summoner thought for a second.

 

—Cain and Abel will be the first ones to rush in. — _she stated._ — Merric and that archer will provide them cover. After them, the axe soldier and the pegasus knight will precede them. — _she paused for a second_.— The last line of defense will be Sir Jagen, Lady Linde, Sir Ogma and Gording before Prince Marth and Princess Caeda decide to charge.   
—Sounds plausible. — _Alfonse nodded, but it appeared to Kiran as if he had something else he wanted to ask. The way he was acting like he didn’t, however, told her he would probably ask when he deemed necessary and it was useless to pry._   
—Alright, here’s what we’ll do. — _she clapped her hands one time to catch everyone’s attention. Jagen’s loud imperative voice could be heard from over there_.— Roderick, you’ll intercept Cain. Commander Anna will make sure Abel doesn’t get in your way. — _she explained, and both of them nodded. Roderick seemed nervous about fighting Cain_.— Don't worry, Alm will back you up. — _she tried to calm him down, and along with Alm's calmed smile and nod, it seemed to work_.— Lyn, I need you to take care of Merric first before you deal with the archer. Can you manage?   
—You can count on me, Kiran. — _Lyn stated, determination written in her face_.— This bow belonged to the woman who founded Sacae, and with it I’ll be your peerless warrior.   
—Good. — _Kiran nodded, a bit shocked to hear Lyn tell her the exact same phrase she once told Mark._ — Prince Alfonse, you’ll go with the vanguard and take care of that axe soldier. Don’t let him get near Roderick. — _she ordered, serious, and the Prince nodded with the same expression_.— Virion and Matthew, you’ll stay with me and fire at my signal.   
—Sure thing. — _the spy smiled, and the archer nodded proudly_.   
—Princess Sharena. — _Kiran continued, and the blonde looked at her._ — Once the first line is dealt with, you’ll rush in with Commander Anna and Alm. You’ll take on Gordin, make sure to reach him as fast as you can since he’ll become a problem later. — _she explained, and Sharena nodded with determination and a smile_.— Commander, Alm, you’ll distract Sir Jagen. He’s an experienced, old fighter, so he won’t fall for tricks that easily. Alm has more experience fighting with paladins like him, so he’ll be of good help   
—I’ll make sure he doesn’t go far. — _Anna winked playfully, a serious demeanor still hidden behind that smile, while Alm nodded in understanding_.   
—Roderick, I need you to go after them and make sure Sir Ogma won’t go for Anna or Princess Sharena. — _the Summoner resumed her explanation_.— Once Sir Ogma and Sir Jagen are distracted, Prince Alfonse, you’ll take on Prince Marth. — _she looked at him dead in the eye_.— He’s blindingly fast, and the tip of the Falchion is the sharpest part of it, so beware. Princess Sharena, — _now she looked at her_.— Caeda will try to go for your brother once he initiates combat with the Prince. Don’t let her get to him.   
  


Everyone nodded and looked towards the opposing forces. Kiran turned to Mist and Lyn instead.

 

—Mist, — _she began, and the cleric looked at her with nervous determination_.— I want you to stay next to Lyn. Rush to anyone who seems badly hurt, and if an enemy approaches you, then hop on Lyn’s horse.  
—A-Alright, I’ll do what I can. — _she clenched her staff, and Lyn smiled down at her_.  
—I know you will. — _Kiran smiled warmly at her to try and calm her down a little_.

 

They heard Marth give a loud but calm order to advance, and saw both cavaliers approach them.

 

—Let’s go! — _commanded Anna_.

 

The redhead charged forward, followed by Roderick, Alm and Alfonse. Lyn and Mist followed them from a respectful distance. Just as planned, Roderick and Alm went for Cain and Anna took on Abel.   
However, the pegasus knight quickly made her way towards the front line at an order from Caeda.

 

—Kiran, up there! — _Matthew exclaimed_.

—Virion! — _Kiran ordered_.

 

One blinding and powerful arrow from the archer was enough to pierce through the armor of the rider and badly injure her shoulder, forcing her to retreat to the backlines. 

 

When that was taken care of, Kiran looked towards the center of the battle and discovered the main group advancing past the dual cavaliers trying to stand up from the grass. One precise shot from Lyn’s bow sent the opposing archer’s weapon flying towards the lake and out of his hands. The Summoner’s attention shifted to Merric, and she found him trying to pull out an arrow that had gone through his Wind tome.

As she spotted Gordin aiming at Sharena, who was approaching him, she immediately turned to Matthew.

 

—Matthew, to the green haired archer! — _Kiran exclaimed._

 

The spy grinned and revealed a dagger in his right hand. In one swift motion, the knife was sent flying across the battlefield and pierced through Gordin’s arrow, splitting it in two.   
The archer was shocked for enough seconds for Sharena to get to him and slash his iron bow in half with her lance.

 

Anna and Alm got to Jagen once Gordin was dealt with almost at the same time as Mist finished healing Roderick and the knight reached Ogma. Alfonse appeared right behind him, but immediately threw himself to the side, rolling on the grass to dodge an electric discharge coming from Linde’s hands.

At Kiran’s command, Virion and Matthew sent forth arrows and daggers that stuck in the mage’s tome and in her long pink dress, pinning her to the grass.

 

Alfonse took the opportunity to charge at Marth. Falchion was swung around, being deflected by the Askran’s shield and stopped by his own sword. Caeda saw the duel from above an descended to stop it, but was intercepted by Sharena

 

Kiran observed the entire thing from the back lines. Marth had a regal style, fit more for a rapier than a sword like the Falchion. He moved around gracefully and quickly, thrusting forward Falchion like some sort of florette. This version of the sword was probably lighter, Kiran guessed, hence why Marth was able to wield it with only one hand and not be slowed down by it.

 

Alfonse, on the other hand, had a much different style of combat. He held his unique sword with one hand and his strong shield with the other. He wasn’t as fast as the Altean, by a long shot, but had much better defence and strength. His way of fighting was more defensive, kneeling down and shielding attacks with ease, managing to take on strong blows; dodging by rolling on the grass and standing up immediately with a shield ready to deflect the incoming attack. Only when he thought it possible or saw an opening in the opponent did the Prince launch himself forward with his sword.

 

It was so sudden, that when Alfonse slashed his sword towards Marth’s feet and he jumped to avoid it, the obvious procedure that came to the Altean’s mind was to fall with a sword attack.   
But the other Prince blocked it with his shield. And instead of resisting the attack, he pushed the sword over his head, launching Marth forwards and directly to the ground.

 

When he tried to recover, of course, Alfonse already had his sword pointed to his throat.   
So the battle ended. They had won.

 

—Well. — _Marth laughed softly, standing up and sheathing Falchion. He dusted himself off and looked at Alfonse_.— You have proved your strenght, so I suppose Veronica doesn’t have power over us anymore. — _he smiled kindly_.— You have my gratitude.  
—It was nothing. — _Alfonse smiled softly in return_.  
—I hope that we will meet again someday. — _Marth turned to leave, looking past Alfonse and to his men making their way to him. His attention returned to the Prince in front of him_.— But until then, I bid you farewell.

 

Marth’s forces retreated in peace, and the rest regrouped. Mist started checking on everyone’s injuries and making sure they were properly healed.   
Anna rested her axe on the floor in front of her, and her hands on the handle.

  
—That Sir Jagen was a tough one. — _she sighed_.  
—It’s been a long time since I had training sessions, so I kind of forgot how experienced paladins fight. — _Alm chuckled, slightly embarrassed_.— Forgive me, Commander.  
—No worries. — _the redhead smiled at him_.— Maybe you forgot, but your body certainly remembered. I’m impressed, quite honestly. — _she stated, and Alm just laughed softly_.  
—I could barely reach Princess Caeda, what with all her flying around! — _Sharena exclaimed, sticking her lance on the grass and resting her hands on her hips_.  
—And she was using a sword, for some reason. — _Kiran noted, her arms crossed and her gaze on the ground, calmed_.— We were lucky she was, in fact. Had she been carrying her Wind Spear…  
—In the end, we've saved their world anyways, haven’t we? — _Lyn asked, dismounting her horse_.  
—At least for now. — _Alfonse looked at her_.— We better get back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they didn't go for the cleric. At this stage, nobody cares about the clerics, they can't do shit.  
> Also Anna is currently the most powerful in the team, bc she's the commander. The strenght gap between characters will be explained in another chapter but yeah
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kuddos, comments and constructive criticism are heavily apreciated!


	6. The Orb Predicament: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse spend more time thinking about the orb mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left comments! They warm my heart yall are so sweet <3  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part!
> 
> Also, light spoilers for Awakening and HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ECHOES: SOV  
> You were warned

Back at the castle, Hinata greeted them with a grin and a “nothing to note here!” as his report. They had a well deserved lunch and everyone retreated to their business.

 

Kiran stopped by Feh for a bit before going to her chambers. There, she laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, boarding her train of thoughts for another session of trying to make sense of yet another peculiarity of this world.

 

For now, she had two sword users, one focused more on attack while the other was best at shielding hits. Two lance users, one speedy and dodgy while the other one was on horseback (better mobility) and was really good at enduring hits. One staff user on foot, one dagger user on foot and an axe user that hit hard when she needed.    
And last but not least, two archers: a precise and ranged one and a quick and mounted other.   
She felt like she lacked magic users and a tank.

 

She knew for a fact that Alm was strong: he’d probably already fought and won a war, and even killed Duma. She also knew Lyn was strong, though she’d never seen her with a bow. Nonetheless, she’d also been in a war and emerged victorious. Mist didn’t really matter because she was a cleric, for as rude as that sounded; so long as she could heal them and stay out of danger, she’d be fine.   
Roderick, on the other hand, was just a knight in training. And he had to continue with that training, otherwise he might fall back on the team’s overall strength.

 

Anna was the Commander, so she had to be strong. And seeing as she was able to put up with Jagen and Abel (both war-winning, experienced knights), she probably was. Alfonse had won against Marth and that was enough proof that he was also on the strong side.   
Sharena, meanwhile, was strong but not as much as the other two. Her speed and dodginess were her selling points, so she was fine in Kiran’s book.

 

Virion and Matthew were strong enough and she already knew that, since the had both won their respective wars.

 

She stood up from her bed and left her chambers calmly, walking towards the summoning platform.

Midway, however, she heard steps approach from behind her and turned to see who it was.

 

—Prince Alfonse.  
—Summoner, here you are. — _he said, serious as usual but with the same hint of excitement he had the previous day during the summoning ritual. He stopped in front of her_.— Are you planning on summoning today?  
—Yeah. — _she replied, calmly_.— In fact, I was heading for the Summoning Platform.  
—I’ll go with you, then. — _he smiled calmly, clearly still intrigued by the whole prospect of the ritual_.

 

They made their way to the platform and up the stairs. There, the Prince stood to the side as Kiran unhooked Breidablik and held it tightly with both hands.   
She took a deep breath, aimed it towards the orb and pulled the trigger.

 

When the beam of light hit the orb in the stone, it eventually settled for the color green. Both Kiran and Alfonse let out little unnoticeable gasps of surprise and paid even more attention.   
Once the blast of light stopped and they dared open their eyes, they saw a beautiful purple-haired woman in a dark red outfit.

 

—Oh my- Sonya?! — _Kiran exclaimed, confused. Alfonse didn’t seem to recognize her_.  
—I am Sonya, yes. — _she spoke calmly, a somewhat mischievous smile appearing on her face_.— And who might you be?

 

Kiran proceeded to introduce herself and explain the situation of Askr.   
We’re cutting it because it’s long and you’ve read it before.

 

—So you’re asking me to stay and fight an Empire? — _Sonya smiled, and Kiran knew she had already made up her mind and was just seeing how would she react._  
—More or less, yes. — _Kiran chuckled_.— Alm is also here.  
—Alm? — _the mage seemed to recognize the name_.— Oh, you mean Celica’s more-than-friend?  
—Yes, that one. — _Kiran nodded, getting confirmation that Alm had indeed already won a war and killed Duma. And was probably about to marry Celica, now that she thought about it._  
—Well, nevermind him– this should be interesting on its own. — _Sonya gave the Summoner her usual smile_.— I suppose I'll stick around and see what sort of trouble I can get into.  
—Thank you very much. — _Kiran smiled, turning to Alfonse_.— Could you please take her to your sister or Commander Anna?

 

The Prince nodded and smiled kindly at Sonya, who followed him down the stairs and to the corridor.    
Kiran watched them go before walking up to the summoning stone.

 

So why had a mage come out of a green orb? Was her theory about axes wrong? Unless both weapons came out of the same color, just like what happened with the gray ones. Then, did every color had two types of weapon? What weapons came out from red and blue, aside from swords and lances respectively?   
She was so confused.

 

Kiran tried to make a mental list of all the weapon types in the mainline series, but she felt like she was lacking something.   
And then it came to her.

 

Dragonstones and Beast stones! One of them probably came from the red orbs while the other came from the blue ones.  
But what about the triangle advantage? Those weren't involved, now were they?

She was so lost in thoughts she didn’t notice the Prince had already returned.

 

—Any idea on what just happened? — _Alfonse asked, making Kiran flinch from the surprise_.  
—W-Well, I’m not entirely sure… — _she tried to calm herself down before turning to look at him_.— But I think more than one weapon type may come from each orb.  
—How so? — _the Prince pondered, failing to completely hide a hint of excitement in his tone. Kiran found it adorable_.  
—Because both Lyn and Mist came out of a gray orb. — _she reminded him, and he seemed to understand_.— And they have different weapon types.  
—Alright, but why did the tome come from the green orb? — _he questioned, crossing his arms in thought._ — Do tomes have advantage over lances?  
—No… I myself don’t know why. — _she also crossed her arms, looking to her feet for concentration_.— Tomes usually aren’t a part of the weapon triangle, they have their own set of rules. — _she explained_.— But in the few instances where they’re included in the triangle, they actually have a disadvantage against lances.  
—If that was the case, it should’ve appeared from a red orb. — _Alfonse noted_.  
—Right, but it didn’t. — _she raised her head to look at him_.

 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, serious expressions on their faces while they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Until she made a little surprised sound and looked back to the stone.

—Unless…  
—Unless what? — _the Prince inquired_.  
—There are three primary types of- — _she stopped herself midway, realizing her calculations were wrong and it didn’t make much sense_.— Nevermind, I was wrong. But then why…?  
—Summoner, you know more about this than I do, apparently. — _Alfonse stated_.— So please don’t not tell me just because you think it might be wrong. It’s still information I’m not aware of, after all.

 

Kiran looked at him for a couple of seconds before giving in, realizing he was right.

 

—There are three primary types of magic. — _she started, and managed to hide her surprise at the expression of full attention and interest that he had just given her_.— Anima, light and dark, the one Raigh uses. Much like the melee weapons, they also have a triangle, it’s called the Trinity of Magic. — _she paused for a second to make sure he was understanding everything_.— In the magic triangle, dark beats anima, light beats dark, and anima beats light.  
—Alright… — _Alfonse said, processing the recently acquired knowledge_.— But wait, doesn’t that fit into our orb problem?   
—It would if those three were the only types of magic. — _Kiran smiled softly, and he stayed silent to let her continue_.— Anima magic is divided into three other types of magic: thunder, fire and wind. They also have their own triangle, so geniously called the Anima Triangle. In it, thunder beats fire, wind beats thunder, and fire beats wind.

 

Alfonse stayed silent, thinking about what he’d just learned and seeing how it did make things more complicated.

 

—Do you know what type of magic does Sonya use? — _he spoke up eventually._

 

Kiran pondered for a second. Echoes had to be one of, if not the only game, to not feature a magic division; so she wasn’t really sure if Sonya could be fit into a category.    
But seeing as the final spell she learned was Excalibur, she took a wild guess.

 

—If I’m not mistaken, she uses wind magic. — _she pondered_.— That would fit, though, considering wind magic is often associated with green.

 

Silence ruled between them for five eternal minutes of thinking about their orb predicament.

Eventually, Kiran supposed they’d get nowhere if they didn’t have more examples.

 

—I think I’ll summon someone else and we’ll see what happens. — _she sighed_.

 

The Prince nodded to that and stepped back.   
She shot the orb with Breidablik and it turned red. They both held their breaths in anticipation as light engulfed them and forced their eyes to close.   
When they opened them, they saw a young man in his early teens, with dark purple hair clad in a dark purple robe.

 

—Morgan! — _she exclaimed, filled with joy at the sight of her- no, Robin’s son. She felt her heart rip a bit at the realization of that, but guessed that just was how things were now_.   
—It’s me, yes, the son of the genius tactician Robin! — _he smiled proudly, and Kiran could swear her heart was melting._ — But, um… Where are we?   
  


Cue the introduction.

 

—Alright, I think I get it. — _he said calmly, smart as ever._ — By any chance, have you summoned my mother here as well?  
—No… — _she shook her head no, feeling sort of guilty about it_.— Virion is here though. You two are the only ones from your world so far. — _she paused for a second, feeling like she was forgetting someone_.— Wait, no, Anna is also here. Well, one of the Annas.  
—Is that so? — _Morgan pondered, slightly disappointed_.— Well, if Virion is here at least I have someone to play chess with.  
—I can also play chess. — _she noted_.— Though not as well as Robin can, and certainly nowhere near Virion.  
—Nevermind that, it just means I have someone else to test my tactics against! — _he exclaimed with enthusiasm_.— Oh, I’m already looking forward to it!

 

They were about to continue their chat when Sharena called her from the corridor, running towards the platform and up the stairs.

 

—Princess Sharena. — _Kiran was slightly surprised_.— Did something happen?   
—Not really, I just saw someone new at the castle and knew you were here. — _she commented, huge smile on her face_.

 

Kiran introduced her to Morgan and asked if she could tour him around the castle.    
The Princess, of course, agreed, and left with the aspiring tactician to the corridor, engrossed in some chit-chat about his world.

 

—Well, this is confusing. — _Kiran sighed._  
—What weapon does he use? — _the Prince inquired, not really sure what to make of the scene he’d just witnessed so he decided to focus on the orb problem_.  
—He uses magic and swords. — _she stated_.— The thing is, I’m not really sure what type of magic he uses as his primary one.  
—You’re not? — _Alfonse was surprised_.— You seemed to recognize him more than the others.  
—Why, yes, it’s just that… — _Kiran went silent, collecting her thoughts_.— He can use all three types of anima magic.

 

Silence fell upon them as the Prince got confused by that.   
The Summoner sat at the edge of the platform and looked towards the horizon, not really understanding completely herself.

 

—… Is that possible? — _Alfonse inquired from behind her._   
—It is, yes. In some cases, at least. — _she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands_.

 

Again, silence fell upon them.

 

Kiran looked at the sky and drifted into her thoughts, forgetting for a moment the fact that Alfonse was there. She felt the wind brush against her cheeks and the hood of her robe over her head, protecting her ears from the cold.

It was all so weird and strange to her. She felt as if she almost didn’t believe it yet. As if, in any moment now, she’d wake up in a hospital bed back at her world.   
  


But it was real. She knew it was real.   
Then why?

 

—You guys have a hot spring here? — _she asked suddenly, a thought had came to her_.  
—Pardon? — _Alfonse reacted, having been lost in his thoughts as well_.  
—Is there a hot spring in the castle grounds? — _she turned to look up at him, rephrasing her question_.   
—… — _the Prince looked at her for a split second too long before answering_.— Yes, there is. It’s near the Blessed Gardens, why?

 

Kiran stood up and stretched softly, hooking Breidablik to her belt.

 

—… Curiosity. — _she simply replied, turning to the stairs_.— Excuse me.

 

Leaving the Prince atop the platform, Kiran made her way to her chamber and entered. There, she left her smartphone and was about to leave Breidablik as well, but decided against it.

 

She felt as if she’d been lazing around as of lately, and she wanted to get some exercise in. Back in her world, she’d been taking martial arts classes since very little, when her parents gave her the option between that and ballet. Little Kiran used to see all the girls and one or two boys in that class, wearing tight clothes and itchy tutus, twirling and splitting their legs like it was nothing.   
And she was like “no way I’d be able to do that”.

 

So she chose martial arts because the clothes were comfy and loose, and she was allowed to kick and punch stuff! What else could a kid her age ask for? Of course, she eventually ended up being able to split her legs just to do that picture perfect upper kick, but much later.   
Plus, who doesn’t want self defense.

 

Kiran left her chambers and headed for the Training Tower. She was hoping there’d be an empty room, preferably abandoned, so nobody would find her. There had been no information on martial arts in the books she’d read this far in the library, so she’d rather keep it a secret for as long as she could.

 

Once she arrived at the Training Tower (which wasn’t that much of a tower, it probably had like four floors), noises from over her could be heard from the first floor.   
So someone was practicing.

Each floor had several rooms with wooden weapons, logs, bull’s eyes, training dummies, ropes, leather armors, and more stuff for training. She guessed that, the higher the floor, the tougher the dummies or the more equipment there was.

 

Upstairs was the second floor, and there she found Roderick. He wasn’t wearing his armor, and instead was dressed in plain clothes (for training) while he swung a wooden lance around.

Seeing as he was very concentrated, she decided not to bother him and continued to the next floor.

 

Reaching the last floor (maybe in the third one he’ll hear her from below, so she went upstairs again), she searched for a dummie and carried it over to one of the smaller rooms. There, she had a nice view of the horizon, so she’d know when it was getting late.

 

She placed her robe and Breidablik to the side and took off some of her belts and leather armor, fetching some resistant gloves as to not damage her knuckles and have someone ask about it.

Kiran spent two hours training, front and side kicking the dummy, punching it, spin roundhouse kicking it and jump kicking it as well. She was stronger with her legs in comparison to her arms, so her punches always felt quite lacking for both herself and her instructor. However, her classmates and even the instructor himself had always noted that she more than made up for it with the strength and speed of her kicks.

 

After the intense training, she took fifteen minutes free to look at the sunset and calm down her breathing a bit so it wouldn’t be weird if someone saw her when going to the hot spring. The view was even prettier from up there, but the angle of the room she was in barely let her see the sun itself.   
The summoning platform remained the best place to see it, after all.

 

With her robe on, the dummy back in it’s place and Breidablik hooked to her belt, Kiran made her way to the Blessed Gardens. Near there was a beautiful building with the lights on, so she guessed that had to be the hot spring.

 

She went inside and walked into one of the two corridors. Maybe there were two separate ponds, each with their own changing room.   
The one she entered was lit up, so whoever was already there was in that pond.

 

Looking at the baskets for clothes and personal belongings, she found one that was already occupied. It had dark red clothes, along with black high heels resting on the ground beneath it.   
So Sonya was there.

Kiran took an empty one and went into the changing room, undressing and setting everything neat and tidy in the basket. She made sure her robe was visible and covering Breidablik, so much like she did with Sonya, whoever decided to come in would know she was there and guess that the other person was probably also a lady.

 

She took a quick shower to wash off the sweat and fit a towel around her torso and thighs, walking out of the changing room. Once the basket was set in its place and her boots were under it, she noticed her knuckles had bruises on them.   
And she even wore gloves to prevent it! Naga, she felt unlucky.

 

Regardless, she walked past the corridor and out of the inner door. There, she held her breath for a second at the sight of such a beautiful hot spring. The pond was circled with medium rocks, but had small stairs to go in and come out. At the sides were small rock statues and sculptures of various things, beautiful flowers and a couple of trees with their branches trimmed perfectly so only the littlest part of the leaves would fall on the water.

The walls were high so nobody could climb between ponds, and there was no ceiling so the steam could go freely into the air and the bathers could watch the stars or the clouds go by.

 

She stepped on the little pathway of rocks, still admiring the setting, when the Sonya (who was calmly sitting in the pond by her own) noticed her.

 

—Here to relieve stress? — _the mage asked, smiling her usual smile. She hadn’t taken off the circlet on her head._   
—Sort of. — _Kiran smiled softly, quickly making her way into the pond. She wasn’t really used to that sort of stuff, being almost naked around other people, so she was starting to feel nervous standing over there._

 

At the feel of the hot water surrounding her, Kiran couldn’t help but sigh, content and relaxed, and lean back her head on the rocks.   
It’d been so long since she had a hot bath.

 

Some minutes passed in silence, both of them enjoying the soothing sensation. The Summoner kept her hands underwater, feeling the bruises on her knuckles burn a bit due to the damaged skin, but not enough to hurt her.   
Also, she didn’t want the mage to notice them.

  
—How did you find out about this place? — _Kiran asked eventually, curious_.   
—The Princess told me about it, and I knew I had to come see. — _she explained, calmly_.— That reminds me, she said she’ll probably come later.  
—She might come anytime now, then. — _the Summoner looked up at the sky, slowly obscuring and revealing the stars above them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best son is here! (fight me corrin)
> 
> For those who haven't realized yet, Alfonse is some sort of lowkey-closeted nerd.  
> Like, he's the only one who can read ancient inscriptions in-game, so I guessed he'd be the most enthusiastic to know how does summoning work and, for as much as he talks about not getting attached to heroes, he's also probably the one who knows (or wants to know) the most about other worlds.


	7. The World of Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company go to Nohr to kick Xander's ass, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facepalms are not a thing in Askr.
> 
> Also, light spoilers for Awakening and normal spoilers for Fates, specially Conquest and Birthrights

Sharena did appear eventually, and the three of them sat in comfortable silence in the hot springs, enjoying the calmness and relaxation.   
Sonya was the first one to leave. Then the Princess stood up and excused herself, saying she had other things to do.   
Kiran was left to her thoughts before finally deciding to confront the cold and get changed into clothes.

 

Changed and relaxed, she made her way back to her room to pick up her phone and then head for the main hall.   
Feh seemed happy to see her, at the very least.

 

Alm was also there, and waved hello to her when he saw her appear from the corridor. He was petting one of the hawks carefully, clearly not used to birds like those.   
Kiran walked up to Feh and let it nuzzle her hand.

 

—It seem to like you. — _Alm chuckled_.  
—Apparently, yes. — _she smiled, petting the adorable owl._  
—Are there birds like these where you come from, Kiran? — _he asked, curious_.

 

One part of Alm’s personality that she’d always liked from Echoes was his eagerness to learn new things. Which was probably the reason why he became friends with Kliff in the first place, now that she thought about it.

 

—Not really. — _her smile softened, looking at the owl_.— They exist, but I never lived near their habitat.  
—You didn’t use them as mediums of communication? — _Alm was intrigued_.  
—A long time ago, perhaps, people would. — _Kiran commented._ — But nowadays nobody does. Some of us try our best to preserve their lives and the areas in which they live, but…

 

She fell silent, and he was about to ask something when one of the maids came out of the mess hall and told them dinner was ready.

 

After dinner, Kiran returned to the main hall for a moment to look at the corkboard. She had guard duty tomorrow night until midnight, and cooking duty in three days.   
She was about to head for the garden when someone approached her.

 

—Ah! There you are, Kiran. — _it was Morgan. She turned to him with a calm expression._ — I was meaning to ask you something.   
—Yes? — _she prompted, patient_.   
—Would it be alright for me to browse through the Order’s library? — _he asked, voice filled with enthusiasm_.    
—Sure thing. — _Kiran smiled warmly, her heart melting_.— Do you know where it is?   
—Uh- no…? — _Morgan was caught off guard, and he seemed a tad embarrassed about it._

 

Kiran laughed softly and gave him directions to the library. 

 

After watching him run off, she resumed her way towards the garden. Once there, she looked for a spot between the bushes and trees that couldn’t be seen from the corridor and laid down on the grass.

 

She unhooked Breidablik and held it in her hands, tracing the patterns with her fingers. After a bit of contemplation, she rested it on her stomach and felt her bruised knuckles, stargazing while her mind took another trip in her train of thoughts.

She wondered if anyone back in her world had realized she was gone.

 

Her stargazing lasted for around half an hour before she decided to retire to her chambers. There, she locked the door and changed into her pajama, sitting in her bed and taking the book to read something.

The night went by with no mishaps.

 

The following morning, Kiran was woken up by someone knocking on her door.

 

—Kiran! Kiran, are you awake? — _it was Mist, and she seemed to be in a hurry._

 

She got out of bed and started braiding her hair like usual, opening the door just a bit since she was still on her pajama.

 

—Mist? — _she asked, a little concerned_.— What happened?  
—Commander Anna said she’s received a report! — _the cleric informed quickly._ — I don’t know the details, but she told me to warn you immediately.  
—Is she in the main hall? — _Kiran inquired, finishing her braid and tossing it over her shoulder. Mist nodded._ — Right, tell her I’ll be there once I change my clothes.

 

The cleric left with a look of determination on her face and Kiran closed the door, proceeding to get dressed as fast as she could. Phone in her pocket, Breidablik in her hip and hood over her head, she left her chambers and ran to the main hall.

 

—Commander! — _she called, identifying the vast majority of the Heroes present. Even Sharena was there_.  
—Kiran, excellent. — _Anna said, serious tone. Her gaze shifted to another corridor, where Sonya and Virion where arriving from._ — Now that we’re all here, I have dire news.  
—Another invasion? — _Matthew inquired, rather calmed for the whole situation_.  
—Yes. — _the Commander nodded_.— Embla has invaded the world of Conquest.

 

Kiran facepalmed, and most of the people present turned to look at her.

 

—We depart in five minutes. — _the redhead continued, returning everyone’s attention to the matter at hand_.— Go fetch your weapons.

 

Most of the Heroes left. In the hall stayed Anna, the siblings, Morgan, Alm, Hinata and Raigh, as well as Kiran.

 

—Are you two staying? — _the Commander looked at the last two_.  
—Yes, you can count on us to hold the castle. — _Hinata declared, Raigh nodding behind him_.  
—That’s good. — _Anna said, turning to the Summoner_.— Any ideas you might want to share, Kiran?  
—This is not good. — _she whispered, crossing her arms. Everyone heard her_.— Leo’s going to be a pain… — _Kiran shifted her weight from one leg to the other_.— Morgan, we’re going to fight Inigo, Severa and Owain.  
—We’re what?! — _Morgan was shocked_.— But… but Owain is my cousin!   
—You’re the son of Chrom? — _she was surprised to hear that. So she’d summoned a Morgan from a universe in which her save file happened_.  
—Yes, but why would we fight Owain, Inigo and Severa in another world? — _the aspiring tactician was confused_.  
—It’s a long story. — _Kiran sighed_.— Anyways, I think we’re going up against an elite force of twelve people or more, including Xander.  
—I knew that world sounded familiar. — _Alfonse looked to the side_.  
—You mean the one that was with Veronica that one time? — _Sharena was rather worried_.— Then how do we break his contract?  
—We don’t. — _Kiran looked at her_.— He’s a stubborn man. It doesn’t matter if we release his world from Embla’s control; he’ll remain at Veronica’s side until something drastic makes him change his opinion.  
—Which means we shouldn’t worry about it for now. — _Alm spoke up_.  
—Exactly. — _the Summoner concluded_.

 

She noticed Alfonse looking at her the same way he did in the world of Mystery. There was something he wanted to ask, she was sure of it.   
But why didn’t he?

 

The rest of the Heroes returned, armed and with their weapons, and they left immediately.

The gateway to the world of Conquest was a bit farther away than the one to Mystery, so on the way there they had enough time to discuss some strategy.

 

—You said we’ll be up against an elite force of twelve or more. — _the Commander stated, slightly ahead of Kiran_.— What can you tell us about them?   
—They’re four on horseback, two on wyvernback and the rest are on foot. — _Kiran explained._ — One of them is an armored knight, two of them are mages and one is an archer. They have a healer, two lance users, three axe users and three sword users.   
—That’s some detailed information… — _Morgan was impressed_.   
—I can take on the ones on wyvernback. — _Alm noted, running next to her_.— The sword I’m wielding was made to fight dragons.   
—It is? — _Kiran was surprised. But of course! Alm also wielded the Falchion, didn’t he? The Valentian Falchion._

 

They reached the gateway and hopped in. Once on the other side, everyone had to squint their eyes for a moment to adjust to the darkness.

 

—We’re in Nohr. — _Kiran noted_.— I… I honestly don’t know what I was expecting, it’s always dark in here.   
—Always dark? — _Lyn repeated, baffled_.— That must be so sad…   
—Imagine trying to go to the bathroom at night. — _Sonya chuckled, entertained with the idea of a place ruled by darkness_.   
—No, don’t say that! — _Mist clenched her staff, pouting._

 

Sharena was silently scared by the idea and Alfonse had to put all of his concentration into not rolling his eyes back into his skull.

Matthew looked to the sides, concentrated, and Kiran immediately knew what was happening.

 

—There they come. — _she stated, returning everyone’s attention to the matter at hands._

 

Anna and the siblings stepped forward, looking at the front of the group and at the shadows approaching them.

The fog cleared out just a little and they were able to see the opposing force in front of them. Kiran counted sixteen: all twelve she’d anticipated and four other soldiers.

 

Xander advanced more than the rest, atop his horse, an even more imposing figure now that his dark attire and the darkness around them contrasted with his hair and face.

 

—So, you have come to battle us? — _he spoke up, using the same tone he’d otherwise use on Hoshidians_.— Very well, let’s see if this is the justice you believe in.

 

Without another word, he turned towards his men and began his battle preparations.

The three at the front did the same, but they instead turned to look at Kiran.

 

—I counted sixteen. — _Sharena noted._   
—Yes, but the twelve she mentioned are there. — _Morgan pointed out, looking to the Nohrians before looking back at Kiran._ — So?

 

Kiran thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

 

—The vanguard will be the three fliers, backed up by the three mages, the archer and that red mercenary. — _she spoke up as everyone paid close attention_.— After them will be the two troubadours, defended by the pink knight and the axe user in red and blue. The last line of defense will be the mercenary in blue, the two cavaliers, and Xander at the end.  
—Seems like it. — _said the Prince, looking at the opponents. They were getting ready as well,_ _orders being shouted from one side to the other_.  
—So, here’s the plan. — _Kiran raised her voice a little, and her entire group turned to her_.— Alm, Prince Alfonse and Commander Anna will be the vanguard. Alm will take on Princess Camilla, the purple-haired malig knight (basically a wyven rider), Commander Anna will take on the pegasus flier and Prince Alfonse will rush past them.  
—I will what? — _he was confused_.  
—Roderick, Princess Sharena, Morgan and Sonya will rush in with you. — _she looked at him for a moment before turning to Lyn_.— Lyn will shoot down Beruka, the other wyvern rider. Prince Alfonse, you will go with the vanguard to draw her attention and let the mages and Roderick catch up with you.   
—So I have to take care of her before she goes after the Prince or decides to take out one of the rest. — _Lyn said, understanding_.  
—Exactly. Mist, you’ll stay with her like the last time. — _Kiran continued, and the cleric nodded_.— Princess Sharena and the rest: once you’re past the fliers you need to deal with the mages. Princess, you will take on Prince Leo, the one on horseback. — _she looked at her, and the blonde gulped silently._ — Most of his spells come from the ground, so watch out for your feet. Roderick, you’ll go for Severa, the mercenary; Sonya, you need to take out the blond mage, Owain, as fast as you can.   
—I will, don’t worry. — _the mage simply smiled, confident_.  
—Morgan, I need you to deal with the other mage. — _Kiran resumed her explanation_.— If any of you have any spare time, please take out Niles, the archer. Virion and Matthew probably will, but stay alert anyways. The same goes for you, Prince. — _she looked at Alfonse_.— You’ll rush past the mages to draw their attention so the group behind you can deal with them.  
—What am I, the decoy? — _Alfonse couldn’t help but chuckle, demeanor still serious_.  
—You’re the best at dodging in the group aside from your sister. — _Kiran explained._ — Plus, everyone will go for you, since you’re the leader.  
—Right, that does make sense. — _the Prince agreed_.  
—Once you rush past the mages, take on Arthur, the blond axe user. He should be easy pickings, just don’t get hit. — _she continued_.— The pink knight is slow but strong, so I’d rather have Sonya deal with her from afar. — _Kiran looked at the mage_.— There’s no need to hurry for that, she shouldn’t move unless any of you get near Princess Elise, the blonde troubadour. So take her out after you’ve dealt with Owain. — _she indicated, and Sonya smiled_.— Then; Alm, Commander Anna and Lyn, you three will go after the team that deals with the mages. While they’re taking care of them, you’ll go in with Prince Alfonse (after Arthur is dealt with) and face the last line of defense. Lyn will stop by the middle so Mist can heal wounds; but from there she should be able to shoot down the axe cavalier. Meanwhile, Commander Anna will go for the female cavalier, Peri, Alm will go for the mercenary, Inigo, and Prince Alfonse will go for Xander, again.

 

Just when they were finished with the explanations, they heard Xander at the other side shout for their men to begin the advance. Anna did the same, and the plan was set in motion.

 

Everyone did as they had been told. The redhead was the first one to reach the pegasus, Alm following right behind her and blocking Camilla’s axe that was aimed towards the Commander. Alfonse ran straight to Beruka, ducking under his shield last second and sliding on the dead grass past the attack of the wyvern. Lyn didn’t take long to fire an arrow through both wings of the dragon, forcing it to crash land in the forest to their left.

With Camilla and the pegasus distracted, the second line advanced behind Alfonse and towards their targets. Kiran signaled Matthew and Virion, so when Niles spotted the team and was about to fire, a dagger stuck to his bow, making him duck to avoid any other projectiles.   
Virion took that opportunity to pin him to the ground by sticking his cape down with a couple of arrows.

 

Roderick blocked Severa’s path and forced her to fight him instead of Anna, Sonya didn’t show any mercy against Owain while Morgan hid behind her and incinerated the tome of the other mage.   
Sharena reached Leo and her speed and dodgyness were put to the test as she jumped from one side to the other, trying to avoid being hit by Brynhildr while at the same time trying to reach him with her lance.

 

Alfonse found Arthur and didn’t waste a second in cutting his axe in half with a strong slash of his blade. Then he was forced to step back, as Niles shot an arrow at his feet from his uncomfortable position on the ground. Two people reacted at the sight of this: Morgan shoot a fireball at the archer’s bow to melt the iron and force him to drop it, while Effie saw Arthur retreating with a broken axe and swung her lance at the Prince’s head.

 

He ducked in the nick of time, raising his shield just in case, which Sharena stepped on to jump over Leo. Everything happened so fast, that when Kiran signaled Virion to shoot the only thing his arrow managed to do was distract Effie for a second as it hit her shield.   
That was enough, however, as Sonya had seen everything and proceeded to bombard the knight with blades of wind that forced her to take cover and prevented her from attacking.

 

Lyd dropped off Mist as Alm and Anna rushed to catch up with Alfonse, and the cleric proceeded to heal Roderick. A blindingly fast arrow from Lyn’s bow hit the thigh of the horse the axe user was on, throwing both to the ground. 

Severa’s sword was sent flying across the battlefield by Roderick, landing near Elise and scaring her enough to prevent her from attacking Mist, as well as giving Lyn time to aim an arrow at her, threatening.

 

Anna reached Peri at the same time as the other troubadour ceased to launch spells at Alfonse (because Roderick finally reached her), allowing him to engage in combat with Xander and stopping him from going after the Commander. Alm followed suit behind them, blocking Inigo’s way to the Prince and forcing him to confront him instead.

 

Kiran watched the battlefield intently, focusing on the main duel as the rest were going smoothly: the Prince’s duel. Alfonse shielded and attacked as he could, Xander having the advantage of being on horseback. 

At some point, Alfonse launched himself forward suddenly with his sword, making the Nohrian pull the reins of his horse to try and dodge it. However, the tip of the sword managed to reach the thigh of the mount and stab it, making it neigh in pain and lose balance.

 

Xander and his horse fell to the ground, and the Askran relaxed for the split second between them hitting the ground and the Prince rolling over his shoulder, immediately standing up and stepping past his mount to attack the other.

 

Kiran was surprised by that, not really having expecting him to do that but seeing it kind of predictable in hindsight, coming from Xander. Now that those two were having a legit sword duel, the Summoner saw their fighting styles and discovered that, despite also having a shield like Alfonse’s, the Nohrian Prince didn’t use it as much as the other did.   
Only then did she remember the Askran battle terms she’d read about in the library.

 

When Alfonse assumed a defensive stance and Xander began to go all out, Kiran knew something else had to be done to regain the upper hand in that battle.

 

—Prince Alfonse!! — _she yelled from her position as quick as she could so he wouldn’t get that distracted_.— SMITE!!

 

The Askran Prince didn’t waste a second to execute her order. He blocked Xander’s incoming attack and ducked behind his shield, sword also covered; before launching himself forward. Xander tried to block the incoming attach with Siegfried out of pure instinct, but ended up having to shield his own sword from hitting him because of the sheer force of the attack. The problems for him didn’t stop there however, as Alfonse hadn’t simply stepped forward: he’d jumped.   
His shield collided with Xander’s sword, pushing it against the Nohrian’s own shield and, in turn, launching him backwards and to the ground. Alfonse landed swiftly, taking another step towards the fallen prince and uncovering his sword from behind his shield to point it at his throat.

 

All the Nohrians that’d seen it stood in silence, Peri on her knees at the border of tears from frustration next to her wounded horse and Inigo lying on his back on the ground with his sword blocking Alm’s Falchion.   
Leo looked at his brother over his shoulder, surprised, with his head tilted backwards from the presence of Sharena’s lance inches away from his throat. Camilla petted her wounded dragon, disappointed, while Elise clenched her staff with a downing sense of impotence.

 

Xander’s surprised expression returned to his usual frowning face, sighing in defeat. Alfonse sheathed his sword and stepped back, watching the other royal stand up and stick his sword on the ground.

 

—You fought well. — _he stated, solemn_.— I admit defeat. That means my world is no longer bound to Embla. — _his expression turned somber_.— Next time we meet, however, I will personally defeat you.

 

Both princes exchanged serious, defiant looks, before turning to their respective side and walking away from each other.

 

Alfonse regrouped with the rest and Mist tended to his wounds.   
Sharena sighed next to Anna, who seemed to be pondering about something.

  
—How can a Hero like Xander choose to stay loyal to Veronica and the Emblian Empire? — _the redhead eventually sighed as well, catching Sharena’s attention, as well as Kiran’s._  
—Xander has… issues. — _Kiran looked to the side_.  
—There are Heroes who help the people of our world by their own free will. — _Alfonse spoke up, having heard the conversation_.— I wish I could say the same about him, but Embla and Pincess Verionica are just…  
—He’s a person that won’t change his mind unless something drastic happens. — _Kiran said softly, her gaze on the floor._ — And until that, he’s willing to go up against his entire family to defend his cause.  
—Veronica must have won him over, one way or another. — _the Prince added, looking at the Summoner. When Kiran decided to look up, she saw the same look she’d seen on his face twice before_.— We shouldn’t be so surprised, considering there is something about the Summoner that wins over Heroes very quickly.  
—Same goes for your sister. — _Anna gave him a knowing look, and the Prince just sighed_.  
—Two of my best friends are Heroes! — _Sharena smiled happily_.— That's why they stay, because they eventually warm up to us and the others. — _her smile almost faded, and she looked at the rest of the group, chatting_.— I only wish I had more friends like them.  
—I've told you before, Sharena. — _Alfonse looked at her_.— Heroes will eventually return to their worlds. You can’t keep them here forever.  
—I know I can’t. — _she pouted, serious_.— But I can be their friend while they’re here, can’t I? It’s not my fault the only one you were friends with left to go home.  
—Enough, Sharena. — _the Prince gave her a serious, tired, almost irritated look_.  
—Well, am I right or not? — _she looked at him, challenging. Kiran was then made very aware of the fact that those two were siblings with little age gap between them_.  
—Enough, you two. — _Anna spoke up. Alfonse sighed and Sharena turned to the redhead with an almost guilty look. The Commander sighed as well_.— We should make our way back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling quarrels, yay
> 
> Also, trying to justify why Xander is... well, Xander; it's really frustrating lmao


	8. Truth Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Morgan talk tactics (sort of), and she drops some truth bombs on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally going to include the Binding Trial, but ended up being too long so I had to cut it.  
> Anyways, enjoy best son and not-his-mother.
> 
> Also, spoilers for Blazing Sword and The Binding Blade

They arrived at the castle past lunchtime, almost in the evening. Some of them were tired, most of them hungry. It wasn't long after their arrival that they were called for dinner.

 

Kiran had guard duty afterwards, so she left to do the rounds inside the castle. She spent the first two hours humming softly to herself, walking around with her hands at her back, passing by some guards from time to time and smiling to them politely, saluting them. Her eyes had always been quick to adjust from light to dark and vice-versa, what with her bright phone and computer screen on at ungodly hours of the night, so she didn't really feel like she needed to carry a candle around like Anna.

 

When she was passing by a desolated hallway, she thought that maybe, just maybe if nobody heard her, she could play some music on her phone on the lowest volume. She hadn't heard any type of music since arriving there, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable. If there was one thing she wished she had right now, aside from other obvious ones, it was headphones.

So she took out her smartphone and decided to play it the safest way possible with the song choice: she picked a simple, lyricless lullaby to help her sleep better that night.

 

The lowest volume was still a bit too loud for the silence surrounding her, so she pressed the part that released the sound waves to her temple. That way she could still hear the notes, and it made way less noise than before.

 

She kept the music on for as long as she felt like she was out of earshot from anyone. When her rounds brought her back to the main areas of the castle, she closed the app and returned her phone to her pocket, continuing with the lullaby in a soft hum.

 

At about half an hour before midnight, she decided to stop by the library and make sure Raigh had gone to sleep and there was nobody else awake. She reached the door, singing a foreign song in a murmur, and opened it.

 

Inside the library was a single candle atop one of the tables, with books next to it and someone sleeping with their head rested on them.

Upon closer inspection, the person turned out to be Morgan.

 

—Morgan. — _she called softly, placing one hand on his shoulder_.— Morgan, there are better places to sleep than on some books.

 

The boy opened his eyes with laziness, sitting straight on the chair and looking at her with a hint of confusion on his expression.

 

—Kiran…?   
—It’s almost midnight, Morgan. — _she informed him, and only then did he realize how dark the library was_.— You should go to sleep in your room.

 

He apologised with embarrassment and got up, picking up all the books and hurrying to their respective bookshelves. When she saw him return empty handed, she blew off the candle and turned to him with a calm smile.

 

—I’ll accompany you to your room.

 

They made their way through the empty corridors in silence, taking their time since the aspiring tactician had a bit of trouble locating himself in the darkness. Not only that, but he seemed to be pondering over something instead of focusing on getting to his room.   
Eventually, he looked up at her and slowed down his pace.

 

—Kiran, about today’s battle… — _he began, whispering. She slowed down as well_.  
—Yes?  
—I was thinking that, maybe I could’ve called out to Owain and the other two. — _he proposed._ — They could’ve gotten distracted or confused for some time, perhaps even doubtful about fighting us. Wouldn't that have been an advantage?  
—Perhaps. — _she whispered back, a soft smile on her face. He was indeed the son of Robin_.— But the thing is, Morgan, they changed their identities and jobs when they arrived at the world of Conquest. — _Kiran explained, and the boy was surprised by that_.— They’ve pledged their services to the Nohrian royals and won’t allow anything to blow their cover. Had you called out to them at that moment, they would’ve probably pretended not to hear you.  
—Is that so… — _Morgan looked down_.  
—Still, it’s more than probable that they would’ve been distracted or conflicted had you done that. — _she smiled at him, and he lifted his head_.— I didn’t think about it in that moment, it’s a great idea. Did you just come up with it?  
—Yes... — _he smiled, proud and nervous of being praised by another tactician_.— I was thinking about them, and it just popped into my mind.  
—You truly are your mother’s son. — _she patted his head softly, arriving at the door of his room. He seemed overjoyed to hear that_.— Now, please don’t be like your mother in this aspect and go to bed at a decent hour. — _she chuckled_.

 

Morgan laughed softly, said his goodnights and entered his room.

Kiran sighed and made her way over to the guards stationed at the front door to finish her guard duty.

 

She went to bed a couple of minutes past midnight and the night passed by with no mishaps.

 

The following morning they had breakfast in peace, without anyone barging in with an urgent report, at least not for now. Everyone went to mind their own business, and Kiran decided to go try her luck at the summoning stone.   
Nobody followed her.

 

Atop the platform, she checked the date on her phone: today was the birthday of one of her school classmates.   
She sighed and shot the orb with Breidablik on one hand.

 

The first one to come out was Jakob. Kiran was surprised, to say the least, but proceeded with her introduction either way. She knew convincing him wouldn’t be easy, so she told him about the battle the previous day.

 

—I understand. — _the butler nodded._ — But I believe my skills would be put to better use here in the castle, rather than in a battlefield.   
—I see… — _she muttered, understanding. It did make sense, actually_.— We have a few maids here in the castle and some of us are in cooking duty, but I don’t think we’re anywhere near your level. — _she laughed softly, embarrassed_.   
—I’m used to the worst scenario possible, so please don’t worry about it. — _he sighed_.   
—Oh, no. Nobody here is as disastrous as Felicia. — _Kiran corrected_.   
—That is a relief, thank you. — _Jakob smiled kindly, and the Summoner knew by that gesture that she was in his list of people he wouldn’t be a nonsensical git with._

 

Relieved as well, though certainly for a different reason than the butler, she indicated him to stand aside for a moment and wait there.

She proceeded to shoot the orb again with Breidablik on one hand as the other returned her phone to her pocket.

 

The second one to appear was Lukas. Kiran was happy for two reasons: first, it was Lukas; and second, they finally had someone who excelled in defense. She gave the usual explanations and, as expected, the soldier shrugged politely and opted to join them.   
Lukas was a man complex in his simplicity, and she was very much glad to have him around.

 

—Now, please follow me, you two. — _she looked at both men_.— I’ll show you around the castle.

 

Kiran toured Jakob and Lukas around. She took them to the Training Tower, the Blessed Gardens, the hot spring, and the Arena before entering the castle through the corridor of the inner garden.

 

They arrived at the main hall, oddly empty, and proceeded to go to the mess hall and kitchen.

 

—This is the kitchen, Jakob. — _she noted, and the butler nodded, examining the room with his eyes_.— Usually we have turns for kitchen duty, but considering you’re staying at the castle I assume you’ll want to help out here most of the time.   
—You are correct. — _he nodded again, going through the cabinets and counting everything he saw_.   
—Then you must know one of us, including some maids, will be (like I said) in kitchen duty almost every day. The shifts are in the corkboard in the main hall, if you’re curious. — _Kiran explained, turning to Lukas for a second_.— By the way, Lukas, can you cook?   
—Me? Cook? — _the soldier seemed to ponder about it_.— Yes, I can cook. But I don’t think I could cook for so many people, let alone… well, fit their tastes.   
—Then you’ll only be on guard duty. — _she informed him, and the ginger simply nodded in understanding_.— Also, Jakob.   
—Yes? — _the butler was admiring the tea kettles_.   
—All of us on kitchen duty know how to cook decently enough, so I don’t think you’ll have to babysit anyone. — _she chuckled, a bit nervous._   
—That is another relief. —he set the kettle back in its place.— So I just help them with what they need and keep the kitchen clean. — _Jakob looked at Kiran, and she nodded_.— Then I might get the chance to learn new recipes for my master. — _he looked back at the kettle before walking up to the other two to continue_.— I dearly hope this realm grows tea plants.   
—They do. — _Kiran laughed softly, exiting the kitchen and continuing with the tour_.— I’m no expert in tea, but the tea here is good enough. Could be improved, though.   
—Seems like you already have a mission, Jakob. — _Lukas chuckled_.   
—Indeed it seems.

 

At the main hall they stopped by the corkboard for a moment so Jakob could see the cooking shifts. After that, Kiran decided she ought to show them the library, unlike what the royal siblings and Anna did with her.

So instead of going to the rooms, she took the other way.

 

—This is the library. — _she indicated, opening the door. The statement picked Lukas’ interest._

 

Inside the library were Raigh, Alfonse, Morgan and Virion (those last two playing chess), who each all raised their heads at the sound of her voice. The Prince shut close the book he was reading and stood up.

 

—Why didn’t you tell me you were going to summon? — _Alfonse asked, serious as always, stopping in front of her and crossing his arms. She could swear there were hints of a very well retained pout in his eyes._   
—Why- You always come by on your own, so I assumed you had better things to do. — _Kiran simply said. Plus, did Alfonse really think she’d go bother a royal for something as little as another summoning?_

 

Alfonse stared at her for a second before sighing a “fair enough” and uncrossing his arms, resting one on his hip.

 

—Sorry about that. — _this time he looked at the other two._ — I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. — _he smiled politely_.— I’m very glad to be able to count with your help.

 

The other two men were about to reply when a voice came from the corridor.

 

—Kiran! — _it was Anna._

 

Everyone in the library got alarmed, and the two new ones got confused. The Summoner turned to look at the door and saw the Commander stop running at the entrance, catching her breath for a second before raising her head to look at her.

 

—We’ve got an urgent report! — _she announced_.— Embla is advancing on the World of Binding!  
—What?! Already?! — _Kiran was shocked_.  
—Where did Sharena go? — _Alfonse asked, trying to remain calm, running towards the door_.  
—To the Training Tower, go for the rest! — _Anna yelled after him. She then turned to Kiran, again_.— We’ll meet at the main hall.

 

The Summoner nodded and watched the redhead run off. 

 

—I’ll go fetch my tome! — _Morgan announced, leaving after the Commander_.

 

The library went silent as the two recently summoned looked at her, confused.

Kiran turned to the rest.

 

—Virion. — _she called, and the archer got up._   
—Yes, yes. — _Virion simply said, cleaning up a bit the chess board before walking out of the place_.   
—Raigh. — _she looked at the mage_.   
—I know. — _he said, not looking up from his book_.— I’ll send a message if something happens.   
—Good. Jakob will also be staying. — _she informed, and the two of them exchanged looks of acknowledgement._

 

She left the library with both men following suit, making their way to the main hall. There, she encountered one of the guards, probably the one who came in with the report, and approached him.

 

—Please, bring me a Killer Lance.

 

The guard nodded and left immediately. 

With some seconds of calmness, Kiran exhaled and looked at the two behind her.

 

—What is going on? — _Lukas asked, confused, and the butler gave her a look that indicated he also wanted to know_.  
—The Empire has crossed one of the gateways and is invading that world to bind their Heroes under a contract to serve them. — _she explained briefly_.— The world they’ve invaded this time is one we call the World of Binding, funnily enough.  
—So we will go there to fight the… what were they, Emblians? — _the soldier inquired, apparently understanding_.  
—That’s what I hope. — _she nodded_.— If we’re too late, we’ll have to fight Heroes from that world. If we prove to be stronger than them, their contract will be broken and they’ll be free again.

 

Lukas hummed in understandment.   
As Kiran explained to Jakob who else will be staying at the castle with him, the rest of the team started to arrive at the main hall, fully armed and ready to go.

 

When they were all ready, the guard from before reached Kiran with the Killer Lance in his hands, and she passed it over to Lukas.

 

They made their way to the gateway to Binding. Just like the previous day, they had some time to discuss strategy, though not as much.

 

—So? Any details, Kiran? — _Anna inquired, running at her right_.  
—Actually, not many. — _the Summoner kept looking forward._ — I’m not as sure with this one as I was with yesterday’s. I know there’ll be a swordsman and a fire mage, but aside from that… — _she pondered._ — Maybe a mounted wind mage. Oh, and we might fight Raigh.  
—We might- what? — _Mist was confused._  
—Raigh is from the World of Binding? — _Lyn was surprised_.  
—Yes, and I think you two should know something, Lyn, Matthew. — _Kiran spoke slowly, almost embarrassed of what she was about to say. The other two looked at each other and back at her_.  
—Something Lady Lyndis and I should know? — _Matthew repeated, intrigued. The royal siblings, running ahead of them, not so casually slowed down to listlen._  
—Mhm. — _Kiran nodded, taking a deep breath_.— You see, the World of Binding… is the same world as yours, the World of Blazing. — _she heard all of the ones who were paying attention get surprised and confused_.— But twenty years apart.  
—What?! — _Sharena was shocked_.  
—I knew we were missing important information in that book. — _the Prince muttered._  
—B-But wait. — _Lyn was confused, and Matthew was too baffled to speak_.— Which one is older? — _she questioned, later realizing how weird that had sounded_.  
—The World of Binding is set twenty years into the future of your world. — _Kiran explained_.— Do you know who Raigh is, by the way?

 

Everyone remained silent, as if they all knew she was about to drop another truth bomb on them.   
Some of them gulped in preparation.

  
—He’s Nino’s son.   
—WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral Jakob is undeapreciated Jakob  
> Like, not "I can make tea and murder" Jakob but also not "Ah, Master Corrin (please step on me)" Jakob
> 
> Also, Lukas the ace bookworm, part timing as a soldier  
> Fight me on that


	9. The World of Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company book it to Elibe to kick Roy's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baron class halves damage taken from bows, so I find it really funny to picture Lukas slashing arrows midair with his lance like it's nothing, and if they do hit him they'll probably break at the impact with his armor because Valentian Barons were probably one-man fortresses.
> 
> Also, spoilers for The Binding Blade, Echoes: SOV and Awakening.  
> And also Shadow Dragon? And Blazing Sword, I guess?

They arrived at the gateway to Binding with several people shocked and confused.  
Kiran then realized it probably hadn’t been the brightest idea to tell them such a thing before the battle, but whatever.

 

Once past the gateway and inside Elibe, most of them immediately spotted a small army advancing at the other side of the river.

 

—That’s Roy’s army. — _the Summoner stated, walking to the path at the right to intercept them_.

 

At this point, Kiran could even feel Alfonse staring at her back, and she could swear it was the same look he’d been giving her lately.  
It was starting to become worrying.

 

Both groups met on the path next to the river. Roy stepped past Cecilia and Lilina, one hand rested on the hilt of his sword, as the royal siblings and Anna stood in front of Kiran.

 

—You must be Prince Alfonse of the Askran Kingdom. — _Roy stated._ — I'm Roy, and I'm leading the forces of Pherae on my father's behalf. Pleased to make your acquaintance, — _he paused for a second, his expression turning serious_.— but Princess Veronica has commanded us to stop you right here.  
—Are you perhaps under a contract? — _Alfonse spoke up_.  
—We are all bound by a contract, that is correct. — _the redhead nodded._ — I hope you'll forgive me for what we must now do.

 

As Roy turned to his army, the siblings and Anna immediately looked at Kiran.

 

—He’s leading the forces of Pheare on his father’s behalf. — _Anna repeated, serious_.— Don’t tell me he is…  
—He might be. — _the Prince closed his eyes in thought before looking at the Summoner_.— Is he Lord Eliwood’s son?

 

Kiran looked at Alfonse, and then at Lyn and Matthew behind her, who were listening to the conversation.

 

—He is. — _she finally said_.— And the young lady at his side, Lilina, is Hector’s daughter.  
—Lord Hector’s daughter?! — _Matthew was surprised. He looked at the mage on the other army and smiled_.  
—To think that Hector had a daughter... — _Lyn was also surprised_.— Just what kind of woman could be able to put up with him…?  
—This is going to be a tough battle if they're as strong as their parents. — _the Prince stated_.

 

Kiran distracted herself from the conversation to look at the opposing forces. She identified Roy, Lilina, Cecilia, Clarine, Fae, Sophia, Raigh, Fir, Shanna, Bartre and Gwendolyn, as well as eight other soldiers. Five of them were on horseback, out of which one was a troubadour, three held lances and the last one held a sword. The infantry was comprised of two archers and an axe user.

 

—Alright, listen up. — _the Summoner spoke up._ — Those four cavaliers will be their vanguard, followed by the two axe users and the girl with the sword. — _she indicated_.— The two archers, the pegasus and the little girl will be their first line of defense, backed up by the two mages and the blonde troubadour.  
—Wait a second. — _Sharena interrupted_.— The little girl isn’t armed!  
—No, because she’s a manakete. — _Kiran looked at her_.  
—A what? — _Anna was confused_.  
—A race of people that can turn into dragons with the help of special stones. — _Alfonse explained_.  
—Exactly. — _the Summoner continued._ — Their last line of defense will be the mounted mage, the armored knight and Lilina. Roy will be at the back with the other troubadour.  
—And the plan is? — _Alm inquired, Lukas standing next to him._  
—Unlike the other battles thus far, they will probably be the ones rushing us. — _Kiran’s expression turned serious_.  
—That means now we have to assume a defensive formation. — _Morgan commented, and she nodded to that_.  
—Here’s what we’ll do. — _the Summoner looked at everyone, making sure they were paying attention_.— Our front line will be comprised of Lukas, Prince Alfonse and Commander Anna, backed up by Alm. Close behind them will be the second line, where Roderick, Lyn and Princess Sharena will be. — _she paused for a second_.— Our middle section will be Morgan and Sonya, and the last line will be the rest of us. — _she signaled herself, Virion, Matthew and Mist._ — If either of the royal siblings or Commander Anna fall, the battle will be over. I will be giving orders as the battle progresses, so focus on not breaking the formation and letting the enemies pass.

 

Everyone nodded with determination as they heard Roy shout “charge!” from the other side of the path.

 

They quickly got into position and prepared for the attack. The first ones to rush at them were, as Kiran predicted, the four cavaliers, with one of the lance wielders leading the attack.

As they were getting near with every passing second, Kiran decided to start giving instructions.

 

—The front line will focus on keeping them at bay while the ranged attackers deal with them. — _she raised her voice._ — Front line: do not waste your energies in attacking them!

 

The cavalier at the front went for Alfonse, who stopped his lance with his shield and slashed forward to force him to back up. Sonya took that opportunity to blow the horse away with her blades of wind, which also slightly affected the other cavalier coming right behind.

 

—Lyn!

 

At Kiran’s signal, the Sacaean shot the distracted cavalier and sent him right to the ground. The remaining two went for the redhead and the ginger.

 

—Lukas, Commander: swap positions! — _she indicated._

 

The soldier and Anna looked at each other and ran towards their opposing enemy, that way Lukas could go for the sword user while the redhead went for the lancer and they both had weapon advantage.

 

Lukas deflected all the slashes with his lance as if it was kid’s play, while Anna was doing her best trying not to get hit and blocking the lance thrusts with the broad part of her axe.

With a signal from the Summoner, Matthew shot a dagger to distract the one going for Lukas and give time for Sharena to jump over the soldier and throw the cavalier off of his horse.  
Virion, on the other hand, shot a powerful arrow at the lancer attacking the Commander that went straight through his shoulder.

 

Without losing a single second, Bartre, Fir and the axe user charged in towards the first line. Bartre went straight for the Princess, who had just landed in front of the ginger. Sharena barely had time to throw herself inside the defensive formation to try and dodge the axe before Lukas stuck his lance on the ground where she’d been and blocked the attack.

 

Taking advantage of that small opening, Fir rushed her way into the defensive formation, but was promptly stopped by Roderick and forced to battle him. Alarmed by this, Morgan shot fireballs at Bartre that made him run away and let Lukas close the formation again.

The other axe user went for the Commander at the same time as Shanna descended from the skies towards Alfonse.

 

—Lyn, Virion, Matthew! — _Kiran called out_.— Mist, cast a slowing spell on Fir!

 

One arrow went straight to Shanna’s pegasus’ thigh while the other went to the leg of the axe user, followed by several daggers that pinned his cape to the ground. While the pegasus knight crash-landed on the river, Mist casted a slowing spell on the swordswoman, finally allowing Roderick to catch up with her movements and send her sword flying towards the river.

 

—Alright, listen to me! Alm! — _the Summoner commanded_.— I need you to rush towards the little girl and force her to drop that stone. Don’t let her transform first! The rest, cover up Alm!

 

Lyn advanced nearer to the front lines as Anna and Alfonse prepared themselves to deflect the arrows. As Fae and the two archers charged towards them, Alm rushed past Lukas and directly at the Manakete.

Fae tried to back up instinctively at the sight of the Falcion, which Alm took to his advantage to bat the dragonstone away from her hands and flying towards the river.

 

Immediately after that was taken care of, he turned around to run back to the group as the archers began shooting him down. Alm dodged and ducked, rolling on the ground and standing up with ease, while all the stray arrows were left for the front line to deal with. Alfonse shielded three, Lukas slashed five with his lance like it was nothing and missed one that went straight to his chestplate, only to bend and break once it hit him.

Anna, however, blocked two with her axe and was left with no option but to duck to avoid a third. Luckily, Morgan intercepted it with a fireball and prevented it from hitting Matthew, who, along with Lyn and Virion, proceeded to launch arrows and daggers at the archers until they were pinned to the ground or had their bows break in pieces.

 

—Now Morgan, Princess Sharena and Lyn: swap with the front line!

 

Morgan stood in front of Lukas as Lyn advanced next to him, Sharena standing protectively in front of Anna. Mist took the opportunity to move towards the middle and heal the wounds and scratches of the ones previously at the front.

 

The three opposing mages at the front approached them with caution, launching forward fireballs and blades of wind. Morgan lifted a thick smoke screen to disperse the wind blades and didn’t lose a second to shoot various fireballs through it himself.    
As his attacks dispersed the smoke and allowed both parties to see, Sharena deflected the fire magic from Raigh by spinning her lance in front of her as quickly as she could. Two of Morgan’s fireballs went towards Cecilia, and the third one to Sophia.

 

Cecilia managed to dodge one, but couldn’t move in time for the other one and ended up shielding herself with her tome, which obviously caught on fire. The fireball she dodged went towards Clarine, but she dismissed it with a fierce hit of her staff. Sophia moved to the side to dodge the remaining one, but was stopped in her place afterwards by Matthew’s daggers sticking her dress to the ground and making her trip.

 

Gwendolyn, Lilina and Roy all charged forwards while Raigh tried to pull Lyn’s arrow out of his tome.

 

—Lukas, back to the front! — _Kiran quickly ordered._ — Sonya, Princess; charge!

 

Without further instructions, Sharena deflected Lilina’s fireballs and ran towards her as Roy tried to slash down Morgan, being stopped by Lukas’ lance. Sonya pushed Gwendolyn back from interfering with her blades of wind, sending her stumbling against the other troubadour.

The Princess managed to stab Lilina’s tome by the time the ginger had pushed Roy away with his lance.  
Alfonse then simply walked up to him and pointed his sword at the redhead, who at first thought of fighting back before realizing his entire group had been defeated.

 

—Well… — _Roy finally said, a sigh escaping him as he tried to catch his breath. He returned his sword to its sheath, and Alfonse lowered his_.— You've more than proven that your power is superior to ours. — _he smiled_.— I’m impressed, to think that you were able to defend my attack and still fight back in the end.  
—We have an excellent tactician. — _the Prince simply said, and Kiran felt like she wasn’t meant to hear that from where she was at the back of the group._  
—That’s what I saw. — _Roy rested his hands on his hips_.— My father once told me, that a bright mind behind a battle plan can drastically change the outcome of a war. — _he chuckled_.— But I must go now. May we all battle on the same side one day.

 

Kiran was checking on everyone by the time the Prince returned.

 

—Excellent job, everyone. — _Anna smiled once they were all present_.— We have released the World of Binding from Veronica's contract.  
—Well, that’s a relief. — _Lyn chuckled, and Matthew seemed to catch what she meant. It was clear they were still finding it hard to believe they were twenty years into the future._  
—That was our toughest battle yet. — _Alfonse sighed, sheathing his sword._  
—Don’t mention it, I’m so tired! — _Sharena exclaimed, stretching her hands towards the sky. They began to make their way back to the gateway_.— The air here is so fresh, though! It’s also slightly drier than back at home; I guess every world is different in it’s own way.  
—Now that you mention it, Askr is very humid. — _Mist commented_.— There’s fog almost everyday!  
—I don’t feel much of a difference from where I come from. — _Alm simply added, Lukas and Sonya nodding at his side_.  
—Me neither. — _Roderick joined in_.  
—That means Valm hasn’t changed that much in a very long time, climate wise. — _Virion pondered_.  
—What do you mean? — _Alm looked at him_.

 

There was silence for a moment as they crossed the gateway and returned to their world.

Virion looked to the Summoner, as if asking her to explain in his place. She guessed the archer (and also Morgan, more than probably) knew this because of the legends and whatnot.

  
—Yeah, something you three should probably also know. — _Kiran chuckled softly, and Alfonse paid special attention. The trio from Valentia looked at her, curious_.— Also you, Roderick. — _she looked at him, and the knight was confused_.— You four, along with Virion and Morgan, are from the same world.  
—W-We are? — _Roderick was even more confused_.  
—I mean, I guessed Roderick and us three were, considering he’s from our neighboring continent, Archanea. — _Alm noted, and the knight nodded_.— But Virion and Morgan too?  
—Yeah. — _Kiran simply said._ — You see, Altea and Valentia changed names overtime. Altea became Ylisse, for reasons I’m not aware of; and Valentia became Valm.  
—That sounds awfully similar to Alm. — _Lukas noted_.  
—It’s supposed to, after all. — _Kiran looked at him for a second before continuing_.— The world where Virion and Morgan come from is set roughly two thousand years into the future after the War of Shadows is won by Prince Marth.

  


They made their way back to the castle without that much of a hurry, Kiran looking at her surroundings and confirming that it was indeed more humid and full of mist across the grassy hills.

It was almost dinner by the time they arrived, and Jakob welcomed them with a frown on his face and a hurried expression.

 

—Lady Lyndis, you’re in cooking duty tonight. — _he stated._ — I thought none of you were coming back on time.

 

He somehow got them all to apologise before dragging Lyn with him into the kitchen. Everyone sprinted it to their chambers before the inevitable call for dinner.

Kiran (who wasn’t afraid of Jakob because she knew him) took it with ease and toured Lukas to the barracks, where she left him to choose his room.

 

She then went to her chambers to lay on her bed for as long as she could before the maids eventually came to take her to the mess hall. It’d been a long day, and several things had happened, but there was something weighing on her mind that she wasn’t sure if she should even worry about.  
And that was whatever Prince Alfonse had been meaning to ask, but never got around to doing it. Was he suspicious of her? Was there something wrong? Nobody else gave her that one specific look since she arrived to that world, so why him?

 

Dinner came around, and along with Lyn’s cooking they were introduced to Jakob’s tea.  
Kiran had never been so glad to have Jakob around.

 

After the meal, most of them said their goodnights and retired to mind their own business. She decided to go to the summoning platform. Not to summon, but purely because she liked the view from up there and the usual solitude it encompassed.  
Also, she was lowkey giving the Prince an opportunity to ask whatever he’d been meaning to say, because it was starting to make her nervous.

 

So she walked up the stairs and sat at the border of the platform, the one that looked past the castle walls and towards the horizon. With her feet hanging in the air and the not so gentle but not harsh nightly Askran breeze, she pushed back the hood of her robe and rested her hands on her lap, admiring the view.  
It was truly beautiful.

 

How many times had she wished she could see the stars from her bedroom window back at her world? Light pollution was specially notorious in the cities, where she happened to live. Not even in the outskirts could she see the stars as she wanted during the few camping nights she’d had. One of her fondest memories, if not the only one, from school was when they traveled to a small man-made reserve in the middle of the desert for a study trip. During the three nights they spent there, she would’ve sacrificed her sleep just to look at the starry sky had they not been assigned a supervisor to make sure they all slept.

It also happened to be one of the few moments from school she remembered vividly: the cold, harsh nightly winds of the desert, the pitch black darkness surrounding her, her body covered in a soft warm blanket that fluttered around her due to the air currents, and the sky. The moon as her only source of light, the Milky Way decorating the night sky with tons of stars as she and her classmates looked up in silent awe.

 

Without fully realizing it, she began to hum softly. It was silly, to think that she’d be humming the ending credits song of an animated series, but there she was.

 

_No matter how many times it repeats  
How many times I am reborn _

 

She wasn’t really sure if what she felt was sadness, or simply melancholy, thinking about her world prived of such a view as the one she had at that moment. It was hard not to compare, not to think back, but it surprised her (even if just a bit) to do it without longing to be there.  
She’d grown so used to Askr already, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to go back home anymore.

  
_It’s always a new_  
_Sky that I show you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharena trying her best to get Anna-senpai to notice her.
> 
> Also no, Kiran doesn't have a *tragic* backstory, it's mostly the fact that she's aware her world is shitty and has been for almost her entire life, therefore she's not very fond of humans in general. She didn't have the most blissful childhood but it certainly wasn't tragic.
> 
> And for those wondering; yes, the little song at the ending is The Ancient Magus' Bride first ending.  
> I like to have my characters sing short fragments of songs when it contributes to the atmosphere of the scene/the character and how we view them/the story in general, but I'm aware it can look weird sometimes so no, don't worry: it will rarely happen


	10. Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse have a nightly conversation. Also, she talks about books with the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's finally here: whatever Alfonse has been meaning to ask Kiran since... idk, World of Mystery?
> 
> Also, spoilers for uh... One Thousand and One Nights.  
> I'm not joking, really. Spoilers for that.

Kiran’s almost silent stargazing, interrupted only by her soft humming, continued on for about half an hour. Her thoughts drifted back to the present moment, and she decided she’d be there for another ten minutes and then go to bed.  
If Alfonse felt like asking whatever he had been wanting to, he’d probably find her. But if he didn’t, she’d just go to sleep.

 

Another five eternal minutes passed, accompanied by her now almost silent humming and the nightly breeze of Askr. When she began to hear calm steps approaching the platform on the grass below, it didn’t take her long to tell who they were from.

 

She heard them go up the stairs and stop for a moment once they got to the top.   
Kiran stopped humming with a final low note and slowly tuned to see the Prince, standing a meter behind her, his gaze locked on her but his thoughts probably somewhere else.

 

—Is something wrong? — _she asked softly, his expression distracted but serious. He seemed to snap back into reality._   
—Not really. — _he simply said, walking up to her side_.— May I?

 

She nodded with a small smile and returned her gaze to the stars in front of her.

The Prince sat at her left and looked at the sky. Silence fell upon them as he organized his thoughts

 

—Summoner… — _he started eventually, voice calm and almost quiet_.— May I ask you a question?

 

Kiran stayed silent for a second. So she was right, after all; there was something he wanted to know but never got around to asking.  
She just hoped it was nothing bad.

 

—Yes?  
—How… How is it that you know so much about other worlds? — _he questioned._ — And to where does your knowledge extend to? You don’t seem to know much about us, yet when it comes to the other worlds it’s almost as if… — _he went silent_.   
—As if? — _she wanted to hear it_.   
—As if you’ve lived a life in each and every one of them. — _Alfonse turned to look at her._

 

Kiran returned the look for a second before raising her head to the sky. He seemed unable to hold back his questions anymore, yet at the same time it was like he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to even ask.

 

The Summoner, meanwhile, was pondering whether to tell him or not. How was she supposed to explain? How could she tell him without making it sound weird?  
“Oh, all of those worlds are games in mine”, sounded just terrible. She knew the stories by heart, the mechanics, the…   
She then got an idea. She wouldn’t be lying, now would she?   
She wasn’t going to lie, she just wasn’t going to tell him the whole truth. And not only him, it was probably for the best if that was one detail she would keep forever a secret.

 

—Well, the thing is… — _she looked down, choosing her words carefully. Alfonse paid full attention, not looking away from her. It felt strange_.— In the world where I come from… their lives, battles and wars are tales some of us have read. — _she explained, calmly, at a slow and steady pace_.— We all thought they were nothing more than that: tales. My world is very different than this one and the others, you see. — _she smiled softly_.— So I grew up reading this fantastic, magical tales of brave heroes and their quests to save the ones they loved and protect the places they lived in. I grew up admiring these fictional characters more than the people surrounding me, loving them more, rooting for them to succeed and crying when they didn’t. — _she chuckled, her smile almost fading_.— Of course, it never crossed my mind I would one day live to stand at their side and have dinner in the same table.

 

The Prince stayed silent, his gaze eventually falling to the ground below them in thought.

 

—I see… — _he spoke softly after some moments of silence._ — That explains a lot, but… why is our world the only one you don’t know about?   
—Would you feel comfortable knowing that I’ve read your life time and time again? — _she laughed quietly, turning to look at him. Alfonse made a nervous expression that told her everything she needed to know_.— So please don’t tell the rest about this. — _she smiled, and he nodded in understanding. It was the best for them_.— As for why… well, I don’t know myself why is this world the only one never mentioned in any tale.   
—Now that’s strange. — _he commented, resting his hands slightly behind him at his sides, leaning back a bit_.— Though I guess it’s better that way.   
—Yeah…

 

Silence fell upon them again as they stared at the night sky. Kiran caressed her knuckles, the bruises starting to fade away.

She was glad the conversation had sailed smoothly, especially because it hadn’t been anything bad.

 

—Say, Summoner… — _Alfonse spoke up, his tone filled with a well hidden curiosity behind his calmed expression._  
—Kiran. — _she corrected. It was starting to feel weird, having him be the only one in the entire Order not calling her by her name_.  
—What? — _he was confused for a second, turning to look at her._  
—My name is Kiran, you know. — _she simply said_.— If you’re not calling me by my name, then you might as well call me the "Great Hero" or whatever it is I’m supposed to be.  
—… — _Alfonse seemed even more confused_.— You want me to call you “Great Hero”?  
—N-No, it was sarcasm! — _she blurted out, turning to look at him._  
—It was what…?  
—Nevermind. — _Kiran sighed. Of course the concept of sarcasm was form her world._ — Just, please stop calling me Summoner, it feels weird.

 

Alfonse looked at her, still somewhat confused, but decided not to dwell on it.

 

—Well, then; Kiran. — _he started over again. Only then did both of them realize it was probably the first time he called her by her name._   
—… Yes? — _she looked back at the stars_.   
—What is your world like? — _the Prince asked, with the same caution as before_.— How different is it from this one and the others?   


Kiran looked to the ground. She guessed it was fair to tell him somethings about her world, without delving into too much detail.

 

—My world… — _she started, organizing her thoughts_.— My world is a place of extremes.  
—Extremes? — _he repeated, curious_.  
—There’s terrible, horrible things and people that have happened before and continue to happen. — _Kiran dangled her feet back and forth slowly_.— But there’s also pure, beautiful things and people that have happened and continue to happen. There’s been war, sorrow and suffering; but there’s also been moments of togetherness and happiness that, depending on who you ask, may or may not make up for all the horrifying things humanity has done to itself and its world.  
—So it’s like our worlds… but to a much grander scale? — _Alfonse leaned forward to look at her face_.  
—To such a much grander scale than you could ever fathom. — _Kiran nodded, raising her head to see the horizon_.

 

They both looked at the stars for a short period of silence before the Prince decided to speak up again.

 

—Can you tell me more about your world? — _he asked_.  
—Yes, but… — _Kiran started, pausing to think about it. How to explain it?_ — There’s so many things I could tell you and so many more it’s probably for the best you never hear of.  
—Why? — _Alfonse pressed, looking at her_.  
—They might make you pity me, they might be something you just wish you didn’t know of. — _she stated, serious, before a soft chuckle escaped her_.— Plus, it’s not like it will be beneficial for you to know.  
—I don’t see how it wouldn’t be beneficial. — _he frowned._ — As the Prince of Askr and a member of the Order of Heroes, it’s my duty to know more about the worlds our Heroes come from.  
—Because you go there and they come here? — _she looked at him, and he nodded_.  
—That is correct. — _Alfonse said, serious_.  
—But Prince, you’ll never go to my world. — _Kiran smiled softly_.— And nobody else but me will be coming around to help or fight you. So what’s the benefit in knowing about my place of origin?  
—Maybe because it might help me understand you better? — _he noted, his serious expression softening ever so slightly. Kiran was taken aback by that, and at her lack of reply, he continued._ — You said there’s many things you could tell me, did you not?  
—I-I did, meaning I wouldn’t know where to start. — _she replied, trying to regain her composure_.  
—Then you could tell me one or two things every now and then. — _Alfonse smiled calmly_.— Maybe things that are different, things that are similar; or even things that don’t exist here or there. — _he paused for a second_.— And though I know you said it would be better not to, overtime I would still like to know about those other things, for as horrifying as they might be.  
—But I said they might make you-  
—Pity you? — _the Prince didn’t let her finish the sentence._ — Things that might make you pity someone are, more often than not, the things that will explain the most about another person, Kiran.

 

She held his gaze for a couple of seconds before looking away.   
How was she supposed to say no to that? When he put it that way, it didn’t even sound like a bad idea, to talk about her world a bit everyday.

Kiran closed her eyes for a second before looking back at the Prince with a small smile.

 

—Alright. — _she said._ — I’ll try.

 

Alfonse smiled at her, and she swore she’d seen some hints of enthusiasm in his calm expression. He stood up and dusted himself off, telling her to go to bed soon before leaving her to her thoughts.

Kiran stargazed for another five minutes until she decided to go to sleep.

 

The next morning Kiran decided to do a summoning session before breakfast. She was about to go to the platform, but remembered what had happened the other day at the library and decided to go to the main hall instead.

 

There, she found Mist and Morgan, chatting by the fountain, as well as Matthew by the owls. They all said their good mornings, and she approached the birds to pet Feh.

 

—So apparently Feh is female. — _the spy commented once she was by his side._   
—Eh- She is? — _Kiran was surprised_.— Well, now we know. How did you find out?   
—I asked the maids. — _he chuckled._

 

Five minutes passed before Alfonse appeared from one of the corridors and the ones present greeted him.

Kiran walked up to him.

 

—Finally. — _she smiled softly._ — Just letting you know that I’m going to summon.   
—Really? — _the Prince smiled, and for a second before his calm demeanor kicked in, he looked almost like an excited child._ — I’ll go with you.

 

They made their way over to the summoning platform and took their usual positions.  
Kiran shot the orb and its color eventually settled for red.

Sophia came out of the flash of light.

 

Kiran guessed she’d probably opt to stay at the castle in the library or the gardens, rather than go into battle.

 

The second person to appear was Sakura.  
The Summoner was happy with that, considering their only staff user this far was Mist. Not only that, but Sakura was carrying her rod with her, meaning she could heal from far away.   
And she’d probably be able to use Physic before Mist.

 

They were then called for breakfast, so the summoning session had to be cut short. After the meal, Sharena volunteered to tour the girls around the castle, so Kiran had the rest of the day for herself.  
And of course, she went to the Training Tower.

 

This time she made sure to wear more resistant gloves so her knuckles wouldn’t get bruised again. She took the same room in the last floor, and trained for about three hours before she noticed her legs were starting to tremble due to the lack of breaks she’d taken.

Deciding it was a good time to stop, she sat by the window and took the gloves off. Sadly, her knuckles were bruised nonetheless.  
Just why did that keep happening?

 

After her training session, she returned to her chambers to pick up the book. She’d never actually read the entire _One Hundred and One Nights_. Sure, she knew how the background story went and a couple of the most famous tales within it, but she’d never sat down to read it fully.   
And she was actually really lucky she’d accidentally brought the version that belonged to her father, who “borrowed” it from his father (her grandpa) and thus it was a relatively old book, hard cover with fancy designs and all that.   
It looked pretty similar to the books in the castle’s library, although way smaller.

 

She left her chambers and made her way to the inner garden. She searched around for a bit before coming across one of the few benches (which couldn’t be seen from the corridor, but weren’t hard to find) and making herself comfortable on it.

 

Kiran read alone in silence for about twenty minutes. At around that time, she began to hear quick steps and the laughing of two or three people, so she rose her gaze from the book and to the trees and bushes around her.  
Eventually, Morgan, Mist and Sakura came running from the direction of the corridor, laughing and trying to catch on the one that was at the front.

 

The Summoner smiled and the first one to notice her was the aspiring tactician.

 

—Ah, Kiran! — _he exclaimed_.  
—Caught you! — _Mist declared, bumping into Morgan due to his sudden stop._  
—Careful… — _Sakura smiled softly, separating the other two_.

 

The other two noticed Kiran as well, and they all walked up to the bench she was sitting in.

 

—What are you reading? — _Mist asked, curious, a big smile on her face_.   
—I haven’t seen a book that size in the library before. — _Morgan noted_.   
—Well, that’s because it’s not from the library. — _Kiran smiled_.— This is an old book from my world.   
—From your world?! — _Mist and Morgan exclaimed, excited_.   
—What world do you come from, Kiran? — _Sakura inquired softly_.   
—It’s very different from any of yours. — _the Summoner said_.   
—None of us knew of it until she appeared, so it doesn’t have a name yet.

 

At the sound of another voice, they turned to look at the bushes, only to find the royal siblings walking up to them.  
Sharena had been the one to speak.   


—We should probably give it a name, now that you mention it. — _Alfonse commented_.— Do you have any idea on what should we call it, Kiran?

 

She pondered for a second, unsure of what to answer. It wasn’t like her world could be traced down to one event, and even so it’d probably end up being the World of Disagreements, which sounded terrible.

 

—Well, it doesn’t have to be right now. — _Sharena smiled_.— Take your time to think about it.  
—Sure. — _the Summoner shrugged_.  
—Kiran, you said this is an old book, didn’t you? — _Morgan spoke up._ — How come it’s old? It does look worn-out, but old…?  
—Oh. — _she looked at him_.— You see, in my world, books are made of different materials.  
—What kind of materials? — _Sakura asked, shyly._ — Stronger ones?  
—Cheaper ones. — _Kiran chuckled_.— Some books are stronger than this one, while others have covers that are almost paper-like, albeit a tad harder.  
—Doesn’t that make books more fragile? — _Alfonse was confused, and Morgan nodded, meaning he also wanted to know that_.  
—It does, but since they are mass-produced, it’s way cheaper for everyone if they’re made this way. — _Kiran looked at him._  
—Mass-produced? — _Mist, Morgan and Sharena asked at the same time_.  
—It’s something we do in my world. — _the Summoner paused for a second, choosing her words carefully_.— A single book is reproduced thousands of times, that way more people can buy it. Almost everyone on my world owns a book or two, most of the times even more than a dozen, if you’re an avid reader. — _at their faces of surprise, she continued_.— Books are not a thing for the wealthy, at least not to the extent it is here and that it was at some point.  
—So that means you had lots of books in your house? — _Mist was amazed by the thought._  
—With my own money, I think I bought around ten or twenty. — _she calculated, and everyone was shocked_.  
—And you are implying you’re not nobility…? — _Sharena blurted out_.  
—I’m of common birth, and so were my parents and their parents. — _Kiran looked at the Princess._  
—So wait, if you with your own money bought around twenty books, — _Morgan spoke up, baffled_.— just how many tomes did you have in your house, counting your parents’?  
—I don’t know, I never got around to counting them. — _the Summoner shrugged._ — But if I had to take a wild guess, I’d say we had from fifty to seventy books in total.

 

They were left so astounded they just stayed silent for a moment, letting all the information sink in.  
Sakura kept trying to read the cover of the book.

 

—And what is this one called? — _she asked, curious._  
—It’s called "One Thousand and One Nights". — _Kiran smiled, lifting the book and showing the cover to her. The rest leaned in to read it as well_.  
—It looks long. — _Sharena noted, with a “long books are boring” hint on her voice_.— What is it about?  
—Hmmm… Let’s see... — _Kiran pondered for a second, organizing her thoughts on a comprehensive way to explain it._ — It’s about a King, or I think he’s a King, that takes on a new wife every night only to behead her the next morning; because he thought all women were unfaithful due to his previous wife cheating on him. — _she paused, seeing all their faces of confusion and slight fear._ — However, the story starts when the daughter of one of the counselors, I think, volunteers to marry him and try to stop the cycle. She does this by telling him a story in the first night, but leaving him without an ending and promising to tell him the rest the next night, so that the King would be too curious about the story to behead her in the morning. — _she chuckled_.— The counselor’s daughter derives each story into another one, postponing her own execution every night for one thousand and one nights before the King eventually falls in love with her and decides to marry her for real.

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

  
—That doesn’t sound like anything I’ve read before. — _the Prince eventually managed to articulate_.  
—It sounds really interesting! — _Morgan was impressed_.— How could anyone come up with a story like that?  
—So wait, is the book filled with all the stories the counselor’s daughter tells the King? — _Sharena inquired, curious_.  
—Apparently, the book was first a compilation of multiple stories from the past, but later got a background story added onto it, as well as maybe a couple of tales more. — _Kiran explained_.— So yes, this is a book of several different stories that connect into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiran's "I'll try" to Alfonse was less of an "I'll try to talk more about my world" and more of an "I'll try not to exceed myself on how much time I can spend talking about my world because it's innevitable to jump from one peculiarity to the other".  
> btw it isn't that sarcasm is nonexistent in Zenith, it's more like they don't have a term for that kind of attitude and it's probably not even a concept.
> 
> Also Sakura is here, so now we have a trio of teens and a way to get Mist used to this strange new world.
> 
> So honest question, has anyone actually sat down to read the entire One Thousand and One Nights book? Because I tried, but I kinda ragequit it at the end of that long-ass tale (I can't remember the name) about like, two generations of princes and princesses and complicated love pentagons and shit.  
> Its ending broke my heart so hard I quit the book  
> I should really finish it tho.


	11. Cooking Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran, Jakob and the maids make pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm, they say.

After they all left to continue with whatever they had to do at the moment, Kiran stayed reading in the garden for about another hour before getting bored and returning to her chambers. There, she stretched for some minutes and searched on her smartphone for an easy way to help the process of bruise-recovery.   
She didn’t find much she could do in that moment.

 

So, with Breidablik in one hand, she settled for another summoning session.   
Because why not.

 

As she made her way to the platform, she noticed a figure already on top. Curious, she walked up the stairs and discovered the Prince, kneeling in front of the stone and examining it.

 

—Is something the matter? — _she asked suddenly_.   
—Ah-! Sum- Kiran! — _Alfonce flinched, jolting around to look at her and dropping a pencil in the process. He immediately realized this and quickly fetched for it, almost having to throw himself forward to stop the pencil from rolling out of the platform. Embarrassed, he tried to regain his composure and turned to look at her again, this time more collected._ — I-I was just writing down what we know about the Summoning Ritual so far.   
—Ohhh... I see. — _Kiran hummed, smiling sheepishly afterwards_.— Forgive me for startling you.   
—Think nothing of it, truly. — _he smiled kindly, clearly wanting to drop that specific subject_.— Did you come here to summon?   
—That’s right! — _she smiled, waving Breidablik on her hand._

 

Alfonse smiled back and took his usual spot on the platform. As Kiran held the pistol and aimed at the orb, she tried to calm herself down. Why was she even nervous? It wasn’t as if she’d never done it before! Then why now?   
She didn’t get it.

 

The first one to appear was Wrys.    
Kiran almost jumped in joy at the sight of the curate. One could never have too many healers, and Wrys happened to be the best staff user she’d ever had in a game

 

The second person to be summoned, and to the Summoner’s mind, the last for the day, was Setsuna.   
While she was happy to see her around, the archer was probably going to stay at the castle. She’d do a way better job walking around the place and falling into any possible trap there might be.     
And also Morgan’s pitfalls, if he happened to be digging any.

 

The Prince wrote down some stuff before walking away with the newest recruits to tour them around the castle.

 

As the rest of the day went by, Kiran started to worry about what was she going to cook for dinner. What could she make for, what, nineteen to twenty people with the ingredients and materials available? There was no microwave, no blender, no fridge; everything had to be done at either the fire or the clay oven.

 

With cooking duty time approaching, she rushed to her chambers to search on her smartphone for simple recipes. The hardest part was trying to guess the tastes of everyone. What if someone didn’t like pasta? What if someone didn’t like meat? Was there anyone with special allergies present?

Ultimately, Kiran came to the conclusion that she might as well just make something clearly from her world and let everyone decide whether they liked it or not.   
So she was going to make pizza.

Inside the kitchen she found Jakob and a couple of maids, cleaning and getting everything ready to start cooking under her orders.

 

—Ah, Kiran, not a minute early nor a minute late. — _the butler walked up to her, apparently pleased with her timing_.— You are on cooking duty tonight, so we are at your orders.   
—We’ll help with what we can, just tell us what to do. — _one of the maids smiled kindly_.

 

She nodded and left her robe at the hanger by the door, brushing some rebellious locks of hair behind her ears. 

 

First, she commanded the maids to fetch for the ingredients as she explained to Jakob what were they cooking that night. It was going to take them long, considering they didn’t have anything pre-made, and none of them were experts in the making of pizzas.   
But they’d manage. They had to.

 

As Kiran mashed the tomatoes to make the base paste, both maids mixed the flour with the water, yeast, salt and olive oil. Jakob was in charge of, firstly, starting the clay ovens; then grating the cheese, chopping the tomatoes and picking the basil leaves. Since the didn’t have many of the ingredients for other types of pizzas, the Summoner settled for a simple margherita.

 

Once the maids had the dough ready and they were slightly confused with were was this whole cooking session going, Kiran left them to finish the paste as she picked a roller from the cabinets and began softening the dough. They were around twenty counting her, the siblings, Anna and the Heroes; so they had to make around ten pizzas if each person was to eat half of one.

While she split the giant dough into ten smaller ones, she began to think that maybe ten margheritas wasn’t that appealing. At least not to her.   
But what other type of pizza could she make? It had to be simple…

 

—Jakob, do we have ham? — _she asked suddenly, spreading the dough with the roller._   
—I believe so.   
—And mushrooms? — _she continued_.   
—Ugh. — _the butler scoffed from his position, slightly disgusted._   
—Yes, we do. — _one of the maids turned to look at her_.   
—And white onions? — _Kiran looked at the maid._   
—Uh…   
—There should be some left, yes. — _the other one spoke up_.   
—Bring them.

 

Jakob and one of the maids left the kitchen to fetch for the ingredients. They’d be making five margheritas and five intercontinentals, and that sounded decent enough to Kiran.   
As the duo came back from the pantry, they found the Summoner happily spinning one of the doughs in the air with one finger, and the maid there with a look of shock and surprise on her face.

 

When the doughs were ready, they spreaded the tomato paste on top of each one, proceeding to add on the rest of the ingredients. One of the maids and Kiran made the intercontinentals while Jakob and the other maid made the margheritas.   
And once that was ready, they proceeded to set them in the ovens.

 

—Now we wait. — _Kiran declared, sighing, proud of their work._   
—Now we clean. — _Jakob corrected._

 

At his tone, the three ladies hurried around the kitchen to start cleaning the mess they’d made with the flour and with each and everyone of them trying to spin the doughs in the air like Kiran and failing miserably (although Jakob managed to do it on his seventh try).

 

Cleaning took them around fifteen minutes, and another ten had to pass before the kitchen started smelling like pizza. Kiran sat on one of the wooden boxes and inhaled slowly, taking in the familiar smell and mentally transporting herself back to home.   
She was snapped back to reality by the butler telling her not to sit there.

 

The Heroes were eventually called to the mess hall for dinner and, unlike all other times, Sharena was the first one to bolt in and take a seat. She was clearly excited about eating something made by Kiran, and though Alfonse followed her in mostly to make sure she wouldn't barge into the kitchen, the Summoner could’ve sworn she saw the same enthusiasm his sister had hidden behind his calm and serious demeanor.

Once they were all present, the maids, Jakob and Kiran started setting the pizzas on the tables; already semi-sliced by the Summoner as precisely as she could due to the lack of a rolling cutter like the one she had at home.

The smell filled the mess hall as all the Heroes stared at what they had in front, curious.

 

The butler took a sit in a table with only margheritas and Kiran spotted Sharena waving at her to sit at her side, in front of the Commander and along with the Prince. She made her way over to them and took a slice of the intercontinental without sitting, earning a look of the three at her table and a couple from the one at their left.

 

—Alright, listen up. — _she spoke up, turning to look at the rest of the mess hall with a slice of pizza on her hand. Quite the sight, she thought. Everyone turned to look at her_.— As you might have guessed by now, I was on cooking duty tonight.  
—What is this? — _Raigh raised his hand from the table across the room from her_.  
—This, — _Kiran raised the slice a bit._ — is called pizza. Where I come from we eat it without cutlery, and you hold it by the crust on the outer part. — _she took the first bite nonchalantly, although trying her best not to make a mess. She pulled back and the cheese followed her_.— Dammit, this always happens.— _she muttered. After she’d swallowed the first bite, she spoke again_.— You can use your fork and knife if you want, no problem. It’s also eaten by folding it in half, — _she demonstrated_.— so don’t really worry on how you eat it, just enjoy it.

 

Kiran sat back on her seat and began hearing muttering and some utensils being lifted from the table. The royal siblings and the redhead looked at her with curiosity until she took another bite without minding them.

The first one to try was Sharena. She picked a slice from the same intercontinental as Kiran and watched as the cheese stretched, taking a bite just like the Summoner had done but failing at not making a mess. She was rather embarrassed by it, but it didn’t take long for her face to light up as her brain processed what she was tasting.   
She didn’t stop to comment on it, she just continued eating.

 

Filled with curiosity, the redhead and the Prince exchanged glances before taking each one a slice from the intercontinental. They both folded it, guessing it would make less of a disaster if they did (they were correct) and took a bite.   
Both their faces lit up at almost the same time.

 

The mess hall livened up as the Heroes began commenting on the pizza and discussing which one of the two types was more delicious.

 

—They’re so different, yet so tasty! — _the Princess exclaimed, taking another slice of margherita._ — Pizza, huh… — _she took the first bite_.— So good!  
—This is made on the oven, isn’t it? — _the Commander asked, taking her second slice of intercontinental_.  
—Yes, though that type of oven gives it a slightly different flavor. — _Kiran said_.— I actually like it more like this.  
—So they’re both pizzas, even though they have different ingredients? — _the Prince looked at her, taking another slice of the same pizza._  
—They have different names, but fall under the category of pizza. — _the Summoner nodded, taking a bite of her margherita. She paused to swallow_.— This one is called Margherita, and the one you have is called Intercontinental, at least where I come from.  
—There are other types? — _Sharena inquired, curious_.  
—Yeah, there are lots of other types. — _she looked at her_.— Though I don’t think I could make half of them, mainly because of the ingredients.

 

Jakob passed tea by the tables and, once dinner was over, the cooking team stayed for a bit longer to clean up and make sure everything was in order.

Kiran went to stargaze atop the summoning platform.

 

She’d probably never get tired of it. It was just so beautiful, so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing she could stay awake forever just to keep looking at the stars. She could make out constellations, shapes, stories; imagining the multiple ways the people of that world could take advantage of such a clear map in their night sky.   
She pondered if she could, one day, tell her way back to Askr and the castle using only the stars, just like how sailors would do on her world.

 

When it was starting to get late, she made her way to her chambers and changed into pajamas before going to sleep.

 

She had a weird dream that night.

 

The next morning, she woke up and sat on her bed, trying to make sense of what she’d just dreamed. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t used to weird-ass dreams and nightmares, but this one felt different.   
She didn’t know how or why, it just did.

 

From what she could make out, she remembered standing in a thick cover of snow, yet her surroundings were consumed by flames. It was a scary sight, now that she thought about it, but for some reason she didn’t feel fear while she was dreaming it.   
In front of her had stood a female with pink hair, although her vision had been blurry. The woman tried to talk to her, to speak to her, yet Kiran didn’t hear her. She could hear the fire, the wind; but not the woman.   
And before she knew it, she had woken up.

 

Sitting on her bed, she took some time to calm herself. After all, a weird dream was the least of her problems.    
Embla could strike any moment now, considering they’d done nothing the previous day.

 

She was brought back to reality by quick steps approaching her door, and someone knocking furiously.

 

—Kiran! Kiran, wake up! — _it was Mist._ — Commander Anna said she’s received a new report, hurry up!

 

Definitely, a weird dream was the least of her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Kiran can cook. Kind of.  
> She's not an expert, she mostly nails her way through a lot of stuff, actually; she's quite lucky in that regard.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if it's just a really well made video there is on YT or if it's actually canon, but Jakob dislikes mushrooms with a passion  
> And if it's not canon, then deal with it, you won't be able to convince me otherwise  
> it's my new headcanon
> 
> PS: Yes, for those who are up to date with the game's plot; that dream was what you might call foreshadowing. I just always thought it was weird how you-know-who can communicate with Kiran out of nowhere, without problems, and just when it's needed.


	12. The World of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company fight the Shepherds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the minds, ladies and gentlemen.  
> Robin vs the one who's played as Robin so long it feels like an extencion of herself, also known as Kiran.
> 
> Also, I guess this could contain spoilers for Awakening.

—Where is it now?! — _Kiran asked, running into the main hall and finding most of the Heroes already there._  
—World of Awakening. — _Anna informed, and a few gasps were heard._  
—What?! — _it was Virion_.  
—Our world? — _Morgan was just as surprised._  
—A different version of your world, yes. — _the Summoner nodded, looking at the archer and then at the boy._ — We might fight your mother, we might fight someone similar; and the Chrom of that world might not be your father.  
—But... how-  
—Everyone ready? — _the Commander spoke up, interrupting Morgan as the rest of the Heroes arrived_.— Then let’s go, we have no time to waste!

 

They quickly made their way over to the gateway to Awakening. Kiran used the time they had to explain a bit what she thought was going to happen, and give some orders in advance.   
Once there, it didn’t take them long to find the army awaiting them.

 

—Halt! — _a knight shouted. It was Frederick._ — Are you the invaders from this so-called "Order of Heroes"?  
—We are from the Order, yes. — _Alfonse spoke up, stepping past Kiran and in front of the group._ — However, we do not have any intentions to invade you.  
—We've just gotten word from the Emblian soldiers that you've come here to raze our realm. — _Chrom intervened, and the Summoner sighed. He was as gullible as ever._ — I'm warning you now– no one will bring harm to the Halidom of Ylisse. Not on my watch. Now you'll face me and my Shepherds. — _he turned to his army._ — Everyone, prepare for battle!

 

Kiran looked at the forces as the Askran Prince returned to them. She saw Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Robin (as a female, surprisingly), Olivia, Lon’qu, Cordelia, Donnel, Stahl and Sully; as well as an archer, a bow knight, an armored knight, a troubadour, and three pegasus knights.   
She was surprised to find that Sumia, Vaike, Miriel and Maribelle weren’t there.   
But more importantly, she saw Robin giving orders and preparing everyone for battle.

 

—Alright, hear me out! — _the Summoner spoke up, quickly. The rest of the group was startled, but paid attention_.— They’re going to rush us, so we’ll take the same defensive formation from last time.   
—My mom is there! — _Morgan exclaimed_.— Kiran, she’ll probably send everyone paired up with someone else!  
—What? — _Anna was confused_.  
—It means their forces fight in duos. — _the Summoner explained_.— It’s more than probable that they’ll take that approach. Which means…

 

She scanned the enemy’s army again, figuring out the possible pairs. What would she do if she was in Robin’s shoes? 

 

—The axe cavalier who spoke earlier will be guarding the blonde cleric. — _she stated._ — Chrom and the tactician might go together, as well as the armored knight and the swordsman. The redhead pegasus knight will airdrop the guy with a pot for a helmet, and the pink haired girl will be in the middle boosting everyone’s morale and strength, so beware. The two cavaliers will probably be their vanguard, and the three other pegasus might target one of us in group so we need those down as fast as possible.  
—Just leave it to us. — _Lyn smiled to her, and Virion nodded._  
—Wrys, you’ll stay with Morgan and Sonya by the middle. — _she told the curate, who wasn’t aware of the defensive formation._  
—I’ll do what I can. — _he nodded._  
—Get into position, then! — _Krian ordered the entire group_.— We’re up against a brilliant strategist, so be prepared for the unexpected!

 

As they steeled themselves for what was to come, Kiran thought back on the hours she spent playing Awakening and tried to remember what would she had done had she been in command of the other army. Robin will purposely send her units in a way that they had weapon advantage, and would not be so reckless as to send her fliers forward with archers present in the opposing forces.

 

They heard the strategist give the order to charge and everyone held their weapons tightly. 

 

—Listen up! — _Kiran raised her voice as she saw the forces approaching_.— The tactician and the axe-using pegasus will go for Lukas, so I need Prince Alfonse to back swap with him once they start attacking. Go for the tactician, alright? — _she stated, and Alfonse nodded_.— Lyn, I want you to shoot down the pegasus. The two cavaliers at the front will immediately go for you, so stay there.   
—Stay there?! — _Lyn was confused_.  
—Yes, they need you out of the picture so the rest of the pegasus can come in. — _Kiran explained_.— So stay there to bait them into the formation. Once they’re close, Sonya will deal with the red one and Roderick with the green one.

 

It wasn’t long before the opposing forces had closed the distance between them. Just as she’d predicted, Robin herself was the first one to charge in with a pegasus behind her. It was a very risky move, but she knew she had to both get rid of the main tank (Lukas) and bait out at least one of the archers if she wanted the rest of her plan to go smoothly.   
Unluckily for her, Kiran was the one three steps ahead this time.

 

Alfonse jumped in front of the ginger last second, shielding them both from Robin’s Elwind and taking the tactician slightly aback. When the Prince slashed forward, she’d already jumped out of the way and switched places with Donnel. 

The villager didn’t lose a second to try and stab Alfonse with his lance. He ducked in time, however, rolling behind Lukas and inside the formation as the soldier blocked the attack with his lance and pushed him back.   
Donnel fell on his back, but before Anna could jump in on the action, the tactician ordered the cavaliers to charge in, seeing as Lyn had approached the front lines to attack the pegasus Anna had been distracting from Lukas.

 

—Shoot twice, Lyn! — _Kiran ordered._

 

The Sacaean nodded and aimed at the pegasus. In two quick motions, she sent flying her arrows towards the wings of the mount. Robin intercepted one of them with magic, but wasn’t quick enough to launch another spell before the second arrow hit its target.

 

As the pegasus went crashing down on the river in front of them, Sully and Stahl charged in towards the archer. Sonya and Roderick immediately took their positions, the mage shoving the green cavalier with her blades of wind over to the Altean and preventing the red one from advancing any further. Roderick, meanwhile, spared with Stahl so as to not let him advance any further into the formation and eventually pushing him out of it.

 

—Kiran, she might send Frederick in! — _Morgan exclaimed, watching his mother from his position next to Wrys_.— Olivia will help the armored knight reach us if Lon’qu gets the chance to open up a path!   
—Then let’s not allow him near. — _Kiran stated, looking around before coming to the obvious conclusion._ — Princess Sharena, advance to the front and stop the swordsman! Commander Anna, back her up! — _she ordered, turning around_.— Alm, don’t let the great knight get to Roderick!

 

Just as Morgan had predicted, Frederick and Lon’qu charged in while Olivia, Robin, the three pegasus knights remaining and the armor knight discussed some quick strategy. The swordsman went for Anna, slashing forward with his blade to keep the woman away from him. The redhead launched her axe, missing the hit, but forcing him to dodge to the side where Sharena appeared from and made him lose his balance.

Frederick reached Roderick by the time he’d forced Stahl out of the defensive formation and Sonya had sent both his sword and Sully’s lance flying backwards. The Altean barely managed to dodge the poleaxe before Alm got to them and focused on fending off the knight.

 

—Mist, cast a slowing spell on the pink haired girl! — _Kiran indicated_ — Sakura, can you heal Roderick from here? I think he got a small cut from that poleaxe just now.

 

With Olivia slowed down and the armored knight stuck where he was, the strategist on the other side signaled the people around her, and the Summoner saw Cordelia, Donnel (recently healed by Lissa) and the two other pegasus approach them quickly. The villager was airdropped in the middle of their defensive formation, right where the healers and mages where, and the fliers went each one for the three currently at the front: Lukas, Alm and Sharena. 

 

Kiran quickly signaled Virion, who didn’t need another order to target the villager and force him to dodge-tank instead of attacking. Wrys, Mist and Sakura took the opportunity to retreat to the final line of defense, and with the area clear Sonya launched Donnel up into the air with a strong gust of wind, sending him back to the other side where Robin had to create another current of wind to save him. Lissa didn’t take long to run next to them.

 

At the sight of the three pegasus approaching the vanguard, Lyn obviously prepared her bow and aimed at one of them. Kiran, however, thought she herself would never do such a thing as send the fliers next to a bow user unprotected, and looked back at where Robin was.   
The bowknight and the archer on the opposing side were already aiming at the Sacaean, and the arrows were sent so quickly the Summoner only managed to slap the spy at her side on his shoulder.

 

Matthew noticed this, and sent his daggers forward to intercept the arrows Lyn had just noticed. Deciding she ought to buy time, Sonya messed with the pegasus by creating strong winds to slow them down, giving the opportunity for Lyn and Morgan to target the bow users on the other side while Virion aimed at the fliers.

The first one to go down was the sword wielding one that tried to go after Sharena but was stopped by Anna, even if she was at a disadvantage. Cordelia dodged the two arrows aimed at her, persistently attacking Lukas too fast for the soldier to handle.

 

—Mist! — _Kiran ordered, quickly_.

 

A slowing spell was cast on the pegasus knight that allowed both archers to hit the wings of the mount. The last flier was freed from the current of wind by Robin attacking Sonya with a precise Elwind that pushed the mage back a couple of steps.    
Wrys made his way over to Sonya, and the pegasus went for Alm to try and distract him from his duel with Frederick, only to have her attack stopped by Alfonse’s shield and be forced to move away by Roderick’s lance.   
A powerful arrow from Lyn, who had just finished having an archer match with the other bowknight, was more than enough to send the pegasus knight crashing on the ground to the side.

 

Robin prepared another attack directed to Sonya while Chrom, Olivia and the armored knight moved forward. Before she could manage that, however, Morgan anticipated her move and sent a fireball her way, incinerating her tome once it hit.

 

Chrom went over to Anna and Sharena, attacking the Commander. The Princess noticed this and defended her, leaving Lon’qu to retreat to where Lissa was.

 

—Roderick, to the dancer! — _Kiran indicated_.— Prince Alfonse, back up Lukas!

 

They all nodded, and the Summoner shot a glance to the spy. Matthew smiled his usual smile and threw his daggers over to Olivia, preventing her from reaching the armored knight advancing towards the ginger.

Roderick rushed to the dancer, forcing her to take out her sword and fight him instead of buffing her allies. Lukas blocked the axe of the knight and pushed him backwards, making space for Alfonse to come from below between them and shield a second hit. Sharena forced Chrom to step back, who stumbled over to the knight and prevented him from launching a third hit, allowing Morgan to reach them and launch the axe user back with two powerful fireballs.

 

Chrom barely dodged Morgan’s attack, only instinctively blocking Sharena’s upcoming lance with his sword but being sent to the ground by it. When he tried to stand back up, he found Lukas’ weapon hovering over his chest.   
Robin saw this and immediately told Frederick to stop attacking Alm.

 

There were some moments of silence as everyone dusted themselves off, returning to their respective sides. Robin caught notice of Kiran, suddenly realizing she had been the mastermind behind her defeat. The Summoner returned the gaze to the tactician, nervous, and slowly pushed her hood back to reveal her face to the person she embodied multiple times in several different save files.   
They stared at each other in silence, Robin engraving her face in her memory to never forget the person who bested her in strategy.

 

She heard Chrom speak to Alfonse, but didn’t pay attention. She wasn’t sure how to react to Robin, or even what to do. When she felt like the other two had finished talking, and each prince was looking at their tactician, she knew she had to end that somehow.   
So she moved a hand up her chest and bowed slightly the same way Robin would when the enemy fell in the battle animation.   
The tactician was surprised by that, but returned the gesture nonetheless before smiling softly her way and turning to her own army.

 

—Is everything alright? — _Alfonse asked softly, bringing her back to reality._  
—Yes, don’t worry. — _she smiled, turning to the rest of the group._ — I guess our mission succeeded, didn’t it? You guys did an incredible job.  
—It was thanks to you, though. — _Mist commented with a smile, and Alm nodded._  
—That’s right, I would’ve never guessed that holding off that one knight was so important. — _Alm added, Wrys chuckling softly as he healed his cuts_.  
—The Order of Heroes is truly fortunate to have you. — _Alfonse agreed_.— I can see that with every success, your confidence grows. You give orders without hesitation now.  
—You almost sound more like a commander than I do! — _Anna laughed, and some of the Heroes couldn’t help but laugh a bit as well_.  
—Moreover, you bested my mother in tactics! — _Morgan exclaimed, impressed_.— I never thought I’d ever meet someone capable of that.  
—I had the advantage, though. — _Kiran smiled to him_.— I’ve… studied, how your mother plans battles. Had I not known that, this would’ve surely proven to be a lot of trouble.  
—Now that you mention it, there's something about their tactician that reminds me of you, Kiran. — _Sharena spoke up._  
—How so? — _the Summoner was confused._  
—I’m not sure… it’s almost as if- — _the Princess stopped herself, noticing Anna looking into the distance, cautious._ — Commander Anna?

 

The redhead didn’t answer. Instead, she looked into the sky, as if waiting for something she’d heard.    
The messenger hawk came flying quickly, standing on the Commander’s forearm.

 

—A new report? — _Kiran asked, serious._  
—Wouldn’t be surprised. — _Matthew sighed next to her_.  
—Oh no. — _Anna said, her expression tuning into a worried one as she read the paper._ — Embla is at the gateway that leads into the World of Mystery! — _she looked at the group, folding the report._  
—What, again? — _Sharena was confused._  
—Veronica must be hoping to regain Marth. — _the Prince noted, and the Summoner pondered about it._  
—I don’t think so. — _she said, still not convinced._ — She must be trying to get someone else… but who?  
—We won’t find out if we stay here! — _Roderick exclaimed, clearly worried about his world._  
—He’s right. — _the Commander raised her voice._ — Let’s make haste!

 

The group hurried back to their world and rushed towards the gateway to Mystery. They had to backtrack a long way, and in the meantime the royals started questioning Kiran for what might be awaiting them.

  
—We might have to fight another version of Wrys. — _she chuckled, somewhat serious_.   
—We might what?! — _the curate was shocked_.— This world is confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan "Best Son" Lowell (I'm assuming Mar-mar managed to pass down the surname for two thousand years just for lols) being helpful.
> 
> On a side note, my mom's been listening to Ed's "Perfect" a lot lately and I can't help but picture Kiralfonse in the inner garden everytime that song goes on. Idk why but to me Alfonse's VA sounds a lot like Ed  
> what's wrong with me  
> send help


	13. Back to Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company return to Mystery (again) to kick Minerva's ass (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go so many times to Mystery it's almos ridiculous.
> 
> I think there are no spoilers in this part, so enjoy!

—But if it’s not Marth… — _Alfonse pondered, running slightly ahead of Kiran._ — Then who re they going after?  
—They already went for Princess Minerva! — _Sharena reminded them._ — There’s nobody left, is there?

 

The Summoner ran in silence, thinking about it. Who could Embla be after? If they didn’t want Marth, and they already tried with Minerva...  
Then who? Hardin? She doubted it. Who was important enough for the Empire to go after-?  
That was it!

 

—They’re going after Tiki! — _Kiran exclaimed, suddenly reaching that conclusion_.  
—Tiki-? The Divine Dragon?! — _the Prince was surprised_.— Commander, if that’s true-!  
—I know, we’re in for a big one. — _Anna didn’t let him finish, her stare serious on the horizon._

 

They rushed over to the gateway to Mystery, hopping in and finding a green haired girl upon arrival. She was standing in the middle of the narrow path between the forests at the foot of the mountains, and she turned to look at them.  
It was Tiki, and she seemed startled to see them appear from the portal.

 

—Ah! Minerva! — _she called, surprised_.— Some people did arrive!

 

The red armor-clad wyvern knight came down flying from the skies, menacing as ever. She eyed them before landing her dragon next to the manakete.

 

—So you’re this “Order of Heroes” Princess Veronica warned us about? — _Minerva questioned._  
—But we-  
—It’s possible for this world to be a version in which we’ve never fought her. — _Kiran interrupted Sharena, whispering to her and the other two Askrans._  
—We are, yet we have no intention to fight you. — _Alfonse spoke up._  
—And I have no intention to let you harm the Divine Dragon. — _the Macedonian stated_.— So as our contract mandates, we will battle here and now. — _there was a second of silence as she slowly raised her axe._ — Charge!

 

As Minerva gave the signal, pegasus knights and infantry soldiers came out of the forest at their sides and rushed towards them.  
Kiran barely had time to identify some of them, namely: Navarre, Wrys, Jeorge, Barst, Maria and the Whitewings, along with other soldiers.

 

—It’s an ambush! — _Kiran exclaimed._ — Defensive formation, now!

 

Navarre, followed closely by Bartre and a lance-wielding soldier, charged directly at the ones who were at the front. Kiran and Sharena backed up quickly; the ginger, the Commander and the Prince stepping in front of them protectively.

The swordsman, who was going for the Summoner, ended up hitting his sword against Alfonse’s shield and having to jump back at the follow-up slash. The other two went to the remaining ones: Bartre went for Lukas and the lance-wielder went for Anna. The ginger managed to deflect two hits before Morgan sent fireballs in the direction of the fighter. Sonya was about to do the same with the one attacking the Commander, but Kiran stopped her.

 

—Sonya, you slow the fliers! — _she ordered, pointing at the Whitewings and Minerva approaching right after the vanguard_.— Princess Sharena, force him back! Virion!

 

The Princess jumped over the redhead, who had ducked to dodge the enemy’s lance, and attacked from above. The man stepped backwards to avoid the hit and prepared to attack again.  
Virion took the opportunity to shoot a blindingly fast arrow straight to his shoulder.

 

Bartre retreated to the back lines with burns on his arms, as did the lance wielder and Navarre with cuts and arrows. With the area clear, Minerva descended to attack Lukas as the other three struggled to escape the strong currents of wind Sonya had created. The ginger managed to push back the wyvern and Alm didn’t lose a second to appear from behind his companion and protect him from the dragon. Lyn and Virion aimed at the three pegasus to shoot them down, but a rain of daggers and arrows fell around the middle section of the formation and forced them do dodge.

 

Kiran did her best to avoid the projectiles, shoving Wrys and Mist to one side and dragging Sakura back with her so nobody would get hurt. Morgan protected Lyn and Roderick by incinerating the incoming arrows with a wall (more like ceiling) of fire, and Sonya had to stop the currents to fend off the daggers the boy’s fire couldn’t burn.

With Alm and Lukas occupied with Minerva and the middle section under fire (literally), the Whitewings descended on the three worried Askrans at the front. Lyn changed positions at the sight of this, taking a cut on her leg from one of the daggers, but managing to send two arrows over to Est and take her out by surprise.  
Sakura immediately began healing the Sacaean from affar.

 

Sharena dodged Palla’s attack as she ran back inside the formation, and Anna stopped Catria’s lance from reaching the Princess with her axe.

 

—This won’t end if we don’t get rid of Jeorge and his ranged attackers. — _Kiran mumbled to herself_.— Prince, Princess; rush past them! You need to take care of the assassins and the bowmen! Sonya, open up a path between the fliers and follow them! Roderick, cover Prince Alfonse’s place!

 

The siblings eyed each other and left their positions. The mage sent forth two consecutive blades of air towards the opposing force, forcing the fliers to move for a second and distracting the bowmen and dagger users. Alfonse and Sharena rushed through that brief opening, the Prince shielding a hit from the tail of Minerva’s wyvern as it tried to avoid Alm’s Falchion. Sonya followed suit after them, attracting the attention of Palla, who immediately guided her pegasus to pursue her.

Roderick intercepted the flier, successfully securing the escape of the other three and bringing the pegasus to fight him where Alfonse’s spot in the formation was supposed to be.

 

Once the archers and assassins recovered from the gust of wind, they noticed the trio running towards them and fought back at Jeorge’s command. Alfonse blocked several arrows and daggers wiht his shield and dodged some more, while the Princess ran behind her brother to avoid being hit. Sonya protected herself with blades of wind, sending as many projectiles as possible to the sides so they wouldn't reach the ones behind them.

The ones that passed through, meanwhile, were mostly intercepted by Matthew or Morgan, Lukas stepping in front of Roderick to shield him from the arrows. Lyn and Virion covered the assault at the front by forcing the bowmen to dodge their arrows and giving them less time to shoot back.

 

Alfonse reached Jeorge and knocked his bow away from his hands with his shield at the same time as Anna threw Catria off of her pegasus. Sharena slashed one of the archers’ bows in two and Sonya sent flying one of the assassins as the final line of defense before Tiki (three armored knights) began advancing slowly.

 

—Sakura, heal the Commander. — _Kiran looked at the Hoshidian and saw her nod before turning to Morgan_.— Go with Commander Anna and cover the assault.

 

The aspiring tactician nodded with a look of determination on his face and ran to the recently healed redhead, rushing past the front line and towards the opposing side. Palla got distracted as she saw those two escape, giving Roderick the opportunity to reach her pegasus’ tigh with his lance and send it crashing to the forest at their right.

Minerva’s wyvern swung its tail to hit Alm, but was stopped halfway by Lukas’ lance. Taking the brief confusion to his favor, the other jumped forward and slashed through the dragon’s wing with his Falchion.  
Minerva battled to control her mount as they crashed on the forest at their left.

 

Mist and Wrys approached the front line to heal the ones there while Anna and Morgan caught up with the others. The redhead slashed the last bow on the opposing side in two at the same time as Morgan sent fireballs to the axe-wielding armorknight attacking the Princess.

 

—Lyn, carry Alm over to the front! — _Kiran ordered._ — He needs to get to Tiki before she can transform! Virion, Matthew; dispatch of the last assassin.

 

The two men at her side nodded as Alm and the Sacaean rushed to the other side. The last dagger user was pinned to the ground, freeing Alfonse from his attacks and giving him the chance to shield the lance of the other armorknight. Sonya pushed him back with blades of wind while Sharena distracted the last one.

With the path open, Alm dropped from Lyn’s horse and rushed to Tiki.

 

Maria and Wrys at her sides tried to cast spells on him, but were stopped by Lyn’s threatening bow, ready to shoot; and the Prince’s sword pointed at the other curate.  
Tiki’s dragonstone was knocked out of her hands by a quick slash of Alm’s sword and the entire battlefield went silent when they heard it hit the ground.

 

The Divine Dragon fell on her knees out of the impression and Minerva emerged from the forest, covered in leaves and sticks. She approached the Askran royals and Kiran sighed, relieved.  
They’d managed. It had been scary, she’d almost got hit by several arrows, but they had managed.

 

—Well done, everyone. — _Anna smiled at them, approaching the group and kicking Kiran out of her train of thoughts._ — That's one more successful mission in the World of Mystery!  
—I really wish we could at least close this gateway. — _the Prince sighed._ — This is the seventh time in the month they’ve entered this world.  
—Right, I tend to forget you guys can’t close these things. — _Kiran chuckled softly, amused by her own lack of memory for the weirdest details._ — How was there even peace before?  
—The royal powers to open and close the gateways are meant to work in tandem, and that's how it worked before. — _Alfonse looked at her_.— I’ve read legends which suggest that, if Askr could close the gates, then the power to open them would simply shift to Embla.  
—But then you’d be just as stuck! — _Morgan commented, and the Summoner nodded to that, agreeing._  
—It would actually be even worse. — _Sharena turned to them with a slightly distressed expression_.— Then we'd have to check ALL the gates, not just the ones we once opened!  
—Calm yourself, Sharena. — _Anna spoke up, and the Princess immediately went silent._ — We should really return to the castle.

 

And so they did.

 

It was almost past dinner time when they arrived, and Jakob wasn’t happy about that. The person on cooking duty rushed to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, as most of them were not only hungry, but tired as well.

After the meal, they said their goodnights and left to their own activities.

 

Kiran went to her chambers and changed into her pajama, determined to sleep. She was tired of running from one place to the other, of shouting orders, of being on the edge of her nerves to try and pay attention to the entire battlefield at the same time and give efficient indications to keep everyone alive.  
She could handle one battle a day, probably not even that; but two battles (one of them an ambush) in the same day with little to no breathing time in between? It was just too much.

 

Still relatively early, she undid her braid and went to bed.  
But didn’t fall asleep.

 

She rotated on the mattress for about fifty minutes before giving up. It was never going to work, she needed to calm herself down or relax for a moment, forcing her body to hit the snooze button had rarely worked, and when it had, she’d gotten nightmares out of it.  
So what else was there to do but to go stargazing.

 

With the robe on and still in socks and pajama, she left her chambers in silence. The inner garden was only meters away from her door, so her socks weren’t going to get that dirty.  
She found a nice spot on the grass between the tiny wildflowers and laid there, her back against the ground and the hood preventing her hair from getting tangled with the leaves.

The stars were as beautiful as ever.

 

Heritors of Arcadia had always been a song that reminded her of the late hours of the night and the sunrise, so when ten minutes had passed she started humming the tune softly, guessing it would also help her relax.  
She just made sure it was a quiet, almost undetectable melody.

 

Her thoughts inevitably wandered back to her world.  
She wondered again if someone had already realized she was gone. Was she actually gone though? For all she knew, she could be in a really deep coma or something. She could’ve also died, passed away from who knows what and ended up here due to the ritual Anna had performed.  
But in the most probable of cases, granted her body was no longer in her world; were the traces of her existence still there, or had she vanished from history? And if people still remembered her, was anyone searching for her?  
How long would it be before everyone just assumed she’d died?

 

And she didn’t even know if time passed the same way in both worlds. In the ones accessible from this one, there didn’t seem to be much of a difference. But what if there was a time problem with her world?  
She’d probably never know. If she ever happened to go back, how much time would’ve passed? A couple of days, maybe; or perhaps humanity had finally wiped itself from the Earth’s surface by the time she found a way back.  
Either way, it didn’t sound like an appealing idea to return.

 

The sound of slow, calmed steps on the grass brought her back to reality.

 

She intertwined her fingers resting on her belly, trying to hide the bruises on her knuckles as casual as possible.  
The Prince’s face appeared in her field of vision at the same time as the steps stopped, blocking part of the sky above. He was standing by her head, looming slightly over her so she could see him, hands resting on his hips and expression calmed, yet with hints of confusion.

 

—What are you doing? — _his voice was soft, not as serious as she’d expected_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambushes are scary, specially cosidering ambush bonds are a thing in FE11 (and I think also in FE12? idk)
> 
> Kiran dodging arrows to save her life is underrated, considering that's probably the only thing that could reach her position in a battle.


	14. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse stargaze, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally just them stargazing, but Kiran needed this to realize something.  
> Also, some stuff begins from here so it was necesary
> 
> Anyways, I don't think anyone will complain seeing as it's Kiralfonse for a Kiralfonse fic that's 50% battle scenes, 40% huge chunks of only dialogue and 10% actual Krialfonse lmao  
> so ya

Kiran looked back at the Prince (who was obstructing the moon, by the way) and noticed he didn’t have his usual armor on, and instead wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and casual shoes.   
She got nervous by the staring and turned her attention to the stars.

 

—I’m stargazing. — _she simply said, not really comfortable with him looming over her like that, it made her nervous._ — Also, you’re blocking the moon.

 

Alfonse stood straight and let out a small chuckle, calmly walking over to her side.

 

—May I?   
—You really don’t need to ask. — _she couldn’t help but smile a bit, only after realizing it and questioning why had she done that._

 

The Prince let out a soft “If you say so” before sitting at her right, resting his back on the grass and a hand over his chest.

 

—Why are you stargazing in pajama? — _he asked after some seconds of silence._  
—Because... I wanted to go to sleep, but- — _she stopped herself. Was it a good idea to say it?_  
—But?  
—I… — _Kiran started. Might as well say it, now that she’d screwed up in mentioning it._ — I couldn’t.

 

There was silence for a moment as they both looked at the starry sky. The Summoner caressed her knuckles, trying to figure out why the hell was she so nervous.

 

—Is it because of today’s ambush? — _Alfonse spoke up, voice soft and cautions._   
—… Yeah. — _she breathed out_.— I… I should have known Princess Minerva would do something like that to protect Tiki. I don’t know why I didn’t consider it.   
—It’s not your fault. — _he intervened_.— After all, you’re the only one who knows about them enough to predict something like that.   
—I thought the library had information on other worlds. — _she chuckled softly_.   
—I-It does, but… — _the Prince was slightly embarrassed_.— Most of it it’s things I’ve gathered on my own, and the rest are old books and vague legends that… don’t say much. Compared to what you know, we- — _he suddenly stopped, as if realizing something. He sat up and looked at her_.— That’s it!   
—W-What? — _Kiran was surprised_.   
—You should come to the library with me and tell me what you know about other worlds. — _he said, a calm smile on his face that bordered on childish enthusiasm._ — It doesn’t have to be the entire story of what happens in each place, maybe just details about customs and techniques that could help us understand them better.   
—That… surprisingly sounds like a good idea. — _she smiled_.   
—Surprisingly? — _he repeated with a chuckle, laying back down on the grass._

 

Kiran let out a small laugh, her nerves disappearing for a second. She looked up at the sky with no worries until her brain registered what had happened.   
Why had she laughed? Why was she suddenly so calmed?   
Could it be that she-? No, there was no way.

 

A shooting star passing in front of them kicked her out of her thoughts.

 

—Shooting star! — _she exclaimed. She’d only seen them twice in her life before, and she barely remembered the first time_.— Did you see it? — _she turned to look at the Prince, a smile on her face._

 

He looked at her in silence, apparently surprised by her reaction.   
A warm smile appeared on his face as soon as he recovered from the impression.

 

—Yes.

 

Kiran’s smile grew for an instant before she turned to look back at the sky. With her hands clasped near her chest, she closed her eyes, still with a tiny smile, and wondered what should she wish.   
For the war to end? That seemed like a bit too much for a shooting star. Returning home was out of the question, at least for that moment. Maybe luck and protection for the battles to come was the best thing she could ask for.   
She wondered if Naga could hear her, considering their (thier? her? she wasn't sure) world was connected to this one.

 

—What are you doing? — _Alfonse asked, curious and slightly confused._  
—I’m making a wish. — _she simply answered, not opening her eyes._  
—A wish? Why now? — _he insisted, confused._  
—Because of the shooting star. — _Kiran turned to him. At the sight of his even more confused expression, she guessed it was a thing from her world_.— Oh, where I come from, we make a wish every time we see a shooting star. — _she smiled softly._  
—Is that so? — _the Prince looked back at the sky, intrigued._ — That’s interesting. Can I make a wish too?  
—Sure. — _she returned her gaze to the stars_.— Be sure to keep it a secret, otherwise it won’t come true.  
—Alright. — _he closed his eyes, clasping his hands like she’d done. Kiran had to suppress a chuckle at that, he probably didn’t know there was no correct way to wish upon a star_.— But do they really come true? — _he laughed softly, opening his eyes and returning his hands to rest on his chest_.  
—I’m not sure. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t. — _she spoke softly_.— Though, we have no confirmation if it’s because of the wish we made.  
—Why shooting stars, thought? — _he asked, curious but relaxed._ — I mean, I guess they're also not common in your world, but still…  
—You’d be right, they're pretty rare. — _Kiran nodded, pondering about the question. Why, though? She'd never really stopped to think about it_.— I honestly don't know why. If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say maybe… Maybe it's because of the sailors.  
—The sailors? What do they have to do with the stars? — _the Prince was confused._  
—A lot, actually. — _she let out a small chuckle._ — Back when we hadn't traced maps of the oceans and didn't have items to tell us our location, the sailors at sea would read the starry skies as maps to find their way back home. — _she explained, Alfonse turning his head to look at her, interested_.— I never learned how to do it, but apparently they used to tell north, south, east and west by the position of the stars and constellations in the night skies.  
—So you also have constellations over there. — _he hummed in thought_.— That could be quite useful to know.  
—I could find out and teach you. — _Kiram simply said, not really thinking it through._  
—You could? But how? You said you never learned. — _he was confused._  
—No, but I have my ph- — _she stopped herself again. There had to be a way to rephrase that._ — I have a device that allows me to access information from my world.

 

There was silence for a second, as the expression on the prince’s face slowly tuned from interested to neutral and then to shock.   
He propped himself up on his elbows in a flash and turned his body to her, supporting his weight on one arm as the other came to rest between them on the grass.

 

—Can I see it?! — _he asked excitedly, enthusiasm present in every inch of his face and tone of voice._   
—Eh- Right now it’s in my chambers-   
—Can you show it to me some other time, then? — _he didn’t even let her finish, a smile appearing on his expression._

 

Kiran was way too surprised by his reaction to properly articulate an answer for a couple of seconds. She hadn’t seen him smile so genuinely before, let alone be so excited by something. After all, maybe the reason why he was so eager to learn and research about other worlds wasn’t because he  _ had _ to, but more because he  _ wanted  _ to.   
He was just a closeted nerd!

 

At the sudden realization that put several pieces together in her mind regarding the Prince, Kiran smiled warmly in return.

 

—Sure, why not.

 

His smile grew ever so slightly as he opened his mouth to say something else, but another voice came instead.

 

—What are you two doing here, it’s almost midnight. 

 

The Summoner saw the Prince suddenly snap out of his excitement and realize what he had been doing. His expression changed to a surprised one, then to one slightly embarrassed before his calm and serious demeanor kicked in and he turned to look at the person in the corridor.   
Kiran also propped herself up on her elbows and rotated her body to the opposite side of the Prince, stretching her neck slightly to see who it was.   
It was Anna, still with her uniform on, carrying a candle with her and probably on guard duty.

 

—Stargazing, Commander. — _Alfonse was quick to explain._  
—Is that so? — _the redhead’s serious expression softened for a second, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Kiran gulped at the sight of that, knowing full well what it meant: she either found that interesting for some reason or she was already planning something_.— Sorry if I interrupted anything, then.  
—It’s fine. — _Kiran simply said, sitting up, nervous._  
—But you should go to bed now, we don’t know what could happen tomorrow and we ought to be well rested for what might come. — _Anna stated, her smile turning calmer._ — Now hurry up and go to sleep.

 

They got up, said their goodnights and the Prince left with the Commander to the main hall as Kiran entered her room.   
Once in, she sighed and left the robe in its place, immediately going to bed.

 

She was way more calmed, and almost all of her altered nerves from the ambush had chilled out. Next day she’d probably have to search in her phone about how sailors used the stars and spend a good amount of time in the library telling Alfonse about the stories of the FE titles.

Would it be a good idea to show him her phone? She didn’t see any problem with it. The only thing weighing on her mind was that it was probably too soon for that.    
Maybe not tomorrow, but some other day. Surely he’d be too busy with writing down information on other worlds, so he should understand.

 

She could already imagine his face of enthusiasm at the library. Kiran was so relieved to have found out that the Prince was just a closeted nerd. Of course, he wasn’t  _ only _ a closeted nerd, surely there was more to him that that; but thinking of him like that made him more approachable.   
Up until that point, she’d always felt like he was a bit too serious and it made her kind of nervous, but now it made a lot of sense!

 

Rotating on her bed under the covers, she faced the wall and shuffled a bit in her place to make sure she was comfortable. To think that she was actually looking forward to the following day for once!   
Unable to hold back a small smile, she closed her eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

 

Her brain stopped her, however, confused.   
Why in the everliving realm of hell was she acting all giggly and shit?!

She’d almost died that morning, but then she’d just had a talk of about half an hour (maybe even more, oh gods!) with the Prince and suddenly all her worries had vanished. And not only that, but now she was imagining what it would be like the following day at the library with him!   
She was almost acting like a teenager crushing on someone!

 

…

Oh- FUCK!   
Had she developed a crush on the _Prince?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited Kiran is best Kiran  
> The same can be also said for Alfonse
> 
> And yes, have a Kiran that's aware of her feelings from relatively early on (idk if those are common but whatever)
> 
> Anna knows what's up, btw  
> She always knows  
> Except for when it involves her, for some reason


	15. About Shadow Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse discuss lore and details about the worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any spoilers in this part!

Kiran almost didn’t sleep due to the realization. She laid on bed, cursing on her own taste in people and how inconvenient could her metaphorical heart be. To get a crush was one thing, but to get it with someone far, _far_ from her liege was another thing entirely different.   
And a _Prince_ , actual royalty nonetheless!

 

Morning came and she woke up feeling as if she hadn’t rested much.  
She wanted to punch something.

 

It was barely five in the morning, according to her phone. Quite the perfect timing, honestly; that meant she could sneak to the Training Tower and take her frustration out on some dummies.

 

Which she did.  
An hour and a half were spent kicking and punching the training bags and training dummies, and the sight of her bruised knuckles in the aftermath didn’t even surprise her anymore.

Considerably more calm and collected than she was in the morning, she sneaked back to her chambers to normalize her breathing and search stuff on her phone.

 

She went on several pages and forums about naval stuff and history, and eventually managed to gather her thoughts on a decent explanation to give the Prince later on.   
As the morning went on, she left her chambers to go have breakfast after a couple of oneshots and drabbles she found during her little research.

After the meal, Alfonse approached her with a calmed and collected expression hiding grand enthusiasm.

 

—I’ll be at the library.

 

With a nod, she left to her chambers to pick up her phone before having a little mental pep talk with herself. She was certain it was a stupid idea to even try and act upon her recently discovered crush for the Prince, and he more than probably only saw her as a…  
Uh...   
Shit.

 

Probably as someone relatively interesting due to coming from a different and unknown world, and maybe as an important enough ally to make sure she was safe and sound? The only way her mind was able to reach a point of view was to assume Alfonse saw her the same way Chrom saw Robin during the first five chapters of Awakening (granted you didn’t marry him and didn’t unlock any supports with him either).  
So she had to act in turn and just treat him the same way she’d been doing up to that point.

 

Kiran left her chambers and made her way to the library’s door, stopping in front of it to brace herself before entering. Raigh was by the usual table, now along with Sophia, and there was no sign of the Prince.  
What-?

 

—Ah, Kiran. — _Sophia turned to look at her with a shy smile_.— The Prince is at the back of the library.   
—Thank you. — _the Summoner smiled back, kindly._

 

She walked past their table and between the bookshelves, looking around at the gorgeous chandeliers and pillars that adorned the place. Several rows of bookshelves away from the entrance was another reading area, this one with tables and a couple of couches.   
How come she never saw this before? This was the perfect place to read at!

Alfonse was sitting by one of the tables, so engrossed in a big tome he didn’t even notice her.

 

—Prince? — _she spoke softly, coming to stand next to the table._

 

Before he looked up at her, Kiran had the opportunity to observe his focused, yet relaxed expression as he read, lips slightly parted and eyelids partially closed. She sighed internally, knowing full well that being aware of her own feelings would only increase the chances of noticing stuff she likes about him.  
It was going to be a hard task to keep those feelings a secret.

 

Alfonse met her gaze and a calmed smile appeared on his expression.

 

—Please, take a seat. — _he indicated the chair right in front of him, which she took. He closed the book and placed it to the side, dragging the pen and ink closer to the papers on the table_.— What shall we start with?

 

Kiran could’ve sworn he was trying to hold back on his enthusiasm.

 

—Maybe yesterday’s question; I did some research. — _she suggested, and he nodded at that._  
—Right, how do sailors on your world navigate using the stars. — _he added, and she smiled softly._  
—A long time ago, when we were still exploring our continents, sailors had to know three things if they wished to return safely to their departing ports. — _Kiran began her explanation, raising three fingers_.

 

She proceeded to explain how speed was calculated without artifacts, how sailors were able to know were the starting point was in the horizon and where were they going. How the sun rose from one side and hid on the other, how a piece of wood and a long rope were used to find out how fast were they going; and how their sky has constellations and stars that point some to the north and some to the south, which allowed the sailors to know the direction.

Without going too much in depth about some technical aspects, Kiran did her best to explain to the Prince. Clarifying, of course, that she was no expert and that she herself didn’t understand the techniques fully.

 

—I was never at sea much. — _she smiled sheepishly_.— My field of study laid elsewhere.   
—Where? — _he inquired, finishing to write down what they’d been discussing earlier._

 

Truth is, Kiran wanted to be a writer. She’d always admired the way people could convey thrilling stories and heart-wrenching emotions through sheer words. Of course, she’d written and published a couple of decent enough fanfics online; but then again who with the slightest ability to write and a deep affection for a franchise hadn’t?   
Her main goal and perhaps short-term biggest dream had always been that, one day, someone would like her original stories enough to make fanart or fanfiction out of them. The day she saw it would be the day she could die in peace, she’d always thought.

Of course, now it was never going to happen.

 

At her lack of response, the Prince lifted his gaze from the papers and looked at her empty expression. Noticing she’d gotten distracted and hadn’t given a proper answer, Kiran blinked in slight confusion and put up a smile before her actual feelings were behind it, giving herself a bit of time to completely return to the present moment.

 

—I wanted to be a writer. — _she shrugged softly, an actual smile taking the place of the fake one as she relaxed a bit._ — Have you finished?  
—Ah- Yes. — _he looked back to his papers, setting aside the ones filled with the information on sailors and navigation_.— And now…?  
—Now… Information on other worlds, I believe. — _she tried to recall the previous night and the main reason why they were in the library in the present moment._  
—True. — _the Prince smiled, picking blank papers and some of the books at his side_.— Which world should we start with?  
—Hmm… — _Krian hummed in thought_.— Maybe World of Mystery?  
—The Hero-King’s world? — _he muttered mostly to himself, browsing through the pages of the old book_.— We have some details on that one; but then again, I don’t doubt you could tell us more.

 

They spent around three hours talking about the lore and some trivia of the first Fire Emblem game. She knew that one pretty well, having played through both remakes a handful of times along with all of the other stories that tied into it.

 

It was a change of air for Kiran, to be able to talk about her favorite franchise so openly with someone (though she had to make sure it sounded like a book). Back at her world, she barely had any friends that knew about it, let alone liked it enough to spend hours discussing the plot and lore. Sure, there were videos online about it and people in the forums, but it just couldn’t compare to speaking first-hand with someone.  
And someone so _eager_ to learn about it, on top of it all.

 

—Records suggest that King Marth might have had an unknown advisor after the War of Shadows. — _she added, tone mysterious yet not as playful._   
—Is that true? — _he looked up from the papers to meet her gaze, intrigued_.— I’ve never heard of someone like that.   
—It’s not clear what kind of person it was, and in some versions they existed while in others they did not. — _Kiran continued. It was true, actually, considering Kris didn’t exist in FE3 but did in FE12, and their gender depended on the player_.— I personally believe they did, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I was wrong.   
—Interesting… — _he hummed, looking down to the table, pondering_.— A mysterious figure who’s believed to perhaps have existed, but yet… Are there really not that many records of them?   
—It depends on who you ask and what information you believe to be true. — _she nodded_.— Some say it was a peddler’s daughter, some say it was a nobleman with a prowess for magic yet others claim it was a kind woman who cleared the skies atop her pegasus. — _a small pause_.— Most people can’t even agree on their name. There’s a common theory that names them as “Kris”, but then again; it’s anyone’s best guess.   
—So there’s not even a name to go by…? — _Alfonse was slightly disappointed. There was silence for a second before he seemed to think of something._ — Didn’t you say the other day that Roderick comes from a time in the World of Mystery where the War of Shadows has already ended?   
—Not word by word, but I did imply that. — _she was a little surprised that he remembered it_.— Why?   
—Wouldn’t he know about this… Kris person?

 

Kiran found it plausible and they both decided to find the cavalier. She warned him, however, that what Roderick might answer wouldn’t necessarily apply to all versions of the World of Mystery.

 

—Why not? — _the Prince was slightly confused, organizing the papers on the table to take their leave._  
—You see, there are some things that vary from one version of a world to another, and Mystery is no exception. — _she explained, pausing a bit to try and put her thoughts into words._ — For example, the Morgan we know is the son of Chrom.  
—Yes?  
—That means his mother, Robin, married Chrom in the version where he comes from. — _she continued_.— But the Robin we fought the other day wasn’t married to him. If that had been the case, she wouldn’t have rushed into battle on her own, and instead would have had him by her side at all times.  
—So you’re saying Morgan can be the kid of other people in another version? — _Alfonse was impressed by the revelation._  
—The thing is, only certain aspects change. He’ll always be the son of Robin, regardless of who does she marry. — _she corrected._ — And I believe Kris is a variant in the World of Mystery that’s prone to changing from one version to the other.

 

They made their way over to the main hall to find that the Altean was not present there. Seeing as the first time she’d gone training she’d found him there, Kiran suggested he might be in the Training Tower.  
Which he was.

  
—Here you are, Roderick. — _Alfonse spoke up, making the cavalier turn his head to look at them._  
—Prince? Kiran? — _he was slightly surprised, but smiled politely anyway._ — Did you need something?  
—We wanted to ask you about someone you might know, from your world. — _the Prince said._  
—Someone I might know? — _Roderick seemed to ponder the idea, not really sure as to where were those two going with all of this._  
—Yeah. — _Kiran was the one to speak this time._ — What’s the name of the leader of the 7th platoon?  
—The leader of my platoon, you ask? — _the knight was still a bit confused_.— It’s Kris.  
—So they do exist in his version. — _Alfonse muttered to him and the Summoner_.— Can we ask you a few questions about them?  
—Sure, I don’t mind. — _the cavalier turned fully to face them, resting one hand on his hip_.— Though I’m afraid I don’t know _that_ much about her.  
—Don’t worry. — _Kiran calmed him down. So Kris was a female in his version, huh._ — I want to know what weapon did she utilize, where did she come from and… what title did Luke gave her when she first became the leader of the platoon.  
—How did you…? — _Roderick was about to ask, but stopped himself. He’d came to the conclusion that the Summoner knew more about the Heroes that what they all expected._ — She used swords, and was very fast at it, now that I remember. — _a myrmidon_.— I think I overheard her talking with Sir Jagen, and apparently she was the child of a peddler that later divorced his wife, so she came to live with her grandfather to Altea. — _a peddler’s child_.— And as for Luke’s title… — _he sighed_.— He said he’d call her “Kris the Ordinary”, but never really got around to doing so, so I don’t know if that counts. — _and the first face option at the customizer screen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I need Kris in Heroes. They're the only avatar that gets ignored in everything! (Mark doesn't count)  
> Also, I didn't know Jeorge kind of confesses to fem!Kris in their third support??? Is that were his Heroes lines come from??????  
> I read their supports and now I'm flailing all over them help me  
> Perfect Shot? More like Perfect Man smh  
> My Kirs was a flirt, and I think he accidentaly got a full support chain with Norne
> 
> On a side note, please tell me I'm not the only one that noticed the way Alfonse has his mouth slightly open but then closes it during the begining of the cinematic of Book II  
> He's beautiful save me


	16. The World of Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company go to Hoshido and kick Ryoma's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya  
> It's been a while lol, my bad 
> 
> Light spoilers for Conquest and Fates in general, I think  
> so beware

—So, let me know if I understood correctly. — _Alfonse spoke up after leaving the Training Tower along with the Summoner. They sat down at one of the benches in the inner garden_.— Roderick comes from a version in the World of Mystery where there was this sword-wielding woman named Kris, yet there are few to no records of her?  
—Exactly. — _Kiran nodded._  
—What was Kris like in the versions you read back at your world? — _he looked at her, curious. He seemed to be grasping the concept of varying details, and Kiran was glad about it_.  
—I personally read three different versions, and heard first-hand another one from… someone well known between the community of us who know about these tales. — _she said, referring to her two runs of FE12, her single run of FE3 and a Let’s Play she’d watched online_.— In one, Kris simply didn’t exist. In the three others they did exist, female in two and a male in the remaining one. One time she was named Kris, the second time she was named Sophie and the third time he was named Paul.  
—I’m guessing Kris is the most accepted name because it is also the most frequent one, right? — _asked the Prince_.  
—That could be the case, yes. — _she nodded again_.— It’s also commonly accepted that Kris was probably an infantry sword user.  
—As she was in Roderick’s version. — _Alfonse hummed_.— Do we not have any other Hero from that world…?  
—Someone else from Mystery…? — _Kiran looked down at the grass._ — I think… I think we do. Yes, we do! Wrys is from the World of Mystery!

 

They searched around the castle until they found the curate by the entrance, overlooking the town.  
It appeared as if, in his version, Kris was a noble named John who, alongside Gordin, taught Ryan how to master the bow. Wrys recalled with a warm smile that he refused to let him shave his head just like him, as he felt the white headband he wore to match Cecile’s would look weird on a bald head.

 

—He was a very kind man, albeit a little reckless and feels-driven. — _Wrys laughed softly as only old men could_.— Why, I think he almost sulked in a corner the day he had a baking competition with Lady Palla and all of his cookies tasted like steel!

 

Alfonse was about to comment something when a loud screech came from the sky. 

 

The three of them and the guards in the nearby area looked up to see a messenger hawk flying down towards the Prince with a paper attached to its leg. He raised his hands to have it land, but it was apparently a bit startled to face the royal instead of the Commander.   
As Alfonse tried to calm it down, he quickly turned his head to her.

 

—Go find Commander Anna!

 

Kiran nodded and sprinted inside the castle, running around the halls as fast as she could until she reached the fountain.

 

—Commander! — _she called out, and the redhead and the other two present flinched in surprise_.— A messenger hawk is by the entrance, the Prince is trying to calm it down!

 

Seeing Anna run to where she came from, the Summoner jogged over to her chambers to verify that she was ready, just in case.   
She then returned to the main hall to find that the royal siblings and the Commander were already there, and other Heroes were starting to arrive.

 

—Alright, we’ve no time to lose! — _Anna declared._ — They went into the World of Birthright this time, so hurry up!

 

As the Heores retreated to their rooms to fetch their weapons and armor, Kiran approached the main three with a small frown.

 

—Birthright, huh. — _she sighed, and they looked at her_.— I don’t like where this is going.  
—Well, that means you’ve a nice idea of what awaits us. — _Alfonse rested one hand on his hip_.  
—So? — _Anna spoke up, before pausing for a moment_.— Though I suppose it’s better you tell us on the way there.

 

The rest of the Heroes started to arrive, and Kiran got a sudden thought.   
She looked for Sakura.

 

—Sakura? — _she called out, attracting the princess’ attention and walking up to her_.  
—Yes? Did you need something? — _Sakura was a bit startled, but recovered immediately._  
—I don’t mean to be rude, but I think it’ll be best if you stay here for now. — _Kiran stated as kindly as she could_.  
—Eh- Why…?  
—We’re going to your world. — _the Summoner reminded her_.— That means we’ll fight against you and your family.  
—… — _the Hoshidan looked to the floor, balancing her options_.— Still, we’re going to fight to free them, right?  
—That is correct.  
—Then I’d like to come anyways, if you’ll have me. — _she looked up to Kiran, determined_.

 

They made their way over to the gateway to Birthright, which was in the opposite direction to the one leading to Conquest. On the way, the Summoner explained to the Askrans that they'll probably be up against a force the same size as the one they fought in Conquest, maybe bigger or smaller. There’d definitely be two lance-wielding pegasus knights, a lance fighter, two ninjas, two healers, two archers and three sword footsoldiers.

 

—You also predicted twelve when we went to Conquest. — _Morgan recalled_.— Though we found sixteen, your prediction was still true.  
—Then we’ll find four other soldiers who you don’t know of? — _Sharena asked._  
—I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. — _Kiran simply said_.

 

Once in front of the gateway, they hopped in and found themselves in the platforms crossing the Bottomless Canyon, between Nohr and Hoshido.   
Kiran recalled this to be the place where Corrin and Gunter fell, and tried her best not to look down at the black pit below them.

 

—Is this… the Bottomless Canyon? — _Alfonse managed to articulate._  
—B-Bottomless?! — _Virion exclaimed silently._ — Is this a good idea?  
—If Embla told them Hoshido was going to be invaded, then they probably thought it was Nohr’s fault. — _Kiran pondered._ — It makes a lot of sense, actually.

 

Everything was as dark as she imagined it to be in person; a howling, unsettling wind passing through them and the bridges, moving the branches of the dead trees. The Dragon Veins seemed to be activated, as there were bridges of stone connecting the main blocks of land.   
The group walked slowly through the first and second bridge until they reached the biggest portion of rock, the one in the middle.

 

—Kiran, — _Matthew spoke up._ — someone’s over there!

 

The Summoner looked to where the spy was pointing at, finding the abandoned Hoshidan-styled temple that was seen on the lower right side of the map on her handheld screen. It was much bigger now, and there certainly were figures approaching from that side.   
A few moments of silence passed by before they could see them clearly.

 

—You, stop right where you are! — _Ryoma spoke up, advancing to the front of the group. Kiran only saw the royals and their retainers, no extra soldiers._ — We were warned of an invasion, yet you don’t seem to be from Nohr.   
—We are the Order of Heroes, from Askr. — _Alfonse stepped past his sister and Anna._ — We do not wish to invade your kingdom!

 

As the conversation went on, the Summoner distracted herself by looking at the battlefield. The main group would probably advance through the southernmost rock bridge while a smaller force would ambush them from behind by using the one at the north. They’d be better off staying in the landmass they were at, taking cover behind the dead trees and the remainings of a fort behind them.

 

Before she knew, the Prince had already finished talking with Ryoma and had turned to the group. One look at the Hoshidan forces preparing for battle was enough to tell her how diplomacy had gone.

She explained what she’d noted from the battlefield and proceeded to come up with a plan.

 

—There’s only the twelve ones you predicted, Kiran. — _Morgan pointed out_.  
—Yes, I wonder why.... — _she simply said, looking at the opposing forces before turning to her group_.— The ambush from the north will probably consist of Prince Takumi and his two retainers. Sakura, Virion, Matthew; we’ll take cover behind the remainings of that fort.   
—Makes sense. — _the archer nodded_.  
—Mist, you’ll stay with Lyn. Wrys, you stay with the mages. — _she indicated, and at the nods of the two she continued._ — Roderick, Alm and Prince Alfonse will rush through the bridge and intercept Prince Ryoma and his retainers. Here at the middle we’ll hold a defensive formation. Lyn, I want you to watch out for the vanguard group and provide cover.  
—You can count on me. — _the Sacaean smiled reassuringly._  
—Lukas, Princess Sharena and Sonya, — _Kiran looked at them_.— you’ll stand by those trees and shield the northern part in case an ambush group decides to appear from there. Morgan and Commander Anna, your place is near Lyn: in case the fliers or a group manages to get past the vanguard, you’re to take care of them.  
—Leave it to us. — _Morgan nodded with determination_.— Anything else?  
—Yes, beware of the Princes. — _she stated, serious_.— Prince Ryoma can counter your attacks from a certain distance, so he doesn’t need for you to get into melee range to fight. Prince Takumi, on the other hand, won’t hesitate to strike back no matter how close you get to him.

 

The group nodded in understanding as they heard the sign to attack coming from the other side. Everyone quickly took position, Kiran jumping over the decaying remainings of the fort and helping Sakura get through.   
Matthew jumped over as well and helped the archer cross.

 

Once behind a wall and feeling safer, Kiran peeked over the stone and took a glance at the opposing forces. Takumi, Oboro and Hinata were nowhere to be seen, so she assumed they had hid behind the temple and were waiting for an opportunity to strike.

 

Ryoma was the first one to rush forward, followed closely by Saizo and Kagero. Hinoka and Subaki flew over the sides of the bridge to cover the flanks, while Setsuna didn’t waste a second to shoot at Lyn. She, in turn, fired back to take her out before she could cause any more trouble.   
Matthew joined the Sacean and between the two they managed to pin the Hoshidan archer down to the ground.

 

With Setsuna out of the picture, the vanguard advanced on the bridge to intercept the three approaching. Ryoma went straight for Alfonse, as it was to be expected, while Alm tried to stop Saizo and Kagero from passing their formation.

 

—Roerick, break through and go for the two on the back! — _Kiran commanded_.

 

The cavalier nodded and directed his horse to jump over the ninjas, charging towards Hana; who stood protectively in front of Sakura. Seeing him break their formation, Kagero slipped past Alm and the Askran and attacked Lyn to stop her from shooting down either pegasi.

As Kiran indicated Matthew to stop the ninja and Virion to retake Lyn’s mission of taking down Subaki, Hinoka flew down to strike Morgan and save her brother from having fireballs fall on him.

 

Sonya reacted quickly and casted wind magic to slow down the Princess, giving Anna enough time to shield Morgan from the attack. 

With the mage distracted, however, the ambush group saw their opening and rushed through the northern rock bridge towards Lukas and Sharena.

 

—Lukas, shield the Princess! — _Kiran called out, alarmed._ — Morgan, cover them!

 

Once Kagero was finally down against the dead grass and Anna had Hinoka’s full attention, Subaki crashed down onto the opposite landmass with Virion’s arrow on his pegasus’ thigh. Lyn calmed her horse down from the previous rain of shurikens and didn’t waste a second to send a powerful and precise arrow to Hinoka, forcing her to fly back and crash-land near Roderick and Hana’s duel.

 

A burst of flames made Kiran turn her attention back to the northern group. Morgan had ignited part of the dry grass to stop Oboro from advancing on Lukas, who had just blocked Hinata’s rush-attack. Seeing as the soldier was too busy forcing off the samurai to continue blocking arrows from the Prince, Sharena took her opportunity to jump over him as he ducked to dodge a slash and down her lance over Hinata.

Sonya pushed Oboro back with her blades of wind, strengthening Morgan’s fire and blocking her off (along with Takumi) from the rest of the battle.

 

As Sakura moved from behind the fort’s walls to heal Lukas from afar, the Summoner looked back at the vanguard and discovered Alm forcing Saizo to backtrack towards the landmass.   
Alfonse’s duel with Ryoma seemed to have reached a point where neither was making any progress and only waiting for the other to get tired.

 

Kiran was about to issue orders when someone else raised their voice.

 

—Hana!

 

It was the Sakura from that world. The fighting halted for a split second as the samurai fell back on her butt and the Princess immediately rushed to her side, looking up at the cavalier with wavering determination.   
But as Roderick simply sat atop his horse and didn’t attempt to attack them, both ladies were surprised.

 

—Everyone, halt! — _Ryoma ordered, specifically looking towards the northern group. Alfonse took the sudden intervention to catch his breath._   
—But Brother, we can still fight-! — _Takumi insisted, angered._

 

And just as he was finishing his sentence, Lukas’ lance stopped inches away from his neck. The Prince froze, just then noticing that Morgan's fire had died out due to the exceeding amount of windblades passing through. He looked at Hinata, who was lying on the ground with Sharena’s knee on his chest and her lance hovering over his neck; and then at Oboro, who was barely standing up by the edge of the landmass with Sonya threatening to throw her back to the canyon.

 

Kiran sighed in relief from her position.    
It was a terrifying idea to think that maybe this fight could’ve ended like Ryoma’s final confrontation in Conquest.

 

—They’re clearly no match for us. — _Ryoma stated solemnly, glancing back at Hinoka and Sakura, as well as more than half of the retainers._

 

Kiran didn’t want to even consider the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's group being lowkey the most persistent one from the Hoshidan bunch  
> Imagine that
> 
> Also I'm back, yay


	17. The World of Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company go to Elibe and kick Eliwood, Lyn and Hector's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the start of this chapter is a tad rushed but idk  
> Maybe it's just me
> 
> I don't think there are any spoilers here

As the Prince walked back to the group, Kiran stopped looking at the retreating Hoshidans and raised her gaze to the dark sky.   
She could’ve sworn she heard a hawk’s screech.

 

—For the first time, we were not outnumbered. — _Alfonse sighed._  
—Now that you mention it… — _Morgan looked around at the group._ — We actually outnumbered them.  
—I suppose that’s why I didn’t do much. — _Wrys laughed softly_.

 

And as if on cue, the hawk Kiran had previously noticed came flying down towards Anna. Most of the Heroes went silent immediately, tired, since they knew what a message like that meant.

 

—Where to? — _Sharena inquired after some seconds._   
—World of Blazing. — _Anna stated, rolling the paper_.— We better hurry.

 

The group hurried out of the world of Birthright and towards the gateway to Blazing. On the way there, Kiran felt the need to warn part of the Heroes about the same thing she told Sakura.   
However, they didn’t have the choice to stay behind this time.

 

—Lyn, Matthew. — _she started, attracting everyone’s attention._ — I’m afraid we’ll be fighting against you and your comrades.   
—Against us? — _Lyn was confused for a moment_.— Is it because we’re going to our world?   
—You mean we’ll have to fight Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood? — _Matthew added._   
—It’s more than probable. I don’t doubt you two will be there as well. — _the Summoner nodded, serious._

 

Tired but not about to give up, the team made their way into the next world. It was located on the other side of the hills behind the palace, meaning they had to backtrack a long way to get there.   
So many things had happened so suddenly, specially after the short battle at Birthright, that when they appeared in front of two series of mountains at each side of a castle, it took them some time to realize where they had ended.

 

—Wait, is this-?   
—This is Bern’s Castle! — _Lyn exclaimed, unknowingly interrupting Kiran_.

 

Right in front of the castle and blocking their path between the mountains was a stationed army, as if they had been awaiting their arrival. From the front row of three armored lance wielders came walking calmly Hector, accompanied by Serra.   
Lyn and Matthew, from the Order of Heroes, hid behind the Sacaean’s mount to avoid unnecessary confusion.

 

As Alfonse and Anna stepped forward to speak with the Ostian General, Kiran proceeded to analyze the opposing force. They were holding a defensive formation, meaning they’d have to charge at them one way or another.    
Blocking the way towards the castle encircled by mountains were three armored lance wielders, backed by Raven and Hawkeye. A bit behind those two and right in the middle was the main force, consisting of Lyn, Florina and a sword user; backed up by Nino and a wind mage. Finally, in front of the castle’s gates was Eliwood sitting solemnly atop his horse, with a mounted wind mage and a thunder mage at each side.

 

—Kiran, look. — _Morgan murmured at her side, making her bend a little so he could reach her ear_.— There are two assassins hiding behind the mountains at the right, and another one with an archer hiding by the left.

 

With that in mind, Kiran focused her attention in said areas and, indeed, there were. She could barely see them and only caught a glimpse of a bit of hair and some capes as they hid, but there were certainly ambush units.   
One of them was probably Matthew.

 

—That means we can’t concentrate our main forces at the front and charge in arrow formation. — _she whispered back, watching Hector and Serra walk back to their own group_.   
—The General who just returned to them is probably in charge of the knights at the front. — _Morgan analyzed._ — Where is the cleric going, though?   
—She’ll probably stay in the backlines along with the mages. — _the Summoner guessed._ — We have to take a sword-like approach.   
—What’s that?   
—Our formation needs offensive efforts in both sides, as well as the front. — _she looked down at the aspiring tactician, who listened intently_.— Since we’ll probably get ambushed from the sides after we break past the first line of defense.   
—I see… — _he hummed, looking at the front._

 

As the Prince and the Commander arrived back with them, all attention fell immediately upon Kiran.   
It almost startled her.

 

—So… Sword formation? — _Morgan broke the sudden silence._   
—R-Right, sword formation. — _Kiran recovered from the impression and looked at the group with a serious expression._ — Lukas and Commander Anna will be the vanguard, followed closely by Roderick and Princess Sharena, with Sonya in the middle. — _she explained._ — The flanks will be protected by Prince Alfonse and Alm, followed by Mattew and Virion, one at each side. The middle of the formation will consist on Morgan and Lyn, right behind Sonya; and the rest of us four will provide support from the back.   
—You mean Wrys, Sakura and Mist. — _Anna corrected_.— Kiran, you’ll be giving orders.   
—… — _the Summoner looked at her for a second before realizing what she meant._ — Right, my bad.   
—There are three assassins and an archer waiting behind the mountains for the time we break past the first line of defense. — _Morgan informed._ — So we’ll be getting ambushed as soon as we enter their formation.   
—Matthew, I’m more than certain that one of those assassins is you. — _Kiran looked at him._ — Mind giving us any insight on your thinking?   
—Me? Well, that does sound plausible… — _he trailed off, looking at the opposing forces_.— Yeah, it’s probably me.   
—What would you do in this situation? — _the Prince inquired, understanding Kiran’s thought process._   
—Lay low until most of you have turned your backs to us. — _he grinned, with a hint of seriousness to his tone_.— Probably by the time you’ve gotten past Raven and Hawkeye. With the heat of battle I’d assume you wouldn’t spot us, so it’d be an effective surprise attack.   
—Well, not anymore. — _Sharena smiled with confidence._

 

Kiran proceeded to instruct everyone on their plan. While the two at the vanguard would be the ones coming into direct melee range of the knights, Sonya would cast wind upon them to weaken and distract them. The rest of the group would rearrange within sight of a breaching and break into their formation with Alfonse and Alm at the front. Those two would hold each either Hawkeye or Raven while Hector would be left for Morgan to deal with.   
By the time there would be a second breaching, Roderick and Sharena would enter to deal with Lyn and the sword user (leaving Florina to be sniped from afar by the Lyn of the Order of Heroes). At that point, Lukas and Anna would reincorporate into the formation and protect the middle from the assassin’s ambush.   
Once all that was dealt with, Alm and Alfonse should have the chance to go against the wind mages and Nino, helped by Virion and Matthew.   
Finally, the confrontation with Eliwood would come down to whoever of the lance users was closest.

 

—I believe Princess Sharena would be our best bet, though just like with the others, it’d be crucial to first get rid of the wind mages. — _Kiran stated._  
—You can leave that to us. — _Alm assured her._  
—Alright, let’s go! — _Anna commanded_.

 

The Heroes got into position and didn’t waste another second to launch the attack. Lukas and Anna rushed towards the knights as Sonya followed them, quickly sending wind blades at the foes and heavily damaging their amors. The redhead jumped forward and downed her axe over the one at the right while Lukas batted the one at the left with his lance (how and with what strength was beyond Kiran) sending him tumbling to the side. At the same time, the mage launched one final powerful gust of cutting wind and propelled the knight backwards, forcing the entire opposing formation to move out of the way.   
Breaching clear and obvious, Alfonse and Alm met at the middle and advanced without a moment of hesitation, followed closely by the rest of the group as the soldier and the Commander made sure the knights weren’t standing back up again.

 

Morgan hopped down from Lyn’s horse and sent a blast of fire right at the feet of the opponents, igniting the grass and distracting the three at the front. Florina took off from the ground at the presence of quickly spreading fire, but was promptly shot down by Lyn in a blindingly fast motion.   
By the time Nino and the wind mages swept the battlefield with non-cutting wind to extinguish the flames, Morgan had already taken down Hector with fireballs and Alm and the Prince had rushed in to attack Hawkeye and Raven.

 

With the axe users distracted, the third group followed suit towards Lyn and the other sword user. Sharena went for the lady as Roderick rode off to the other side just as Anna and Lukas caught up with the formation and shielded the group from the daggers and arrows of the ambush. Virion and Matthew didn’t take long to start countering the assassins, and with the help of Sonya and Lyn, the duo of lance users managed to take down the other Lyn and the swordsman without having to dodge daggers and such.    
  


Of course, as they saw the force approaching, the mages began their attack to defend the castle. By that time, however, Alm and Alfonse had already dealt with the axe users and were rushing straight to the front of the assault.

 

—Virion, take down that mage over there! — _Kiran indicated quickly._

 

The archer spotted the thunder mage aiming at the Prince and shot an arrow right through his tome.

 

—Morgan, cover the Princess! — _the Summoner exclaimed as she saw Sharena slash Lyn’s sword out of her hand._

 

Alm and Alfonse had gone for the mages on the left, the Valentian holding off the one that was mounted, since Nino had hid behind Serra once she saw them approaching. And when Sharena got near, the girl saw her opportunity to strike.   
Morgan was faster, however, as he reacted quickly and set Nino’s tome on fire.

So Sharena ran unimpeded all the way over to Eliwood, all attempts Serra could’ve mustered up to stop her halted by Anna resting her axe right next to her with a calmed yet eerie smile on her face.

 

The Princess’ duel with the nobleman was flashy, mainly due to Sharena jumping and moving from one side to the other to both confuse the mount and dodge the attacks from his sword. It was clear Eliwood had some trouble keeping up with her pace and landing hits on her, though he did manage to make a small superficial cut on her leg and scratch the armor on her torso.   
While battling with the mages close by, Alm dodged a blade of wind directed towards him. As he moved out of the way, Alfonse had to roll out to the side to also avoid being it by it, and it ended up heading straight for Sharena. Before Kiran could articulate the order or waring, Morgan (who had been also watching the fight intently) shot a fireball to intercept it.    
There was a small explosion in the air a meter away from the Princess, and Eliwood’s horse was startled by it to no end, standing only on his back hoofs and throwing the nobleman off of its back.    
Serra ran after it to calm it down.

 

Sharena took the opportunity to point her lance at him to indicate the end of the battle, but Eliwood reacted quicker and blocked it with his sword. He seemed to have all the intent to continue fighting, but one look at the battlefield around him while he resisted her lance was enough to tell him that it wouldn’t be of much use.   
So he sighed and dropped his sword.

 

Kiran, Morgan and Lyn sighed in unison. The royal siblings and Anna walked over to where Eliwood was, and to where Hector and the other Lyn where going to as well.

  
—Well, we’re certainly getting better at this. — _the Summoner commented, moving her stiff shoulder in circular motions._  
—I think the one getting better here is you. — _Lyn smiled warmly._  
—Me?  
—Most of us here already had decent combat experience, save maybe for Roderick. — _the Sacaean continued._ — So I believe what’s really improving here are your skills as our tactician. Prince Alfonse pointed it out some time ago, and it is true: you give orders with less hesitation now.  
—With better tactics, it truly feels as if every battle is a bit easier. — _Morgan agreed._  
—You think so? — _Kiran hummed, going silent for some seconds. Well, obviously she was getting the hang of real-time strategy and commanding, but surely there was something else at play there._ — Yeah, I’m definitely getting used to this. — _she said after a bit_.— Though I do think you are all getting to know each other more, so you teamwork is improving.  
—Oh, that’s true. — _Morgan smiled, as if comprehending._ — Battles are easier the closer your bonds with the people you are trusting your life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Son Morgan (TM) gets more cofident sharing his opinions on battle tactics the more he gets to know Kiran
> 
> Also, Eliwood is Eligood, fight me on that  
> character wise, at least
> 
> Small spoiler-ish ahead for Echoes, so don't read if you haven't finished. The note ends with this so don't worry  
> \----  
> I was about to write Alm's nacionality as Zofian but then realized Kiran has played both Gaiden and Echoes, so just left it at Valentian lmao


	18. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company rush it back to Askr to fend off Veronica, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know we skipped Sinister Shadow  
> But fuck it, that chapter makes no sense. Why go again to Awakening to search for Zacharias if you've supposedly already searched everywhere?? Seeing how much they care about him, I don't doubt they went to that world several times. At the point in the story where Kiran arrives, the Askr trio was probably in a state between accepting he's gone for good or just meekly hoping for a miracle

The group hopped out of the gateway and back into Askr, walking towards the castle while trying to keep a steady pace. It was getting late, the sun almost setting by the time they came out of Blazing and the moon shining above their heads after half an hour of walking   
Kiran stretched her hands up in the air, tired, as a screech resounded through the sky.

 

—What?! — _Sharena exclaimed, watching the hawk land in Anna’s arm_.— But it’s so late!   
—I doubt Embla cares about that. — _Alfonse sighed_.

 

As the commander read the letter, the Heroes grunted in frustration. Everyone had wished they’d arrive calmly at the castle, eat and go to sleep; but the chances of that seemed to be getting slimmer by the second.   
The redhead’s eyes widened.

 

—They’re attacking the capital! — _she informed, abruptly folding the paper._   
—What?! — _this time, it was Alfonse who exclaimed._   
—Let’s hurry! — _the Princess began to run ahead._

 

Everyone soon followed after her, breaking into a race towards the city.

On the way, Kiran began to come up with a plan: Embla surely had powerful heroes from other worlds, but she doubted they had reached the castle yet. Their group was kind of big for them to try and run through the streets, plus that way they’d never find the intruders.   
Their best bet was to split up.

 

—Everybody, listen! — _Kiran spoke up, catching her breath while running behind the Commander_.— We’ll have to split up if we wish to hunt down the Emblians attacking the city.  
—Split?! — _Sharena seemed concerned, and almost unnoticeably glanced at Anna for a second_.— Are you sure?  
—If we don’t, we’ll clog the streets and take forever to find the soldiers! — _the Summoner insisted, spotting the town in the distance._  
—She’s right, Princess, it’s the best course of action! — _Morgan supported her._  
—Alright, what are the groups, then? — _Alfonse pressed, also aware that they didn’t have much time._  
—We’ll form two groups of seven, not counting myself. — _Kiran explained._ — The first one will consist of Commander Anna, Princess Sharena and Alm as the vanguard, with Mist, Wrys, Lyn and Morgan as support.  
—Are you sure it’s a good idea to send two halers with us? — _the redhead looked at her over her shoulder_.  
—We can’t split one of them in half, now can we? — _Kiran chuckled involuntarily_.— Besides, there’s no other way to balance out the groups, not everyone can take hits here! — _she paused for a second._ — Morgan, I trust you’ll be able to direct them if you happen to run into a powerful foe.  
—I- — _the aspiring tactician was surprised, but regained his composure immediately. The look of determination mixed with nervousness told her he knew she was placing her full trust in him, and that she believed in his talent._ — Yes, I can handle it.  
—I’m sure you can. — _she gave him a reassuring smile before continuing with the indications_.— The second team will consist of Prince Alfonse, Lukas and Roderick as the vanguard, with Sakura, Sonya, Virion and Matthew as support. I’ll be there to issue orders if we happen to find one of Embla’s Heroes.  
—Any idea on who we might find? — _Lukas inquired._  
—Aside from Xander, no clue. — _Kiran simply said as they reached the entrance to town_.

 

Once they were in the streets, the first group took a turn to search through the alleys and outer section while the second continued straight to reach the main road and check on the castle.

 

The first opposition they found were three armored knights holding the main road, with wooden boxes and out-of-use carts scattered on the floor as a barricade to block the rest of the street.

 

—Sonya, the one on the left! — _Kiran called out._ — Roderick, to the middle! Prince, take out the other one!

 

The mage sent forth a strong gust of wind that forced the three knights to back off some steps, allowing the Prince to step on the crates and knock the shield of one of them with his sword. Roderick charged at the lance user while blades of wind launched the one at the left tumbling back onto an old cart.   
With the noise came running a swordsman from one of the connecting streets up ahead. Some civilians ran out of the same place, indicating that said man had been holding them there up until that moment.

 

As Alfonse took down the axe knight on the right, Virion shot an arrow at the swordsman approaching, hitting his thigh and forcing him down on one knee. Lukas switched places with Roderick as the cavalier took the opening the Prince had made to charge at the man and take him down.   
Sonya casted a strong wind when Lukas ducked to dodge the knight’s spear, sending the last opponent tumbling down onto the one that was barely reincorporating by the cart.

 

With the street clear, the group proceeded up the main road in the same formation. However, as they’d passed a couple intersections a mounted bowman appeared from behind them, possibly from the same place the swordsman had been prior to attacking them.   
As expected, more civilians took that opportunity to escape.

 

The bowman quickly shot an arrow at Kiran, since she was the one at the back of the group. She’d turned the moment she heard the horse on the road, so when she saw him aimin at her she reacted as fast as she could. She sidestepped diagonally, catching Matthew in front of her by his cape and dragging him along with her to the left. 

 

—Lukas! — _she called out, abruptly pushing Virion aside and hearing the arrow being shot from behind her_.

 

The ginger, who was the next in line of the attack right after Matthew and before the Prince, spun around with slight confusion in his face. The arrow hit his shoulder-pad (otherwise, it would’ve struck his nape), the impact pushing his shoulder to the side and making him spin 180° while tumbling slightly backwards. As he let out a small grunt of pain and shock, Sonya casted wind blades to split the subsequent arrows in half before Virion (who had fallen to the ground after Kiran pushed him to the side) propped himself up on one elbow and shot the bowman straight through the chest.

 

—Are you alright?! — _Sakura inquired once the bowman fell off the horse. The rest of the group had stopped dead in their tracks and were surprised._   
—We’re fine, focus on Lukas. — _Kiran coughed, having inhaled a bit of dust on her fall_.

 

The Hoshidan nodded quickly and went over to the soldier, who was holding his shoulder with an expression of slight discomfort. Kiran kicked Virion’s legs gently off of her own and stood up so Matthew could do the same, as she’d fallen partially on his back. She dusted herself off and helped the other two on their feet.

 

—Sorry about that. — _she chuckled slightly._   
—No need, I should actually thank you. — _Matthew chuckled as well_.   
—What happened? — _Alfonse inquired, walking near with Roderick while Sakura tended to Lukas’ shoulder._   
—I dodged the arrow and pushed Matthew out of it’s way. — _Kiran explained quickly._ — In doing so, I dragged Virion along.   
—Kiran! — _Sonya exclaimed._

 

Before she could see why had the mage called out for her, Kiran felt a strong wind push her to the side. Matthew and her stumbled over to the right, luckilly managing to stay on their feet, while Virion and Alfonse were pushed to the left. Where the Summoner had been standing fell a strange light that pushed all the dust in the air flat on the ground, as if gravity had suddenly increased there.    
It vanished shortly afterwards.

 

—What-?!   
—Over there! — _the Prince interrupted her._

 

Matthew didn’t waste a second to send daggers forward, taking out a healer that had appeared from one of the streets ahead. As the group recovered from the impression and took their established formation as quickly as they could, a cavalier appeared from the same street as the healer.   
Kiran recognized her in an instant.

 

—Ursula?! — _she exclaimed_.

 

The mounted mage in the other side of the street smiled with content and stretched her hand forward.

 

—Roderick, move!! — _the Summoner ordered_.— Sonya!

 

The cavalier and his horse got startled, quickly trotting to the side after an instant of deciding where to go. Thunder fell on the spot they’d occupied previously, resounding across the entire town. Kiran caught Lukas by the armor and pulled him back, saving him from another lightning that struck the formation. 

Sonya got a clear view of the mage on the other side after Roderick passed by in front of her. With a strong gust of wind, the mage’s horse was startled and so was her, closing her eyes due to the air and accidentally letting go of her Bolting tome, which was launched high up.   
Virion took that opportunity to snipe an arrow right through the tome.

 

Ursula caught her tome once it fell back down and frowned upon it’s state, frustrated, taking the reins of her horse and retreating immediately. 

The group continued their advance through the street, leaving the main square behind in a matter of seconds. They reached the outer walls of the castle and ran along them, planning to get to the main gate to aid the soldiers defending the entrance.   
With the gates within sight, yet far from their position, Matthew heard something above them and turned to look back.

 

Kiran heard a gasp coming from him, and turned her head with worry, only catching a glimpse of his hair as he jumped to the side and surrounded her with his arms, both of them falling to the ground with a heavy “thump!” and rolling to the side.   
The Summoner’s shocked yelp halted everyone else.

 

A lance slashed the air where Kiran had been and retreated to the sky as quickly as it’d come down. Sonya and Virion reacted at the same time, the mage capturing the pegasus knight in her currents of wind and the archer promptly shooting down the rider. Kiran and the spy reincorporated with some effort, her eyes widening as she saw a wyvern barely a meter away from her, it’s rider aiming his axe right for her neck.   
It was Michalis.

 

Kiran kicked Matthew off of her, sending him tumbling to the side with a small “Oof!” from his part, and quickly rolled in the opposite direction. Hauteclere slashed through the empty space between them.

The Summoner rolled backwards over her shoulder to stand up immediately after, catching a glimpse of Sakura helping the spy stand up. Virion aimed at the wyvern knight soaring above their heads, but a strong spell casted a force upon him that brought him down to a knee, a hand on the ground as he tried to resist an invisible weigh.

 

Sonya sent wind blades at the wyvern above, but it dodged them, as if pursuing something else. And as she moved across the formation, Kiran realized Michalis was targeting her and only her alone.

 

—Sonya, focus on the healer that’s attacking Virion! — _she ordered, indicating the mounted staff user near the entrance gates_.— The wyvern knight is going after me!

 

Kiran ran in zigzag through her companions, hearing blades of wind being casted as she rolled on the ground to dodge another slash from Michalis’ Hauteclare. When she stood back up, Alfonse had moved to her side and extended his sword-wielding arm in front of her, indicating her to take cover behind him.    
And as Michalis charged towards them, she did.

 

Hauteclere was stopped by the Prince’s shield, promptly pushed backwards and replaced by a slash of his sword that the wyvern barely dodged.

 

—No-! Kiran! — _Sonya exclaimed, worry clear in her tone_.

 

The Summoner turned her head to look behind her and saw the troubadour still standing, along with Xander and Veronica. The Emblian had a hand stretched forward, and there was a blast of yellowy green light, coming right at Kiran’s back. 

Without much time to think, she grasped Alfonse’s shoulders and pulled him along as she spun to the side and he let himself be directed, dodging the magic blast and leaving the Prince in front of her again to shield the incoming attack from Michalis.

 

—Matthew, Sonya! — _she ordered._ — Take out the troubadour, now!

 

As Sakura had just finished healing the spy, he threw his daggers towards Veronica to stop her from interrupting Sonya again while she sent wind blades to the mounted healer. Xander blocked the daggers with a swing of Siegfried, but in doing so also blocked Veronica’s field of vision, successfully allowing the mage the freedom to cast magic against the troubadour. The horse started running around in an attempt to dodge, but when a kitchen knife struck the floor right by it’s hoof, it freezed in fear. Sonya used the chance to take out the healer and Kiran had a second to look at whoever had thrown a kitchen utensil.   
It was Jakob, standing on the patrolling bridges behind the castle’s walls, looking down at the battle with an expression of disapproval.

 

Alfonse attempted another slash at the wyvern, forcing it to dodge backwards and giving Virion the chance he needed to shoot him down. Xander moved out of the way of the Emblian, however, so the entire formation was forced to dodge another blast of her magic.

 

Kiran was about to issue more orders when fireballs came from the street that led straight to the castle’s entrance. Veronica and Xander both dodged, though some of the Emblian soldiers behind them had to shield the magic.    
Judging by where those fireballs came from and the subsequent arrows that followed after them, the Summoner came to the conclusion that the first group had arrived from that street.

 

—Now, charge!! — _she commanded._

 

The Prince, Roderick and Lukas rushed forward, followed closely by Sonya and the rest of the group. Veronica recovered from the impression of the fireballs and launched more magic towards them, magic which Sonya intercepted with her own to allow the rest to continue without interventions.

Xander charged at them to stop them from getting to the princess.

 

The Emblian soldiers by the gate were being attacked from the other street, but some archers and assassins managed to shoot at Kiran’s group. Matthew and Virion intercepted some of the arrows, and the stray ones had to simply be cut or dodged. The daggers were intercepted by other arrows and precisely thrown kitchen knives, coming from Jakob and Setsuna on the patrolling bridge. Raigh and Sophia were casting spells upon the opposing soldiers by the gates, and Hinata was probably fighting by the entrance along with the Askran soldiers.    
Lukas blocked Xander’s slash when the paladin reached them, and pushed him backwards.

 

Veronica seemed about to cast more magic upon them when a cavalier dressed in Emblian clothes swept her up in one go and galloped quickly towards the only free street, clearly attempting a retreat. The princess protested loudly before apparently giving in and calling for Xander.   
The Nohrian gave them a glance of frustration and anger and followed after the retreating Emblians.

 

Once the Askrans realized the Emblians were retreating, there was a small celebration by the gates as the soldiers who had been holding that position rejoiced in knowing that they had successfully defended the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine tho: all the benched heroes at the castle calmly going by with their lives when a soldier bursts in yelling stuff about an attack on the capital. So at first the let the soldiers do the fighting, but then realize they should probably help out and grab what they have near to go into battle. And since Jakob spends almost 24/7 in the kitchen, I imagine he'll just take forks and knives and run to the patrolling bridges.
> 
> I just realized less than half of the team can confidently take hits
> 
> Also, I insist on my headcanon that Valentian armor can stop most regular arrows bc man  
> Barons halving damage from bows should tell you something  
> Plus Lukas can tank anything but green mages/manaketes so yeah. Arrows and daggers ain't even scratching that ginger stud any time soon


	19. Another Summoning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran summons some Heroes and everyone relaxes in the aftermath of the invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to separate the dialogues a bit more, it was starting to look clustered to me.  
> Idk let me know if it looks weird now
> 
> Also, spoilers for Sacred Stones and Shadow Dragon.  
> And Mystery of the Emblem.  
> And also Echoes...?  
> Spoilers for anything surrounding Camus tbh

Kiran’s group met up with the rest of the Heroes by the castle’s gates. The Princess and the Commander ran up to the Prince to check on his condition while the rest approached th Summoner.

 

—You guys were just in time. — _Hinata smiled brightly_.— I was starting to fear we might get overwhelmed.  


—With all the commotion, it took us forever to find pen and paper to send the message. — _Raigh sighed._  


—I told you to have such things within hand’s reach. — _Jakob huffed, passing by the soldiers to pick up all the kitchen knives he threw during the fight._  


—Well, now you know. — _Kiran smiled softly once the butler was away._ — The important thing is, you all did great in helping hold the entrance.

 

The samurai, proud, let out a small laugh of victory before dragging Raigh and Sophia back inside the castle. Sharena walked up to Kiran with the rest of the group, a content expression on her face.

 

—Good thing we arrived, right? — _she smiled, playful tone in her voice._  


—Actually, yes. — _Alfonse admitted_.— Morgan interrupted Veronica's attack in the right moment.

 

They began to walk inside the castle. It was late, the soldiers were still running from one place to the other to set things back to normal in the town and the Heroes were tired and worn out. 

Kiran had a little thought in the back of her mind: the enemies (especially Michalis) all seemed to have been targeting her. It wasn't far-fetched to think that maybe Veronica had ordered everyone to kill her first, all things considered. After all, it was only logical to be suspicious about the newest member of the Order.   
Which meant that Veronica was probably set on ending her life no matter what.

 

Dinner came around at the perfect moment. Anna and Sharena informed the Prince and the Summoner about what had happened on their side as they ate.

 

—I think we only saw four Heroes, aside from the Emblian soldiers. — _the Princess commented, fiddling the veggies on her plate with the fork._   


—Three, actually. — _the redhead corrected_.— One of them was dressed in the clothes of the Empire.   


—What did the Heroes look like? — _the Prince inquired, looking at his sister next to him_.   


—Hmm… — _Sharena hummed in thought, munching on a broccoli nonchalantly_.— One of them was a very creepy blond man riding a dark wyvern.   


—Dressed in purple and pink clothes, using an axe?   


—Uh- Yes. — _the Princess looked at Kiran._ — Someone come to mind?   


—General Narcian, from the World of Binding. — _she took a bite of her food_.— A narcissistic general from Bern.   


—Narcissis… what? — _Anna blurted out, confused, looking at her_.   


—Narcissistic. — _Kiran simply repeated. At the lack of response from the three present, she remembered the word was from a Greek myth._ — It’s a term in my world used to describe someone… how to put it, very vain, almost egocentric. — _she explained with a tiny smile_.— It comes from an ancient myth in which a man named Narcissus fell in love with his own reflection in a pond and didn’t stop staring at it until he died.   


—Oh wow. — _Alfonse seemed to be out of words_.   


—Narcissistic... Narcissus… Narcian… — _Sharena murmured_.— Even his name sounds like that.   


—Who else did you encounter? — _the Summoner returned to the original thread of the conversation._   


—A paladin clad in black and golden armor. — _the redhead said_.— A blond man, very handsome. — _she grinned, almost matter-of-factly. Sharena pouted in silence_.   


—Wielding a black lance with a red gem in the middle? — _Kiran sipped her drink. After seeing the Commander nod, she put down her glass._ — That was General Camus, from the World of Mystery.   


—From Mystery? — _the Prince seemed confused_.— But Mystery is after the War of Shadows. I thought he fell in battle during that war.   


—It’s a long story. — _Kiran siged_.— He didn’t die, somehow, but that’s beside the point. Anyone else?   


—We found a very scary general in dark purple armor. — _the Princess described, this time giving more detail_.— He had short blond hair and wielded a giant blade with a purple gem near the hilt.   


—That’d be the king of Bern, Zephiel. — _the Summoner looked at her_.— From the World of Binding, of course.   


—Well that’s scary indeed. — _Alfonse crossed his arms in thought, having finished his meal_.— Who was the fourth person you encountered, the one in Emblian clothes?    


—We don’t know. — _Anna shook her head no._ — He wore a mask and used lightning magic, so we never got to see him close-up.   


—A mask? — _the Prince seemed surprised_.— Did he also wear a white cape with golden patterns and black feathers?   


—You recognize him? — _Sharena was confused_.   


—… — _Alfonse looked at her for a second, before turning to Kiran and Anna_.— You two remember, don’t you? The day Krian arrived, I also saw him with the imperial soldiers.   


—The day Kiran- — _Anna interrupted herself, remembering_.— Oh, that’s right, you did say you’d seen someone suspicious.   


—So he is with the Empire… — _the Prince looked down in thought._   


—I hope we don’t run into him again. — _Sharena intervened_.— His magic gave us quite the trouble.

 

After dinner was over, Kiran headed for her chambers with all the intentions of going straight to bed. As she walked down the corridor by the garden, however, someone began following her. At first, she thought it was Lyn, since her bedroom was also in the same corridor, but after the person spoke up this changed.

 

—Kiran, wait.

 

It was the Prince.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. His usual serious expression didn’t tell her much of what did he want to talk about.

 

—There’s something I need to ask you. — _he stated, calm._

—What is it? — _she simply said, waiting patiently._   


—You noticed, right? — _Alfonse stared into her eyes, making her nervous. His gaze was suddenly more serious than before._   


—N-Notice what? — _she tried to calm herself down, act natural._   


—All the Emblians, specially their Heroes. — _he began_.— They all seemed to be targeting you.

 

There was silence for a few seconds as she turned her body so as to fully face him. Kiran breathed in silently, calming down her flustered nervousness from having him look so intently into her eyes. The moonlight wasn’t helping with the atmosphere of the moment.   
This was serious business, she had to calm down!

 

—Yes, I noticed. — _Kiran replied, averting her gaze to the garden as naturally as she could make it seem_.— Though I’m not surprised.   


—I wasn’t expecting you to be. — _he continued_.— I know you’re smart, you can figure that out. But knowing that, do you think it’s a good idea to still come with us?

 

Again, there was silence. But this time, Kiran was simply confused by what she’d just heard. She didn’t like the implications, of course, but was more worried about what it could mean for the team.   
So she returned her gaze to him.

 

—You do realize I’m basically the tactician of the Order, right? — _she stated, still concerned yet more confused as to why had he even mentioned such a thing._ — What is my role if not to be there in the battlefield to help you get through the day?

—I know. — _he said immediately after she’d finished talking, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He seemed irritated with himself_.— I know how stupid it sounds, to ask you to stay at the castle. I know we need you there with us, but… It’s just so dangerous for someone unarmed to be in the middle of a battle! Even more so now that almost everyone is probably going to target you.   


—What are you trying to get at, Prince? — _Kiran spoke up. Not in an angry fashion, she was simply tired. Everyone was._   


—Maybe you should stay farther from the center of the battle. — _he finally looked at her._ — You’ve always rushed in with us, and though your position is at the back, it’s still within the battlefield. — _there was a pause_.— What I’m saying is, maybe you should stay by the side. Perhaps have Virion accompany you in case of a sneak attack.   


—I understand your worries, Prince, but I believe I’ll be fine. — _Kiran declared_.— I can dodge attacks, so it’s not like the one warrior that manages to get past the rest of you will kill me. — _she smiled kindly_.— What’s more, it’s better to be in the battlefield among the people I’m giving orders to. You saw it for yourself, today I saved Matthew twice, along with Lukas once. I can help.   


—Yes, I did see that. — _he sighed, tired as well._ — Fine. Just… promise me you’ll be more careful from now on. The Order has been in great need of someone like you for so long, and I don’t plan on letting anything happen to you now that we have you. I’m sure my sister and Commander Anna think the same.   


—I don’t plan on dying any time soon, don’t worry. — _she assured him. Alfonse gave her a tired smile and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling back._ — Good night.

 

She had another weird dream that night.

 

When she woke up, she realized it’d been very similar to the one she’d had some days ago. The same snowy field covered in flames with the same woman standing in front of her. This time, however, she did feel a tiny bit scared during the dream, but not as much as one would react to such a situation were it happening in real life.

Not to say Kiran hadn’t had her fair share of repetitive or continuing dreams, but, just like last time, that dream in specific felt…   
Odd.

 

They had breakfast in peace, their energies clearly replenished from last night’s. Kiran commented on the table on her plan to summon that morning, and both royal siblings tagged along.

 

—Remember how last night you told us about that… that Narisa myth? — _the Princess asked_.

—You mean Narcissus? — _Kiran chuckled, taking a bite from her loaf of bread._   


—Yes, that! — _she exclaimed, big grin on her face_.— That got me thinking; so your world also has myths, huh.   


—Yeah. — _the Summoner hummed_.— Quite a lot, actually.   


—It shouldn’t be a surprise that different worlds have different myths, Sharena. — _the Prince smiled softly, clearly as interested as his sister. “Clearly” was an overstatement, since Kiran could only notice this because she already knew he was such a nerd._   


—I know, but I wasn’t expecting a myth like that. — _the Princess calmed down_.   


—Truth be told, me neither. — _Anna joined in the conversation_.— It just seems like such a strange thing to have a myth about.   


—We have many more, though. — _Kiran commented_.— Most of them are there to explain things people weren’t able to comprehend previously.

 

At the Princess curiosity and Alfonse’s intrigued glances, Kiran explained the way mythology worked in her world. How civilizations and cultures across time believed in a wide array of gods and fantastical creatures that explained several things and occurrences in their daily lives.

 

After breakfast, the Summoner made her way to the platform followed by the royal siblings. Now that she thought about it, that would be the first time Sharena was present during a summoning session, right?

 

Atop the platform, the royals stood to the side as Kiran held Breidablik with one hand and steadied her hold with the other. She pulled the trigger, hearing the Princess' quiet sounds of excitement, and the beam of light met the orb in the rock.   
It turned red.

 

From the bright light that engulfed the platform appeared a big figure clad in heavy blue armor with golden patterns.   
Kiran recognized him as Draug, a knight of Altea under the service of Marth.

 

They explained the situation and the Summoner informed the knight of the presence of Roderick and Wrys. At the sound of familiar names, Draug seemed more calmed to know he wouldn’t be surrounded by strangers as he agreed to stay and help.   
He stood to the opposite side of the royals and waited with them.

 

Kiran shot the orb a second time and waited patiently, seeing it turn blue. She closed her eyes for the moments the light appeared and opened them again to find a woman standing in front of her.

 

—Lady L’Arachel! — _Kiran exclaimed, happy._

 

The woman in front of her smiled with pride, standing gallantly and raising one hand to fiddle with a lock of her hair while the other rested on her hip.

 

—That’s right! I’m L’Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty. — _she stated, solemn, with a big smile on her face.—_ I’m glad at least someone here knows that. 

 

Kiran was glad to have her around. Not only did they now have light magic, but they also had a mounted mage.   
Plus Sacred Stones was a great game and L’Arachel was one of the reasons why.

 

The valkyrie accepted to aid their cause and, along with Draug, followed Sharena back into the main hall (which at this point was more of a foyer than that). The Prince and the Summoner were left alone atop the platform to think about what had happened.

 

—Who is she? — _Alfonse inquired, watching as the other three disappeared into the corridors._   


—Lady L’Arachel, from the world of… uh. — _Kiran began talking, stopping halfway when she realized she didn’t know what the world of the Sacred Stones was called. The World of Stones? No way, the Sacred World?_ — From the same world as Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim.   


—I’ve never heard of her, though. — _he turned to face her._   


—You haven’? I thought she went around claiming her mission along with her name, even if her identity was kept a secret for a long time. — _she met his gaze, having to avert it to the stone as casual as she could make it seem. Stupid feelings_.— Don’t tell her I told you.   


—I won’t. — _the Prince smiled softly, apparently entertained with the idea._   


—She’s Rausten’s only Princess. — _Kiran revealed in a low tone._ — The only one capable of wielding the sacred light magic tome, Ivaldi.

 

They debated about their orb predicament for about ten minutes before walking off in different directions. Kiran took the free time to sneak into the Training Tower and get some exercise in before Embla decided to invade another world, or maybe even the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Arachel should've been the protagonist of Sacred Stones, fight me  
> I love Eirika and Ephraim tho, but like  
> yeah
> 
> A random detail about Douga: His translated name is supposed to be Guard backwards (Draug). Though I know most of us already knew that, the random detail I want to point out is  
> in the fan Spanish translation patch for either FE11 or FE12 (I don't remember which one) they changed his name to Airdraug which, guess what, it's also the Spanish word for Guard backwards (Guardia)  
> The more you know


	20. About Valentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse discuss the World of Echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I came up with the name of the world. Idk if it's ever mentioned in the story, so let me know if it is bc I don't remember
> 
> Also, spoilers for Echoes (what a shocker)  
> We need to do something about the chapers' titles lol

Kiran sneaked into the Training Tower and proceeded to beat up the dummies as she had been doing for the past week or so. But unlike the other times, she had an accident. Her kick connected sooner than she had anticipated, causing her to stumble back as she landed with her other foot. However, going back didn't allow her to pull her kicking leg to the side as she was supposed to, so her instep got caught in the neck of the dummy, which was therefore dragged down along with her.

She let out a small yelp of surprise as she fell backwards. Her hand attempted to hold onto the pommel of the door she was going to crash into, but ended up slipping and twisting it open.   
Kiran fell out of the room she was in, pushing the door open with her body in the fall, and rolling to the side immediately after hitting the floor to avoid being crushed by the heavy training figure.

 

As she was trying to incorporate and catch her breath due to the sudden shock of the accident, quick footsteps echoed through the stairs indicating that two people were rushing towards her to see what had happened.

 

The Summoner scrambled to try and get the dummy off of one of her legs, lifting it in whatever way she could manage before the people arrived. It was very heavy, however, so by the time someone stepped into the big room she had frozen out of nervousness.   
Turning her neck slowly, she saw Lukas and Roderick standing still and confused.

 

—Kiran…? — _the cavalier mustered, clearly not what either of them had expected._   


—Uh… — _she muttered, not knowing what to say. How was she supposed to explain? They’d more than probably seen her knuckles and had found her halfway through lifting the heaviest of the dummies, which was something nobody was ever going to suspect from the defenseless summoner_.— C-Could you give me a hand? — _was the awkward question she managed to blurt out_.

 

Both men blinked back into reality and rushed to her side, helping her lift the training figure and set it back on its base.

 

—What were you even doing… — _Roderick whispered, still not really able to explain to himself what was going on. Lukas seemed to be analyzing the situation in silence._   


—… — _Kiran looked at them and decided she had to tell them. However, since she still didn’t know how would the others react to such a revelation, she thought she’d had to trust them to keep it a secret._ — Please don’t tell anyone.   


—If you wish it to be a secret, then it shall be just that. — _Lukas tried to calm her down, and the cavalier nodded._ — But, how did you-?   


—It’s something from my world. — _she breathed in_.— We call it “Martial Arts”. It’s a way for us to defend ourselves without the need for weapons.   


—How? — _Roderick was confused._

 

She explained briefly and without going into too much detail. But as neither of them seemed to be understanding, they decided to let her demonstrate with one of them.   
That’s how Lukas ended up in front of her and without his armor, Roderick watching intently from the side. 

 

—Attack me. — _she stated, getting into position_.— And don’t hold back.

 

With a bit of hesitation, the soldier breathed in and got into position as well. It was clear he was lacking a weapon in his hand by the way he was standing, but he didn’t seem to mind that. Lukas stepped forward and used his other leg to kick her straight towards the stomach, in the same way armored knights in Echoes would kick the target before downing the lance over their heads.   
It was a brute kick with no refinement behind it, merely used to attack and gain a slight advantage in battle.

 

Kiran diverted the kick with one hand downwards, using the other one to grab his calf as she spun her body to the side, securing the captured part with both hands pressed tightly near her ribs. With her outer leg during the spin, she round kicked him in the side, which would’ve probably damaged his own rib cage had she chosen to connect the attack.   
But she didn’t, and after the instant between Lukas kicking forward and her own kick stopping inches away from his body, the soldier wasn’t able to contain a small, almost silent gasp of surprise.

 

Roderick was wordless, and so was Lukas for a second. The Summoner released her hold on the soldier’s calf and stepped backwards, refraining her body from bowing slightly as she would always do after a match with her classmates.   
Lukas held his side, as if painfully aware of what could have happened to him had she connected the attack.

 

Both men vowed to keep it a secret and left to continue their training session on the second floor. Kiran stored the dummies in their respective places and threw her robe on to head for the hot spring. 

It was empty (of people) when she arrived, so she took things with ease and relaxed in solitude for about twenty minutes.

 

Quite the unfortunate turn of events, to be discovered like that. But she guessed it wasn’t so bad considering Roderick and Lukas had been the ones to find her. They’d certainly keep it a secret, she knew that.    
What worried her was whether she’d be able to keep it hidden from the rest. Or if it was even a good idea to hide it. Askr was her new home, and she didn’t want to go around taking risks that could affect the way people see her.   
She had to investigate more. 

 

She left the hot spring and was on the way to her chambers when a maid intercepted her, informing that lunch was ready.

 

The Heroes ate in tense silence, all of them expecting something to happen yet wanting to rest as much as possible before that overwhelming sense of dread became a reality. Embla had retreated the night prior, after all; it wouldn’t be strange at all if they decided to launch a second attack while they were still recovering.   
But nothing happened.

 

—I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day. — _the Prince commented as they exited the mess hall_.— Care to join me in the library? I’m sure we didn’t even scratch the surface of what you can tell me about the Heroes’ worlds.   


—Sure. — _she simply replied, not being able to hold back a small smile_.— I’ll see you there.

 

So she made it to her chambers to pep talk herself for another library session with the Prince. She now knew what to expect, therefore she hoped to be more calm and capable of keeping her irritating feelings at bay.

 

The moment she reached the library and found him in the same spot as the last time, with the same expression on his face as he read an old book unaware of her presence; she failed.

 

“ _Why is he so inconveniently beautiful?_ ” She thought as she sat down on the same chair she’d taken the first time, silently breathing in and out.   
He looked up from the book and at her, closing it immediately.

 

—Which world should we talk about now? — _he inquired, a small smile appearing on his face as he tried to conceal his excitement._ — If I recall correctly, last time we discussed the World of Mystery.   


—Hmm… — _she hummed in thought. Might as well go in order, then_.— How about the World of… of… What is it called? — _there was a pause._ — The world where Alm comes from.   


—Oh, the World of Echoes? — _Alfonse opened a book by his side. She took mental note of the world’s name._ — That’d be great, we barely know a thing about that one.

 

Kiran smiled softly.   
“ _Of course you don’t. Nobody plays Gaiden_.”

 

She proceeded to tell him that Echoes’ story, the war between Zofia and Rigel, happened after the War of Shadows in Archanea yet before the return of Medeus. She explained the lore and history of the Valentian continent and its relation to the patron gods of both nations, Mila and Duma respectively, and how they ended up in Valentia after being kicked out of Archanea by Naga. How dragons, living as long as they do, are fated to fall into madness the older they get; which was what happened to Duma.

 

—Valentia had a legend regarding the scenario where Duma and Mila became mad. — _Kiran explained_.— The legend involving the two branded kids.   


—Alm and Celica? — _the Prince raised his gaze from the papers._ — If I’m not mistaken, the two branded kids were to be born when the gods’ state of mind started to decay.   


—Correct. — _the Summoner noded._

 

She told him about Rudolf’s plan and Mycen’s involvement in the situation, as well as the missions Alm and Celica embarked on their own to unknowingly fulfill the prophecy. She told him about the witches and the famine, about the terrors and their relation to Mila’s bounty; even about the appearance of the Whitewings due to Est’s kidnapping.

 

—Is there any case similar to Kris in this world? — _he inquired, his focus still on the sheet he was writing on._   


—Well, not as bad as Kirs’, but something along those lines. — _she hummed, and Alfonse looked at her._ — Of course things vary from version to version, that’s a given, but major ones… Let’s see, now that I think about it, there are a few, very rare versions of the story where some of the people involved don’t exist.   


—More than one person? — _the Prince seemed surprised_.   


—Yeah, around four people if my memory doesn’t fail me. — _she nodded._ — I’ve read only one of them, and know of a friend that’s also read the same one. But the thing is, those ones are terribly transcripted. It’s hard to understand the events and what happened, so nobody really read them when they appeared. Most of us picked up the ones that came out several years later, way better written and presented.   


—I see… — _he hummed in thought, gaze down at the papers before raising towards her eyes again_.— Anything else?   


—There are four- no, five people that vary slightly depending on the version. — _Kiran corrected herself, remembering Atlas was also a villager_.— Though for three of them there is a big consensus on the matter. Depending on the version, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, Faye and Atlas specialize in different weapons and fighting styles.   


—Like how Kris was a sword user one time and an archer in Wry’s version? — _Alfonse asked. It was clear he already understood the topic of variants._   


—Exactly. — _she smiled softly. She felt like a proud teacher_.— Though, like I said, there is a general consensus on three of them. Gray is usually an infantry sword user, Tobin is usually an archer, and Kliff a mage. There’s no agreement on Atlas and Faye.   


—Should we go ask Alm? — _he suggested_.

 

They organized the table and made their way through the castle in search for the Valentian. He was lying on the grass in the inner gardens, watching the clouds pass by.

 

—Tobin and Gray? — _he repeated after Kiran propped the question._ — Yes, it struck me as weird the first time. Tobin had always been good with his bow and Gray used to be my sparring partner, but… — _he shrugged._ — I don’t know. One day they exchanged weapons and stayed like that since.   


—What about Kliff and Faye? — _the Summoner added._   


—Kliff never stopped pranking us with fireballs. — _he chuckled_.— Faye, on the other hand… We found a horse in the Thief Shrine, probably captured along with Silque. She made quick friends with the fellow and hopped onto his back in every battle after that. 

 

Looking for more examples, they returned to the corridors trying to find either Lukas or Sonya (someone had to tell them about Atlas).  
They found the soldier about to enter the library.

 

—Ah, the kids. — _Lukas’ expression softened when Kiran brought the topic up, though his face remained as neutral as ever._ — Gray insisted on dressing like a mercenary to go along with his sword, even if he never knew how to properly put on the cape. — _he sighed_.— Tobin was a fine archer. While I’m not sure if he was better than Python in regards to raw ability, he clearly put effort into what he did.   


—And the other two? — _the Prince inquired_.   


—Faye picked up a staff from the Thief Shrine and followed Alm everywhere to heal him if he ever got hurt. — _the soldier simply said._ — And Kliff’s magic skills were of great help against the knights of the Empire.

 

They found Sonya as she was heading towards the hot springs.

 

—Atlas? — _she repeated at Kiran’s question_.— You mean the woodchopper youngster we picked up from a village? I think Jesse taught him how to utilize a sword once he joined.

  
The rest of the day progressed smoothly. They had a nice dinner and the stars were clearer during the night. Everyone retired to their chambers or the library before eventually going to sleep.   
Kiran stargazed, obviously, and then went to bed just like the rest of the Order. Nothing wrong had happened and there had been no signs of Embla acting up, so the Heroes rested with the peace of mind that the Empire would probably recover from their failed invasion before making a rash move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas is the mother of the Deliverance, fight me on that
> 
> And yes, Atlas is 20, therefore younger than Sonya, THEREFORE Sonya considers him a youngster  
> I just love the idea of Sonya calling everyone younger than her "kid"/"child" or treating them as such  
> Also, just realized Sonya is older than Lukas, which makes her the oldest of the Valentians of the team


	21. Second Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company defend their asses against Embla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've played / watched Awakening up to any point past chapter 2 but haven't gotten beyond chapter 12 and you get what I mean in a scene in this part concerning Anna, then spoilers for Awakening  
> And the spoilers are not about Anna, if you're wondering
> 
> Also long ass fight chapter yay  
> But you know what's coming next if you're up to date with the game's story

Kiran had a dream that made her conflicted. For once, it was a dream she very much enjoyed and would rather it continue on for longer; but on the other hand it made her feel even worse once she was back to reality.   
She’d dreamt about the Prince.

 

Sitting in her bed, she let out a silent sigh. The darkness surrounding her meant it was still night time, or early in the morning.   
She needed to calm down.

 

Guessing a breath of fresh air would help her, she sneaked out of her chambers. Her phone stated it was two in the morning, so no shock it was so dark outside. The moon was down in the horizon, also indicating the hour, and the stars still shone as beautiful as ever.

 

Nightgown weaving slightly with the gentle breeze, Kiran stepped onto the soft grass and stood there, taking in the cold air and the refreshing aroma of the trees and flowers around her. However, as she was breathing in, her nose caught another smell.   
Smoke.

 

Alarmed, she looked around in search for the source. The scent had been too vague, it probably was from beyond the castle walls, so she ran to the platform and quickly climbed up the steps. 

A pair of guards coming from the opposite end of the corridor spotted her and hurried over to where she was.

 

—Miss Kiran! — _they exclaimed in a hushed unison, only one of them continuing_.— Is something the matter? You shouldn’t be up at this hour-

 

The Summoner, standing face to the wind atop the platform, raised her hand towards them in  a “stop” signal, prompting them to be silent for a moment. Obedient as expected, the guards exchanged looks of slight confusion and walked up the stairs.   
They came to a halt once they reached the top, looking at her before turning their attention to where she was looking at.

 

Kiran forced her eyes and searched the horizon. Her gaze came to rest upon the town, the edge of it, to be precise. It was small still, but escaping from a hole in the roof of one of the peripheral houses was an unmistakable fire.

 

—Is that-?! — _one of the guards choked out, surprised._   


—One of the houses is on fire! — _she exclaimed, unknowingly interrupting him. A rush of thoughts invaded her mind in that second, and she suddenly felt very aware of what was happening_.— Embla is attacking!   


—What?! — _the other guard was shocked, turning to face her as she hurried down the stairs_.— How are you so sure about that?   


—Think! — _she replied, not stopping nor looking back. They followed suit after her._ — They didn’t do anything throughout the entire day when they knew we dreaded another invasion. — _Kiran explained quickly, not bothering to speak low._ — Because they knew we would relax after an uneventful day! The obvious plan is to therefore attack during dawn, when nobody expects it! — _her feet stepped back into the solid floor of the corridor_.— Why didn’t I think of this before?! — _she muttered to herself_.   


—Are you saying they’re invading?! — _the youngest of the two guards didn’t seem to believe it yet._ — Again…?   


—Yes, and you two should go warn everyone! — _Kiran finally turned to face them, startling them both with her expression of controlled panic and determination._ — Go check on the town!   


—Y-Yes Miss!!

 

As the guards darted towards the main hall, Kiran rushed to her chambers. She quickly got dressed, secured her phone and Breidablik, tossed the hood over her head as usual and left in a hurry. She knew for a fact that Lyn occupied one of the rooms in that same corridor, and it couldn’t be far from hers.

 

Without a second to lose, she ran by the doors looking at the blank tags until she found the one belonging to Lyn only three doors away from her own.   
She knocked furiously.

Movement was heard inside the chambers and quick steps approached the door before it was opened to reveal the Sacaean in a light blue nightgown.

 

—K-Kiran? — _she asked, concerned_.   


—Embla is attacking the town, we must hurry! — _the Summoner stated._ — Get ready!

 

Lyn was surprised for an instant, then nodded and closed the door to get dressed. The Summoner continued running down the corridor to check if anyone else was staying there. Around five doors away from Lyn’s, she found a tag with the name “L’Arachel” on it.   
Taking mental note of that, she knocked quickly.

 

Shuffling was heard before a couple of seconds of silence, after which someone stomped to the door and opened it.

 

—What is the meaning of this? — _L’Arachel inquired, clearly not happy to be woken up at that hour. She wore a nightgown similar to Kiran’s._ — Explain yourself.   


—The town is under attack, the Empire has invaded! — _the Summoner stated, and the lady was shocked._ — Please get ready and meet the rest of us at the main hall!   


—I’ll be there, you just wait for me! — _the valkyrie nodded, closing the door immediately after._

 

Deciding the guards would pass the word on and eventually wake everyone up, she ran across the empty main hall and towards the entrance of the castle, overlooking the front area and the castle grounds’ gate, along with the town beyond that. The guards posted by the entrance ran around yelling orders and getting ready to repel the invaders from the capital, not really paying attention to the Summoner walking between them.

There were signs of a fight starting up in the outskirts of the town, but only barely noticeables. Had Kiran not spotted the fire, they might have not known of the attack until it was right at their doors.   
She heard steps approaching her and turned around to find the siblings.

 

—Who sounded the alarm? — _the Prince inquired, looking at the town below with a serious expression._   


—I did. — _Kiran simply said, returning her attention to the houses. She could bet Alfonse turned to look at her with a bit of surprise. Sharena came to stand at her side_.— Is everyone at the main hall?   


—Only a couple are still getting ready. — _the Princess informed_.   


—Please bring them here.   


—Sure thing! — _Sharena patted the Summoner’s shoulder and went back inside_.

 

Kiran was observing the town intently, watching the fight spread quickly.   
Too quickly, almost as if…

 

—Their objective is the castle. — _she whispered to herself_.   


—Beg pardon? — _Alfonse looked at her_.— I didn’t catch that.   


—They’re not battling their way through. — _she turned to face him. Only then did she realize he still had a bit of a bedhead, and had to avert her gaze somewhere else._ — The battle is spreading way too quickly for them to be ransacking the town, no; they’re launching their attack directly to the castle.   


—In that case, we best garrison the gates. — _he noted, serious, and she got herself to look him in the eye before nodding._

 

Anna appeared from the doors, followed closely by Sharena and the Heroes. They met up with Kiran and Alfonse and marched towards the gates, the Commander explaining the situation to the soldiers just like the Summoner had asked her to.

 

—Alright, here’s what we’ll do. — _Kiran spoke up, standing in the middle of the group_.— We’re going to create a defensive formation around the gates, and the main objective is to stop them from getting in. — _there was a small pause_.— Three streets connect to here, so the biggest part of the group will be stationed outside in a semicircle.

—So we can watch out for all sides, I see… — _Morgan murmured to himself, looking down in thought_.

—The outer part of the semicircle, starting from the nearest position by the left wall to the one at the right, will consist of: Roderick, Prince Afonse, Lukas, Commander Anna, Princess Sharena and Alm. — _the Summoner indicated._ — The inner part of the semicircle, meanwhile, will consist of Lady L’Arachel, Morgan, Sonya and Lyn.

—And why is that? — _the valkyrie inquired, clearly new to the subject._

—Our role is to cover the first line and attack from afar. — _Morgan explained to her._ — We must watch out for the ones in front of us so nobody breaks past them and attacks us and the rest.

—I see. — _L’Arachel hummed_.— In that case worry not, for I will keep the invades well away.

—We’re counting on you. — _Kiran smiled softly, returning to a more serious attitude_.— I will stand by the gates along with Draug and Hinata. We’ll be the last line of defense. — _she stated, and the other two nodded. The Prince’s expression got a tad stern at that, but he didn’t speak to disapprove of it_.— Behind us will be Virion and Matthew, as well as Mist, Sakura and Wrys. If anyone on the defensive semicircle gets injured, you must retreat inside the gates’ protection to get healed before heading back out. 

—Listen up, if that happens I want the rest of us to be informed. — _Anna intervened._ — Announce to us if you’re retreating, that way we know when to hold up with less people until you’re back to your position. 

—Yes! — _half of the group replied, and the others nodded in acknowledgement._

—Up on the patrolling bridge I want Jakob and Setsuna to the left, and Sophia with Raigh to the right. — _Kiran signaled the walls_.— You’ll help us creating distraction and covering the defensive semicircle.

 

Once they were done with the preparations, the Heroes formed up in their respective positions and stood guard, awaiting the arrival of the Emblian forces.   
Kiran waited between Draug and Hinata, who both stood slightly in front of her in a defensive stance.

 

The first ones to appear where a flock of nine pegasus and their riders, six wielding lances and three swords, coming at high speed from the front street. Just when Matthew noticed them, Lyn also caught sight of another three pegasus knights with lances coming from the left.

 

—Buckle up, here they come! — _Kiran announced_.

 

The Sacaean shot one of the pegasi down, the two remaining sword user ones going straight for Anna while the other six all charged towards the Prince. The ones coming from the left where shot down by Setsuna and Jakob, and held back by Roderick. Lukas intercepted the attack of one of the two attacking the Commander, allowing her to rush and aid Alfonse.

Virion shot one that flew past the first line just as Anna jumped between the Prince’s back and the spear of one of the attackers Lucina style, blocking the blow with her axe on the air to then land and spin with her weapon, taking down the rider.

 

As that went down, Kiran noticed people approaching from the right and turned to find Soren and a group of three mages and an archer. However, there was something about the strategist that didn’t feel right, as if he had something around him that she couldn’t see.

 

When he approached and started hurling blades of wind towards Lukas, who was busy taking down his second pegasus flier, the Summoner was able to see him more clearly, and she noticed a red… thing, barely visible, surrounding him. It didn't look like a magic shield, it wasn’t like evil cartoonish smoke or fire; it was more like small lights that flashed from time to time around his torso.   
Just, what was that?

 

—Princess, cover Lukas! — _she called out._

 

Sharena did as she was told and spun her lance to interrupt the wind blades and render them harmless before they got near the soldier. L’Arachel noticed the rest of the mages taking the small opening the Princess had created and casted a light spell, blinding them and the archer for a moment to prepare a beam of light that sent two of them flying back into the darkness of the street. Raigh and Sophia bombarded the bowman with fireballs before he could recover from the blast and forced him to run away, the remaining mage being struck down by Alm.

 

Soren kept attacking Lukas, so Kiran ordered Matthew to destroy his tome. However, the three daggers that were thrown in an instant towards the mage were blocked by something, falling back down onto the pavement of the street. 

The Summoner noticed then a dim red light appearing where the daggers seemed to have hit something before reaching Soren. So was he protected by some sort of spell?

 

The front side of the formation managed to get rid of the pegasus knights by the time a group of moutend mages appeared from the left. Kiran ordered Anna and Lukas to return to their original positions, and indicated Roderick to switch with Lyn for the time being while Jakob and Setsuna distracted the newly arrived attackers.

Morgan casted fireballs at the hoofs of the horses, causing them to halt in their place, allowing the Sacaean to shoot them down while Sonya launched their tomes into the air with strong wind gusts.

 

Returning her attention to the right, the Summoner noticed Soren stopped attacking the Princess with an irritated expression, turning around and running far from the battle, almost as if he was retreating.   
But he wasn’t.

 

Right as Soren disappeared into the night for no apparent reason, Ike (young Ike, not buff Radiant Dawn Ike) came from the same street the strategist had retreated to, followed by Mist and three Emblian lancers.   
Kiran felt as if Ike was also protected by the same spell Soren seemed to have been under. What was that, anyway?

 

The lancers targeted the tired Princess and Alm, and rushed forward immediately. Kiran called Sharena to retreat behind the castle’s walls to get healed and the entire formation worked together to cover the vacant space. Anna filled the Princess’ position without much trouble, and Alm ducked and dodged the lances until Sonya managed to cut one down with her blades of wind.   
Lyn and Matthew finished off the remaining one that didn’t fall victim to Anna’s axe.

 

Ike started advancing towards them once Soren returned, at the exact moment as two archers appeared from the left while five mages ran at them down the front street. Had he gone to call reinforcements? Kiran couldn’t tell, but somehow it was as if the strategist was no longer under that strange spell from before.   
But Ike was. So could only one person be protected at a time…?

 

A scream of pain from Setsuna brought Kiran back to reality, making her turn to see what had happened.

 

The bowmen from the left were targeting the soldiers who stood as support on the patrolling bridges, and the Hoshidan archer had been hit on the shoulder. Not only that, but the impact and pain made her lose balance and stumble back, falling off the narrow bridge.

 

—Someone catch her!! — _Kiran yelled, snapping a couple of soldiers nearby out of their shock._ — Sakura, Wrys, take care of that wound! — _she ordered, watching the two healers nodd nervously and run to the archer’s side_.— Princess, are you ready?

—Sure thing! — _Sharena smiled, passing by her side on her way to the formation after being healed by Mist_.

 

Roderick rode out of the semicircle for a second to strike down one of the archers by the left, the other one running away in flames due to Morgan. The Princess returned to her position in the formation (actually Anna’s position, but they had switched) and proceeded to spin her lance and disperse the fireballs being launched at the group. Alfonse dragged Lukas to the side to save him from one of the flaming attacks, but it ended up also being dodged by both Morgan and Lyn and going straight for the three by the gates.

At Draug’s slight expression of panic, Kiran pushed Hinata to the side (behind the wall) and ordered the knight to hide behind his shield. Draug did as he was told without hesitation, and the Summoner jumped behind him as the fireball hit the shield and the flames dispersed around, forcing Virion and Matthew to step back.

 

As they recovered from the impression, a blast of light coming from the right made Kiran turn her attention to that side of the formation.   
She was starting to get tired of having to keep an eye on so many points of attack.

 

L’Arachel had temporarily blinded Ike and Soren, giving Morgan and Sonya the opportunity to cast magic at them without the interruption of the strategist’s strong wind blades. Ike, still covering his eyes with one arm, stood in front of Soren protectively and held his sword in front of him. The fireballs hit Ragnell and dispersed around the mercenary, allowing Kiran to once again note that there was indeed a protection spell-something over Ike. His sword cut through Sonya’s attack and it’s beam headed straight for both mages inside the formation.   
Just in time, thought, Sharena and Anna swapped back into their original positions and the Princess slashed through Ragnell’s beam with her lance.

 

Next, in a split instant, Kiran noticed the spell-thing vanish. Almost at the same time as Soren’s had vanished prior to Ike’s arrival. Raigh and Sophia took the opportunity of sudden surprise of the mercenary and the strategist and bombarded them with fireballs. 

Ike shoved Soren out of the attack’s way, who in turn shoved Mist just in case, and shielded the fire with his sword and his cape. The expression on his face after the impact had passed told Kiran everything she needed to know.   
With the spell gone, they could indeed be damaged like normal!

 

Soren and Mist dragged Ike to the side for his sister to heal him, and in that moment Lukas dragged Alfonse inside the formation and out of the way of a thunder.   
Kiran’s attention fell on the mounted mage that had appeared alone from the left. He wore a mask and a white cape with dark feathers. Was he the man Sharena’s group had encountered during the previous invasion?   
The glances both siblings shot each other in that instant confirmed her guess.

 

Galloping sounds forced her attention back to the front street, as five cavaliers were approaching. Three seemed to be wielding axes while the other two held lances.   
And one of them was Titania.

 

—Alm! — _Kiran called out_.— Switch places with Lukas!

 

While those two were doing as they were told, the Summoner looked at the paladin again. As she rode her horse with determination, she could identify the same lights she’d seen on Ike and Soren.   
So _ she _ was now the one protected by the spell? What was going on?!

 

—Distract the man on the left! — _the Summoner ordered Jakob, Matthew and Virion_.— Sonya, I want you to lend them a hand! — _she saw the mage nod and turned her attention to the front._ — Prince, Morgan, back Alm up with the axe wielders. Alm, you stop the woman from entering the formation! Commander Anna will deal with the other two!

 

Orders issued, the front line brazed themselves as the cavaliers attacked. Morgan threw fireballs at the floor in front of them, forcing the horses to divide in two groups. An arrow from Lyn scared one of them, which the Prince took down with ease and prepared to shield the attack from the other. Anna blocked a lance from the other two, pushing it back just as Titania’s mount jumped over Morgan’s fire and went straight to the middle. Alm, having swapped positions with Lukas, was right in front of her to stop her from advancing towards the mages.

 

Kiran switched her focus to the masked man on the left, only do discover him aiming his magic towards her.

 

—Take cover!! — _she exclaimed to the ones around her_.

 

Draug moved to the side and Hinata jumped on the opposite direction, Virion and Matthew stepping back again. Kiran jumped away from the spot promptly hit by the thunder and rolled onto the pavement, standing up immediately after to check on the rest.

 

Setsuna was sitting against the wall with one hand on her shoulder, the pain having been diminished by the healers. Jakob, Lyn and Sonya targeted the masked man to stop him from casting more lightning, and on the front Anna had already taken down one of the cavaliers and was fighting against the second.   
Alfonse took down the last axe cavalier and jumped backwards to avoid an attack from Titania, who was trying to get past Alm. Morgan shot fireballs at the hoofs of her horse to force her to face the Valentian.

 

As he fought against the paladin, Kiran couldn’t help but grunt in annoyance everytime the spell lit up to notify everyone that yes, Titania was invincible now. She turned to look at the other three and found Ike still being healed by Mist, Soren kneeling at his side by the wall of that house. None of them seemed to have the spell back on, but why? It was a clear advantage, it would be strange if Embla’s forces wouldn’t want to go all out in that invasion. Then why? If it was so powerful, why not-?   
Kiran felt as if her mind cleared up.

 

If it was so powerful, it had to have a drawback! And considering what had happened with Soren and Ike, the spell could probably only be casted upon one person at a time and it only lasted for some minutes, a pause of unknown time necessary before it was casted again.   
Which meant…

Once Titania’s time with the spell on was up, they’d have no choice but to retreat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's a new term now lol: Lucina style  
> If you don't get what I mean by that, watch the cutsene of Awakening where [spoilers] she saves Lissa by blocking an axe with her sword on her back  
> That pose and way to block an attack? That's now Lucina style, fight me
> 
> Also yes I know Sharena doesn't have the most res out of the Askr trio but c'mon we can't wait until Fjorm comes around  
> ALSO also she holds a big-ass shield in her attack art but not in the cinematic from Book II, even though Alfonse does have his shield there so  
> Idk, she always looked like the speedy lacer with lots of (or at least respectable) res to me
> 
> Ike and Soren best team, great adittion to the general&tactician combo
> 
> And yeah, Alfonse and Lukas have that sort of "friendship" where you've never really spoken to the other person but still agree on almost everything so you two just silently know what to do and are in odd coordination with one another  
> Humans are strange creatures


	22. The World of Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company follow Ike all the way over to his world to kick his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Path of Radiance, I guess?  
> Very minor though

She heard Titania gasp and the spell vanished, just like it had done with the other two previously. Alm slashed forward, his sword being stopped halfway by her axe. He jumped back and prepared to charge again when static appeared between him and the horse.

 

—Alm, back off!! — _Kiran yelled_.

 

Alm tried to stop his impulse forward and ended up falling on his butt. Alfonse and Morgan quickly pulled him from his shoulders just in time before thunder struck the spot he had been at.

Everyone, even Titania herself, turned to look at the man on the left street. He signaled the four from Tellius to follow him, and directed his horse away from the battle quickly.   
As Kiran had thought, they were retreating.

 

Soren helped Ike up and together got Mist atop Titania’s horse as the mage shielded them with powerful, clearly tiring wind magic. With his last bit of power, the strategist sent a strong gust of wind towards them, forcing everyone to cover their eyes and stand their ground for the strength was pushing them backwards. By the time they recovered, the attackers were gone and far away under the cover of night’s darkness.

 

—Round up, I need all of you to hear me out for a moment! — _Kiran ordered as everyone started to relax. She wasn’t._ — Sakura, Wrys, Mist; please check out for wounds and injuries among the formation!

 

If the Emblian masked man had called for a retreat it meant several things. For once, it meant they didn’t have any other Hero who’d had the spell casted on, but it also meant said spell couldn’t just be casted on anyone at anytime. Falling back revealed that, from the moment Titania’s spell broke, they were vulnerable again. And such a rushed and sudden retreat also meant they would be vulnerable all the way back until they reached Embla.   
Meaning if the Order wanted to attack, break the contract on Ike and company and ensure Embla wouldn’t return with more spell-bound Heroes next day, this was their only chance.

 

The Heroes gathered inside the gates while the healers went around checking on everyone. Setsuna was leaning on Hinata for support and the guards were also approaching to pay attention.   
Everyone was confused.

 

—What’s the matter? — _Sharena panted, tired like the rest, supporting her weight by placing her hands on her knees and bending forward a little_.

—I suggest we follow them. — _Kiran stated. There were gasps of surprise and several people prepared to speak up to question her idea._ — Now just a moment, let me explain. — _she made sure she had their attention before continuing_.— Some of you did notice they were using some sort of protective spell, didn’t you?

—Oh, that’s right! — _Matthew exclaimed_.— My daggers never reached that boy!

—Now that you mention it, I couldn’t land a single blow on that woman either. — _Alm pondered out loud, looking at the spy who nodded. He turned to the Summoner_.— Why?

—I don’t know that. — _she simply denied_.— But they don’t have it anymore. At least not until they reach Embla and… I don’t know, re-cast it or something. — _Kiran cut the explanation short._ — The point I’m trying to make is, if we want to break the contract on Ike and the other three, we need to follow after them and defeat them before they have the chance to get that protection spell on again.

—So you’re suggesting we go follow them, possibly into Emblian territory, as worn out from the fight as we are? — _Alfonse questioned a bit incredulous, running a hand through is hair to arrange it. Kiran forced herself to look away and breathe in silently. Did he realize what he was doing?!_

—They’ll probably go back to the World of Radiance to get more Heroes, if I’m being honest. — _the Summoner replied rather quietly, thinking it through. Anna mistook her tone shift as an indicator that she was having doubts in her own plan due to the Prince’s attitude and decided to intervene and offer her point of view._

—It’s actually a good idea. — _the Commander spoke up_.— In fact, if what Kiran says is true, it might be our only option to strike while whatever’s protecting them is gone.

—In that case, we better move quickly! — _Morgan declared, and part of the team nodded with determination_.

—Not all of us can come, though. — _Kiran interrupted the enthusiasm, even though she didn’t really want to. She wasn’t 100% sure of the plan either, but it was the best choice._ — If, for whatever reason, it turns out to be a trap waiting for us to leave so they can strike again, a big force should remain here to watch out for the town and castle.

 

The Heroes went silent. She was right, it could very well be a trap.    
Most of them weren’t sure whether they wanted to go or stay.

 

—I’ll stay, then. — _Morgan spoke again, calmer this time._ — I’ll figure something out if it turns out they’re just a decoy to lure our forces away.

—That’s what I wanted to hear. — _Kiran patted his head with a calm smile, proud. Morgan couldn’t help but smile a little as well._ — I assume you three will want to come. — _she looked at the Askran trio._

—Well, someone has to watch your back! — _Sharena pouted, to which her brother nodded_.

—And I have to watch over them. — _Anna nodded as well._

—Right. — _the Summoner restrained a chuckle. Those two were the royal siblings, after all_.— We shouldn’t really need many people to come along with us, so the majority will stay to defend the castle. — _there was a pause_.— Lyn, Mist, Matthew and Lady L’Arachel will come, I trust the rest know what to do.

 

Within a few minutes, Mist had hopped onto the back of Lyn’s mount and they were making their way to the gate of the World of Radiance. It wasn’t as far as others, according to Anna, and that was a relief in Kiran’s book.

What wasn’t was the hawk they saw flying while they were running.

 

—It’s headed for Embla. — _Alfonse noted._

—They know we’re after them. — _Kiran huffed, jumping over a rock on the way._ — They might be sending a signal to launch the attack, or maybe even calling for reinforcements so we don’t defeat them.

—Either way, it means we don’t have much time. — _the Prince spoke, serious_.— I doubt we can afford to take too long in beating them.

 

They reached the gateway and crossed it, finding themselves at the entrance of an old, nature-taken fortress. Kiran recognized it as the map of Despair and Hope, a tedious defense map where Ilyana joins your team in Path of Radiance.

And just as she remembered, Ike and company had taken a defensive position inside the fortress’ walls.   
Titania stood menacingly by the entrance.

 

—Where is the masked man? — _Alfonse inquired serious, stepping in front of the group._

 

Titania clenched her axe and her hold on the reins of her horse. It was clear she’d been ordered not to tell them, but she couldn’t bring herself to lie in that situation.

 

—I’m sorry. — _she spoke up, stern and determined_.— You’ll have to get through us if you want to find out.

 

Alfonse sighed in silence and unsheathed his sword, looking at Kiran over his shoulder as if he was awaiting her orders.   
She nodded at that.

 

—Charge!

 

The Prince rushed forward and jumped to attack the paladin, each of his slashes being stopped by her axe. The Commander and the Princess had followed Alfonse suit, reaching him by the time Titania pushed him backwards and advanced from the gate, letting Ike come out of the fortress and attack Anna.   
Sharena was quick to jump in the middle to protect the redhead, and her brother focused on keeping Titania entertained.

 

—Lady L’Arachel, I want you to cast Shine inside the fortress. — _Kiran ordered, rather worried for the front liners at the absence of Soren. She didn’t want him jumping on them and casting blades of wind from behind the security of the walls._

 

The valkyrie prepared her attack as Lyn and Matthew tried to help the Prince by distracting the mount of the paladin with arrows and daggers. A blast of light inside the fortress was seen above the walls from the outside and a gasp from that Mist, along with a yelp from Soren were heard immediately after.    
A stray, small and rather weak blade of wind impacted the ground near them almost at the same time as the flash happened, meaning Soren had been about to attack them before getting interrupted halfway.

 

—I’m out of arrows! — _Lyn whisper-yelled, informing Kiran as her hand hovered aimlessly over the quilp on her back._

—It’s fine, don’t worry. — _the Summoner reassured her. That battle couldn’t last much longer, now could it?_

 

The flash of light coming from behind, along with the sounds of surprise from the two there, had distracted Ike for a second too long that Sharena took to her advantage. She jumped over him and forced him to step back, making him trip over the rubble by the entrance to the fortress. As he stood up and attempted to stand his ground, Anna appeared from below and batted his sword out of his hand with a strong swing of her axe.   
Ike stood dumbfounded for a second.

 

Titania watched his sword fall near and looked at Alfonse with determination, blocking another one of his attacks and pushing him backwards to swing her axe again. The Prince rolled over his back and stood with his shield in position, blocking the impact of the axe.   
He prepared to receive an immediate follow up but was interrupted by a voice.

 

—Titania, stop! 

 

Everyone halted in their place and turned to look at Soren, leaning with difficulty on the walls of the entrance, one hand massaging his closed eyes.   
Ike stood barely in front of him, Sharena’s lance inches from his neck.

 

—Stop. — _the strategist repeated, voice tired_.— They clearly overpower us. — _he sighed_.— But that means our contract to that… that man, has been broken. — _he managed to open his eyes, blinking a few times._ — We should return with the rest.

 

Titania exchanged a serious glance of acknowledgement with the Prince before lowering her axe and directing her mount back inside the fortress after the other two. Taking the layout of the map into account, Kiran guessed they would take the northern exit and leave unnoticed.

 

—We should also return with the rest. — _Anna noted, serious_.

 

The group ran back towards the gate they'd came through. As the ones at the front were already hopping out, the Summoner caught someone on the corner of her field of vision. She turned her head to look back at the supposedly empty road, since she was the last of the group, but instead found Princess Veronica and that masked man.

And he was stretching his hand towards her.

 

She barely managed to halt as thunder struck between her and Anna, who was in the middle of her jump through the gate. Kiran stumbled backwards as a wall of lightning fell in front of her to prevent her from crossing back to the other side. She saw, in a split second, how everyone turned to look back with expressions of surprise and shock, and how said expressions turned into fear and desperation as the gateway between both worlds closed at the other side of the lightning wall.

 

Kiran stood in silence for a couple of seconds, her gaze locked on the ground. 

She was trapped. Veronica had trapped her inside the World of Radiance.

 

Slowly, she turned around to look at her captors with her most neutral expression she could put up. The Emblian Princess stood proud, with a tiny grin of satisfaction on her face and her hands still hovering aimlessly at the front, probably from closing the gate. The masked man, meanwhile, sat atop his horse a few meters behind the Princess, uninterested.

The Summoner clenched Breidablik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7u7
> 
> This chapter was structured so wierdly in the game that I had to make sense of a bunch of things on my own ffs
> 
> Also yes, archers do run out of arrows lmao  
> They carry less arrows than assassins carry daggers around so yeah


	23. Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran has an encounter with Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goth loli time yay

There was silence for a moment as Veronica walked calmly towards her.

 

—Hello, Summoner. — _the girl spoke, and Kiran looked down at her from behind her hood, a stern glare_.— Those annoying royals are no longer here to protect you. — _she smiled_.— I'm going to behead you, now. Since the day you appeared the Askrans have been putting up much more of a resistance than before, and it's starting to get… frustrating. — _she stretched her hand forward, the other one holding her tome, as she aimed to her head. The masked man behind her didn’t attempt to stop her_.— So long.

 

Out of pure instinct, Kiran ducked in the nick of time to dodge a beam of energy that would’ve blown her head off. From below, she saw Veronica’s expression turn from satisfied to surprised to irritated, her hand moving to cast magic again. Without giving her time to do so, however, the Summoner snatched the tome from the Princess’ grasp and turned around, roundhouse kicking her on the back without restraining her strength.

Veronica was left unable to breathe, shocked, as she fell heavily to the ground and coughed desperately for some air.    
The masked man was surprised as well.

 

Probably more scared than Veronica was, Kiran quickly threw the tome with all her might over the forest at their side to force at least one of them to go fetch it. She jumped backwards as lightning struck in front of her before the masked man swept a pained and barely breathing Veronica atop his horse along with him and ran inside the forest in the direction the tome had gone to.

 

The Summoner stepped back and frantically looked around for a place to hide before they came back. The first thing that flashed into her mind was running to the old fort and hiding there, but then realized it was probably a better idea to try and find the Greil Mercenaries and ask them to let her hide in their base.

 

With her heart pounding like crazy in her chest, she turned to the old fortress and was about to run in that direction when a flash of light appeared from behind her. She spun quickly, startled, thinking it was a beam of Veronica’s magic or an electric attack from the masked man. Instead, she saw the gateway opening back up again, and a wave of relief fell upon her instantly.

 

Kiran sprinted towards the gate and jumped through it, finding on the other side that it had accidentally been reopened in a higher position, so she was now falling to the group in front of her. The Heroes all had relieved faces, Mist was even trying to stop her tears, and the Askran trio seemed as if they had been panicking out of their minds until short ago.   
But her gaze was locked on the Prince below her, stretching his arms up to catch her.

 

She wasn’t sure what sort of expression was she making in that moment. Her heart was still racing and her mind was just starting to work correctly again after blocking from panic and fear once she got trapped.    
Her hood was pushed backwards by the wind.

 

Alfonse caught her in a hug and she held onto him for dear life, hiding her face in his shoulder. Everyone approached to check on her condition.   
It was fine, wasn’t it? She had been terrified, so she was allowed to hug him at least just that time, right?

Her trembling became evident when the Prince started murmuring her name in relief.

 

—Kiran… — _he murmured, as if making sure she was indeed there._

—Prince- — _she replied quietly, almost silently, grasping his cape as her body refused to function properly_.

—It’s alright, you’re safe now. — _he whispered softly, holding her tighter as if to stop her from trembling. Her legs were barely keeping her standing_.

—Kiran! — _Sharena called her name, distraught, tackling both of them in a bear hug._

 

The Princess had started sobbing when she realized they had managed to bring her back, and now the Summoner could hear her sniffles at her side. Albeit reluctantly, Kiran separated slightly from the Prince and surrounded Sharena with her other arm to create some sort of group hug.

Sadly, Alfonse suddenly left them with a troubled expression that was covered up by his serious look almost immediately. Kiran held the Princess carefully, calming her sobbing down while she couldn’t help but feel rejected by the Prince’s actions.   
But Kiran wasn’t even thinking about crying for any reason.

 

—We must return to the castle. — _Alfonse indicated, stern, and Kiran watched the Heroes nod from over Sharena’s head._

—Right, those two could come out in any moment. — _Anna agreed_.— Let’s get moving.

 

Sarena separated from Kiran and giggled along with a sniffle, as if telling her that she was fine now. The Summoner was helped up behind Lyn on her mount and the group made their way back to town.   
She hid her face on the Sacaean’s back through the ride, calming down her heart so the ones who stayed at the castle wouldn’t worry if they saw her in that state.

 

There was something that didn’t finish to make sense in her mind.    
If only the Askran royals could open the portal, then that mean Veronica knew Alfonse and Sharena would open the gateway again to rescue her. She was betting everything on killing her then and there.   
The hawk they saw while pursuing them must’ve been the masked man telling the Princess that this was her chance. She was hellbent on killing her.

 

Only then did Kiran realize just how important she was to Askr. Sure, “Great Hero” clearly meant she had some sort of relevance, but for the enemy to craft such a plan just to end her was…   
What would be of the Order if something happened to her? No more Heroes could be summoned, and as far as she knew there were no other tacticians (save for Morgan) that could keep them as safe as they’d been since she arrived. Veronica was right, her presence was a threat to the plans of the Empire. Embla would not be able to progress in this war so long as she drew breath.   
Which meant they were not targeting the royals, they were targeting her. She couldn’t afford to die there.   
Not like she wanted to, but it just felt like such a heavy responsibility that didn’t sit quite right with her. She was used to being just another cog in the society, and suddenly she’d become the main hope for Askr and the Heroes to win the war.

If something were to happen to her, it’d be a terrible blow to the Order.    
It wasn’t right. So much importance couldn’t be condensed into one person. She had to make sure she prepared the kingdom for the day she’d no longer be there, if Naga let that happen.

 

With that resolve she jumped off of Lyn’s horse once they arrived at the castle. The rest of the Heroes approached the group, all calmed and relaxed, ready to give a rundown of whatever happened while they were gone.

 

—We received no messages. — _Kiran was the one to speak, surprising the group that came with her. Nobody expected her to be so composed after her near-death encounter with Veronica._ — I assume nothing bad happened.

—No Emblians appeared, Miss. — _a soldier reported. Kiran recognized him as one of the two guards who were on patrolls when she woke up, and she nodded._

—It seems they didn’t expect we’d follow them after the battle. — _Morgan guessed, smiling afterwards_.— So I’d say no, it wasn’t a trap.

—Good. — _Alfonse intervened, turning to the guards_.— Send a group to go check on the town.

—Yes sir!

 

The Heroes walked back inside the castle to finally have breakfast. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, with the occasional table having small chat over the food.   
Except for Kiran’s table.

 

For some reason, Alfonse was in a bad mood. Why? It was beyond her, but what was even more confusing was the fact that nobody else seemed to notice it. And it wasn’t as if it was glaringly obvious, it was more like that was what Kiran sensed everytime the Prince made any move.   
It was strange, but she decided to ignore it.

 

—Commander, I have something I need to discuss with everyone after breakfast. — _the Summoner broke the silence calmly, keeping the conversation to their table. She had to tell the rest, everyone had to know what to do in case something happened to her._

—Uh- Sure. — _the redhead stopped eating for a second to look at her, slightly surprised. She hadn’t expected that_.— About what?

—About… — _Kiran murmured. Which was the best way to explain it?_ — Look, Embla clearly wants my head on a silver platter. And while I think it’s obvious I don’t want that any time soon, we still need to make a plan for when anything remotely similar happens. — _there was silence in the table as the Askrans looked at her with surprise._ — My presence here seems to be way too important for it to be risked around with no backup plan.

—Which is exactly why I told you to stay away from the battle. — _Alfonse raised his voice a bit, still not too loud to be noticed by the other tables. He was dead serious._ — And yet you were the first one to run after the retreating forces. You could’ve left something like that to us.

—Forgive me if I sound conceited, but you wouldn’t have done as well as you did without me there and you know it. — _Kiran argued, Sharena was switching her gaze between them as they spoke._ — I already told you it’s better to be in the battlefield among the people I’m giving orders to. And I also already told you I can dodge attacks and help out with other things.

—Right, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to wait for everyone to leave before you do. — _the Prince insisted, clearly a bit irritated._

—But running ahead means I’ll be the first one to see combat if we find any enemies on the way! — _the Summoner was starting to get irritated as well. Just where did the Prince want to go with all that?_

—That’s what I meant when I said be more careful! — _he sighed. Sharena’s expression was starting to turn into a worried one and some people from the nearby tables had turned to see what was going on_.— You’re unarmed, Kiran! You’re supposed to stay within everyone’s reach where we can protect you if something happens! What if a soldier sneaked up behind you while you were running at the back?!

—Prince, we had the exact same discussion the other day! — _Kiran placed her hands on the table a bit more roughly than what she’d intended, and it sounded almost as if she’d slammed them down. The rest of the Heroes turned to watch the argument unfold and Sharena and the redhead were startled by the sudden action._

—Well, apparently it didn’t matter at all!! — _Alfonse stood up, frustrated. The Princess backed up on her seat to get away from the conflict_.— The whole deal with Princess Veronica it’s not the only problem here, ANYONE could’ve killed you in that moment if they wanted to!

—I’m sorry, Prince, but I’m not as defenseless as you seem to believe! — _she stood up as well, angry. Silence fell on the mess hall._

—You can’t wield a weapon!! — _the Prince gestured at her whole person, irritated_.

—I don’t need a weapon!! — _she stomped her feet on the floor_.

—Oh, you don’t?! — _the tone Alfonse used for that made everyone in the room gulp. Kiran balled her hands in fists to hold her anger._ — Knock me out, then, “Great Hero”!

 

Not thinking it through at all, Kiran stepped on the table and leaped across it to kick the air the Prince used to occupy before he ducked in the nick of time, startled. The gasps from the Heroes and the look on his face stated clearly that nobody there was expecting that. It was almost as if the Prince had suddenly snapped from his anger and realized what he’d been saying through the argument.

But Kiran didn’t stop. She landed swiftly and advanced towards him with three consecutive punches at different heights, which he all blocked with his shield. He attempted to stop her by hitting her stomach with the pommel of his sword, but failed miserably. Kiran took a hold of his hand holding the sword and twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop it and turn his body around to stop the joint from breaking while a small whine of pain escaped him. 

As the sword hit the ground, the Summoner turned the Prince around at her will and pushed him down to the floor, holding his wrist over his shoulder in a slightly painful and uncomfortable position. She placed one knee on his back and her other hand on his other shoulder, immobilizing him, staying still as the Prince shuffled beneath her and attempted to free himself.

 

—My wrist, my wrist…! — _he coughed, kicking aimlessly at the back_.

—That’s enough! — _Anna declared, standing from her seat and striding over to the duo on the floor._

 

Kiran realized the position she was in and quickly jumped back on her feet, trying to catch her breath.   
She’d just pinned the Prince to the ground!

 

As the Commander helped Alfonse stand up and he massaged his hand, the Summoner tried to bring herself to say something, but the words refused to appear.   
That day had started horribly wrong, and it was only getting worse by the minute.

 

The Prince picked his sword up and the redhead turned to face her.

 

—I-I’m so-sorry- — _Kiran managed to muster out, stepping back without noticing it_.— I’m really sorr-

—Kiran, calm down. — _Anna caught her by her shoulders, a serious yet gentle look on her eyes_.— It’s fine, alright? Alfonse started this. — _the redhead reassured her._ — Now go rest on your chambers, a lot has happened to you today. I’ll settle things here.

 

Kiran nodded nervously and ran out of the mess hall, not daring to look at the Prince before leaving. She dashed through the foyer and the corridors, slamming the door to her room open and then shut and leaning on it once she was inside and all alone.

She’d fucked up.

She’d fucked up.

_ She’d fucked up so badly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, I bring you ~The Angst~
> 
> Also, the Zacharias stuff with how he helps the Summoner out never made sense to me, so yeah
> 
> See, I told you Kiran could defend herself  
> Barely  
> I mean yeah  
> Magic is a scary thing, let's be honest.
> 
> And to everyone who hasn't realized this yet, yes; Alfonse noticed he's being a hypocrite.  
> He just doesn't know how to deal with that


	24. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to remind, specially for this part, that this is a slow burn  
> And we know Alfonse isn't very introspective in regards to his feelings for other people.
> 
> No spoilers ahead, so go on and enjoy

Kiran let herself slide down to the floor against the door so she could hug her knees and bury her face in them.   
Just when she’d been thinking about keeping her appearances with everyone.

 

Her martial arts talent coming to light was now the least of her problems. Why had the Prince been so angry? Was it only because she got captured?   
Because that wasn’t her fault at all! He couldn’t just go around blaming her for it!

 

But then again, she shouldn’t have given in to anger as well. She’d done so good in keeping her emotions (all emotions, not only the ones concerning him) in check; not getting too sad, not getting too angry or too scared.   
Today was a bad day already and it was only starting.

 

She wasn’t going to cry though. She was going to hug her knees in silence and pretend someone was there to comfort her and tell her everything was fine, that she’d done an excellent job in not dying by Veronica’s hand that morning. She was going to grasp her trousers until her knuckles became white and hunch over as much as her body allowed her to. She was going to stay in that position until someone forced her to get out and eat.   
But she wasn’t going to cry. She believed crying was for when you have no other options to keep your emotions controlled and calm yourself down by normal means and self-control.   
And she was strong. She could manage herself without the need to spill tears.

 

Her legs started becoming slightly numb after some moments in that position, but she didn’t move. It was some sort of self punishment for her actions during breakfast.    
Who the hell ordered her to go as far as to twist the Prince’s  _ sword hand _ and pin him to the floor?!   
Stupid pride.   
Stupid emotions.

Surely if she felt nothing but companionship towards him she wouldn’t be feeling so guilty about their little argument. Because, to some extent, he wasn’t at all wrong: she was unarmed and kept getting into trouble in battles.   
Of course there was no need to be so rude about it, but the facts still remained.

 

“ _ Why did it have to be him, out of all people...? _ ”

 

The rest of the Heroes probably didn’t blame her, most of them knew, after all. They were probably more surprised by her fighting abilities than the argument.   
Which meant her biggest problem was, just like always, the Prince.

 

She wasn’t sure how much time she’d spent inside her chambers by the time someone stepped in front of the door, but didn’t knock.   
No way it could be an Emblian assassin-

 

—...Kiran.

 

It was him.

The Summoner was startled, letting out a small gasp that she quickly covered, but to no avail. The almost silent sigh from behind the door let her know Alfonse had heard it loud and clear.

 

—Kiran, I… — _his voice was soft, full of guilt; almost too painful for her to hear it_.— I came to apologise, would you please…?

 

At the lack of response, there was another almost silent sigh. Kiran kept one hand over her mouth as her brain rushed to find something to say and her throat refused to cooperate.   
She could never talk when she most needed to.

 

—Listen, I… I’m sorry. — _he said softly, slowly, his tone meant to be heard only by her._ — There’s a lot I wish to speak with you about, but it can wait until you feel like you can look me in the eye again. — _there was a pause_.— I just wanted you to know that… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that, please forgive me. — _another pause. Kiran thought he’d left, or at least that he was turning to leave, but he spoke again._ — Please… forgive me.

 

She heard his steps walk away from her door.   
And she hadn’t been able to say a word.

 

Kiran crawled into her bed and hoped to sleep what she hadn’t due to the invasion that morning.

 

She had a dream so horrible she woke herself up by sheer determination.   
Veronica’s encounter was hunting her in her nightmares. It wasn’t even amusing to think about, it was downright terrifying. She hadn’t realized just to what extent had that experience shaken her.

 

Outside her chambers she heard heavy rain pouring onto the grass. A peek from between her window’s curtains was enough to confirm it, it was raining.   
She checked the hour on her phone. It was time for lunch, so she had to get out and head for the mess hall?   
She somehow didn’t feel like it yet.

 

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, and she sat correctly on the mattress to stand up.

 

—Kiran? — _it was Sharena. Her tone sounded careful, as if she wasn’t sure of the Summoner’s state and she didn’t want to make it worse or upset her in any way._ — I brought you lunch.

 

Kiran walked towards the door and slowly opened it, letting the Princess in to set a tray with food on the small table. As soon as she'd placed it down, she turned to the Summoner and hugged her in silence.

Kiran was surprised at the beginning, but eventually settled for petting her hair softly.

 

—We were very scared, you know? — _the Princess said, her voice muffled as she spoke into her robe_.— When the portal closed. — _she continued_.— My brother was the first one to suggest we open the gateway again, even if neither of us had done it before.

—Yeah… Thank you for that. — _Kiran let out a small chuckle to lighten up the mood a bit_.— You were just in time.

—I still can't believe we made it! — _Sharena shook her head, grasping the Summoner's robe. Her voice cracked with that._ — I was afraid we would open the portal and Veronica would come out and toss your body to us!

—Like I'd let that happen. — _Kiran tried to comfort her_.— You saw what I can do today, I'm not going to let Embla kill me that easily.

—I don't doubt it. — _Sharena giggled with a sniffle, calming herself down_.— Please forgive my brother for what he did this morning. He tries to hide it, but he really does care about you, he was only trying to-

—I know. — _the Summoner said softly._ — I know he meant good, Princess, don't worry. And I forgive him.

 

Sharena raised her head to look at the other lady with a small smile before separating. She brushed her tears aside and excused herself out of the room so Kiran could eat in peace.   
And so she did.

 

A maid passed by half an hour later to retrieve the tray with the empty plates and Kiran remained inside her chambers. She read lots of stuff on her phone to distract herself and even picked up the one book she had to give it another try.

What was she even waiting for? She couldn’t sulk inside her room forever! She had to steel herself and go out to confront the Prince, hear whatever he wanted to say.   
It couldn’t be so bad.

 

It was dark outside when she left her chambers, mainly because of the rain clouds covering the sky since her phone stated it was merely 5 p.m.   
There was still water pouring down onto the grass, the drainage system coming into place as the excess flowed neatly towards small holes on the walls of the castle. The ceiling over the corridor and the small yet important elevation of the floor made it so no raindrops flooded the passage and, therefore, the chambers. Sure, there were some sprinkled over the edges and the outer parts, but that was inevitable.

The calming smell of wet leaves and grass and the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground filled the atmosphere, giving Kiran some sense of nostalgia from the days of thunderstorms she’d spent sitting by a window with a warm cup of hot chocolate between her hands.   
Shit, now she really wanted that.

 

Her gaze wandered from the flowers, to the trees and to the summoning platform by the left side of the inner garden. Thoughts of summoning weren’t what came to mind when she laid eyes on the formation, or more specifically, who was sitting atop it. The sight of the Prince sitting by the edge of the platform under the rain didn’t do good for her heart.   
With a sigh, Kiran walked back into her chambers to leave her phone there and retrieve a traveling cape. Just like her robe, that cape seemed to be made of a somewhat waterproof material, though it was clearly nothing compared to what she used to have back at her world.   
But it was enough.

 

Throwing her hood over her head for protection from the water and holding the traveling cape inside her robe, Kiran stepped out under the rain and stood there for a moment.   
It felt nice, to have the rain falling around her.

 

She made her way over to the summoning platform and climbed the steps carefully, wouldn’t want to slip and fall off. Once at the top, she stood silently to look at the Prince. 

He was sitting in the spot she would sometimes take to watch the sunset, hands resting on the edge of the platform and head tilted backwards to look at the sky and let the raindrops fall on his face. Kiran approached him slowly, noting that his eyes were closed so he probably didn’t know who she was.

She threw the traveling cape over his head to cover him.

 

—May I? — _she asked softly after some instants_. 

 

“ _ Way to go, me. All the gathering of courage for that? _ ” ringed in her mind.

 

The Prince remained still under the cape for a couple of seconds before gesturing to his side with one hand, as some sort of “please, go ahead”. Kiran walked to the signaled spot and sat down while he accommodated the traveling cape over himself in silence. She made sure not to sit too far to make it look like she was avoiding him, but not too close to make it strange.

They sat under the rain without speaking a word.

 

Kiran fidgeted with her fingers, gathering courage again to say something. But what? What could she say? He was the one who wanted to talk with her, right? And she’d forgiven him, so the only thing she could do was wait for whatever he wanted to tell her.   
…

…

Wait.   
No, she hadn’t told him she’d forgiven him! She’d been unable to muster a word when he stopped in front of her door.   
Right, so she had to tell him that.

 

—Kir-   
—Prince-

 

They went silent again, this time from embarrassment. They’d talked at the same time and interrupted each other.

Kiran turned to look at him to tell him to speak first, but he raised his hand just before to indicate her to stay silent.

 

—You speak first. — _he mustered up, still nervous from the small inconvenience from before._

—A-Alright. — _she managed to breathe out. It was cold, but the droplets falling on her head were almost lulling her into calmness. Almost._ — I… — _she got herself to look him in the eye. Clearly a bad idea_.— I forgive you.

 

His nervous expression went blank, and his eyes shone with something she’d never seen before. It had been a terrible idea to meet his gaze, now she couldn’t get herself to look away.

 

—Y-You do? — _he asked, so silently it almost got lost between the sounds of the raindrops_.— Truly?

—… Yeah. — _she pried her gaze from his eyes with much effort and directed it towards the grass far below them._ — I could tell you meant good, even if that wasn’t the best way to tell me. And you were right, to some extent; I’m not invinsible and I’d probably die to a single hit of anything. You had all the reasons to worry for me and want me to stay away from danger. — _there was a pause, and a tiny chuckle without a smile left her_.— Wouldn’t want to lose the “Great Hero”, now would we?

—That’s not- — _he stopped himself halfway through his sentence, sighing silently._ — We all care about you, Kiran. Of course, we care about you because you’re the Great Hero, there’s no denying it; but that’s not the only reason. — _placing a hand on her shoulder, the Prince forced her to look at him_.— If you weren’t the Great Hero, we would all still care deeply for you. You’re our trusted ally now, and beyond your strategic abilities, you’re still a friend we want to keep safe from all harm.

 

Kiran didn’t know what to answer to that. It wasn’t as if she’d ever doubted that, seeing as the first thing she did upon arrival was telling everyone not to treat her as the “Great Hero”; but hearing it directly from the Prince had a different effect on her.   
She felt his hand leave her shoulder and saw him direct his gaze to the ground below, melancholic.

 

A drop of water made its way down one of his strands of hair to then fall on his hands, and Kiran mentally slapped herself to refocus on the situation.

 

—Truth be told, I never intended to become friends with you. — _Alfonse said suddenly, and Kiran was surprised by that_.— With no Heroes either, to begin with, since one day they’ll all have to return to their own worlds. In war, the more you have to lose, the worse it hurts when you do; bonds and friendships formed included. So I thought that, as a Prince, I shouldn’t go around getting too attached and creating even more complications for my already delicate position. — _he sighed._ — It seemed only reasonable to keep everyone at a distance.

 

There was a pause for a moment as he looked up at the sky again to let raindrops fall on his face. The Summoner was at a loss of words, and it only got worse when he turned to look at her.

 

—But I couldn’t help myself, it was inevitable. — _he continued_.— The more I interacted with you, the more I became interested in the world you came from. — _his gaze shifted towards the horizon_.— At first I told myself I was only investigating for the same reason I researched about the other worlds: to gain knowledge and understand its inhabitants better. Of course, as I told you once, it only led to me wanting to understand you better and know more about you. By the time I realized what I was doing, I already considered you a dear friend, a trusted partner… and yet I refused to interact with the rest of the Heroes in the castle.

 

Kiran, who’d never truly cared or believed in the firendzone, was more than happy to hear from the Prince himself that he considered her a dear friend.   
_ A trusted partner. _

She was truly convinced he was waaaay out of her liege, so for him to see her like that was more than she could’ve hoped for.

 

—I was mostly angry at myself this morning for not acting according to what I intended to. — _he sighed._ — I’m sorry I took it out on you.

—It’s fine, I understand. — _she said softly. Her brain only registered it afterwards, and battled to come up with something else to say. But then the Prince smiled without looking at her, and her mind went blank for a couple of seconds at that_.— I-I should also be apologising.

—What for? — _smile gone but clearly less melancholic and more calmed than before, he turned to look at her._

—W-Well… — _Kiran frowned slightly without noticing it. She was having a hard time talking after all he’d said, and it was even worse with his gaze fixed on her._ — H-How’s your wrist…?

—Oh, that. — _he chuckled, looking at his hands and massaging the one she’d twisted_.— It’s alright now, but it did hurt in that moment.

—I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have-

—Don’t be, I was the one who started it. — _he smiled kindly at her, and she was almost irritated by how fast that calmed her down._ — Besides, I wasn’t expecting… well, that.

—Yeah, you put up quite a fight so I only got more annoyed by the second. — _she looked away, nervous_.— I’m used to fighting out of pure reflexes and instinct, so-

—Wait. — _he silenced with a gesture of his hand._ — You’re… used to...? — _he repeated softly, shocked, unable to believe it_. 

 

His confused and concerned gaze was fixed on her, and Kiran wanted to curl into a ball out of sheer nervousness.    
How to explain it? 

 

—In my world… — _she began, softly. The way the Prince’s expression became completely focused on her by only those three words made her want to cover her face with her hands_.— Swords, lances and axes, they’re not used as warring tools anymore; and magic and spellcasters don’t exist. — _there was a small pause._ — The weapons we utilize look similar to Breidablik, but don’t have the same use. They’re called “guns”, and are used to kill people in a similar fashion to bows and arrows.

—Do you…? — _he attempted to ask, but didn’t try to finish._

—I could if I wanted to. — _she looked at the ground_.— Unlike archers, you don’t need the slightest skill, strength or practice to use them. Of course, you need to have decent aim, but nothing too out of the ordinary. — _she turned to face him_.— You could use one. I could use one. An old man could use one. A small child could use one. — _her gaze returned to the grass out of nervousness_.— It doesn’t matter how skilled you are with anything, how quick you are or how well can you dodge; get shot by one of those and you’re probably gone for.

 

Silence fell upon them as the Prince processed the information. She searched inside her robe, unhooking Breidablik and taking it out under the pouring rain. Her fingers traced the golden patterns and she held it correctly, aiming it towards the horizon.   
Alfonse watched intently.

 

She lowered the relic and handed it over to him. The Prince held Breidablik with a hint of confusion before mimicking her actions.   
All his fingers were placed on the handle and not on the trigger, and Kiran couldn’t help but smile softly at that.

 

—This is called the trigger. — _she indicated, one finger poking the metal_.— You place one finger on it and press it when you want to shoot. — _she accommodated his fingers carefully_.— It works exactly the same here, it’s just that this relic shoots out Heroes.

 

The Prince pulled the trigger, but obviously nothing happened. He admired the patterns on the pistol one last time before giving it back to her.

 

—And what do “guns” shoot out? — _he asked, curious, yet his tone indicated that he knew this was not a light subject_.

—Bullets. — _she replied._ — Small pellets of around this size made of something similar to steel. — _her fingers pretended they were holding one to give him an idea of the size_.— They come out faster than arrows are shot from bows and can pierce through almost everything. Since they’re so small, they most of the time get stuck inside the body of the victim, and you have to get them out if you don’t die from the shot.

—So our weapons… — _Alfonse said softly_.— They don’t stand a chance, correct?

 

Kiran nodded and cupped her hands in front of her, gathering the raindrops into a small pool.

 

—What I did… — _she spoke up again, choosing her words carefully_.— It’s something called "martial arts". They’re used for self-defense, and are not meant to be taken into combat for the sake of fighting or killing others. — _there was a pause, and she let the water gathered in her hands flow down towards the grass below_.— That’s why we don’t plan or think when we use them, because it’s almost always out of self-defense or to defend others. — _she looked at him_.— With weapons as powerful as guns, there’s no need to fight in any other way. That’s why I’m used to act out of instinct, because that’s what works for self-defense.

—So that’s why.... — _he seemed to realize something_.— That’s why you have no problem being in the middle of a battlefield. Compared to those “guns”, our swords and lances must seem easy to dodge.

—It’s still scary, though. — _she chuckled._ — And magic is something I’ve never been exposed to, so it’s not like I’m completely fine out there. I might be a strong kicker, but my body is frail in comparison to the soldiers that can take arrows and continue on. — _she hooked Breidablik back to her belt and a thought occurred her. Sure, why not? The secret was out anyway, so it didn’t seem like a bad idea. So she took her gloves off_.— See? My knuckles even get bruised when I punch something that isn’t… well, soft human flesh.

 

Alfonse was surprised at the sight of her bruised hands, and he reached out to hold them. Once his glove came into contact with her, however, he retreated his hands to take the gloves of just like she’d done.

 

His hands were softer than what she’d imagined.   
Sure, they were still rough from training and wielding a sword and a shield, but they were softer to the touch than what they looked like. His fingers traced carefully over her bruised knuckles as his other hand held hers gently, and Kiran had to hold her breath not to move them accidentally and ruin the moment. She could swear her heart was beating quicker and quicker with every touch, the way his eyes were half closed and his lips were slightly parted with concentration, the same expression he’d have when he was lost in a book.

 

“ _ I’m beyond help, aren’t I? _ ” she thought to herself, sighing internally.

 

When the Prince finally let go of her hand and proceeded to fit his gloves again, the Summoner snapped back into reality.

 

—I think I get it now. — _he spoke softly._ — You’re not defenseless at all.

—That doesn’t mean I can stand my own against an entire army on the front lines. — _she corrected, putting her gloves back on, and he chuckled_. 

—No, but it does mean I can trust you’ll be fine otherwise. — _he looked at her with a kind and soft smile._ — For everything else, we’re all here to protect you, right? — _he placed a hand on her shoulder._ — I’m here to protect you. 

 

He stayed silent in that position until Kiran nodded, giving him a tiny smile as some sort of proof that she meant it.   
His smile grew warmer for a second before he stood up.

 

—Let’s go get dinner. — _he stated, turning to look down at her_.— And thank you for the cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I bring you some more of ~The Angst~  
> Though this part also contains the ~Hurt/Comfort~ bits
> 
> Let's be honest, if Alfonse is like Chrom in any regard, then he's going to be the last one to ask himself whether he may or may not be in love with someone  
> I mean, to come to the conclusion that he considers Kiran a dear friend and trusted partner it took him since that small discussion they had in the hallway a couple of parts ago until he stopped by her door to apologise.


	25. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran gives a demonstration and summons more Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I guess this part contains minor spoilers for FE4?  
> But like, really minor. I'm not even sure if that counts as spoilers though.
> 
> Also I bring you a slightly longer chapter as some sort of apology for being late lol

Kiran arrived in front of the doors to the mess hall, changed into dryer clothes (small brown boots, khaki trousers and a brown baggy sweater-thing), and stood there.  
She was nervous.

 

She’d pinned the Prince to the ground in there that morning, and everyone had witnessed it. How would they react around her? They probably wanted to know just what had that been. And to be completely honest, she couldn’t blame them.

 

Soft steps approached her from one of the corridors as she inhaled deeply, preparing herself to enter. Alfonse, changed into brown riding boots, beige trousers and a dark blue long sleeved shirt (Kiran tried her best not to stare) came to stand by her side.  
He rested his hands on his hips and stared at the closed doors with her.

 

—They’ll want an explanation. — _he simply said, not turning to face her._

—Yeah, I was thinking about that too… — _she sighed, holding her elbows._ — I don’t know how I’m going to do that, though.

—How about a demonstration? — _he suggested_.— You could give a brief explanation, perhaps a shortened version of what you told me, and then… er-

—That’s not a bad idea. — _Kiran hummed. Though she was nervous about the prospect of a demonstration in front of the Heroes, she didn’t want to think of another alternative at that point._ — I’ll assemble them here at the main hall once dinner is over.

—Well, I’m looking forward to it. — _Alfonse smiled, pushing the doors open and walking in, the Summoner following suit_.

 

Everyone turned to look at the two newly arrived. Their faces of worry and confusion melted into smiles of relief or simple sighs at the sight of them walking in together like normal. Once they sat at their table, all the focus returned to the food.  
Sharena smiled warmly at Kiran and Anna eyed them down as they sat.

 

—How long were you two out there in the rain? — _the redhead at the Summoner’s side asked, in a rather lecturing tone. She probably guessed it based on their changed outfits_.

—Uh… — _Kiran mused, unsure._

—Enough to soak our clothes. — _Alfonse simply said_.

—Soak? Well, speak for yourself then; my clothes were not that bad. — _the Summoner chuckled._ — I just don’t want to catch a cold or something.

 

The princess giggled and her brother rolled his eyes with a smile, proceeding to eat. The Commander sighed, relieved to see them back to their usual behaviour.

 

Dinner went by with no problems, although Kiran had been too distracted to notice anything that might have happened. She was thinking about the best way to explain martial arts without over-complicating the matter; and then what could she do for a “demonstration”.

 

After the meal and as the Heroes assembled in the foyer like she’d asked them to, she was still thinking on what to do. Maybe kick some wooden planks? Were there even any wooden materials out of use that she could break?

 

—We have wooden training lances, will that do? — _the guard she’d asked replied._

—Is there any of those that’s… well, that I may break? — _Kiran sheepishly insisted, rather ashamed of what she was asking_.

—I believe we have a couple if not one that’s no longer usable. — _the guard nodded, unfaced_.— Shall I bring it?

—Please, thank you.

 

Kiran gave a short, simple and to-the-point explanation to the Heroes, which to be honest was mostly an apology for causing such a ruckus. Sakura, Hinata and Setsuna seemed to find connections in what she was saying, and the young princess eventually asked if it was anything similar to karate.

 

—Karate is among the martial arts I’ve practiced, yes. — _the Summoner smiled kindly, and the Hoshidans let out “ahhh”s and “ohhh”s of comprehension._

 

The guard returned with an old, worn out yet still sturdy wooden lance and gave it to her. She scanned the Heroes and called Lukas to aid her in the demonstration.  
She guessed that, between the three ones that knew about it, he’d be the only one who wouldn’t hold back against her.

 

—Don’t hold back. — _she stated anyways, just in case, the moment she gave him the lance._

—Rest assured. — _the ginger simply nodded_.

 

The public went silent in expectation while the two at the front walked away from each other a couple of steps. Kiran turned to face Lukas and took position, the soldier imitating her.

 

—Charge! — _she indicated, loud and clear._

 

Lukas attacked without a doubt and true to his word: he didn’t hold back at all. Rather scared of being hit by the lance, even if it was non-lethal and made out of wood, Kiran pushed the sudden attack to her left with her hand downwards.

Taking advantage of the push to the side, the ginger spun the lance in his hand in a split second to stabilize it before downing it over her head. She kicked it back in its trajectory with her dominant leg, not being able to contain a small grin of proudness as she’d just made that picture-perfect vertical split straight out of 2010s The Karate Kid. Too focused on the match to notice the audience gasp, Kiran retracted her leg and, as Lukas regained control over his weapon, made a follow-up attack towards his chest that was intercepted by the butt of the lance with a lot of effort. Reading his next move, as it was the obvious thing to do afterwards, the Summoner retracted her leg for good and the soldier ended up pushing the lance into nothingness.

Kiran stepped to the side as Lukas advanced forward so as not to fall from the impulse. He stood his ground and didn’t waste a second to swing the weapon to her head, which she ducked. His next idea was to bat towards her legs, to which she short-hopped. Using the knockback from the lance against the ground, he swung the weapon at her stomach. Kiran jumped this time, quickly bringing her ankles to her butt and her knees to hip-level to cover as much distance as possible without the need of so big an impulse from the ground. She stretched her legs back to normal to land safely, punching forward to force the soldier to use the lance for blocking the attack.  
And in the split instant where she retracted her hand and he separated the weapon more from his torso to prepare another attack, Kiran saw her golden opportunity to break the lance.

 

—Hold tight! — _she announced_.

 

Reacting more out of instinct than anything else, Lukas clenched the lance in anticipation for a strong direct attack. Of course, he was not expecting for the kick to come from the side.

Kiran side kicked the lance with the instep of her non-dominant leg, mainly because she wanted the perfect control she had of her dominant one for her next attack. Her foot hit the lance, followed by the dry sound of wood breaking, and the lance shattered in two pieces. The soldier and the public were both shocked, and as Lukas’ hold on the separate parts recoiled, Kiran continued the spin by switching from one leg to the other and roundhouse-kicking the soldier in the head. Of course, being that her dominant leg, she was able to stop dead in her tracks an inch away from his skull before the attack connected.

The buckle of air created by the impulse ruffled the ginger’s hair the instant after he felt the ghostly sensation of nearly avoiding something terrible, the same feeling he had that day in the Training Tower.

 

Kiran stayed still as a tree for as long as the shocked silence lasted. Once the Heroes began to cheer or talk among themselves about what they’d just witnessed, she returned to a standing position and relaxed her posture.  
Lukas inhaled deeply and looked down at the broken lance in his hands.

 

Everyone retired to their chambers for the night. As usual, however, Kiran went to lay on the grass of the inner garden for a while to watch the stars. Though since it was flooded, she had to make due with standing on the corridor and looking at the sky. The rain had stopped sometime during dinner, but there were still some clouds above that limited the view of the stars that night.  
To Kiran, it was still prettier than the sky above her city back in her world.

 

She spent around five minutes alone humming soft tunes or songs before someone appeared. It was not the Prince, she was rather embarrassed to admit it but she’d come to recognize the sounds his steps made, and these were not his. So she turned slightly to face the person and found L’Arachel and Lyn walking together, probably towards their rooms.

 

—Summoner, well met. — _the valkyrie said, with the same charming smile as always._ — What business do you have in this side of the castle?

—My room’s over there, actually. — _Kiran signaled the door behind her with a calm smile. The two ladies came to stand by her side._

—Is that so? — _L’Arachel seemed pleasantly surprised_.— That’s marvelous, it means we’re corridor companions! — _her smile grew as she looked between Lyn and the Summoner._

—Makes me wonder why nobody else has chosen to stay in this hallway. — _the Sacaean commented, resting one hand on her hip, her gaze shifting towards the peaceful garden_.— It has by far the most beautiful view.

—Right? — _Kiran chuckled, returning her attention to the sky._

—Oh, I have to say, Summoner; I’m thoroughly impressed by the fight after dinner. — _L’Arachel added with enthusiasm_.— I didn’t even know such a thing was possible! I can’t even fathom the peace of mind I’d have if I knew I could defend myself like that.

—Thanks. But you can just call me Kiran, it’s fine. — _she looked at her with a warm smile. That lady had such an entertaining personality._

—In that case, you may call me L’Arachel, no “Lady” needed. — _she proclaimed_.

—Then you could also stop calling me “Lady Lyndis”. — _the other laughed softly._

—”Lyndis” is such an elegant and beautiful name, though! — _L’Arachel half-pouted._ — But fine, if you so wish it, I’ll call you Lyn.

 

Kiran had no wake up-inducing dreams that night, at least none she could remember. She did have a small nightmare of a portal closing and leaving her alone in complete darkness with creepy noises all around, but nothing as grave as the previous night’s.

She was almost relieved when she woke up, everything was normal, and she wasn’t trembling.

 

Since her robe and usual clothes were probably hanging to dry somewhere in the castle (she had to investigate where was the laundry-equivalent, now that she thought about it) Kiran threw on the same attire from the previous dinner and headed for the foyer after discovering her phone fit in the pockets of her trousers (!!) and hooking Breidablik to her belt.

Feh was excited to see her, at least.

 

Kiran was petting the owl and humming Ib’s title screen melody by the time Sharena appeared from one of the corridors.  
What?

 

—Good morning, Kiran! — _she greeted cheerfully, walking towards her_.

—Morning, Princess. — _the Summoner smiled kindly, yet rather confused_.— You’re up early today.

—Oh hush now! — _the princess pouted, returning to a smile immediately afterwards_.— What were you humming? It sounded lovely.

 

At the mention of that, Kiran came to the conclusion that maybe humming was not so common a thing there. That is to say, music was not as abundant, more than probably; at least in comparison to her world.

She chuckled softly.

 

—It’s a song from a tale I’ve always liked a lot. — _she explained. Considering she was disguising Fire Emblem as tales, then she might as well do the same with all videogames and audiovisual modern media in general._ — It’s called “Memory”.

—The song or the tale? — _Sharena was confused for a second._

—The song. — _Kiran laughed_.— The tale is called “Ib”.

 

The Princess seemed content with hearing her laugh, and a hawk nuzzled her arm. However, curiosity got the best of her.

 

—And… What is that tale about? — _she eventually asked._

 

Kiran turned to look at her and couldn’t help but notice the weird yet uncanny resemblance between her and the Prince. They both got excited by a lot of things involving new stuff and otherworldly shenanigans, it just so happened that Alfonse decided to hide his enthusiasm while Sharena had no apparent big problems showing it.  
Heck, their eyes even shone in a similar fashion.

 

—It tells the story of a little girl named Ib who gets trapped in a hostile and unknown place full of living statues and moving paintings. — _Kiran narrated with a warm smile. It was ridiculous how weak she was to those two siblings’ enthusiasm, she wasn’t proud about it at all._ — There, she meets a young man named Garry and another girl, named Mary. Together, they try to escape that strange place and return to their normal lives.

—Is it a scary story? — _the princess asked carefully._

—Hmm, not really. — _the Summoner’s attention returned to the owl_.— It’s more sad, bittersweet even, than it is scary; thouhg it does have its moments that make you jump from your seat. Everyone tells the story in a slightly different manner. Sometimes none of the characters escape, sometimes only one of them does. — _a chuckle left her_.— I like it because it’s a really endearing tale and I adore the characters.

—Do all tales have a song in your world? — _Sharena inquired_.

—Do they not here? — _Kiran answered with another question._

—No. — _the other simply said_.— Unless you’re hearing it from a bard or a court poet, who sing them to you.

—Makes sense. — _the Summoner took mental note_.— I my world they do. In fact, each tale usually has a wide array of songs and melodies that accompany the narration. — _she explained._

—Is that so? — _a different voice came from one of the corridors._

 

Both of them turned to find the Prince walking into the foyer, also dressed in the same clothes of the last night. Kiran allowed herself to scan him up and down while nobody noticed.

It seemed as if he’d caught the final part of the conversation.

 

—Good morning, brother. — _the princess greeted with a grin._

—Well, this is something I didn’t think I’d see today. — _he chuckled, and his sister pouted. He stood in front of them and rested his hands on his hips_.— Good morning.

—Morning, Prince. — _the Summoner continued to pet Feh._

—So what is it that has a wide array of songs and melodies to accompany the narration? — _he repeated what she’d said, a calm smile on his face barely containing his intrigue and interest_.

—Tales! — _Sharena exclaimed_.— Can you believe it? In her world, tales are told along with music, and not just sung.

—Truly? — _Alfonse’s attention fell upon Kiran._

—Yeah. — _she nodded. How to explain it? Maybe as plays? That seemed believable enough. Surely people gathering to hear a story along with music was grounded enough in their reality_.— Of course, when you read it in a book there’s no sound to it. — _a chuckle left her, she couldn’t help it. Those two siblings were going to be the death of her_.— But when many people gather around the storyteller there’s more than usually someone playing music by the side according to the scene. Each tale has its own set of melodies that are used whenever there’s a gathering.

—Interesting… that must be way more entertaining than hearing a lone bard sing a short story in the same tune over and over again. — _the Prince pondered._ — I wonder…

—And what was the melody you were humming? When does it play? — _Sharena asked, her voice sounding over whatever Alfonse had whispered to himself._

—It’s the melody for the opening narration and the sweet moments of peace between all the chaos in the story. — _Kiran looked at the Princess with a calm smile_.— Some people also associate it with the protagonist. It’s also usually the first melody that comes to mind when you think about the tale.

 

Once the Heroes started to arrive, they entered the mess hall to have a peaceful breakfast. Considering what had happened with Embla last time they saw them, Kiran guessed they’d take their time recovering before launching another attack. Specially since Veronica was… well, probably bedridden for a couple of days at best.

The Summoner wondered if she’d broken a rib or two of the Empire’s princess, that’d be great.

 

Everyone retired to their activities after breakfast. Kiran thought of summoning one or two Heroes to see if she could make any progress in the orb predicament.  
The Prince’s expression fell when she informed him about her plan.

 

—I have to be in town right now. — _he stated, disappointed about the prospect of missing a summoning ritual_.— We have to make sure no roads were heavily damaged and check on the people by the outskirts. — _he sighed_.— Tell me about any new findings you might come across.

—Sure. — _she simply smiled._

 

She wasn’t sure if it was sadness she felt when Alfonse said he wouldn’t be there, but the feeling got shoved to the back of her mind regardless. Of course he had to check on the town, the royals had their own set of duties.

 

Atop the platform, Kiran pondered for a second on who she wished to bring to Askr. What did they need? Probably more tanks, seeing as it was more frequent now for Embla to attack them instead of other worlds. They also had no fliers, now that she thought about it. But, to be frank, she’d never been too much of a fan of pegasus and wyverns, mainly due to their weakness against bowmen.  
Staff users? Maybe, she didn’t know if the castle guards had anyone like that besides the medics, but those didn’t step into the battlefield so it wasn’t the same. Axe users? They only had Anna, so it didn’t seem like a bad idea.  
Manaketes? Beasts? Laguz? Now that’d be great.

 

She shot the orb with Breidablik, watching it glow before settling for green.  
Huh, the only one to come from green so far had been Sonya, so that was interesting.

 

After the light disappeared, Kiran found Amelia standing in front of her.  
Clad in a very heavy orange armor. Was she an armor knight? Maybe a general? That meant she could use axes.  
So green orbs encompassed axe users as well?

 

Amelia agreed to stay and lend them a hand in defending the castle, so she stood to the side as Kiran pointed the relic to the orb again.  
She wanted more clues.

 

The person who appeared after the orb settled for gray was Lachesis.  
What? But didn’t she use swords? While it was true she could also use staves, she had Hezul holy blood! Even though it was minor, one would guess she’d come out of a red orb.  
But hey, another staff user. Kiran couldn’t complain.

 

The Princess accepted to aid their cause and the Summoner proceeded to tour them around the castle.  
Afterwards, she returned to the platform to gather her thoughts.

 

So tomes and axes appeared from green orbs. Tomes appeared from all orbs in general, now that she thought about it (except for gray). Could it be that wind magic came from green orbs, fire from red ones and thunder… probably from the blue ones? Though L’Arachel had come from one of those, and she used light magic.  
So where did thunder magic come from? And what about dark magic?

At least the weapon triangle had been confirmed to align with the orbs, that was a relief.

 

With nothing else to do, Kiran spent the rest of the morning reading old books in the library. Apparently, Askr had several festivals to go with the changing of seasons or something akin to that. They had some sort of spring festival that was basically Easter from her world, along with a new year celebration and a harvest festival that… was similar to All Hallows’ Eve?  
Weird, but at least it meant there were some things she was familiar with. They also had some sort of communal marriage event around June or July.  
No signs of Christmas or Valentines, but that was to be expected.

 

After lunch, Kiran returned to the library because there was nothing else to do. Raigh and Sophia were also there, along with Lukas, Virion, Roderick and Morgan.  
She sat on the big table the four men were at and continued reading.

  
The book she had this time was another one about stones and minerals. Three hours went by as Lukas read an increasing pile of books and the others played chess (Roderick was merely watching) in silence. She read through each entry relatively quickly, having read another book already about most of the same precious stones.  
Again, however, she didn’t find anything about quartz in that one either.  
Just what was about that particular mineral? Why wasn’t it listed in any of the books?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME KEATON  
> GIVE ME LEANNE  
> GIVE ME RANULF  
> C'mon IS!!!!!
> 
> L'Arachel, Lyn and Kiran: the garden appreciation team lol
> 
> Also I have really mixed feelings on Lachesis' art in Heores  
> For one, the art looks great and she looks adorable  
> But on the other hand... she doesn't look like herself. It doesn't suit her personality.  
> Whatever, at least her voice does  
> Though I keep pronouncing her name as Rachesis lmao FE4 fan translation what have you done to me


	26. The World of Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company go to Nuibaba's Abode to kick somebody's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Echoes? Maybe? I think so.
> 
> Also I just realized the name for Echoes' world is World of Shadows but like ?????????  
> Wasn't that also the name for Marth's world????  
> Unless they're the same world which, y'know, makes sense  
> But anyways, I've already made it into a separate world and called it Echoes so we'll stick with that lol

The Prince and the knights who accompanied him to town returned a few minutes before dinner. As they ate, he reported to the Commander on what was probably by that point the usual stuff: no roads too damaged to impede transportation, no civilian lives lost as they followed the procedures in case of an invasion, a few houses with minor collateral damage and a small cabin that was burnt down by a stray fireball. Preparations and reconstruction orders had already been issued and the men would start working in the next morning.

 

—How did the summoning ritual go? — _the Prince asked at some point over dinner, looking at her_.— I saw two new Heroes around, though I can’t recognize either of them.

—Oh, they youngest one is Amelia, from the world of… er, the world where Lady L’Arachel comes from. — _Kiran was once again reminded that she didn’t know the name of the world of Sacred Stones._ — And Princess Lachesis, from the World of ...the Holy War?

—Ah… so she’s Lachesis. — _Anna commented, as if remembering something_.— I saw a new name on the Guard Duty board so I assumed it was one of them. She’ll be doing the rounds with me tonight.

—I don’t know if she’ll be a great company, but she surely won’t be any trouble. — _Kiran chuckled_.

—Nice to know. — _the redhead chuckled as well._

—Which orbs did they come from? — _Alfonse inquired, curious_.— Do we have any more clues?

—The weapon triangle does align with the colors, as I guessed the first time. — _the Summoner explained._ — Amelia wields axes, and she came from a green orb.

—What about Princess Lachesis? — _the Prince took a sip from his drink. The other two simply looked from one to the other, as they didn’t know much about the subject._

—She came from a gray orb, and while she uses swords, she can also use staves so I guess it’s fine. — _Kiran shrugged slightly_.— Nothing mind-blowing.

—Mind- what...? — _Sharena tried to repeat her last word._

—Uh...

 

After a brief explanation on what did that expression mean and once dinner was over, Kiran had continued reading in the library, quite confused by the fact that the only mineral she couldn’t find any data on was the very same she carried around as a necklace under her shirt. She went through a couple more books on the matter, but to no avail.   
In the end, Lachesis and Anna had kicked her, Lukas and Morgan out of the library at Naga knows what hour of the night.

 

When the Summoner arrived at her chambers, she discovered her usual robe and clothes sitting neatly on her bed.

That confirmed the idea she’d had a couple of days ago that surely there was one or two maids with access to the spare keys of most if not all rooms in the castle.   
Which was always something good to know.

 

Night went by with no issues until she was woken up from her dreamless sleep in the middle of the night by someone banging anxiously on her door.

 

—Kiran! — _it was Mist. Now that she thought about it, considering the previous similar instances she’d had this occurring, it was probable that Mist had chosen a room somewhere near the guards or the maids_.— Kiran, wake up!

 

The Summoner stumbled out of bed before coming to her five senses and opening the door with a strong pull. She was in her nightgown but she didn’t really care anymore; besides, it was just Mist.

 

—What happened?!

—Commander Anna has an urgent report! — _the cleric informed._ — We’re assembling at the main hall, hurry!

 

Kiran slammed the door shut after Mist ran away and dressed in a flash with her recently washed clothes. How long had she even slept? Maybe not even a full three hours!   
According to her phone, it was still two in the morning. And she remembered going to bed at around eleven thirty.   
At this rate, she was never going to get a good sleep!

 

Most of the Heroes were already present at the foyer by the time Kiran arrived. Anna turned to her and folded the paper she was reading.   
Sharena arrived shortly after.

 

—Where to? — _the Princess inquired, lance in hand and ready for action._

—To the World of Echoes. — _the Commander stated_.— The men stationed by the gateway reported being attacked by thunder and seeing two cavaliers quickly sneak into the portal.

—Two cavaliers....? — _the Prince was confused_.

—They might want to start mayhem in another world to lure us out of the castle. — _Kiran quickly spoke, unknowingly interrupting Morgan._

—Yes, I was also about to say that. — _the tactician added_.— This has all the looks of being another trap.

—My thoughts exactly. — _Kiran nodded._

—Which means the group staying here has to man the gates and wait for the worse. — _the Commander ordered, the guards nodding in comprehension_.— Any plan, Kiran?

—In case they do launch an invasion while we’re away, the main goal is to hold the gates. — _the Summoner indicated_.— The outer walls should be the best bet as far as attacking positions go. Amelia, — _she turned to the girl_.— I want you to help hold the gates along with Draug and the rest.

—Right, you can count with me. — _she stated._

—Alm, Roderick, you two will stay and aid the soldiers. — _Kiran continued. Truth be told, she had the feeling they were going to encounter Celica, and she didn’t want a fight between the branded children._ — While no tactician, Alm knows enough about military tactics to help out if things get complicated.

—Then I should stay as well. — _Morgan turned to face her._

—No, I want you to come with us. — _Kiran denied_.— We’ll need as much magic as we can.

—.... Alright. — _the tactician looked serious, as if he got an idea of the implications of that statement._

—Wrys, Princess Lachesis. — _she turned to them._ — If an attack to the castle does occur, I will need you two to keep everyone in top condition until either we return or you manage to fend off the Emblians.

—I won’t allow this castle to fall, don’t you worry. — _Lachesis gave her a serious, yet determined smile._

—The rest will come, I assume? — _Alfonse inquired._

—The rest will come, that’s right. — _the Summoner nodded_.— Let’s go!

 

Mist hopped behind Lyn on her mount and the team made its way towards the portal to Valentia. As usual, they had a small discussion on strategy on the way there.

 

—So Kiran. — _Anna was the one to speak up._ — Any details we should be aware of?

—Either we’re going to find a massive cavalry force or we’ll find a bunch of mages and pegasus knights. — _the Summoner stated._ — I actually hope we find the former.

—What? — _Sharena was confused_.— But shooting tomes is easier than taking down a cavalier!

—That’s something else you should know: there are no tomes in Valentia. — _Kiran said_.

—....What? — _the Prince was even more confused_.— Why?

—I don’t know myself... — _the Summoner trailed off, trying to come up with an explanation. Why, in fact. Lore-wise, why were there no tomes in Valentia? Then an idea came to her._ — Sonya, do you know why?

—Well, sort of. — _the mage thought for a second. Now that she noticed, Sonya didn’t use a tome like Morgan and L’Arachel did. How come she’d never seen that?_ — Magic in Valentia was developed purely by the user and the teachings were passed down from one master to their students in a non organized way, as in, we never had a magic school like Khadein in Archanea. — _there was a pause._ — So nobody ever came up with the idea of storing spells in books to better handle magic and instead we kept depending on our life force to cast them.

—Depending on your life force…? — _Morgan was intrigued._ — Now that you mention it, how do you cast spells without a tome?

—We drain our own energy for it. — _Sonya smiled mischievously._

—You what?! — _Morgan and L’Arachel exclaimed._

—But… what? How do you fight with it, then? — _the Magvelian questioned, shocked_.

—We heal each other when we have no energy remaining to cast more magic. — _Sonya continued_.— That’s what you get when magic derives from either witchdom like the Duma Faithful or from the Mila worshipers. — _she sighed_.— Strangely enough, though, I can utilize the energy from the air in this world instead of having to use my own.

—Right, good to know that. — _Kiran took mental note. She’d never really stopped to think about it, but it was nice to get a confirmation regardless._ — That’s why taking out the mages we might encounter without killing them is going to be harder: we have no tome to aim for to render them defenseless. 

—So that’s why we needed more mages over here… — _Morgan pondered._ — Magic resistance will be important.

 

They reached the gateway and hopped in huskily, finding themselves at the base of a small mountain with the moon hanging behind the structure atop it.   
This was-

 

—Nuibaba’s Abode! — _Lukas and Sonya whisper-yelled, concerned_.

—Ugh, I can’t think of a worse possible location other than the swamps. — _Kiran grumbled_.

—I see torchlight inside the… well, abode? — _Sharena commented_.

—They’re probably waiting for us inside. — _Morgan added._

—How do we approach this place? — _the Commander looked up the mountain_.— If we climb this, we’ll definitely be spotted.

—Whoever is inside will rain fireballs and thunder on us from the stairs. — _Lukas nodded_.— We need another way to enter.

—Yeah, there’s an entrance on the back. — _Kiran simply said, and part of them turned to face her with slight surprise on their faces_.— It’s actually good, considering we came here during the night.

—So you’re saying we surround the mountain and enter from behind? — _Morgan pondered._ — Seems like the best option.

—They’ve probably stationed the mages by the front area and the rest of the defensive men by the back. — _the Summoner guessed._ — We’ll enter with Prince Alfonse, Commander Anna and Lukas at the vanguard, followed closely by Lyn, Lady L’Arachel, Sonya, Morgan and Princess Sharena. Mist, Matthew and Princess Sakura will be right behind them, and Virion and I will watch out from the shadows in case anything fishy happens.

—Alright, let’s get moving. — _Anna ordered._

 

The team silently but steadily made its way around the mountain until they found a path upwards that lead to a pair of closed doors. They assembled around them and waited for Kiran to give the signal after she briefly explained the best way to burst down doors.   
At the count of three, the Prince and the Commander tackled the doors with force, breaking them from their hinges and sending them with a loud noise inside the manor.

 

As part of them entered (the healers, Kiran, Matthew and Virion staying just outside the doors) they saw all the people inside turning alarmed towards them.   
Celica was there, along with Mae, Boey, Genny, Palla, Catria and Est. The masked Emblian man was also present, accompanied by another Emblian cavalier.   
Who seemed to be searching for something.

 

—At them! — _the masked man commanded, irritated and apparently without time to lose._

 

Two armored lance knights and three swordsman appeared from the sides of the manor and blocked the team’s path towards the two Emblians.    
Celica’s group hesitated.

 

—Commander, Lukas! — _Kiran indicated. With a lower voice, she called for the rest_.— Sonya, help with the armored knights. Lady L’Arachel and Morgan, cover the vanguard!

 

The masked man seemed to react to her voice, as he suddenly noticed her presence. 

Anna blocked one of the lances, as did Lukas, while Sonya casted blades of wind towards the armored units. With those distracted, the royal siblings sneaked past them and went on to take out the swordsmen. L’Arachel blinded the masked man momentarily, fearing he’d electrocute them, as Morgan kept one of the swordsman from getting near Anna by burning the papers scattered on the floor by his feet.

 

—Ugh- You?! — _the masked man grunted, recovering from the blast of light as his mount neighed in fear_.— Leave at once!

—And with what right do you say so?! — _Alfonse replied, irritated, shielding a slash from the swordsman. Sharena stepped on his shield to down her lance on the other one_.

—Leave… now! — _the man insisted, angry, turning to the other cavalier and telling him something that was lost amidst the clanking of metal against metal. He turned to Celica’s group._ — What are you waiting for? Get rid of them, I need more time!

 

Apparently still hesitant, Celica and her group advanced towards them. 

Sonya and Anna took down the armored knights by the time the third swordsman fell to the floor with Lyn’s arrow through his chest. The royal siblings were still rather distracted when the Whitewings flew in thanks to the high ceiling and attempted to attack them. And of course, when Lyn and Virion attempted to shoot down their mounts they were interrupted by a strong gust of wind, along with thunder striking near and fireballs coming right at them.

Matthew threw daggers to finish off the swordsman attacking Sharena so she could spin her lance to dissipate Celica’s fireballs.

 

—It’s you! — _the man yelled, sending a thunder across the room that everyone, even the Whitewings, had to dodge._

 

Kiran, who along with the rest had already entered the building, stepped backwards to avoid the attack. However, she stepped onto something that slipped once she tried to move, and ended up falling on her butt.   
The thunder passed right above her.

 

—Why are you here?! — _he continued. Who was he talking to? Kiran recovered from her fall, kneeling next to a metallic object (possibly what made her slip), and turned to see who was he shouting to. She was shocked to find him staring back at her._

—Why are  you here?! — _she shouted back, confused and actually rather scared. He recognized her!_

—We almost killed you, yet you still dare come to another battlefield! — _he ignored her question_.— Do you want to die so badly?!

 

He sent another thunder in her direction, which she did duck in time. Her hand came to rest atop the same metallic small object, and when she faced downwards so the light wouldn’t damage her eyes she realized it was a hairpin.   
A hairpin of the Askran insignia.

 

She quickly stored it in her pocket to think about it later and raised her head after the second that took the thunder to pass.

 

—Lady L’Arachel, distract the mages! — _she ordered._

 

Another blast of light invaded the room and Celica, Boey, Mae and Genny were forced to cover their eyes. Sonya held the Whitewings in place with her currents of air for the archers to strike them down.    
As the pegasus riders fled the building through the front set of stairs, the mages recovered from the light and continued to attack the group. Kiran dragged Lukas behind her and tried to think of a plan to take them out.

 

—I’ll leave you worse than how you left my sister!! — _the masked man shouted before another thunder went towards Kiran_.

 

Wait.   
What?

 

—Your- What? — _Sharena gasped, standing after rolling to the side to avoid the attack_.

—You’re Princess Veronica’s brother?! — _Kiran and Alfonse exclaimed in unison._

—I’m Prince Bruno. — _he turned serious for a moment, before raising his hand solemnly_.— And in the name of the Empire, I’ll kill you!!

 

Another thunder struck the place and the team scattered to avoid it. As she jumped back, Kiran murmured to Matthew to pin Genny by her long dress to the floor so the other three couldn’t get any healing.

Sakura, Mist, Lukas and Kiran moved to the side to avoid Celica’s fireballs, which were no longer being dissipated by Sharena as Bruno's thunder had forced everyone to move around.

 

—Sakura, heal Sonya. — _Kiran indicated, turning towards the Commander_.— He’s only going to target me, so focus on the mages!

—Don’t you dare get hit! — _Alfonse told her, turning for a brief moment and looking into her eyes._

 

Kiran swallowed her nerves and nodded, running to the side and noticing Bruno catching sight of this.

 

—Die, DIE! — _he yelled, throwing thunder at her without stopping._

 

The Summoner stopped paying attention to the rest of the battlefield, supposing Morgan could be able to direct them, and focused only on staying alive. She ducked, rolled jumped to the side and against the walls to go higher and avoid the beams of electricity shot towards her torso. She had no idea where was she getting the energy to do all that, but she guessed it had to be some sort of adrenaline. Her heart pumped hard in her chest as she rolled on the floor and stood back up to try and outrun the thunder coming for her. 

There were blasts of light coming from the other side of the room, but she was way too focused on not getting hit to notice what was going on.

On one of her rolls down the paper-covered rug on the floor, she picked an old book and hurled it at Bruno once she jumped back to her feet. He was caught off guard by that and had the tome slammed in his face before he could realize it was coming. A fireball struck the floor near his mount, so the horse neighed in fear and attempted to get away.   
Bruno struggled to control it.

 

—There’s nothing here, your Highness! — _the cavalier insisted, turning from where he was to look at the Emblian. Kiran barely managed to hear that._

—Damnit! — _Burno cursed. He turned to face the Summoner_.— Attempt to follow us and all of you Askrans will die by my hand!

 

He held the reins and forcefully turned his mount away, running out of the building through the front stairs, followed suit by the other cavalier.   
Celica’s team seemed to notice that, and all their attempts to fight started to cease.

 

Kiran fell on her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series of Bruno chapters that somehow go from Valentia to Telius without much explanation yay
> 
> Because what kind of war would it be if they had battles like schedules in their days  
> Stuff must be unpredictable yo
> 
> And so, I bring you Kiran, the ultimate dodgetank
> 
> The Heroes: "Wow Kiran how did you do that?!"  
> Kiran: "honestly I have no idea what I'm doing like 90% of the time lmao plz send help"
> 
> Also, quick disclaimer for those who might've thought Zacharías doesn't exist in this fic: he does  
> It's just that the Askrans have already given up on finding him after searching for more than two years or something, thus they have no reason to go mentioning it around  
> So they really don't think they'll come across him, let alone... well, not as a corpse on the road


	27. Prince Bruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company continue to kick ass in the World of Echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm too lazy to go correct the name of Gaiden's world, so it's going to stay as Echoes  
> I mean, it's not that bad anyway
> 
> Speaking of Gaiden, there are light spoilers of FE2 and FE15 in this part, so beware.

She was tired.   
So fucking tired.

She could hear her heart thumping on her ears and her legs burning from exhaustion. When the group stopped fighting and Anna approached to check on her, it didn’t quite register in Kiran’s mind.

 

—What? — _she breathed out eventually, looking up at the redhead._

—I was asking if you were harmed in any way. — _Anna repeated patiently._

—Oh, um… — _Kiran blinked back into reality, looking down at her torso and arms as if to examine them_.— I don’t think so.

 

She got herself to stand up, somehow, and followed the Commander back to the rest of the group. The royal siblings were lost in thought, while the others simply took their time to rest.   
Celica’s group was carefully making their way down the mountain by the front.

 

—I didn’t know Embla had a male heir. — _Sharena sighed._ — I always thought Princess Veronica was the one who would eventually inherit the throne.

—It shouldn’t be surprising if they hid details from us since the war started. — _Alfonse was looking at the floor, pondering over the dilemma_.— Maybe even before the war began. The Empire has always been cautious with everyone, even when Askr was an ally of theirs. If they had two royal children and chose to hide the rightful heir, then it was most likely done out of precaution should a war ever arise and should the royal family be in danger.

—That would certainly explain why Prince Bruno wears a mask. — _Sharena hummed._

—Sorry to interrupt the pondering, but we should really get out of here. — _Anna intervened._

—Right, even if no message has arrived from the castle. — _Kiran nodded._ — Who knows what might they do next. I wouldn’t be surprised if Prince Bruno calls for reinforcements while we’re tired.

—Let’s get moving, then. — _the Prince nodded with determination._

 

The team exited the manor from the back door and quickly made their way to the front side, where Celica’s group had just finished climbing down.

 

—You should take the path up the mountains. — _Kiran warned them, and the Zofians looked at her in confusion._

—But that’s going to take us forever! — _Mae complained_.— My poor feet are killing me!

—Mae. — _Celica signaled her to calm down before facing the Summoner_.— Why do you suggest that?

—The man who had you under his contract will probably bring reinforcements to attack us while we’re still recovering. — _she explained_.— If that happens, we have no choice but to fight. But you guys are free now, so escape before it gets worse.

—Sounds logical to me, milady. — _Boey told Celica, crossing his arms._

—Yes, it might be the best option… — _the princess looked down. She raised her head again after a short pause_.— Thank you.

—No problem.

 

As the Zofians changed their course and walked towards the mountain range, the team retraced the path towards the gateway in the distance. They were advancing down a slope in the path when soldiers and other people started hopping inside the world through the portal.

 

Kiran identified Bruno himself, Delthea, Sonya, Saber, Tobin, Gray, Clive, Mathilda and Leon.   
What? How?

 

—This is not good… — _Lukas sighed._

—That’s… me? — _Sonya was speechless._ — That’s me. Wow.

—Ugh, I’m not even surprised. — _Sharena groaned as she grasped her lance, taking position._

—How did he reach them so quickly? — _Kiran asked out to nobody, surprised_.— More than half of those Heroes where all the way over in Zofía, in this same world! That’s far south than what a pegasus can do in what little time just passed!

—Maybe he had the Emblian soldiers go and fetch them by jumping inside the gateway, but to a different place. — _the Prince guessed._

—Is that even possible? — _the Summoner turned to him. They were approaching._

—Uh… I don’t think so? — _Alfonse doubted what he’d said._

—It is if the soldiers had entered the portal hours before or after the Prince. — _the Commander joined the conversation._

—But that would imply he had this all planned out! — _Alfonse commented._

—Or maybe not. — _Morgan spoke from behind them, near Kiran’s position in the back of the formation._ — Maybe they were called in last minute in a change of plans, seeing as this is the perfect opportunity to eliminate us.

—Well, that sounds more believable. — _Kiran scanned the group_.— We’ll use the same formation. Get ready!

 

The first ones to attack them were the magic users. Delthea was so fast in casting Aura over Alfonse’s head that Anna had to yank him to the side to save him. That Sonya and a wind tome Emblian made it impossible to advance for a few seconds in which a mounted fire mage casted fireballs on the whirlwinds and suddenly they were almost surrounded by burning flames. Sonya (from the Order)  was quick enough to cut through the currents with her own magic, and Lyn took the chance to shoot down the Emblian wind mage in one swift motion.

It was sort of an unspoken rule to kill only Emblians and not any soldier or person from any of the other worlds, since it would meddle with timelines and such.

 

One down, but as that Sonya was still standing she continued to amplify the fireballs of the mounted mage behind her. Kiran’s team scattered by the slope to avoid the fire and the two enemy archers started shooting arrows at them. Lukas managed to deflect the ones that went his way, while Morgan and Sonya incinerated and cut the others.   
However, a stray arrow reached Kiran’s leg as she jumped to the side.

 

She could’ve sworn time slowed down that instant as she saw the arrow scrape her trouser by the thigh of her slightly raised leg. She was about to close her eyes and brace herself for the pain, already imagining and fearing the arrow might reach her hip bones or something as her brain flashed with thoughts.   
But it didn’t happen. And instead, a metallic sound was heard when the arrow was supposed to sink into her skin. The steel tip bounced off of something and swerved past her flesh, flying away from her to fall unceremoniously on the ground.   
Still, whatever the arrow hit ended up hitting her leg as well, although it couldn’t be compared to what she would’ve felt had the attack struck her for real.

 

So with the unexpected kind of pang of pain that she felt, Kiran tripped and fell on the ground, barely managing to place her hands before her face. Her whole group panicked instantly and Anna ran towards her, but as she stood up immediately after and proceeded to seem being more hurt in her scraped cheek (because of the pebbles) than what everyone thought was an arrow through her leg, all panic turned into confusion and all satisfaction in Bruno for that split second turned into anger and frustration.

 

—She’s not dead yet!! — _he exclaimed_.— Why did you stop?! Go on, KILL HER!

 

And as he’d said, Krian realized the mages and the other soldiers had stopped on their tracks for an instant the moment they saw her fall. At Bruno’s command, the opposing forces resumed their charge at them and suddenly Kiran saw fireballs coming at her.

 

She jumped back on her feet and shoved Anna back to the front lines (though away from the fireballs) while avoiding them herself. The flying squad reached them and began attacking the ones at the front, and Saber, Tobin, Gray, an Emblian cavalier and an Emblian axe user followed them suit.

 

—Kiran! — _Mist and Sakura whisper-yelled, running to her side in the back lines, ready to heal her supposed wound._

 

The Summoner was about to speak, to tell them she was fine, but by the corner of her eye she saw the team part like the Red Sea to avoid a succession of fireballs, which ended up going towards her and the healers. Her body moved quicker than her mind as she grabbed both girls by the shoulders and dragged them with her to the side and away from danger.

 

—Matthew, Virion; focus on the mounted mage! — _she ordered, trying not to be too rash or forceful as she yanked Mist back to get her out of the way of an arrow from Leon. She kind of felt bad about that, seeing as she’d just pushed them away and now she was dragging one of them by her scarf-shawl-whatever_.— Lyn, aid Sonya with the fliers!

 

She could see Clive and Mathilda riding into the action just as one of the pegasi was shot down by the Sacaean. Matthew threw his daggers at ground level, therefore out of the wind currents, to distract Sonya so Virion could have a chance to aim at the mounted fireball spammer.

 

—Did the arrow reach you? — _Mist inquired, concerned, clenching her staff as Sakura eyed her up and down, searching for the wound_.

—Yes, but- — _Kiran made them duck with her to avoid a flier who came crashing down to the other side of the slope with an arrow on the pegasus' thigh and another through the rider’s shoulder. Sakura let out a surprised squeak._

 

The Summoner went silent when her hand brushed the ragged part of her trouser where the wound should have been made. It was slightly down hip level, and directly over her pocket-   
Wait.

Her gloved fingers felt a metallic thing the size of half her palm, and only upon tracing it through the trouser’s fabric did she remember.   
It was that Askran hairpin she’d found back at the manor, the one she’d tripped over and therefore avoided a thunder from Bruno. Now it made sense, the arrow must’ve hit the metallic surface and slide off it!   
Dang, she was so going to keep that as a lucky charm.

 

The team parted again, this time to let a Thoron pass by. Kiran used her arms to cover both girls as they ducked even closer to the ground. L’Arachel took the oportunity of every ally facing the opposite direction to cast a blinding blast of light that left the opposing force confused and with their palms over their eyes to try and regain vision.

 

The two remaining pegasi were taken down in no time, as was the archer in the Empire’s uniform and the axe user. Sharena jumped over Anna to impale the sword cavalier before he could reach the Commander, and Lukas was pushed to the back lines by Alfonse and Morgan to get some needed healing.   
Kiran left Mist and Sakura with Lukas and walked slightly to the front so they could hear her.

 

—Great job, L’Arachel! — _she called out, and the Valkyrie smiled proudly at her. Realistically speaking, light magic was a double-edged sword, after all. She’d had great timing._ — Sonya, I want you to distract Delthea- the girl at the front! — _she ordered_.— Morgan, you’ll take care of the other Sonya. You have advantage, you’ve seen her fighting at your side for some time now. — _the Summoner said in a much softer voice (Morgan was right next to her, there was no need to yell)_.— For the rest, I want Commander Anna over to where the two cavaliers will be at and for Lukas to aid her once you girls are done healing him. Prince, Princess; I assume you can take on the swordsmen. The rest of you, distract the archer!

 

Orders issued and with the slight change in plans, another thunder was heard and the team had to disperse before taking position. Before the other Sonya could start trapping them in wind currents again, Morgan sent fireballs at ground level that burned the grass below them as they advanced towards the mage. When she tried to extinguish them with a strong gust, the tactician made them rise from the ground as hellish flames that ended up being carried around by the wind, engulfing the opposing side in a fire whirlwind.

 

—Damned spawn of Askr!! — _Bruno could be heard yelling from behind the flames_.— I’ll rip you OPEN!

 

A strong Thoron pierced through the whirlwind, forcing the few ones that were out (the cavalier pair and Saber) to dodge or otherwise run to the side to avoid it. That Sonya managed to calm down the currents, but she seemed as if she couldn’t keep on casting any more magic. Delthea attempted to cast Aura on the entire team, but the other Sonya (from the Order, again) launched her backwards with a blade of wind that impacted right into one of Morgan’s fireballs, forcing Tobin to go out of his way to catch her.

 

After the team had parted once more to dodge a Thoron; Clive, Mathilda, Saber and Gray (who got out of the extinguishing whirlwind) charged at them without a second to lose. Lukas was ready by that moment, so he joined Anna against the cavaliers, which helped in catching them completely off guard because of his presence. The siblings took care of the other men, Sharena dragging Saber’s attention to her so her brother could deal with both Gray and the approaching Tobin.

 

It wasn’t long before two swords were sent flying away, and the two Ram Villagers were forced to back up. The double duel between Lukas and Anna against Clive and Mathilda was basically won, and Sharena was doing more than enough by keeping up with Saber’s blinding speed and sudden attacks. 

Of course, nobody expected for Prince Bruno to ride up to the formation. But even if nobody had expected it, almost everyone saw it coming. The double duel moved away to avoid being crushed by his horse and Saber and Sharena had to roll over to the side so no stray thunder would hit them. Alfonse attempted to stop him, but a small lightning struck right above him, barely giving him time to cover himself with his shield.   
The Askran Prince was sent tumbling over to the side, most of his hair spiked up due to the static. Both healers hurried over to his side.

 

Lyn moved her mount to the side so as to cover Morgan and Sonya, while L’Arachel had no choice but to move towards Alfonse and the two girls, taking the chance to do the same thing Lyn was doing and covering them with her horse.   
Matthew and Virion immediately came to stand in front of Kiran.

 

An arrow and three daggers were sent forward at the same time as Bruno stood carefully yet determined atop his horse.   
Yes, he stood up.

 

So when his mount fell heavily to the ground by the attack, he jumped from it and landed a mere meter in front of the Summoner, tome in one hand and the other hitting the ground and sending a small but powerful shock wave that catapulted the archer and the spy in opposite directions away from the scene.   
Luckily, Sonya managed to alleviate Virion’s impact with wind while Lukas caught Matthew in his arms before he hit the grass.

 

Kiran, on the other hand, jumped high above the ground just in time to avoid the electricity. She saw Bruno raise his head with anger and stretch his hand towards the spot she was going to land in, so she quickly rolled to the side the instant her feet touched the grass.   
A powerful Thoron escaped his hand and disappeared towards Nuibaba’s Abode, illuminating the path around it.

 

Even if Kiran had experienced somewhat of a melee combat in the demonstration against Lukas, and she’d had plenty of matches against her classmates; a one to one combat against a now infantry mage with murderous intents was something certainly new for her.

 

Prince Bruno was fast. Almost dangerously so. It wasn’t a matter of speed there, it was more as if he was only focused on killing her, therefore nothing else really mattered. He tripped? He’d shoot a thunder while lying on the ground. She rolled behind him? He’ll quickly turn around while creating some sort of shock expansive bubble around him, no matter if it hit someone who wasn’t her. It was almost as if his vision was targeting her and only her, so no matter how, he was going to  _ kill _ her.   
The fighting was so quick, so aggressive, it felt as if they’d been at it for minutes now despite only mere seconds having passed since he jumped from his horse.

 

—Stop moving around, and fight back! — _he yelled_.— Let me see it, whatever it is you did to my sister! Let me stop you and tear you in half!

—This is a terrible idea! — _Kiran retorted, rolling to the side._ — You’re a Prince, are you not?! How can you be so willing to do something so reckless just to kill one person?!

—Because THAT person, is the ONLY reason why those Askran spawn are not DEAD yet!! — _Bruno scoffed, as if he was out of breath._

 

He held his tome with both hands and attempted to smack her head with it. As she dodged it by ducking and subsequently jumping around him while he stumbled forward, he spun around and sent a Thoron straight at her chest.   
She barely managed to shift her torso sideways to avoid it in the air.

 

—It’s because of YOU, that they’re extending this war! — _he continued_.— If YOU were to die, there would be no more conflict! The Empire would reign over Askr and all those who oppose it would simply be ELIMINATED!   
—Ugh, you’re irritating me! — _she whisper-yelled to herself, clenching her jaw and bending to the side so thunder wouldn’t hit her._

 

When he stretched his hand towards her to probably cast another Thoron, she decided she couldn’t keep that up any longer.   
She had to end it, even if it meant taking greater risks.

 

In the last split second before a deathly lightning escaped his hand, she ducked and moved to the side. His stretched hand followed her figure, ready to attack again, but Kiran caught his arm and attempted to use his weight against him to throw him back.   
He resisted, to her dismay, and held his tome high with his free arm while he forcefully moved his captured arm’s hand to lay flat on her back.   
Kiran knew what he was going to do.

 

Almost panicking, she kicked his leg and felt his fingers dig into her back while his grunt of pain resounded in her ear, his forehead hitting her shoulder as he bent forward by the sudden lack of strength in his hurt leg. The pain in her shoulder made her release his arm last second, jumping immediately when an electric shock appeared in his palm and dug a burning hole on the ground below.

 

She was still in the air when he raised his head and stared her down with an expression so terrifying, she felt she’d be dead if looks could kill. Almost in slow motion, probably due to the imminent danger, Kiran saw his arm aim at her with static already emanating from his fingertips. At the same time, fortunately, she also saw an opening.   
So it was now or never.

 

Three people yelling her name echoed in the background as her entire attention focused on what was happening in that instant. A yellowish light was forming in the center of his palm as she, still in the air from the jump, stretched one of her retracted legs to the side and twisted her hips and torso, her arms lifting slightly to the sides for impulse. At the time static began escaping his hand to the sides because of the increasing amounts of energy gathering for the attack, Kiran put all her might into one side-kick to his ribcage.

The kick connected between his ribs and his lower torso due to her losing height and momentum as she fell from her jump. Just as she did with Veronica that one time, she dug her attack as much as she could, pushing Bruno to the side and feeling Thoron pass by next to her head due to his hand moving along with him.    
She saw him choke in an attempt to breathe in before he was catapulted to the side as her leg finally ceased to make contact with his side. Kiran landed horribly, tumbling to the side but wasting no time in trying to stand up again. She watched Prince Bruno crash painfully on the ground a couple of meters away, rolling and tumbling backwards.

 

Then, a round of arrows struck the ground right between the team and the Emblian Prince. A bunch of cavaliers and pegasus knights from the Empire whose arrival Kiran hadn’t noticed laid dead by the front lines of the formation, and a lucky few took the sudden rain of arrows as a means to escape. The arrows kept on falling as two clerics and a mage quickly and barely managed to pick up Bruno and scurry back out through the portal along with the retreating Emblian forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm sure nobody is really that bothered by the fact that I'm altering the story a bit (i.e, the battles, maps, dialogues, etc), but Bruno's arc is so strange and confusing that I legit spent half an hour sitting here thinking on how the fuck to have the story make progress smoothly.  
> I mean, how come everyone lets him escape every singe time? And then he like, returns? To the same world?? And Alfonse feels the need to ask him twice if he killed Zacharias to kill HIM, you know, the Prince of the Empire that's currently raging a brutal war against your own kindom?????  
> Alfie, you don't need a reason involving Zacharias to kill that man! And if you want to go into courtly political problems because killing royals is bad, then just take the man prisoner or something!  
> Does Burno just ninja-smoke his way out of everything????
> 
> Also I have some ideas planned out on how to make sense on the whole Zacharias ordeal, so I hope it turns out decent enough  
> It's not like I want to alter the story so much as to remove a character or character plot/detail entirely  
> We don't know if IS will bring back that topic now that we're in Múspell's arc. That's the same reason why I've refrained from introducing the king and queen, even though I really want to; I'm afraid they'll be introduced at some point in the story and I'll have to re-write them or... just continue on with the headcanon and warn everyone that yes, this was done before they existed as important characters other than strict-warring-king and festival-loving-queen.
> 
> So yeah  
> Forgive my ranting lmao


	28. Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and company make it back to the castle, and the main quartet has a long conversation over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively longer chapter in comparison to the rest, yay!  
> Sorry, this game's plotline is hard to follow and even harder to make sense of.
> 
> I don't think there are any spoilers here.

The Heroes who’d been under Bruno’s contract left with a sigh of relief and a couple of coughs of pain.   
The Order, on the other hand, took the liberty of resting for a brief moment before eventually returning to their world. They saw no point in following after the Emblians, specially since they themselves were in no condition to pursue and fight them.

 

Kiran managed to stand up the moment all of the Empire’s soldiers disappeared through the gates. Her ears were not functioning properly yet, probably due to having had a Thoron blast right next to her head a few seconds earlier. So when some of the team approached her with urgency and worry, she didn’t notice them. Her mind was blank and her thoughts had drifted elsewhere, her attention everywhere but in the present moment.   
Her legs and hands were shaking.

 

She was only brought back to reality when someone tackled her into a hug. She blinked in surprise, feeling her conscience re-entering her body with a jolt, and looked down just in time to see Mist also tackle her in a hug, followed closely by Sharena.   
The first one had been Morgan.

Engulfed by the group hug and the relieved sentences all three of them were saying at the same time over the other, the Summoner looked beyond the Princess’ head on the crook of her neck and found Lyn and Sakura standing a couple of feet away, the Hoshidan on the brink of tears and the Sacaean with such a relieved expression it was almost painful to try and imagine the reason why. Anna came to stand near shortly after, Alfonse looking over from a bit farther; both with relieved expressions as well.   


The rest of the team were checking on their own bruises.

 

—You’re alright! — _Sharena sobbed, grasping her robe in an attempt to calm herself down_.— Oh, Kiran, we feared the worst for a second!

—The worst…? — _the Summoner managed to articulate_.

—We saw Bruno aiming at your head! — _Morgan exclaimed, separating his head from her other shoulder. Kiran realized she could rest her chin on his head if she stretched her neck a bit._ — I swore Thoron would go through your skull!

—We all did. — _Anna nodded from behind._

—But then you… you kicked him! — _the Princess beamed, a small laugh leaving her as she raised her head to look at her. Small tears were still falling from her cheeks._ — I don’t know how you did it, but I’m sure we won’t be seeing him anytime soon!

—… — _Kiran was surprised for a second. That’s right, she’d just kicked another Emblian royal! Oh, they must want her so dead. But here were other royals, and to these ones she was particularly weak to. So when the Princess smiled, she did so as well_.— Yeah.

 

Sharena’s smile grew relieved at the sight of Kiran’s, and she let go of her. The Summoner patted both of the teen’s heads as kindly as she could, and Mist finally stopped sobbing on her chest. Without knowing what to say, Kiran simply smiled warmly at them.   
That seemed to do the trick anyway.

 

—Do you have any bruises…? — _Sakura asked meekly, approaching rather unsure_.— Aside from that one, I mean. — _she pointed to her cheek._

 

Kiran raised her hand towards said place and found something wet, but not as tears; more sticky-wet.   
It was blood. She had a bruise on her cheek, probably from her fall to the ground when the arrow didn’t hit her.

 

—Well, my knees hurt but I don’t think there’s anything critical. — _she shrugged, and both clerics seemed relieved._

—What about the arrow? — _the Prince asked, walking closer, with a voice so kind and worried yet calm at the same time it surprised Kiran. She felt her heart start beating faster, and mentally slapped herself. It was not the time for that!_

—Oh, it didn’t hit me. — _she simply said. At the clerics’, Morgan’s and Alfonse’s face of confusion, she added_.— I was shocked as well. Though I will have to sew up my trousers. — _she chuckled, moving her leg to look at the pocket area and seeing the scratch._

—I can do that for you. — _Mist offered kindly._ — I’m quite good at it, I’ll have you know!

—I don’t doubt it. — _Kiran laughed softly._

 

The Order finished healing up and made their way back to Askr.   
Randomly, something occurred to Kiran along the way.

 

—By the way, I was wondering…

—Yes? — _Sharena piped up_.

—You know how you give names to the other worlds. — _Kiran continued._ — What’s your world called? Does it have a name?

—Yes, it does. — _Anna smiled._ — It’s called the World of Zenith.

—Zenith? That sounds great. — _the Summoner commented_.— Why is it called that?

—We have no concrete records as to why. — _the Prince joined the conversation._ — Though it is hinted at in some legends that the first Great Hero was the one who suggested the name.

 

There was silence as Kiran’s mind processed what the Prince had said.   
The first Great Hero? Wasn’t “Great Hero”  _ her  _ official title?   
There had been other ones before her?!

 

The Summoner opened her mouth to question what he’d mentioned when the town’s outskirts came into view.   
It’d have to wait for another occasion.

 

Alm and Roderick greeted them by the gates, the soldiers around holding torches to illuminate the path. According to them, there had been no signs of an attack at any hour, so most of the Heroes had gone back inside the castle in seek of warmth and, in Jakob’s case, to prepare dinner for when they arrived.

 

—You should probably hurry up, Kiran. — _Alm noted, expression… strange_.— You’re in cooking duty tonight.

 

Kiran sprinted towards the kitchen.   
The butler was waiting there for her, arms crossed over his chest as the two maids looked from behind with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

 

—So? What will it- — _he stopped himself, as if he’d noticed something. Kiran gulped._ — You can’t walk into the kitchen with blood on your face, Kiran.

 

After Jakob insisted on cleaning her small wound on her cheek, the four of them proceeded to prepare dinner. Since last time they’d already made pizza, the Summoner had a small mental brainstorm trying to come up with something they could do in that moment that didn’t require her to search in her phone.   
The first thing that came to her mind by looking at the ingredients was a recipe one of her college friends taught her: chard pie.   
It was way tastier than what it sounded.

 

As they placed the ingredients on the counter, Kiran suddenly remembered they needed baking powder. Her brain immediately said “ _ sodium bicarbonate! _ ”, but upon thinking it through, she realized that maybe there simply wasn’t sodium bicarbonate around.   
There was a moment of silence as both maids turned to look at her, expecting more instructions.

 

—Kiran? — _Jakob brought her back to the moment._

—Uhh… we need to make the puff raise. — _she said softly, thinking_.— Let’s see, the reaction for the baking powder is… — _she tried to remember her chemistry classes. It didn’t take her long to come to a conclusion, though it was thanks to something she remembered her mother saying once_.— Nevermind, we can just use lemons. Right, we’ll mix the yolks and water there, I’ll tell you when to add sugar.

 

They continued preparing the filling and the batter, chopping the chard, boiling the eggs, mixing the ingredients for the pastry and heating up the oven.   
Around an hour and some minutes passed before they got the pies out and ready, everything having been cleaned a while ago and most of the Heroes already sitting on the tables at the mess hall.   
For Kiran, it smelled like an evening of study with her friends in her college dorm. For the rest, it smelled curious.

 

At the table with the royals and Anna, the three of them were eyeing the pie in confusion. Kiran had already given her brief explanation on what was it, and the rest of the tables had already begun eating.

 

—This has… — _Sharena looked at her slice_.— Eggs…? Hard-boiled eggs with chard?

—It also has cheese. — _the Summoner added._

—Chard pie. — _Anna repeated what Kiran had said to everyone, as if she needed to hear it again to believe it_.— Who would’ve thought.

—Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first ate it. — _Kiran cut a piece of her slice._

—What? — _Alfonse was confused by that_.— But isn’t this from your world?

—It is, it’s just not from the place I was born. — _she explained._ — A friend taught me how to bake it. That’s why I was also surprised when she first prepared it for us.

 

The dinner went on calmly, most of them too busy eating and renewing strength to chat. Kiran noted the pie was good, though still not as good as her friend's. Guess you just can’t compete with someone who got the recipe directly from her grandma.

 

At some point during the meal, she extracted the hairpin from her pocket to look at it. Now that she saw it closely, it was a bit too big for a hairpin. Not only that, but the back of it had an actual safety pin attached to it.   
As she was looking at the back, she noticed a small carving on the metal, almost like a letter. Though it seemed as if it had faded with time.

 

—Where did you get that cape insignia, Kiran? — _Anna suddenly asked. She was looking at her, the Summoner hadn’t noticed. Both royals paid attention._

—Eh- — _she was confused for a second, looking back at the piece of metal._ — A cape insignia…? So it’s not a hairpin?

—No, that’s what our soldiers use to keep their capes in place. — _Alfonse informed, calmly._ — Everyone has their own, — _he pointed at the insignia near his chest. Sharena nodded, she and the Commander also had one_.— though ours are bigger.

—Someone must have lost theirs. — _the Princess added, slightly worried_.

—Then it should be easy to find the owner. — _Kiran commented. She was rather sad, considering she’d decided to keep it as a lucky charm. But there was nothing to be done about it._ — Just check on the soldiers who’ve been to Nuibaba’s Abode.

—....Why? — _Anna was confused._

—Why? Because I found it there, while we were fighting against Prince Bruno. — _the Summoner simply said._ — I slipped on it and saved myself from a thoron to the torso. — _she added, and then chuckled._ — Actually, the arrow that got to me earlier hit this instead of my leg; that’s why I have no major wounds. I had it in my pocket all the time.

—Right, wait a second. — _the Prince raised his hand in a “stop” sign, sighing softly._ — You found an Askran insignia laying on the floor of Nuibaba’s Abode?

—...Is it bad? — _Kiran was suddenly worried. She’d thought someone merely forgot it!_

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds as the three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say.   
The Commander extended her hand towards Kiran, asking for the metallic piece.

 

—Um… — _the Summoner was utterly confused, but handed the pin anyways._

—None of our soldiers have ever gone to Nuibaba’s Abode. — _Sharena explained, expression of slight worry in her face. Her brother seemed lost in thoughts about what could that mean_.

—Ah-! — _Anna gasped, startling the other three. She was shocked._ — No, there’s no way-!

—What is it? — _Alfonse inquired, cautious._

 

The redhead didn’t say a word. She simply gulped and showed the siblings the back part of the insignia, the one where Kiran had seen that faded inscription of a single letter.   
Almost in unison, the royals repressed gasps of shock and their eyes widened. Sharena covered her mouth, looking like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing; while Alfonse frowned upon the implications.

 

—...How? — _was all the Princess managed to get out._

—Kiran… — _the Prince began, his tone catching her off guard. The whole situation was starting to worry her._ — You said you found this laying on the floor of the Abode?

—Y-Yes, that’s true. — _she nodded quickly, not sure as to what else to say. It had to be something serious, since that was the second time he'd asked for that confirmation_.— Uh… is there something wrong with it? I merely thought-

—You did nothing wrong. — _the Commander calmed her down, handing the insignia over to the siblings so they could analyze it closely_.— It’s just that you found the insignia of someone who we had deemed lost in battle about two years ago. — _she was serious_.— He was a talented soldier who, along with others, would accompany us in our missions to the other worlds. That is, before we created the Order. — _the redhead sighed_.— He was close friends with them both.

—He was the one who taught me how to wield a lance… — _Sharena traced her fingers over the back, probably the engraving._ — Oh, Zacharías…

—I suppose you never went on a mission with him to the World of Echoes. — _Kiran spoke softly, wanting to know more but not sure if they felt comfortable talking about it._

—We didn’t discover the gateway to Echoes until after he… well… — _the Commander trailed off, looking at the siblings._

—After he disappeared in the World of Awakening. — _Alfonse continued where Anna stopped, serious.The way they spoke about it told Kiran that, while they were still sad about it, it had been a long time ago. Well, two years to be exact._ — When we counted our numbers before crossing the portal back here, he was nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere, the last thing everyone remembered of him was seeing him charge along with the rest; but we couldn’t find anything. — _he narrated, hints of frustration showing in his voice._ — Not a clue, not some footprints, nothing! We didn’t even find a corpse.

—We returned the two following days to continue the search, then a week later, then after a month… — _Sharena looked up from the insignia._ — Never found a single hint.

—In the end, we just filed him as “lost in battle” and decided to move on. — _Anna finished, turning to face the Summoner_.— It’s been two long years, nobody thought we’d ever find anything.

—Do things like this also happen in your world, Kiran? — _the Princess inquired, her expression sad but her demeanor certainly calmed_.— Do people sometimes just go missing, as if they vanished in thin air?

—… Yeah. — _the Summoner sighed_.— People tend to go missing a lot, and sometimes nobody ever finds them. They get filed “missing” until… well, forever. In some places, after a while, they simply get deemed dead.

—Right? That’s what we thought as well. — _Sharena looked down at the pin_.— Surely if he was alive he’d have returned by now. It wasn’t as if he could be easily killed, and he shouldn’t have had any problems getting out of Awakening and making his way back to Askr...

 

Silence fell on their table, and on the mess hall in general. They were the only ones remaining, as the rest had left the moment they finished to probably go to bed.

Everyone was tired, after all.

 

—However, his insignia was laying on the floor of the Abode. — _the Prince spoke again_.— Why would he go there? For what reason?

  
Sharena looked at him, but didn’t speak.   
Nobody spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best lmao
> 
> Also yes, chard pie tastes better than what it sounds  
> Idk about the whole replace baking powder with lemon thing. Theoretically it should work but  
> i mean  
> Cooking and baking are not my strong points  
> And neither are Kiran's lol
> 
> On another note, I'm really tempted to give random names to the two maids that help Jakob with cooking duty (yes the two from this chapter are the same two from the pizza one) and other guards who just  
> exist, you know? Like the duo who were present when Kiran spotted the night invasion that one time? Or the one who brought the wooden lance for the martial arts demonstration  
> And I mean just any name, it's not like they have any importance in the story whatsoever  
> I was wondering if you all would be fine with that/not bothered by it/don't mind it. Because sometimes ppl feel that, just because this random character has a name, that makes them an OC that will interrupt the story or somehthing.  
> So I was just wondering. I wanted to give them names for the sake of practicality when referring to them, but I have no problems keeping them nameless
> 
> So yeah


	29. A Trip to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran, Jakob and a guard go on a trip to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired lol
> 
> There are no spoilers here that I can think of  
> Also, this is a breather chapter  
> Enjoy~

In the end, they all retired to their respective chambers after convincing Kiran that she could keep the insignia. The siblings had stated they wouldn’t be able to decide on who of them two should have it, so they simply opted to give it to her.

 

—Already saved you twice anyway. — _the Princess had chuckled softly._

 

So Kiran had gone to her chambers and changed into her nightgown. She wanted to stargaze, but was way too tired for that and honestly needed some sleep. As she sat on her bed and accommodated her two pillows, a sudden fact came to her mind.   
She’d never asked them about the other Great Heroes before her.

Guessing it  _ would _ have to be on another occasion, she went to sleep.

 

She had a nightmare.

Woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling for a solid ten minutes. It’d been terrifying. Now not only was she dreaming about Veronica, but Bruno as well.   
And it was panic-inducing. It felt as if her brain was going over all of the possible outcomes of both her recent encounters with each of them, most of which turned out horribly wrong.   
She almost didn’t want to go back to sleep for what was left of the night if that meant she was risking having another nightmare.

 

Kiran stayed on her phone for half an hour before her eyelids refused to stay steadily open. It was true she’d barely gotten any sleep the previous night, but she didn’t feel as if she was resting at all with those nightmares!   
However, she had no other choice, did she?

 

Of course, she had another nightmare.

 

It was around five in the morning when she woke up again, according to her phone. Early, way too early for her liking, but anything worked if it meant escaping from that nightmare.   
The sun was already shining outside anyway, though barely, so it was technically already morning.

 

She changed into her usual attire (save for her trousers since those needed patching up) and left her chambers in silence. What was she going to do? No idea, but certainly not going back to sleep.

 

After looking at the flowers, Kiran decided to go up the Summoning platform. The breeze was calm up there, and the fog covering the grassy hills beyond the castle’s walls was simply breathtaking.   
Askr was beautiful day and night.

 

She turned to look at the stone in the middle as a soft humming rumbled on her throat. It was cold to the touch, and she could see her reflection on the surface of the orb in the middle, almost translucent yet brimming with color and detail that could only be appreciated from up close.   
But now that she looked at it with such intent, it seemed familiar. She was no expert in stones, but the orb in the middle looked an awful lot like-   
Like a quartz.

 

With her mind blank from that sudden realization, Kiran reached for her pendant under her shirt and brought it close to the orb. Of course, nothing happened; it would’ve been a little concerning if something did, actually. Now that both stones were in her field of view at the same time, though, the resemblance was uncanny. Hers was a rough stone, while the other was a carefully crafted and polished sphere more than probably imbued with some magic properties for summoning and stuff. The interior of both, however, had the same pattern and look to it.   
That did somewhat explain why was quartz the only mineral missing from the textbooks on the library. If it had been used for crafting the orb on the Summoning stone, then surely it was rare, scarce, maybe even forgotten; and present on other ancient structures, just not yet identified by anyone.

 

She resumed her humming and sat by the edge of the platform to watch the fog go by. The insignia was secured near her collarbone, holding her robe closed in the same fashion as Robin wore theirs.   
Not like she had any other option, her robe had no means of closing on its own. No buttons, no zip; nothing.

 

About ten minutes after, Kiran was walking into the main hall. Thinking nobody would be there at that hour, she was surprised to find Jakob walking out of the mess hall with a basket on one hand.

 

—Morning, Jakob. — _she greeted, surprised._

—Ah, Kiran. — _he noticed her, stopping on his tracks_.— Good morning.

—Where are you going with that? — _the Summoner asked, curious, pointing to the basket._

—To town. — _he simply said._ — Tea doesn’t get to the castle the same way the rest of the supplies do.

—… — _she stood silent for a second, processing._ — You’re going shopping?

—If you want to put it that way, then yes. — _he nodded, expression unchanged._

—Can I… go with you? — _Kiran asked sheepishly. At his raised brow, she tried to excuse herself._ — I’ve never had the chance to visit the town properly.

—So long as you don’t slow me down, I don’t mind your company. — _the butler said calmly, turning to leave._

 

Excited, Kiran let out a soft “thank you!” and followed suit after him. The idea of taking a stroll around town with Jakob didn’t seem too bad, but not thrilling in any aspect either. It was probably going to be silent the whole way through.   
But she didn’t mind if it meant being able to see the market or the plaza properly.

 

As they were walking down the stairs out of the castle and towards the long path to the gates, a guard joined them stating it was just in case. Kiran recognized him as the one she’d asked for a wooden lance before the demonstration, and was almost glad she wasn’t going to be alone with the butler.   
Jakob didn’t seem to mind more company either.

 

—Your name? — _the Nohrian asked in a professional tone. It was funny, considering that he was basically part of the castle’s staff yet also a Hero and therefore on “higher station” than the maids and guards. It was his role of head butler all over again, and Kiran found it amusing._

—Aaron, sir. — _the guard replied calmly._

 

The three of them walked out of the gates and into town proper. The fog rested peacefully on the streets as the merchants and other townsfolk left their houses early to head to work. The smell of bread could be caught in the air as bakeries started business and the people began assembling at the market and plaza. 

It wasn’t overly convoluted, but it did have its fair flow of people going from one place to the other in their daily lives. It also wasn’t very colorful, but the palette around them made Kiran feel safe and calm, it almost had a familiar air to it.

 

The main plaza had a big fountain in the middle with a design very similar to the one found in the main hall of the castle. There also were several cork boards to one side, with pieces of announcements and job offers hanging for everyone to see. The trees surrounding it almost made it look like a grove, what with the light filtering through the leaves giving the place a magical look to it.   
Kiran couldn’t help but turn around carefully on her heels as they walked across the plaza, trying to admire everything at the same time, her hood pushed backwards so she could look freely at her surroundings. She probably looked like such an idiot, with that huge grin on her face, but honestly she didn’t care in that moment.   
It truly felt like a fairytale.

 

Jakob walked ahead of them with an even pace, not hurried at all but with long strides that almost made it seem like so. The guard followed stoically after him, keeping a respectful distance of a meter or so to not invade his personal space but also not lose him in the streets. Kiran hurried along after realizing she was being left behind from walking backwards and to the side, more focused on admiring the place than keeping up with them.

 

She walked next to the guard and slightly behind Jakob as they entered the market on a street that connected directly to the plaza. There were small shops on both sides of the street, limiting the walkway to a middle section and obviously making that passage only accessible by foot and not on cars or horses. Every shop was kind of like a big tent, with colorful cloth and fabrics for shadow held by four wooden poles at each corner of the space, boxes and baskets full of products and merchandise resting tentatively at the front while at the back laid the rest of the items, sometimes as storage and sometimes as a back shelf for more display room.   
It was probably the most colorful and busy place of the town, but that was to be expected. Little strings of yarn or strand hung from one house to the other and above the shops, with small banners and colorful flags hanging from them that made the whole place look like a carnival. There were spaces between the stalls from time to time that led to the doors of the houses behind, but otherwise it was very crammed and lively.

 

Kiran couldn’t help but stop for a second each time to look at  _ everything _ . There were from fabrics, to produce, to souvenirs, to food; it was so diverse she felt she could spend hours looking at the displays. The merchants were obviously interested in the customers buying stuff, but it felt completely different from a trading city in her world: nobody was trying to force her into buying anything. Sure, they were all advertising their products, but always in a friendly and open manner, waving “goodbye, have a nice day!” every time they proceeded to walk to the next stall and saying “welcome, feel free to look around!” every time they arrived at a new one.

She imagined that place could get very crowded at certain hours of the day, so it was a good thing it was really early and there were still not many people around.

 

They walked around for almost ten minutes in the market before Jakob stopped at one stall selling tea kettles and tea leaves in general. She swore she saw the butler admire the kettles for a second before getting to business.

As Jakob decided on which variety to buy, Kiran took the liberty to look at the stall right next to the one he was at.    
The guard stayed in the middle to keep an eye on both of them.

Right next to the tea stand was one selling ornaments and jewelry. It wasn’t the first one they’d passed which had that, but it was the only one Kiran had been able to take a decent look at for more than two seconds. The woman selling the products sat comfortably on a stool under the shadow of the cloth acting as ceiling for the shop, smiling warmly at the Summoner looking through her wares.   
There were some beautiful hairpins (actual hairpins, she was not going to confuse them with cape insignias anymore) and necklaces on display with intricate engravings and colorful stones on them.

 

—Looking for anything in specific, sweety? — _the woman asked in a motherly tone, standing from her seat with a kind smile on her face and looking over her wares as well. The Summoner looked up at her._ — Let’s see… I’d say this one would look great on you! — _she picked up a gorgeous hairpin that had indeed caught Kiran’s attention a moment ago, with a stunning teal-colored stone on it._ — It matches the color of your eyes quite well.

 

Kiran admired the hairpin and had to agree with the woman on that, the stone did have a hue similar to her eyes. She wasn’t thinking about buying it there and then, but it was nice to know that there was stuff as pretty as that to be found in the market if she ever felt like it.   
She’d always liked hairpins, just never had the chance to wear one.

 

Jakob had finished buying tea by then and the guard told Kiran they were leaving. She thanked the woman and said goodbye, receiving a kind “come again!” as a response as she walked away to catch up with the other two.

 

—Aaron. — _Kiran called out, curious about something._

—Yes, miss Kiran?

—This isn’t the main trading city, is it? — _she asked. It was way too calmed to be, not to mention the market was only a single narrow street._

—No, it’s merely Niði, the capital. — _the guard shook his head calmly, walking out of the market behind Jakob. People were starting to fill the streets, so it was probably around six by then._ — The main trading city is Vestri, a coastal town northwest from here. Or it was, at least; most of the trading is now done within Askr since the war with Embla started.

—So you used to trade with them before it? — _Kiran inquired. She was really interested in this, considering she hadn’t found much in the library concerning history_.— Well, I guess it is true you used to be allies.

—You would be correct. — _Aaron nodded_.— The mountain range between the Empire and us was too much of a hassle for trading, so we settled for sea routes instead; hence why it’s a coastal town. That also allowed us to trade with the Kingdom of Nifl when we still had news of them.

—The Kingdom of Nilf… — _Kiran repeated. This was all sounding very familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why._ — Where is that?

—On Duraþrór, the continent west to ours. — _the guard explained. They had left the plaza behind already, and Jakob didn’t seem interested in the conversation at all._ — We used to have a close relationship with them, but then the war began and all routes towards them were deemed too dangerous to try and set sail. We also couldn’t send any messenger hawks due to their extreme cold temperatures.

—I see. Are there any other kingdoms around? — _the Summoner inquired. She was taking so many mental notes right now._

—Askr hasn’t personally been in contact with any of them, but we know of the Múspell Kingdom, in the volcanic area way north to Nifl; and the Jötun Kingdom, on the continent north from Duraþrór. — _the guard counted with his fingers._ — Of course, there could be more, but we don’t have any idea where.

 

They reached the gates after twenty minutes of walking. Kiran felt good, she’d gotten to see the town and learn about the World of Zenith.    
It had been a good idea to follow along Jakob, even if he didn’t do much to contribute.

 

The guard waved goodbye as they climbed up the stairs and entered the main hall, since he probably had to be elsewhere. Kiran waved back and the butler probably didn’t even notice.   
She returned to her chambers to rest a bit after all the walking and think about what she’d learned that morning.

 

So, apparently there were another three kingdoms, two of which they had little to no information on save from their location. The Kingdom of Nifl, which was apparently very cold, used to be a close ally to Askr before the war began and all communication was cut.

The Kingdom of Nifl, a cold place.   
Nifl, cold.   
…

Where had she read something similar?

Nifl. Cold. A cold place named Nifl located near a volcanic place named Múspell.

 

Then it came to Krian like a wave.

_ Niflheim and Muspelheim! _ It was Norse mythology!   
But why? What were places named after Norse mythology (or cosmology, probably) doing in this world? Last thing she knew about Zenith, they didn’t know about the word narcissistic, meaning they had no idea about the mythologies of her world.   
Then why? How had Norse mythology gotten all the way over here?

And now that she thought about it, it wasn’t only those two kingdoms. The third one was the Jötun Kingdom, right? Following Nifl and Múspell’s pattern, Jötun was probably Jötunheimr.  Even Askr, while not exactly the same, was an awful lot similar to Ask, even more so if you considered Embla was their neighboring Empire.   
In Norse mythology, Ask and Embla were the first humans created by the gods, at least if her memory didn’t fail her. Not only that, but even their World had a name rooted in a language from her world. Granted it wasn’t Old Norse, but arabic instead.   
Just what was the deal?!

 

After a moment, Kiran left her chambers with her trousers in one hand (the ones that needed patching up) and headed for the main hall in search of Mist.   
There she was, sitting by the fountain.

 

Mist said to just leave it to her, so Kiran smiled with a slightly embarrassed “thank you”.   
Truth be told, she wasn’t really good at sewing clothes. Sure, she could do basic stuff like adding buttons, but she certainly couldn’t fix a scratch like that.

  
At around six and a half, maybe seven, the Heroes began appearing at the foyer for the eventual breakfast. They all seemed well rested, Kiran noted, and relatively calmed.   
That was good.   
Because Kiran wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that the summoner's sprite has a teal-like color for the eyes, though a bit darker and opaque  
> However, I don't know the name of that specific color, so we'll go with teal. It's similar enough anyway lol
> 
> Also when I realized Nifl and Múspell were based on Norse mythology so directly upon Niflheim and Muspelheim, I thought Askr was based on Asgard because of the similar sounding names. Always though Embla was simply a pun on Emblem  
> But no, Askr and Embla are basically Adan and Eve from the Norse mythology. Ask was probably changed to Askr due to it being too similar to the English verb for questioning/inquiring, while Embla was kept unchanged.  
> And Zenith is an arabic word, yes
> 
> Therefore, I decided that the names of the cities and continents should be Norse as well  
> I did my research lmao  
> Looking at the map of Zenith, I'm assuming Askr and Embla are on the continent to the lower right, Askr being located from the mountain range downwards and Embla taking the northern part. So I guessed Nifl had to be relatively close, but not as much seeing as none of the Askran royals seem to know wtf Nifl is in the game (of course I'm changing that, they simply haven't had any news of them since the war began); placing it on the southern third of the biggest continent while Múspell can take the nothern part.  
> The middle is either shared or used to be a kingdom that Múspell burned down and conquered.  
> And that leaves the smaller continent at the northern left part of the map, which I'm simply giving a name to the lone kingdom in there and leaving it a that.
> 
> So don't you worry, I have sorted out some explanations lol  
> I had to give a name to this guard, otherwise the dialogue woud've been weird af


	30. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran discusses mythology and lore with the Askr trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for mythologic goodness  
> Also, forgive me if any of this is inaccurate; I'm no expert in Norse mythos

As they ate breakfast, Kiran was more focused on trying to come up with an explanation for her dilemma than eating what was in front of her.   
Askr, Embla, Nifl, Múspell, Jötun, Duraþrór, Niði; there was no doubt, they were clearly based on Norse mythology. Zenith was obviously referring to the highest point the sun can be at, which had roots in Arabic. But Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Veronica, Bruno… those weren’t names in Old Norse, and none of the Askrans from that bunch knew about Greek mythos.   
So what was it?

 

—Is everything alright, Kiran? — _the Princess’ voice brought her back to reality._

 

Kiran blinked in slight surprise, her sight landing on the bread in her hands– or what was left of it, as she’d reduced it to small pieces while her thoughts were elsewhere.   
She let out a small noise of disappointment in her own actions before picking each little piece and eating it.

 

—At least you do have appetite… — _the Commander hummed, calmed, but clearly as confused as the other two by her behaviour._

—Something on your mind? — _the Prince inquired, sharp as ever._

—Actually, yes. — _she threw a piece of bread into her mouth nonchalantly. While it was clear those three would probably not be able to help her with the issue, she at least had other questions in mind that needed answering._ — Yesterday, you mentioned the first Great Hero. I was wondering, how many have there been before me?

 

Anna and Sharena both turned their heads from her to the Prince at the same time, as if indicating him to be the one to answer. Alfonse didn’t notice as he looked at the ceiling in concentration and counted slowly with his fingers.   
Or he planned to, at least. In the end, he only raised one.

Without another word, he simply signaled one as his final answer.

 

—Only one...? — _Kiran was… well, surprised, to say the least. She wasn’t sure what number had she been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been one_.— That’s… unexpected.

—Is it? — _Sharena simply smiled, not looking for an answer to that._

—I’m assuming he passed away. — _the Summoner continued. Honestly, she didn’t know what was she looking for_.— Before I arrived, that is.

—Yes, certainly. — _Anna chuckled, almost as if it was obvious, her attention returning to the meal._ — We wouldn’t be in this situation had he lived to see the war.

—What? — _Kiran was confused by that statement. The first Great Hero didn’t live through the war with Embla? Then for what reason was he summoned here?_ — How long has it been since his departure?

—Maybe around… — _Alfonse looked to the ceiling again_.— Four hundred years? No, wait, four hundred and three years; we did have that celebration three years ago.

—Four hundred and thr-?! Wha-?! How?! — _the Summoner was dumbfounded, not being able to finish her sentences from the shock_.— Why was he brought here for in the first place then? Are there records of that?

—Before Askr had been established as a Kingdom and we only knew of Embla, there was a great war. — _Alfonse explained._ — Not much is known about said war or its reasons, but we do know that’s when the Great Hero appeared.

—Appeared? — _the Summoner was trying to process everything._

—Yes. — _the Prince simply nodded_.— Of course, now we know he was, somehow, summoned all the way over in what is now Jötun, a Kingdom in a continent northwest from which we’ve had no news almost since then. — _there was a pause._ — Breidablik was created there.

—Breidablik…? — _Kiran repeated._

 

As that word escaped her mouth, her brain realized something else: Breiðablik. It was Norse mythology again!   
Her own sacred relic was a myth reference and she hadn’t realized it until now!

 

—Something wrong? — _Sharena inquired again. She must’ve made a weird face from that realization, and quickly tried to settle for something more normal._

—This is going to be a weird question, but- — _Kiran sighed._ — Are your weapons also relics?

 

There was silence in the table for a couple of seconds, and the trio exchanged looks of confusion.

 

—How did you realize? — _Anna was the first one to speak._

 

Truth be told, Kiran had simply assumed they were from the moment she laid eyes on them by the simple logic that, if it doesn’t look like steel or iron weapons, then it’s a legendary weapon and therefore a relic. Plus, their designs matched. They were probably sacred regalia or something along those lines.

 

—Do they have names like Breidablik does? — _Kiran inquired. She was starting to get a strange feeling about this, and she wasn’t sure whether she liked it or not._

—They do. — _the Commander nodded, unfaced. None of them seemed weirded out at all_.— My axe is referred to as Nóatún.

—My sword is the Fólkvangr. — _the Prince commented._

—And my lance is the Fensalir! — _Sharena exclaimed._ — Sounds cool, doesn’t it?

 

There was silence again as Kiran tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for all of that. She’d asked in search for a single, simple answer; and had ended up with even more questions.   
All of their weapons were Norse mythology-based as well!

 

—Uh… Kiran? — _the Princess called for her, her tone with a hint of worry this time around._

—Something is troubling you, isn’t it? — _Anna’s tone was stern, yet with worry as well._

—… — _the Summoner needed some time to organize her thoughts_.— I need you three to see me at the library in half an hour.

 

Back at her chambers, Kiran re-consulted her phone about the mythology and the new names learned over breakfast.   
No doubt, they all were Norse mythology. 

 

There was one simple question floating around her mind as she paced back and forth on her room.   
_ How? _

How did Norse mythology get all the way into another world? How was it that their relics, their kingdoms and even their cities and continents’ names all had roots in said mythology, yet nobody knew a thing about it?   
It couldn’t be just a giant coincidence, there was no way.

 

Her own relic, that is, the one that had been passed down to her;  _ Breidablik _ . Why choose the name of Baldr’s home, supposedly a place where no evil, false or dark thing could enter, to name a  _ pistol _ after? It had been created in Jötun, for some reason, and possibly brought to Askr by the First Great-

The first Great Hero.   
Kiran had a sudden thought.

 

What if the first Great Hero had also been summoned from her world? According to the Prince, some records hinted at him being the one to suggest naming this world Zenith, an Arabic word that only someone from her world could know of.   
It actually made a lot of sense! He surely ended up being really important to be called Great Hero, assuming the legend was created after him and his arrival at Jötun four hundred and three years ago had merely been an accident. So if he had been so important, no doubt he could’ve had influence on the recently growing kingdoms. Perhaps even suggesting all of the names for, well, everything!   
It would explain why nobody knew about the mythology yet all their cities had names rooted in it!

 

But that opened up another question.   
From which era had the first Great Hero arrived? With so many people disappearing in her world daily with no thraces of them left behind, there was no way she could pinpoint an incident in specific. Had she known the first Great Hero? Had he been from her parents’ generation? From her grandparents’?    
Or had he been from the actual seventeenth century? That was assuming time flowed the exact same way it did here in comparison to her world.   
Which could very well be the case.

 

As Kiran thought about all these things, she recalled something Anna had said during the conversation that, with all the newly learned info, struck her as odd.

 

“ _ Yes, certainly. We wouldn’t be in this situation had he lived to see the war _ .”

 

The Commander knew the first Great Hero had passed away four hundred and three years ago. Even if she didn’t know the exact date, considering she waited for Alfonse to answer that, she did understand it had been centuries ago.   
That begged the question: Just for how long had the war with Embla been happening for her to say such a thing?

 

The Summoner made sure her phone was in her pocket and Breidablik was on her belt before heading out for the library.

 

She arrived five minutes early and took a seat on the table she and the Prince would use when they discussed the other worlds. With nothing to do while the others got there, she unhooked the pistol and, once again, took a look the patterns.   
For as much as she didn’t like the fact that it was basically a gun, it never ceased to amaze her just how beautifully designed Breidablik was. And it made sense, too. If it had been created as a means of bringing forth Heroes to aid in wars and conflicts, then of course it had been made to look like that. Nowadays, at least, it was Askr’s only hope of defeating Embla; one could just imagine what it was used for when it was first created.   
Kiran held it with the cannon pointing towards her, making sure her hands held it by the body and nowhere near the trigger. She had no idea what would happen if she were to shoot herself, but she didn’t want to find out.   
Only from that angle did she realize the cannon’s front exit looked like a keyhole.   
What? Why?

 

Placing the relic down, she began to think on how to even begin telling the other three all of that she’d realized.

 

Five minutes after Kiran got to the library, the siblings and Anna appeared from the corridor between the bookshelves and took a seat in the table she was in. Alfonse sat where he always did in their little meetings (that is, in front of her), the Commander chose the spot next to Kiran and Sharena sat next to her brother.   
Just like they would do in the mess hall.

There was silence for a second while Kiran finished gathering her thoughts.

 

—First of all, I feel like I have to apologise for my behaviour during breakfast; I was distracted. — _she began._ — But I hope you’ll be able to understand why after I tell you what I intend to.

—Go on, we’re all ears. — _Sharena nodded with a gentle smile. Kiran inhaled deeply._

—I believe the First Great Hero was summoned from my world.

 

There was silence again. This time, however, the other three had no idea what to say to that. The Commander looked at her, as if she was convincing herself that she hadn’t heard wrong; while the siblings exchanged looks of surprise and confusion.

 

—Are you certain? — _Anna asked slowly._

—That is the only explanation I can find. — _the Summoner shrugged._

—Explanation…? — _the redhead repeated, confused._

—In my world... — _Kiran began. Alfonse immediately shuffled in his seat and leaned back, getting himself comfortable. He knew were this was going, whereas the other two just stayed still and listened intently._ — each culture usually has a mythology to go with; legends and myths, if you will. There are several, of course, which are the most famous or recognized when the word is mentioned. — _she paused to choose her words_.— One of them is called the Norse Mythology.

—Norse Mythology… — _Sharena repeated quietly, as if to not forget it._ — And what about it?

—Well, it just so happens that, as far as I know, all of your kingdoms, continents, cities and relics’ names are directly related to this mythology in particular. — _Kiran stated._

—… — _the three of them went silent from the revelation, though Alfonse was the first one to recover. It was probable that he knew she was going to drop a truth bomb on them, so he had mentally prepared beforehand once she mentioned those three words. As such, he was the first to speak_.— Care to elaborate further?

—Let’s see… In Norse Mythology, it is said that, when the gods created the place us humans were to live in, they also created a man and a woman to start the species. — _the Summoner explained, over simplifying everything for the sake of time_.— The man was named Ask, and the woman was named Embla.

—But those are…! — _Sharena trailed off_.— Ask… it’s one letter away from being Askr…

—On the other hand, at the very beginning of the tale of the creation, there was an emptiness from which two regions emerged: a land of fire and heat named Muspelheim, and a land of ice and cold named Niflheim. — _Kiran continued_.

—Múspell and Nifl… — _Anna murmured, although all of them heard her_.— And what about Jötun?

—I honestly don’t remember how it was created, but it’s the place where the race of the giants live. — _Kiran crossed her arms_.— It’s called Jötunheimr.

 

Silence ruled on the library as the information sank in. Anna seemed to be shocked, though she was clearly trying to understand what did that mean for them. Sharena was simply surprised, and her brother was already thinking about something else to ask her.

 

—Oh- — _he suddenly realized something._ — So that’s why you said it’s the only explanation.

—Yeah. If there were any records of the previous Great Hero, then I could probably reach a better conclusion. — _Krian sighed silently._

—Wait. — _Sharena said, hints of excitement on her voice._ — You said even our relics’ names are linked to the Norse Mythology. — _she stated, and Kiran simply nodded_.— What is Fensalir in your world? — _the Princess asked, intrigued, with a smile on her face the Summoner knew she couldn’t say no to._

—Fensalir is the place where the goddess Frigg dwells. — _the Summoner closed her eyes, trying to remember._ — Frigg is the wife of the main god in said mythology, and is often associated with future sight.

—Frigg… future sight… — _the Princess seemed content, smiling proudly for reasons beyond Kiran_.— And what of Nóatún?

—Nóatún? — _Kiran tried to remember, looking from the Princess to Anna, who simply paid attention with an interested look on her face_.— If my memory doesn’t fail me, it’s the place where the god Njörðr resides, who is associated with the sea, fishing, the wind; all that stuff.

—The sea? — _Anna raised her brows_.— That’s interesting; I like the sea. What about  Fólkvangr?

—I’m pretty sure it's the meadow where half of those that die in combat go to upon death. The other half go to what I thought Princess Sharena’s lance was going to be called when Prince Alfonse said his sword was named Fólkvangr. — _Kiran chuckled._ — It’s also ruled by a goddess, Freyja in this case, which is associated with… uh, a lot of things, really. Mainly love, beauty, war and death.

—Love, beauty, war and death? — _the Prince had a strange expression on his face_.— Isn’t that a bit contradictory?

—Depends on who you ask. — _the Summoner simply shrugged._

—And Breidablik? — _Sharena inquired, apparently very enthusiastic about the topic_.— Surely it was named after something important.

—… Yeah, actually. — _Kiran still wasn’t sure of how she felt about a gun carrying that meaning_.— Breiðablik is a place where no evil, false or dark thing is supposed to be able to enter. — _there was a small pause_.— It’s also the home of the god Baldr, whose death was a tragedy beyond comprehension, as well as a signal of the Great Battle that would plunge the world underwater, leaving only two humans as survivors to start the earth anew.

  
Sharena marveled in silence at the meaning of the relic’s name, and Anna smiled at her excitement. Alfonse, on the other hand, was more aware of what Breidablik reminded Kiran of, so he stayed silent.  
That was not to say he wasn’t marveling internally either, and the Summoner easily caught that glint in his eyes.   
The fact that it calmed her down instantly and warmed her heart made Kiran want to slap herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breidablik has such an ominous name for a gun that attacks enemies by shooting out 3 star Raighs lol
> 
> I'm betting Fensalir wasn't named Valhalla bc they already used that in FE4 as Belhalla  
> But tbh Fensalir sounds way better anyway so it's fine  
> And out of all these names, the only one I have no idea how to pronounce is still Nóatún  
> For me it just sounds like someone is telling me "no tuna" *laughs in Spanish*
> 
> Useless author note: when I wrote the line of Anna that goes "yes, certainly" followed by a cuckle, I couldn't help but picture her making the same expression and saying it in the same tone as that little girl from the "do you pee your pants" vine lmao I'm sorry


	31. Yet Another Summoning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran summons four more heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this part didn't fit anywhere else, so I'm updating it right away to continue on with the story
> 
> There are spoilers ahead for Awakening, and maybe light ones for Binding Blade/Sword of Seals (FE6)

Kiran returned to her chambers, lost in thoughts.   
Yes, all alone as well.

 

The Prince and the Commander had said they’d research all they could about the first Great Hero, and the Princess had stated she’d ask around about the regalia and the reasons for the naming of the kingdom and its cities.

 

So Kiran went back to her room.

She had nothing to do, so she guessed she might as well go read the only book that was actually hers in the entire castle.    
Which, for some reason, she still hadn’t finished yet.

 

At around midday, Kiran woke up on her bed with the book open by her side. She was surprised, not because she’d nodded off halfway through her reading (she hadn’t rested at all with those nightmares and she was tired), but because of the dream she’d had.

It wasn’t new. In fact, she was pretty sure she’d had it other times before, just not as recently. Though this time, it was slightly different.

It was the same snowy field with the same woman with pink hair in front of her. There were still flames all around, but this time Kiran could not hear them. She could not hear the wind either, it felt as if she was submerged in water and not many sound waves were reaching her.   
Because, although her vision was still rather blurry, she did manage to make out the woman trying to talk to her. She even thought she heard her, a mature and calm voice calling out as if it was important but not urgent.   
Yet.

 

It was still to early for lunch when Kiran left her chambers again.    
She thought she’d go for a Summoning session and see if she could make any progress with the ever present orb predicament.   
Informing Alfonse crossed her mind as she climbed the stairs to the platform, but ultimately decided not to. He was probably too busy researching about the previous Great Hero to have his attention dragged to another ritual.

 

She shot the orb nonchalantly with one hand as she stepped onto her position on the platform. The quartz shone as beautiful as ever before settling for blue.   
Did she have any unanswered questions about the blue? Yes, she had. The issue about the magic order in the orbs. Why was blue the one with light magic, whereas green and red had their respective anima types?

 

The flash of light settled and Kiran pushed her hood back to greet the new Hero.  
It was Robin.  
_Male_ Robin.

 

He was blocking his eyes with his arm from the previous light, and only now daring to look around as he pushed his hood back the same way Kiran had done before freezing in place.

 

—Where did I wake up this… — _he muttered to himself, freezing just like she’d done once he spotted her_.— time…?

 

Kiran’s mind raced with warnings and confusion. She momentarily shut her thoughts up and noticed the tactician holding a Thoron tome.   
So the blue orb encompassed light  _ and _ thunder magic?

 

Robin also seemed to be scanning her, and their gazes met with looks of discretion and, from his side, suspicion.   
It was the weirdest thing Kiran had felt in her entire life. Almost as if, only by context and the exchanged looks, they were already asking and answering questions to the other, but themselves…?   
When she finally came to the conclusion of to which extent Robin’s brilliant mind could comprehend the situation, and therefore what should she tell him and what wasn’t necessary, she cleared her throat and lowered the hand still on her hood.

 

—My name is Kiran, and I am the Summoner of the Order of Heroes. — _she began, answering the “who are you?” in his eyes. He lowered his hand as well and waited patiently, since he’d also concluded she’d tell him what he wanted to know_.— I brought you here, to the Kingdom of Askr, — _she continued, answering the “where am I?” he didn't finish earlier and the “how did I get here?” in his expression._ — so that you might help us in our current war against the Emblian Empire; they’ve been entering worlds such as yours and enslaving Heroes such as you under their contracts. — _she answered the obvious “why?” to all the newly learned information, placing a hand on her chest as if to indicate herself._ — The Order fights for their freedom.

—My name is Robin, and I’m the tactician of the Shepherds- but then again, you probably already knew that. — _he simply said, his tone indicating that he understood, yet was still letting the information sink in properly._

—… — _Kiran was slightly surprised by his comment. But of course a man like Robin would’ve known! The way she stared at him with surprise when he appeared probably gave it away. Heck, he probably had the correct impression that she knew more about him than he himself did_.— You would be correct.

 

There was silence for a moment as they continued to stare each other down. Kiran was wondering whether he'd realize she wasn't as brilliant as he was, and it was merely a matter of knowledge. Because she certainly wouldn't be having this clash of the minds with him had she not played Awakening a million times.

 

—Is there anyone else here? — _the tactician asked with caution, keeping his voice only for her ears._

 

Knowing him, it was clear he knew there were other people in that place; which meant he was asking for anyone from his world. The actual question was: “ _ Is there anyone else here  _ _ that I know _ ?”. 

That indicated several things. First, for him to be asking her questions in such a simplified manner meant he sensed she was capable of answering them. Second, it meant he knew that she knew which people had he previously met in his own world. And third, it also meant that he was aware of other people from his world that he did not know. In other words, he knew of version divergence. Which also meant he had already met Masked Marth and discovered her identity.

Which  _ also _ meant that the war against the Grimleal had probably already finished in his version.

 

And as if that wasn't enough, the short time it took Kiran to properly understand his question more than probably told him that no, she wasn't as brilliant as he'd first thought; but she did have a wide knowledge regarding these worlds that put her near his level in that regard.

Kiran sighed, and Robin also seemed to relax a bit from that realization.

 

—Yes. — _she finally answered, even though only a couple of seconds had passed since he asked._ — Virion is here, and one of Anna's cousins is the Commander of the Order; though I'm not sure whether she knows the rest of them since she seems to have been born here.

—I see… — _he lowered his gaze, letting the new pieces of information accommodate in his mind. Kiran had never been as sure as she was in that moment of the fact that Robin could S rank any woman in his game. Just who wouldn't fall for him?!_

—There are some things I need to ask you. — _she stated softly. The serious look he gave her meant he understood “some things” were very personal ones, but he nodded nonetheless._

—Go ahead.

—Who is Lucina’s mother? — _Kiran asked, choosing her words carefully_.

—Sumia. — _Robin simply said, the look on his face indicated he knew she was starting with the softer ones._

—Who is Morgan's mother?

—… — _he didn't answer immediately, and she feared for a second he'd ask who Morgan was_.— Lissa.

—Lissa? — _Kiran couldn't help but smile, since those two made a good pair in her eyes. Robin just chuckled and looked to the side. So that's why he'd taken some time to answer! He had been trying to guess her reaction!_ — The last one…

 

Robin turned his attention back to her with a serious look, preparing himself. Her tone outright told him this was going to be the most personal question.

 

—Who landed the final blow? — _she inquired carefully._

—… — _Robin sighed. It meant he had anticipated that question._ — I did.

—Have they found you again yet?

—Yes.

 

Kiran's smile matched the tactician’s, though hers was a more relieved one rather than grateful.

 

—Now, there's something I should tell you. — _the Summoner spoke calmly, putting Robin at ease_.

 

She proceeded to explain to him version divergence on a grander scale. It was clear he knew how things could turn out differently depending on one's actions and decisions, that much had Lucina taught them; but he probably didn't know that he could be… well, a her, depending on the version.

 

—So in the versions where I'm a woman, Morgan is born a boy? — _he repeated what she'd explained to make sure he understood correctly._

—That’s right. — _she nodded._

—I’m guessing there is a male Morgan here, then. — _Robin concluded, and she couldn't help but smile at how sharp he was._

—Yeah, he's the son of Chrom.

 

Kiran watched with amusement as Robin pictured himself as a woman marrying Chrom, and he just made an intrigued face.

 

—Well, marrying Chrom sounds like something I'd do if I were a woman. — _he simply said with a playful smile, so matter-of-factly Kiran had to hold back a giggle._

—It sure is. — _she smiled softly_.— I'll show you around the castle in a bit. Stand aside for now, I have to bring here more Heroes willing to join our cause.

 

Robin chuckled and stood to the side of the platform, looking at his surroundings properly for the first time.

 

Kiran continued with the Summoning ritual. From another blue orb appeared Gwendolyn, though a lance user coming from that color was no news to Kiran, it was still nice to have another tank among them. She went to stand nervously by Robin's side (the Summoner couldn't blame her) as another beam of light escaped Breidablik.

From a red orb appeared Lene. While Kiran was happy to see her, she was a sword user, nothing new; but at least they had a dancer now. 

To which Kiran asked herself: how did dancers, bards and singers even translate into a real battle? Surely they didn't go around the battlefield putting up little shows, now did they?

They probably only danced/played on the camps or at the bases to boost morale and let everyone relax for a bit.

Yeah, that had to be it.

 

She shot the orb again, noticing Gwendolyn was a little bit more calmed now that there was a lady next to her and it wasn't only that impossibly handsome stranger and her.

 

From a green orb came Fae.

So did that mean one of the other two colors summoned bird laguz while the other summoned… well, beasts? Beast laguz, taguel, whatever Keaton was (she didn't remember) and kitsunes? That could be the case if manaketes all appeared from green orbs.

 

But now that she thought about it, Sophia had appeared from a red orb. Granted, she was only half dragon so she probably couldn't transform, meaning she counted as a shaman-

A dark mage.    
Dark magic, from a red orb.

Kiran felt as if she'd untangled part of the orb predicament. She'd had to tell the Prince once they weren't busy with Great Hero research.

 

After her seconds of realization and once the light dispersed, the small manakete in front of her rubbed her eyes and looked around, confused.

Kiran kneeled down so she'd be at head level with the girl.

 

—Hello. — _she greeted with her warmest smile._

—Hi! — _Fae smiled happily, turning to face her_.— Who are you?

—My name's Kiran. — _she simply said._ — I'm a Summoner.

—A Summ… Su… Summoner! — _the girl managed to pronounce the word, beaming_.— I'm Fae, a Dee… a Divine Dragon! — _she held her stone in front of her, and Kiran genuinely took a second to admire it. It was gorgeous_.— See? — _she smiled proudly._

—It’s beautiful! — _the Summoner grinned. Fae was just so adorable._

—I know! — _the manakete giggled, returning it to her small pouch. Her curious eyes darted back to the lady in front of her_.— Where are we?

—This is the Kingdom of Askr. — _Kiran explained. She knew the girl could understand, she just had to make sure not to use overly complicated words_.— We are in a war against the Emblian Empire because they enslave Heroes like you, and we fight to free them.

—Enslave? — _Fae’s expression turned into one of fear_.— That's bad! That's horrible! 

—Exactly. — _Kiran nodded_.— That's why I brought you here. Do you want to help us? We would be grateful to have a strong Divine Dragon like you.

—Yes! — _the girl flung her arms up in the air, excited_.— I'm strong! I'll help you! — _her arms returned to her sides as she calmed down a bit, her smile disappearing when a thought came to her._ — Oh! But, I can play here, right? And nap? Can I nap?

—Of course; you can play and nap here if you want to. — _the Summoner smiled warmly_.— Sophia is also here.

  
The little dragon seemed excited about the prospect, and immediately went to jump down the stairs one by one.   
Kiran turned to the other three and indicated them to follow her, for she was going to tour them around the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fae speaks in third person in the Japanese version of Binding Blade, but I just find it very weird and hard to incorporate into dialogue without spamming her name all over the place.  
> Plus, in Japan it's used to denote a character's childishness, and I do consider myself capable of that much without having her speak like that
> 
> So yeah, have a staring contest with Robin and a literal child joining the army  
> Yay
> 
> I have plans, I swear lol
> 
> Also you can't argue with me on the fact that Robin (at least if we look at it lore-wise) can S rank every woman in Awakening because a) he's handsome, b) he's smart, c) he's misterious, and d) he's an overall good guy  
> Lore-wise as well, Robin has to be the most good looking in the army, fight me


	32. An Ancient Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company find out about the previous Great Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized an inconsistency in my planning, though it's nothing serious.  
> I wrote Kiran as someone transported to Askr the moment FEH began development, so she, supposedly, left her world in 2016 and therefore has no idea wtf is going on yet knows the other games.  
> However, I completely forgot the fact that Echoes was announced way later lol
> 
> In order to fix that, let's make it so that, first, Kiran got transported this year; and second, either Heroes is not a game and Kiran was simply transported somewhere like that; or Heroes began development this year in Kiran's AU  
> To be honest, I much prefer the first option, but you can take either
> 
> Also, there are spoilers for Awakening in this part

They somehow managed to not run into any other Hero while Kiran was showing them around the castle. Ten minutes passed before she was left alone with Robin, watching the other three choose their rooms.   
She’d asked him to wait for a bit.

 

—I better introduce you to Morgan before he finds you on his own. — _the Summoner turned to face him, rather apologetically_.— Also, I’m not sure what are you like in Virion’s version, so I guess we also have to find him too.

—It’s fine, I don’t mind. — _he shrugged, correctly guessing her follow-up apology for the troubles._

 

Luckily enough, Morgan and Virion were both in the library playing chess. Kiran had avoided entering the library during the tour, only stopping by the door so they’d know where it was, because part of her knew it wasn’t a good idea.   
And she was glad she’d followed her guts for that moment.

 

—Ah, Kiran! — _Morgan turned to face them when her robe came into his field of vision. His smile disappeared into an expression of shell-shock when he noticed Robin._ — Who…?

—Robin! — _Virion was happy to see the man, standing from the table and walking over to them. Kiran sighed internally in relief_.— My good friend, wonderful seeing you here!

—Hello, Virion. — _the tactician chuckled._

—What- — _Morgan was whispering to himself, completely confused. Robin’s attention turned to him, and he was also surprised for a second, though regained his composure immediately after._

—He could be her twin… — _the tactician muttered to himself._

—Kiran, who…? — _the boy looked up to her when she stood by his side._

—Morgan, this is Robin. — _she indicated him_.— Robin, this is Morgan.

 

She proceeded to explain.   
It took around five minutes for the younger to understand. He was rather disappointed that it hadn’t been his mother the Robin summoned here, but seemed to dismiss that feeling when he realized that, if a female Robin came here, there was also a big chance she wasn’t married to Chrom.   
Meaning she wouldn’t really be  _ his _ mother.

 

—So in your version, I am… — _Morgan repeated, just to make sure he was understanding completely._

—My daughter. — _Robin chuckled._

—This is quite the confusing situation. — _Virion mused._ — And peculiar on top of that.

—I should’ve guessed something like this would eventually happen. — _the Summoner sighed for the millionth time that hour. Well, she was glad things had turned out alright. Then a random thought came to her_.— Virion.

—Yes?

—Are you married? — _she turned to look at him, curious. She hadn’t considered asking before, now that she thought about it. To be fair, it wasn’t as if the men of Awakening had children of their own anyways_.

—Me, married? — _the archer looked at her, amused._ — No, dear. Why?

—What?! — _the tacticians stopped their current conversation and questioned in confusion at the same time. Morgan continued._ — You’re… you’re not? Then who is Gerome’s father?

—Gerome?! — _Virion was shocked. Kiran had to suppress a giggle_.

—Gerome? — _Robin was confused_.— Forget Gerome, who is Brady’s father if you’re not married?

—What? No! — _Morgan intervened._ — Brady? But Maribelle is married with Kellam!

—Well, my Cherche is married with Gaius! — _Robin turned to the boy, crossing his arms._

—”Your” Cherche?! — _Virion exclaimed, feigning indignation_.

—Agh- You know what I mean! — _the tactician spat at the archer._

 

Kiran exploded in laughter and the three of them shut up in the spot. While Robin was simply ashamed of the situation, Morgan and Virion were both shocked to hear her laughter.   
Had she even laughed like that in front of them before? If she had, they didn't remember.   
Morgan smiled and the archer sighed in defeat.

 

From the other table, Raigh hushed them with irritation and a finger over his lips in the apparently universal sign of silence.   
Right, they were in the library.

 

—Sorry, sorry. — _Kiran calmed herself down, breathing deeply to steady her pulse._ — My bad.

—It’s fine. — _Raigh huffed, sitting back down and opening his book again._

 

The Summoner turned to the other three to see they had stopped bickering. She opened her mouth to say something, but in that moment the doors burst open and the Prince and the Commander barged in.

 

—Kiran!! — _both of them exclaimed in unison_.

—Really?! — _Raigh huffed again, standing up_.— I’ll go read in the garden.

 

Alfonse approached with an old book in his hands, followed suit by the redhead. He had a serious expression, yet there were also hints of excitement in his hurry and his grip on the tome.   
They stopped at the sight of Robin.

 

—What-? — _the Prince was confused._

—See, I told you that little girl was a Hero as well! — _Anna chimed in, teasing._

—You didn’t tell me you were going to summon! — _Alfonse looked disappointed, and Kiran suddenly felt guilty about it. Then she remembered why had she decided not to say a word._

—I thought you’d be too busy researching. — _she simply said, a rather apologetic expression on her face_.— And by the looks of it, you found something important.

—Ah- Yes! — _he seemed to remember the reason why they barged in._ — Let’s go to the meeting room.

—The- what? — _the Summoner tried to repeat, giving up immediately. They had a meeting room?_

—Just come with us! — _the redhead seized her hand and pulled her along._

—My apologies. — _Kiran heard the Prince say behind her, probably to the other three present who were as confused as she was._

 

Anna dragged her mercilessly through a series of corridors not far from the library until they reached another door. The Prince opened it with as much enthusiasm as he had the one before and the three of them entered the meeting room.

 

It was a wide chamber of high ceiling (more than the rest of the castle’s main areas) with skylights that illuminated the round table in the center. There were pillars at the sides and an array of wooden chairs sitting by the walls waiting to be used.

There was a strange ambient in there. Unlike the rest of the indoor areas of the castle, no torches were lit in that room. While the skylights were enough to brighten up the place, they only illuminated the table and therefore left the rest of the space in an otherworldly partial shadow, so still and calm Kiran could clearly see dust particles floating around in the air.

 

A book being placed on the table brought her back to the present moment.

 

—I can’t believe we actually found it. — _the Prince chuckled with a serious expression._

—Me neither.

—Well, you dragged me over here so it better be important. — _Kiran crossed her arms, walking over to them and standing next to the redhead._

—It is. — _Alfonse stated, opening the tome carefully and browsing through the pages_.— This is an ancient book from the era of the Great War left here by the then King of Nifl. — _he explained._ — It’s the only one of it’s kind, handwritten by Jötun and Nifl royalty. Nothing here is written or recorded anywhere else.

—That’s… very old. — _the Summoner managed to breath out, surprised. From the era of the Great War? Wasn’t that four hundred and three years past? Even more so if the Great Hero passed away long after said war ended_.— What does it contain?

—Details on the Great War, and hopefully about the first Great Hero. — _Anna turned to face her_.— It was written by royalty of the two kingdoms he had closer bonds with, after all. Records say he was summoned in Jötun, and after the war it is said he wed the second princess of Nifl, though they didn’t have any children. — _the redhead smiled_.— Apparently, the King of Nifl was very fond of him.

—So wait, this important book has been in the castle all this time and you two haven't read it? — _Kiran asked. She was still surprised to find out the previous Great Hero married into royalty, and couldn’t help but get nervous about it. This was not the time for that, she had to focus!_

—My father kept it under tight lock, saying there was no need to put it in risk for as long as we had no need of it. — _Alfonse explained._ — However, now it’s time to get it out of that old cabinet.

—But His Majesty isn’t here, is he? — _Kiran was now nervous, but for another reason. She felt as if they were doing something prohibited. And now that she thought about it, this was the first time she’d heard the Prince mention his father_.— Don’t we need his permission for that?

—Well, yes but he’s on the border fighting Embla’s main forces. — _Alfonse turned to look at her_.— I’d rather not disturb him any more.

—I’m sure His Majesty will understand. — _Anna brushed it off._ — Now, what does it say?

 

As the redhead leaned closer to look at the book, Kiran was left to her thoughts for a second.

The King was at the border fighting Embla? It made a lot of sense! Why hadn’t she considered it before? There had to be a reason why they only got attacked from time to time and by a small group of soldiers. The King must’ve left Alfonse and Sharena behind at the capital knowing the heirs of Embla would insist on slipping past him and attacking head on.   
It was clever, and Kiran felt sort of dumb for never having questioned the nature of their missions up to that point.

 

—… Now this is a strange word. — _the Prince suddenly said after a second of silence, bringing Kiran back to reality._

—What is it? — _Anna inquired._

—I… I don’t know but… — _he leaned closer to the pages, a gloved finger softly tracing over the lines of text as if he was re-reading for context._ — The rest of the paragraph is a memory from Nifl’s King.

—What does it say? — _the Commander insisted. She couldn’t… read it?_

—It’s not old Askran, Commander, it’s hard to translate. — _the Prince gave her a sharp look_.— Some dialects and symbols are different. But let’s see… — _he paused for a moment_.— It says: “It wasn’t long before Eclat and Rosannah insisted on me trying one; this…" uh... "thing he’d recreated from his own Kingdom far.” — _the Prince looked at both ladies_.— Eclat is being referred to as the Great Hero in a previous passage. And Rosannah was the second princess of Nifl during that time, a “forgiving soul who took it upon herself to heal the soldiers as the days passed”, according to another passage by the King of Jötun. — _he looked back at the book after giving them some context_.— However, between the words “this” and “thing” there’s a strange bundle of symbols that… just don’t translate into anything.

—The previous Great Hero was named Eclat? — _Kiran was more interested in that than the mysterious bundle of symbols_.— He was French? — _she mumbled to herself_.

—But they do make a sound, don’t they? — _Anna sort of ignored Kiran’s question_.— Maybe you can’t translate it because it’s not a word from our world. It was something the Great Hero wanted to show the King, anyways.

—I mean, yes they obviously make a sound. — _Alfonse didn’t seem convinced._ — Though I’m not sure exactly how to pronounce this thing.

—Try, maybe Kiran can tell us what it means. — _the redhead faced the Summoner for a second, and she simply nodded._

—… — _the Prince sighed in defeat and looked back a the text_.— The first parts look like the word dagger, but there’s a “ue” symbol instead of the “ger”, followed by a “rr” and a “eo”... — _he paused._ — The rest just says “type”.

—So it’s “dag” plus “ue” plus “rr” plus “eo” plus “type”. — _Krian repeated, and Alfonse nodded._ — That’s daguerreotype. — _she paused, realizing many things_.— Oh… oh wow.

—Daguerr… what? — _Anna was confused_.

—What’s the matter? — _the Prince inquired at her conflicted expression_.— What does it mean?

—It means only one thing, but it implies so many. — _the Summoner said briefly._

 

First, the previous Great Hero was french. Then, he wanted to show the then King of Nifl a daguerreotype he’d managed to recreate from France.   
The first Great Hero had been a photographer?

And not only that, but daguerreotypes hadn’t been made publicly available until the 19th of August of 1839, meaning time did flow differently in this world than it did in hers.

 

Kiran looked up at them after her short moment of questioning, and both of them were awaiting patiently.

 

—What’s a dag- that thing? — _Anna couldn’t help but ask._

 

The Summoner proceeded to explain the process of making a daguerreotype as in depth as she knew it (which wasn’t much).

 

—But that’s… — _the Prince couldn’t believe it._ — You can capture an image onto a sheet of… but…

—That’s incredible! — _the Commander was beaming_.— But if Eclat showed that to the King of Nifl, why is it that we had no idea this existed?

—Remember we’ve had no news from them for a long while. — _the Prince had calmed down_.— It wouldn’t surprise me if the art of… that thing, died along with the Great Hero four hundred and three years ago.

—True… but Kiran can replicate it, right? — _the redhead smiled brightly at her._

—I-I mean, maybe? — _the Summoner was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm_.— It’s been a very long time since daguerreotypes were used in my world.

—A lot of things can change in four hundred years, after all. — _the Prince nodded_.— I wouldn’t be surprised if they now have a better method of doing that.

—Yes… and yes, but not quite. — _Kiran commented_.— Yes, a lot of things can change in four hundred years and yes, we certainly have better methods of capturing images. — _Kiran chuckled nervously, she was carrying one in her pocket in that moment, after all_.— But that’s something else this implies: time flows different here than it does in my world.

—It does? — _Anna turned serious_.— Exactly how differently?

—Daguerreotypes were made public in 1839. — _Kiran stated, and the other two were slightly surprised by the huge number of the year._ — When was Eclat summoned, exactly?

—Um- — _the Prince re-focused, turning his attention to the book. He searched in the first pages for a moment before translating._ — This is by the King of Jötun: “He was a man of gentle looks and smart eyes, the same age as my son”. It was mentioned previously that the Prince of Jötun was twenty five years old when the Great Hero arrived one evening. — _Alfonse explained_.— We know from records that he passed away after his wife, at the age of sixty two.

—So sixty two minus twenty five... that's thirty seven; plus four hundred and three. — _Krian made quick math in her head, and the other two seemed, again, surprised. She guessed it was normal if people in that world and that era didn’t normally go to school. Or there wasn’t one, to begin with_.— That’s four hundred and fourty years ago.

—Y-Yes. — _the redhead managed to say. It was clear she hadn’t expected the Summoner to know how to do maths, let alone so quickly._

—Well, by the time I was summoned here, in my world it was the year 2018. — _she simply said_.— That means it’s been a hundred and seventy nine years since the daguerreotype was made public. And that’s if we assume Eclat managed to get his hands on one the moment they were first being sold.

—That’s roughly four hundred years against only a hundred. — _the Prince put that into perspective for the Commander, who was too surprised to react. He himself was shocked_.— Time flows slower in your realm.

—Around four times slower, yeah. — _she crossed her arms in thought._

 

But that was good, wasn’t it?    
Or was it?   
Did Kiran even care at that point? It wasn’t as if she had any plans of returning anyways.

 

They spent another hour reading through the book, or rather, listening to Alfonse translate for them. They learned that, apparently, Eclat’s father had been a commander in the army before retiring to live the rest of his days with his wife. That explained how the Great Hero could still aid them in battle in spite of being a photographer.

Also apparently, and Kiran was just then learning of that while the other two had already known, the gateways to the other worlds didn’t exist during the Great War. They were only discovered later on, long after the conflict had passed.   
And, to be honest, Kiran wasn’t surprised by that after giving it some thought. After all, the first Fire Emblem game had been released in 1990, so if portals appeared with the games, it made sense.

 

Halfway through the book, the Prince gasped silently.

 

—Here’s something interesting…

—What? — _Anna leaned over his shoulder to look at the pages, impatient_.— We should go have lunch in a moment, what is it?

—It says: “... for the relic will guide them to a place known before, yet different”. — _Alfonse translated._ — “To another world, similar to ours, yet filled with heroes of ancient tales.”

—It’s talking about Breidablik’s ability to summon Heroes. — _Kiran noted_.

—Yes, but there’s more. — _Alfonse insisted, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice as he placed a gloved finger on the pages to trace the text, finding where he’d left off_.— “Jötun has built two resting places between the growing kingdoms of Duneyrr. In one, the relic’s power shall rest; the power to choose the place to be guided to, so they shall return when their task is completed”.

—Duneyrr? — _Kiran inquired._

—That’s our continent’s name. — _Anna informed_.— The growing kingdoms must be us and Embla.

—So if the first part talks about Breidablik bringing Heroes from their worlds… — _the Summoner pondered_.— This last bit… it says “the power to choose the place to be guided to”. Does it mean the power there will allow Breidablik to open portals to a specific world?

—But who is supposed to return, then? — _Anna questioned_.

—The Heroes. — _Alfonse suddenly realized_.— It’s the power to send the Heroes to their respective versions of their respective worlds once this is all over.

 

There was silence for a second.

 

—What about the other resting place? — _Kiran looked at the book, and Alfonse turned to it to continue reading._

—It says… “West, in the second, it shall rest an ancient rite. Speak not of this rite. Reveal it to none. Never may the runes be transcribed; for they hold a power beyond our comprehension.” — _the Prince rose from his position over the book, standing straight_.— That's all there is to the second one. The rest are vague directions to the first resting place.

—Write them down somewhere, because we’re going there. — _the Commander stated._ — We need to know how to return the Heroes to their worlds, and whatever that other power is, we should still take a look at the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the rituals of both shrines are never used story-wise, I'm changing that so they are lol
> 
> All the royals present in the story know maths, as well as those who've had military training (though they know way less). The rest probably know 2+2 and what you can get from daily activities like buying and selling stuff, but nowhere near what Kiran knows. And she's not a genious, she merely went through high school and part of college with decent enough grades to pass, but then again that's knowledge humanity acquired over hundreds of years, so she actually knows more... well, almost everything than the rest of the cast.
> 
> Also Anna's already excited about the prospect of photos lmao
> 
> Sharena is still somewhere in the castle asking around


	33. A Trip Across Askr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company set out on a trip across Askr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may not be going on a trip in their favorite rocket ship, but they are going camping! yay!
> 
> Also, there might be minor spoilers here for Echoes and maybe Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, idk

Kiran hummed  _ Heritors of Arcadia _ softly in her room as she packed her stuff. It was late and, according to Anna, they were leaving first thing in the morning the next day towards the resting places they learned about in that ancient book before lunch. They expected to march for two days before getting there, so they would be setting camp at least four times before returning to the castle.   
And, to be completely honest, Kiran was excited.

 

She’d already discussed strategy with the Heroes and a couple of platoon leaders from the guards, deciding who would stay and who would come. They couldn’t just go all of them, yet at the same time it was a bad idea to go only the siblings, the Commander and the Summoner.

 

—It’s pretty probable that we’ll be spotted as we travel. — _Morgan had pointed out during the meeting._ — Though I believe they’ll take the chance to strike at the capital while we’re out instead of attacking us.

—And waste the opportunity to take Kiran’s head? — _Anna questioned._ — I thought we’d agreed Embla was hellbent on killing her.

—Not Embla, really, I think it’s only Prince Bruno and Princess Veronica the ones who want me dead that much. — _the Summoner pondered._ — Considering I probably broke Princess Veronica’s ribs and severely damaged Prince Bruno’s, if not broke them as well, I doubt we’ll be seeing them in at least another week. — _she raised her head to look at the Commander. After all, Bruno was a spellcaster; there was no way he had the build to take a kick from her and return in less than four days._

—Right, that is true. — _Anna nodded._

—The majority of us should stay, in that case. — _Robin had joined the conversation from across the round table, Alm nodding at his side_.— Who is going to be traveling, again?

—For now, Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, Commander Anna, Morgan, Princess Sakura and Lyn. — _Kiran counted._

—That’s still too few people. — _the tactician had crossed his arms, thinking_.

 

In the end, Sonya, Alm, Lukas, Mist, Matthew and L’Arachel would be accompanying them as well tomorrow morning. Robin was left in charge of the rest of the Heroes at the castle, and while Fae had wanted to come, Sophia, Gwendolyn and Lachesis had managed to talk her into staying.

So Kiran was packing her things into a bag Anna had lent her.

 

She was going camping! When had been the last time she’d slept in a tent? Sat by a fireplace? She didn’t remember!   
But, starting tomorrow, they were basically going on a small trip across Askr.   
Kiran couldn’t help but be very giddy about it as she hummed  _ Wonderwall _ now and remembered singing it by a campfire with her classmates when they were still children and friends were the ones who lent you their toys.

 

After making sure everything was neatly packed and she wasn’t forgetting anything, she flopped down on the bed and covered herself with the sheets to try and get some sleep before dawn.

 

Luckily, she had a dreamless slumber.

 

Knocking on her door woke her up when it was still very dark. Her phone stated it was almost one in the morning, and the Summoner channelled all her will to go camping so she could rise from her bed and answer the knocking.

 

—Kiran? — _it was Lyn, her voice soft but audible from across the door._ — Start getting ready, Commander Anna says we leave in five minutes.

—Right, I’ll be there. — _she simply said, hearing the Sacaean walk away from her door and towards the main hall._

 

And five minutes later Kiran was by the foyer along with Matthew, L’Arachel, Lyn, Anna, the Prince, Lukas and Alm, waiting for the rest to appear.    
Sharena jogged in from one of the corridors, followed suit by Sonya. Not so long after did Mist, Sakura and Morgan run in.   
Apparently, they were going to take one of the hawks with them in case contact became urgent.

 

Jakob, Draug, Roderick and two other guards were by the gates to see them off, and eight minutes after the intended time the group was marching out of the town in a peaceful silence.

 

It was gorgeous.

As they walked through the fields, Kiran couldn’t help but look all around her. The moon on the horizon, the stars, the leaves of grass wet with droplets of the mist and fog of the night, reflecting the moon’s shine like tiny diamonds scattered all across the fields. It was simply breathtaking.   
It was also fucking freezing.

 

_ “It's frigging frigid. You're fit for flu in February without fleece, flannel, fully fledged furnace or fire.” _ resounded in her mind, and she had to suppress a chuckle so as to not look weird.

 

She had a long sleeved shirt under her robe, and a cape on top of that; and still felt rather cold. But she guessed it would go away with the walking and continued on.

 

The group was flanked by the horses of both Lyn and L’Arachel, the Commander marching at the front followed closely by the siblings, Alm and Lukas closing the formation. They had all borrowed capes from the guards, and for once they actually looked like a coordinated group with uniforms and stuff.   
Kiran had to admit, though, now that there were no pressing matters on her and she seemed to be the most relaxed one in the group (aside from L’Arachel, who was very much enjoying herself), that the Prince’s usual white cape suited him more than that dark gray one they had on now.

 

Hours passed and the sun rose to shine above them. They reached a small town at around eight in the morning and stopped to have breakfast, continuing immediately after and leaving Kiran with the need to explore the town, if only just a little bit.   
But they had to move onwards.

 

The rest of the day was spent walking. They took a break of five minutes every hour, and a slightly longer one at around midday to have lunch. Before long, night had fallen upon them again and they were searching for somewhere to set camp.

They veered off the path a bit until they found a small meadow between the trees and decided to stop there for the night.

 

—Right, we’ll put our tents in a circle surrounding the fireplace. — _Anna stated._ — Any volunteers to go collect wood?

 

Kiran immediately jumped at the opportunity, and so she set out with Alm to collect firewood.

 

She wasn’t going to lie, she was rather scared. For some reason she hadn’t realized they’d have to go into the thicket of trees to get the logs and sticks, but there they were. Kiran had never been a fan of darkness and dark places in general, what with the constant childish fear of  _ something  _ being right where she couldn’t see, but she knew how to put up with it. And if it was hard to do it alone in her parent’s house or in her dorm, then it was even harder out there in the woods of a world new to her.

 

To her relief, it only took them a couple of minutes to gather enough firewood to be deemed sufficient. They returned to the meadow, finding that all tents had been made and rested neatly around a patch of dirt in the grass.

Alm and her placed the wood down and left it to Lyn and Lukas to start a fire.

 

—How’s the tent organization? — _Kiran asked to the group by the wood, dusting off her gloves from the bits of dirt the logs had in them_.

—Right, nice timing. — _Anna looked up from the ground and faced her_.— I wanted your help for that.

—We have four tents. — _Mist informed her_.— I was thinking we could sleep in groups of three.

—That’d make it twelve people, and we are thirteen. — _Kiran corrected, and the girl faced her with a blank expression for a moment before counting the group again._

—True, forgot to count myself. — _Mist chuckled apologetically._ — There will have to be a group of four, in that case.

—What about the siblings? — _the Summoner turned to Anna._

—What about them? — _the redhead simply said, shrugging_.— They’ll be sharing tents with us as well. They’re here as members of the Order, not as the Prince and Princess of Askr. — _she added._ — They don’t get special treatment.

—Alright, then. — _Kiran was a bit surprised, but guessed it made sense_.— We’re eight women and five men. Either we group four of the boys in one tent and leave one with two girls, or leave one girl with two boys.

—I think we can group them like the former. — _Sakura spoke softly, her gaze searching the camp for the five of them for a second_.— Leave the Prince with his sister, no? I don’t see how else could we make it.

—That’s fine by me. — _Sharena joined the conversation with a bright smile, having overheard them from the side_.— He doesn’t snore, so I have no problems.

—That’d still mean another girl has to sleep with you two. — _Mist pondered, when a thought came to her_.— We can narrow it down to Kiran and Commander Anna.

—What? — _the Summoner was confused_.— Why me?

—Great idea! — _the Princess beamed, but suddenly realized something and her expression fell into something more neutral, as if she was considering it. Kiran guessed she wanted to share a tent with her because obviously, but why was she so conflicted? Did she want to also share a tent with-?_

 

Kiran stopped her train of thoughts for a second.   
The Princess wanted to share a tent with Anna?   
Was she-?

 

—I think it’d better be me in there. — _the redhead said in a knowing and tired tone, bringing Kiran back to the topic at hands_.— I’d rather Kiran not have to go through that.

—Hey, I don’t kick around that much! — _Sharena pouted, though the Summoner was certain there were subtle hints of happiness in her eyes._ — It’s not my fault I look like a messy sleeper when compared to my brother! Everyone looks like a messy sleeper when compared to Alfonse!

—Would you mind terribly not shouting that around, Sharena?! — _Alfonse protested from the other side of the soon-to-be fireplace, finishing securing the last tent to the ground with Morgan’s help._

—Sorry! — _she shouted back in an apologetic yet not-so-sorry tone_.

—That’d be two tents dealt with! — _Mist smiled proudly._ — Now we have to split the six of us remaining into the other two.

—I say we leave Lyn and Sonya with L’Arachel. — _Kiran looked at the two girls, who also exchanged glances_.— I don’t think it’s a good idea to share a tent with L’Arachel. Believe me.

 

When everything was properly secured, the group split for a moment to leave their bags inside the tents. Around that time, the two in charge of starting the fire managed to get a decent flame going and called the rest over.

They sat around the fireplace eating a simple dinner in mostly silence, too focused eating and getting warmed by the fire to chat.   
It was only after everyone had finished eating that Sharena piped up.

 

—Oh, I know! — _the Princess exclaimed, sitting back down between Anna and Kiran_. 

 

The Summoner had, for some reason, ended up sitting between the siblings; and she was rather distracted trying not to pay attention to the way the flames illuminated the Prince’s face. Not only that, but since it was thirteen of them, they were almost bundled up around the flame.   
It wasn’t helping that Sharena was the one speaking, meaning Alfonse was looking in her overall direction. As if it wasn’t enough having their knees pressed together (as everyone else’s, due to the lack of space).

 

Kiran ultimately resorted to sitting with her legs in front of her. But since she was so close to the fire, she had to hug her knees. Still, when the Prince shuffled closer to her without coming into contact so as to give the rest of the members some of the recently liberated space, the Summoner grasped her trousers silently and tried not to squeal out her nervousness.   
Her crush was starting to get out of hand.

 

—What about your world, Kiran? — _Matthew’s calm voice brought her back to reality_.

—… — _she stayed silent for a second, blinking, not knowing what to say. Shit, she’d missed the conversation, she had no idea what were they talking about._ — Um, what about it?

—Stories! — _the Princess spoke at her side, nudging her shoulder friendly._ — You weren’t listening? — _she asked in a funny tone, and the Summoner could only shake her head no with an apologetic smile on her face_.— We were talking about campfire stories! Does your world have the custom to do that?

—Oh. — _Kiran realized. Of course they were talking about that_.— Yeah, it’s quite the main event when you go camping. — _she smiled softly, noticing Sharena’s expression brightening with wonder_.— Aside from eating and singing, that is.

—You sing around a campfire? — _Lyn was curious_.— That’s interesting. In Sacae, we would play wind instruments, but not sing.

—Same goes for Hoshido. — _Sakura smiled shyly_.— There’s hyms and chants sometimes, but never singing.

—Chants around a campfire? — _Alm was surprised_.— Can’t that get rather eerie?

—Not if you’re used to it. — _the Hoshidan shrugged with her ever-present gentle smile_.

—But that’s a great idea! — _L’Arachel commented._ — Singing is a wonderful way to pass time anyways.

—You said your companions don’t follow along, though. — _Morgan pointed out, and the valkyrie turned to look at him_.— I think Kiran means group-singing.

—Morgan’s right. — _the Summoner chuckled, hugging her knees closer and leaning her head on them, facing the Princess_.— When you go camping, you usually go with a group of friends. During the campfire there’s always a moment when everyone just… starts singing the first song that comes to their minds, and it just snowballs from there.

—It just snowballs from there…? — _Sharena repeated, confused._

—Er, it just starts getting louder and louder as everyone stands up to dance and stuff. — _Kiran tried to explain._

—So it becomes like a party! — _Mist concluded, and the Summoned nodded to that_.

 

The conversation continued on, but Kiran turned her attention to the flames, resting her chin on her knees. If there was one thing she was missing, was singing aloud and listening to music. She wasn’t particularly good at singing, but at least she didn’t suck at it. It was just that she hadn’t gotten many chances to do that without being weird.   
Singing, at least. She knew it was going to be a hard task to find some way to listen to her music in this world.

 

Kiran decided to pay attention to the conversation again after a moment of self-reflection.

 

—No, if I’m being honest. — _Lukas smiled politely, shrugging_.— There wasn’t much time for that during the war.

—Yes, but you’ve had other twenty-something years of your life before the war. — _Alm chuckled next to him._

—I was never one to leave the manor if there was no reason to. — _the soldier simply said_.— Books were far more interesting than hearing the rest of the nobles complain.

—But what about you? — _Alfonse inquired._

—Never left the village until the war started, so no. — _Alm scratched the back of his head, rather embarrassed_.

—And you, Sonya? — _the Princess turned to the mage_.

—Lived in a priory most of my life, so me neither. — _Sonya rested her chin on her palm_.— Besides, mercenaries aren’t really into that kind of stuff.

—Hm, well I do! — _Mist crossed her arms in thought_.— The guys would tell them to me and my brother, thought not around a campfire. Plus, I don’t really remember most of them.

—Well, surely Kiran knows some. — _the Commander turned to her from Sharena’s other side._

—… — _the Summoner stayed silent again. How was it that she always managed to miss the important parts of the conversation?! She just took a wild guess_.— Campfire stories?

—Yes! — _the Princess chimed in, blocking her view of the redhead accidentally._ — Only Lyn, Matthew and L’Arachel know some here, but they say they’re too long and not ideal before going to bed.

—If theirs are not ideal before going to bed, then mines are not ideal for night-time in general. — _Kiran chuckled._ — The best stories for a campfire are the horror ones.

—Right? — _Matthew grinned from across the flames_.— At least someone here knows that.

 

In the end, no stories were told and they all went to sleep to their respective tents. They still had at least three nights of camping before returning to the castle, so Kiran wouldn’t be surprised if halfway through Sharena just asked to have any story told over the campfire, even if it wasn’t usually told in that scenario.

Not that she had anything against that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CONFLICTING FEELINGS ON HOW THE PLOT'S PLAYING OUT IN FEH HHHHHHHH  
> *breathes in*  
> Hear me out:  
> 1\. Please tell me you've seen Hríd. Please. P l e a s e. He's beautiful I c a n ' t  
> 2\. We've known for a couple of chapters now that there's a traitor. (Well, not really a traitor; it's actually more than probably Loki posing as someone, but we'll call them traitor for now.) But now that it's been oficialy said in-story, I'm starting to doubt my original suspect. I first thought it was Ylgr, but now I have the strange feeling that she might not be and IS just knows that we know Ylgr is obviously the traitor on the team, therefore will make someone else the traitor or has otherwise been doing a great job at misdirection.  
> 3\. I fear someone's going to die. Again. And if someone doesn't die, then someone who isn't Ylgr will turn out to be the traitor.  
> 4\. I think we can bank on Hríd not being the traitor here, idk I just can't see how he would be specially considering he's the one to point it out knowing it's a terrible thing to do when you've just joined a group of ppl who don't know you.  
> 5\. Despite how things turn out, something's going to happen to Fjorm. And it's going to be either her dying, or turning out to be the traitor. I mean, she was let off under Laegjarn's supervision anyways, she could very well still be there and the one we have is Loki. It's not as if you can't fodder her off (though that's probably bc you could also get her from a Legendary Banner). My final take on her is that a) whatever she did a couple of chapters ago that caused her coughing ordeal is eventually going to kill her or b) she's actually Loki in disguise  
> 6\. I've heard some ppl saying that the ones from Nifl can't catch colds, and while I'm not sure if that's true or otherwise don't remember it being mentioned in-game, that's another flag for Fjorm being Loki if you make her whole coughing ordeal a simple cold and not a result of whatever she did back then that'll eventually kill her.
> 
> Forgive my rambling lmao
> 
> So yeah, we have camping this time and since Kiran doesn't feel the usual dread of the war on her now that they're in a little trip, her feelings for the princey are gettin all over the place lol
> 
> Also when I was younger I thought adults didn't fear darkness and being alone in it at all, so I guessed I'd grow out of it eventually  
> But it turns out you don't grow out of that fear; you just learn how to shove it to the back of your mind and pretend everything's fine cause there's probably kids around and otherwise nobody's gonna do it for you so you gotta man up


	34. By the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and Alfonse have a heart-to-heart, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you some light ~angst~ that's actually very much needed and I had to do this at some point so bear with me
> 
> Also this is one of those scenes that are way too long and self-contained to be a part of a chapter, so I have to give them one of their own.

Kiran had a nightmare, again.

 

When she woke up, her hand immediately shot to her mouth so her heavy breathing would be silenced and Sakura and Mist could continue to sleep soundly. She was clenching the sheets with all her might, her body pressing onto the cloth over the grass in an attempt to stop trembling.   
  


Her phone indicated it was still eleven thirty. She didn’t want to go back to sleep, not if she was risking another one of those dreams. But she couldn’t just stay there, her shuffling would surely wake the girls up or, on the other hand, she’d fall asleep again.   
She was tired.

 

Kiran picked the cape from over her bag at the side, put her boots on and walked out of the tent as silently as she could, putting the cape over her nightgown and holding it close with her hands. It was chilly outside, but the campfire hadn’t been put out and she planned on sitting there to calm down a bit.

So she walked over there and sat down, bundling up in the cape and hugging her knees for extra warmth.

 

A good five minutes went by, the only sounds aside from the subtle breeze and the crickets being the cracking of the flames and Kiran’s soft humming. She heard one tent flap open and close again, going silent immediately.   
Had she woken someone up? No way, she hadn’t been humming that loudly, had she?

 

Soft steps approached her position on the grass before stopping at her side.

 

—Kiran? — _it was Alfonse, his voice so muted and low she could’ve sworn she almost got goosebumps. The Summoner turned her head upwards to see him properly. The Prince was also enveloped in the dark cape and had a bit of a bedhead_.— Oh. — _he simply said, as if finally realizing it was indeed her_.— Sorry, I’m not used to seeing you with your hair down like that. — _well that explained it_.— May I? — _he smiled calmly, pointing to the grass at her side._

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that, returning her gaze to the fire. She was about to tell him that, again, he had no need to ask; but Alfonse sat down without waiting for a reply before she could even open her mouth to talk.   
Even if she’d wanted to, she couldn’t. She’d gone silent from the realization of what was happening and the fact that her hair was indeed down and rather messy.   
Kiran felt very self-conscious for a moment.

 

—Why are you out here? — _Alfonse broke her train of thought, voice gentle and hushed, also bundled up in the cape_.— You do know tomorrow will be a long day, don’t you?

—I know. — _Kiran focused on the fire. Fortunately, she was way too tired to be getting nervous about her stupid feelings problem._ — I… I couldn’t sleep, that’s all.

—Excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but the chances you’ll fall asleep here are very slim. — _he simply said, his gaze landing on the campfire as well._ — You should go back to your tent and try.

 

The Summoner sighed.   
Silence fell upon them for a couple of seconds before Alfonse turned to look at her, awaiting a reply. When he found her tired yet melancholic expression, however, something occurred to him.

 

—Unless that’s what you want. — _he mumbled, mostly to himself though she caught it anyways_.— Is there something wrong?

 

Kiran didn’t really want to tell him, but…

 

—Do you… want to talk about it? _—he offered, tone even quieter than before and with clear worry in his voice_.

 

He trusted in her. He trusted in her with his life. The least she could do was trust him back, even if it was for something as childish as a bad dream.   
She’d promised to herself, in the end; she was going to be the trusted partner and friend he needed.

 

—I had a nightmare.

 

Silence fell between them again as she rested her chin on her knees and waited for a chuckle, a laugh,  _ something _ .

 

—… Is that so? — _he finally spoke. His tone was gentle, calm; Kiran hadn’t expected that_.

—Yeah… — _she sighed. There was silence for a moment as she pondered whether to tell him or not, ultimately deciding there was really no excuse not to. It was obvious he knew that wasn’t the whole truth, so not saying anything was only going to worry him more._ — Truth is, I’ve been having nightmares for the past few days.

—And you’d rather not sleep if it means risking another one? — _he inquired._

—I know it’s childish. — _she tried to make up an excuse._ — I know it is, and I also know I should be using any sleep I can get these days; but I just don’t want to. — _she clenched the cape_.— I don’t want to see those things again, I… — _she sighed. War was starting to take a toll on her_.— I don’t even know why I’m having these dreams, it’s not as if I’ve never seen people getting killed. Heck, I’ve probably seen worse things, yet for some reason…!

—It doesn’t matter how many terrible things you’ve seen, nothing can prepare you for what it feels to have it happen to you. — _Alfonse said in a serious, yet still gentle tone_.— It didn’t prepare me, at least. Hearing Father talk about it, watching the castle and the town get raided; nothing prepared me for the first time I stepped onto the battlefield as a member of the Order. — _there was a silent sigh as he looked back at the flames_.— I can’t speak for neither you nor your world, but sometimes one doesn’t realize how badly something is affecting them until… when, something like this starts to happen. It took me about a week, it took Sharena less than it; and we both grew up surrounded by conflict and war. — _he paused_.— I don’t know about you, but to only start feeling like this after so long...

—… — _Kiran pondered over it for a second._ — My world doesn’t have war as you know it. — _she started softly, slowly_.— But it’s filled with almost constant violence, for some more than for others. If you grow up where there’s a relative peace and life never gets you down a dangerous path, you still see violence everywhere. — _she hugged her knees tighter. It was starting to get colder now._ — It’s so common it almost loses the impact it’s supposed to have on you. It comes to a point where you’ve seen it all, nothing really bothers you anymore and there’s no internal feeling of compassion or even pity. — _she sighed silently._ — Maybe I became unable to be bothered by violence, at some point.

—Living it for yourself must’ve been slowly breaking that barrier you had. — _Alfonse said softly, and Kiran thought it made sense_.— It only took you so long because you were… used to it.

—I felt so safe in this little trip, I almost felt like a child again. — _the Summoner muttered, clenching the cape. Why was she even telling him that?!_ — For a moment I forgot we were in the middle of a war. But then that… damned nightmare came back and it hit me like a truck at full speed. — _she spat in a hushed tone, her voice quivering, not really thinking through what she was saying. Alfonse was disconcerted for a moment by the strange word, but just assumed it was something big or heavy and continued listening._ — I don’t want to go sleep again. I’ve had enough of it while I’m awake, I’d rather not have to live it through again as I sleep.

—Kiran… — _the Prince looked at her with a strange expression on his face. She didn’t dare turn to face him, she was controlling her breathing with all her might and holding back that frustrating feeling of wanting to cry_.— I’m sorry.

 

The tone he used for that caught her off guard. He sounded… pained? Why?   
As her mind went blank for a second and so did all her emotions, she managed to raise her head slightly and look at him.

 

—I’m sorry. — _he repeated, gaze downcast onto the grass in front of him and the logs on the campfire_.— I’m sorry for dragging you into this war. It was me who suggested Commander Anna to go and try raising Breidablik, see if the Great Hero decided to appear. — _Alfonse closed his eyes for a moment_.— In the ancient book we found the other day, there was a small passage written by the then eldest Princess of Jötun, the one responsible for summoning the first Great Hero. She talked about how bad she felt for bringing Eclat there, a man who dedicated his life to capturing beautiful moments, to a brutal war with no real hopes of winning. — _he opened his eyes_.— I believe I understand how she felt. And if we manage to acquire the power to return Heroes to their worlds, then once this is all over… — _he paused_.— We could help you find a way back home.

 

There was silence for a moment as Kiran’s mind tried to register what he’d just said. Send her home? No! She didn’t want that! Getting summoned to Askr had probably been the best thing to happen to her in a long while.   
She wanted to talk, but felt the trembling on her arms and the knot on her throat and suddenly she was afraid to say anything.

 

At her lack of response, or reaction in general, the Prince slowly tuned to look at her. With the way the fire illuminated his face, Kiran almost felt as if she was calming down a little. But his eyes widened in silent surprise the moment he laid eyes on her, and again her heart returned to her throat. Why was he surprised? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Her chest hurt and it was getting cold and she could  _ see _ the Prince’s expression turn into one of guilt and worry.

 

—Kiran…? — _he asked in that same tone from the beginning, hushed, as his hand slowly traveled from his side to her face._

 

Her breath caught in her throat and the small, almost inaudible noise that came out, along with the Prince’s hand touching her cheek, snapped her back to her five senses.   
His thumb brushed carefully under her eye and she realized-   
She was… crying?

 

—Is it something I said? — _Alfonse asked gently, worried, wiping away her tears_.— I’m sorry, I-

—No- don’t be. — _she managed to muster, looking away and therefore breaking contact with his hand. She brought her own to her face, gripping the cape, and tried not to seem rash as she wiped away her tears with it_.— I don’t know why I started crying, I apologise. — _Kiran calmed herself down to a more normal, yet still inevitably melancholic, tone. Now that she had been snapped from her train of thoughts, she breathed in slowly_.— I appreciate the intentions, Prince, but… — _there was a pause_.— Truth is, I don’t want to go back to my world.

 

Alfonse went silent in surprise for a second.

 

—You… don’t?

—I’d rather stay here. — _she nodded_.— That is, if it’s fine with the Order-

—It’s fine, it’s fine. — _he assured her, still somewhat surprised_.— I’m- Well, Sharena will certainly be happy to hear that, and I’ll be glad to have you around. — _the Prince fumbled over his words, calming down from the impression. Was he… relieved?_ — But, are you certain? Your family, your friends; they’re all over there, no?

—… Not my family. — _she shuffled on her place, trying to bundle up tighter to get more warmth_.— And sure, my friends might miss me… or at least I hope they will. — _she paused, chuckling. She’d sounded like Tobin right there_.— But I still think I’ll be happier here than back there.

 

The Prince looked at her for a moment, replaying her words on his head in silence, and she shuffled again to bundle up yet tighter.   
Kiran knew. She’d only mentioned it for an instant, but she  _ knew _ he wanted to ask about her family. And if he did, she’d tell him. Why not? She didn’t mind talking about it, she just found it weird to mention it at any time given.

 

But then she heard him shuffle closer and wrap an arm around her shoulders, surrounding her with his cape.   
Her mind went blank for a second, and he pulled her close to his side.   
It was warm.

 

None of them said a word. Kiran didn’t dare. She was already too scared of him hearing her heart thumping so hard against her chest it would burst out any instant to even oper her mouth.   
And, to be completely honest, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

 

Sadly, though, all good things had to come to an end.   
Kiran was just glad it lasted more than she expected it to.

 

—W-Well. — _the Prince spoke up, in a hushed tone that almost sounded nervous for a second. He pulled away from the sort of embrace it was_.— You should really go to sleep, as should I.

—Yeah, I guess. — _Kiran sighed, tired, trying to act calm and relaxed. She wasn’t, but it turned out as a fine enough attempt considering how bad she was_.

 

She stood up, Alfonse imitating her a second after, and dusted herself off.   
She pulled all her confidence from Naga knew where and faced him.

 

—Goodnight. — _she smiled softly_.— And… thank you.

 

The Prince gave her a smile she’d never seen before on him. It was warm, it was gentle, it was caring; she had no idea how bad that smile could turn out to be for her, but she didn’t care.

 

—Sleep well. — _he told her with that same smile_.

 

And she did.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope what Kiran is feeling makes sense, bc I don't consider myself a normal human being in regards to how I feel about stuff  
> So yeah.
> 
> Also, Alfonse is starting to realize what he's truly feeling, and is even more confused now bc not long ago he had a whole other heart-to-heart with Kiran where he admitted he actually considered her a friend  
> The poor boy
> 
> Kiran's a part of the "cero faith left in humanity" group of people  
> The same group of ppl that has to watch some of those real life heroes videos on youtube from time to time to get on with their lives bc sometimes it's really hard to care for anyone anymore when the world's going to shit lmao
> 
> Also also, in case it's getting confusing:  
> During the Great War, Jötun had two royal siblings (a girl as the eldest and a boy as the youngest, the one who was the same age as Eclat when he arrived), Nifl had three royal kids (two girls as the eldest and second and a boy as the third), Askr had one "royal" boy (they weren't a kindom yet, same goes for Embla), Embla had two "royal" girls and Múspell had a royal boy as well.


	35. The Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company reach the first resting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any spoilers here, so enjoy  
> Also, I highly recomend you listen to the song in this part while Kiran sings it, so you can get a better idea of what's going on

Well, sort of.   
She at least didn’t have another nightmare, thank Naga for that; but she had another one of those strange dreams again.

This time, she still felt as if she was underwater. There was no sound from the wind or the flames, but the faint sound of the woman calling for her was louder and clearer now.   
Kiran could almost make out the words “Great Hero” in an urgent tone.

 

The day continued with more marching. There were no accidents, and Kiran spent most of the march looking around and taking in the view.   
They’d walked out of the green extensive fields surrounding the capital and were now entering a lush forest-like area that didn’t completely cover their view. There were certainly more trees than before, but it wasn’t like taking a stroll through a thin path in the woods.

 

Out of the team, L’Arachel and her were the most enthusiastic ones. Lyn seemed to be enjoying herself, just like Alm and Mist, while the rest were all calmed and relaxed about it.   
Anna was relatively serious, thought Kiran thought it normal considering she was the one in charge; and the Prince was lost in thoughts through most of the day.

 

When night fell upon them, the team decided to stop and set camp next to a lake so big, Kiran could barely see the other shore.

 

—That’s an island, though. — _the Commander pointed if out when the Summoner commented on it_.

—What?! — _Kiran was surprised. An island inside of the lake? How big was it, then?_

—Yes, the other shore is on the opposite side. — _the Princess smiled brightly._

 

Alm and her went back to the woods for a moment as the rest made the tents, and ten minutes after the group was bundled up in front of the fireplace, just like the previous day.

 

—So, are we telling stories? — _Matthew grinned mischievously once they’d finished eating dinner._

—Not of the kinds you’re thinking about! — _Sakura at his side scooted closer to Mist, scared._ — I want to sleep well tonight.

—Me too. — _Alm chuckled_.

—Are you sure? — _the spy continued in an eerie tone._ — You know, you’re right; sometimes it’s better not to know. — _he smiled in stark contrast with his tone, giving it a creepy vibe._

—Matthew! — _Lyn elbowed him in the stomach, gently but getting her point across. He simply smirked unapologetically_.

—He’s right though. — _Sonya added in that one tone, making Sakura pout sheepishly._

—Surely there’s something else we can do. — _Lukas decided to intervene, seeing the Hoshidan scrambling to say something_.

—I-I agree! — _Sakura immediately joined, sitting straight._

—Something else…? — _Mist seemed to ponder over it._

—Oh, I know! — _Sharena piped up_.— We can sing!

—Great idea, princess! — _Matthew grinned_.— We can chant around the fireplace-

—Stop it. — _Lyn simply said, and the spy held off a laugh._

—What do you propose we sing? — _the Prince spoke up in a calm tone, probably for the first time in the entire day. So he had been indeed just lost in thoughts? Kiran sure hoped it was that. She was trying to not acknowledge the connection between what happened last night by the fireplace and Alfonse suddenly being silent._

—Uh… I don’t know? — _Sharena shrugged, turning to face Kiran, who gulped_.— Care to sing something for us, Kiran?

—Why me…? — _the Summoner inquired._

—Well, you were the one who said singing by the fireplace was common in your world. — _Anna chuckled, liking where this was going._

—Besides, I want to hear you singing! — _L’Arachel joined in, and Morgan at her side nodded with a smile_.— I’ve overheard you humming a couple of times, and the melodies all sound so different from what I’m used to.

—My thoughts exactly. — _Lyn also nodded_.

 

Kiran sighed in defeat. To be fair, she had no major problems with that, it was just the usual nerves of singing in front of an audience and, most importantly, in front of the one she was unfortunately crushing on.

She took her phone out of her pocket and searched for the guitar-only melody of the first song that came to her mind.

 

—What’s that? — _the Princess leaned closer, looking at the phone_.— It’s glowing!

—It’s a device that can do many things. — _Kiran simply said. One day she’d explain, but today was not that day._ — One of which is recording sounds.

—It can record sounds? — _Morgan was fascinated._ — Truly?

—Mmm-hm, and I need the melody to sing along. — _the Summoner nodded_.

—What sort of melody? You mean it can record and then play the sounds? — _Alfonse inquired, intrigue and excitement written large on his expression_.

—Yeah. — _Kiran couldn’t help but smile. It was relieving to see him back to his nerd self after an entire day of silence_.— For this one, I need the melody of a guitar.

—So there are also guitars on your world… — _the Prince pondered mostly to himself._

 

It took her a couple of seconds more to find an only guitar version of  _ Welcome Home _ , by Radical Face. It was a song her friends would sometimes sing at the dorm really early in the mornings or really late in the night.

 

—Alright, brace yourselves; I haven’t sung this one in a while. — _Kiran declared with a chuckle, tapping the video to play and setting it with the screen down on her knee, at max volume._

 

The melody began to flow from her smartphone in a gentle tone, such was the song. The team all shuffled in their places, leaning closer to the source of sound with hushed “whoas” and amused sounds.

In cue with her memory of the song, Kiran began clapping softly at the beat of the guitar, humming the vocal sounds she remembered present at the first seconds of the song.

She silently cleared her throat and brought the lyrics to her mind, her clapping ceasing for a moment.

 

_ Sleep,  _ _  
_ _ don’t visit _

 

Her clapping continued, softly, and everyone was paying close attention to the lyrics. To be honest, part of them had half-expected it to be in another language, so they were slightly surprised when they understood the first line.  
The royal siblings the most out of everyone.

 

_ so I choke on sun, _ _  
_ _ and the days blur into one _

_ And the backs of my eyes _ _  
_ _ hum with things I’ve never done _

 

The clapping ceased again as the tempo slowed down slightly. Kiran decided to close her eyes so as to not see everyone’s attention on her.   
Specially the Prince’s.

 

_ Sheets _ _  
_ _ are swaying _

 

The speed picks up, and the clapping returns.

 

_ from an old clothesline _ __  
_ Like a row of captured ghosts _ __  
__  
Over old dead grass  
__ was never much, but we’ve made the most

 

The tempo increases, and so does her clapping. The chorus was a difficult part of the song, but she manages to pull the courage to sing through it properly as the words of advice from her friends one evening of study ring in her mind.

 

_ Welcome home... _ __  
_ Home... _ __  
_ Home... _ _  
_ __ Home...

 

After the long and relatively loud chorus comes another quieter segment, where the clapping dies down and Kiran is pretty sure she’s smiling by that point.

 

_ Ships _ _  
_ _ are launching _

 

She claps again, hearing someone clapping along with her, probably having figured out the way the song plays out. It’s a rather insecure clapping, but it adds nicely to the melody and the Summoner’s smile widens.

 

_ from my chest _ _  
_ _ Some have names but most do not _

_ If you find one, please _ _  
_ _ let me know what piece I’ve lost _

 

The music slows down again and her clapping stops, the additional one going silent immediately after. Kiran’s favourite part of the song approaches and it just feels nice to be able to sing again like that.

 

_ Peel _ _  
_ _ the scars from _

 

She resumes the clapping.

 

_ off my back _ _  
_ _ I don’t need them anymore _

_ You can throw them out _ _  
_ _ or keep them in your mason jars _

 

The Summoner has to take a deep breath before the chorus, and the speed picks up.

 

__ I ’ve come home…   
Home...   
Home...   
Home…

 

As the melody shifts a bit and the singing stops for a moment, Kiran dares to open her eyes and see the Heroes around her. Most of them have closed their eyes as well, some with smiles in their faces as they enjoy the sweet melody coming from her phone.   
She tries to keep her calm as she sees, from the corner of her eyes, the Prince staring at her with an unreadable expression that might just border on awe.   
The clapping continues with the final part of the song.

 

_ All my nightmares escape my head _ _  
_ _ Bar the door, please don’t let them in _

_ You were never supposed to leave _ _  
_ _ Now my head’s splitting at the seams _

_ And I don’t know if I… can-! _

 

The speed dies down for a second as Kiran hums along the song to the last stretches of lyrics, where the pace picks up a little and the clapping continues faster than ever.

 

_ Here… _ _  
_ _ Beneath my lungs _

_ I feel thumbs… _

_ Press into my skin again _

 

The song continues with more humming and clapping for a while before inevitably coming to an end.

 

There is silence for a moment after the music ends. Kiran opens her eyes and, after her curiosity gets the best of her, dares to glance sideways to the Prince.   
He just continues to stare at her in silence.

 

Calmed clapping rises from the Heroes and Sharena tackles her in a hug from which the Summoner recovers immediately after being pushed dangerously close to Alfonse.

 

—That was great! — _the Princess is beaming, and Kiran supposes it was completely worth it_.— Are all the songs in your world as beautiful as that one?

—No, but there are plenty of other good ones, some maybe better. — _Kiran chuckles_.

 

They go to sleep to their respective tents, and Kiran is almost afraid for a second to fall asleep. She does, however, because she can’t afford to be tired the next day.   
Or anytime, in general.

 

Luckily, she doesn’t have a nightmare.

 

However, she again has that strange dream and it’s starting to get worrying.   
This time, she can almost clearly make out what the woman is saying, thought the sensation of being underwater isn’t entirely gone.   
She begs her, even more urgent than before (bordering on distraught), to save someone.

 

“ _ Save her, oh Great Hero _ __  
_ please, _ _  
_ __ save… her… ”

 

In fact, that last one had been so worrying, Kiran had decided to tell the Askran trio in the morning.

 

—I’m sorry, but for how long have you been having these dreams? — _the Prince inquired after she told them, the “why didn’t you say this earlier” question clear in his tone._

—I, uh… I’m not sure? — _Kiran fidgeted apologetically with her fingers. His gaze was somehow more intense that morning_.— I thought it was merely another one of my repetitive dreams that mean nothing! But it’s been getting weirder and weirder and somehow the woman seems more desperate everytime I see her…

—And you don’t recognize her? — _the Commander was, at least, more calmed._

—I swear I’ve never seen her before. — _the Summoner insisted._

 

Sharena had looked at her brother and the redhead with a worried expression, and the other two had exchanged glances of “well, there’s nothing we can do about that”.   
So they’d folded the tents and continued marching northwest.

 

It was around midday when they spotted some kind of structure far ahead. The closer they got, the more obvious it became that said structure was actually a rather well-kept ruin of something.   
The faces of the royal siblings and the redhead told everyone that those were probably the ruins or what was left of the resting place they were searching for.

 

Kiran admired the view as they walked in. Most of the pillars were intact, some with moss and cracks while others stood strong and unfaced. The patches of light that filtered through the trees gave it a peaceful look, with particles of dust floating around, indicating the place had been abandoned long ago.   
She couldn’t help but marvel at what she was seeing, and it was clear some of the Heroes were as well.

 

The team entered the shrine/temple propper and searched around the walls and decayed stone slabs with the help of small spheres of light L’Arachel had created.

 

—Hey, this one looks significant. — _Morgan pointed out from somewhere within the shrine, his voice echoing through the walls and chambers._

 

As Kiran and the siblings walked towards his voice, Anna began issuing orders to a group of them to guard the entrance just in case.

 

—Which one? — _the Prince asked once Morgan was with them._

—Here. — _the aspiring tactician pointed to a big stone slab resting heavily over some sort of stone altar._

 

Alfonse pushed the sphere of light following them closer to the slab rather awkwardly, since he didn’t know exactly how that thing worked.   
Once it was properly illuminated, the Princess gasped softly.

 

—Good eye! — _she exclaimed, her tone a bit hushed due to the echo around them_.— There’s definitely some sort of writing engraved here… — _Sharena turned to the Prince_.— Can you read it, brother?

—Well, it is ancient Askran, though the letters are very worn… — _he brushed off some dust from the engravings carefully_.— It’s very old, let’s see… — _there was a pause as he read._ — "In remembrance of Askr, the Great Pathfinder, we here inscribe..." — _there was another pause_.— There’s some unidentifiable symbols here, and then “Find you here a fragment of the god-dragon Askr's Rite of Return...” — _he went silent as he caught up with what he was translating_.— “Bring forth the power.. in the god-dragon’s jewels of…” — _his brow furrowed_.— There’s another bunch of symbols that are too worn to be read, and then… — _he kept on reading._ — It says the jewels are supposed to be in this very shrine, and that we’re supposed to “load the relic” with said things. — _he turned to face them_.— I’m… not sure what it means by that.

—If it’s asking us to load Breidablik, then I know how to do it. — _Kiran crossed her arms in thought, and the Prince smiled at her for a second before getting suddenly confused by something_.— Though we need to find those “jewels” for that.

 

Alfonse nodded, serious, and the group continued searching inside the shrine.   
It didn’t take them long to find a hidden chamber containing a small pedestal in the middle, with a hole in the ceiling bathing light over the object on it, marking it clearly as something important.   
Upon closer inspection, it was a small sphere of quartz, very similar to the orbs of the summoning stone, though this one shone with several colors at the same time.

 

Kiran was about to pick it from the pedestal when the Prince’s gloved hand caught hers before and lowered it to her side before releasing it.   
Her heart was confused by the sudden action.

 

—There’s another inscription here, brother. — _Sharena pointed out, leaning forward and looking at the engravings on the pedestal._

—Indeed, let’s see. It probably says something about taking the jewel. — _he looked back at Kiran, and she simply let out a “oh”. It made sense, that’s why he’d stopped her. He leaned over to see closer_.— Hmmm… “Here lies the god-dragon’s jewel…” — _he paused_.— There’s some worn symbols, and then “ill intentions shall be disproven with equivalent exchange.”

—"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.” — _Kiran cited from the back of her mind. The siblings turned to look at her, and the room went silent for a second_.— It means we must leave something here of equal value to the jewel, or else… well, something bad will happen, I guess.

—But… we don’t have anything like that. — _the Princess’ expression fell. There was silence again for a couple of seconds before Kiran realized something._

—I do. — _she suddenly said, and the royals faced her again, confused. She stepped towards the pedestal, searching for her necklace and pushing her hood back to take it off. Her braid fell over her robe_.

—What- What is that? — _Sharena inquired, looking at the quartz the Summoner held in her hand._

—It’s a necklace. — _Kiran simply said, observing it as well._ — It was a gift from my parents.

—From your- — _Alfonse stopped himself_.— Are you sure? We don’t know if you will ever get it back.

—I don’t need it to remember them. — _she gave him a soft smile._

 

Without giving them much time to protest, Kiran took the orb/jewel/whatever from the pedestal. Crumbles of ceiling began falling bit by bit until she placed the necklace where the other thing had been.   
Everything went silent and peaceful again, as if nothing had happened.

 

The siblings sighed in relief at the same time and the Summoner unhooked Breidablik. She rotated it around on her hand in search for where to open for reloading until she found a small groove on the canyon. It opened sideways to reveal a small compartment inside, where the jewel fit perfectly.   
Breidablik loaded, Kiran closed it with a satisfying “click” and watched its white parts glow slightly for a moment, as if indicating the presence of the orb.   
It was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Kiran singing, Anna scheeming and Alfonse being confused by his feelings  
> We also have Matthew being Matthew and poor Sakura using Mist as safeguard
> 
> I've been thinking about the traitor ordeal on the current events of the plot of FEH, and now I've got the strange fear that Hríd will die on us just like you-know-who did  
> I mean, his artwork is damaged already and idk if Kozaki is going to make another set for him as a unit, though considering the rest of the cast have various expressions... I guess that could work. But then again, there's a difference between making the character smile or not and outright giving them burns and stuff  
> Though I honestly don't remember if Fjorm had an instance of this, so this all might be just me getting scared over nothing.  
> I mean we finally have the boy I don't want to lose him *sobs*
> 
> Also yes, Kiran just left her necklace behind so she could send the Heroes to their homes once the war is over  
> I *mostly* don't include details if I'm not going to use them in the future and the necklace being a quartz was one of them lmao  
> And for those saying Alfonse should buy Kiran that one hairpin: ye, something along those lines


	36. Zacharias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company reach the second resting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, I think this is the longest part yet lol
> 
> There might be spoilers for Path of Radiance and/or Radiant Dawn, so beware

The group marched west from the first resting place. The Prince was silent, but Kiran was too focused on something else to notice or care.

Of course, she was thinking about her necklace.    
Had it been a good idea? Alfonse was right, she may not be able to recover it. But then again, it was just a simple quartz. Sure, it carried some meaning to it, being a gift from her parents; but it wasn’t that important of a thing she would cry over not having it.   
In fact, she believed being able to return everyone to their homes was far more important than keeping that shiny stone with a lace that just so happened to have been a gift from two people inevitably dear to her.   
It had been a good idea. She shouldn’t be dwelling on it any longer.

 

They arrived at the second shrine at around two in the noon. They hadn’t had lunch yet, but they planned on eating just out from the ruins after their business there was done.

 

The second shrine was located at the base of a big hill, like some sort of Hobbit home, but obviously way bigger. It was actually more visible than the first one, to Kiran’s surprise, though the appearance was almost the same. With the exception of the lack of trees around, the ruins were dusty, old and only worn by the passing of time. Nobody had been there for a very long while, and it showed.

 

Anna started issuing orders to form a small defensive formation on the entrance as the siblings, L’Arachel and Kiran walked inside the shrine propper. It was darker than the other, but with the help of the valkyrie’s light spheres that didn’t pose much of a problem.   
It didn’t take them long to find another significant slab like the one on the previous resting place.

 

—Here’s another one. — _Sharena announced, the other three catching up to her._

—Oooh! It looks ancient! — _L’Arachel commented_.— What does it say?

—Oh, dear Brother, it’s your time to shine! — _the Princess grinned, turning to face Alfonse._

—I'm no translator, Sharena, but... — _he sighed, approaching the slab. Kiran awkwardly stood on the tip of her toes behind them in an attempt to see the engravings_.— Very   
well. I'll do what I can to decipher the text. — _he took a better look at the symbols, and L’Arachel moved the light sphere closer_.— Uh… — _the Prince mumbled_.— I…

—What is it? — _Sharena inquired, curious_.

—I don’t know. — _the Prince looked at her, standing straight_.— I don’t know these symbols, they don’t look like ancient or modern Askran. — _he stated, crossing his arms in thought, confused_.— They don’t even resemble any language I know.

—What?! — _the Princess whisper-yelled_.— No way! What do we do now?

—Well, the book did say they were not to be transcribed… — _Alfonse mumbled, pondering._

 

Curiosity got the best of her, and Kiran looked over Sharena’s shoulder to see the stone.   
She almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

But now that she thought about it, how come she’d been able to read the books from the library? If the Prince didn’t recognize the writing in the slab, did that mean he couldn’t read half of the tomes in the castle?   
Or did those books just… magically translate for her?   
She guessed it was not the moment for that.

 

—That’s my alphabet! — _the Summoner exclaimed, nudging her way past the royals and in front of the slab_.

—W-What?! — _the Princess whisper-yelled again._

—You mean you can read it?! — _the Prince was shocked_.

 

Kiran kneeled down (she wasn’t going to bend forward in front of those two) and inspected the engravings closer. They were certainly a part of the Latin alphabet, though there were some letters that were off, and she couldn’t really read any word.   
Until she found a familiar “ç” symbol and it came to her.

 

—It’s French! — _now it was her time to whisper-yell. So that meant Eclat was indeed-!_

—”French”? — _L’Arachel inquired_.— What’s that supposed to be?

—It’s a language from my world. — _the Summoner explained, looking at her for a second before turning her attention to the siblings_.— It’s the mother language of the previous Great Hero.

—So did the First Great Hero help write this? — _the Prince seemed to be considering it_.— That would explain why it said this was not to be transcribed, since none of us would know…

—But can you read it? — _Sharena insisted with her brother’s previous question._

—I, uh… — _Kiran averted her gaze to the side, and lowered her head in embarrassment once the Prince also looked at her_.— No. It’s not my mother language and I’ve never been to the place where it’s spoken. — _she said_.— Sorry…

 

The siblings both had been about to say something when Mist came running from the previous chamber.   
Whatever it was, it was urgent.

 

—Someone’s approaching! — _she exclaimed, clenching her staff._ — Commander says they’re probably Emblians, though we don’t know who’s leading them!

 

Kiran rushed outside after the cleric, followed closely by the other three.

 

—We’re taking a defensive formation! — _the Summoner ordered once they were out, covering her eyes slightly due to the sudden light in her face_.— Prince, Commander and Lukas to the front, take advantage of the exterior walls for protection! 

—You heard her, let’s move! — _Anna added_.

—Princess and Alm, you’ll be right after the front line. — _Kiran indicated_.— Everyone with ranged weapons will provide support from behind, and Mist and Princess Sakura can go take cover-

 

She stopped talking the moment the enemy forces became more distinguishable. They were clearly wearing the Empire’s uniform, and she could also spot Ike, Nephenee, Oscar, Elincia and the Black Knight marching along them.   
As well as Bruno.

 

—What?! — _Sharena was shocked._ — What is he doing here?!

—Princess, focus! — _the redhead looked back at her for a second_.— Now’s not the time for that!

 

Anna’s words got Kiran out of her shock as well, and just in time to dodge a Thoron to the side and take cover behind one of the exterior walls along with Sakura.

 

What  _ was _ Prince Bruno doing there?! There was no way he’d already recovered from her kick! Getting all the way over here meant he spent no time resting and healing, especially considering he also managed to get Ike and the Black Knight under his contract on the go!

But most importantly, how did he know this place existed?! Surely he was there for whatever was inside the shrine, there was no possible way he’d found out she was traveling there.

 

The Summoner hushed her thoughts for a second to peer from the side of the wall and look at the battlefield. The front line seemed to be doing just fine, Sonya keeping the flying squad busy and Lyn taking care of the mages on the back. The main problem was, of course, Prince Bruno occasionally shooting thunder at the group.   
Though there was something different about him. He wasn’t as hellbent on killing her as before, he simply seemed uninterested in the battle.   
Moreover, he seemed completely fine! Just what kind of spellcaster was able to take a kick from her?! Princess veronica certainly hadn’t, there was no reason for him to be any different unless-

Unless he’d received knightly training before?

 

But that couldn’t be! What reason would the Empire have to train a spellcaster as a knight if that only meant they were taking time from his studies of magic?   
Yet all the same…

 

—Commander, to your left! — _Kiran called out, watching Oscar approach_.— Alm, advance to the front! Morgan, stop throwing fireballs at the Black Knight!

—Huh? Why?! — _the aspiring tactician turned to face her as Alm passed by his side_.

—He’s under that… spell, again. The same one from that one night they invaded. — _the Summoner explained briefly, returning her attention to the battle_.— It should wear out eventually.

 

Her gaze landed on the armored black spot on the battlefield, squinting her eyes so she could see that strange energy around him.   
There was no doubt, it was the same one Titania, Soren and Ike had at different times during the invasion.

 

—Lyn! — _the Summoner exclaimed_.— Take out the archer, the front can deal with the rest of the fliers!

—Alright! — _the Sacaean nodded_.

 

Anna was dueling with Oscar when Elincia decided it was a good opportunity to strike. Kiran had been about to warn the Commander, but Sharena intervened before she could even open her mouth. The wind mage on the other side tried to help the two pegasus knights remaining by distracting the group on land with a strong gust of wind that forced everyone in the defensive formation to cover their eyes.

However, L’Arachel seized the perfect opportunity and struck the battlefield with a beam of light.

 

—Push forward! — _Kiran commanded, loud enough for her group to hear but barely audible for the enemy._

 

The redhead shoved Oscar off of his horse and Elincia crash-landed to the side as her pegasus panicked once it was blinded for a moment. Lukas stabbed the swordsman to his side and pushed Nephenee back at the same time as Alfonse did with Ike (who for some reason was dressed like Greil and wielded an axe).   
Thanks to the spot Lukas cleared, Alm advanced at his side and took down the other swordsman. The front line grew to include the Princess and Alm, and the group advanced in the last moments before the others regained vision.

 

Sonya and Morgan combined their magic to push an armored knight towards one fire mage, knocking both of them to the side of the battlefield but sadly leaving the path clear for the Black Knight to approach.   
The last fire mage and one of the wind mages fell to Matthew’s daggers once he was not being bothered by the archer, who Lyn took out.

 

—Princess-! — _the Summoner exclaimed, stopping mid sentence to duck and avoid a Thoron._ — Charge and distract Prince Bruno! The rest, cover her up!

 

Sharena jumped past the slash of the Black Knight’s Alondite and rushed towards the mounted mage, who apparently just scoffed at her and held the reins of his horse with his free hand.   
At least he wouldn’t continue casting thunder on the formation.

 

Morgan burned the tome of the wind mage and Alfonse forced Ike to the side so Alm could follow behind the Princess, taking care of the last swordsman there.    
A beam escaped Alondite and the rest of the group was forced to move over to avoid it.

 

—Commander, switch with Lukas! — _Kiran ordered_.— We can’t let the Black Knight get near, not while he still has that spell on him!

 

Anna nodded and took over stopping Nephenee when the Zofian shoved her backwards. Lukas made it over to the knight just in time to stop his sword from hitting Mist as she retreated after healing the Commander’s wounds.   
Matthew pulled her behind the wall just in case.

 

—What do you intend to win from this? — _the Summoner overheard Bruno telling Sharena in a calmed, disappointed tone._

 

Her attention landed on the fight a bit farther from the rest, as the Princess ducked and jumped to the side to avoid the lightning while at the same time attempting to attack. Alm had been knocked over by electricity, and laid coughing on the ground.    
Sakura rushed towards him along with Lyn.

 

—I should be the one asking that! — _Sharena retorted, pulling her lance with all her might from the strong grasp Bruno had on it_.— Even if you tried, there’s no way to decipher the text in the shrine!

—Sharena!! — _Alfonse reproched her from behind, shielding Ike’s axe._

—I’m sorry! — _the Princess exclaimed, looking at her brother for a split second._

—Stop getting distracted! — _Bruno scolded her, releasing his hold on Fensalir with a strong push and casting thunder on the ground right by her feet._

 

Kiran was confused.   
Did Prince Bruno just…? And not only that, he seemed to be having no problem keeping up with Sharena.   
It was almost as if he knew her fighting style personally. But they’d never fought for so long for him to learn it! It didn’t make sense! He couldn’t know Sharena’s exact fighting style unless he’d been sparring with her since before this all!   
Wait.   
What-?

 

A gust of wind pushing her to the side got her out of her train of thoughts, watching a beam from Alondite pass right where she’d been at. She spotted Sonya looking back at the Black Knight, and the Summoner did the same.   
The strange energy was gone.

 

—Morgan, now!! — _she commanded._

 

The boy got up from his spot behind the opposite wall and casted flames beneath the Black Knight, throwing some fireballs in after Sonya created a whirlwind with the updraft of the fire.   
The Knight tried to cut through the flames with his sword, but they were too intense to handle. When the mages stopped, he fell on one knee using Alondite as a crutch, and remained there with great effort.

 

When the Black Knight fell, Ike got shocked and distracted by the fact, giving Alfonse the opportunity to smite him with his shield and send him rolling backwards through the ground. Nephenee promptly stopped all efforts to fight once Lukas caught up with Anna and the two pointed their weapons at her.   
All that was left was…

 

—Light incoming!! — _L’Arachel announced._

 

Everyone reacted quickly and covered their eyes. Sharena gasped and did the same, but it took Bruno an instant too long to comprehend and, before he knew, light had blinded him again. Sonya took the chance to throw him off of his horse with a blade of wind, his tome leaving his grasp and landing a bit farther than him.   
Kiran and Alfonse rushed to Sharena as Anna began explaining everything to the Heroes under Bruno’s control and calming them down.

 

As they were a meter away and the Princess was turning to face them with a tired smile on her face, Kiran noticed Bruno standing up with a frustrated expression on his face.

 

—No, you stay down! — _the Summoner stepped past the siblings and leaped towards the Emblian._

 

In one quick motion, Kiran knocked him back to the ground and landed on top of him, his tome out of reach and her knee on his chest, pressure on a specific point on his shoulder to keep him from standing back up.   
Though he did struggle, she was determined to keep him down.   
Naga, what was with her and having to pin princes to the ground?!

 

Bruno ceased his useless struggle for a moment and faced Kiran with his brow furrowed. His attention landed on the insignia holding her robe together, and he chuckled breathlessly.

 

—Do you even know who that belongs to? — _he muttered, and apparently only she heard him._

 

Kiran’s mind stopped for a second.   
He recognized the insignia…?

 

Alfonse and Sharena stood at each side, both of them holding onto their weapons.

 

—How did you find this place? — _the Prince was calmed, though his tone indicated anger towards the Emblian_.

—What difference does it make to you? — _Bruno coughed from beneath Kiran with a condescending tone, resting his head sideways to better look at him._ — You’ve captured me, now kill me and be done with it.

—We’d be glad to. — _Alfonse spat, sheathing his sword violently_.— But killing a royal from the Empire would only bring more problems for us.

—The Empire doesn't care about me. — _the Emblian said in a bitter tone_.— Kill me! Do you really need a reason for that?! — _he insisted, angry_.— I’m royalty from your enemies! I tried getting to the second resting place to see what sort of power does it hold! You can call it self-defense, now kill me!

 

Kiran’s mind stopped again.   
She’d passed him knowing the shrine’s location as probable coincidence or just finding out in some other way, but he knew the exact wording used in the ancient book!   
What exactly was going on? Besides, did the Empire truly not care about him? Why was he so desperate to die?   
Did he have-   
No way.

There was no way.   
He had to have been in Askr before, right? How else could be possibly know the contents of the ancient book? But then again, that book had been hiding in a cabinet in the chambers of the King, more than probably. There was no way he could’ve gotten his hands on it unless he’d been inside the castle before.

Yet-!

 

—Self defense or no, it would still give us more problems in the aftermath than leaving you alive could ever do. — _Alfonse’s voice brought her back to the moment._

—How dense can you-? What part of the “Empire not caring about me” ordeal did you not understand?! — _Bruno was getting frustrated over the discussion, not even bothering to move from beneath Kiran to look at Alfonse. He instead turned his head to Sharena_.— Surely you’re less dense than your brother. Use that lance for something and kill me!

 

The Princess stabbed the ground with the butt of Fensalir and crossed her arms with a frown on her face, a clear negation to his plea.

 

—Oh for the gods’ sake-! — _the Emblian moved his head as if he was rolling his eyes behind that mask, irritated_.— I killed Zacharias!! — _he suddenly exclaimed, and the siblings were both taken aback. He turned to Sharena again._ — Go ahead! Avenge him! You’ve been waiting for two years, right?! Grab that lance and put his teachings to good use! Kill me!

 

Kiran felt as if time stopped when all the pieces apparently clicked together in her head. 

Prince Bruno had been a knight of Askr!   
Why, though? How did he even manage to get there? But there was no other explanation! How else did he become so physically strong to even resist a kick from her? How else did he know Zacharias, and the fact that he was the one who trained Sharena? That’s how he recognized the insignia! That’s also probably how he got the information from inside the ancient book: he must’ve snuck inside the King’s chambers!   
He was probably a spy of some sorts, and accompanied the siblings the day Zacharias disappeared! He must’ve thought it a good occasion to return to Embla, but the soldier found him and therefore met his demise as well!   
No, wait.   
That didn’t fit with what the Commander and the siblings told her that time, did it? They said only Zacharias was missing. So how could Bruno had-?   
Oh.   
Unless-   
But it had to be! There was no other option! Why else would he reveal he killed the soldier? That’d only get him the thrashing of his life, but not death.   
Unless, of course, he was Zacharias himself!

 

—That would explain the mask! — _Kiran whispered to herself after the split second of realization, not being able to contain a small smile that vanished the instant she realized what could this truly mean_.— But why-

—Stop mumbling. — _Bruno (Zacharias?) demanded, tone somber, looking up at her_.— You’re the Great Hero, right? I’ve tried to kill you several times. Don’t you want revenge?

 

Kiran took a second to look at the siblings from the corner of her eyes. Sharena had fallen to her knees and had a shell-shocked expression on her face while Alfonse seemed to be battling with himself on whether to believe him or not.   
Though he was certainly less composed than before.

 

—Why do you want to die so badly? — _Kiran asked in a calm tone. So calm and out of place, the three royals all looked at her with blank expressions of confusion_.— I know what you did, — _her tone changed to an eerie calmness, clearly putting off the Emblian beneath her._ — yet I still can’t grasp your reasons for such a long and elaborated plan if at the end you’re going to plead for your death like this.

—Wh-What do you mean by-

—Shhhh. — _she interrupted him, placing a finger on his slips in the “silence” sign. If she had to be honest, she was very much enjoying creeping him out like that after the huge pain in the ass he’d been all that time. She really felt as if she was the one in power in that moment._ — Shut up, Your Highness. No talking if you’re not answering my questions. — _she stated, maintaining her calm tome. She had to thank all those years of telling horror stories by the campfire for that._ — I have to wonder, though, which one is your real name? — _she asked, seeing him visibly glup at that. So he’d finally realized she knew! Bravo! Kiran smiled softly_.— See? There’s no need for you to ask, you can figure it out on your own.

—What do you want? — _Bruno asked cautiously after she took her finger away._

—I want a reasonable explanation for your actions. — _she stated, a bit more serious_.— Were you a spy? Did you do it out of your own volition, or did the Empire force you to do it? What do you feel when you look at their faces? Is it remorse? Is it pity? — _she made a small pause_.— Why do you want to die so badly, Prince Bruno? Or is it Prince Zacharias?

 

The siblings gasped in shock and even more confusion, having been completely dumbfounded all the way through Kiran’s small interrogatory-thing.

 

—… — _the Emblian inhaled sharply._ — It’s Bruno. Zacharias was a temporal name.

—W-W-What- What do you mean? — _Sharena was too surprised to make logical connections. Kiran couldn’t blame her_.— You’re-? But- What…?

—K-Kiran, you knew this? — _was all Alfonse managed to get out._

—No, he gave himself away. — _she admitted, and the Emblian tilted his head backwards in shame_.— I realized it just now.

—Is… — _Alfonse started, stopping a second to breathe deeply. He looked at Bruno_.— Is this true? Are you truly…?

—… Yes. — _the Emblian simply said_.— However, the person you knew as Zacharias can no longer return.

—Why? — _Sharena cried, crawling over to where he was._

—Why, you ask-? — _Bruno tried to move away, and looked up at Kiran_.— Care to get off now? It’s hard to breathe with your knee over my lungs.

 

Kiran scrambled to get off of him and ended up stumbling backwards, sitting in front of him. The Prince sat up with some effort and massaged his shoulder.  
There was silence for a couple of seconds.

 

—As a prince, I carry the cursed blood of Embla. Yet there, me and my mother were despised by the royal family. — _he sighed, explaining briefly and clearly glossing over the details for the sake of time_.— They claimed she shared imperial secrets with Askr and was imprisoned for it until the day she died. 

—Zacharias… — _the Princess tried to calm her sobbing._

—I was sent to the border to “repent”. — _Bruno continued._ — I decided I had to find a way to destroy Embla, and infiltrated into Askr with that objective in mind. With a soldier’s helmet and a faked voice, it was very easy to accomplish. — _a chuckle left him._ —  My blood, however… it wanted nothing more than to kill you. — _he rested his fingers on his temple, tired. He inhaled sharply, as if he was cutting his rambling short_.— I have no choice but to return to Embla. You should head back to Askr.

—Can't you come with us? — _Sharena asked, more calmed now._

—I am sorry, Princess, I cannot. Before long, I will try to kill you. — _he stood up, and Kiran did the same._ — I will resume my search across the realms for a… cure, to this curse. — _the Emblian sighed, facing Kiran. She was startled by that, not having expected his attention at all._ — If I ever make another attempt on the Prince or Princess's life… Kill me. Consider it my last request.

—Wait! — _the Summoner stopped him as he turned towards his mount. She fidgeted with the insignia for a while before taking it off and handing it over to him_.— This is yours, isn’t it?

—I dropped it for a reason. — _he scoffed, picking up his tome and mounting his horse in one go._ — If they find out I have something like that, they’ll throw me into a cell and leave me to rot there. — _he simply said before looking at the siblings for a moment._ — Farewell.

 

Bruno pulled on the reins and rode away immediately without looking back.

 

There was silence as they watched him disappear quickly in the horizon. 

Sharena stood up slowly and stepped towards the Summoner, silently hugging her for comfort. Kiran was surprised for a second, noting the Princess wasn’t crying anymore.   
She hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh  
> I just had to find a better way to make the reveal and explanation for the Zacharias = Bruno plotpoint.  
> Also to make an excuse on why tf do the siblings never sort it out themselves
> 
> Kiran finally got her "revenge" lol
> 
> So this is literaly the last chapter of Book I in the game  
> And I have plans~


	37. Returning to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company return to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breather chapter because we need to transition from where they are to the capital, and it's two days worth of walking that I can't skip in a couple of paragratphs lol
> 
> I believe there are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy

The siblings explained what had happened with Prince Bruno earlier to the Commander, and it took her some time to understand fully.   
Kiran guessed it was the sudden shock and realization of having had Emblian royalty under her orders for many a long year and never finding out.

 

The group gathered their belongings to leave the resting place, but before, the Summoner decided she had to send Ike and the others to their worlds.   
And what better way to do it than to try out the recently acquired power for Breidablik.

 

After some minutes of pondering over it and the rest of the team watching intently from the side, she concluded the relic would probably shoot out a beam and create a portal if she envisioned it in her mind.   
Maybe? Kiran had no idea how that stuff worked.

 

She pictured the Greil’s Mercenary’s camp in her mind and pulled the trigger.   
A gateway was created, and Kiran panicked for a moment.   
How were they going to close it now?!

 

Ike, Nephenee, Oscar and Elincia said their goodbyes and crossed over. To everyone’s surprise, the portal closed right behind them.   
Oh.   
Nevermind then.

 

Black Knight was sent home immediately after and the group set march south, towards the Capital.

 

—Do you think we’ll have less invasions from Embla now? — _Sharena asked suddenly as they walked through the forest in search for the same lake of the previous night, planning to set camp there again._

—What makes you think that? — _Anna inquired without looking back at her._

—Well, Zacharias did seem as if he was giving up on attacking Askr and focusing on his research. — _the Princess explained_.— That means there’s only Princess Veronica left to lead the invasions.

—She’s got a point there. — _Kiran agreed_.— That’d make it half the usual incidents.

—Let’s hope for that, then. — _the Commander sighed_.— June is coming up, it would be nice to have at least that month in peace.

—Why June, though? — _the Summoner asked, confused. Why that specific month indeed?_

—Oh, June’s the month of many festivals. — _Sharena turned to her with a cheerful smile._ — We’ve been cutting them short or outright cancelling them for the past years due to how dangerous the situation was becoming. 

 

Kiran hummed in comprehension, just then recalling having read something along those lines in a book in the library.   
And on that topic…

 

—Sorry to change the topic like this, but there’s something I want to ask. — _she spoke again, gathering her thoughts._

—Go on. — _Anna pushed a branch out of the way, still not looking back at them. Alfonse was just ahead of her, probably listening to the conversation as well but staying silent_. 

—What language are the books from the library written in? — _Kiran questioned_.

 

Anna finally turned her head to look at her over her shoulder with a confused look on her face that got even worse once she realized Kiran wasn’t joking.   
The Prince had looked back as well.

 

—Modern Askran. — _he simply said, something in his eyes telling Kiran that he somehow expected the conversation to turn drastically. How?!_

—Is that, um… — _the Summoner didn’t know how to word it_.— Written in similar symbols to the stone slab in the first resting place?

—They have changed over the years in the way they’re structured, but more or less. — _Alfonse nodded, his expression expecting something. It was as if he knew Kiran couldn’t just ask questions as superficially obvious as those._ — Why do you ask?

—Are the books under some sort of spell? — _she insisted_.

—Kiran, please get to the point. — _Sharena commented, her tone kind_.— I’m getting confused. What is it with the books in the library?

—Well, the thing is: I can’t read Askran. Modern or otherwise. — _Kiran admitted, somehow ashamed by just then pointing it out_.— But I can read the books on the library and, up until this point, I just assumed you wrote in my language. 

—You mean you see your alphabet when you read our books? — _Alfonse wasn’t as confused as the other two, probably because he’d mentally prepared himself. Gods, he was getting good at that and it was making Kiran nervous. A thought seemed to come to him._ — What is your mother language called, anyways?

—It’s called English. — _the Summoner nodded_.— And yes, I see my alphabet when I open the books in the castle’s library.

—I didn’t know “English” was a part of the translation project. — _Anna looked at the Prince with confusion in her face._

—I didn’t know either, but the previous Great Hero was involved in it anyway, so maybe… — _he pondered over it_.— Is your language more spread than… what was it, “French”? The previous Great Hero’s modern language. — _Alfonse asked Kiran_.

—Uh, yes. — _she nodded again_.— Care to explain why that’s important?

—Long ago, before the Great Hero passed, there was a project dubbed the “translation project” that aimed to make books and tomes readable by everyone, no matter what language you spoke. — _Sharena explained with a smile. Kiran supposed “everyone” meant “everyone literate”, which probably was only nobility, scholars and royalty._ — They created a special tome that allowed the writer to cast it upon their book so that it would translate before the eyes of the reader to whatever was their mother language.

—The previous Great Hero took part in developing the project. — _Alfonse added_.— I always suspected he added in his own language, but maybe he decided to include the most spoken one in his world in case his successor happened to come from there as well.

  
  


They set up camp at around eight in the night and had finished having a well-deserved dinner thirty minutes after.   
They hadn’t eaten lunch due to the unexpected appearance of the Emblians.

 

—Now that we’ve done what we had and we’re going back to the castle, I think it’s a great time to tell some stories. — _Matthew grinned, sitting bundled up in his cape between Lyn and L’Arachel._

—Uh… I’d rather not… — _Sakura complained quietly, not being able to come up with more arguments._

—Me neither. — _joined in Mist at her side_.— I can take some, but something tells me yours aren’t meant to be heard by those… sensitive…

—In all honesty, for as much as I love stories; I’d rather sleep well tonight. — _Alm admitted_.— I’m really tired.

—Oh, but I really want to hear them… — _Sharena pouted quietly_.

—I see no problem. — _Kiran intervened, and everyone turned to her, as if nobody had expected her to do so_.— Those who don’t want to hear them can go to sleep right now. The rest of us will promise to stay quiet and not wake them up when we go to bed later on. — _she simply said_.— That’s common practice in groupal campings in my world.

—That’s a brilliant idea! — _L’Arachel exclaimed, unknowingly talking just before Sharena (who was going to say something similar anyway)_.— Then, if you’ll excuse me, I agree with Alm: I’m tired, so I’ll go sleep.

 

Along with the valkyrie left Morgan, Mist, Sakura and Alm, the rest accommodating in the newly gained space around the campfire.

 

Kiran took a second to look at the ones there. Sharena was clearly nervous yet curious and excited at the same time, bundled up in her cape with a look on her face of determination to stay through to the last one. Anna was sitting calmly at the Princess’ right, her pose relaxed though clearly interested in what was about to be told there. To the Commander’s right now sat Matthew, grinning like someone who got away with what he wanted and also seeming to be scanning the group just like the Summoner. Next was Lyn with a simple intrigued look on her face, though something about her told Kiran that she was a little bit nervous about the idea. Following the order was Lukas with a calm expression, as if he was interested in seeing just how scary could stories get. To his right was Sonya, with a look similar to Matthew’s but more controlled and looking forward to seeing the rest’s reactions. Then there was Alfonse, expression as serious as ever yet with that (now familiar) hint of excitement and intrigue in his eyes Kiran could easily spot.   
The Summoner was at his right, thankful that there was now much more space between them, and to her side was Sharena closing the circle.

That was going to be a long night.

  
  


The next day started early and it was clear for the rest of the team that  _ something _ had gone down during the storytime, though at that point they were too afraid to ask. Lyn and Sharena had slight dark circles of exhaustion under their eyes and the Prince and Lukas had bedheads worse than the rest of the days. Anna was in perfect condition, and the same could be said for the other three.   
Heck, one could even claim they seemed better than usual.

 

Nonetheless, the march continued on and everyone was back to normal by noon. Kiran was glad to discover that the Prince was no longer completely lost in thoughts. He seemed more quiet than usual, that was true; but it was nothing in comparison to how… troubled he’d seemed before.   
And it wasn’t due to Zacharias, at least not entirely, considering it began the day after...   
Well, the day after she told him she was having nightmares, but Kiran wasn’t going to admit that to herself despite being fully aware of it.

She was just glad he’d seemed to have worked something out.

 

When night fell on them, they made the tents in the same clearing as the first time, meaning they had kept a steady pace through the entire trip.   
Which, as Anna pointed out proudly, was very good.

 

Funnily enough, once they finished eating dinner and sat by the campfire, there was a strange silence around them, almost as if everyone wanted to ask but nobody wanted to talk about it.

Kiran was glad L’Arachel didn’t really care much about what others wanted.

 

—So how was storytelling last night? — _she asked cheerfully, and Sharena shuddered._

—I am so glad I get to add two new great stories to my list. — _Sonnya commented with satisfaction, and Matthew and the Summoner smiled at her_.

—My pleasure. — _the spy bowed in his seat, a wide grin plastered on his face._

—It’s been so long since I’ve heard or told a scary story. — _Kiran added_.— I was missing it!

—Right? — _Matthew’s smile grew._

—Scary story? — _Sharena spat._ — Those were HORROR stories! I almost couldn’t sleep!

—I managed to, but somehow I still feel as if I didn’t rest at all. — _Lukas nodded, sighing._

—Well, I’m surprised you two didn’t scream! — _Matthew looked at Lyn and at the Princess._

—I tried my hardest. — _the Sacaean was tired._

—I didn’t expect Kiran to be the one to tell such a masterpiece like that. — _Sonya smiled mischievously._ — I guess you’ve practiced.

—Had several opportunities to do so when growing up, yes. — _the Summoner nodded, proud._

—Something tells me you didn’t even tell us the scariest thing you know. — _Alfonse was tired as well, his eyes fixed on the fireplace_.

—Oh, of course not! — _Kiran shook her head no, and Sharena, Lukas and Lyn turned to look at her with surprised expressions_.— That’d be too cruel, I’d rather not traumatize anyone.

—Well, I think you traumatized me! — _Sharena pouted, and Anna couldn’t hold back a snort at that_.

—Far from it, Princess. — _Kiran calmed down_.— I merely gave you a good scare.

—Merely gave me-? — _the Princess stopped herself, sighing in defeat_.— I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at spirals the same way I used to anymore.

—You see, that’s the true nature of horror. — _the Summoner simply explained, and everyone suddenly seemed to be paying attention. Specially Matthew, Alfonse and Sonya._ — What use is there if I can only scare you for one night? If you’re ever to seriously scare someone, make sure to leave a mark; it’s only one letter away from scar anyway. A sensation of discomfort and danger to haunt them in their everyday lives, that stays in the back of their minds whether they know it or not. — _her expression turned serious_.— It won’t last a lifetime, but it will last enough so that the very fact it’s staying with them more than what they expected will continue to give them shivers from then on. Because fear — _Kiran stated, and Sharena gulped_.— is the mind-killer; and a human’s primary feeling.

 

An otherworldly silence fell on the camp as the Summoner’s words sank into all of those gathered there. Kiran felt the Prince’s stare on her and had the sudden sensation of having talked more than what was convenient for her.

 

—But don’t worry, Princess. — _Kiran dismissed the strange vibe that had formed around them. It quickly vanished_.— The story I told is not meant to scare anyone in that sense. It’s just a very good scary story told by a very good scary story writer from my world.

—Duly noted. — _Matthew commented with a calm smile._

—Right, but let’s not turn this into another scary story session. — _the Commander intervened._ — All of us could use some sleep.

 

And so they did.   
While she was glad she had no nightmares again, Kiran found it a bit strange that she also didn’t have that dream with the pink-haired woman. It had been happening more frequently during the trip, yet for some reason it had stopped after she told the Askrans about it.   
The same had happened with her nightmares, actually, but she supposed that had been more about getting it off of her chest or something along those lines.

 

Regardless, the night went on with no problems and they continued marching the next morning. Past noon they had reached the grassy hills and calm plains of central Askr, and according to Anna they should be reaching that one town they had breakfast at the first day just right for dinner.   
Meaning they were getting to the castle to immediately go to bed.

 

—And I don’t want anyone being anywhere else but in their chambers when we arrive. — _the Commander added_.

 

With that in mind, everyone scrambled to their rooms the moment they entered the main hall in a triumphant, tired mess welcomed by some guards, Hinata, Lachesis and Jakob.

Kiran threw herself on her bed and almost didn’t change into her nightgown out of laziness.

 

Her dream was unsettling, but thankfully nowhere near as terrifying as her previous nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So listen, I'm sure I could write three decent enough suspense-horror stories and make a "36x" part with only the storytelling time (so those who are interested can read it and it won't alter the entire fic's rating) but the thing is I can't take them  
> I can't, I chicken out of any situation by the mere mention of something being off or different. That's also the reason why I think I could write a decent horror story, bc I'm very aware of what's scary and could turn the dial up to other people's standars with no problems  
> IF ONLY I COULD HANDLE READING ONE  
> sigh
> 
> Here in this part we have Kiran accidentaly saying some things she isn't really sure if she would have said in any other situation or if she hadn't been in the good mood of just giving some people a good scare after so long
> 
> Also, since I'm not making that "36x" part, the story Kiran tells is a shortened and condensced version of Junji Ito's "Uzumaki", with her very good graphic and scarily accurate descriptions partially making up for the lack of visual material  
> And while I do agree that Ito is a master of good horror storytelling (mainly visual), that's certainly not the most terrifying shit human race has produced, therefore why Kiran says that it'd be "too cruel" otherwise
> 
> On a sidenote, Alfonse has come to understand that anything Kiran says could turn out to be either a shocking reveal or a complete mindfuck for what he and the other two Askrans are used to  
> Hence why he's more cautios and takes her more seriously when she asks questions that might sound dumb at first


	38. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company are "forced" into a game of hide-and-dragonseek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae is just a child and deserves some playtime. Besides, who else would be able to get the Heroes to play something and forget about the war for a little?
> 
> I think there are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy.

The following morning Kiran found the Heroes chatting in the main hall, only then greeting the team that returned from the trip and asking questions about the mission.   
Feh was happy to see her, so that was nice. That owl was just too adorable.

 

—Kiran, Kiran! — _Fae called her, skipping to her side with a grin on her face. The Summoner smiled back, and noticed Sophia catching up a bit tired_.— Welcome back!

—Morning, Fae. — _Kiran kneeled down to her level._

—It’s early, and the flowers are pretty! — _the manakete stated, excited_.— We’re going to play hide-and-dragonseek! Join us!

—Uh… — _she looked at Sophia for help, but found a sheepish smile instead. Well, it couldn’t hurt, could it?_ — Sure, why not? — _Kiran smiled, pretending to not having doubted it just then._ — Who else is playing?

—Sophia! — _Fae exclaimed, proud._

—Only Sophia? — _the Summoner was confused, and the mage behind the little girl only sighed and shrugged._ — We need more people if we want it to be fun.

—Is that so? — _the manakete asked, a bit let down. She seemed to realize something and giggled_.— I sounded like Hawkeye! — _she laughed, looking up at Kiran with a beaming expression_.— It’s fine! We can go ask around if the Heroes want to play!

 

The Summoner had been about to say something when the little girl ran off. Sophia gave her a look of shared confusion and went after her, Kiran doing the same.   
She felt as if she’d set free some overpowered chaotic-good entity in the castle.

 

They followed Fae around from Hero to Hero, and before long they had managed to assemble a group at the garden in front of Kiran’s corridor. It consisted on them three, along with Alm, Amelia, Morgan, Mist, Sakura, Lene, Hinata, Princess Sharena, Matthew, Roderick and Lachesis (much to her own dismay). The rest had simply not been in the path Fae had taken through the castle and were therefore spared the puppy eyes and dragging.

 

—I’ll explain the rules! — _the manakete exclaimed full of enthusiasm, the rest standing awkwardly and rather tired in front of her._ — You will hide and I’ll search for you after I count to thirty. If I find you and I catch you, you’re out! The winner is the last one I catch!

—So it’s hide-and-seek combined with some sort of tag...? — _Kiran was a bit confused._

—Combined with what? — _Lachesis looked at her, also confused._

—Ready? Start! — _Fae announced suddenly without giving them time to ask questions. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on them._ — One…! Two…!

 

Everyone gathered there reacted with some sort of panic and scrambled to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible.

 

Kiran ran towards the small forest, hearing the manakete counting past ten far where they’d left her. She jumped through the bushes and ran around the trees, stopping for a second to catch her breath and try to think of a good hiding spot.   
She suddenly realized they hadn’t put any specific rules on where could they hide, though she guessed everyone was going to try and keep the game outside the corridors and halls. On top of that, did it matter that much how good was her hiding spot? Because, in the end, it was all going to narrow down to who could win against Fae in a game of tag (unless you were very good at hiding).   
And considering that girl could probably sprout wings if she so desired, the Summoner doubted many would be able to out-run her.

 

—Thirty! — _Fae shouted from far away, jolting Kiran out of her thoughts_.— Ready or not, here I come!

 

The Summoner cursed under her breath and crawled behind some bushes. It was actually a decent hiding spot: she had a tree to her right, bushes in front and bushes behind that almost surrounded her entirely on her left as well.    
Though since her robe was white and gold, she probably stood out a lot if the seeker was paying attention.

When that thought came to her mind, she silently shifted around to take the robe off. Left in her long-sleeved dark blue shirt, it probably blended better with the surroundings.   
She tied the robe to her waist by the sleeves, crouched in an as-comfortable-as-possible position due to the situation yet ready to move at any second, and waited.

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Almost ten minutes passed in utter silence, interrupted only by the chirping of the birds and the occasional one landing on the grass to catch a bug or something before taking off again.   
Kiran would’ve been lulled by the calmness if she didn’t know how to play hide-and-seek.

 

—Hinaaaaataaaaa… — _Fae’s voice almost made her jolt in her place, and the Summoner held her breath. The girl scoffed_.— Where did he go?

 

Kiran continued hearing cautious footsteps wandering around, clearly the manakete searching for someone. So had she already found Hinata? Did the samurai manage to outrun her? No, he probably lost her in the forest.

When the Summoner realized, the footsteps had stopped.

 

Confused, she shifted slightly in her position as silently as she could, peeking over the tree at her side to see if she could spot Fae.   
But the girl wasn’t-

 

—RAWR!!! — _the manakete exclaimed, jumping from behind said tree on the other side of where Krian was looking at_.

 

The Summoner felt her soul leave her body for a second and her hand shot to her mouth to keep it shut, tumbling forward and rotating her torso quickly to face the girl behind her.

 

—AH- Kiran!! — _Fae exclaimed, pleasantly surprised._ — Found you!

 

Kiran rolled backwards to dodge the manakete lunging forward to catch her, going through part of the bush and jumping to her feet immediately after. As she turned around to leave she saw Fae out of the corner of her eye jumping over the bush to chase after her, and she almost tripped.

 

—Damnit, that should be against the rules!! — _Kiran exclaimed through her teeth, dashing forward and away from the manakete._

 

She ran out of the forest and heard wings flapping behind her, daring to turn her head over her shoulder only to find that, yes, Fae had used her dragonstone to sprout wings and was now flying after her.

 

The Summoner broke into a sprint across the garden, running in the opposite direction to the corridor of her chambers. Without her robe, she felt a lot more agile, and tried to steady her breathing and take long strides as she’d been taught by her P.E. teacher back in highschool. Fae was basically matching her speed as she flapped her fluffy wings a couple of meters behind the Summoner, not about to give up any time soon.

 

Kiran sprinted through the grass, jumping over some bushes and benches, trying to get to somewhere she could hide in. But where? Fae was too close on her heels, she needed to get to another patch of forest and zigzag until she somehow managed to shake her off. Did she have enough stamina for that, though-?

 

She spotted a corner up ahead on the patrolling corridor of the opposite side of the castle and jumped on the concrete floor, almost immediately grabbing the corner of the wall and using it as leverage to pull her into the sharp turn in hopes of gaining some time from her chaser.   
However, as she catapulted herself into the new segment of corridor, she came to face with someone else standing a mere meter from her position.   
The Prince.

 

Kiran let out a small shriek as Alfonse was beyond startled, not being able to contain a short scream. He reacted quicker, thankfully, and jumped to the wall to stand flat against it, barely avoiding her. She quickly got over the initial impression and remembered her original plan, stopping dead in her tracks and using the leftover impulse to turn around and throw herself to the wall as well.

 

—Is something happening-?! — _Alfonse tried to ask, one hand in the hilt of his sword and a confused expression mixed with worry and panic._

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Fae flew past the corner and a rush of wind hit them both as the manakete attempted to swerve with her current speed. Kiran saw her opportunity in that instant and pushed herself off of the wall and right to where she came from, intending to go past Fae and return to the forest to try and hide again there.

As she leaped past Alfonse, she turned her head slightly to see him and shot him an apologetic look.

 

—Hide-and-dragonchase! — _she simply exclaimed, hoping it was enough information for him to piece things together._

  
  


She ran away as far as she could, hearing the flapping of winds trying to break and change directions to go after her.

 

—AH! Prince! — _Fae exclaimed, prompting Kiran to look back with a sudden feeling of a bad omen_.— Found you!

—Wait- No- I’m not playing!! — _Alfonse tried to protest, his words getting louder by the second_.

 

Kiran stopped fully and turned around to see what was going on.

She saw Fae swoop through the corridor and Alfonse jumping to the grass and barely avoiding the manakete, shooting a glance at the little girl to see if she was going after him and almost tripping once he broke into a confused and alarmed sprint away from Fae.   
Feeling guilty about it and seeing as he had a good starting advantage with the manakete, who was again struggling to change directions that drastically, Kiran breathed in and decided she ought to help him.

 

—Prince! — _she called out, seeing him look towards her immediately_.— This way!!

 

She waited for a couple of seconds for him to get closer before sprinting the way she came, followed closely by the Prince and, this time, not-so-closely by the manakete.

 

They ran all the way back to the forest near her corridor, and she was already thinking of what to do once they got there. Hide under a bush? No, that had proved to be ineffective.   
But what other choice did they have?

 

As they entered the cover of trees and other big plants, she led him through in a zigzag motion to try and shake off Fae. Once a very particular looking tree came into Kiran’s field of vision to the side, she got a sudden idea.

 

She ran towards it and jumped to the trunk, stepping twice against it to gain altitude before catching a branch high above her head and pulling herself up in one go, landing in a separation of branches of the tree with enough room for her to crouch on inside the mess of leaves and smaller sticks.

She looked to the ground and saw Alfonse far down looking up at her with a confused expression on his face, breathing heavily.   
Kiran extended her hand down.

 

The Prince’s expression turned serious and he almost flinched when Fae’s flapping of winds sounded around somewhere near in the forest. He took a step back and jumped on the trunk, barely catching the same branch she had used and pulling himself up with the help of the Summoner.   
Once they were both crouching inside the tree top, he turned to face her with furrowed brows and opened his mouth to probably ask or protest, so Kiran placed her hand on top to hush him and turned her attention downwards, which prompted him to do the same.

 

Fae appeared after some seconds, slowing down and looking around eagerly. She was clearly enjoying herself, at least.   
Her wings vanished in a small light and she landed on the grass, searching on the bushes, obviously trying to find Kiran in the same place as before.

 

The Summoner, atop the tree next to the one the manakete was searching nearby and with her hand still keeping the Prince from making any sound, looked around to see if there was anyone else hidden in the bushes.   
Funnily enough, Lachesis was crouching with her back against another tree, looking up at them with an amused yet confused expression.   
So she’d seen them?

 

Kiran knew the manakete would find the Nordion Princess soon if she stayed there and the little girl kept looking around. She made eye contact with Lachesis and put on her most serious look, indicating with her eyes to the side, meaning for her to run while she could and take as much advantage as possible.

The blonde seemed to understand the message, as her expression turned serious as well and she nodded slightly before running off.

 

—Who’s there?! — _Fae exclaimed, a smile audible in her voice._

 

After a moment of hesitation, the manakete sprouted her wings again and flew off after Lachesis.

 

A solid thirty seconds passed in utter silence before Kiran remembered to breathe again.   
And also to get her hand off of Alfonse’s face.

 

She gave him a sheepish and apologetic smile, shifting in her position to try and get more space between them. As she did so, she realized they were so close their legs were not only touching but basically pressed together, and one of his arms was inches away from resting on her shoulder since he was holding onto a branch in front of her, as well as one to his side. She froze. The Prince was still scanning their surroundings, partially looking out for the manakete and partially admiring the view, his hair ruffled from the movement and leaves tangled in his dark blue locks.

She could hear him breathing heavily from exhaustion, so close to her ear she tightened her grip on the branches to calm herself down.   
Damnit, her face was getting hot, and Kiran was sure the blood rush wasn’t entirely due to the exercise.

 

—I-I’m sorry for getting you into this mess. — _she whispered as quietly as she could, trying her best to have her voice sound normal. She was crouching next to him, slightly inclined forward and hunched over to have more space and reach two branches in front of her; while he had his back straight and one arm reached over her shoulder to a branch in front while the other held onto another at his right. Therefore, she was not facing him and didn’t plan to do so out of sheer nervousness, instead looking away to everything but him._

—Don’t worry. — _he whispered back, and Krian gulped from the shiver that went down her spine, despite his voice indicating that he was also looking away_.— I suppose Fae would’ve wanted me to play this sooner or later, and… — _he sighed_.— Well, I’ve never been good at hide-and-seek, that’s Sharena’s thing.

—Wish her luck, then. — _Kiran couldn’t contain a giggle at that, though she mentally slapped herself_.— She also got dragged into this.

—Who else is playing? — _he inquired, his breathing having calmed down. She heard his voice closer with that line, indicating he’d turned to look at her. Kiran felt very aware of the fact that she didn’t have her hood and robe on and her braided hair was probably a mess with leaves on it._

—Um, I think Sophia, Princess Sakura, Amelia, Matthew, Alm, Mist, Hinata, Morgan, Princess Sharena, Lene, Princess Lachesis and… ah, Roderick. — _she whispered, looking at her hands on the branches to count on her fingers carefully_.— Though I’m not sure which ones are already out.

 

Alfonse let out a soft hum of comprehension, looking away as he did. Kiran wasn’t really sure as to why he hadn’t moved away already. Surely there were other branches aside from the one in front of her that he could hold onto? That was the main reason why he was that close in the first place, though holding onto another one would probably not increase the space between then that much, what with their current position. Without her robe on and after her pulse returned to normal (normal considering the Prince’s closeness) she felt the chilly air around them settle in; which only made body warmth even more noticeable: after all, if she wasn’t leaning forward part of her back would be pressed against part of his chest due to the lack of space. They could probably shift away from their crouching position and lean on other branches, putting half a meter between them, but making any sort of meaningful noise (specially tree rustling and leaves falling down) was a terrible idea.

 

—Is hide-and-seek something kids play in your world as well? — _the Prince asked in a murmur after five minutes of weird silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it didn’t feel comfortable either. At least not for Kiran._

—Yeah, though not like this. — _a chuckle left her, relaxing her grip on the branches_.— We just hide and someone looks for us. If they find us, we have to race them to a home base and claim it first or else we’re not safe and can still be tagged.

—So hide-and-dragonrace? — _Alfonse whispered looking at her, a smile audible in his voice_.

 

Kiran had to cover her mouth to laugh silently at that. As she was looking away, and closing her eyes while the laughing fit passed, she didn’t notice the Prince’s smile widening slightly.

 

—Yeah, pretty much. — _she chuckled, trying to keep it silent_.— This one feels like hide-and-seek combined with some sort of tag. — _she sighed_.— Still, I’ve always preferred Sardines over hide-and-seek, I like the hide part more than the seek one.

—You have a game called “Sardines”...? — _Alfonse sounded amused. He chuckled_.— Why?

—W-Well… — _Kiran mumbled, his tone catching her off guard. He sounded very relaxed for the situation_.— Sardines are mostly bought inside tins in my world, all cramped in that small space. — _she gave him some context_.— The game is like some sort of reverse hide-and-seek, where only one person hides and the rest are all the seekers. When someone finds the one hiding, they have to hide along with them without telling anyone, so the hiding spot gets very cramped as the game progresses. — _Kiran explained_.— The last one to find the hiding spot is the looser and has to hide in the next round.

—That sounds more peaceful than hide-and-dragonchase. — _the Prince whispered, intrigued_.

—It is. — _she nodded_.— Though it’s better played at night.

—Still, it’d be a good alternative for the next time Fae wants to play something. — _he sighed, looking to the side_.— Instead of getting us into this mess.

—This was kind of my idea, I’m sorry. — _Kiran muttered nervously, a silly feeling of guilt washing over her_.

—How? I thought Fae was the one who dragged everyone around. — _he turned to look at her, tone confused, and she felt even worse._

—Y-Yes, but when she first approached me she’d only convinced Sophia. Actually, when I asked who else was playing she said only them two as if that was enough. — _Kiran explained, realizing her mistake_.— Then I said we needed more people for it to be more fun.

—Ahh. — _the Prince said, a smile audible in his voice_.— So it was your fault.

—I-I’m sorry. — _the Summoner was nervous for several reasons at the same time and her brain didn’t know what to do about it. Why was he smiling?! It wasn’t helping at all!_

—It’s fine. — _he chuckled_.— I doubt anyone blames you for Fae’s enthusiasm. — _he paused for a second_.— Besides, — _his voice indicated he was looking to the side_.— she’s just a child. Anyone would’ve done that had they been in your place. I know I would’ve.

 

Kiran smiled softly, sensing the silence had become more comfortable.   
That was, of course, until Fae flew up from below, as if she’d been waiting for her cue.

 

—RAWR!! — _she exclaimed._

 

The Prince and the Summoner screamed and fell from the branches. They’d stopped whispering halfway through the conversation without noticing! Of course Fae would hear them!

Kiran rotated in her fall to land on her legs and arms (which made her feel like San the Wolf Princess), and Alfonse managed to land on his feet, though he stumbled backwards.

 

—Found you! — _the manakete announced happily, throwing herself on Kiran’s arms._

—That should really be against the rules… — _the Summoner complained silently, holding the little girl_.

—Boop! — _Fae poked her forehead after separating from the hug_.— You’ve been caught!

—I’ve been caught… — _Kiran chuckled, calming down her nerves from both the jumpscare and the fall._

 

The little girl walked over to the Prince sitting up and poked his forehead as well.

 

—You’ve been caught too!

—I wasn’t playing… — _Alfonse fake-whined, smiling at the girl._

—Then why were you hiding with Kiran? — _Fae asked, curious and confused._

 

The Prince went silent and looked away.   
Was he… blushing?

 

—You scared me. — _he muttered, though to Kiran it clearly sounded as something he was telling Fae to entertain her. She couldn’t blame him._

—Of course! — _the manakete smiled proudly_.— I’m a big dragon, after all!

 

Her wings sprouted again in a small flash of light and she took off with a grin, probably going after whoever was left.   
Kiran sighed.

 

—Well, at least it’s over for us now. — _Alfonse stood up, dusting himself off_.— I should tell Commander about this so she doesn’t fret out.

—Yeah, I’ll go tell Jakob to postpone breakfast for a little. — _Kiran stood up as well and stretched her arms forward._

—Thanks. — _the Prince smiled kindly at her and walked away._

 

She waited until he was out of earshot to breathe in deeply and let out a long sigh.   
Rinse and repeat until she had managed to calm down her pulse and she no longer felt blood rushing up her face.

Now to go and confront Jakob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and Alfonse  
> Sitting in a tree  
> Being awkward about their feelings
> 
> It's playtime yay  
> Also yes, while Alfonse hasn't truly realized yet to which extent he has feelings for Kiran, he's certainly come to the conclusion that he likes spending time with her in a different way than before (aka he knows he like-likes her, but is balantly oblivious to her side of the coin)  
> And also seeing her smile and be herself  
> He's just content with what they have  
> For now


	39. About Genealogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company spend a day of peace in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations chapter yay
> 
> Major spoilers for FE4 and Awakening, along with some minor ones for FE5  
> Those who know that something happens in FE4: no, I'm not spoiling it directly  
> Beware anyway
> 
> Awakening is completely spoiled here though lol  
> But I'm not sure if those count as things some ppl still don't know about this game

—Of course, there would be no problem with that.

 

Kiran stood silently in front of Jakob.   
What?

 

—Eh- Really? — _she needed to hear that again._

—Really. — _the butler was calmed._ — We can just wait, nobody is going to starve from a couple of minutes of waiting.

 

It’d been very easy to convince him to postpone breakfast, so Kiran made her way triumphant to the hot springs.

She didn’t spend much time there, and luckily, since when she got out the Heroes were just entering the mess hall to eat.

 

The Summoner took her usual seat next to Anna.

 

—Who won? — _the Commander inquired._

—Matthew. — _Sharena squinted her eyes suspiciously in a funny manner, looking sideways towards the spy._

—Truly? — _the Prince chuckled._ — I was certain you’d win.

—I know! — _the Princess threw her arms in the air dramatically_.— But I guess it’s fine. — _she lowered her head, calming down_.— He is a spy, after all; it’s his job. He was trained for it, whereas I only got to practice with you. And you were terrible.

—I was only bad at hiding. — _Alfonse corrected with a scoff._ — I was very much better than you at seeking, mind you.

—What about you, Commander? — _Kiran decided to ignore the sibling’s banter going on in front and looked at Anna._

—Mmm? What about me?

—Were you better at hiding or at seeking? — _the Summoner inquired, and the quarrel seemed to cease immediately._

—I’d say I was a very balanced player. — _the redhead pondered_.— I was good at seeking because I knew all of the best hiding spots, but I was never able to shut up when needed so everyone always found me.

—Huh, that’s interesting. — _the Princess smiled, turning at the Summoner_.— And you?

—Hiding. — _Kiran simply said, and Sharena seemed pleased with her answer._

 

The rest of breakfast went on smoothly. As they left the mess hall, the Prince suggested they go to the library to continue on with their talks about the other worlds, seeing as the trip and recent events halted their process.   
After Kiran accepted, Sharena gasped softly.

 

—Oh, that reminds me. — _she intervened, prompting the other two to stop_.— I asked around about our weapons and it seems it was the Great Hero who named them.

—So it was him. — _Alfonse mused_.— Makes sense.

—Did you find anything else? — _the Summoner insisted. Surely there had to be more_.

—Sadly, nobody knows why were they named this way. — _Sharena shook her head no._ — Not mine, not brother’s, not Commander’s… not even Father’s.

—Hmm, well if I had to take a wild guess, I’d say Eclat didn’t have very grand reasons for that. — _Kiran crossed her arms in thought_.— I mean, the names sure are of important places, but… well, they’re not names of other weapons so I don’t know.

 

Half an hour passed and the Summoner and the Prince were sitting at the library.   
In silence.

 

Alfonse was staring at her with expectation and intrigue in his eyes as Kiran looked down at her hands on her lap. Following their semi-established order, they were supposed to be talking about the fourth installment of Fire Emblem.   
Genealogy of the Holy War.

 

Thing was, while they did have Lachesis and Lene hanging around in the castle, Genealogy was different to the other worlds in the sense that not all of their characters could come from the same moment in the story. Up until that point, everyone who shared a world came either from the very beginning or from the very end of its respective story: Roderick was from the begining of New Mystery, judging by his fighting skills, while Wrys and Draug were from the end of it. Alm, Lukas and Sonya all seemed to be from the end of Echoes, whereas Hinata and Setsuna were both from the beginning of Fates.   
But how did Kiran know the other two weren't? Well, Lachesis recognized Lene yet the opposite was obviously not true. Lachesis could not be from the very beginning of the game because, at that point, Lene doesn’t exist yet. However, she couldn’t be from the very end because… well, because of scrapped theories floating around in the internet.

But the Prince was awaiting a response, and she wasn’t really sure what to tell him.   
Maybe all of her thought process made for a good explanation.

 

—What can you tell me about the World of Holy War? — _he repeated his own question, patient._

—It’s a… tragic world. — _she breathed in_.— Whatever I tell you, promise you won’t tell Princess Lachesis or Lene.

—You have my word. — _he nodded, serious, yet it was obvious every warning she gave only made him more curious_.— So?

—Well, you know how Shadows and Mystery are different worlds, despite being events in the same span of less than a couple of decades? — _Kiran asked, organizing her thoughts. Alfonse nodded again, and she continued._ — Holy War… is there another world connected to the continent of Jugdral?

—One named the World of Thracia. — _he browsed through a notebook._

—Right, then it’s as I thought. — _she sighed, his gaze returned to her_.— There are two major wars- no, one could say a single, very long war that takes place in this world. — _the Summoner explained._ — It’s divided in two parts, one dubbed Sigurd’s Tale, and the other known as Seliph’s Tale. However, they’re separated by an atrocious event, followed by fifteen years of peace and two years of oppression.

—So Seliph’s Tale takes place seventeen years after Sigurd’s? — _the Prince was surprised_.— After what?

—After the Battle of Belhalla. — _Kiran’s tone turned somber_.— Seventeen years after the atrocity, the children of the warriors from Sigurd’s Tale rise to defeat the oppressive reign and… several other things. — _she paused_.— In my world, this story is known as the Genealogy of the Holy War.

—Because it’s a war across two generations? — _Alfonse looked up from his notes._

—Yes. — _she nodded._ — Seliph… Seliph is Sigurd’s son. — _the Summoner paused for a moment at the expression of surprise in his face_.— You might’ve guessed it, but yes; Princess Lachesis and Lene are from different generations.

—So they are… — _he murmured._ — So is Princess Lachesis from the beginning of the events and Lene from the very end, or…?

—No, here’s the thing. — _Kiran couldn’t help but smile a bit, seeing as he’d also came to the realization of Heroes coming from either the end or the beginning of their stories_.— The Princess Lachesis here, who recognizes Lene, can’t be from neither the beginning nor the end. Lene hasn’t been born by the time the events of Sigurd’s Tale begin, and by the time Seliph’s Tale ends… — _she sighed_.— There’s much speculation about it, though as for solid proof we only have that Princess Lachesis’ whereabouts, as well as Lene’s mother’s, are unknown. It is said Princess Lachesis disappeared in the Yied Desert, if we want to be specific, but… — _she looked at him_.— Some say it’s a possibility that both of them were… well, turned to stone. Some lines of dialogue in the story from the World of Thracia suggest that it might be true, but it’s not confirmed anywhere.

—Meaning the Princess Lachesis here is from somewhere in the middle of both tales. — _Alfonse commented, and Kiran nodded._

—Either from before or after Belhalla, but not too far from there. — _she concluded_.— Lene can’t know this, she’d freak out. Princess Lachesis has probably figured out already that something happened to herself by the time Lene is grown, so she isn’t saying anything; she’s a smart one, after all.

 

They spent another hour talking about the continent of Jugdral, its political problems between kingdoms and the legend of the twelve Crusaders. She vaguely explained to him how holy blood worked and how that impacted certain events in both tales.

 

—I’m assuming there’s version divergence concerning the second generation, no? — _he asked at some point without looking up from the papers._

—Yes, though it’s not the same from Awakening like I explained the other day. — _she shook her head no, and Alfonse looked at her._ — Sure, in Holy War the second generation will always be children of their mothers, regardless of who the father is; but Seliph will always be joined by the same amount of people.

—What? — _the Prince was confused_.— But what if one of the mothers dies during the first generation? There’s no way her children would exist to rise in the second.

—Her children wouldn’t be the ones joining, in that case. — _Kiran attempted to explain, lowering her voice_.— For example, Lene and her brother Coirpre will always be the children of Sylvia. However, if Sylvia dies before the Battle of Belhalla and those two are never born, then two other siblings, Laylea and Charlot, will join Seliph instead, despite not being the biological children of any of Sigurd’s companions.

 

Alfonse sat in silence for a second.

 

—Meaning Seliph will always be joined by the same amount of people, as you said… — _he murmured to himself, though she heard him just fine_.— Interesting…

 

The Prince had to leave after some minutes and Kiran was left to her thoughts in the library. She’d been watching him write and, indeed, their alphabet was different from hers. It was actually quite amusing to observe someone writing fluid and naturally in symbols one didn’t understand, almost mesmerizing.   
Though to Kiran’s eyes, watching his expression as he wrote was even more mesmerizing, and she wanted to slap herself.

 

She stood up and made her way through the bookshelves, reaching the front reading area and finding Morgan alone there, calmly browsing through the pages of an old tome.   
Where were Raigh and Lukas? Those two practically lived in the library!

 

The aspiring tactician looked up from his book and found Kiran pacing around, confused.   
He immediately guessed her question.

 

—Fae dragged Sophia to town. — _Morgan commented, prompting her to turn around a bit surprised. He smiled._ — Sophia dragged Raigh along and he forced Gwendolyn to acompany them. In the end, Lukas intervened and volunteered to go as the adult figure before they set out to pester someone else.

—Oh. — _Kiran simply said, not knowing what to make of that. A chuckle escaped her_.— Makes sense.

 

The boy grinned at her and returned his attention to the book.   
A sudden thought came to her, and she walked up to his table to sit across from him.

 

—There’s something I’ve been wondering, Morgan. — _she started, leaning on the table with her cheek on one palm_.

—Mmm? — _he didn’t look up from his book_.— Ask away.

—How much do you remember, exactly? — _the Summoner simply inquired. Morgan’s gaze found hers after a second of silence, a neutral expression on his face_.— You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.

—It’s fine. — _he chuckled, closing the book with one finger still on the pages to mark the spot he’d stopped reading at_.— My oldest clear memory is waking up in the Ruins of Time and battling against some Risen before mom and dad found me. Everything after that is stored in my brain as memories are supposed to be.

—And before? — _Kiran was curious._

—Hmm, I have snippets of memories of my mom. Only one of my father and a very vague one that has to be from Lucina. — _Morgan pondered._ — Nothing else.

—Do you think you came from the same future as your sister? — _she asked. It felt as if she was almost interrogating him, but she couldn’t help it_.

—Actually, no. — _his tone shifted into one of someone about to discuss theories and hypothesis, and he shuffled on his seat to get comfortable_.— Because Lucina doesn’t remember me. She says I was never born in her future. And not only that, but mother thinks I might come from a different one, where things simply turned out to be different.

—I never thought I’d ever say this, but I think Robin wasn’t entirely right with that. — _Kiran stated, also getting into her theorist attitude. Morgan was intrigued._

—I what sense?

—When Robin said it, she meant you could’ve probably came from a peaceful future, didn’t she? — _the Summoner stopped leaning on her palm and placed both elbows on the table, getting into position. He nodded, and she continued_.— But that wouldn’t make much sense, would it? Lucina traveled back in time to fix her future because it was a hellish nightmare. If you came from a peaceful one where Grima was never resurrected, however, there would be no reason whatsoever for you to be sent back in time as well.

—… — _Morgan was silent for a moment, surprised with the revelation. It made sense, and he was wondering how come neither him not his mother ever thought of that._ — Does that mean the future I came from had to be as terrible or worse as Lucina’s? But… — _he paused, looking at her_.— Mom and Lucy think I was never born in Lucina’s future because… well, mom submitted to Grima before I even had the chance to be conceived. How could my future be like Lucy’s if mom submits to Grima as well? I wouldn’t even be born there either.

—… If your mom submits to Grima, that is. — _Kiran used her most ominous tone, and the aspiring tactician was confused. She was good at putting things together on the go_.— Maybe your future was created when Lucina confronted Robin on the whole “you will kill Chrom” odeal. Robin would no longer submit to Grima, but that didn’t guarantee Grima being successfully taken down. — _she paused_.— It’s possible that, in your future, Chrom and Robin survive, Grima is resurrected, nobody is able to stop it, you are born, and sometime after that your parents fall in battle. Hence why Naga sends you back in time to join the others and erases your memory somewhere along the way.

—That’s… — _Morgan stuttered, surprised_.— That’s brilliant. It explains a lot of things and… it actually makes sense. — _he paused, trying to recover from the impression and let all the information sink in_.— I knew my amnesia wasn’t just amnesia. It can’t be. My mom’s wasn’t just amnesia either, which is why she isn’t remembering anything. And I should’ve recalled something long ago if my memories were still somewhere in my brain. — _he looked up at her_.— I’m so telling mom once I go back, thank you.

 

Kiran chuckled with a “no problem” and stood up to leave the library.

 

They had lunch, the Summoner went to train in the Tower for a bit and dinner came around without any alarms or messages of any Emblian invasion.   
  


—One day of peace isn’t anything new, but the timing is oddly convenient. — _Anna had stated, arms crossed in thought._

—Let’s hope it stays that way. — _the Prince sighed, sitting down at the table unusually late._ — The townspeople are asking whether we’ll have the festivals of this month, and we didn’t know what to tell them.

—Well, it’s only normal. — _Sharena patted him in the shoulder, though the way he moved it away and her grin afterwards indicated she was teasing him._ — They want to know beforehand so they can start getting ready and decorating everything.

—Tell them we will. — _the Commander said, and both siblings were surprised_.— There will be festival this month.

—Uh- are you sure? — _Kiran was confused_.— What if something happens? It’s not as if the war is over yet.

—We’ll be there to protect them, in that case. — _Anna looked at her_.— With you here, defending the castle has been easy; I don’t doubt we can take care of the town as well.

—I’ll tell them tomorrow morning, then. — _Alfonse took a sip of his drink_.— I’m too tired now.

—Are we really having the festivals of this month? — _Sharena was beaming. She threw her hands in the air and tilted her head backwards dramatically_.— At long last!

—It’s only two festivals that happen in June… — _Anna murmured for Kiran as the Princess kept celebrating in front._ — And her favorite one isn’t even until April.

—But it’s good, isn’t it? — _Kiran chuckled_.— Some enthusiasm for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genealogy breaks my heart every single time *sobs*
> 
> Also, have my theorizing on Morgan's future ordeal from Awakening lol  
> I know it's made that way so Robin can marry the children if they want to, but idc here we speak in lore, not in game mechanics  
> Please refer to the resting places for further examples lmao
> 
> It's been so long since I've played FE4 I swear I had Sylvia in my head instead of Lene as I wrote the explanation scene and almost had to re-write it from scratch  
> Though it actually turned out better this way, so I guess it's fine
> 
> And yes, for those who know wtf happens in Genealogy that everyone avoids spoiling, Kiran did spoil Alfonse the entire thing  
> Otherwise it would've been hard to discuss Seliph's tale and the rest of the stuff that comes with it.  
> I also avoided spoiling it here, since I didn't have it spoiled for myself and I do believe it's better that way (though not worthless otherwise). I did mention the name of the event, but I'm never saying what happens there  
> I don't want to read it anyways while I proofread this chapter, playing through it was more than enough
> 
> PLAY FE4, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR  
> You'll have to suck it up and download a snes emulator and a rom, but it's so worth it  
> play FE5 while you're at it as well


	40. Second Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company play Sardines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lore n breather chapter as the festivals approach
> 
> No spoilers ahead, so enjoy

Kiran couldn’t really believe it when three days of peace and no signs of any invasion to the capital, any city or gateway, went by in no time.   
Had they been correct? Had Bruno really given up on attacking them? Was Veronica too afraid to show her face around?

 

—I can’t believe it’s been three days already. — _the Princess smiled over breakfast, voicing the thoughts of the other three._ — And we’re just in time for June, no less!

 

The next time Kiran went into town, again one morning with Jakob and another guard, the streets were already relatively lively considering the hour. The townspeople were decorating the lightposts, the trees, the front of their houses, hanging threads around the plaza and connecting streets with tiny colorful banners that almost made the market blend in with the rest of the place.

It truly felt like a festival was about to take place.

 

—What are the June festivals about anyway? — _the Summoner asked later when they had returned to the castle and were having breakfast. It had now been five consecutive days of peace, and while everyone was certainly more relaxed, nobody had completely disregarded the possibility of an attack._

—Oh, the first one is more of a ceremony. — _Sharena jumped on her seat to explain, almost tipping over the jam jar which Alfonse caught just in time._ — You see, way back in the days of the Great War there was a general agreement to have one month as a big truce between all kingdoms. June was chosen as a “middle year” truce because there were already truces a week before and a week after New Year’s. — _she smiled_.— So, among other things, all of the couples took advantage of the truce to get married and organize small celebrations. It’s since been made almost a tradition to marry in June, and over time it somehow became a big ceremony when resources started running low and many couples agreed to marry in the same day and share a celebration. — _the Princess clapped her hands together_.— Which is why we now have a ceremony in the beginnings of June where many couples decide to marry at the same time.

—Is that so? — _Kiran was surprised. She’d certainly not expected such a backstory. Now that she remembered, she had read about a wedding date in June in one of the books of the library, though not with that level of explanation_.— And the second one?

—It also dates back to the Great War and the June Truce. — _Alfonse simply said._

—Yes! Along with the couples, the artists also decided to stage their recitals and shows during the truce. — _Sharena added, enthusiasm radiating from her_.— Eventually they started performing right after or during the wedding celebration due to the bigger audience present there, so now both festivals are almost the same thing. — _she chuckled_.— The ceremony is the first day, and the following two are dedicated to the shows.

—We will take shifts to patrol the area. — _Anna intervened_.— From morning until a bit past noon there will be one group and the other will cover from then until everyone starts going home. — _she explained_.— This will apply for all three days. Speaking of which, — _her attention changed to Kiran_.— I believe it’s better to leave the shift planning to you, is it not?

—Uh, yes. — _Kiran nodded_.— Actually, no. We should have a strategy meeting after this.

 

The Summoner went back to her chambers for some minutes before heading for the meeting room. Strategy meetings had been held between Alm, Lukas, Alfonse, Anna, Robin, Morgan, Virion and her since they started splitting into two to leave some force at the castle just in case (sans Robin, obviously, who just arrived recently). While they were previously done in the library, there was no reason to disturb that place if the aptly named meeting room existed.

 

The meeting went as one would expect a strategy meeting without Soren and laguz in the same room to go: with calmed talking, rarely but sometimes over someone else, and lots of pondering silence.

One thing had been very obvious from the beginning, however: all of the people present in that room could not go in the same shift, since they were all strategists to some extent, with some exceptions. Anna was there simply because she was the Commander and her imput was important, albeit not for pure tactical reasons; whereas neither Alm nor Lukas were strategists on their own, yet together they acted as war planners.   
Morgan had been the first to point out they should start by sorting themselves first and them molding the rest of both groups accordingly. 

Which ended in Robin and Kiran separated for obvious reasons. Morgan was put on the Summoner’s side, prompting Virion to be placed with Robin. And after a little bit of debate, the Commander and the Prince ended in Kiran’s group while the Valentians were put on the other.

 

It took them an entire hour of pondering and suggesting different ideas, but in the end, Kiran’s shift was comprised of the following people: Alfonse, Anna, Sharena (Kiran came to understand recently that the Princess would jump to the opportunity of being near the Commander in any given situation, so she’d decided to suggest her on her shift just to see how that played out), Morgan, L’Arachel, Mist, Sakura, Jakob, Sonya, Raigh, Gwendolyn, Lene and, obviously, herself.

 

After the meeting, Kiran found Fae and Sophia picking flowers in the garden. Well, kind of. The manakete was trying to convince the other girl to go search for people to play hide-and-dragonseek.   
The look of help Sophia shot Kiran told her intervening now was a good idea.

 

—What are you two doing? — _she asked warmly, kneeling down next to them._

—Ah, Kiran! — _the little girl greeted, a messy flower crown resting on her hair_.— Let’s play something! Let’s play hide-and-dragonseek again!

—Hmm, actually Fae, I have an idea for another game. — _the Summoner smiled, immediately picking the manakete’s interest_.

—Really? What is it? — _Fae was curious_.

—It’s a game similar to hide-and-dragonseek, but we need to play it at night. — _Kiran explained, using the friendly tone she’d also use for little children in her world_.— However, only one person hides and the rest have to search for them. As they find them, they have to hide along in silence until there’s only one person who’s still searching.

—I’m good at finding things at night! — _Fae exclaimed, excited_.— Can we play it? Can we play it when it’s late?

—We’ll ask everyone else at dinner. — _the Summoner smiled, and the manakete threw grass leaves in the air as celebration._

 

Kiran spent the rest of the day reading and browsing the web on her phone as she changed seating positions on her bed for the hundredth time. Sometime before Jakob called them to the mess hall for dinner, she left her chambers to walk around the inner garden in search for a place to hide in case she happened to be the one chosen to do so during Sardines. Back in her world, she would usually pick the smallest place possible to annoy the seekers who would have to hide with her, and also so they could get on with the next round. Because while she preferred hiding in hide-and-seek, she happened to like seeking more in Sardines.   
Maybe because all her friends would pop out of nowhere in hide-and-seek and scare the shit out of her if she was the seeker, rendering her useless to go and run after them before they could reach home base.

 

At around seven and with the moon already over them, the Heroes had all assembled at the mess hall to eat whatever Lyn had prepared (it had been her turn in cooking duty that night). Kiran sat with the Askrans in silence for some minutes before deciding it was a good idea to tell them about the plan with Fae.

 

—I managed to talk Fae into not playing hide-and-dragonseek this morning. — _she declared, and Anna was surprised for a second._

—Thank you. — _the redhead patted her on the shoulder._

—But you did a trade-off, didn’t you? — _Alfonse was confused_.

—Yeah, we’re playing Sardines tonight. — _the Summoner chuckled after taking a sip from her drink._

—You have a game called “Sardines”...? — _Sharena inquired, amusement present on her voice. Kiran chuckled again, noticing the Prince had reacted exactly the same way when she told him._

 

She then gave them a brief explanation on what Sardines was, only to give a more detailed one after dinner was over and Fae had managed to drag a bunch of Heroes to the inner garden to play. Aside from the siblings, present were Sophia, most of the players from hide-and-seek that one morning (Alm, Amelia, Morgan, Mist, Sakura, Lene, Hinata, Matthew and Roderick), as well as Lukas, Robin, Lyn and L’Arachel.

 

—Who’s going to hide, though? — _Lene asked after explanations were over. She’d borrowed a coat from one of the maids to combat the cold that came with her usual dancer’s outfit._

—Hmmm. — _Fae pondered loudly._ — I want to seek, so I don’t know.

—Why not Kiran? — _Robin chimed in_.— She’s the one who suggested the game, after all.

—I have no problems with that. — _the Summoner nodded._

—Nobody here wants to be the one to hide? — _Lyn asked aloud, and none of the Heroes answered_.— Then it’s Kiran.

—Alright, let’s start counting! — _Fae announced, closing her eyes. Everyone imitated her_.— One...! Two…!

 

Kiran ran silently towards the Training Tower. In her area scouting previous to dinner she’d found some piles of training equipment similar to those wooden triangle-ish things they use in gymnastics to jump over that you can stack on top of each one; only bigger. Way bigger. And they were stacked next to each other just outside of the training rooms in a strange corner between the castle’s walls and the walls of the Tower.   
She’d noticed one of the base wooden things had a hole in the side, big enough to let a person pass.

 

It took her more than thirty seconds to get there, seeing as she heard everyone shout the final number in the distance, but she had a good advantage so it was fine. It was really dark, but she did remember where the hole was. She passed over the small fence that almost made that corner like a storage and crawled between the training equipment. Her hands trailed across the surface of the wooden things to her right until they found the hole, and she proceeded to crawl inside. Just in case, she lit up the space with her phone for a second to check for spiders, and once the area was deemed clean enough, she turned the lantern function off and silently sat with her knees close to her chest, next to the wall facing the rest of the garden so she could peep through the small hole that was probably used as holding place when transporting those things.

And waited.

 

—But the forest is the best place to hide in this darkness. — _she heard Morgan point out after a couple of minutes, hearing his and three other people’s steps coming from the starting place_.

—Yes, there’s no way the rest will find her in there. — _Mist seemed to agree._

—The rest… I think the forest is too obvious of a great hiding place. — _Robin was clearly pondering about it_.— And she knows it. She has to be elsewhere.

—Uhh, but in this darkness she could be anywhere. — _Sakura sounded a bit behind them._

—What do you mean? — _Morgan asked._

—I mean, we can barely see a thing anyway, right? — _the Hoshidan’s voice was moving from sounding close to far away, meaning she was turning her head left and right in search for the Summoner._

—Meaning any spot which would’ve been mediocre at best for hiding is the perfect place so long as it’s dark. — _Robin intervened_.

—So she really could be anywhere… — _Mist sighed._

 

The sound of their voices went past Kiran’s hiding spot, which meant they had passed by and not noticed her.

After the small group left, three minutes went by in absolute silence before she began hearing steps again. The steps were strange, spontaneous, walking a big deal, stopping for a moment and then resuming the search.   
And they were fast approaching her location.

 

Once they started getting worryingly close, Kiran also began hearing sniffing.   
It had to be Fae, that would explain her saying she was better at finding things at night. She was trailing down her smell, it was inevitable she’d find her.

 

Just as she’d thought, the manakete climbed over the small fence and walked between the training equipment, ducking through the hole on the side and grinning with excitement once she recognized her.   
Kiran smiled.

 

Fae crawled to her side in silence with a childish smile on her face, sitting next to her and nuzzling closer for warmth.   
The Summoner couldn’t help but smile more out of adorableness and petted her hair.

 

A solid minute went by, the manakete playing with the hem of her dress and Kiran peeping through the hole, when the Prince appeared in her small field of vision. He was slowly walking the perimeter of the forest, looking up at the treetops.   
She had to cover her mouth not to let out a chuckle. Now that he knew she could climb trees with ease, of course he’d search there! That was adorable. And the funniest part was, he was probably the only one searching there since nobody else knew.

 

He was still in the small field of vision the peeping hole allowed when he rested his hands on his hips, apparently giving up on finding her there. He turned to where Morgan and the others had gone to, seeming to be pondering his options, and then turned to also scan his left.   
Which was Kiran’s general direction.

 

She immediately moved from the peeping hole, her hand on her chest as if that could stop her heart from beating so loudly. There was no way he’d find them, was there? But then again, he was the Prince and the castle was his home; surely he knew one of the pieces of training equipment had a hole on it.   
Damnit.

Of course he would.

 

His steps sounded loud and clear as he determinately made his way to the storage corner. Without a single doubt, he passed over the fence and crawled all the way to the hole, entering with some caution.   
Kiran only managed to smile in embarrassment as the manakete waved her hand hello with a grin on her face.

 

—Sharena used to hide here when we played hide-and-seek as kids. — _he commented in an almost silent murmur, crawling closer and sitting next to Fae_.— I didn’t think adults like us could fit in here.

—Really? — _Kiran was slightly surprised. Then Sharena was truly good at hiding._

—Shhhh. — _Fae hushed them with a finger over her lips._

 

Alfonse chuckled silently at that and faced the wooden wall in the front, Kiran returning to looking through the peeping hole.

The next one to find them was Lukas.

 

—How…? — _he whispered after peeking through the hole on the side and finding the other three_.— I didn't think I’d find anything here.

 

Four minutes after, Robin and Morgan appeared together and the grin of victory in the boy’s face combined with the tactician’s sigh of defeat told Kiran that searching there had been Morgan’s idea.   
Robin sat next to Lukas, and as Morgan crawled in everyone had to squeeze to Kiran’s side.   
They barely fit in there.

 

Lyn and Matthew came around only a minute after, both as surprised as Lukas had been, and the group inside went silent for a second trying to figure out how to fit everyone in there.   
In the end, Kiran separated her knees from her chest and occupied as much space as she could to the front (which wasn’t much) so Fae could sit on her. She was light, so after assuring the rest that it was fine, they finished squeezing in and managed to fit Lyn.   
Matthew hid behind the other training equipment.

 

Kiran was now almost pressed to the wooden wall, with the Prince hugging his knees next to her, followed by Lukas, Morgan Robin and Lyn; all pressed to each other.   
While it wasn’t the exact same situation as the hide-and-dragonseek incident, Kiran had the thought that, if Alfonse was also going to participate when something like that happened again, then she didn’t mind playing along at all.

 

Fae was basically resting on her, with her head placed on her chest and her hands fidgeting with the feather-like parts of the Prince’s armor. The rest of the Heroes started finding them once Mist and Sakura had to hide crawling right by the fence and between the equipment, seeing as L’Arachel, Hinata, Matthew, Amelia and Lene were occupying the small “corridor” leading to the hole.

 

After almost half an hour since the game had started, Roderick finally came across all the players bundled up in the storage corner.   
And he simply sighed in defeat, kind of embarrassed of having walked by after Amelia got there (meaning there were people hiding outside) and still not having noticed a thing.

 

—I didn’t know you could fit in there, Kiran! — _Sharena commented, stretching her arms once everyone began crawling out of the hiding spot_.— I mean, that was one of my prime hiding places when I was younger, but I also was way smaller back then!

—Your brother said something along those lines. — _the Summoner chuckled._

—Ah! Now that I remember… — _the Princess seemed to realize something_.— Tomorrow we’re going to town to check on the preparations for the ceremony. — _she informed._ — Do you want to come along?

—Sure. — _Kiran dusted herself off, placing Fae on the ground._ — I don’t leave the castle much, so it’d be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a bunch of grownups hiding together and hushing temselves so poor clueless Roderick won't find them.
> 
> Also, Sharena is a sucker for festivals and parties. Her brother might know more history than her, but she sure as hell knows every single detail concerning Askran festivities, folklore and traditions
> 
> I'm going to hate disrupting their peace and fun once Múspell has to make a move nggghhhhhhhh  
> And I'm kind of hoping the plot will advance soon, else we might run into an awkward dead end and have to pause this fic until IS updates Heroes :/


	41. Girls Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company go shopping in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read correctly: they're going shoping.  
> There's no way Sharena would let (at least the girls) attend the festivals without some pretty dresses
> 
> Also, spoilers for Awakening, Shadow Dragon and the begining of New Mystery

Of course, Kiran would’ve never thought “check on the preparations” would start on so early.

 

—Kiran! Are you up yet? — _Sharena was knocking on her door._ — We’re going to town, remember?

 

The Summoner grabbed her phone on her nightstand and checked the hour.   
It was six in the morning.

 

Groggily, hair a mess and barely awake, she got up from bed and walked over to the door, opening it just enough to look at the Princess outside, beaming and ready to go.

 

—Princess… it’s a bit early for rounds, don’t you think? 

—It sure is, Brother and the rest will join us later on. — _Sharena grinned, and Kiran was confused_.— We’re going shopping! You will need something to wear for the festivals, right? All of the girls are coming, so you better get ready too!

—… Without breakfast?

—We’ll eat something in town! — _the blonde dismissed her question, playfully pushing her back into her chambers_.— Now get changed!

 

The door closed in front of her and she stood there for a moment, processing what Sharena had said.   
They were going shopping? All of the girls?   
They were having a girls-only morning…?

 

Yes.   
Yes they were.

 

As they walked through town in a big group with lots of chatting, which aside from the female Heroes included two maids to make sure Sharena “behaved”, the Summoner sighed. She wasn’t particularly fond of shopping, though she didn’t mind at all. The idea of being there with all the ladies was the entertaining part, especially considering they were going to buy clothes to wear for the festival.   
Which were probably dresses. And for what little experience she’d had of going dress-shopping with female friends, it was very fun.

 

Sharena guided them through the fog-covered streets of an early Askran morning, though there were already people around due to the activities for the upcoming celebration. They reached a store in specific and entered, the bell above the door tingling to announce their arrival.   
If the Princess didn’t do so first, that is.

 

—Hello! — _she exclaimed, entering without waiting for the others. Lyn held the door open until everyone was inside and followed after Kiran to catch up with the blonde. It was way warmer in there._

—Oh, Your Highness! — _a woman of around forty years appeared from behind a curtain leading to another room, walking past the counter with a girl following suit._ — I had the feeling you’d come around sooner or later. — _the woman smiled warmly._

 

The Princess grinned and waved hello at the little girl, who returned the gesture with a smile. She turned to face the group and rested her hands on her hips.

 

—My mother and I would come to this store when there were festivals to be had. — _the blonde simply explained, and some girls let out hums of comprehension._

 

Sharena exchanged some more words with the woman before the group was led to the store propper. It was very welcoming, with clear indications and no intentions of hiding the fact that the place was a house. There were wooden clocks in some walls, mirrors of different sizes and shapes, the clothing hangers varied in designs and wood color, chairs and small couches were resting against the walls and the changing rooms were nothing more than two corners of the room blocked by thick curtains with mirrors inside.   
And since they were the only ones there, Kiran didn’t feel any kind of pressure to hurry up and decide what to get.

 

The store sold mainly dresses of various lengths and styles, though there were also skirts, blouses and nightgowns to be found around. None of the clothes, however, were overly formal: there were no ballroom or wedding dresses, for example. Meaning it was a simple shop frequented by the townsfolk that just so happened to also be visited from time to time by the Queen and Princess of the Kingdom.   
Kiran wondered what kind of person was the Queen. Certainly a lovely one if she went to local stores as simple as that one, and maybe shared her daughter’s passion for festivities.   
Actually, she was probably the reason why her daughter had such a passion in the first place.

 

—I, uh… — _Lyn’s voice brought her back to reality. The girls were already chatting and looking through the clothes_.— I’m not one for dresses… See, I grew up in the plains so I’ve never really-

—Oh, nonsense, with that body any dress would fit you like a glove! — _L’Arachel interrupted, hands on her hips._

—We just need to find one that you like and feel comfortable on. — _Lachesis intervened, crossing her arms_.— You would find it amusing how easy it actually is to fight in a good dress.

—But when you’re on guard shift you should probably change back into your usual attires. — _Anna pointed out from behind the blouses._ — Or change into the dress after your shift ends, if you’ve been assigned to the one in the morning.

—I’m in the night shift twice and once in the day one. — _Lyn commented._

—Yes, that’s right; you’re on my shift. — _the Princess grinned._

—No matter. — _Lachesis talked again, bringing Lyn’s attention back to the issue at hand._ — If you can fight in it, you can walk and run in it as freely as you can.

 

The Sacaean was left without arguments as L’Arachel and Lachesis dragged her over to a section of long and soft dresses.

 

—Setsuna, I think you shouldn’t be getting a long one. — _Gwendolyn pointed out._

—Huh? Why not? — _the archer held a cyan long dress on her hands with white rose patterns_.

—You’re so easily distracted, I wouldn’t be surprised if you trip with the hem while not paying attention. — _the young knight didn’t really know how to put it._

—It’s probably a better idea if you get one around the knee. — _Sakura added_.— You always trip over your yukata when we have New Year’s celebration.

—That’s because there’s a lot of imperfections on the grass, Highness! — _Setsuna attempted to debate._

—Yes, but you fall for all of them! — _the Hoshidan Princess insisted._

 

Kiran couldn’t help but smile. It was nice seeing them like that, casually discussing over which dress fit the other better.   
Speaking of which…

 

—Oooh, Commander, look at this one! — _Sharena had already reached the other side of the room, picking gowns as she went, followed by the redhead._ — I think this one’s for me.

—Are you sure? — _Anna seemed amused_.— You’ve said that three times so far.

—Yes, but now I really mean it! — _the Princess placed all the other desses to the side and held the one she’d most recently found for the other to see._

 

Kiran walked over to them and stood slightly behind Anna, looking at the cloth as well. It was a white one piece that reached barely above her knees, with three-quarters loose sleeves and a simple pattern of pastel yellow tulips.   
If her memory didn’t fail her, those flowers meant a smile of sunshine, which was very fitting.   
And now that she thought about it, was the language of flowers also a thing in Zenith? She’d have to ask.

 

—Actually, this one does look like it would suit you. — _Anna commented, still examining the dress._

 

Sharena’s eyes lit up and her smile grew wider, holding the gown close to her chest.   
Yes, definitely fitting.

 

—I’m going to try it on! — _the Princess exclaimed, rushing over to one of the changing corners. The other two chuckled at her enthusiasm_.

—That’s nice, it’s been long since she’s been like that. — _the redhead commented, looking at the now closed curtain._ — This is new, though. She’s never gone shopping with this many friends. — _Anna faced Kiran with a calmed smile._

—Well, me neither. — _the Summoner chuckled again. Anna’s smile turned into a mischievous smirk and Kiran’s own disappeared from her face. Uh-oh._

—Found anything yet? — _the Commander inquired, curious. Her tone made Kiran nervous. She had to find a dress before Anna forced her into a fashion show._

—What about you, Commander? — _she counterattacked with another question, keeping her expression relaxed_.

—Hmm... no, not yet either. — _the redhead pondered for a moment, entertained_.— Fine, you win this one. Now go find something. The biggest threat is the Princess, I’ll have you know.

 

Kiran nodded nervously and briskly walked away. 

She paced around the shop slowly, looking at the clothes. Or she pretended to, at least; she was actually more concentrated in watching the others interact around. It was way more interesting. Sonya was teasing Mist and Sakura with some revealing dresses while Sophia and Lene tried on fluffy and adorable gowns on Fae right there in the room. Nobody (not even the manakete herself) really cared if she waltzed around in only her bloomers while the other two looked for more stuff to try on her; there were only women in there anyway. The maids were by the side, watching the situation unfold, both relaxed and sometimes checking out a couple of clothes themselves.   
Which lead Kiran to believe that it probably wasn’t royally expensive in there.

 

—Ha! — _L’Arachel exclaimed from the other changing corner._ — I knew this one would look marvelous on you.

—How does it feel? — _Lachesis asked, and Kiran walked near to see what was going on._

—It’s… surprisingly comfortable. — _Lyn was perplexed, looking down at her dress._ — It’s very soft.

 

She was wearing a blue dress with red and golden patterns by the end, long sleeved, puffy and down to her ankles. It opened at the side to reveal a second layer of cloth, a darker and more opaque hue of blue with golden patterns at the end.   
It really looked soft and comfortable, and the Sacean looked gorgeous in it.

 

—It is? Then I suggest you take that one. — _the Nordion Princess smiled gently_.— It does look good on you.

 

Lyn smiled back and Sharena bursted out of the other changing corner, skipping over to them and twirling around upon arrival. Her dress flew gracefully around as she did, coming to a stop in a smooth fall over her knees.   
She also looked gorgeous.

Anna walked over with a whistle of amusement, prompting the Princess to jolt around in surprise.

 

—Suits you. — _the redhead smiled, clearly amused. Hanging from her arm was a white dress with scarlet red spots as pattern that resembled… red tulips?_

 

Wait, was she matching with the Princess? Red tulips meant either asking for belief or a declaration of love, as far as she remembered.   
She had to find out whether the language of flowers existed there.

 

—Found something, Commander? — _the Princess was excited, noticing the dress._

—Yes, I guess. — _Anna chuckled, holding the clothing for them to see. It was longer than Sharena’s, but didn’t reach as far down as Lyn’s. It looked very much like a summer dress, sleeveless._

—Tulips! — _Sharena noted, tugging at the hem of her own dress as if that would allow them to see more of her pattern._ — We match! — _she giggled._

—Oh, that’s true. — _the redhead apparently just noticed_.— We do match. — _she gave the Princess a smile that converted into a mischievous one as she turned to look at Kiran_.— And you?

—Uh-

—Ah- Kiran. — _Sharena interrupted, as if remembering something. Her smile was bright as she captured her wrist and pulled her along._ — I found one that could look good on you! Come!

 

In the end, they got Kiran a simple white dress down to just above her ankles that floated around her like some sort of ethereal piece of clothing when she spun. It was soft, it was dynamic, it was comfy; it had no sleeves and little to no cleavage and the waist was accentuated by a soft white strip that acted as some sort of belt tied in a tiny bow at her side.   
She loved it. She actually felt confident on it and found no problems with the prospect of walking around town two mornings and one night of the following three days in it.

 

It was nearly eight in the morning when they walked out of the store and the biggest chunk of the group parted ways with them, going back to the castle. Sharena, Anna and the Summoner alone headed for the market to grab something for breakfast.

 

—I was wondering… — _Kiran began as they sat in small wooden stools in front of one of the stands of the market that sold bread and pies_.— Do flowers here have special meanings?

—As in? — _Anna simply pressed, taking a bite from her sandwich._

—As in, maybe when someone gives you flowers their intentions vary depending on which type of flower it is. — _the Summoner attempted to explain, leaning forward slightly to look at the Princess as well._

—Oh, sure. — _Sharena smiled_.— You mean red roses signifying love and white roses signifying innocence? — _she asked, and the other nodded_.— Some flowers do have those meanings.

—I think roses and orchids are the ones that change meaning depending on color. — _the redhead reached over for the salt on the long table shared by all stools_.— Roses, orchids… I think I’m forgetting one…

—Carnations? — _the Princess grinned and Anna smiled. The blonde looked over at Kiran_.— Roses, orchids and carnations have different meanings, yes. — _her grin turned playful._ — Why? Planning on gifting someone some flowers? If that’s the case, you might want to wait and try to catch one of the bouquets during the ceremony, it makes for the best gift.

—What? No, I’m not giving anyone flowers. — _Kiran was confused for a second_.— I was just curious. But I guess some flowers having changing meanings is just inevitable.

—Ohh, you were making a comparison with your world? — _Sharena suddenly forgot all about her teasing_.— Does it also happen there?

—We have a thing called the “Language of Flowers”. — _the Summoner simply explained_.— Almost every single color from every single flower has a special meaning to it, even if sometimes they repeat. — _she chuckled._ — It’s quite old. I think Zenith’s Language of Flowers is already in development.

—I wouldn’t be surprised. — _the Commander chuckled as well_.

 

They met up with the Prince and two other guards (one of them happened to be Aaron while the other was one of the two that had been doing rounds during that invasion to the capital in the middle of the night some time ago) in the central plaza and proceeded to walk around town. Everything was almost ready to go, the scenario for the shows had most of its wooden structure already done and there were chairs, benches and cork boards being moved from one place to another.

 

The town was also starting to see more people. According to the other guard (whose name was Elliot), inns were full that time of the year due to the abundance of travelers, merchants and tourists who came for the festival. Some even came from as far as the towns in the borders, and several couples traveled all the way over there, sometimes with friends and family, only to get married.   
It truly felt like a grand event, Kiran was excited.

 

It was time for lunch when they arrived back at the castle. She noticed the corkboard when entering the main hall and checked the turns just in case.   
Just as she’d thought, she was in cooking duty that night. Her guard shift wasn't until a week form there, oddly enough, since the amount of people in that list was so big it took forever to complete one cycle.   
And actually, it’d been her turn previously at some point before, but she simply wasn’t present in the castle for that. Hopefully if everything went well she would be able to be there for her turn in a week.

 

After lunch, she spent some time in her chambers reading the book she’d brought from home before deciding to try her luck summoning some Heroes. It was probably better, considering they currently had some semblance of peace, because they could have some time to get used to their surroundings before being plunged into battle.   
Most of the others had barely had a day since their arrival before an invasion to either the capital or another world.

 

She found the Prince in the library, told him about her idea of a summoning ritual right then, and walked along with him towards the inner garden. The sun was slightly covered by clouds at that hour, so a breeze a bit stronger than usual could be felt atop the platform.

 

—I do hope we have fine weather for the festivals. — _he mused, looking up at the sky for a moment._

—It doesn’t rain here often, does it? — _Kiran asked, curious._

—We’re not in rain season. — _he simply shook his head no._

 

Once Alfonse was standing by the side, the Summoner unhooked Breidablik and shot the orb in one swift motion.   
It’d be funny if she practiced twirling the relic around like cowboys would do with pistols.   
Yeah, she was totally going to do that alone in her chambers.

 

The orb lit up for a moment before turning red.   
Huh. Considering their current team, Kiran would rather bring a tome user instead of another swordsman, not that she would complain otherwise. Heck, if she could bring another shapeshifter, maybe a laguz, that’d be great. Fae had appeared from a green orb, so maybe manaketes came from there?

 

The flash of light blinded them for a second. As it was about to go away, they heard a muffled short scream of pain and someone falling onto the platform.   
The Prince immediately unsheathed his sword and stood in front of her, both of them in alert mode.

 

When they were able to see properly, they discovered someone on the floor, bundled up in a dark robe and covering their head with their hands and arms for dear life.   
Part of a forearm holding an axe was falling on the person, possibly having been transported due to being near.

 

Kiran let out a gasp and rushed forward to pull the person out of the axe’s trajectory. The Prince leaped forward and shielded the hit at the same time as she’d managed to yank the person to her, falling backwards on the process and not being able to fully pull them out of danger.   
At least they’d managed to save them entirely.

 

The forearm fell to the floor to the side and disappeared into a pestilent purple mist.   
A Risen?

She looked down to the person and tried to help them sit up. Everything stood out to her in that moment: the robe, the hairstyle, their face when they looked up at her with dry tears in their eyes before blacking out on her lap-   
She’d summoned… another Morgan?

 

But how? They already had one in the castle, didn’t they? Was it even possible for her to bring the same person twice, just from different versions? Though that in itself would make them different people, but still-

The sound of Alfonse sheathing his sword with a sigh brought her back to reality.

 

—What was that…? — _he breathed out, looking at the axe lying to the side_.— It did vanish, didn’t it?

—That was a Risen’s forearm, Prince. — _Kiran tried to remain calm_.— From the world of Awakening.

 

A hum of comprehension reached her ears as her attention returned to the unconscious boy. He was covered in ashes, smoke and blood that didn’t appear to be his own. There were dry trails of tears on his cheeks and, if she focused, dark circles under his eyes starting to form. However, his hair wasn’t dark blue, it was actually dark brown. Meaning he wasn’t son of Chrom like the Morgan already in the castle, but son of…   
Stahl? No, Stahl’s hair color was a more yellowish brown, bordering on green. It wasn’t Lon’qu’s either, too light for that. Kellam’s was more opaque than what she had in front, so it had to be Frederick’s.   
Of course, it could also be any of the male children if they were sons of said knight, but she wanted to keep things simple for now. Though considering they now had two Morgans, she doubted “simple” was the way to describe the situation.

 

—Wait, that robe looks familiar. — _once again, Alfonse kicked her off of her train of thoughts, kneeling to her side_.— He looks like Morgan.

—He  is Morgan. — _Kiran stroked the messy locks of the boy with her gloved hand._ — Son of a different father from the one we have here.

—… — _the Prince was speechless for a moment_.— Isn’t this going to be problematic?

—I can handle it. — _she calmed him down_.— Though this does open a can of worms: it means I can bring here anyone. — _her eyes met his with a serious look._ — Anyone, Prince. I could summon King Garon or Emperor frigging Hardin during the events of Mystery. — _she explained_.— And sure, I can send them back, but what if I bring some chaotic entity like Grima?

—Do you think that’s possible? — _he was serious as well, trying to wrap his head around what she was saying_.

—It seems likely. — _she nodded._ — I think we should keep the summonings from when we’re in dire need of more strength. I think we can do pretty well with the Heroes we have now, but maybe in the future…

—Until that time comes, we shouldn't risk it. — _Alfonse voiced her thoughts, pondering over it._ — Yes, that does seem reasonable.

 

After another moment of silence, they carried the boy over to the medical wing on the castle. To be precise, Alfonse carried him as Kiran walked along.  
Some of the nurses were confused to see a familiar face there, let alone have someone as injured when there had been no news of an attack.

 

—Could you please inform the rest about this? — _Kiran turned to face the Prince once the nurses closed the curtains to work on the injured Hero._ — Tell Morgan and Robin to come see me here, I’ll personally explain to them.

—Of course. — _he simply nodded._

 

Alfonse walked out of the infirmary and the Summoner sat on one of the chairs to think.

Everyone else she’d brought to Zenith had appeared in a peaceful moment, calmed, as if they had just opened a door to an unknown place. Why had this time been different? She’d brought this Morgan from the middle of a battle against a Risen!   
Though that did give off a lot of clues. First off, this couldn’t be a Morgan traveling with the Shepherds, there was  _ no way _ Robin would let her son get anywhere near the state he was in. Second, that could mean she either pulled him from the Ruins of Time or from a timeline where Naga didn’t transport him with Lucina.   
Because she’d just saved his life, hadn’t she? His position meant he was bracing himself for the worse, and that axe was going for the kill. Bringing him here saved his life, her pulling him away from the trajectory saved him an injury to the back and the Prince saved him from an injury to the legs.

So, was this Morgan from a timeline where Robin submits to Grima? He clearly was from the horrible future Lucina escaped from, but maybe Robin of the past Naga sent her to also died? Also submitted to Grima? Lucina simply fails?   
Was he from a totally doomed timeline...?

 

The sound of the door opening got her out of her pondering, and she turned to look at both tacticians walking in.   
They noticed her and approached her seat, Morgan confused and Robin intrigued.

 

—Prince Alfonse said you called for us. — _the older informed, and she nodded, standing up._

—Yes, well… — _Kiran organized her thoughts_.— We were- I was summoning and he was there with me. And, uh… — _she inhaled deeply, facing them_.— I summoned Morgan.

—You what?! — _they both exclaimed, hushed due to the place they were in. The boy continued._ — As in… me? Another me?

—My daughter? — _Robin chuckled, demeanor serious._

—Not your daughter, Robin, no; but also not you, Morgan. — _she shook her head no_.— While yes, he is indeed a boy and almost identical to you. — _her gaze fell on him for a second_.— It’s not… the same person. He’s a different Morgan. He might not be even called Morgan, for all I know. — _she crossed her arms in thoughts. Their names were Morgan only in the English versions, after all. The Morgan in her Spanish friend’s file was named Linfan._ — He’s also Frederick’s son, and not Chrom’s.

—Frederick’s… son. — _the aspiring tactician repeated, not being able to fully believe it._ — Right, so it’s basically me but with a different story. Somewhat.

—The thing is, I don’t think he was ever sent back in time by Naga. — _Kiran explained._ — A Risen’s forearm with an axe was summoned along with him, ready to strike the final blow. He’s also full of ashes, smoke, blood and dried tears. There’s no way Robin- your mother would let something like that happen to you if she was there to stop it.

—That’s correct. — _Robin nodded, dead serious. Morgan’s expression also indicated that he knew they were right_.

—But if Naga never sent him back… then his memories were never erased. — _the boy seemed to be having some difficulties letting the information sink in_.— That also means mother… and father- his father are... 

—Maybe. — _Kiran simply said_.— We have no confirmation of it, that’s just my speculation. He blacked out soon after coming here.

—I’m sorry, what’s that about Naga erasing his memories? — _Robin was confused. Kiran looked at him for a second before remembering that had been a conversation only between her and Morgan._

—I’ll tell you later. — _the boy smiled up at the tactician, still worried about the situation._

 

Silence fell on them for a moment as they all pondered over the situation. Robin seemed to be the most neutral about the whole thing, but it was only natural considering he’d also met a version of himself from the doomed timeline. 

 

—Well, if he’s up for a game of chess, that could be my most interesting challenge yet. — _Morgan chuckled, arms crossed in thought._

—Oh, that’s true. — _Kiran smiled softly, glad he was taking it so well._ — It’d be the closest you’d get to a game against yourself.

 

The boy let out a light laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How extensive is the language of flowers, anyway?
> 
> Btw here are the inspirations for the dresses of the main three girls~
> 
> Sharena: https://bit.ly/2MeozcH  
> Anna: https://bit.ly/2vtDztL  
> Kiran: https://bit.ly/2OP9dtA (the white one)
> 
> If you don't like them, then feel free to imagine them in any other dress that at least matches the lenght and color  
> They're not wearing exactly those, but the overall shape and design is the same
> 
> Also yes, Morgan's name in the non-English European versions is Linfan, though I feel like that one suits the girl more than the boy, but whatevs. Robin also has a third name and it's Daraen  
> Which sounds very cool
> 
> I've entertained the idea of summoning Grima for a while, but I can't get myself to give Kiran any more problems lmao


	42. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company have a normal day at the castle. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter has a title  
> I've decided it's about time I change the "Part xx" titles, so idk just so you know  
> I'll be doing that today, so it's fine if you get confused by everything having a title suddenly
> 
> Also this has major spoilers for Awakening, and light ones for Fates, FE6 and FE11-FE12

To everyone’s surprise, the other Morgan woke up only fifteen minutes after the incident. Alfonse had returned from explaining the situation to the rest of the Heroes a mere minute before the nurses called them near the bed.

 

—What’s his state? — _the Prince inquired in a hushed tone before they crossed the curtains._

—He’s confused. — _one of the nurses stated, softly._ — He has two wounds on his back from sword slashes, probably, though both are relatively superficial. There are bruises all over his body, concentrated on his arms, hands and legs. His lips are very dry, meaning he might not have been drinking water lately.

—Aside from that, it’s clear he’s exhausted. — _another nurse added._

—How long is he going to be confined to the infirmary? — _Kiran asked, almost in a murmur. Yeah, there was no way the Robin from his timeline would’ve let something like that happen to him._

—We’re… not sure, Miss Kiran. — _the male nurse shook his head no._ — His wounds on his back shouldn’t interfere with daily activities and his bruises are also superficial. Plus, he doesn’t seem to be in any urgent physical pain.

—It depends on how he feels. — _the first nurse commented_.— If he can stand and maintain a walk, then he’s good to go. Our only recommendation would be to go to bed early and eat plenty of food.

 

With all that in mind, the four of them exchanged glances for a second and the Prince pushed the curtains to the side gently.

The boy on the bed turned to look at them without any urgency, though his eyes did widen when he saw Morgan.

 

His mouth opened, only to close again at the lack of words and the amount of thoughts in his mind.

 

—Ahhh, it feels like I’m staring into the mirror. — _their Morgan whispered with a small smile of nervousness, yet everyone heard him._

 

The lips of the other one pressed together in a thin line, as if hearing his own voice from someone else that looked exactly like him had only served to confuse and surprise him more.   
He scanned them with his eyes.

 

—… — _his mouth opened and closed again, clearly attempting to organize his thoughts to speak._ — Where... am I?

 

His voice was hoarse and hushed, suspicious yet very much intrigued with the situation. Out of all the expressions Kiran could find in his face, however, there was no sign of urgency or fear.

 

—This is the castle of the Kingdom of Askr. — _the Prince spoke in his most gentle tone. Kiran felt bad for how much that distracted her for a moment. He didn’t continue speaking, meaning he was letting the boy ask all the questions he wanted._

—And… why am I here? — _the injured asked, one hand traveling over to his bare chest and the bandages over it, softly feeling them_.— How did I even get…? — _his voice trailed off as his gaze fell on the blankets over his lap, apparently confused by something._

—I summoned you in hopes that you’d help us in the war we’re waging against our neighboring Empire. — _Kiran also mustered her most gentle voice, slightly stepping forward_.— They’re entering other worlds like yours and enslaving Heroes like you, so we’re fighting to stop them.

—I see… — _the boy simply replied, calm. It was a strange calmness, considering the state his body was in. It was almost as if he didn’t-_

 

There was no way-

 

—And, um… — _his voice broke her train of thoughts._ — Which world did I come from?

—From the World of Awakening… — _the Summoner mumbled out loud_.— Wait, you don’t…?

—You don’t remember, do you? — _Robin finally spoke, arms crossed in thought._

 

The calmed face of the boy finally turned into something else, one of tiredness.   
He sighed.

 

—No.

—Do you at least know your name? — _Robin pressed, unsurprised._

—Yes, that I do… — _he chuckled, looking at the tactician_.— I’m Marc.

 

The other four looked at each other, none of them having expected that.   
Though Kiran was the least faced one.

 

—I said his name could be different. — _she lifted her hands in a surrender manner when the other three looked at her, questioning_.

—Is something wrong with my name? — _Marc asked, curious. Well, one thing about him being amnesiac was that, for now, he didn’t have to worry about his past._

 

However, that did make Kiran think. Marc probably had a shock-type of amnesia, having lost or blocked his memories due to the near death experience of earlier. Meaning sooner or later they would probably come back. His head hadn’t been damaged, and (if her assumptions were correct) then Naga hadn’t had anything to do with him, so no erased memories either.

 

—Uh, well… — _Morgan blurted out._ — It’s just that my name is Morgan, so we thought…

—Morgan? — _Marc repeated, surprised. His gaze fell on Robin._ — Why is his name different? I mean, he’s- He looks just like-

—I-I can explain. — _Kiran tried to calm him down, and Morgan chuckled, amused._

 

As one would expect of another son of Robin, it didn’t take long for Marc to understand version divergence.

Alfonse had a strange expression on his face during the whole explanation, and Kiran couldn’t help but find it funny. To her, it looked like he was kind of pouting at the fact that an amnesiac kid was understanding the matter quicker and better than he had.   
It was rather endearing, but then again, Kiran was very much conscious of her bias towards the Prince.

 

Since Morgan and Robin volunteered to show Marc around the castle (he didn’t have any problems walking or doing much of anything), the Summoner decided to go back to her chambers and continue reading.

She was halfway through the book, the sunset seeping from her window, when she remembered she was in cooking duty that night.

 

Scrambling on the bed, she reached her phone on the nightstand and started searching some recipe to prepare. She’d done pizza and chard pie already, both on the oven, so a third one felt too repetitive for her.   
But what else could she do?

 

There were certainly frying pans, so maybe she could fry something? No, that would mean she’d have to fry for every Hero, and even if it was something big to be shared, it still wasn’t as big as what she could do with the oven.

 

Eventually, she walked into the kitchen at the exact hour and was met with a proud Jakob and the same two maids, ready to get working.

She’d settled for something simple, seeing as lots of bread had been left from the morning and they still had a ton in the pantry.   
They were making aligot, because you could never have too many potatoes.

 

—Buckle up, we’re mashing potatoes tonight. — _Kiran joked as she hung her robe on the entrance and rolled up her sleeves._

 

First, though, they had to boil the potatoes. So as they were resting in several big pots over the fire, the butler, the Summoner and the maids sat on the little stools by the boxes, waiting for the boiling time to be over.

 

—Jakob. — _Kiran spoke, dragging the vowels a bit, bored, dangling her feet back and forth with her attention fixed on her boots. She received a simple “Hmm?” as a reply._ — Are you married?

 

The maids let out soft sounds of unexpected surprise.

 

—...Why are you asking? — _the butler looked at her, confused. Only then did Kiran realize what she’d actually asked._

—Oh, shoot- I know that sounded weird, but I’m merely curious. — _she chuckled, apologetic_.— I had a conversation like that with Robin and Virion the other day, so I was wondering.

—Hm, well yes, I am. — _Jakob simply said, though Kiran caught on his attempt to drop the topic._

—You are?! — _the maids exclaimed in unison, the ginger one turning to look at the other with a wide grin and continuing_.— I told you!

—What’s your wife like, Sir Jakob? — _the brunette maid inquired, partly curious and partly seizing the opportunity to tease the otherwise stoic and strict butler._ — Oh, she must be a wonderful woman, to be able to put up with you!

—Quit it. — _Jakob shot her a death glare, and the maid simply covered her mouth to silence her laugh. He sighed, looking away._ — She has a beautiful voice.

—Ah-! You’re married to Azura?! — _Kiran stood up, shocked. She’d paired them in her Revelations run once, but the rest of the time she usually either left him alone or paired him with Felicia for shits and giggles._

—Hhhh- of course you’d know. — _Jakob buried his face in his hands for a moment, turning to look at her afterwards with a serious stare._ — And what about you?

—Eh- me? — _the Summoner was caught off guard, sitting back down._ — I’m not married, if that’s what you mean.

—You’re not? — _the ginger maid seemed surprised_.— But you’re beautiful, and you cook so well! How come you’re not engaged?

—W-Well, I’m a bit too young for marriage in my world’s standards. — _Kiran chuckled nervously, embarrassed of the unexpected praise._ — What about you two? You two are also beautiful and cook well.

—I-I’m… not married… — _the ginger looked down and to the side, nervous_.

—Aww, not yet, at least. — _the brunette teased, and the other sank in her seat._

—I-I’m not sure what you’re talking about. — _the ginger tried to act uninterested, and both the other maid and Kiran couldn’t help but chuckle. Jakob had managed to flee the conversation to check on the boiling pots._

—Come on, Daisy, all of us maids know you’ve liked Aaron since you started working here. — _the brunette got into that “advise friend” mode Kiran had seen multiple times back home in her own friends._ — You have to tell him, the man’s too dense to notice your side-glances.

 

The two maids would’ve continued into their love discussion if the butler hadn’t announced the potatoes to be ready.

 

They spent most of the next hour mashing the potatoes and mixing the rest of the ingredients together into four separated big pots, so each of them took care of one. The other maid (whose name seemed to be Helena) had to take over the butler’s pot when Kiran indicated they had to grate cheese and he volunteered.

The mixture was stirred over slow fire until they had the special texture of the aligot, which both maids were fascinated with and couldn’t stop themselves from lifting a handful with the spoon and watching it stretch.

Jakob could, of course.

 

It was served in one bowl per table sitting atop a big plate, with slices of bread surrounding the bowl. It took them more than two trips to get all the plates on the tables, and by the time they finished the Heroes had already assembled inside.

Everyone knew immediately that the strange yellowish mass they had in front had to be Kiran’s doing.

 

The Summoner sat down on her table after explaining to the hall how to eat it and what it contained, surprising everyone when she mentioned potatoes.

Sharena had already dipped a slice of bread in the aligot and was watching the mass stretch with a grin on her face as she pulled it up.

 

—How is this even possible… — _the Princess hummed in amusement, giving strong pull to break apart the mass and take a bite. Her face lit up_.

—When you melt cheese it gets really stretchy. — _Kiran simply mentioned_.— Don’t you remember the pizza, Princess? That had melted cheese in it too.

—Oh, that’s true. — _Sharena chuckled._

—Wouldn’t have occured me to melt cheese. — _Anna commented, dipping a slice._ — Nobles eat it with wine and the townsfolk eat it on bread, just… not like this.

—Melted cheese is quite popular on my world. — _Kiran chuckled as well._

—And what is this called, anyway? — _the Prince was also watching the mass stretch._

—Aligot. — _the Summoner took a bite, pausing to munch and swallow. She deemed it good enough_.— Now that I think about it, this originated in France, home kingdom of the previous Great Hero. — _she looked at the ceiling in a pondering manner_.— Though I’m not sure if it had already been invented by the time he got summoned here.

 

After dinner, Robin approached them with an amused smile to inform that Marc had coincidentally chosen the chambers right next to Kiran’s, and (his expression turned more serious) that the nurses asked her to therefore check on his state from time to time just to make sure nothing was wrong.

 

The Summoner and the Princess headed for the hot springs later that night, finding Gwendolyn, Sakura and Fae already there. They spent half an hour relaxing and watching the manakete swim around before she asked them to help her wash.   
In dragon form.

Kiran, for all the time she’d been in that world, had never actually touched a dragon, so she was more than excited to help the girl.

 

Unlike wyverns and other manaketes, who were reptile-like dragons, Fae was a feathered one, meaning there were no scales to wash and instead they had to carefully sprinkle her fluffy yellowish-white feathers. Moreover, she was  _ big _ . When Gwendolyn asked her to turn around so they could proceed on to her long tail, she ended up facing the wall separating them from the other spring. And since her neck was long and she was already big, she could easily look over down to the other side.

 

—What’s with all the noise overrraaAAHH!! — _someone from the other side had been about to ask when they turned Fae around. Kiran recognized the voice as Hinata’s. They heard a splash coming from the other spring_.— W-W-What is that?!

—What is what- — _another voice sounded, way more calmed. It was Draug._ — Ah- I think it’s Fae.

—There’s no other manakete in the castle, it has to be Fae. — _a third voice was heard, this time belonging to Lukas_.

—We’re sorry, we’ll be done here soon! — _Sakura spoke loudly so the others could hear_.— We’re cleaning her feathers!

 

Fae let out a small roar that could easily be understood as a laugh.

 

As they’d arrived last, Sharena and Kiran were left alone for some minutes after the others got out. The boys on the other side didn’t take long to leave too.

 

—I’d never seen a feathered dragon! — _the Princess exclaimed, sinking more into the water so only her head was sticking out._ — The few manaketes that I’ve seen are Emblian soldiers, and they’re all scaled ones!

—Embla has manaketes too? — _Kiran was surprised, sitting calmly to the side._ — I didn’t know there were dragons in Zenith.

—There are. — _Sharena smiled_.— At least here and in the Empire. The god dragons Askr and Embla were the leaders of the clans before the Great War, as far as I know. — _she explained._ — I think after that the races took different directions here than it did in the Empire.

—How so? — _the topic intrigued Kiran._

—Well, here the few manaketes left live peacefully in a village to the south. — _the Princess pondered_.— In Embla, meanwhile, they serve in the army.

 

When the Summoner returned to her chambers to go to sleep, she still couldn’t get her head off of what she’d learned that night. She did remember the Prince mentioning the God-Dragon Askr at some point, probably in the first resting place they visited in their little trip a while ago, but she’d never stopped to think about it.

If Sharena said there were only scale dragons, then maybe the races in Zenith were different from the ones in the other worlds? Maybe they didn’t have Divine Dragons, or Earth Dragons; or maybe they did, and their patron gods just happened to  _ not _ be of the Divine race. Perhaps they were Fire Dragons, since they were fighting in the war?

 

And now that she thought about it, they had several Heroes with dragon blood in the castle. Sure, they had Fae, who was a Divine Dragon; but they also had Robin and now Marc, who had traces of the Fell Dragon’s blood in them. Morgan was Chrom’s son, so he had blood of both the Fell Dragon and Naga, a Divine Dragon. Sakura was a princess of Hoshido, so she had blood of the Light Dragon (was that what it was called? Kiran wasn’t sure); and they also had Sophia, who was a half dragon of unspecified species.

If the royal families of Askr and Embla turned out to be like the ones in Fates, then Alfonse and Sharena would be two more to add to the list.

 

Kiran flopped down on her bed, changed into her nightgown, and stared at the ceiling for a moment.   
They were full of hybrids.

 

She sat her phone on the nightstand and covered herself with the blankets, shuffling until she was comfortable. Tomorrow was the last day before the ceremony, and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to get much sleep due to the excitement.

 

The Summoner didn’t have any nightmares nor strange dreams with pink-haired women in them. In fact, if she had any dreams at all, she did not remember them when she woke up in the middle of the night.   
Irritated, of course; because that did tend to happen to her.

It was specially cold that night, so she wasn’t going to go out and stargaze for a second. She just snuggled into her mattress beneath the covers and closed her eyes to try and drift back to sleep.

 

However, in the absolute silence of the night interrupted only by her soft breathing, Kiran heard something else. At first it was hushed, almost imperceptible, but it began to grow audible enough for her to distinguish what it was.   
Someone was whimpering. 

 

The whimpers were followed by sobbing, and Kiran sat up in her bed, rotating her head in an attempt to track down where the sound was coming from as her hands began to expertly braid her hair. It couldn’t be far, the walls were thick and if it was from the garden it would be heard slightly cleared due to the door being thinner. The sobbings were slowly converting into soft crying, and she was already standing up and pacing around her room in silence.   
For the sounds to reach her in that way, it had to come from very close. Heck, they had to come from a neighboring chamber or something, but the nearest person was Lyn and she was a couple of rooms awa-

No.   
Not anymore.

 

Kiran put on her boots quickly and silently, leaving her room in the same manner and making her way over to the next door towards the foyer.   
Marc’s chambers.

 

She leaned close to the wooden surface and listened intently, identifying the soft crying immediately. It was him, it had to be him. But why? Was something wrong? Now that she was hearing it more clearly, it didn’t even sound like normal crying.   
Was he crying in his sleep?

 

—Marc? — _Kiran knocked softly on the door, not wanting to make too much noise and wake everyone up. She knocked again_.— Marc, can you hear me?

 

No response came, and the soft crying continued uninterrupted.   
Yes, he had to be crying asleep. Maybe a nightmare? If that was the case, she’d better wake him up, but-

 

—Miss Kiran? — _a soft voice came from the hallway to the main hall at her left. Her head jolted to look at who it was, slightly surprised, and found Elliot and the same other guard that had been with him that one night, carrying a candle._ — Is something wrong?

—… — _she didn’t know what to tell them for a second, before realizing she could get the keys and enter the room to wake Marc up without causing a ruckus._ — I need you two to get me the keys to the chambers. — _her gaze went to the door_.— This one in specific.

—The keys…? — _the other guard had been about to question, going silent. Kiran guessed he thought he was not in any position to question her._

—What… is that noise? — _Elliot lowered his voice, looking around. Now that they were close, they could probably hear the soft crying._

—Someone’s crying. — _Kiran stated, serious_.— I need to get in there, get me the keys.

 

Both guards were surprised, yet turned around after a nod and jogged into the foyer.

Kiran returned her attention to the sounds. They were getting louder, though not loud enough to bother anyone and they could still only be heard from up close.

 

As she waited for the guards to arrive, however, they continued to increase in volume ever so slightly. It was a good thing Lyn’s room wasn’t immediately next to hers, or else she would have woken up by then. 

At some point, Kiran began hearing something sliding off. She had a moment of confusion before a muffled “thump!” kind of sound was heard and the crying came to an abrupt stop. Her breath caught in her throat by the surprise, hearing a sharp and short gasp from inside followed by soft quivering panting for air.

 

The guards’ quick footsteps approached from the main hall as the panting became shaky breaths for air. She took the keys from Elliot’s hands without losing a second and fidgeted with them to fit one into the keyhole.   
They began hearing hushed crying.

 

Kiran would’ve busted open the door the moment the key clicked open the lock, but remembered it was the middle of the night and she didn’t want to wake up people, so instead she swung it open quickly and entered the dark room.

The candlelight from behind her as the guards entered as well partially illuminated the room, revealing the covers and blankets of the bed all messy or otherwise falling off, barely covering the boy lying on the floor hiding his face in the pillow that fell with him.   
Crying.

 

—Marc! — _she whisper-yelled, hurrying to his side and kneeling down, her heart breaking as she heard him gasp softly in surprise and stop crying_.

—Kiran…? — _his voice was hoarse and shaky._

 

She held his shoulders and helped him sit up. Marc shifted to turn around and look at her.   
His hair was a mess and so were his simple sleeping clothes, his face full of tears and eyes puffy and red from crying.

He went silent for an instant, his eyes narrowing and his face scrunching up in a frown as people did when they were about to continue crying.   
Kiran braced herself.

 

With a pained sob, Marc threw himself in her arms, his hands holding her nightgown on her back as he cried into her chest without a care for anything else. She held him tight, one hand on his back (carefully not on his wounds) while the other caressed his hair gently, letting him cry all he needed. 

 

She felt bad. She didn’t even know why, she just did. She had no clue why was he so willingly crying on her arms, though she did have a pretty obvious theory: he’d regained his memories. How and why so soon? She had no idea. There was no way a nightmare, for as bad as it could be, would leave him like that. Maybe spending all day with Robin and Morgan had accelerated his memory recovery. It could also be that he had a bad nightmare and it triggered his memories to come back. Perhaps it was a combination of the three, his time spent with those two triggering the nightmares that triggered his memories.   
Whatever the case, it had to be it. He had no other reason to be on that state otherwise.

 

She couldn’t stand seeing him like that, but if he had indeed regained the memories of everything that had transpired in the doomed timeline, then it was best to let him let it all out.

 

—That’s it… let it out… — _she cooed gently, planting a soft kiss on his hair to calm him down, even if just a bit_.— You’re safe here, it’s alright to cry…

 

In any other situation, a person crying louder after she’d said something would’ve made everyone around feel uncomfortable. This time, however, it was a good sign. He’d probably had no moment to do this back in his world, so it was finally time to cry for everything that had happened. Cry for what he’d lost, cry for what he’d never had. 

His hands grasped her nightgown for dear life, and she realized why she felt so bad.   
She had simply brought him into another war.

 

Kiran heard three pairs of quick steps approaching the room.

 

—There! — _a woman she didn’t recognize whisper-yelled from the corridor._

—What’s going on-? — _it was Alfonse, though his voice came to a sudden halt when he reached the door. The other unspoken steps stopped right with him_.

 

She supposed both guards gave them looks to sort of explain the situation. Two people stepped closer into the room softly, halting a meter behind her.

Nobody moved or spoke a word until Marc’s crying was reduced to more calmed sobs around five minutes after.

 

—That’s right, easy now... — _Kiran cooed again, ruffling his hair softly._ — You’ve done an incredible job, Marc, staying alive until now.

—But you s-saved me… — _he sobbed, a hiccup interrupting him halfway. His grip on her nightgown had loosened._

—Yes, so what? You’re only human. — _Kiran held his shoulders and pushed him away slightly to look at his eyes. She smiled gently._ — We’re not omnipotent. Sometimes we just need someone to save us.

—… — _Marc met her gaze for a second before rubbing his eyes to clear his vision_.— Thank you…

 

Kiran simply petted his hair again and helped him stand up. The two people that had been standing in the middle of the room approached.

 

—What happened? — _one of them was Anna, her voice quiet and kind._

—Well… — _Kiran began._

—… — _Marc took a deep breath, and she went silent_.— I remember. Everything.

 

Everyone stayed silent. The Summoner looked at her side to see the other person and found the Prince, who met her gaze. It was clear he was slightly confused by what exactly had Marc remembered and whether that was bad or good but simply painful, and she gave him the “I’ll tell you later” look.   
He seemed to understand, and conveyed the same message to Anna.

 

They spent some more minutes making sure Marc was fine with going back to sleep right away, and they all left his chambers in group to let him rest. The Prince dismissed the guards so they could continue patrolling and gave the maid the keys before she walked back to the foyer, leaving Kiran to believe that she was the one in charge of them and who the guards went after when she told them to get the keys.   
The three of them entered Kiran’s chambers to talk in peace, and the Commander closed the doors behind them while the Summoner went to light up a candle.

 

Kiran sat on the edge of her bed, and Anna pulled a chair from the small table to sit on. Alfonse simply stayed there, arms crossed in thought.

 

—Alright, from the beginning. — _the Commander indicated, and Kiran sighed._

—Woke up to Marc’s sobbing on the other room and decided to go see what was going on. — _she explained, simplifying everything for the sake of time._ — I didn’t want to wake the rest up, so when the guards came by I told them to get the keys. The sobbing turned into crying and when we managed to get in Marc had already woken up.

—You mean he had been crying in his sleep? — _the Prince asked, concerned._

—I guess. I believe it was a mixture of spending the day with Morgan and Robin plus some sort of nightmare what trigg- caused his memories to come back so soon. — _she stopped herself from using a word they didn’t know._ — When he woke up, he must’ve been terrified of everything coming back at once.

—I gather “everything” is something bad. — _Anna commented, and she nodded._

—Marc comes from a different future than Morgan. Or at least, different in certain aspects. For some reason, Naga never sent him back to the past along with Lucina, which is why his memories are intact and therefore knows the horrors Morgan doesn’t. — _Kiran told them, serious._ — His parents probably died or, in the case of Robin, submitted to Grima; and the rest of the world he grew up in was in a constant state of despair and chaos. That’s the reason why he was crying. — _she paused._ — He recognizes he would’ve died had I not summoned him here, and also knows his future is one of if not the worse case scenario considering Morgan had the chance to change it while he didn’t.

—Do you think he’ll be fine here? — _Alfonse had a strange expression on his face, and Kiran couldn’t exactly tell what it was._ — It’s not as if this world is in peace either.

—He’ll be alright. — _Kiran smiled softly, as if to calm him down. It seemed to work, for some reason_.— He’s a strong boy, and it’s not as if he’s not used to a war. The thing is, this war has actual hopes of being won. — _she looked up at him._ — That alone makes a big difference.

  
The two Askrans exchanged glances and shortly after Kiran was alone in her room again. She took her boots off, undid her braid and went to sleep.   
She had to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train choo choo
> 
> Forgive the chapter titles, I'm not really good with them  
> But hey, at least it's better than Part something
> 
> How did Alfonse and Anna get to the scene? Well, the maid in charge of the keys is supposed to ask the Commander for permission before giving them to anyone, though this time she decided to act first because of the situation. Still, she told Anna what she'd done and, after being forgiven, they both went over to the Princey's room to wake him up bc the "Commander" charge is basically shared between Anna and him lol


	43. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company attend the ceremony at the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The festival finally starts, yay
> 
> I think there are no spoilers in this part, so enjoy

The following day started early on to inform Morgan and Robin about Marc, of course not with the exact details of what happened out of respect for the boy. Both Robinsons exchanged glances nobody else understood, though Kiran got a rough idea.   
They were silently agreeing on speaking later.

 

Morning went by in a flash and not long after breakfast they were heading to town to check on the preparations. The ceremony was starting the next day at noon, and it was to last until sunset. That meant Kiran’s shift would start right after the wedding, allowing them to watch the entire thing before having to change into something more battle-fit just in case.

 

The area was already being decorated with large white cloths, tying to the trees and light posts in adorably elegant ribbons. There was a small wooden podium right in the middle of the grand archway decorated in white, where Kiran supposed would stand the one that would read something aloud and marry everyone (she honestly didn’t remember the name for that position). 

The place they’d chosen had been, for more than one reason, the front courtyard of the only chapel in the capital, which was down one of the streets from the main plaza. The archway over the stairs had simply been decorated, and all the brides and grooms would stand at the top of the stairs so the crowd could gather below and get a good view of everyone. It almost made it seem like the stage of a concert, seeing as they had arranged the benches to block the stairs and prevent the public from climbing to where the ceremony would be held. The most obvious difference was that the space down from the stairs was some sort of park or extension of the chapel’s courtyard, complete with lush green grass interrupted only by a walkway and some trees.

 

—All that’s left are the flowers for decoration, but those are arranged right before the ceremony starts. — _the Princess stated with a smile of satisfaction, standing on the walkway with her hands on her hips and looking up at the stage._

—Same goes for the other stages. — _Alfonse walked up to stand at Kiran’s side, some meters behind his sister, one hand resting calmly on the pommel of Fólkvangr._ — We will have three of them this year, and the shows will alternate from one to the other. — _he informed, to which Sharena’s smile widened. His gaze fell on Kiran_.— We used to only have two stages for the artists.

—Hmm, similar to a music festival. — _the Summoner mused, turning her attention from the Prince to the decorated archway_.— Hadn’t gone to one of those since I was nineteen.

—Wai- Wha- What? — _Sharena turned around to face her, confused._ — First off, how old are you, Kiran?

—Twenty one. — _she simply said, only then realizing she didn’t know their ages and they didn’t know hers._

—You’re older than me?! — _the Princess was shocked. Confused, Kiran looked at Alfonse to her side in search for help._

—She’s nineteen. — _he shrugged, a calm smile appearing on his face afterwards_.— I’m older than you, by the way. Though only by a year.

—Oh- uh… — _she averted her gaze to the ground in front of her. He was twenty two? She felt somewhat relieved to know that, for some reason._ — Makes sense.

—Secondly, — _Sharena intervened._ — you have a festival dedicated entirely to music? — _she seemed amused._ — Really?

—W-Well, yes; but that was not what I meant. — _Kiran chuckled nervously from her sudden enthusiasm_.— Festivals as you know them here do exist in my world, and we do have several for music only; though we also call “festivals” some smaller events lasting a day or two. — _she explained._ — Music festivals are the most common, and it’s when various artists and groups come together to have a long show.

—And they… sing? — _the Princess was confused._ — You can spend more than an entire day hearing someone singing? Doesn’t that get boring?

—Songs in my world aren’t necessarily bards with their guitars playing for the court. — _the Summoner smiled, entertained with Sharena’s reactions._ — Remember that one night in the camping trip when you made me sing something? Most songs in my world last from two to five minutes, and the melodies can vary drastically depending on who are you listening to.

—What about the lyrics? — _Alfonse inquired._

—Haha… yeah, those also depend a lot. — _Kiran let out a defeated laugh, looking down a bit nervous._

 

The rest of the day was spent in peace and calmness. The Summoner had the chance to catch the library bunch in a game of chess, and was relieved to see that Marc seemed at the very least relaxed and at ease.

 

Robin called for another strategy meeting right after lunch to quickly decide on which shift was Marc going to be in, though it ended up being an unanimous consensus to simply add him to Morgan’s shift.   
Meaning he was also on her shift.

 

As night rolled in, and as she’d come to expect, Kiran had that very distinct feeling in her chest. The same one she’d feel the night before her birthdays (when she was way younger), the night before a trip or the night before some important event.   
She was excited.

 

If she dreamed of anything that night, she did not remember it by the time morning came around and someone was knocking on her door.

 

—Kiran! — _it was Sharena._ — The girls are getting changed in my room, hurry up!

 

She got out of bed groggily, hearing the Princess’ steps walk away from her door and towards the foyer. Now that she remembered, the maids that accompanied them shopping collected all the dresses when they returned to the castle.

 

Kiran threw something simple on and left her chambers, braiding her hair on the way. She had to ask around the maids for directions to the Princess’ room, and took a set of stairs to a hallway she’d never walked before that was beautifully lit with skylights all along the ceiling of the corridor, turquoise banners with the Askran emblem on them lining the walls between the unlit torches.

The Summoner reached a point in the hallway where she could turn to both sides or continue forward. The maids had said left corridor, however, so that’s the path she took. 

 

She could see a door at the end of said corridor, some ten to twenty meters away from her position. The walls were also lined with banners, but this time between the torches and the windows, making that section even brighter than the previous one considering it also had skylights. She stopped for a second to look out the windows and discovered she was in one of those bridges connecting the main building of the castle to one of the two lateral towers.   
Meaning the Prince’s room had to be the one at the end of the opposite corridor. Looking over her shoulder gave her theory more ground, seeing as there was another door far away at the other side of the right hallway she hadn’t taken.

 

After marveling in the architecture for a moment, she walked up to the door and knocked softly.

 

—Princess? — _she called_.— It’s me, Kiran.

—Come in! — _was heard from inside._

 

The door was opened with a simple twist of the handle and Kiran stepped inside, closing it behind her. The room was a big circular living room with a fireplace in front of the door across the chamber, paintings of towns and fields on the walls, two comfy couches full of pillows sitting at each side of a small coffee table, all of it over a soft rug that covered most of the floor. Part of the wall to the left was a grand window partially covered by big curtains, the top part being a stained glass depicting a field full of gorgeous flowers.   
But the room was empty.

 

—We’re upstairs, Kiran! — _she heard from above, a voice that seemed to be Lene’s_.

 

A bit confused, the Summoner looked around and found an almost ornamental staircase to her right, leading in a quarter of spiral to what was probably the bedroom above.   
Well, considering it was a tower, it made sense.

 

She walked up the steps and, as she’d expected, found the bedroom. As big as the living room below, it also had a big window to the left that, in this case, seemed to lead to a small balcony, though it was completely covered by long curtains that allowed part of the light to shine through. The bed rested over another area rug, and it was what you’d expect from a princess’ bed. There was a nightstand to the window’s side and a wardrobe to the other, extending all the way to the wall that had an open door in it, probably the bathroom.   
There was a standing body mirror to the side where most of the girls were at, accommodating their dresses.

 

—Here you are! — _Sharena approached her with a radiant smile, already in her dress. She was also wearing white tights with a golden pattern on the side down to a bit below her knees, along with small white and golden high-heel boots, so she was now as tall as her. Her hair was a mess, tho._ — Wait a second, I’ll go fetch your dress.

 

Kiran nodded and stood to the side, stretching her arms a bit to wake herself up for good. Fae was in her bloomers, jumping on Sharena’s bed, because the rest were too busy dressing up for the moment to take care of the little girl. Most had already fit their dresses on and were simply adjusting the details or styling their hair, though it was clear who were the ones helping out since they were still in their small clothes. Lachesis and Sonya, for example, had only their nightgowns on; yet one was adjusting Sakura’s dress at the back and the other was brushing Amelia’s hair. Anna, meanwhile, was already changed and seemed to be helping Sophia decide what to do with her long mane of messy bedhead hair.

 

—You can five-strand it. — _Kiran suggested, approaching them._

—We can what? — _Anna was confused._

—Braid it, in a five-strand braid since it’s so long and abundant. — _the Summoner explained, looking down at the light purple locks spreading through the floor. It wasn’t Rapunzel-long, but it was certainly too long for anything else_.— That should prevent it from mopping the ground.

—Do you know how to do it? — _Sophia asked shyly_.— I only know the three strand one.

—Yeah, though I think we’ll need some help… — _Kiran pondered. It was way too long for what she was used to. Her roommate with the longest hair had it down to her butt, and it was still nothing in comparison to Sophia. She turned to the manakete making a mess of the bed._ — Fae, could you lend us a hand?

 

With the little girl and Anna’s help, they started arranging the mage’s hair. It took them almost five minutes with Kiran’s direct instructions, and by the time they were about to finish Sharena approached them with a dress in one arm and an apologetic smile.

 

—Sorry I took long, I didn’t remember where had I placed it. — _the Princess chuckled._

—Don’t worry, we’re pretty much done here. — _Kiran didn’t turn to look at her_.— Fae, pass me that one.

—Here! — _the manakete handed her the strand of hair she’d asked for._

 

After the braiding was done, they forced Sophia towards the mirror so she could see it for herself. As the young mage marveled sheepishly at her appearance, Kiran received her dress from the Princess and went to the side of the room to get changed.

Sharena lent her tight white shorts as underskirt and a pair of small brown boots a bit over her ankles with little to no heels, seeing as she was already relatively tall. Anna got her a strapless bra and lent her a hairbrush so she could arrange her messy braid.

 

—Aren’t those boots a bit too contrasting with the white dress? — _Lachesis inquired, looking down at Kiran’s feet while she stood in front of the mirror re-doing her simple loose braid on her back. The Nordion Princess was wearing a peach long dress with ruffles at the end, an orange shawl covering her shoulders._

—Normally, yes, but they make a nice combination with her hair. — _Sharena proudly pointed out, standing on her opposite side and looking at the Summoner’s hands expertly braiding her brown locks._ — Plus, she’s wearing only white and brown, so it makes her eyes stand out more.

—Ah- — _Lachesis looked up and into the mirror, stepping back to get the full picture._ — That is true.

 

The girls all left the Princess’ chambers in group. Since the ceremony started at noon, the ones in the first shift would still have all morning to walk around town before having to go change.

 

They headed for the town to have breakfast somewhere in the vast amount of small food stations that had been arranged around the main plaza. They found Virion, Wrys and Roderick taking a stroll through the streets, and they joined the group to eat.

It was around eleven when those in the morning shift started returning to the castle to get changed. The rest scattered in the market, plaza and connecting streets, already starting to get filled with visitors and people out to enjoy the festival. Kiran, Mist and Sakura were still at the plaza, the Summoner sitting by the fountain as the other two stood next to her and watched the ripples of the water. Both girls wore matching dresses down to a bit below their knees, Mist’s a pastel yellow with a darker gradient towards the bottom and Sakura’s a pastel pink one in the same style.

 

—Over there! Kiran! — _Sharena’s voice reached her ears, and the three of them turned to look at the source_.

 

The Princess was approaching happily, the Commander right behind her. Kiran stood up with a kind smile because of Sharena’s enthusiasm, only then noticing the Prince also approaching with them.   
She froze.

 

Alfonse also seemed to just have spotted her, his expression blank in some sort of shell-shock as he stopped right on his tracks. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, the usual white trousers and brown riding boots, along with Fólkvangr hanging sheathed from his hip. His hair was arranged in the same manner as ever, and the way he was staring at her only made her nerves worse.   
She averted her gaze to the ground at her side, catching from the corner of her eyes a glimpse of Anna with that damned mischievous smile.

 

—Are the others around town yet? — _Mist inquired, thankfully snapping Kiran out of her nerves overload._

—The ceremony is to begin in fifteen minutes, so I told them to go ahead if they wanted to get a good spot to watch. — _the Commander smiled calmly._ — You should also hurry up if you want to catch up with them.

—Oh! I-In that case, we better get moving. — _Sakura told Mist, and the other nodded. The Hoshidan looked up at Kiran._ — We’ll be going now.

—Sure, take care. — _the Summoner waved them goodbye as the girls ran away, more calmed down._

—We should get going too, Prince. — _Anna nudged Alfonse with her elbow, that one smile wide in her face._

—Uh- Y-Yes. — _he seemed to crash back into reality. As he turned to look at the redhead, Kiran could've sworn his gaze lingered on her for a second._ — Let's.

—Hurry, hurry! Or we won't get the best spots! — _Sharena exclaimed, capturing Kiran's hand and pulling her along._

 

The Summoner was dragged by the Princess across the plaza and towards the street leading to the chapel. The front courtyard they'd seen the previous day was now brimming with people, the decorated archway and trees adorned with flowers of all kinds. 

Sharena let her hand go when they reached one of the trees, the nearest one to the stage and from where they actually had a good view.

 

—Let’s go closer to the front. — _the Askran suggested with a smile._

—What? — _Kiran was surprised_.— But we have an excellent view from here! 

—But I want to see the dresses of the brides from up close. — _Sharena pouted._

—Alright. — _the Summoner chuckled with a sigh of defeat._ — I'll accompany you for a while, but I prefer watching from a distance.

 

The Princess’ smile widened and they made their way to the front.

 

It didn't take long for the courtyard to be almost completely filled. Some trumpets were sounded to announce the beginning of the ceremony, and a group of people comprised mostly of grooms (though there were some brides there as well) walked into the stage from one of the sides covered by the white cloths. Excited flailing, whistling and screams erupted from the crowd as the group in front took position to the right. Not far from where Kiran stood there was an old couple hugging each other as they watched the stage, the woman drying her tears of joy with a handkerchief. 

 

A couple of minutes passed in which an old man in a robe walked up to the podium and began arranging some things there, probably the speech. Moments after that, flailing of mainly women and young ladies erupted even louder from the crowd as the first bride from the second group came into view. Sharena stared in awe, observing the group of brides (and some grooms) slowly and elegantly make their way into the stage and take position to the left, all of them holding beautiful bouquets of colorful flowers.

 

As the ceremony proper began and the old man behind the podium miraculously hushed the entire crowd so they could hear him, Kiran tapped the Princess to indicate her she was leaving and walked away after receiving a smile and a nod as a reply. She somehow managed to squeeze her way out of the crowd until she reached the closest tree, where the density of people was way lower than at the front and she could breathe in peace. It wasn't that she disliked crowds, it was more than she felt no need to watch from that up close so she'd rather back off a bit.

 

The ceremony went on smoothly, the couples on the stage kissing eventually and making the crowd go wild again.The brides lined up so that they were all facing the public at the same time and held their bouquets close (the grooms who'd been carrying flowers too gave them to the brides who hadn't), which hushed everyone immediately. Kiran didn’t realize what was going on until the brides turned around and every single lady in the crowd started flailing in expectation.

 

As people moved around her, some coming to stand by her side or in front, she noticed to her left was a group of friends a bit far from her position, being one source of the ruckus and cheers while the other source near her was another group of friends some meters behind her. 

 

When the brides hurled the bouquets over their heads and at the public, erupting another round of applause and whistling combined with the already existing flailing, the Summoner turned her attention to the group of ladies at her left and how their faces lit up in excitement at the sight of the flowers flying through the air towards the mid section of the crowd, which was their current position. One of them caught a bouquet of light blue flowers and her friends jumped to hug her and tease her about it.

Kiran couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the scene when a small gust of air swept in front of her face and prompted her to look forward.    
She managed to catch a glimpse of the hand of the person to her right catching a bouquet of white flowers that would’ve otherwise smacked her in the face.

 

Surprised, she turned to look at the person and was even more surprised to find Alfonse. She had heard someone coming to stand by her side when the brides hurled the bouquets backwards, but there was just so many people moving around that she hadn’t turned to see who it was.

The Prince retrieved his hand with the flowers from in front of her face and sighed silently.

 

—You should really be paying attention when there are things actively being thrown at you. — _he stated, calm, carelessly tossing the bouquet over his shoulder and towards the flailing group in the back._

—… Sorry. — _she simply said, mind still processing what had happened. The cheers behind her told her someone else had caught the re-thrown flowers. Then it hit her_.— Oh- pfft-! — _she quickly covered her mouth not to laugh like an idiot and faced away from him._

—Hm? Is something the matter? — _he asked, confused, turning to look at her._

—No, it’s just that- — _she paused to steady a laugh, looking at him_.— Prince, you just caught the bouquet.

 

Alfonse stood still for a moment, unfaced, as if he tried to understand what was so funny about that. Another group to the far right from them erupted in cheers and his face turned into an expression of panic at the realization, his hands traveling to hide his face. Kiran got the impression that he was blushing, seeing the tip of his ears turn slightly red, but it had to be the lightning.

 

—Please don’t tell Sharena. — _he muttered, and somehow Kiran managed to hear it. He lowered his head even more_.— Nor Commander Anna. They would never shut up about it if they knew I caught a bouquet at the festival.

—Since you didn’t react I thought maybe it didn’t have the same meaning, but I guess the cheering around kinda speaks for itself. — _she chuckled, amused to see him so nervous. It’s not everyday you get to see the Prince like that_.— Your secret is safe with me, don’t worry. — _she joked, though she meant every word._

—Thank you. — _he sighed, regaining his composure though still somewhat embarrassed about it. He rested his hands on his hips_.— There’s always been this legend that, supposedly, whoever gets their hands on the ceremonial Wedding Bouquet is guaranteed a happy marriage as a blessing.

—Hmm, yeah, it works similarly in my world, tough in some nations it’s said whoever catches the bouquet at a wedding will be the next one to marry out of everyone in the public. — _Kiran looked around at the cheering maidens, humming in amusement_.— That explains the enthusiasm, though.

—All the ladies in the kingdom look forward to the ceremony so they can catch one. — _he crossed his arms, calm._

—But it’s just a blessing for a happy marriage, right? — _she looked up at him._ — How much is there that the Princess and the Commander can tease about?

—I mean, I’ll gladly take the blessing; why say no to something like that? — _Alfonse shrugged, averting his gaze to the side with a strange expression._ — It’s just that my sister has always jumped to the opportunity to butt in into anything that might involve me having feelings for someone, since… you know, I’m “serious and boring”. — _he sighed again_.— The Commander has been equally interested in that since I know her, though I suppose in her case it has more to do with the fact that, at least in her mind, whoever I have feelings for will eventually rule Askr at my side.

—Oh… right, you are the heir to the throne, after all… — _she looked down, pondering about it. It made sense_.— Well, they won’t find out from me, so don’t worry about it.

 

The Prince gave her a kind smile as a second “thank you” and she couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Kiran spent the rest of the festival going around town, watching the children play and the visitors and townsfolk enjoy themselves. It truly felt like a festival, though she knew the two following days would be brimming with even more energy since, for now, everyone was still lulled and sentimental about the wedding ceremony.

  
There was something endearing about seeing the Heroes enjoying the festival. Lyn, L’Arachel, Lene and Sonya were walking around the market, looking at the wares brought by the travelers and the merchants who arrived at the capital sorely for the celebration. Mist, Sakura, Morgan, Marc, Raigh and Gwendolyn (in Kiran’s mind, the “Teen Team”), on the other hand, were running from one end to the other of the food stalls, trying out everything new they found.   
Jakob was nowhere to be found, but then again; he was probably relaxing at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I headcanon the siblings with a two year age gap and Sharena being still basically a teenager. Also, I wanted to give Kiran white hair bc, y'know, Fire Emblem avatar; but it would've had to be dyied and then it would have return to its original color eventually  
> Imagine Anna going: "Kiran, do people's hair in your world age backwards???"  
> I settled for a common hair color that wasn't blonde, since our Princess has that color already, thus why Kiran has brown hair. The Summoner sprite in the game has pale skin and blue eyes, so if we give Kiran brown hair + pale skin + blue/teal eyes I think it makes a nice combination.
> 
> The bouquet's blessing in this chapter is taken directly from the first wedding paralogue, tho it's a line spoken by Anna. Idk if IS came up with that or if that's the thing in Japan, but in my country it's as the example Kiran gave so idk we'll roll with that lol
> 
> On another note, I'm not sure where was Kiran born. I haven't been writing her with a specific country in mind. If we had to pick one, I guess we can go with USA? I'm not from the USA, but I certainly wasn't writing her as someone from my country (for starters, Kiran's mother tongue is English and mine isn't) and the USA does host the majority of the English and non-Japanese fanbase of FE in general (I think?). If internet was a country, that'd be Kiran's nationality lmao.  
> I guess we can just label her as cosmopolitan and move on idk


	44. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company enjoy the second day of the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this is a long ass chapter lol
> 
> I think there are no spoilers ahead

Kiran had a light lunch in one of the food stalls before following Anna and the Princess back to the castle to get changed for their guard shift. Now with her usual robe and Breidablik hooked to her hip, the Summoner returned to town to patrol the area. 

Robin had suggested they make pairs or groups as the guards did for night rounds, when they crossed paths with him in their way to the castle. Anna found it to be a good idea and had spent some minutes with Kiran debriefing those in their shift on the plan.

 

Considering they were fifteen and therefore an odd number, they were going to patrol the town in pairs with the exception of a small group of three. Robin and Virion were left to arrange their own group, since they were an even number.

 

—I think, — _Morgan spoke up, changed back into his robe._ — it would be best if we paired up based on battle compatibility.

—In the off-chance that we do have to fight? — _Alfonse crossed his arms, thinking about it. He had also changed back into his uniform of the Order, to which Kiran tried not to be disappointed about. Morgan nodded to the question, serious._ — That’s fair. That means Kiran should go in the group of three- — _he started, but she cleared her throat loudly to interrupt_.— Right, never mind, she can fare for herself, my bad. — _the Prince chuckled, shifting his weight from one leg to the other_.— Any ideas?

—Well, if that’s the case, then that means Raigh, Morgan and I can’t go with each other. — _Marc pointed out_.— Since we all use fire.

—Oh. — _Morgan seemed to just realize that, looking down_.— It’s true.

—I’m not the brightest one here to be pointing this out, — _Raigh suddenly intervened, as if slightly annoyed to what he was about to admit_.— but compared to everyone else, I’m not really fit for battle.

—Hmm, I think you should go in the group of three. — _Kiran said, still pondering about it._ — Mist and Princess Sakura, aside from obviously being separated, should go with a magic user.

—Why a magic user? — _Anna questioned_.— Wouldn’t it be better if we put them with someone physical? — _she took a look at the group_.— Not that we have many…

—Why let the enemy get into melee range if you’re protecting a staff user? — _Kiran answered with another question, and the Commander was confused._

—Ohh, I see. — _Marc seemed to understand._ — Us magic users can keep our distance. That’s clever!

 

In the end, Kiran, playing on her intuitions, had managed to arrange the pairs so that Sharena and the Commander ended up together, and the way the Princess’ expression lit up told her everything she needed to know.   
There was something going on there.

The group of three had ended up being comprised of the Prince, Raigh and Jakob, while Mist and Sakura had been paired with Sonya and L’Arachel respectively. Kiran herself, on the other hand, had ended up being paired with Marc.   
And it had been Morgan’s idea, for some reason. Not that she was complaining.

 

So she was now calmly walking through the streets of the town with Marc at her side.

After the sentimentalism of the wedding ceremony had faded out, the streets were brimming with energy, colors and music. Couples and groups of friends dressed for the occasion or on simple clothes loitered around the plaza and connecting streets, chatting and laughing without a worry in the world.

 

It made Kiran happy, really. This were the citizens of the Kingdom she had decided to help protect, after all. They had been plunged into this war for several years now (she didn’t know exactly how many, she’d have to ask), living their lives as they could with the looming threat of the invasions. And after so long, they could finally have some fun and loose time to enjoy and remember the peace and happiness they had to look forward to everyday for after the war ended.

It was a strange feeling, to say the least. The closest thing she’d ever felt had been one time when she was starting college and accepted to help out her friend, who was a kindergarten teacher, for the two weeks it took him to recover from breaking his leg. She’d gotten to know some of the little kids, and it had been simply endearing to watch them run around happily and at ease since she and her friend were there to watch after them.

 

Moreover, it was also nice to see Marc enjoying himself. Sure, he was in a slight alert mode because of course, they were patrolling the town; but from the way he would glance around to the kids playing in the streets and the colorful stands of food or merchandise she could tell this was something he’d barely gotten to experience in his doomed timeline.

 

They walked around the now almost empty courtyard of the chapel, the only people there being some couples and some groups of maidens, and made their way over to the main plaza.

 

—Wanna eat something? — _Kiran asked lazily, stretching her arms upwards. They’d stopped for some minutes by the fountain_.

—Do you think we won’t have dinner back at the castle? — _Marc questioned, looking up at her from his sitting spot. He was relaxed, that was good._

—Doubt it. — _she dropped her arms to her sides, sighing with content._ — Something tells me this will go on until pretty late.

 

They both looked at their surroundings. Everyone was still energetic and going from one place to another, some talking loudly and laughing with their friends or strangers. One show of calmed music had ended in one of the stages north to their position, so part of the crowd was calmly moving to the other stage at the east.   
And, according to her phone, it was around seven p.m. The streetlights had already been lit and there were decorative and ornamental lanterns hanging from the colorful banners and the trees.

 

—Yes, you’re probably right. — _Marc spoke after a moment of silence. He chuckled softly, an almost embarrassed smile on his face_.— I’m getting rather hungry anyways.

 

Kiran let out a soft chuckle and waited for him to stand up to start walking.

It didn’t take them long to find a food stand from which something delicious could be smelled. Almost reminded her of a barbeque, so it had to be some sort of cooked meat. They spotted Lene and Gwendolyn sitting on the small stools in front and approached them.

 

—How’s it? — _Kiran smiled as she waved hello to them. The two girls had apparently already finished eating there, though Gwendolyn was taking her last bites._

—Ugh, delicious. — _Lene grinned, and the owner behind the counter chuckled as he overheard them_.— Anything noteworthy? We haven’t stumbled across trouble yet.

—If we do, it’s probably going to be your fault. — _Gwendolyn sighed, finishing her meal, and the other just laughed at that._

—Nothing on our side either. — _Marc informed._

 

The two girls waved goodbye and walked away to continue patrolling the town as Kiran and Marc sat down on two stools.

The owner was focused on what basically was a barbeque, a metallic grill held up by four metallic sticks over a campfire, some bricks to the four sides of the flames to prevent any accidental fires. There were small pieces of stake and other meats frying over the grill with that particular smell that made Kiran more hungry than she already was.

In front of the two boxes over the counter was a small sign that probably indicated what was being sold, though Kiran couldn’t read it since it was in Askran alphabet and hadn’t had that spell applied to it.   
She’d have to ask someone to teach her that at some point, now that she thought about it.

 

—Two for us, sir. — _she stated over the noise of the festival. She didn’t really care what it was, it looked good and smelled good, so it was fine in her book. Marc didn’t complain_.

—Right up, ma'am. — _the owner chuckled, flipping one of the pieces._

 

The man seemed to be in his late fifties, a grayish blonde beard and aged features indicating that. He had a white kerchief on his head like some sort of bandana, though it was clearly meant to keep his hair from getting in the way.   
He actually stood out from the rest of the townsfolk she’d encountered so far. After all, he seemed to be blonde, not to mention his eyes appeared light blue. His skin was also paler, was he a traveler?

 

—Two for the miss and the young man. — _the owner announced, handing them two wooden sticks with three pieces of stake impaled in each one._

—Thanks. — _Marc smiled kindly, taking his as Kiran did the same._

 

The meat smelled mouthwatering. Seeing as she was holding the stick from a clean end, it kind of reminded her of eating fried chicken legs. Marc at her side didn’t take long to dig in, so she followed suit.   
It was really good.

 

The owner was calmly sitting in a stool behind the counter, waving a paper fan in front of his face and resting a bit.   
Halfway through the stick, Kiran couldn’t help but ask.

 

—Are you from the capital, sir? — _she inquired, raising her voice slightly due to all the noise behind them. Marc payed attention_.

—Heh, you noticed? Guess I shouldn’t expect less from the Order. — _the man chuckled, a relaxed old grin on his face._ — Nah, I’m not from the capital. Came here ‘cause of the festival, ma’am. I’m from Nifl.

—From Nifl? — _Kiran was surprised._

—Nifl? — _Marc gave her a confused look._

—A kingdom to the south of the continent west of this one. As far as I know, right across the sea from Askr’s coasts. — _the Summoner briefly explained to him, returning her gaze to the owner._ — I thought the routes to Nifl had been deemed too dangerous due to the war with Embla, though.

—Oh yes, as of recently. — _the man simply said, unfaced and still relaxed_.— I came to Askr before the war with Embla started. Didn’t plan on stayin’ this long, but then again, I was never fond of winter so here you have me. — _he grinned_.— I live in Vestri, but when I heard the capital was hosting the June festivals again there was no way I’d pass up the opportunity.

—I see… — _Kiran hummed. It made sense._ — It’s too bad you can’t even go visit your home kingdom because of this war…

—S’fine, missy. — _the owner jokingly swept the fan towards her a couple of times as if to get her to stop apologizing. She raised her gaze when her locks of hair swayed with the air._ — Y’know, pirates really don’t care about the dangers of war. And in a coastal town like Vestri it’s kinda inevitable you’ll end up hearing word of ‘em. — _he scoffed, looking to the side._ — They may be honorless bastards, but they certainly make news move around if y’know where to listen.

—… — _Kiran was silent for a second_.— You mean…?

—By overhearing the pirates, you get news from Nifl…? — _Marc finished her question_.— Well, it kind of makes sense…

—I mean, you don’t get news in the traditional sense; you get pirate news. — _the man chuckled_.— But a lot can be inferred from that. I at least know my home village is the same as ever, and the kingdom seems to be doin’ just fine. — _he shrugged._ — Last I heard there were some tensions with Múspell, but it’s always been like that.

 

Kiran made a mental note to inform the siblings and continued eating her meal.

 

The night went by with no problems, and late after the last show the castle and town guards started herding the people to their houses or respective inns, since they were still taking precautions in case of an invasion and it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave drunkards on the streets.

 

The groups converged at the castle and every pair gave their small report before heading to bed. As she crawled under her covers, she realized she hadn’t told the Commander or the siblings about Nifl.   
It’d have to be on another occasion, she guessed.

 

Come morning and the Heroes had a quick breakfast before heading back out to town, either to enjoy the early shows and the festival under the sunlight or to patrol the streets.   
For Kiran it was the later, since she was in the morning shift.

 

Just like last night, she walked the streets accompanied by Marc. There was a constant urge to stay and watch the shows, but they were on round duty and would have enough time for that later and the next day.

 

—I’ve been wondering, Kiran… — _Marc started as they walked through a small street connecting to the market._

—Hmm? — _she hummed, indicating him to ask away._

—How did you notice the man from last night wasn’t Askran? — _he looked up at her, curious._

—Ahh, well he just looked foreign. — _she pondered._ — Nifl is a cold place, you see, and people from cold places usually have lighter skin tone, lighter hair color and lighter eyes. — _the Summoner counted with her fingers_.— Whereas Askr is… not tropical, but also not as cold as Nifl apparently is. Which is why you can look around and find most people here have brown hair and brown eyes, sometimes lighter sometimes darker.

—Eh- — _Marc looked around him for a moment._ — That’s true. I hadn’t noticed. — _he seemed to recall something_.— But the few Plegians that I met in my world were all pale, and the few Feroxi I knew all had brunette skin color.

—Oh. — _Kiran suddenly realized. That was true_.— And Plegia is a desert while Regna Ferox is cold.

—Exactly. — _he looked back up at her. The way he’d mentioned it without stopping to explain to her just went to show how much he had realized she knew about other worlds. It amazed Kiran, to some extent._

—Well- — _she stopped herself. She really had no idea what to say about that_.— I don’t know. I guess that’s not how it works in your world, then.

 

Marc had hummed in thought and they continued with their patrol.

At around three p.m. they found Sharena and the Commander heading back to the castle, stating their shift was over, so they decided to do the same. Kiran changed back into the dress, re-braided her hair and let the Princess lent her a white shawl for when night came around and it got chilly.

 

The four of them headed out to town again, but this time to enjoy the festival. Marc met up with Mist, Sakura, Gwendolyn and Morgan and they ran off somewhere else to have fun.

 

Kiran watched several of the shows along with Anna and Sharena. Most were dancing presentations while others were musical plays. The dances varied from very hyper and energetic to more solemn and elegant, most of the performers being women though there were a handful of male dancers on stage, probably the reason why there were so many flailing maidens in the crowd.

 

They moved from one stage to the other, enjoying the ambience and leisure conversation about whatever they had just witnessed. With a nagging thought in mind, Kiran managed to separate from the duo with some simple excuses of wanting to go eat or something along those lines.   
In truth, while she was completely used to being the third wheel and honestly didn’t mind it at all, she just wanted to leave them alone and see what would come from that.   
She was very much interested in whatever was going on with those two.

 

So she left them at one of the stages and made her way to another. She went from one show to the next, making sure she was avoiding the duo as they headed to the marketplace. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pretended to walk past the street as she gazed at the Princess and the Commander from the corner of her eyes. They were looking over some wares, Sharena lifting some pendants and hairpins only to put them back down with a big smile, clearly not there to buy stuff but to admire it.   
Anna had a permanent smile of content in her face, as if she didn’t really mind so long as the Princess was having fun.

 

Kiran thought she’d done good in leaving them alone and continued walking over to the plaza to sit down for a while and rest.

 

There were a bunch of kids playing with some spinning tops not far from where she was sitting by the fountain. They were winding string around the toys and then throwing them to spin on the floor.

Kiran recalled her roomate having one of those, they were a type of spinning tops called trompos. She’d gotten to play with one plenty in the courtyard of the dorms, and actually knew a couple of tricks with them.   
But considering she was also proficient with the yo-yo, one could sort of expect such a childish thing for her to know.

 

One of the kids yanked the string backwards, throwing the top to the ground to watch it spin in its place. Except the toy flew a bit too far to the right and went over to the Summoner instead.

 

—Ah-! Tyler, you fool! — _one of the kids exclaimed once they noticed the trompo was accidentally launched towards her. The rest gasped._

—Miss, move! — _the one who’d thrown the toy shouted to Kiran._

 

Kiran chuckled, stretching her hand forward just in time to catch the trompo on her palm, still spinning. She felt the pointed stud in which it spun rapidly scratching her skin below and throwing her back to the days in which she’d do the same thing with her small group of friends at the dorms.

The kids, being kids, stopped in their tracks towards her and gaped their mouths in surprise and amusement. The Summoner shot them a playful smile and threw the toy back down to the floor where it continued to spin.

 

After some minutes of watching them play, Kiran stood up to stretch and left the plaza. It was late, and the lanterns had already been lit. Though it wasn’t nearly the end of the day yet, so she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and arms and walked aimlessly through the streets.

 

As she was walking past the marketplace, this time with no intentions of spying on anyone, she noticed the Prince standing in front of one of the stands and remembered she had to tell the siblings about what she’d learned from that man the previous night.

With that in mind, the Summoner approached him calmly. He was looking intently at one of the stores where Sharena and Anna had been, which was also coincidentally the one she’d been looking at the morning where she accompanied Jakob to buy tea.   
The world sure was a small place.

 

—Prince? — _she stopped next to him, startling him slightly. The woman behind the counter chuckled at that._

—Ah- Kiran? — _he turned to check if it was her, calming down immediately and returning his focus to the wares_.— What is it?

—… — _she stayed silent for a second. What was he even doing here? Her report had to be in a less filled place anyway, so that could wait_.— What… are you doing? — _she raised a brow, confused. She hadn’t taken him to be one to wear jewelry, but then again; he did wear that strange golden thing in his hair so maybe she was wrong. Actually, that could be some sort of crown of his status as a Prince, who knew. Not Kiran, at least._

—Well… — _he looked to the side… embarrassed?_ — You see, Sharena’s birthday is in a few months, and with this war going on there aren’t many chances I have to buy her a present. — _he sighed, finally meeting her gaze._ — I also have no clue what to get her.

—Oh. — _Kiran blinked. Well, that made sense. Shit, did that mean she also should be getting the Princess a present? No, but in her case there was no way anything she could get her would be enough. The best present from her part would probably be something Kiran did herself or was in some way related to her world. Yeah, she should calm down._ — And you plan to get her some jewelry?

—I know she likes it, to some extent. — _Alfonse looked back at the wares, the owner apparently entertained with the conversation._ — But I’m not sure whether she prefers hairpins over necklaces, or the other way around.

—Hmm. — _Kiran mused, pondering over it. Then a thought came back to her. If the Princess’ birthday was approaching, then wasn’t Anna also looking for a present? What if the Commander, who’d previously been to this same stand with Sharena, was planning on gifting her whatever she’d liked the most?_ — Now that I remember, Commander Anna and your sister were here some hours ago. — _she stated, and the Prince turned to look at her._

—Truly? — _he seemed surprised. His attention fell on the owner._ — Why didn’t you tell me?

—Highness, I can’t read your mind! — _the owner chuckled, very much entertained with the whole ordeal._ — You never asked what you were looking for, so I decided to not interrupt.

 

Alfonse sighed in defeat at that, knowing the woman was right.   
Kiran was still pondering over it.

 

—I think the Commander will get her whatever the Princess seemed to like the most. — _she spoke, arms crossed in thought. She looked at the owner_.— She was commenting on everything, wasn’t she?

—That’s right. — _the woman nodded, a warm smile on her face. She suddenly gasped, apparently realizing something._ — Oh my, you’re the teal-eyed lady that was here some time ago! — _the owner’s smile widened_.— Dear, I didn’t recognize you without your robe, you look gorgeous!

—Um, thank you. — _Kiran giggled nervously, caught off-guard by being recognized like that._

—Ahh… but that hairpin that matched your eyes was bought two days ago… — _the woman stood up from her chair and looked over the wares_.— I do have a necklace with the same stone, though.

—It’s fine, don’t worry. — _the Summoner chuckled, turning to face Alfonse._ — Well, I do think Commander Anna will buy your sister’s present here.

—Yes, that does make sense… — _the Prince kept his gaze down on the jewelry, pondering about it._

—Though, if I have to be honest, — _Kiran continued, arranging her thoughts on her head_.— I don’t think there’s any need to rack your head over it. — _she paused._ — I’m not sure if I should be the one to talk, seeing as I have no siblings to speak of, but I believe Princess Sharena will be happy with whatever you get her, even if you end up without a present because you couldn’t think of anything. — _she stated, and his attention fell on her. He had a black expression on his face._ — You’re her brother, are you not? Sometimes, the fact that you’re there for each other is more than enough of what one could ask for. — _Kiran smiled softly, chuckling afterwards._ — Besides, I think she’ll understand.

 

The Prince stayed silent for a moment, staring blankly into her eyes. A soft, warm smile appeared on his lips after a bit, and he seemed to relax.

 

—You’re probably right. — _he simply said, returning his gaze to the wares, the smile not leaving his face._

 

Kiran couldn’t help but smile at that. At least he seemed at ease over the whole issue, though she still had to give him the report.

 

—Hmm, the stone does match your eyes. — _he suddenly commented, looking back at her_.

—It does, doesn’t it? — _Kiran chuckled nervously, her gaze traveling over to the necklace. It was beautiful_.— What is it, aquamarine?

—That’s right, sweety. — _the owner confirmed, returning her attention to the store to the side afterwards. She was engrossed in a chat with the woman behind that counter._

 

Alfonse picked up the necklace by the stone and slowly brought it to the side of her face, near her eyes.   
He stared intently.

 

—It’s almost uncanny… — _he murmured, though she heard him just fine. He returned the pendant back to it’s place._ — Is your eye color uncommon? — _his gaze went back to her after that small task was done._

—Oh, you’re the one to ask? — _she crossed her arms again, a brow raising jokingly as she looked at his eyes. They weren’t the exact hue as hers, but they were also blue._

—We’re talking about you. — _Alfonse chuckled, apparently nervous from having had the focus of the conversation for a second. His tone almost indicated that he wasn’t going to let her dodge the question. Not that she was trying to._

—Mm-hm, sure. — _she chuckled as well_.— Well, they’re not rare by any means, but… yeah, a bit uncommon, I suppose. — _she shrugged_.— Eyes like your sister’s are harder to find.

—Then it’s not as different as it is here. — _a soft smile appeared on his face, followed by a moment of silence. His expression turned more serene as he looked at her up and down._ — Something’s missing…

—My, um… — _Kiran placed one hand near her clavicle, tapping her skin._ — My pendant. We left it at the resting place, remember?

—… — _he closed his eyes for a moment. By his troubled expression it was clear he did remember._ — Right…

—It’s fine. — _she brushed it off._ — I already said so.

—I know, it’s not just that. — _he sighed, looking away from her. His gaze wandered aimlessly before falling on the wares again. He seemed to think of something as he picked the necklace with the aquamarine on it._ — Let me get you this one.

 

Kiran went silent for a second.

 

—E-Eh, are you sure? — _she managed to blurt out, confused. Alfonse simply nodded, staring right into her eyes_.— I-I’m honored, but… why? I mean, it was my decision to exchange the other one, you didn’t-

—It’s not just that. — _he repeated, eyes wandering down to his hands untying the knot in the string of the necklace._ — It’s not… — _he started, then sighed. She waited patiently for him to organize his thoughts._ — I’ve apologized before for bringing you into a war that doesn’t concern you and asking you to help us, but I’ve never really gotten around to thanking you. I know it might be too soon, seeing as the war isn’t over yet,  but I can’t help but feel as if you’ve already given us more than we can repay you. — _he paused. Each hand holding an end of the string, he lifted them slowly towards and past her head, stepping a bit closer to tie the ends behind her._

—But this… — _Kiran attempted to protest, trailing off without knowing what to say._

—Take it as my thank you. — _he insisted, finishing tying the necklace. His hands brushed against her nape gently to get her braid out of the way, allowing the pendant to fall into place._ — Even if it’s not enough. You’ve done more for us than what you probably realize, Kiran. For Askr, for the Heroes, for Sharena… — _his hands came to rest on her shoulders, a silent sigh leaving him as his gaze met hers._ — … for me.

 

She stayed silent, looking into his eyes and trying to process everything she’d just heard.   
Without knowing what to really say or do, she simply smiled to her heart’s content. Alfonse mimicked her expression, giving her that one smile she’d only seen by the campfire before.

 

—Thank you. — _she spoke softly, not being able to help the warm feeling inside her._

—Hey, that’s my line. — _he chuckled, and a giggle escaped her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya  
> That's what I meant with "something along those lines" when ppl where saying Alfonse should buy Kiran the hairpin.
> 
> You can't convince me otherwise of the fact that Kiran is secretly proud of being a yo-yo master and other stupid shit like that.
> 
> Also we're finally starting to do justice to the Sharena/Anna tag we've had since the begining! yay!


	45. The Great War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran receives a history lesson from Alfonse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the festival, m' dudes
> 
> This may contain spoilers of Awakening, so beware

The rest of the night went by with no problems, that is, until she met up with Sharena and Anna again. She’d left Alfonse to continue looking for a gift for his sister with small advise on what she thought would be a good idea, and made her way to the plaza.   
The duo was sitting by the fountain.

 

—Ah- Kiran! — _the Princess exclaimed upon noticing her, waving her hand in greeting and as a sign to approach them. The Summoner smiled softly at that._

—Princess, Commander. — _she simply said, walking until she was standing in front of them._ — How’s everything?

—We’ve been great, and the townsfolk seem to be enjoying themselves as well. — _the redhead looked around with a calm smile that turned mischievous the moment if landed on Kiran_.— Seems like you found the final piece for the dress-up. — _her eyes wandered over to the pendant._

—Oooh, that’s very pretty! — _the Princess commented, smile wide._ — Did you get it?

—Uh… — _Kiran doubted for a second. The Prince had insisted on her not telling them about the bouquet ordeal, so was it a good idea to tell them he’d bought it for her?_

 

Wait a minute, what?   
Those were two completely different things!    
Right?

 

“ _Take it as my thank you_.” Resounded in her mind, Alfonse’s voice clear in her memory.

 

Right, it was a thank you gift, nothing more nothing less. What the Prince was embarrassed of were lovey-dovey things her sister and Anna could tease him about.   
That had nothing to do with it.

 

—Prince Alfonse got it for me. — _she answered, plain and simple. The expressions on the other two’s faces went blank._ — As a thank you gift for helping the Order.

 

Surely, there was no way. After all, Kiran was just the Summoner, a common born lass of another world with such a huge cultural gap with Zenith it would take forever for any of them to grasp it.   
And Alfonse was a prince.    
Royalty.

 

There was a fucking war going on, it was about high time Kiran pushed her crush to the background.

 

—My brother did…? — _Sharena gaped, surprised._

 

Kiran nodded, a bit confused by the reaction. The Princess and the Commander exchanged glances of surprise.   
Was Alfonse not prone to giving thank-you gifts?

 

Aside from that, the night ended on a positive note with more teens and drunkards herded into their homes and inns.

 

Just like the previous night, Kiran gasped softly as she crawled under the covers of her bed.   
She hadn’t told the siblings about Nifl.

 

Damnit! With all the stuff about the gift, she’d completely forgotten!

 

And so, morning came around. Kiran woke up, got dressed and quickly headed for the foyer in hopes of finding the siblings or Anna before they left for town to enjoy the last day of the festival.

 

—Commander Anna? — _Aaron repeated. She’d asked the first guard that came into view when she couldn’t find them in the main hall._

 

Now that she thought about it, the castle had very few guards and maids. Fewer than what one would expect from a kingdom at war, at least. While she didn’t know most of their names yet, she did recognize the faces of all of them.   
Though if the King had taken the biggest portion of the manpower to fight in the front lines, then it kind of made sense.

 

—Yes, have you seen her? — _the Summoner caught her breath, standing correctly in front of the barely faced guard._

—I’m afraid not, Miss Kiran. — _Aaron shook his head no_.— She probably left for town already, her Highness was very eager to leave today.

 

Kiran sighed at that.   
Yeah, Sharena probably dragged her over to the shows.

 

—What is it? — _another guard approached, calmed but curious. She recognized him as Elliot._

—I’m looking for the Commander and the siblings. — _Kiran crossed her arms in thought, facing the one who’d just arrived. At his slight expression of confusion, she elaborated_.— Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena.

—Ahh, I believe they already left for town. — _Elliot informed._ — I heard His Highness yelling “Sharena, don’t jump down a whole flight of stairs!” while patrolling the outer walls. — _he imitated with a smile, getting a chuckle out of Kiran._

 

The Summoner, therefore, left the castle to search for the Askran trio.

 

It actually didn’t take her long, considering their heads stuck out from the crowd as a spot for each primary color.

 

—There you are, finally! — _Kiran exclaimed, running up to them._

—Good morning, Kiran! — _Sharena beamed, turning to look at her. The other two also faced her._ — Sorry we left you behind, I couldn’t wait any longer. I mean, it’s the last day, we have to enjoy it to the fullest! 

—Yeah, I’m not here to complain. — _the Summoner chuckled, catching her breath. There weren’t many people around, so it was fine to tell them there._ — I have a small report to make since the first day, but I never got around to telling you three.

—A report? — _Anna was confused_.— Surely nothing urgent.

—Oh, no. Or at least, I don’t think so. — _Kiran stood straight._

 

She proceeded to tell them her conversation with the Niflese man the other night. By their expressions, it was clear it wasn’t anything urgent and more of a “good to know” situation rather than crucial information.   
Still, they seemed somewhat disappointed of the fact that what news they had of Nifl were only reaching their ears because of pirates, out of all people.   
Though Kiran could understand that.

 

—Well, at least they’re doing fine. — _Anna sighed._

—They still have tensions with Múspell, however. — _Alfonse noted_.— It seems as though those two can never get along.

—The owner did say it’s always been like that. — _Kiran commented_.— So it’s true…

—Since the Great War, in fact. — _the Prince explained_.— While they did collaborate, seeing as they were the two neighboring kingdoms to both Alfr and Svartálfa, they never really got along that well.  — _he shrugged._ — Their perceptions of power and ruling style were simply too different from one another.

—Hold your horses. — _the Summoner cut in before he could say anything else._ — Care to elaborate on that? I don’t even know why the Great War started, to begin with.

 

Alfonse looked at her for a second in silence.

 

—Ah, right, you can’t read ancient Askran. — _he seemed to remember something_.— Well, truth is, we didn’t know much about it. That is, until we opened that ancient book, — _he reminded her._ — since it contained information on the Great War.

—… — _Kiran went silent for a second. It was true, she’d completely forgotten about it after the trip to the resting places and the Zacharias ordeal_.— Alright…? Care to fill me in on the details, in that case?

—Hmm, where to start… — _the Prince crossed his arms, organizing his thoughts_.— There used to be four kingdoms in Duraþrór, in contrast to the two now. Those were Nifl, Múspell, Alfr and Svartálfa; you know which ones remained. — _he paused for a second_.— Alfr and Svartálfa used to be in the middle region of Duraþrór, between Nifl and Múspell, which doesn’t belong to anyone as of today thanks to a treaty with Jötun. It’s not explained why exactly, since the royalty of Jötun and Nifl didn’t really know, but Alfr and Svartálfa’s constant rivalry escalated into a war at some point.

—Alfr… Alf… Those are Alfheim and Svartálfaheim… — _Kiran murmured to herself, though he heard her just fine_.— What else?

—Their war went on for decades, to the extent that the people living at the bordering villages of both kingdoms started fleeing into Nifl and Múspell in search of refuge. — _Alfonse continued_.— Not only that, but Nifl and Múspell’s own bordering villages started getting affected by the war and were forced to flee deeper into their kingdoms. As the war escalated, Nifl and Múspell decided to each intervene in their side so that Alfr and Svartálfa would stop involving them in their conflict. — _he paused to choose his words._ — Seeing as the townsfolk of both warring kingdoms that hadn’t managed to flee were being killed indiscriminately in battlefields and villages as soldiers and villagers, Jötun, who’d always been neutral, decided to intervene. With the Great Hero on their side, they somehow got Nifl and Múspell to work together so the three of them could suppress the conflict.

—And it escalated into a Great War. — _Kiran shuddered._

—Exactly. — _the Prince nodded._ — It would last almost thirty years from that, but with the combined efforts of Jötun, Nifl, Múspell and the Great Hero, as well as the eventual help in manpower and resources of Askr, they managed to end the war. — _he paused for a moment, closing his eyes. He had a solemn expression once he opened them again._ — However, everyone in a position of power in Alfr and Svartálfa, along with a big part of their population, was killed as a result. The survivors were, for the most part, the ones who’d fled to the far south of Nifl and the far north of Múspell, leaving the middle lands empty and ravaged by the conflict.

 

There was silence for a moment.   
Kiran looked around them and realized Anna and Sharena were not there, meaning they snuck out of the history lesson without being noticed, somehow.   
Not that she minded, that just ment those two were alone walking around the festival, which was good.

 

—Which is why Jötun declared it neutral territory? — _Kiran asked, and he simply nodded._ — Makes sense.

—Alfr and Svartálfa ceased to be kingdoms, and their names have since been locked to history and old records like the ancient book. — _he added._

—Right… but almost thirty years, damn… — _she looked down in thought_.— No wonder why you call it the Great War.

—Surely, your world has also had a great war. — _he pondered._ — Considering you said it’s full of violence.

—Well, yeah, we did have a “Great War”... though it hasn’t been our longest conflict nor our deadliest. — _she sighed_.— Besides, it only lasted like four years, thankfully.

—Only four years? — _Alfonse seemed surprised. Kiran supposed war did used to take way longer back in those days of swords and lances_.— And that was the “Great War”...?

—Our “Great War” is nowadays known as Word War I. — _she simply said_.

—So there’s a second one. — _the Prince was still surprised_.— I assume that was even worse.

—World War II… — _the Summoner mused_.— Yeah, that’s been our deadliest conflict yet. Lasted only six years, though. And we’re lucky there hasn’t been a third one yet.

—Only six years, and that’s been your deadliest conflict. — _Alfonse repeated. It seemed as if he was having a hard time fathoming a lot of destruction in only six years_.— Do you… know a rough estimate of the casualties?

—Between seventy million and eighty five million deaths, depending on who you ask. — _Kiran stated._ — Some nations lost more than half their population, and a great part of the deaths were civilian.

 

Alfonse went silent for a solid minute.

 

—Seventy… million…? — _he muttered_.— That’s… wh- what… — _he blinked quickly._ — I can’t- How many zeroes are there in a million, again?

—Six. — _the Summoner simply said._

 

There was silence again, and the Prince seemed to be trying to put that number into a perspective he could grasp.

 

—Please tell me you didn’t live that. — _Alfonse eventually said, concerned._

—Oh, no. Not even my parents did. — _Kiran attempted to calm him down._ — It was more than seventy years ago, don’t worry.

—And it only lasted six years? — _he was shocked_.— How is that even possible…?

—You don’t want to know. — _she sighed._

—Right, not now, that’s true. — _he sighed as well, collecting himself_.— I’m sorry, and this wasn’t your longest conflict, yes?

—It’s fine, don’t apologize. — _Kiran chuckled softly_.— No, it wasn’t. Our longest conflict was the Hundred Years’ War, and it lasted a hundred and sixteen years, despite the name. — _she simply said._ — Ah, but that was five hundred and sixty something years ago.

 

Alfonse went silent yet again, though this time not for long.

 

—Your world truly is one of extremes… — _he finally mused._

—I told you, didn’t I? — _Kiran chuckled softly, amused by his reaction and the fact that he still remembered the first description of her world that she gave him._

 

Morning went and came in a flash, the performances and shows even livelier than the previous day, if that was possible.

After a brief lunch, Lyn and Sonya appeared around the plaza to return to the castle and get changed for their shifts. With their help, of Anna and Kiran managed to drag a pouting Sharena back to her chambers and change her out of the dress and into her usual armor.   
It was clear three days hadn’t been enough for her, but there wasn’t much they could do about it.

 

Back into her usual robe, necklace under her shirt, phone in her pocket and Breidablik on her hip, Kiran went out to town along with Marc to begin patrolling the streets.

 

—Do you fight, Kiran? — _Marc asked out of nowhere as they were walking away from the plaza._

—What do you mean? — _she simply said, a bit confused._

—It’s just that I don’t see you carrying a weapon or a tome, only that white and golden thing. — _he tapped the surface of his tome, which Kiran just noticed was a dark purple with the mark of Grima on the cover. Was it Grima’s Truth? Robin probably took if from Validar and it somehow ended in his hands_.— Yet Prince Alfonse said you could defend yourself when we were making the pairs for this.

—Oh, that. — _Kiran chuckled_.— You see, in my world we have this thing called Martial Arts, techniques of hand-to-hand combat to defend ourselves and others. — _she looked at him._ — I happen to be good at Martial Arts, which is why I should be able to defend myself when push comes to shove.

—Hmm, I want to see it, but at the same time that means we need a fight for that and I hope there’s not a chance. — _he pondered, interested_.

—You’re bound to see it at some point, don’t worry. — _she chuckled again._

 

Marc snorted softly with a small smile and they continued their walk through the streets. They were taking the least brimming alleys just to make sure nothing bad was going on and nobody was trying to take advantage of the distraction to do something wrong in the shadows.

 

About half an hour passed with no inconvenience when Marc tugged on the sleeve of her robe. She turned to see what was it, and found him simply looking up to the almost clear sky.   
So she looked up as well.

 

They stayed silent for a moment, searching the sky.    
Kiran was about to ask him the reason why they were doing that when a hawk’s screech sounded from the distance, faint and barely noticeable.

 

—Over there. — _he let go of her sleeve to point skywards_.— It’s coming this way.

 

Indeed was it coming that way. They watched as the majestic bird got near and started descending towards them. To her in specific, nonetheless.   
It must’ve recognized the white and gold of her robe to be part of the Order it was trained to go to, meaning it was a messenger hawk!

 

With franting flapping of wings and sounds that could be interpreted as exhaust panting, the hawk came to a halt in front of them and landed on Kiran’s outstretched gloved hands.   
The color was the same as Anna’s gloves and everyone else’s in the Order, so it was only making it more clear that was a messenger.

 

—It’s covered in ashes. — _Marc pointed out, intrigued, stepping around to look at it from various angles. He gasped_.— Its tail feathers are slightly burnt at the tips!

—It’s a messenger hawk. — _Kiran informed, looking at the rolled up paper tied to one of its legs. She turned to Marc_.— Something must’ve happened, let’s find the Commander!

—Right! — _he nodded, determined._

 

Holding the hawk’s claws with one hand and with the other keeping it close (it kept making tired noises), Kiran ran with Morgan around the city, taking the almost empty streets until they reached the plaza.

 

—Wait! — _the Summoner stopped before emerging into the crowd, standing by the wall of an alley. Marc stopped shortly after, looking over his shoulder._ — You go. Find Commander Anna and bring her here. 

—Why-? — _he asked, but cut himself midway. His expression changed_.— Oh, so as not to alert the people?

—Exactly. — _Kiran nodded._ — Let them enjoy the festival until the end.

—Alright, I’ll be back. — _Marc clenched his tome and ran off._

 

Kiran watched him disappear into the crowd and sighed, gently petting the hawk in an attempt to calm it down. She untied the piece of paper and unfolded it, taking a good look at the writing in it. While she couldn’t read shit, it was clear it had been written quickly: the ink was all over the place and several of the symbols ended in long trails of someone flying the pen over the paper as fast as possible.

The hawk had a small metallic ring on the opposite leg, with a bit of brown thread tied around it as some sort of distinction.   
And now that she thought about it, the hawks and owls of the castle had a thing in their legs too, though theirs was golden.

 

About a couple of minutes later, Marc reappeared from the crowd, followed closely by Alfonse, Anna and Sharena.   
Well, at least the three of them were there.

 

—I brought them. — _he announced, getting Kiran out of her train of thoughts._

—Yeah, thanks, Marc. — _she nodded, looking at the other three._

—What happened? — _Anna was serious, walking close to the Summoner to take a better look at the hawk._

—This fella flew from the… uh north, I believe. — _Kiran handed the paper to the Prince, since the redhead was focused on examining the state of the bird._

—Oh, you poor thing! — _Sharena exclaimed, noticing the burned feather-tips of its tail._ — It’s exhausted.

—Commander? — _Alfonse asked, his gaze locked on the writing in the paper, still reading._

—Gnótthæð. — _Anna said, standing correctly_.— It’s from Gnótthæð, it has a brown thread.

—Well, that’s not good. — _the Prince sighed, folding the paper and scanning them all with a serious look_.— It says they’re under fire. Nothing else.

—We’re taking the horses. — _the Commander indicated, quickly walking away._

  
The siblings followed suit, and Kiran and Marc exchanged glances.   
They ran after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so Morgan uses Arcfire and Marc uses Grima's Truth. Chances are Robin took it from Validar when he died and stored it away somewhere, only to be later found my Marc once she'd submitted to Grima and everything was chaos.  
> How can he use dark magic? Beats me, blame Heroes lol
> 
> Yep, we're diving face first into Book II, buckle up. I know in-game the one to bring the message of the attack is a soldier but c'mon, that makes no sense. Plus, we're having the capital in the middle to south of Askr, and Gnótthæð would have to be somewhere by the border of Askr and Embla and a man can't make it there with burns from Surtr, let's be real.
> 
> On a side note, Kiran has convinced herself of the fact that there's no possible way the Prince would ever even consider her someone he could potentially have feelings for, therefore she's inmune to Anna and Sharena's teasing  
> And also yes, those two leaving Alfonse and Kiran alone wasn't to escape the history lesson. We have started a two-ways shipping, ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn.


	46. Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company meet Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially entered Book 2!!!
> 
> So I remembered I ommited the explanation Alfonse gives the Summoner in-game about Embla's king being dead and how everyone loves Veronica for following her father's footsteps, and thought I'd point out and remind y'all that Kiran has no idea of that information.  
> (if for some reason it is included in a chapter of this fic then tell me which one because it must've slipped past me as I attempted to follow the game's plot!!)
> 
> This part doesn't contain spoilers, so enjoy

They hurried back to the castle to get ready, finding those in the guard shift on the way and dragging them along. Anna sent a guard (one Kiran rarely saw around though recognized clearly because of his freckles) to ready the horses as the team met up by the foyer.   
Only those in the late shift were present, since the rest were still around town enjoying the festival.   
Robin was there, though.

 

The idea was that part of them had to remain at the capital to watch over the festival in case it was all a trap, which could very well be. The guards were all staying, so the obvious conclusion was to have all of the Heroes of one shift go, that way a good part would still be behind in case of an emergency. 

 

—I’ll inform the others, then. — _Robin nodded after hearing the plan, leaving for the town._

 

Therefore, the rest of them would be the ones going. Aside from Kiran, Marc and the Askran trio, present were L’Arachel, Sakura, Mist, Sonya, Lyn, Morgan, Gwendolyn and Lene.   
Jakob and Raigh were there as well, but they would be staying at the castle anyway.

 

—Do you think it’s Embla? — _Morgan asked._

—Who else if not them? — _Anna replied, though it was clear she had some doubts about it._ — Yet, why go for Gnótthæð instead of the capital...?

—If it’s a plan to get us away from the castle, then it would be right up their alley. — _Kiran noted, and the look the redhead gave her indicated she agreed on that._ — On another note, care to tell us where is Gnótthæð?

—To the northwest, not far from the mountains that separate us from Embla. — _the Prince informed_.— It’s also not far from the coast either, located near one of our biggest rivers.

—It’s a bountiful farmland, and one of Askr’s biggest food resources. — _Sharena was concerned, her gaze falling to her feet_.— We used to go there with Mother when we were children… I hope nothing too bad has happened…

—So that’s why we’re going on horseback… — _the Summoner pondered._

—We don’t have time to spare, and it’s not like a gateway that we can reach on foot in half an hour. — _Anna nodded._

—About that, I was wondering… — _Morgan intervened, arms crossed in thought_.— Are we all capable of riding a horse here?

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

—Because I’m not. — _he added._

—You’re not? — _Marc was confused for a second._ — Well, I guess it was my father the one who taught me, and Prince Chrom was always on foot.

—Yes, my dad can’t control a horse to save his life… — _Morgan chuckled, embarrassed. Kiran couldn’t help but be a bit surprised by that, considering Chrom could class-change into a cavalier._

—I, um. — _Sakura spoke up shyly and also rather embarrassed_.— I can’t handle horses either.

—Oh, then you can ride with me! — _Mist offered._ — Titania taught me how to do it.

—We can do that. — _Sharena smiled softly_.— Those who don’t know how to ride a horse can mount behind someone who does.

 

In the end, there were only four people who didn’t know how to ride a horse: Kiran, Morgan, Sakura and Lene. Sakura tagged along with Mist, and Morgan did the same with Marc. Lyn offered to have Lene behind her and Anna, after a moment of pondering it, indicated Kiran should go with Alfonse.   
The Summoner was confused by the decision, but didn’t protest.

 

They set out to the north, pace quick and agitated. Kiran had to hold onto the Prince’s cape for dear life at the beginning, though she eventually got used to the rhythm of the mount and only held onto him for stability.

 

After around three hours of marching, they spotted a town in the distance.    
However, that wasn’t the only thing that came into view.

 

There was black smoke rising to the sky, covering a good chunk of their visible horizon. The more they approached the town, the darker everything got around them. Dust particles, ashes and tiny blazes floated around the air with a pressing heat in their faces.

They reached the houses by the outskirts of the city, immediately spotting an Askran soldier standing on guard in front of one of them.

 

—What happened? — _Anna inquired, an imperative tone in her voice as she pulled the reins for the horse to stop in front of the soldier._

—Commande Anna! — _the man exclaimed, voice hoarse and hands holding tight to his lance, almost as if he was using it as a clutch_.— Oh, thank the gods you’re all here!

—Calm down, take deep breaths. — _the redhead dismounted the horse, stepping up to the man._ — From the beginning.

—R-Right! — _he nodded, inhaling deeply and coughing a bit as a result._ — W-We were attacked by- — _he paused due to a coughing fit_.— the flames…

—The flames? — _Alfonse repeated, confused, helping Kiran dismount._

—Y-Yes, your Highness. — _the soldier nodded again._ — We were doing the usual patrol by the fields when a hoard of wyvern riders and fire mages appeared from the northwest. — _he gulped._ — We fought as best as we could, but the flames… they… th-they wouldn't- — _another coughing fit._

—Sakura, Mist. — _Kiran called, turning to the two girls getting down from the horse._

—N-No, wait! — _the soldier stopped the healers_.— I can still talk, I’m fine. B-But my companions, they… — _he glanced over his shoulder and to the door of the house._

—Let’s go. — _the Princess looked at the two girls and proceeded to enter the house with them._

 

The soldier cleared his throat with effort.

 

—We’re sorry, Commander, we were outnumbered. — _he lowered his head._ — They got twelve of us, and the rest were too burned and bruised to fight. — _he coughed_.— We judged… the best course of action was to retreat, send a message, a-and garrison with the villagers.

—You did what you could. — _Anna placed a careful and reassuring hand on his shoulder, and the man seemed to calm down a bit._ — What about the villagers?

—They’re mostly unscathed, Commander. A few bruises here and there, but no casualties to speak of. — _he informed_.— We were lucky most of the residents had traveled over to Niði for the June Festivals.

—Did you have a good look at the attackers? — _the Prince inquired._

—I didn’t, your Highness. — _the soldier shook his head no_.— Those who were at the front during the attack might know, but… well, they’re barely conscious.

 

They thanked the soldier and, after Sharena and Sakura emerged from the house, left on foot towards the place of the attack. The horses were left under the care of the soldier, since most of them didn’t fight on horseback, and Mist decided to stay and heal the villagers and soldiers properly, as well as help the only guard standing take care of the mounts.

 

It didn’t take them long to find the spot where the guards had been attacked, northeast from the village, past the river and at the outskirts of the crops.

 

Almost everything was burned there. The grass, or what was left of it, was black from the ashes. There were still spots burning brightly amidst the darkness surrounding them, the clouds of smoke barely letting the sunlight pass through.

 

—This is a cruel reuke to my memories. — _the Princess looked around them, horrified._ — Beyond cruel.

—Something’s not right. — _Kiran tugged on her hood so it would cover part of her eyes from the heat._ — If they wanted to attack, why burn the place down and then… leave? Why didn’t they follow the retreating soldiers?

—That’s a good point. — _Alfonse sounded angry, though he kept his calmness_.— Where are they?

—Maybe they were looking for something? — _Marc suggested, clutching his tome._

—The Empire? Over here? — _Sharena couldn’t think of anything Embla would want from that village._ — As far as we know, they want my brother’s and my head, as well as Kiran’s; and they always go for the castle.

—Unless they want to cut our resources. — _Alfonse indicated, though he didn’t sound convinced._

—In that case, they would’ve burned down the crops. — _Kiran shook her head no, turning to face the town behind them._ — But they didn’t. The town itself hasn’t been attacked, actually, it’s only suffered collateral damage from the fight.

 

The group went silent in thought.

 

Some minutes passed, and they had now completely left the town. The area around them was burned, yes, but it was clear it hadn’t been the exact spot where the fight took place. They continued east, the village now back in the distance, when they spotted something up ahead behind the hills.

 

—Everyone, be on your guard. — _Anna ordered hushedly._ — They’re marching under the Emblian banner, that’s certain.

—So it is Embla that's behind this. — _Sharena clutched Fensalir_.— I'll never forgive them!

 

The team hid behind the hill to look at the group of people ahead. From that distance, it was clear they were Emblian soldiers. There was a woman in a strange attire in the middle, poking a person lying down on the ground with her long staff.

 

—Look! Someone's collapsed! — _Sharena whisper-yelled._

—By the way they’re surrounding them, I suppose it’s not dead nor part of their group. — _Morgan murmured in thought, though they all heard him._

—Kiran? — _Anna looked at her over her shoulder._

 

The Summoner glanced to the Emblian soldiers. There were three wyvern riders, two cavaliers, two swordsmen, a guy with an axe, an armored knight, an archer, a wind mage, two thunder mages, two fire mages, a healer and the woman, who was probably a healer as well though for some reason didn’t wear the same uniform as the other.   
And since Bruno and Veronica were nowhere to be seen, that meant she was probably the ringleader.

 

—Alright, here’s the plan. — _she turned back to the group._ — Our priority is to secure the collapsed person, they might be a civilian that got caught up in all of this. The woman with the long staff might be the ringleader, judging by her clothes and by the absence of Prince Bruno and Princess Veronica.

—Seems reasonable. — _Alfonse agreed._

—Therefore, we will charge in. As of now, they have no idea we’re here. — _Kiran indicated._ — I assume the wyverns will be the first to counterattack, followed by the cavaliers, the swordsmen and the axe user. They also have a wind mage, who might join the vanguard to make sure they’re covered.

—The two fire mages must’ve been the ones responsible for all the burnings around. — _Morgan pointed out, and she nodded._

—I do think the soldiers managed to take out a portion of the forces, judging by how tired the Emblians look, but yes. — _Kiran continued_.— The archer might choose stay to the side and cover the vanguard, like the wind mage. The knight will probably serve as a wall between the four other mages, the collapsed person, the healer and the woman.

—Meaning I should push him away? — _Sonya asked._

—Wouldn’t that throw him over the collapsed person? — _Marc was confused for a second._

—Oh, that’s true. — _the Rigelian chuckled._

—We’ll have to pull him before. — _the Summoner pondered, and continued talking immediately at the expressions of confusion of everyone. She’d accidentally used a gameplay term_.— Prince Alfonse, Commander Anna and Gwendolyn will be out first line, followed closely by Princess Sharena and Lene. — _she explained_.— The rest will cover them. Sakura, you stay by me.

—R-Right. — _the Hoshidan nodded._

—If the wind mage does decide to cover their vanguard, then Lyn, you’ll take care of him. — _Kiran indicated._ — Prince, Commander, you two will clear a path between the wyverns. Gwendolyn will step to the front once the opening has been made and stop the cavalier and the swordsmen who’ll surely come at us by then. — _she waited for all of them to nod to proceed._ — Princess and Lene, you two make sure the other cavalier or the axe user don’t get past the first line. L’Arachel, if you see an opening, warn us.

—Worry not, I will. — _the valkyrie smiled with determination._

 

Krian nodded and glanced over to the Emblians again, who were still standing around whoever was lying on the ground.

 

—Ready? — _the Summoner asked, and the entire group clenched their weapons and nodded_.— Charge!

 

The first line ran ahead and the mages, Lyn, Kiran and Sakura followed after them. The Emblians were alarmed by the sudden footsteps coming towards them, and they all assumed battle stances.

 

—What are you doing? — _the woman asked the soldiers around her_.— Don’t let them get near! Advance!

 

As she’d expected, the wyverns were the first ones to push forward. The one wielding a lance ahead of the other two charged straight at the Prince, who ducked just in time and slided through the ground, under the dragon and out of its line of attack, leaving Anna to jump at the rider during his confusion. As Alfonse shielded an axe from the other wyvern rider and jumped to the side to avoid the third, the wind mage stretched his hand forward to blow the Prince away.   
Luckily, Lyn saw that and sniped a powerful arrow right through the green tome.

 

Sonya trapped one of the wyverns attacking the Prince in a current of wind, giving him space to take down the other at the same time as Anna slashed the back of the lance wielder one with her axe. When the third flier crash landed to the side from another of Lyn’s arrows, Gwendolyn stepped past the Commander to shield her from the sword of one of the cavaliers. Sharena ran towards her brother to aid him with the two swordsmen, but Kiran saw one of the mages at the back stretching his had to them.

 

—No-! Princess, drag him back! — _Kiran shouted so only her team could hear her, alarmed._

 

Sharena was confused for a split second before capturing her brother’s cape and yanking him next to her, out of the trajectory of a sword slash he was about to shield and a thunder that struck the ground where he’d been before.

Alfonse stumbled and fell to the ground, his sister taking the opportunity to down her lance on the swordsman that had swung his sword through the air.

 

As the Princess turned to block the other sword slash, the Prince reincorporated and shielded an axe from the soldier targeting Sharena’s back. The other cavalier took the chance to attack Alfonse, but a potent fireball threw him off of his horse before he could do anything.

 

—Nicely done, Morgan. — _Kiran praised, turning to look at the other side of the battle. She saw the archer aiming at them, and with one hand shoved Morgan to the side, stepping back and moving Sakura along with her with the other to avoid an arrow_.— Marc, can you take down the archer?

 

The boy nodded and stepped to the side to avoid a thunder that struck the ground by his feet. He raised his hand towards the archer aiming at Anna, and the two thunder mages immediately prepared spells to stop him from what he was about to do. Sonya noticed just in time to create a strong gust of wind that distracted them for the second it took Marc to cast a purple sphere on the archer, which compressed around him before releasing a small flash of light and vanishing in a dark mist.   
The archer fell to the ground.

 

The thunder mages recovered from the wind and rained thunder on the back lines of the formation.

 

—Commander, to them! — _Kiran exclaimed, an arm pulling Sakura to her side and away from a thunder, keeping her volume only loud enough to reach her teammates_.— Lene, take the Princess’ place! Princess, over to the fire mages!

 

Anna made her way over to the thunder mages as Sharena headed to the other side, reaching in the nick time to dissipate a fireball directed towards Gwendolyn, who’d just managed to take down the sword cavalier. Alfonse pushed the axe wielder with his shield to spin on his heels and block the incoming sword slash from the other soldier. Lene reached just in time, jumping over the Prince ducking an horizontal sword attack and stepping on the Emblian’s blade. She let herself be carried by the sword for an instant, jumping from it with the gained impulse and falling with her sword downwards over the axe wielder aiming for Alfonse’s head. The Prince took advantage of the swordsman’s confusion to swing Folkvángr through his chest.

 

The armored knight had engaged in a heavy duel with Gwendolyn by the time Anna reached the thunder mages and Sharena the fire ones. The healer saw this and attempted to cast a spell on one of them, but L’Arachel stopped her by creating a flash of light right under her and blinding her for a moment. The fire mage closest to the cleric was distracted an instant enough for Sharena to slash his tome in half with her lance.

 

—Good thinking, L’Arachel. — _the Summoner commented, and the valkyrie let out a proud “Hah!” with a smile. Her attention shifted to Anna, seeing her dodge a thunder to the side and step forward to down her axe on one of the mages. However, the other one turned frustrated towards her and pointed his hand to her face_.— Lyn!

 

The Sacaean quickly aimed her bow the moment electricity started emanating from the mage’s hand and the other one had fallen to the ground. Anna turned her head around to see her foe, and attempted to move to the side and dodge, when a precise and blindingly fast arrow struck the arm of the mage, pushing it back due to the force and causing the spell to miss the Commander’s head by an inch.   
Nóatún soon found its way to the mage’s stomach.

 

Sharena had taken care of the second fire mage when the armored knight pushed Gwendolyn backwards with his shield. The cleric, who’d managed to accustom her eyes to the light under her, attempted to again cast a spell, this time on Gwendolyn. Marc took her out with another dark sphere and Sonya used a blade of wind sideways to catapult the armored knight to the left instead of backwards over the collapsed person.

Once the woman at the back was completely in view, Kiran realized she hadn’t moved a finger during the entire fight.   
Instead, she was just smiling, as if amused by the whole thing.

 

The woman bent down and stretched a hand to reach the collapsed person, but an arrow from Lyn that stuck the ground between those two forced her to move her hand away, and a gust of wind from Sonya pushed her backwards.    
But the woman was simply dragged back on the ground, still on her feet and very much calmed.

 

—You! Tell me your name and your affiliation! — _Anna demanded, tone neutral but imperative, sticking part of her axe on the ground and resting one hand on its butt._

 

From the way the woman had resisted Sonya’s attack without batting an eyelash, it was clear she was a powerful sorceress of some kind. Kiran stood protectively in front of Sakura, Marc and Morgan; she had a bad feeling about it.

 

—I suppose… — _the woman began, when suddenly her face, hair and clothes started shifting around, modeling, transforming; until the person in front of them was none other than Anna. All red flags went off in Kiran’s brain_.— ... it’s true that we’ve never met in person. — _she spoke again, her voice identical to the Commander’s, though the expression on her face was a smile Kiran was certain Anna would never make._

—What…? — _Sharena breathed out, shocked, and Anna was wordless._

—You have my apologies, — _the woman continued, and her factions and appearance started shifting again. This time, she became an exact copy of the Princess_.— dear.

—Wait a minute! Who do you think you are? — _Anna clenched her grip on her axe, clearly trying her best to maintain a calm demeanor._

—I am Loki, loyal servant of His Royal Highness, King Surtr. — _the woman bowed, turning back into her first appearance halfway as she stood straight again. She smiled_.— Pleased to make your acquaintance.

 

The group went silent for a moment, most of them too shocked to speak. As Kiran’s brain racked with ideas and tried not to panic, Morgan opened his mouth to speak. However, she raised her arm to her side and in front of him, preventing him from saying a thing and instead confusing the boy a little.   
The woman, supposedly Loki if they were to believe her, caught sight of that and smiled warmly at the Summoner.

 

—Interesting… — _she mused, turning to leave._

—Hold it right there! I'm not finished with you yet. — _Anna lifted Nóatún and stepped forward to follow her._

 

Kiran jumped towards the commander and stopped her by grasping her shoulder. She heard the Prince and other two Heroes behind her inhale to question her, but she simply hushed them all with a sign of her open palm towards them and everyone obeyed instantly.

 

Loki giggled at that, fully turning her back on them and disappearing the moment she stepped onto a circle of magic of her own creation.   
A warp.

 

Silence reigned again in the group as Kiran stepped in front of the Commander and faced them, that way everyone was in her field of vision.

 

—Nobody move from their spots. — _she stated._

 

Most of the Heroes gulped in confusion. They all relaxed their postures nonetheless, Alfonse sheathing his sword and Gwendolyn lowering her lance.

Kiran retreated into her thoughts for a second.

 

Right, what the fuck had just happened? Had Embla had a fucking shapeshifter all this time? That was assuming the Empire’s king was named Surtr, if the Empire even had a king at that point. If that wasn’t the case then it meant there was a third kingdom now poking its nose into Askr’s affairs.   
Because those soldiers had Emblian uniforms, that was certain.

 

Kiran replayed what she’d just witnessed slowly in her head. Loki had transformed into both Anna and Sharena. Why? Why them? What was her goal? If she had to take a wild guess, she’d say collecting the collapsed person. But then again, she’d seemed to have no qualms in not accomplishing her mission. With such a power and such a magic resistance, there was no way she wouldn’t have been able to cause enough confusion to distract everyone and shapeshift into one of them, maybe Alfonse, heck, maybe into Kiran herself. 

So why only Anna and Sharena? Did her power have some kind of limitation or prerequisite for her to transform into someone?

 

Replaying the scene again, Kiran noticed Loki transformed into Anna only after the Commander had asked out her name and affiliation. If she had actually had intentions of winning that fight before she was left alone and maybe overpowered by them, then she could’ve transformed into one of them and cause confusion in the middle of the battlefield.   
That was if her power required her to only have seen the objective prior, which could be the case. But then again, she hadn’t done that.

So either Loki was dumb, was only playing around with them, or her power had other type of prerequisite. Kiran thought it was safe to rule out the first option, considering she’d taken a look at her and only said “Interesting”, as if she’d realized what she’d been trying to do.   
Which was not let anyone speak.

 

Because if Loki wasn’t only playing around with them either, then her power had other type of prerequisite for her to transform into someone. The first person she’d transformed into had been Anna.   
And Anna herself had been, coincidentally or not, the first one to speak when the battle was over and Loki could actually hear them.   
Not only that, but right after Sharena had spoken, Loki had also transformed into her.

If that was true and her power had the prerequisite of hearing a person's voice for her to shapeshift into them, then the reason why she hadn’t transformed into anyone else had been because Kiran had stopped everyone else from talking when the thought came into her mind.   
Which would be supported by Loki saying “Interesting” when she noticed Kiran was silencing Morgan.

 

—Uh… Kiran? — _Sharena’s voice brought her back from her seconds of dissociation._

—My bad. — _she sighed as an apology._

—You have an idea, don’t you? — _Alfonse inquired, a hand resting on his hip and the other on the pommel of Folkvángr. Was he really able to tell that just from her expression? Damn_.— Care to shed some light into this whole ordeal?

—Yes, please do! — _L’Arachel agreed._ — How come there were two Commander Anna’s for a second?

—That’s one way to put it… — _Anna was concerned._

 

The Summoner took a deep breath.

 

—Loki is a shapeshifter. — _she stated_.— She must’ve taken that name upon reading something about the previous Great Hero, since a character named “Loki” is also known in my world, and is famous for being able to change forms and transform into other things.

—You mean that’s not even her real name? — _Marc questioned._

—For all we know, she might not even be a “her”. — _Kiran shrugged._

—Wait, so she can transform into anyone she... they want? — _Lyn was confused._ — Isn’t that… uh, a great problem?

—It is, but I think there’s a catch to her powers. — _Kiran calmed her down a bit._ — You see, She only transformed into Commander Anna after she asked for name and affiliation.

 

The group gasped collectively.

 

—And she only transformed into me when I spoke too! — _Sharena was dumbfounded._ — Oh, I shouldn’t have said anything!

—There was no way you could’ve known… — _Lyn commented, worried. Everyone was worried._

—Ahh, so that’s why you didn’t let me speak. — _Morgan realized._

—We don’t know for certain, though. — _the Summoner clarified_.— That’s just what makes more sense for now. — _she paused_.— On that note, I was going to suggest we settle a codeword for at least you two.

—A codeword? — _Lene asked quietly, confused_.— Why?

—In case Loki tries to trick us transformed as one of them? — _Marc asked, and Kiran nodded_.— Then we should make a different one for each of us that has the bad luck of speaking within earshot of her.

—Which for now is only Princess Sharena and me, I see… — _Anna looked down for a moment, thinking. Eventually, she met glances with Kiran_.— Make my codeword “Secret”.

—”Secret”. — _Kiran repeated, and nodded, making a mental note. She turned to Sharena_.— And yours?

—… — _the Princess thought for a second before grinning._ — Make mine “Anna”, there’s no way Loki would expect it.

 

Kiran chuckled and nodded.

 

The Askrans and the Summoner walked over to the collapsed person on the ground and made space for Sakura to check on them, while the others rested for a moment to the side, catching their breaths.

 

—It's a woman… — _Sharena noted after they turned her over so she was resting on her back._ — Whoa… she’s so pretty…

—Yeah… — _Kiran had to agree with her on that. She felt something on her hip, and unhooked Breidablik only to find out it was glowing slightly._ — What…?

—Look. — _Alfonse indicated the lance at the woman’s side. It was glowing in a similar fashion_.— It seems her lance is resonating with the divine relic.

—She’s still breathing. — _Sakura announced, standing up_.— She’s just unconscious.

 

They thanked the Hoshidan and she walked over to the rest to heal their bruises.

 

—Do you think she's a Hero from another world? — _the Princess asked, looking down at the woman_.

—No. — _Kiran replied flatly. She didn’t recognize her._

—Me neither. — _Alfonse added_.— Do you see the circlet on her head and the pattern on her belt? — _he pointed out._ — I’ve only seen those in ancient texts, but they’re clearly Niflese. In fact, the one in her belt is the crest of the Nifl Kingdom.

—I think we’re looking at a Niflese Princess. — _Anna agreed_.— What is she doing all the way here, though?

—I don't know...but I do know we can't just leave her here. — _the Prince looked at the Commander._

—Let’s take her back to the castle. — _Anna nodded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom can't control horses, acording to Heroes, even though the has grand Frederickson there to teach him in Awakening and can cannonicaly class-change into a cavalier.  
> But whatever  
> Marc, on the other hand, can. If you marry Frederick, then your Morgan will joing you as a cavalier. If you marry Chrom, however, he will just appear as a tactician.  
> I imagine Gwen know how to ride a horse because, y'know, knight training. And the rest of them that are relatively older can do so because I say so and it makes sense if you travel a lot in that era.
> 
> Right, let's talk about the elephant in the room.  
> I'm trying to make sense of Loki's ability to transform into other ppl. Yes, I know we see her in a scene prior with Surtr where she's transformed into Anna, despite in-game never appearing at the same time (of course, based on her introduction, you could argue she's seen her before and that's valid); but we're just going to ignore that since we're already altering the story a bit so why not  
> I don't think anyone has a problem with that  
> So I'm giving her powers a catch: that is, she needs to have heard the other person before in order to transform into them. I'm also making her a magic wall and allowing her to use warp on herself, though that will have a catch as well. I mean, we need to explain why she just disappears out of the scene and nobody seems to think about running after her.
> 
> On a side note, if someone has noticed an inconsistency or a plot-hole involving Eclat and the our-world-references: great eye, m'dude. I'm not trying to make it obvious but it is intentional.  
> If you haven't, then nevermind


	47. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company receive news from the front lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, just a heads-up  
> I know Ao3 doesn't notify ppl when a new chapter of one of your bookmarks has been posted, so we constantly have to refesh the page and check what was the last part we read  
> It's for that reason that I've decided to create a tumblr side blog with the sole purpose of posting the updates. Those who have a tumblr can go follow the blog I'll link if they want and turn on notifications so you won't miss a chapter!  
> This is the blog: https://sillyfanboy.tumblr.com/  
> Again, don't be afraid to turn on the notifications if you want to be, well, notified of the updates, since I won't use that blog for anything else and it's not my main one to begin with.
> 
> Other than that, there are no spoilers in this chapter so enjoy!

They carefully lifted the Niflese woman (who was probably around Sharena’s age), sat her in front of Lyn on her mount so the Sacaean could keep her from sliding off with her arms, and marched back to Gnótthæð.

The path led them to the place where the soldiers had been attacked, and they noticed some of the flames had been put out while others were still burning. Those weren’t big, and since the grass surrounding them had been burned there was nothing else they could latch onto and grow, but they were clearly not diminishing in size.

 

—They're not dying down. — _Alfonse pointed out._

—Were the grass around them not nonexistent, I think they would actually grow even hotter. — _Kiran hummed in thought._ — That’s strange.

—Flames undying… unquenchable… — _the Prince said, as if he was trying to remember something._

—That sounds like I’ve heard it before. — _Sharena commented._

—Yes! Because Father told us when we were younger. — _Alfonse realized, turning to face his sister._ — It’s the prophecy.

—What? No! — _Anna was confused for a second._ — That's just a silly old book.

—What about it? — _Kiran asked, curious._

—It tells of the end of the world, it’s a very old book that’s stored in my Father’s chambers at the castle so you probably haven’t found it at the library. — _the Prince looked at her_.— According to it, the world will be eventually devoured by undying flames and smolder out.

—Right, but there’s no way that’s going to happen. — _the Princess chuckled without a smile, nervous._

 

Nobody said anything until they reached the house where the same guard stood in front. They briefed him on what had happened, Mist told them the state of the soldiers and villagers and not five minutes after the group was mounted on their horses and heading back to the capital.

Since the Niflese woman was riding with Lyn, Lene hopped behind Gwendolyn.

 

On the way back, Kiran held onto Alfonse’s cape for support as she thought about what had happened. There were still some questions in her mind, so she thought it would be better if she asked out.

 

—Prince?

—Yes?

 

His voice sounded a bit far due to the wind and him facing forward and away, but she could hear him just fine. They were at the front of the group.

 

—Is there a reason why her lance was resonating with Breidablik? — _she asked, having to raise her voice a little for him to hear her._

—… — _there was silence for a moment as he thought about it_.— It may be because she’s probably Niflese royalty. After all, the previous Great Hero married into their line and lived with them until he passed. — _he explained_.— Their relics might be tuned to resonate with his own since then.

 

Kiran let out a hum of comprehension.   
Yeah, that made sense.

 

—I have another question, though.

—Go on.

—Did we really fight against Embla just now? — _she inquired, and the Prince was silent. At that, she continued_.— I mean, of course those soldiers were wearing Emblian uniforms, but Loki didn’t seem to be on their same side.

—She wasn’t, that’s true. — _he nodded._ — Loki stated she was a loyal servant to King Surtr, and that wasn’t the name of Embla’s ruler, not to mention we used to refer to him as Emperor, not King.

—Was? — _she repeated._

—He died, you see. — _Alfonse explained, calmed_.— Our war with Embla has been going on almost since we were kids, and he was the one who started it. After his passing, the Empire declared the war to be over and the crown went to his last wife, who had no intentions of violence.

—But everything began again. — _Kiran noted._ — Is it because of Princess Veronica?

—Yes. Her father was very popular among their people. He had ambitions to make Embla powerful and prosperous. — _he stated._ — It’s only natural that the Emblians, even its top advisors, would love her for following on his footsteps. They have given her their full support, and see Princess Veronica as the true heir of Embla.

 

It was nighttime when they reached the capital. They took the almost empty peripheral streets to enter the castle, since the festival was still going on.

With Anna’s permission, some of them (mainly Sharena) left for the town to at least watch the closing ceremony and what shows they managed to catch before the end.

 

The rest returned to the castle. Kiran helped Lyn get the Niflese woman down from her steed, and with the help of a maid they carried her to the infirmary. The nurses assured them they could take care of her, so Kiran went to the hot springs to relax and think.

 

The Summoner didn’t like that feeling. What were they dealing with? It was almost as if Embla was collaborating with another kingdom by lending them soldiers.

If Veronica had been getting into an agreement, then that would certainly explain her absence for all this time, because there was no way whatever injury Kiran gave her could have her immobilized for so long.   
She was learning. She’d realized she couldn’t defeat Askr with Embla’s power alone and swallowed her pride to strike a deal with another kingdom.   
That girl was dangerous.

 

Kiran went to sleep after a short dinner at the mess hall with the few Heroes in the castle and some guards and maids. She was tired, and what had transpired that day could only mean something else was coming their way.   
She should get as much rest as possible.

 

That night, she had another one of those dreams. It wasn’t a nightmare, thank Naga; it was one with the pink-haired woman. Kiran still felt as if she really wasn’t there standing in front of her in the snow. She still couldn’t properly hear what she was saying, but she could now feel the heat of the flames around.   
What?

The woman called out for her, not with her name but with her title of “Great Hero”. Desperate, tired, exhausted.

But she woke up before her words could reach her.

 

—I had another dream about the woman. — _Kiran commented over breakfast._

—After all this time? — _Sharena seemed surprised._ — Wait, you haven’t had more since you told us about it, have you?

—No, exactly. — _the Summoner nodded sheepishly._

—Was it about saving someone, again? — _Anna asked, curious, and the expression on Alfonse’s face indicated he wanted to know too_.

—I don’t think so? She was just calling out for the Great Hero, so I suppose she was calling for me… — _she shrugged_.— Unless I’m inheriting memories from Eclat, but that can’t be it, right?

—I highly doubt it. — _Alfonse simply said, his tone also saying “no way”._

 

The rest of the day went on calmly, or at least until lunch came around.   
They were almost finished with the meal when a nurse walked in and over to their table.   
The Niflese woman had woken up.

 

Anna, the siblings and Kiran rushed to the infirmary.

 

The woman was sitting on the bed, hair ruffled but circlet in place, a simple nightgown instead of her previous clothes that were probably being cleaned and patched up. She had bandages on her left arm and bruises on the other, as well as two small superficial cuts on her cheek.   
She seemed concerned, but keeping her calm.

 

—You're awake! Now, that's a relief. — _Sharena exclaimed softly, a kind smile on her face as she approached the bed, the other three behind her._ — Do you want some water?

—… Thank you. — _the woman smiled back softly, nodding her head a bit._

 

A nurse had heard the exchange and gave Sharena a glass of water that was soon handed to the woman, who took a couple of sips.

 

—Um… — _she began, looking down at the liquid before scanning them_.— Where… are we? And... who are you?

—This is the Kingdom of Askr. — _Alfonse simply said, tone kind._ — I’m Alfonse, prince of this kingdom and a member of the Order of Heroes.

—I’m Sharena, his sister. — _the Princess smiled._

—Anna, Commander of the Order. 

—I’m Kiran, Summoner of the Order. — _she smiled as well._ — And you are...?

—My name is Fjorm. I am… — _the woman trailed off, looking down_.— ...a princess of the Kingdom of Nifl. — _she looked up at them again_.— Were you the ones who saved me?

—We fought off that Loki person and the Emblian soldiers, if that’s what you mean. — _Anna rested one hand on her hip._ — Care to give us some context?

—Yes… — _Fjorm nodded._ — My homeland… was attacked by the Fiery Hordes of our enemy, Múspell. King Surtr himself led the invasion. — _she paused._ — We fought for six months before they reached the castle and… my mother was killed. My siblings and I dispersed in the chaos, and I ran to the northeast.

—But… How did you get to Askr? — _Sharena was confused._

—Múspell has created a bridge of cooled lava through Gjallar Pass, so it’s possible now to cross from the southernmost part of the Barren Lands into Embla. — _Fjorm informed with a meek smile_.— Knowing that, I ran to the northeast and crossed the bridge. I planned to seek refuge here in Askr, but once in Embla that… damned enchantress found me and has been tracking me down for two days since.

—Into Embla? — _Alfonse had a serious expression_.— So, Princess Veronica is allying herself with Múspell.

—She has already allied herself with Múspell, by the sound of things. — _Kiran pondered_.— That means… we’re the next thing on Múspell’s target list.

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

—I’m… I’m sorry, we couldn’t hold them off. — _Fjorm’s head hung low, her hands gripping the sheets._ — It’s just… so impossible to damage King Surtr in any meaningful way. His power, it’s… — _she lifted one hand to cover her face, and her voice cracked_.— … unquenchable.

 

The four of them exchanged glances in silence before Sharena sat next to Fjorm on the bed and gave her a comforting hug.   
The Niflese princess sobbed in silence.

 

Kiran’s attention fell on the Prince, and he returned it.   
Múspell was coming for them. So, now what?

 

Their duty was to hold the capital. However, Veronica was getting smarter. She had chosen to ally herself with a powerful kingdom, which meant the front lines would be the ones suffering.   
Did she plan on crushing them so she could advance with all her power on the castle?

Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

 

The Summoner pried her eyes from Alfonse’s and looked at her own hands.

But there was nothing they could do about it, was there?

 

Night came around, and Kiran was lying on her bed ready to sleep.

Fjorm had bruises on her legs that still needed to stay put for at least several hours, and all the energy and over exhaustion from running almost non-stop since Múspell’s attack at Nifl Castle only served to keep her in place. She was going to sleep at the infirmary for that reason, and hopefully the next day by the morning she should be able to stand up and maintain a walk.

 

So the Summoner went to sleep with the strange uneasiness of  _ knowing _ something was wrong but also knowing there was nothing you could do about it but wait.

 

And of course she had a strange dream.   
This time, however, was the first in which she actually managed to hear what the pink-haired woman was saying.

 

“ _Great Hero..._ _  
Oh, Great Hero, I can finally speak with you…  
I am Gunnthrá, eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice.  
You must come here…  
Separated, we in Nifl and all of you in Askr cannot defeat him.  
However, if we come together, hope still lives…  
I beg of you, Great Hero…  
_ _Come.._ ”

 

When she woke up, the first thing that struck her was an intense pain in the head. She let out a sharp breath and gritted her teeth so as to not cry out, her hands shooting to her head to hold it and press it, as if that would diminish the pain in any way. An eye prying open with much effort to examine her surroundings, she was surprised and confused to discover it was still dark.   
And now that she thought about it, she could hear people in the background calling her name.

 

“ _Come, Great Hero…_ ” The woman’s voice echoed in her head, sounding over a strange high-pitched note from her pain and the off-focus voices around her.

 

As her senses crashed down to her body, fully waking up, the woman’s voice faded into silence. The high-pitched sound also faded out, and the voices in the background became crystal clear over and next to her.   
She also realized she wasn’t lying on her bed, but on the floor, and someone was partially holding her in their arms.

 

—Kiran! — _one of the voices was Marc, coming from her side, in a hushed and worried tone._ — Kiran, are you alright?!

—Speak to me, Kiran. — _the other voice was Alfonse’s, coming from above her, hurried and concerned yet not panicking.—_ Can you hear me?

—Yes… loud and clear. — _she breathed out, feeling the pain start to die down_.— What happened…?

 

The arm wrapped around her back helped her sit up, and she noticed it was Alfonse’s. He stayed kneeling at her side, indicating he feared she might need support again. Marc was sitting by her opposite side, in a position someone would take when they fall on their knees.   
Standing by the doorway were the maid in charge of the keys, Anna, and two guards in round duty.

What had happened, indeed?

 

—I woke up to a yelp of pain coming from your chambers. — _Marc narrated, apparently a bit more calmed_.— You continued to make more sounds of distress and aching, so I… sort of panicked and tried to open the door here. — _he looked down, embarrassed._ — The guards found me and went to search for the keys.

—I was… what? — _Kiran was confused, holding her head._ — I-I’m sorry, wh… what?

—Yes, it was actually really loud by the time we got here. — _Anna commented_.— Honestly, I’m surprised the rest in the corridor haven’t woken up yet.

—So wait… it wasn’t a nightmare? — _the Prince asked, concerned, his tone soft and kind._

—Um, no? Not at all. — _the Summoner shook her head no_.— I’m really confused as to why I was making noise, and… why was my head aching…

—Did you dream anything strange? — _Alfonse inquired._

—… Yes. — _she organized her thoughts_.— The woman. She spoke to me this time around. — _her eyes met his._ — She claimed to be the eldest princess of Nifl, and said we had to go meet her there.

 

Alfonse went silent, looking down in thought.

 

—Sound familiar? — _the Commander asked at his expression._

—It does. — _the Prince nodded slowly._ — After all, it’s said the eldest prince of Nifl from the era of the previous Great Hero had the ability to speak to people in their dreams. However… — _he looked back at Kiran_.— It’s also said it would sometimes be very painful for those in the receiving end if they didn’t have a strong magical affinity.

—You mean she’s been trying to contact me all this time? — _Kiran was shocked_.— But the first time I managed to catch some of her words, it didn’t hurt at all.

 

The Prince gave her an “I don’t know everything” look and stood up, helping her stand as well.

After assuring them she was fine and had no problems going back to sleep, Kiran was left alone in her room once again.   
Surely there was nothing else that woman wanted to tell her, right?

 

Considering next morning came and there was nobody worried by her side, it was probable she hadn’t made any strange noises.   
Which was good, since she hadn’t had weird dreams either.

 

She headed for the infirmary after changing, deciding to check on Princess Fjorm to see if she was able to walk. Also, obviously, to ask her about whether her older sister had the ability to speak to others in their dreams or not.

 

—Ah, Miss Kiran, good morning. — _the nurse in the early turn greeted her with a kind smile that she returned._

—Morning.

 

The Niflese Princess was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling to the side and her gaze on the floor as if thinking about standing up.   
When Kiran approached, her face rose to look at her.

 

—Good morning, Princess. — _she smiled softly._

—Good morning, uh… Miss Kiran. — _Fjorm smiled as well._

—Just Kiran is fine, don’t worry. — _the Summoner chuckled._ — Think you can stand?

—Well, I do hope so. — _a light, nervous laugh escaped the Niflese Princess, her gaze returning to the floor._

 

Kiran helped her stand up and made sure she wasn’t wobbly or dizzy when she started pacing slowly around the infirmary.

One of the kitchen maids (Daisy, if she recalled correctly) came around shortly afterwards with Fjorm’s breakfast.

 

—Miss Kiran, should I bring you breakfast as well? — _she asked before leaving._

—Actually, yes. — _Kiran nodded_.— And please tell Commander Anna I’m here.

 

Daisy left and Kiran sat on the edge of the bed next to Fjorm’s while the other ate breakfast calmly.

 

—Princess.

—Yes?

—By any chance… — _she started, organizing her thoughts._ — is your eldest sister capable of speaking to others in their dreams?

 

Fjorm looked at her with a blank expression.

 

—Yes. — _she finally answered, softly._

—Right, this is going to sound strange, but… — _Kiran met her gaze._ — She called out to me last night, saying she was the eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice, and stating that our powers separated aren’t enough to defeat… him. — _she paused_.— That we must head for Nifl in order to have a chance.

—Gunnthrá did…? — _Fjorm seemed surprised_.— Kiran, are you…? — _her expression suddenly turned serious_.— ... the Great Hero?

—She is. — _Anna walked into the infirmary._ — She’s the main reason why we’ve been able to hold off Embla’s invasions to Niði.

 

Silence fell on them when the Commander’s expression went dead serious. Sharena and Alfonse had entered along with her, and came to stand at her side. Their postures told Kiran Anna had something to announce, and had waited to do so for when the five of them were present.

 

—A report from the front lines came in. — _the redhead revealed._

—The front lines? — _Alfonse was surprised._ — But it hasn’t been long since the last one.

—Then something out of the ordinary must’ve happened. — _Kiran commented, and Anna nodded at that._

 

Daisy appeared again, gave Kiran her trail of food and nervously excused herself out of the scene.

 

—The forces of Múspell, led by King Surtr, have started their invasion of Askr. — _the Commander’s tone was solemn and professional_.— His Majesty, King Gustav, is leading the Royal Knights in defense of the Kingdom.

—Oh, Father… — _Sharena murmured in worry, her brother’s expression nearly matching her own._

—The Royal Knights are doing their best to avoid a confrontation with Surtr himself, having realized they can’t damage him. However, this means that, inevitably, they're being sidelined. Right now, all they can do is buy time. — _Anna paused for a second._ — I do not believe this tactic will continue to be effective for long. As the main force retreats, any soldiers who lag behind are being burned alive by Surtr.

—Despicable. — _Alfonse made fists and attempted to stay collected._

 

There was silence for a moment as they processed the recently learned information.

 

—Kiran…? — _Fjorm looked at her_.— My sister… Gunnthrá told you that you must head to Nifl, correct?

—Yes. — _Kiran nodded._

—… — _a small sigh left Fjorm before her gaze fell to the ground_.— My sister is well versed in the rites and the magic of our Kingdom. At some point during Múspells attack on Nifl, she started researching for a way to bring a Great Hero. We couldn’t contact Askr due to their war with Embla, and it seemed more than obvious that they would’ve already called for you. She turned her focus to trying to speak with you to help us, but as Surtr marched on we realized there was no saving our Kingdom and the only thing we could do was flee and alert Askr. — _she looked back at Kiran_.— If she managed to speak with you and told you to go it means both that… she’s alive, and that she must know of something that will let us fight back.

—Something that can oppose Surtr exists? — _Alfonse asked_.— That’s some sort of relief.

—I believe it exist, it has to. — _Fjorm nodded_.— During the Great War, Jötun entrusted our kingdoms with powers to fight on against Alfr and Svartálfa. And while most of them were meant for combat, two in specific were for something else. — _she gulped._ — I’m not sure what Múspell’s was, but if I’m not mistaken, the one entrusted to us was meant to nullify theirs in order to balance things out.

—If that's so, let us journey to Nifl. — _Alfonse stated, and they all looked at him. He turned to Anna._ — We must find a means to fight back as soon as possible. If we don't…

 

The Commander stared him down intently before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition and exposition dump chapter because it had to happen at some point
> 
> Also, apparently in-game, Nifl and Múspell are set in different worlds because????? idk????  
> Of course I'm changing that, which means I also have to change a bunch of stuff in this part  
> Tho I think that's going to be the default for Book II nggghhhhh
> 
> On another note, you can't tell me getting talked in your dreams with some sort of telepathy won't negatively affect the receiver at least a bit, specially since they have had like cero exposure to magic for most of their life
> 
> And yes, I headcannon Fjorm to be (or at least look) around Sharena's age. Since Sharena is 19 in this fic, and Kiran and Alfonse are 21 and 22 respectively, I'd say Fjorm fits right in that empty spot at 20 years old.  
> Anna?  
> Shhhhhh, that's a secret  
> (let's make her 23-24, but she likes to pretend she's older since her job is to basically babysit the siblings)


	48. Setting Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company embark towards Nifl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready kids?!  
> Aye aye Captain!
> 
> We set sail, my dudes.  
> This chapter contains light spoilers for Awakening btw

The Order had a strategy meeting with all the Heroes and some guards in the meeting room. Due to the nature of the mission, it’d be best if most of them stayed back at the castle, though a strong force still had to travel with them to Nifl. 

According to Fjorm, there was now a way to cross to the other continent by land. However, that would leave them far from the shrine the Niflese Princess supposed her elder sister would await for them at. On top of that, they risked getting closer to Embla and Múspell’s forces. Therefore the best route was still through the sea.

 

With King Gustav, the Queen and the Royal Knights at the front lines, Anna had been left at charge of all stationary forces. Meaning she had direct command over any soldier, guard and sailor not currently fighting along His Majesty on the borders with Embla. The plan was to take a single ship and sail to Nifl, which would take them roughly three days or two and a half if the winds were on their favor.

For that same reason, those Heroes who found it hard to battle on foot and preferred to be on horseback would be probably staying. Not only that, but once in Nifl it would only be bad for the mounts, what with all the snow and cold climate.

 

—I think we’re high past whether I’m staying or not. — _Robin intervened during the meeting_.— Instead on focusing on who’s staying here at the castle, I think it’s best if we define those that are going. — _he paused_.— After all, it’s a much smaller group and you are the ones in a hurry to get organized, we can wait.

—Right. Well, us five are going, that’s out of the question. — _Anna nodded, scanning the siblings, Kiran and Fjorm_.— Who will be the ones to accompany us?

 

It wasn’t long before the expedition team was decided. Lyn volunteered to go, saying she had no problem fighting on her feet. After her, Morgan and Marc both stated they would be joining as well. The final group was comprised of the Askrans, Fjorm, Kiran, Lyn, Morgan, Marc, Matthew, Sakura, Lukas, Alm, Sonya, Mist and Virion.

 

After the meeting, Sharena had approached Kiran to take her to her chambers and see what coats and protection for the cold climate she could lend her. Now, the Summoner was packing everything into a bag, humming  _ Counting Stars _ alone in her room.   
She pondered whether taking Breidablik was a good idea.

Because, to be completely honest, what use did she have of the relic when she was not summoning at the castle? Taking it to such a trip was only increasing the chances of something bad happening to it. No matter how much it looked like a pistol, the only thing it could shoot out outside of the summoning platform were small portals-

It could create portals so long as she could picture the destination in her mind.

A gun.   
A gun that could create portals.   
Portal.

 

Kiran looked around her room with a blank expression, too shocked by the realization to react. She pointed Breidablik forward and imagined her own chambers, just right behind where she was standing, and pulled the trigger.

A small light appeared in front of her, growing into a gateway the size of her. On the other side, Kiran saw her own back turned to her.   
And when she spun in her heels to look behind her, she was met with another portal where she could also see her back turned to her, though in a different angle due to her position.

 

Standing still, she checked her own condition for a moment.   
There was a strange feeling in her chest. Some sort of energy radiating within her. Was it beause of creating a portal like that? It didn’t hurt, it was just… strange.

 

Her hand reached through the gateway and pulled lightly at her own braid.   
Well, it did work.

 

The portals closed right after she retrieved her hand. Curious, Kiran pointed Breidablik again and pictured the small forest in the inner gardens of the castle in her mind.

 

“ _ Make it small, make it small, make it small. _ ” she repeated in her head, and pulled the trigger.

 

Another small light appeared that turned into a gateway, though way smaller this time as she couldn’t even fit her head through if she wanted. On the other side she could see that one tree she’d climbed with Alfonse during Fae’s hide-and-dragonseek, and when she stuck her hand through a light breeze touched her fingers.

The same strange feeling of energy in her chest appeared again. Kiran wondered if that was what mages felt when casting a spell.   
Though, this time, it wasn’t just a light strange feeling. It was almost like a turmoil; small, but resulting in an agitating sensation that just felt weird.   
It reminded her of when one is underwater and there’s more pressure in one’s lungs than normal.

 

The Summoner retrieved her hand again and witnessed the small portal closing, remaining silent in her chambers and trying to process what she’d just discovered.

So that new power acquired in the resting place didn’t just allow her to return Heroes to their worlds. It essentially gave her the ability to create portals to wherever she pleased so long as she could picture said place in her mind. Though, strangely enough, she didn’t remember feeling that strange sensation in her chest when she sent Ike and company to Tellius after the whole Zacharias ordeal. Maybe it was because, by default, Breidablik was made to open portals between realms? That could somewhat explain it. Her recent experiment gave her the hunch that, the farther the place she attempted to create a portal to, the stronger the sensation in her chest. Heck, if she wanted to take a wild guess, it wouldn’t be too strange if it would eventually start to hurt the farther the places were. That meant there had to be a point where she wouldn’t be able to open up a portal due to the pain being too big for her body to handle.

 

Which was a scary thought and such a big let-down. If it was true, then there was no way she could just teleport the group back to the castle after every mission, that was probably too far for her!

Yet. Maybe. Who knew?   
How does one even train for that, anyway?

 

Kiran shook her head to refocus on packing everything up.   
She was certainly taking Breidablik with her.

 

The Heroes going on the mission met up at the main hall late in the night and left the capital on horseback in direction to Vestri. Fjorm knew how to ride a horse, so the rest did the same as last time and those who didn’t know sat behind someone who did.

Meaning Kiran was, once again, holding onto Alfonse’s cape for support.

 

It took them three hours and a half of quick marching, having crossed over four rivers, to get to Vestri. It was, according to Sharena, slightly souther in comparison to Gnótthæð, though far to the west so the route was actually longer. It was, after all, a coastal city.   
And Kiran hadn’t seen the sea since arriving to Zenith.

 

Vestri was what you’d expect from a trading central from that era: bright and brimming with people and energy, despite the hours nearing ten in the night. The port was basically a giant marketplace with much more space to walk, and tons of ships of different sizes moored to the docks. Going by the amounts of boxes, barrels, ropes and sacks corroded by the sea breeze, it was clear the war with Embla was taking a toll on this trading city.

 

They left the horses at the small local garrison of guards, and a group of seven sailors accompanied them to a specific ship to start carrying the supplies to the storage.   
Standing in one of the docks, anna turned to look at the group with a serious expression.

 

—Anyone here who’s never been at sea? — _the Commander asked._

—Uh, me. — _Marc raised his hand._

—You haven’t? — _Morgan was confused._

—Well, all the ships have been burned down in my timeline. — _the other shrugged, and Morgan’s expression turned into one of “oh, right”._

—I have, but never for this long. — _Kiran commented._ — I’ve only been aboard a ship for as long as… uh, maybe an hour? Maybe two?

—Right. In that case, you two, try not to let seasickness get to you. — _Anna sighed_.— If you start to feel bad, just ask for some medicine or… go puke overboard or something. Don’t feel bad if you do, it happens to most people in their first time. To some it always happe-

 

The redhead couldn’t finish talking, as an explosion a few streets away interrupted her.

 

The people around the port started panicking, some civilians appearing from the streets to the left of them and running past in search for safety.   
A guard ran up to Anna.

 

—Commander! — _he exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of the group and catching his breath for a second._

—What happened? — _Alfonse stepped past them, followed by the redhead._

—It’s a small Emblian force, Highness! — _the guard announced_.— They seem to be headed straight for here, and we can’t stop them! Most of them are fire mages!

 

From the darkness in the street right in front appeared three spearmen in Emblian uniforms, two axe users at the sides of someone dressed in a strange attire covering their face, two cavaliers with swords, two archers, a squad of six mage knights and a woman in strange clothes at the back, holding a sword engulfed in flames.   
She had to be from Múspell, leading the small attack on them with Embla’s soldiers.   
But how did she-?

 

—Ugh, that damned woman was right. — _the one who seemed to be the ringleader scoffed at her men, loud enough for Kiran’s group to hear as well. So had Loki predicted they would be here? It was the only possible explanation, and it made a lot of sense_.— Alright, we have specific orders. Kill everyone but the four in white and the Niflese one. 

 

With those words, the woman pointed her sword to them and the Emblians charged forward.

 

—Listen, we protect the ship and leave as soon as they’ve finished loading the storage! — _Kiran stated quickly, turning to look at the sailors by the crates behind her._ — We’ll cover you, you guys continue.

—R-Right! — _the men nodded, resuming their task._

—Sonya, I want you to focus solely on dispersing the fireballs! They will certainly try to burn the ship so we'll have no means to escape! — _Kiran added._ — The rest, form a defensive formation!

 

Anna, Sharena, Alm, Alfonse and Lukas didn’t waste a second to step in front of the group, the three mages preparing their spells and Lyn and Virion fetching their arrows.   
Matthew, Mist and Sakura opted to help the sailors load the ship.

 

—Princess Fjorm, you stay behind me. — _Kiran turned back for a second to look at the girl._

—But... I can fight! — _Fjorm protested meekly, grasping her lance._

—I don’t doubt that. — _the Summoner tried to calm her down_.— And we’ll be very glad to have your help later on. But for now, stay back. It’s better to let your body recover fully first.

 

Fjorm was silent for a moment, ultimately giving Kiran a nod and a look of determination that indicated she understood.

 

The defensive front was met with the three lancers, and the Commander and Lukas stopped the two that didn’t fall to a quick arrow from Lyn. The axe users caught up, so Alm and Alfonse sidelined to meet them before they could continue towards the crates and supplies. Sharena adopted a battle stance, ready to take on the person in the middle with strange clothes, who produced a shiny stone from their pocket and held it to the front as it started glowing.

 

—Is that-? — _Kiran was surprised._ — Princess, back off! That’s a manakete!

 

Sharena had a second of hesitation and confusion before jumping backwards. The person was engulfed in a small light, only to reveal afterwards a beautiful dark-blue scaled dragon. The Princess dodged a blast of energy that left the dragon’s mouth and attempted to jump around it to get a decent strike in.

 

—Princess, change with me! — _Alm called out after blocking an axe slash with his sword._ — I’ll take the dragon down!

—Actually, Princess, watch out for the cavaliers! — _Morgan intervened._

—You got it!

 

Alm pushed back the axe wielder and ran to the dragon, which visibly recoiled at the sight of the Valentian Falchion. Sharena stopped a cavalier from breaking through the front lines at the same time as Morgan blasted the axe wielder going for her with a fireball.

 

—Fire! — _the woman on the other side of the street shouted with a bored tone, and all of the six mage knights extended their hands forward._

—Sonya! — _Kiran alerted._

 

Fireballs started raining on the battlefield and Sonya focused all her attention in covering them with a coat of strong wind currents while at the same time creating blades of wind to slice some in half and disperse them. The archers aimed their bows at the mage, so Alfonse rushed past the other cavalier and took down one of them. Anna finished off the last lancer and went to take care of the axe wielder the Prince had ran past. The cavalier he ignored fell to a precise arrow from Virion, and the arrows of the one archer left were stopped by Lukas before they could get near Sonya.   
Marc took care of that archer with a purple sphere.

 

The dragon let out another blast of energy that Alm wouldn’t have dodged had Sharena not finished off the cavalier short ago and jumped to push him to the side. Lukas and Lyn dodged it, but Sonya was too focused on keeping the fire at bay. At the sight of that, Anna hit the ground in front of the mage with her axe’s not-edge part, successfully blocking the blast while grounding herself at the same time and not being affected by the electricity.

 

—Nice, Commander! — _Kiran commented, returning her attention to the front._ — Prince, Princess; advance on the mage knights! Lyn, Virion, you two cover them.

 

The siblings each left their spots in the battlefield and sprinted towards the last line. Three of the mage knights stopped raining fire on the formation and focused on burning the royals approaching them. Sharena easily took down one, and Alfonse was about to do so with another when the ringleader jumped over both mount and rider, falling with her sword ready to strike at him.

 

Alfonse blocked the sword slash with his shield and the mages that tried to take advantage of that were quickly thrown off their horses by two arrows from Lyn and Virion. Sharena went on to take down the other three mages, but the dragon fell backwards with Falchion in its scales and accidentally forced her to get away to dodge.

The Prince engaged the ringleader in a fight to keep her focused on him and not go after Sharena, who was standing up after rolling away from the dragon. However, the most he could do was shield and attempt to slash forward, as she was fast and quick on her feet to jump over Fólkvangr and land by downing her sword on him. At one moment, she was in another of her hit-and-runs when a turquoise-ish beam of ice cold light swept past Kiran’s ear, ruffling her hood and hair, and impacted the blade of the ringleader, freezing the flames for a moment and pushing her arm back as she gawked in confusion and shock.   
Alfonse took the chance to come out of his shield and strike forward, barely managing to get in a superficial slash across her stomach as the woman was quick to jump back.   
Though it did draw blood, and it did seem to hurt her if her pained expression and hand over the wound were anything to go by.

 

Two more arrows of Lyn and Virion were burned by the mage knights as Kiran turned to look over her shoulder to see where the blast of icey-light had come from.   
Fjorm was pointing her lance towards the ringleader, angry.

 

—We’re ready! — _Matthew exclaimed from the ship._

—Right! We’re going, everyone fall back! — _Kiran ordered._

 

Alm retrieved his sword from the dragon’s body and helped Sharena back to the dock. Almost everyone in the team rushed up the wooden plank and onto the front deck in the brief moments where the last three mage knights were catching their breaths and creating a wall of fire to stop Lyn and Virion’s arrows. Kiran helped Sonya up to the ship and stayed on the plank, waiting for Alfonse to run up so they wouldn’t leave him behind.   
She nodded in thanks to the four sailors that were staying, who saluted proudly and took refuge in the opposite street.

 

The Prince leaped past her and onto the front deck, capturing her wrist on the go and yanking her back with him, letting the wooden plank fall into the sea as the ship started sailing away from the dock. 

 

The mage knights dismissed their fire wall when the arrows stopped coming their way, allowing the Order to have a look at the ringleader holding her stomach. She seemed frustrated, but keeping her cool. Swiftly, she pointed her sword towards them and the three mages in front of her prepared their spells.

 

—Ah-! Sonya! — _Morgan called, alarmed, seeing the fire starting to form in the fingertips of the mage knights. They were willing to burn the ship with them in it if it meant preventing them from running away_.— They will fire at us!

—Mist is taking care of her, she had been using her magic non-stop! — _Marc informed in a hurry._

 

The dock was starting to get farther by the moment, now with a good twenty meters of sea between them and the ground. Both aspiring tacticians gasped in unison when, from the mages, three big fireballs were launched towards them.    
Marc and Morgan turned to look at Kiran.

 

—Now what?! — _Anna inquired in a hurry, seeing the imminent attack approach them._

—We can dissolve them, right?! — _Sharena suggested, giving Lukas a glance that was returned with some doubt._

—No- I’ll do it. — _Kiran stated._

 

Sonya was currently out of commission, and the fireballs were too big for Lukas and Sharena to fan them away. Plus, that would still leave one to pass free and impact the ship.

And if she managed to make the attack enter a portal and make them exit right behind the ringleader and the three mages? That would take care of two birds with one stone!   
The distance was growing bigger by the moment, but she could manage.

She had to.

 

Without giving the team time to react, she quickly stepped up to the rail and unhooked Breidablik from her belt. As the fireballs were at ten meters from them in the air, she held the relic with both hands and aimed the best she could.

 

“ _ Make it big enough, make it big enough, make it big enough! _ ” she chanted on her mind.

 

The trigger was pulled three times in slightly different directions, engulfing each fireball in a beam of light barely their size before disappearing in thin air, leaving behind only tiny traces of blazes and flames that exceeded the size of the portal and evaporated before getting anywhere.

Kiran felt her chest twist and turn with the strange energy as three more beams of light appeared behind the ringleader an instant after the fireballs vanished, producing the exact same balls of flame from them that fell fast and powerful over the mages and the woman, creating a smokescreen on the street.

 

With the heatwave created by the flames disappearing, the ship was propelled far from the coast as the wind rose and caused the port to vanish into the horizon.

  
Kiran tumbled back due to the rash rocking of the ship, one hand lowering Breidablik and the other gripping the fabric of her clothes by her chest, feeling the twisting sensation start to slowly fade away and her heartbeat becoming less frantic and agitated.   
She gasped for air, only then realizing she’d been holding her breath all that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah  
> Because in FEH Nifl is, like, in another world? And they have to cross a portal or smth?? And there's this whole scene of Surtr, Loki and Veronica discussing how Alfonse was so smart in burning a special hay to signal the citizens to evacuate  
> So like, that scene is fine and all, it's supposed to show that Alfonse can make plans like that I guess  
> But it has cero impact or relevance to the rest of the story that I know of
> 
> On another note, accompanying the team are three sailors that are in charge of directing the ship and cleaning it.  
> I did sort of say that in this chapter, but I didn't explicitly state three other ppl were in the crew so I thought I'd just clarify in case someone gets confused later on


	49. Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company dock on Nifl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transition chapter, yay  
> Of the kind that don't fit into the previous, but also not in the next one so we put them in a new one of their own lol
> 
> I think there are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy~

An arm wrapped around her back to prevent her from falling at the same time as Sharena approached with a face full of conflicting emotions. Marc, Morgan, Fjorm, Sakura and Anna didn’t take long to rush to her side, and as she looked up she noticed Alfonse was the one helping her stay standing.

 

—What did you do?! — _Sharena exclaimed, confused and excited at the same time._

—I, uh… — _Kiran stopped for a second to catch her breath, managing to stand correctly and feeling the arm on her back disappear. The ship continued rocking to the side, so when she had to hold onto something to stay still, Alfonse and Marc were the first ones to offer their arms for support_.— I created three portals to the area behind them…

—Is that… possible? — _Alfonse was both concerned and surprised._

—Apparently so. — _Anna mused, her brows furrowed in confusion._

—I didn’t know the Great Hero’s relic could do such a thing… — _Fjorm, on the other hand, was impressed and almost deep in thoughts_.—Tell me, did you happen to feel strange?

—Yes…? — _the Summoner loosened her hold on her clothes by her chest, feeling the sensation diminish and disappear. Everything was back to normal._ — Some sort of… twisting energy in my chest, and my pulse went wild.

—You were channeling magic. — _Fjorm informed, serious._

—I suppose? — _Kiran was confused. She felt more as if it was Breidablik using her energy, but she wasn’t about to argue_.— I felt the same thing when I tried it for the first time in my chambers, but now… it was stronger. It may be due to the distance, but I’m not certain.

—When did you discover this, exactly? — _Anna inquired._

—Earlier today. — _Kiran looked at her. Morgan, Marc and Sakura had gone to check on everyone else’s bruises_.— Almost on accident.

—But I thought Breidablik could only summon Heroes. — _Sharena was confused, holding lightly to the rail for support._ — And then send them home, since we acquired its power from the first resting place…

—Hmm, not really. — _the Summoner crossed her arms in thought. She felt the Prince’s hand coming to rest firmly on her shoulder, keeping her from leaning to the sides with the movement of the ship. She tried to put what she’d been pondering since the realization into words._ — What Breidablik can do is open interdimensional portals, that is, opening momentary gateways between Zenith and other worlds. When Summoning, it helps itself with the orb in the summoning platform to bring here someone from a world that shares some sort of connection to this one.

—The Heroes. — _Alfonse spoke, and she nodded._

—With the power we acquired, on the other hand, it can create momentary gateways to wherever I wish so long as I can picture said place accurately in my head. — _Kiran continued._ — Though it seems as if… I’m not able to handle opening portals far from my location within Zenith.

 

There was silence for a moment, interrupted only by the crashing of the waves and the strong winds around them.

 

—I remember you saying something akin to not having been exposed to magic before arriving here. — _Alfonse commented, and Kiran nodded. She did remember saying something like that. He turned to look at Fjorm._ — Princess Fjorm, you said she was channeling magic, did you not?

—I did. — _Fjorm nodded._ — When I was younger and learning to use Leiptr, my lance, my sister told me channeling magic for the first time feels something like what Kiran described, and I vaguely remember the sensation.

—You suppose the pain is because Kiran had never used magic before? — _Anna questioned, serious glance locked on Alfonse._

—Aren’t magical abilities something that can be trained over time with use? — _the Prince answered with another question._ — Mother used to say something like that to Sharena when we were younger, before she decided to learn from Zacharias how to wield Fensalir.

—But that would mean Kiran had magical abilities to begin with. — _Sharena intervened, and turned to look at her_.— Is that it?

—I… don’t know…? — _Kiran was confused_.— Magic doesn’t exist in my world, or at least not in the same way that it does here.

 

Deciding to let the issue rest and with the stars and moon above them, the team retired to their shared chambers within the ship to get some sleep.

It was weird, sleeping in a boat. Kiran had never done it before, and she certainly didn’t manage much in the first night. The constant rocking and the strangely loud sound of the waves were just enough to keep her awake for most of the night, and the rest was mainly due to being a bit underdressed for the cold. She hadn’t brought her nightgown to the trip and instead chose to sleep in her warmer usual clothes (without the belts and stuff, obviously), but the capital was less cold than the middle of the ocean and at that point in the night she was too cold to attempt to undress and change into something else.   
So she sucked it up and curled into a ball of blankets.

 

The stretch of ocean between the Niflese coast of Duraþrór and Vestri was actually rather small, and could easily be traversed in a day and a half, maybe even less. The problem was, the coast right west to Vestri and the closest part of Duraþrór to Askr was not good for ships. It was full of rocks, icebergs and dangerous cliffs towering over the sea that made the anchoring or docking of a ship near to impossible. Instead, they had to head south and enter the second biggest bay of Nifl, where their main trading city was located: Austri.

According to Fjorm, Austri had been evacuated during the invasion of Múspell along with most of their towns and villages, and the surviving people had taken refuge in the mountain reserve where the folk of Alfr had established themselves during the Great War and now lived peacefully under Nifl’s protection.

 

Their voyage was tense, but it was a well received span of two days, almost three, to breathe and calm down. Specially for the Niflese Princess, considering she’d been on the run for who knew how long. Kiran had marked her on her mind as a nice person and, since she had evidence to prove she wasn’t Loki in disguise, the Summoner decided to trust her.

 

—Did you speak in front of Loki at any point? — _she asked in the morning of the second day as they were having a small breakfast under the gentle sun on the front deck._

—Yes. Why? — _Fjorm gave her a curious look._

—Then we need to decide a codeword for you, too. — _Kiran became serious._

—A codeword? — _the Niflese Princess was confused._

—Kiran’s theory is that, in order for Loki to be able to shapeshift into someone, she must have heard their voice beforehand. — _Anna explained._

—And since both Commander Anna and I spoke when she was present and she immediately transformed into us, we decided to settle a codeword for each of us in the team that has the misfortune of being heard by her. — _Sharena continued, munching on her bread_.— Mine is “Anna”, just so you know. And Commander’s is “Secret”.

—Ohh, in case she wants to trick us by posing as someone from the team? — _Fjorm seemed to comprehend, and the Summoner nodded_.— I see. Then, make my codeword… “Mirror”.

 

Kiran took mental note and they continued eating breakfast.

 

That night, she had another dream with that woman.   
What was her name, again? Gunnthrá? Yeah, sounded like what Fjorm had said.

 

“ _ Hello, Great Hero. _ __  
__ I sense it easier for me to speak with you, that’s great!  
__ I will await you in the sanctuary at Snjárhof, to the west.  
_ I’m praying the gods will bring you all safe to me. _ _  
_ __ Oh, Great Hero… ”

 

As expected, Kiran woke up to a bunch of people surrounding her. She could feel the pain in her head, though it was certainly less overwhelming than the first time.   
Was it because she’d “channelled magic” with Breidablik? Was her body getting the hang of it, even if slowly?   
Damn, she hoped so.

 

—Kiran, are you alright? — _Mist was kneeling in front of her, Sakura and Lyn at her sides._

 

Kiran held her head tight with one hand and with the other hoisted herself to a half-sitting position to look around the room. Sonya, Anna, Sharena and Fjorm were still sleeping, which meant she hadn’t made as much noise as the first time.   
That was good.

 

—I’ll be fine, thank you. — _she breathed out, evening her pulse and feeling the ache slowly fade away._ — Sorry for waking you up.

 

The next morning, she told the siblings, the Commander and Fjorm about her last dream with Gunnthrá.

 

—Are you certain she said Snjárhof? — _Fjorm inquired after she finished talking._

—Unless I just butchered the pronunciation, I’m pretty sure that’s what your sister said. — _Kiran nodded, still rather sleepy._

—I didn’t hear anything during the night, though. — _Alfonse stated, with a strange expression between confused and concerned._

—It didn’t hurt as much. — _Kiran gave him a little smile that seemed to calm him down. That was… fast_.— Only Mist, Sakura and Lyn woke up.

 

At around eight in the morning, Alm up in the crow’s nest informed the three sailors with them that he’d seen land, and later at noon they were silently docking the ship at Austri.

 

It was empty.

The streets had a layer of snow of several weeks of not being cleaned, and the entire port was a complete ghost town.

It didn’t help that it was freezing cold. Kiran had a fluffy coat borrowed from Sharena under her usual robe, and she could still feel the chilly air around them. Not to mention her nose was probably frozen by that point, and her eartips were in no better condition. She attempted to warm her face by placing her palms on her cheeks, but was only met with cold leather from her gloves.   
_ Fuck _ , it was cold.

 

—I, um… — _Alfonse seemed at a loss of words. They were finishing getting down from the ship_.— I don’t know what else I was expecting. Snow as far as the eye can see… sounds about right for what I’ve heard of Nifl.

—Brr! It’s so cold! — _Sharena complained, shivering, coming to squeeze herself between Kiran and Alfonse to catch whatever body heat they could give her through all their layers of clothing. Kiran found it amusing. Sharena sneezed_.— Ugh, I need three more scarves…

—Is it really that cold? Today is rather… temperate. — _Fjorm commented, her expression telling Kiran she also found Sharena’s reaction to be rather amusing._

—Not for us. Askr might not be tropical, but it isn’t this cold by any means. — _Alfonse simply pointed out, and Fjorm made an “ohh, right” face._

—Then we've got to stick together and shield each other from the wind. — _Anna suggested in a playful tone, appearing from behind Sharena and using her hands to press the two at the sides closer to the center in some sort of group hug._

—We must be careful. — _Fjorm turned serious_.— Laegjarn, one of Surtr's most trusted generals, has set camp not far from here. Her soldiers roam the area day and night.

—Then we leave immediately. — _Anna turned serious as well, letting go of the three of them_.— Where is our destination, exactly?

—Snjárhof… to the northwest of here, east to the Sindr mountain range. That region of Nifl has been completely abandoned... All that remains is ruins. — _the Niflese Princess stopped to think for a second._ — It will take us over two weeks to travel there.

—Over two weeks?! — _Sharena whisper-shouted._ — Is it that far...?

—It’s treacherous terrain, and maneuvering in the snow is no easy task. — _Fjorm explained._ — Besides, it is… rather far from here.

—Then, we leave immediately. — _the Commander repeated with more intent, as if telling them to hurry and wrap up the conversation._

 

They bid their goodbyes to the sailors, who were to return after a set amount of time to pick them up. Everyone made sure they had their bags and weapons, and the group began their marching towards the Snjárhof region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I headcanon the siblings' mom to be either a cleric or a mage, either way someone who uses magic, while King Gustav is more than probably a melee unit (my bets are on general, paladin or great knight). And since Spring!Sharena uses magic, I like to think she inherited some magical abilities from her mother while Alfonse did not. That would also explain in this fic why she has such high res, it just so happened that she admired both her brother and Zacharias' combat skills and chose to study the lance instead.
> 
> Has anyone actually experienced trying to sleep on a boat?? And I don't mean a cruise that barely rocks with the waves, I mean a small to medium ship that moves from left to right all the damn time.  
> It was nearly impossible for me, but I do suppose one gets used to it over time


	50. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company kick Laegjarn's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for heavy spoilers for Awakening, Echoes and Shadow Dragon/New Mystery

It was cold, tiresome, and boring. 

The view was still as beautiful as it gets, but it was clear Nifl was a kingdom ravaged by a brutal war. The trees were burnt down, the few settlements they came across were ruins of what was once there, and sprinkled near those were corpses of both soldiers and civilians covered almost entirely by the snow. 

At Anna’s idea, they were marching while at the same time erasing their footprints on the snow so no soldiers from General Laegjarn’s camp would find their trail during rounds. Fjorm taught them a very efficient yet not less tedious way to do it that she’d learned from her brother, and since their departure from Austri it had been their method of staying hidden in what was essentially enemy territory.

 

Kiran was, for the most part, doing just fine. She was somewhat used to walking in the snow, and was probably the one with the lightest package out of the whole team. In stark contrast, most of the others were hoarding their weapons, armor, big bags; and on top of that, some had cero experience in traversing through this type of terrain.

 

They found no problems during the first two days. Setting up camp and hunting for food were the only meaningful activities that posed a challenge, and even then they had enough brains there to come up with solutions. The nights were spent at the bottom of two different hills they found on the way, where they built two igloos out of snow each time and bundled up inside in groups of seven and eight.

Surprisingly enough, inside the igloo, under several thick blankets and pressed closely to the backs of Sharena, Sakura and Fjorm, the nights weren’t as cold as Kiran thought they would be.

 

It was around noon of the third day, as they were walking through some burnt trees and remnants of walls, when they heard a wyvern’s roar above their heads. Everyone got into a defensive stance, leaving their bags behind one of the frozen walls by Kiran’s position.

The wyvern landed some ten meters from them, and two women dressed in what Kiran had come to recognize as Múspellian armor got down. One of them stood imposing and calmed next to the beast, clearly the one in commend, while the other came to stand at her side, though a bit impatient.   
It was the ringleader of the attack at Vestri.

 

—Surrender, Askrans. — _the other woman ordered, tone solemn and confident. Her sword was sheathed, unlike the other one’s._

—By whose order? — _Alfonse stepped in front of the group, adopting his serious demeanor._

—General Laegjarn of Múspell. — _the woman declared, and Kiran was a bit… surprised. She certainly didn’t act the way she’d expected her to._ — By authority of my father, King Surtr, I have charge of this region of Nifl. How you managed to get here and avoid General Laevatein is beyond me.

—I knew she looked familiar… — _Fjorm murmured, and the Summoner heard. Of course she would recognize the one who attacked them at Vestri, moreover if she’d been running from them all this time._

—But I must ask you to surrender. — _Laegjarn continued after a short pause._ — Submit quietly and you will not be harmed. I swear it.

 

The Múspellians seemed to be waiting patiently as the Askrans at the front turned back to look at Kiran and Fjorm for a moment.

 

—This is completely different from what we’ve heard of Surtr. — _Alfosne commented._

—General Laegjarn has integrity. Unlike her father, she has treated the citizens of Nifl with respect since our defeat, and is the main reason why many of our townsfolk have managed to flee unscathed. — _Fjorm nodded._ — We’re lucky she was the one left to watch over Nifl instead of some other brutal general of Surtr.

—Well, we have no choice either way but to press on. — _Anna pointed out._

 

With a look of determination, Alfonse nodded and returned his gaze to the women near the wyvern.

 

—General Laegjarn! — _he called out, catching their attention._ — I thank you for your offer, fairly made. We have, however, no choice but to decline. We came here with the goal to save Askr, and will pursue it whatever the odds.

—I see. — _Laegjarn mused, her hand coming to rest calmly on the handle of her sword._ — You leave us with no choice but to carry out our father's orders.

 

The General unsheathed her blade and pointed it towards them.

 

—Charge!

 

At her signal, four horsemen appeared from under the hill they were on, behind the two women. Their uniforms were different from the Empires’, meaning they had to be Múspellian soldiers.

As the cavalry approached, Laegjarn and Laevatein turned their backs on the team to walk over to the end of their formation (probably), the wyvern following them obediently.

 

—Embla might have given them some Heroes, so stay alert! — _Kiran indicated._ — Everyone with melee weapons to the front, the rest cover them! Prince Alfosne, Alm; you take down the two cavaliers to the right! Princess Sharena, Lukas; to the ones on the left! — _she ordered._ — Commander Anna and Princess Fjorm, keep your eyes open for the rest of the forces!

 

The Prince, Alm, Lukas and Sharena met with the horsemen before they could get too close to the group, and soon after they spotted five mages coming from behind the cavaliers. Lyn, Virion and Matthew took immediate action, taking down two and rendering one unable to fight by piercing his tome with arrows. The ones left didn’t hesitate to cast thunder and fire on the formation.

Fjorm utilized her lance to raise snow as a wall that blocked the fire from getting to Alm, but melted immediately after. The rest at the back moved to the sides to dodge the lightning, and Lyn shot the mage’s tome once she recovered from rolling on the snow.

 

The four cavaliers fell at the same moment as an armored figure appeared, flanked by two archers. There was an ominous aura around it, and as it approached the team, they almost froze in surprise due to its towering and imposing silhouette.   
Kiran couldn’t believe it.

 

—Emperor Hardin?! — _the Summoner questioned._

—Watch out! — _Matthew exclaimed._

 

Without much time to react, she felt herself being tackled to the snow by the spy, catching from the corner of her eye Virion pulling Mist behind him and barely avoiding four consecutive arrows that struck the ground where they had been.

 

Kiran’s mind was racing with questions.

That wasn’t just the Hardin she’d known from his time helping Marth in Shadow Dragon! That was the exact same Hardin Marth and company had to fight during the events of New Mystery! But how had Embla managed to get him?! Maybe they had offered him the freedom to cause chaos in a new realm…?

Whatever it was, the situation stood the same: they had Hardin there. There was no way they could beat him without the Lightsphere! He was simply unbeatable! How were they even going to release him from his contract if they couldn't beat him?

…

Or…

Maybe they didn’t have to be the ones to beat him.

 

The Summoner snapped out of her second of shock to get Matthew off of her and pay attention to the battlefield. 

Morgan and Marc were just finishing dealing with the archers, someone having taken down the Múspellian fire mage, and the front line was backing up step by step as Anna dodged to get away from Hardin’s Gradivus.   
It was clear her attacks were doing nothing.

 

Three other soldiers appeared from behind Hardin, one blocked entirely by his figure and the other two dressed in loose clothes, producing stones from their pockets.   
Manaketes.

 

—Alm, prepare to engage the manakete on the right! Sonya, you hold off the one on the left! — _Kiran indicated_.— Commander, get back!

—But Kiran, that… that guy is on the way! — _Alm pointed out at Hardin slowly walking towards them._

—I’ll take him out. — _she stated._

 

The entire team shot her a confused glance as she unhooked Breidablik.   
Because they could not beat Hardin. There was no way. What needed to be done was to return him to his own timeline where Marth would inevitably beat him and, therefore, break the contract without knowing.

 

“ _ To his world, to the place he belongs. _ ” Kiran chanted on her mind as she aimed the relic and pulled the trigger.

 

A beam of light passed between them and hit Hardin in the chest, enveloping in a bright flash that lasted mere seconds before vanishing in thin air.

 

The manaketes transformed into beautiful and menacing scaled dragons, charging towards the formation recovering from the slight surprise. The person that had been behind Hardin sauntered towards them with a terrifying smirk, and any relief Kiran had felt from getting rid of the Emperor was immediately washed away from her body and replaced with fear.   
It was Robin. Though if the red eyes on his cheeks and the purple aura surrounding him told her anything, it was Grima occupying Robin’s body.

 

Her brain went into alert mode again as her hand reached for Marc’s robe and pulled him back to her. She held him close and turned to the side to shield him as six dark wings started appearing behind Robin, his mouth opening to reveal pointy fangs and a small but growing purple beam of light forming in it.

 

—Princess Fjorm! — _she called out._

 

Also having seen that, the Niflese Princess reacted to Kiran’s calling supposing she was asking something she alone could do. And the only strange thing she’d shown to the team so far that could help in that moment was when she created a snow wall, so Kiran had to be meaning that.

 

A wall of ice rose from the ground with Fjorm’s quick lift of her arm in a split second between the team and the Múspellian army, forcing Sonya to cancel the magic she’d been about to use on the manakete and almost having Alm slam against it as he was running to the other dragon.

There was a deafening sound of some sort of explosion coming from behind the ice wall, and the ground shook lightly for an instant with the shockwave. The ice cracked under the pressure and broke into a million pieces that went flying in all directions, revealing the remnants of the attack as a purple light flickered out of view and the same purple mist of the Risens dispersed around the area of the explosion before disappearing.   
Robin was smirking, pleased and intrigued.

 

Kiran pressed Marc to her, who was making no attempts to move or react whatsoever, and aimed Breidablik at Robin with one hand. Chrom and the Shepherds had the duty to take him down, so she pulled the trigger and watched him get enveloped in the light before disappearing.

Gods, who else had Embla gotten their hands on? A possessed Takumi or something?!

 

A battlecry came from behind the dragon Alm was fighting, and Kiran immediately recognized the voice.   
Oh, they had to be kidding.

 

Celica, in the same state she was at when Jedah offered her soul to Duma, ran from behind the dragon at the same time as Laevatein and went straight for Alm.

 

—Alm, get behind me, now! — _Kiran ordered._

 

As Alm scrambled to his feet to dodge Celica, the dragon, and flee to the back, Sonya casted currents of wind towards Laegjarn, who was swooping in on her wyvern to attack them. Lukas blocked Laevatein’s advance, but Sharena took over in the fight so he could guard the middle lines since Anna was dealing with the manakete Sonya had left unsupervised. Fjorm ran past the retreating Alm to stop the other manakete, though Celica simply ran past her as well in her pursuit of the Valentian.

 

Trying to maneuver in the strong winds, Laegjarn opted to spearhead into the formation. Virion, Matthew and Lyn ran to the sides to avoid her, and Morgan dragged Sonya with him to get her out of the way and make space for Alfonse, who was stepping back to shield the attack and engage the General in battle.

 

Alm reached Kiran a second after Laegjarn swooped in, throwing himself on the snow behind her as she knelt down due to Marc’s knees giving in, his hands grasping her robe as if he was finally snapping from the shock. Celica jumped forward with her sword ready, attempting to leap past the Summoner and the boy and slash Alm behind them.

 

—Move! — _the Zofian princess yelled._

 

Kiran aimed Breidablik and pulled the trigger as she was in the air in front of them, making her disappear into the flash of light.

 

The Summoner and Alm were both silent for a second when a yelp of pain brought them back to reality. Her focus fell on Sharena’s lance hitting the snow in an attack that Laevatein dodged, standing on guard though hunched over from the cuts and bruises.

Laegjarn seemed to notice this, which distracted her for a mere second enough for Alfonse to land a slash on the wyvern’s leg.

 

A pained roar echoed in the battlefield and the General managed to get the dragon to calm down and back off for a moment. She examined the area: no Múspellian soldier was left standing, save for a cleric that had arrived with the last group.

 

—Laevatein, stop! — _the General ordered, putting more distance between herself and Alfonse with one pull of the reins and the wyvern flapping its wings to move back._ — Retreat!

 

Laevatein heard the General’s orders and didn’t waste a second to sprint away from Sharena, followed closely by the cleric.   
Laegjarn’s gaze fell on the Order.

 

—I underestimated you, Askrans. — _she admitted with a tired huff._ — You are both powerful and skilled in battle… For now... I'll take my leave of you.

 

Alfonse sheathed his sword loudly on purpose and exchanged a solemn stare with the Múspellian General before she took off for the skies.   
Once she was out of view, the entire team let out a collective sigh and relaxed.

 

—Are you alright back there? — _Kiran twisted her torso a bit to look at Alm over her shoulder, Marc still holding onto her robe._

—Y-Yes… — _Alm sat up and rubbed his head with one hand, the other on Falchion._ — What… did they do to her…?

—Nothing. — _Krian simply said, and he was confused_.— That was not your Celica, Alm. That was a Celica from a timeline where you have yet to return her to normal.

—So you sent her back… for the me of that timeline to save her? — _he seemed to understand a little._

 

The Summoner nodded, and Alm calmed down a bit. He stood up, sheathed Falchion and walked over to Mist so she could heal his bruises.   
Marc pulled away a little, and Kiran’s attention fell on him. He had a strange expression of calmness, almost as if he was still lost in thoughts after a turmoil of feelings.

 

—Prince Chrom and the Shepherds will defeat him, don’t worry. — _she ruffled his hair gently, her voice low._

—Nn… Yes, I… I’m sorry… — _Marc snapped back into reality, letting out a small silent sigh, his hands dropping to his sides._ — I was… scared. I don’t know why, my brain just… stopped working the moment I saw those eyes…

—There’s no need to apologise, Marc, it’s fine. — _Kiran assured him_.— We’re here for each other. — _she paused for a moment, and a small chuckle escaped her._ — Plus, I think we were all scared for a moment when Emperor Hardin appeared, so don’t feel bad about your reaction to Grima.

 

Marc let out a small chuckle not unlike hers and gave her a little thank you smile before she helped him stand up. They walked over to the rest of the team treating their bruises, and Kiran thanked Matthew for getting her out of the way of those arrows.

 

—You spaced out for a moment there. — _the spy commented, scratching the back of his neck._

—Yeah, I was surprised to see Emperor Hardin. — _Kiran simply admitted._ — My bad, it won’t happen again.

—Speaking of which, is it alright? — _Alfonse asked, catching her attention_.— To send those three back to their worlds, I mean.

—Oh, right. We haven’t broken their contracts yet. — _Sharena realized, looking at Kiran_.— Isn’t that bad?

—The contract is broken when someone defeats them, right? — _Kiran fixed her hood over her head as Anna and Alfonse nodded at her question._ — Then there’s no problem. Those three were all Heroes who have to be inevitably defeated later on by someone else, so the contract will break then. — _she paused._ — It’s not like Embla knows what happened here, and at this point I’m pretty sure they will just assume we somehow beat them if they don’t return.

—That… sounds reasonable enough… — _the Prince sighed, tired._

—Let’s get moving. — _Fjorm walked from where Sakura was patching her up_.— I doubt they will take long to give us chase.

 

The Order retrieved their bags and resumed their marching through the snow.    
By night, they reached a lush forest.

 

—Through here? — _Sharena questioned, skeptical, staring at the seemingly endless expanse of trees and bushes._

—This is Mímameiðr’s Forest. — _Fjorm nodded_.— It’s the safest and fastest way to get to Snjárhof.

—General Laegjarn’s wyvern won’t be able to see us inside there. — _Anna commented, and Sharena let out a “huh” of understandment._

 

Traversing the forest at night was… well, an experience, to say the least. They found a small pond that somehow wasn’t frozen and decided to take a bath there. With the help of Morgan’s fire, they heated a bunch of rocks and tossed them into the water to regulate the temperature, and the men first stood around the surroundings to mount guard while the girls cleaned up, reverting the roles when the last of the girls was finished.

  
Camp was set not far from there, taking refuge under a small tree that formed some sort of cave of leaves for them to sleep in, covering the spaces without branches with the cloths of the tents. They placed all the bags in the middle and split in two so the girls could take one side and the boys the other.   
Funnily enough, it was colder that night than the previous ones spent in igloos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, Book 2 ended in-game  
> And uh  
> I guess it's fine, could've gone way worse  
> Something tells me we'll be having a Book 3 or smth
> 
> I've realized the plot of book 2 moves way faster than the one of book 1??? probably bc there's an actual plotline instead of the monster-of-the-week type of story that we got on book 1. So I wouldn't be surprised if we nyooom through book 2 in this fic but whatevs
> 
> Also, lets be real: there's no way the team can beat Grima like c'mon game. And it's also technically impossible for them to beat Hardin unless they had like legendary Marth or something, bc they don't have the lightsphere nor the shield of seals  
> so yeh


	51. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company traverse Mímameiðr’s Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another transition chapter bc that's what happens when the team has to get from point A to point B and half of the stuff that happens in-game along the way makes cero sense  
> Like  
> They reach the sanctuary in a flash wtf  
> I get that we are to assume a long time passed betwen one chapter and the other, but we can't do that in a novel unless we want to time-skip forward two weeks  
> So yeah
> 
> There are no spoilers in this part, I think  
> Enjoy~

During the night and attempting to sleep, Kiran was mentally reviewing everything she’d learned so far about Nifl, and trying to pin down all the mythology references in the names of things.

Fjorm’s name was a very interesting case. To think that the royal family would be so taken with Norse Mythology so as to continue naming their children after stuff from mythos. But, now that she thought about it, it hadn’t always been like that, had it? If she recalled correctly, the name of the Niflese princess that married Eclat had been Rosanne, or something along those lines.   
And that didn’t sound Norse at all, let alone scandinavian. Or did it? It was at least a long shot from names like Fjorm and Gunnthrá.

It just went to show how much of an influence the previous Great Hero had had on Nifl-

Wait.   
What…?

 

Kiran sat up in the middle of the blankets and sleeping girls, next to the pile of bags and packages dividing the small leaf-cave they were staying at. Everyone else was still sound asleep, judging by the faint snores and sleeping noises from some of them.

 

She stared at her knees.

If the previous Great Hero had been summoned in Jötun and arrived in Nifl when it was already named like that, then how…?   
There was no way Eclat could’ve possibly given Nifl its name, was there? And the same applied to Múspell, Askr, Embla, Jötun… All the landmarks and cities, heck, Alfr and Svartálfa as well! If Eclat had arrived to Zenith and everything already had those names, then how…?   
How did Norse mythology get here?

She’d assumed landmarks, cities and kingdom’s names had been his doing because there was no other explanation! Weapons and relics were more than probably named after all that, so some of those could be attributed to him, but the rest of stuff?

Even the world’s name! Though now that she thought about it, who even named it? If portals were not discovered until much later, how come the previous Great Hero suggested Zenith as the name?   
Maybe in Jötun they had the theory of other worlds existing, but still.

 

How could she had overseen that small but crucial detail?! Sure, there was still no doubt Eclat came from her world, as evidenced by his involvement in the translation project, the French stone slab in the resting place and the daguerreotype. But if not from him, then who was the one who brought the mythos over to Zenith?

Who…? Was it even a who, at that point? How did it get here? And it wasn’t as if there had been any other Great Heroes before Eclat, right?

 

Right…?   
Looking back on it, when she asked how many there had been before her...   
Alfonse had doubted.

 

He had doubted.   
She was certain. He had looked up at the ceiling to count from memory before signaling one as his final answer.   
It made no sense.

If there had only been  _ one  _ Great Hero before her, what was the point of trying to remember something else? If there had been  _ only one _ , then that fact should have been fresh and clear in his mind, his answer should’ve been delivered without hesitation.   
But that hadn’t been the case.

 

So there  _ had _ been someone else.   
Probably from way before Eclat. That would explain why he hesitated when counting, since that person wouldn’t technically qualify as a Great Hero.

 

Kiran sighed silently and decided she needed some fresh air to calm down.

She pushed the covers slowly from off of her and stood up, tiptoeing her way towards the leaf-curtain. However, as it was pitch black, she didn’t remember the bags being so close and almost tumbled over one of them.   
Though she did trip something over. And by the sound it made when hitting the grass, it was probably a pot.

 

Panicking, she darted back down and miraculously caught the pot as it bounced a bit from off the ground, preventing it from making any more noise.   
She froze, paying attention to the breathing pattern of everyone to verify she hadn’t woken anyone up.

 

Some slight shifting was heard from the boy’s side and she placed the pot back to where it had been, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. The girls seemed to be all sound asleep, somehow, but just when she was about to continue tiptoeing her way out one of the boys sat up, apparently alarmed.

Kiran froze again.

 

Fuck, someone woke up.

 

The silhouette turned to look at her, an arm extending to the side, and she guessed he was trying to reach for his weapon. Well, it was quite the logical conclusion to make, someone lurking around in the middle of the night.

Rather alarmed, she waved her arms around and pointed to the leaves, attempting to get across the message that she wanted to talk outside.   
Judging by the way the silhouette nodded, it was safe to assume he understood.

 

Once outside, she was surprised to discover it was Alfonse, out of everyone.   
Well, that was just perfect, wasn’t it? She had a lot of questions.

 

He didn’t seem surprised at all to find her to be the one waking up in the middle of the night. In fact, he gave her an almost concerned look as he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

 

—Well, I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to tip that pot over. — _Kiran looked to the side, rather embarrassed of the whole ordeal. Yeah, that had been clumsy of her._

—I figured. — _the Prince wasn’t amused._ — I get that people sometimes wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, but what I don’t understand is why you wanted to go out. — _he paused, his voice becoming softer._ — Did something happen?

—Yeah, about that… — _Kiran organized her thoughts._ — I have some questions.

—Go on.

—That one time when I asked how many Great Heroes had there been before me, you doubted. Why?

—I… doubted? — _he seemed confused for a moment_.— That was… quite some time ago, forgive me, I don’t remember my exact actions or phrasing of then.

—You were about to count, Prince. — _she reminded him_.— If there had only been one before, there would’ve been no reason for you to count. But you almost did. Why?

—Oh, right. I got confused back then. — _he simply said, and Kiran had to suppress a sigh. He was sometimes so clever, how come he didn’t notice that wasn’t something that would keep her awake at night?_

—Yeah, I figured. — _she calmed herself down a bit. She was tired_.— I’m asking  why you got confused.

—Oh. — _apparently, it just hit Alfonse._ — Well, that’s because… there’s a myth, a very old one. It’s about a person that roamed the world, teaching stuff to the people, stuff that hadn’t been discovered yet. It’s said they stopped what would later be Alfr and Svartálfa’s long-going conflict for a hundred years before the Great War happened... — _he paused, meeting her gaze_.— Their name and identity has been long lost, but some consider them the reason why the legend of the Great Hero came to be.

—So you mean Eclat’s doings didn’t start it? — _Kiran was surprised._

—Eclat was called upon in Jötun. The person who came long before appeared in what later became Alfr just in time to stop a great conflict before it broke out. — _Alfonse stated_.— Those in Jötun saw the situation everyone was in with the Great War and must’ve recalled those tales of that person, believing they could bring forth a Great Hero to save them. That’s more or less how the legend began.

—Meaning that person was… some sort of “unofficial” Great Hero. — _Kiran pondered, and he nodded_.— That explains why you got confused…

—Eclat was the first Great Hero, and the first to actively utilize Breidablik. — _Alfonse added_.— The relic did exist before he arrived, it was just never used for much of anything. We don’t even know who made it. Only that it was made in Jötun.

 

Kiran hummed a comprehension noise softly, letting all the information sink in.    
So, there had been a traveler, long long ago, who apparently appeared out of nowhere in Alfr and brought what it sounds like progress and peace around them.

She had no confirmations, but it was now the only explanation she had. If that person had also arrived from her world, it would be another possibility and entryway for Norse mythos to get into Zenith.

 

—Is that… what woke you up? — _the Prince asked, a bit incredulous._

—Not really. — _Kiran raised her gaze from the ground to his face._ — I think that person might have also arrived from my world.

 

Alfonse went silent.

 

—At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised. — _he eventually said, sighing softly. It was clear he was also tired._ — But, why?

—Eclat couldn’t have possibly named all kingdoms and landmarks if their names had already been established by the time he was summoned. — _she explained._ — That means he wasn’t the one who spread Norse mythology in Zenith. Someone else must’ve done it.

—And a traveler who went around the world spreading knowledge is quite the perfect fit. — _Alfonse nodded_.— Makes sense.

 

The next morning, they had cleared their spot by six and departed to continue their march through Mímameiðr’s Forest. At the front of the group, Alfonse and Kiran updated Anna, Sharena and Fjorm on their late night conversation.   
Though to Fjorm they had to give a brief sum-up of Kiran’s theories on Eclat.

 

—Well, I don’t know much about legends, if I’m being completely honest. — _the Niflese Princess confessed, walking next to the Summoner._ — My sister is more well-versed in that area than me. But I do recall hearing about how the Great Hero told stories that expanded on other stories that had already been on Duraþrór for quite some time.

—If the person who came long ago did impart that knowledge into Zenith, it would explain why Eclat was able to expand on it. — _Kiran commented_.

—Princess Gunnthrá knows more about it, right? Then we might be able to ask her once we get there! — _Sharena smiled happily._

—Our mission is more important, Princess. — _Anna reminded her, walking at the front of the group_.— But I suppose we can take the opportunity if we get some time to spare.

 

Mímameiðr’s Forest was big, and that was an understatement. It was seemingly endless, a vast expanse of flora stretching in all directions and as far as their eyes could see. It truly felt like an enchanted forest, some sort of magical woods where you’d otherwise expect to find fairy circles everywhere. Light did reach the surface, though just enough to filter through the emerald colored leaves of the trees above and hit the pollen and spores on the air, giving the entire thing a cold, green ambience of melancholy and mystery.   
Kiran loved it.

Everything had a blueish green hue to it. From the snow on the patches of ground where light managed to get through (making the snow almost glow) to the sturdy, barely not frozen tree trunks surrounding them. The tiny flowers on the bushes and the fungi crawling up the roots and trunks, the occasional animal scurrying away from them and deeper into the woods accompanied by the soft muted chirping of the birds above.   
Yes, lovely. It carried a cold sense of wonder and danger that Kiran couldn’t help but shudder in excitement at.

If she sneaked a couple of pictures with her phone of the group walking in front of her and the trees around them, nobody seemed to notice.

 

An entire week was spent traversing the forest.

Yeah, sounds like a lot, but to be completely honest Kiran had to admit she lost track of time somewhere along the way.

 

—My brother told me once it’s a bad idea to spend more than two weeks inside Mímameiðr’s Forest, as it’s often the case you might forget entirely the passing of time. — _Fjorm smiled softly the day they exited the woods and Kiran commented surprised on how much time had passed according to Anna._

—Good thing it only took us one, then. — _Lyn chuckled nervously, stepping over the bushes to get back into the thick layer of snow of the first three days they spent in Nifl._

—I’m actually surprised. — _Fjorm nodded._ — Usually it takes around two days more.

—That means we’re doing good! — _Sharena celebrated._

—Princess Fjorm, how much longer till we reach the sanctuary? — _Alfonse inquired, getting some leaves out of his hair. His sister stepped behind him and helped him out._

—From here? — _Fjorm looked up at the mountains not far from them, starting walking in front of the group to continue the march_.— I would say about three more days.

—I thought we were two days ahead of time. — _Sharena commented, following suit and catching up to Kiran, apparently disappointed._

—Yeah, well, I guess General Laegjarn’s intervention slowed us down. — _the Summoner hummed in thought._

 

Sharena pouted, but didn’t pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyep  
> Congrats if anyone realized something was off before Kiran did.   
> Though I wasn't making it obvious by any means, so don't feel bad if you didn't! 
> 
> Aight, so you know you're to deep into your own fanfic when you have to not only make but constantly update a fucking map to track the characters movements bc fgjdkfgñsdjgl  
> Here, for the curious and those who want to have a better mental image, have the map:
> 
> https://sillyfanboy.tumblr.com/image/178189354042
> 
> You can zoom in and shit  
> Enjoy my penmanship lmao I'm sorry  
> The Barren Lands is where Alfr and Svarálfa used to be, the first ocuppying the south half while the other the north  
> Also I came up with the design of Jötun's crest on my own, just so you know. The rest are in-game, so they're not mine.  
> Also also should I remind y'all that the game has given no information that I'm aware of involving the exact placement of the kingdoms in the map? bc it hasn't, this is my interpretation so it might be wrong, who knows
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day, I need to go figure out how tf to make sense of what comes next lol


	52. Cold and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company kick Laegjarn's ass, again. Sort of. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter has any spoilers, so enjoy~

The Order marched to the mountains in a steady, slow slope upwards with snow tucking them up to their calves. They found a cave along the way, and decided to stop there for the night seeing as the sun was setting and it was probable they wouldn’t find such a good refuge if they kept advancing.

 

It was cold. Possibly the coldest night they’d had so far.   
So cold, in fact, Kiran did not manage to sleep a single minute. She just rested her eyes and body and lost herself in daydreaming, letting the slow breathing of everyone around her lull her in a vain attempt to sleep.

When morning came and everyone was packing up to leave, she felt her curiosity picked at seeing the Prince examining a book by the entrance of the cave.

 

—You brought a book? — _she questioned, calmly walking up to him and relishing in the sunlight. Yeah, way warmer compared to the icy insides of the cave. Her breath came out in a puffy cloud_.

—It’s not a book, it’s my journal. — _Alfonse shut the tome closed with his finger still marking the page and turned it to the side so she could see the cover. It had a blank space in the middle of the dark blue tinting where something had been written._

—You keep a journal. — _Kiran stated. Of course he kept a journal._ — And… you gave it a title? — _she asked, surprised. She would’ve bet whatever was written on the cover had his penmanship, but then again it wasn’t as if she could tell the difference if she didn’t know the language._

—It says “Alfonse’s Journal” in big, and in the small text under it it says “Not what you’re looking for, Sharena”. — _the Prince finally turned to meet her gaze, and she stared back with a defiant expression, arms crossed. Him telling her what was written wasn’t the problem, it was just that he’d said it in a very clear “Can’t you read?” tone._

 

Alfonse stared back for a moment, confused by her expression, until he seemed to remember the fact that Kiran, indeed, could not read Askran.

 

—Oh.

—Yeah.

—My bad, it’s just… — _he looked to the side, apologetic. Kiran supposed that, in their eyes, she had been catalogued as literate and therefore they tended to forget she wasn’t literate in their actual dialect. He seemed to get a hold of himself, looking back at her and smiling softly_.— I suppose I will have to teach you once we return to Askr.

—That’d be of help, thanks. — _Kiran chuckled, her attention falling on the snowy mountains in the distance, and his smile widened in turn._

—It really would. — _Anna materialized behind them, stuff packed and hair still somewhat of a mess_.— It would also be of help if you two could leave the pinning for when we return to Askr, too. Now let’s get moving, we don’t have time to waste.

 

Kiran huffed to reprimand Anna from saying something like before following after her to continue marching. Now she understood a little more why the Prince was so uncomfortable sharing anything that might have to do with his feelings around Sharena or the Commander.   
Because that had simply been sort of rude! There was no way that could’ve been classified as pinning, Alfonse was simply being kind to her and offering to lend her a hand with learning her way around Askr.

No wonder he had wanted to keep the bouquet detail a secret, if every single act of kindness was, probably on purpose, misconstrued as flirting by those two ladies.

Alfonse was a prince and she was a commoner from another world.    
Shipping people in real life was only fun and interesting if there was a chance, even if remote, of the ship sailing at some point.   
Which, as far as Kiran was concerned, was not the case there.

 

Regardless, the team pushed forward through the snow and up the small mounds, hills and mountains they were starting to come across. Kiran had thrown a thick scarf around her neck to cover her mouth and nose as well, since the air was so cold it was actually hurting her lungs a bit.

 

It was past noon and around three p.m, if she wanted to take a wild guess, when they reached a mountain pass leading up the face of a bigger cliff. They had several rocks the size of eleven-story buildings at each side, covered in snow, rendering the pass to an, at most, ten meter wide freezing corridor up the mountain.   
Like some sort of icey canyon, to be precise.

 

—There’s a small plateau at the end of this pass. — _Fjorm informed from behind Kiran._ — It’s a great lookout point for the rest of the northern part of the Sindr Mountain-range. As such, there are several caves around there that travelers and explorers use to rest for the night.

—Meaning that’s our last stop before we get to Snjárhof. — _Anna looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the team, her gaze falling on Fjorm, waiting for confirmation._

—It should be, yes. — _the Niflese Princess nodded._

 

Kiran let out a puff of air at the thought, letting her attention wander around the rocks flanking the pass.   
She didn’t like that place.

Sure, it was just as beautiful as the rest of what she’d seen of Nifl, but strategically speaking it was bad for them. Laegjarn had given her the impression of being clever, and if she hadn’t been able to track them down for as long as they’d been traversing the woods, then there was a high chance she was waiting somewhere to ambush them.   
And now that she thought about it, wasn’t it obvious that they were there?

Because, again, if General Laegjarn had been searching for them and everything had amounted to nothing, then the best assumption to make was them heading for Mímameiðr’s Forest so she wouldn’t find them. She had to suspect a reason for them being in Nifl, so where did the woods lead to that could be considered an important place?   
Snjárhof.

 

Alarmed, Kiran returned her gaze to the rocks, this time searching for anything unusual. The wind was blowing from the north, meaning some of the snow would have to trip over from time to time. She could see that happening to the rock at her immediate right, but not to the ones some meters in front of them.   
Were Múspell’s forces hiding up there, waiting for them to walk through?

Trying not to panic, she traced the path from up the rocks and down to the pass where they would be hypothetically ambushed in the next minutes.   
It was narrower there.

 

Kiran stopped walking, a hand reaching out to grasp Anna’s shoulder and the other stretching to the right to halt Sharena.   
The entire team stopped in their tracks behind them, and silence ruled in the pass.

The Commander, Morgan, Marc and Virion all looked at the path ahead of them, the rocks to their sides, and seemed to catch onto Kiran’s fears immediately.   
Seeing those people’s expressions in specific turn dark and alert clued Lukas, Alfonse and Matthew in.

 

—What’s the matter? — _Sharena inquired, concerned, in a hushed tone._

—I might be getting paranoid, but… — _the Summoner began, pausing for a second_.— I’m pretty sure… we’re about to get ambushed.

 

There was a sepulchral silence in the scene, interrupted only by the soft and muffled noises of armor and weapons being fetched from within the Order. 

 

—Are you sure…? — _Sakura asked, nervous, nearly in a whisper._

—If General Laegjarn is as smart as she led us to believe, then yes. — _Kiran nodded, serious._

—She is. — _Fjorm confirmed, serious too_.— I think Kiran’s right, it’s very likely we’re getting attacked here sooner or later.

 

The team went silent again, waiting. A tense full minute passed before they heard any sound, and it happened to be a wyvern taking off from atop the rocks to the right, followed by a dozen or so more dragons and pegasi.   
One of them landed in the narrow part of the pass, some ten meters from Anna at the front of the group.   
It was General Laegjarn, as expected. Laevatein was nowhere to be seen.

 

—And here I thought for sure the plan would work out. — _she stated, clear and concise_.— I might have underestimated your cleverness, Askrans, but I’m afraid that doesn’t change the fact that I must stop you. Now, surrender or perish.

—We can’t afford to do either, General. — _Anna stuck her axe on the snow, making a point._

—I thought so. — _Laegjarn sighed, pointing her sword at them._ — Charge!

 

Kiran had counted sixteen flying units, including Laegjarn and a dragon with no rider (probably a manakete). Four wielded lances, five axes and five swords. The most interesting part, however, were the pegasus rider wielding a tome and the wyvern rider with an axe.   
Because those two were Morgan and Gerome, respectively. Female Morgan, on top of that, and they seemed to be children of Sumia and either Lon’qu or Frederick, probably Lon’qu.

Well, that explained how they’d come up with the ambush.

 

Morgan and Marc were shocked, to say the least.

 

—Mages with me, the rest create a defensive formation! — _Kiran exclaimed, snapping some of them out of their surprise._

 

She stepped back and closer to Sakura and Mist, watching the two boys and Sonya ready their tomes. Lyn and Virion didn’t take long to start aiming, and Matthew stood in front of her just in case.

 

The front lines were hit by pegasi and wyverns alike. With Lukas, Anna and Alfonse’s shield, it wasn’t much of a problem to hold up against the melee fighters.    
The manakete, on the other hand...

 

—Lyn, Virion, focus on the dragon in the middle! — _Kiran indicated, squinting her eyes to see amidst the gusts of wind and snow being lifted up by the wings of the mounts._

 

The archers both nodded and aimed at their target, which was currently blasting a beam of greenish yellow energy at the left side of the front line, forcing Alfonse to shove Anna to the side, who in turn, pushed Sharena away. The beam impacted with the rock, throwing a good chunk of snow down on them that everyone managed to avoid.   
However, that sent red flags to Kiran’s brain.

 

Taking her out of her sudden distraction, Sonya covered the back part of the formation with a whirlwind to prevent two wyvern riders from swooping down on them. Marc casted his purple sphere onto one of them, sending it crash landing behind them and onto the snow. Sonya waited for the remaining one to back away for an instant to make the whirlwind disappear, allowing Morgan to incinerate the foe with a column of fire, making it crash-land against the stones to the right.   
Again, the chunk of snow that fell from that made Kiran even more nervous.

 

As the fight continued to unwind around her, her eyes kept darting from one side to the other, her brain rushing with panic alarms and danger signs everytime a wyvern, a pegasus or its rider was sent crashing to the sides.   
If that continued, they were going to cause a fucking avalanche.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted by Morgan (the opposing one) stretching her hand forward and electricity sparking from the tip of her fingers.

 

—Everyone, DUCK!! — _Kiran shouted._

 

She caught Sakura and Mist with one arm, kneeling down quickly and yanking Matthew down with them with her free hand. A deafening blast of electricity swept over the narrow pass, and only when it was over did Kiran dare open her eyes.

Lyn got up in one knee and shot a precise arrow, hitting Morgan’s tome. Taking the opportunity, Kiran unhooked Breidablik and shot the dark flier, enveloping her in a blast of light before disappearing in thin air.   
Gerome was alarmed by that.

 

Several more pegasi rushed the formation when the manakete fell against the rocks to the left, sending a trumble through the earth and a current of wind and snow that distracted everyone in the pass, both airborne or otherwise.    
Snow started rushing down both sides of the canyon, and everyone panicked.

 

Kiran had only a few seconds to see things unravel.    
A stray blade of wind from Sonya hit Gerome’s axe as he attempted to slash down Sharena. The Summoner held Breidablik tightly between her hands and shot him, sending him back to his own world and out of the chaos. The pegasus knights and wyvern riders all scattered, attempting to fly upwards and out of the pass to safety, though a couple got hit by the blocks of ice, rocks and snow being thrown down on them.

The Order, all panicking, rushed forward up the slope of the pass, trying to get out of the way of the avalanche. Ice blocks and giant rocks kept falling around them from time to time, along with the snow pouring behind them and threatening to swallow them like a furious tide. Kiran was dragging Marc and Sakura by their hands, the Hoshidan in turn dragging Mist along. A quick glance over her shoulder was enough to verify Matthew dragging Morgan with him, and the rest were mostly adults or tall enough not to get stuck in the snow as of yet, so no major worries there.   
At least unit the tide caught up to them.

 

The Summoner had spotted one of the rocks that fell not far from them and was dashing to it, planning to climb it and hold onto the wall of the canyon until the avalanche passed, when a giant chunk of snow fell down along with the other stuff and sent shockwaves of wind flying through the narrow pass. Sakura’s grip on her hand faltered, and it was enough to pull her back into the tide of snow along with Mist. Kiran looked back in panic, catching a glimpse of Lyn managing to hold onto them in the midst of the chaos as the three of them were plunged under the snow. Marc’s sharp breathing snapped her back to their situation, and she pulled him out of the way of an ice shard the size of his head and towards the giant rock mere meters from them. They reached it and she hoisted him up so he could grab onto the surface, following suit until they both were trying to stay standing on top of it as the freezing wind and light snow from the commotion started getting to them.

Kiran crouched and pulled Marc down with her, surrounding him with her traveling cape and holding him close, his hands grasping her robe so as to not let go; when the hail formed by the strong winds and snow dust being lifted up from the epicenter engulfed them.   
There was a strange sound amongst the harsh winds around them, interrupted by Marc’s erratic and terrified breathing, and they waited for the chaos to pass.

It lasted an eternal full minute.

 

After that, there was an eerie silence. The silence of a disaster’s aftermath, Kiran recognized, that was only made more… well, silent, due to the snow trapping all the sounds around them. They stayed still, their ears concentrating on the soft flapping of winds up and out of the canyon, probably from the forces of General Laegjarn that survived.

 

—What now, General? — _a man’s voice came from up there, barely distinguishable._

—Now? — _though far, that one was definitely Laegjarn’s voice._ — We go back. We’ll trust this avalanche to take care of them, or at least slow them down. Count our casualties.

—Understood. — _the same voice of a man replied, and the flapping of wings started to fade away in the distance_.— But what about…?

 

Kiran didn’t manage to hear anything else, meaning they had retreated.

Slowly, she raised her head form where it was leaning on Marc’s hood over his shoulders, feeling some snow fall from her head, back and arms. She examined the scene: that area of the pass had been covered with around… three meters of snow, maybe a bit more. There were shards of ice and rocks rising from the newly set snow, and the air was even more frigid than before.

She dusted off some snow from Marc’s back, prompting him to move back a bit and see the result.   
His eyes widened at the scene.

 

Silence fell upon them as Kiran looked absentmindedly at the snow, her thoughts calmly elsewhere in what probably was due to part shock and part innate coping mechanism to not panic again.   
They needed to find the others.

 

But how? She had no metal detectors, no dogs to sniff around; all she had was her bag, Marc’s bag, and Breidablik, and none of those things could serve as-   
Wait. 

The strange sound they’d heard in the middle of the chaos, it had sounded like that time when Fjorm created an ice wall to shield them from Grima’s attack. Kiran wouldn’t be surprised if the Niflese Princess had opted to save herself and those around her by creating an ice dome and have breathing space for until help arrived.   
And speaking of Fjorm, when they found her lying unconscious in Gnótthæð, didn’t Breidablik resonate with… what was her lance called, Leiptr?   
That could serve as a detector, couldn’t it? So far Breidablik had obeyed every single command Kiran gave it so long as it was within it’s capacity, so she wasn’t risking anything by trying.

In fact, she was risking a lot by dilly dallying around instead of trying it.

 

So she held the relic tightly and carefully climbed down from the rock, Marc following after her, still a bit scared of the whole situation.   
She couldn’t blame him, it was just that her panic-don’t-panic switch tended to brake entirely during high-pressure scenarios like those and was left with a calmness that made everyone else involved rather uncomfortable.   
But it had its advantages.

 

“ _ Find Leiptr, find it, find it, find it... _ ” Kiran chanted in her mind, walking slowly over the snow with Marc in tow behind her.

 

Breidablik started resonating softly, weakly, so the Summoner paced around as if she was playing hot & cold. It didn’t take them long to reach a spot somewhere around the area they had been fighting at, meaning they had been dragged down the pass with the snow considering the entire team took off for the slope.   
The relic resonated strongly, as if telling her “ _ it’s down there _ ”.

 

—Breidablik is resonating with Princess Fjorm’s lance. — _Kiran informed Marc, catching him off guard with her neutral tone. She hooked the relic back to her belt and turned to face him._ — Help me uncover them, they must be under a dome of ice.

—Them? — _Marc repeated, getting down on his knees and starting digging through the snow with Kiran_.

—Princess Fjorm probably covered whoever was near her. — _she explained, and the boy made a comprehension noise._

 

They dug through the snow as quickly as they could, having to pause from time to time as their gloved hands kept hurting from the cold. Eventually, and after having dug two meters of snow down, they were met with a thick layer of ice.   
Though it they could see the silhouettes of people inside, noticing light pouring from above.

One of those trapped moved their arm energetically, indicating Kiran and Marc to move away, and after stepping back a beam of skyblue light pierced through the ice.

 

Out of the small ice dome where they’d managed to stay safe, the duo outside helped up Morgan, Lyn, Sakura, Mist, Matthew, Sonya, Alm and, of course, Fjorm.   
The teens reunited with Marc in a group hug, and Morgan didn’t take long to create a small ball of fire floating on his hand to warm up.    
Right, fire takes up oxygen so he probably couldn’t do it down there in the ice dome.

 

—Thank you for taking us out of there. — _Fjorm almost bowed down to Kiran._

—How come you two were not buried by the snow? — _Mist asked, surprised, hugging herself for warmth._

—We climbed that rock over there and held on until everything passed. — _Marc informed, a lot more calmed down._

—General Laegjarn has retreated with the survivors of her forces. — _Kiran updated the others, and looked at the Niflese_.— Princess Fjorm, I trust you can rescue the rest?

—Who isn’t here? — _Alm looked around, and everyone imitated him._ — If it was only you two in the rock, then that means…

—Lukas, Virion, Commander Anna, Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse are still somewhere within the snow. — _Lyn finished his sentence._

—My lance can help us find them, yes. — _Fjorm returned her gaze to Kiran._

 

The Summoner nodded with determination and they resumed their search. Apparently, Fjorm had learned from her eldest sister a special spell that allowed her to use Leiptr to track down vital signs. Quite handy, considering they lived in a kingdom of snow where avalanches were probably a not-so-uncommon thing.   
And now that she thought about it, that sort of explained why Fjorm had almost bowed down to her as a thank you.   
Sort of.

 

The first person they found was Virion, who was unconscious and had a couple of cuts from ice shards and rocks. As Mist and Sakura treated him, the rest went on to discover Lukas and Anna, both barely conscious, with minor cuts as well. Turned out Anna had reached to grab the nearest people to her to keep the group together, catching Virion by his cape and Lukas by the arm, but the force of the wind had swept the archer from her grasp and she ended up buried under the snow, still holding strongly to Lukas’ arm to verify his pulse.

Not long after that, they found the siblings together in a small cave of snow, both perfectly conscious. Alfonse had used his shield to maintain a small bubble of air around his head, his free hand holding Sharena’s tightly, so when they were plunged under the snow he slowly carved enough room to breathe around his head and torso and managed to pull his sister to his small cave.

 

—General Laegjarn retreated with her surviving forces. — _Kiran repeated her report to update those who hadn’t been there before to hear it._ — We should really get out of here, though.

—Right… so our only incapacitated member… is Virion? — _Anna breathed out, leaning to the left without realizing. Sharena jolted to her side and helped her stay standing._

—You and Lukas are both in no condition to do much, either. — _Alfonse pointed out, one arm of the Zofían over his shoulder and one of his own on his back to help him walk. Lukas let out a chuckle of defeat. His gaze fell on the rest of the group_.— And you?

—Princess Fjorm shielded us from the snow with a dome of ice, so aside from feeling colder than ever, we’re all fine. — _Alm stated, indicating those that had been there, and the Niflese nodded._

—What about you two? — _the Prince turned to look at Kiran and Marc, his tone changing ever so slightly. Kiran caught onto that, however, and he sounded… concerned and relieved at the same time._

—We climbed that rock over there and held on until everything passed. — _Marc repeated his explanation, pointing to the meter and a half of the rock protruding from the snow._

—I see… — _Alfonse sighed, pulling on Lukas’ hand so he wouldn’t slip off. He looked at Fjorm._ — Let’s press onwards.

 

With everyone safe and sound, Virion on Matthew’s back and Lukas and Anna helped by Alfonse and Sharena respectively, the team continued cautiously up the slope of the pass. It wasn’t long before they reached the plateau Fjorm had mentioned earlier that day.

And it indeed had a marvelous view of the mountain range.

It was night by the time they reached it, so the Order stood in silence for a moment, basking in the beauty of the moonlight, the stars, and the valley of snowy peaks beyond them stretching above the clouds.

Breathtaking.

There was a solid minute in which nobody spoke. After everything that had transpired during the evening, all they'd had to do in order to get there, it felt rewarding to be welcomed with such a peaceful view.

Kiran lifted one hand to her chest in awe, subconsciously reaching for her parent’s pendant. Instead, she felt another shape resting there, a different stone.   
The necklace Alfonse gave her.

She looked around at the group, at their faces of admiration and content under the moonlight. She took in the sight, until her eyes landed on the Prince’s at her left, who also seemed to have been scanning everyone and had turned to look at her.    
They looked at each other in silence for a moment, her hand holding tightly to the necklace.

Kiran smiled warmly at him, happy.   
Alfonse smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, bc we're kind of lacking that lol
> 
> So, uh, yeah  
> Excluded Male Morgan and Chrom from this fight because 1) Why would you bring a horse to the snow, why; and 2) I feel we have enough Morgans as it is, plus he has like one single appearance in the chapter in-game, the rest is pure Female Morgan, Gerome and Chrom.  
> Also decided to not have Laegjarn get caught. I mean... why... it's not like it impacts the story at all, it only serves to make Fjorm and her more like... acknowledge each other but that can be achieved without having them state "I think we could have been friends given other situations" or something like that. And it's not as if she stays captive for long, she just... runs away I guess? Fjorm gets distracted and lets her go?? idk it's confusing and it doesn't alter the story as far as I'm concerned so it won't happen here.
> 
> Yes, Kiran has three stages of panic/shock:  
> 1) Eyes darting everywhere, "I can see every equation!!", million posibilities have been taken into account, basically if a little less brilliant Sherlock Holmes from the BBC show panicked.   
> 2) Doesn't even know anymore, can't speak, can't process propperly. Mind is blank and so is most of the world around her save for the object/subject causing the panic/shock.   
> 3) All is forgotten, brain has gone past the point of overstress and doesn't even care anymore. All that is left is logic, so therefore logic shall be applied to solve the problem and slowly return back to being able to feel and be moved by emotions.
> 
> On a side note, Anna, Fjorm and Alfonse have great reaction reflexes for those kinds of situations. Anna's insctints are "keep everyone together", Fjorm's are "keep everyone safe" and Alfonse's are "increase the chances of survival of who you can".


	53. The Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company reach the sanctuary at Snjárhof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly an exposition dump chapter lol I'm sorry
> 
> There are no spoilers here, so enjoy~

The night was cold, again, though Kiran managed to force herself to sleep even for a bit.

 

By the time the climate woke her up it was barely dawn. She felt the tip of her nose frozen, and her cheeks burning from the pain of extremely low temperatures. After puffing some warm air into her face and covering herself up with a scarf, she looked around the cave to verify if everyone was still sound asleep.   
Virion had regained consciousness.

 

—Can you walk? — _she asked in a murmur, not wanting to wake the rest up. The archer shuffled his legs under the blankets, clearly confused._

—I think so, yes. — _he eventually said._

 

Kiran helped him up and almost out of the cave so they could speak without disturbing the rest of the team. She asked a few questions about his state and proceeded to fill him in on the details of what had happened after the avalanche the previous day.

 

—What’s the last thing you remember? — _she inquired, curious, sitting on a rock by the entrance. The sun had not yet risen from behind the snowy peaks, but it was getting there. It was a very peaceful morning._

—Being… yanked away from Commander Anna’s grasp on my cape. — _Virion looked down at the floor, trying to remember, also sitting on a rock._ — I tumbled onto the snow, and the tide shoved me around until… I believe I hit my head against a rock, or something similar.

—So you didn’t pass out from the cold. — _Kiran commented, glad. He had been simply knocked out._

—More than probably, yes. — _he nodded, sighing._ — By the Gods, my legs are still trembling. — _he chuckled._

—We can just say it’s from the cold. — _she commented, looking out to the snow, and added in a softer tone_.— Though there’s nothing wrong about being scared of what we experienced yesterday.

 

Virion huffed, a smile clear in his voice, and did not pursue the topic further. 

They watched the light of the sun cast onto the plateau outside from their cave in silence, milking the calmness and relative peace of the moment. Kiran checked her phone, making sure Virion was still facing the other way, and discovered it was five and thirty in the morning.   
Way too early for her liking, but whatever could she do about it.

 

Lyn was the next person to walk out, around ten minutes later, hair a mess and clearly wanting to go back to sleep but knowing the cold wouldn’t let her. Kiran tapped the smaller rock in front of hers, and the Sacaean sat there so the Summoner could help her tie her hair up in the usual ponytail.

 

It was only around six and a quarter in the morning when the entire team was out of the refuge and admiring the view from atop the plateau. With daylight pouring from between the higher peaks and sharp shadows around them, they could see a structure in the distance, right in the face of a mountain.

 

—Is that…? — _Sharena began._

—The sanctuary at Snjárhof, yes. — _Fjorm nodded_.— When we fled from the capital, I always suspected Gunnthrá would seek refuge there.

—It looks to be in ruins, though. — _Matthew commented._

—It’s a sacred place, so not many people are allowed to go there. — _the Niflese Princess explained._ — That also means, sadly, there’s nobody to take care of the sanctuary.

—So… is it fine for us to go there? — _Sharena questioned._

—This is a special situation, so I’m positive it’s fine. — _Fjorm smiled softly._

—Let us go, in that case. — _Anna intervened_.— There isn’t much left, come on.

 

The Order moved out from the plateau and down to the valley of snowy peaks. Kiran wasn’t sure how high they were over sea level. Normally, one would think with that view for them to be higher than some three thousand meters, but there was no sensation of… well, that much altitude. With Nifl’s overall climate, it could very well just be that the northern part of the mountain range was relatively closer to the sea in comparison to the rest.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the sanctuary. It was situated on the face of a small mountain, covered in its entirety by snow, and the only point of access was to walk straight up from the south, where every one of their movements could be observed from the sanctuary. The structure itself had been built on a small plateau in the southern face of the mountain, a calm expanse of snow no bigger than a thousand square meters, which is smaller than what it sounds.

By noon, the team had walked up to the small plateau and was met with a woman standing at the entrance of the sanctuary to welcome them.   
The same woman Kiran had seen on her dreams over and over again.

 

—Sister! — _Fjorm exclaimed, happy, running up to the woman and dropping Leiptr to the side to hug her._

—Oh, Fjorm, am I glad to see you safe… — _the woman hugged her back, tone relieved._ — Have you heard anything from the other two?

—I’m afraid not… — _Fjorm looked down, the rest of the team walking up to them and catching their breaths from the long marching._ — I don’t even know if they…

 

Kiran supposed they were talking about their other siblings. If she remembered correctly, Fjorm had mentioned having a brother, so maybe she had another one? Maybe another sister?

Their little exchange seemed to come to an end, and the woman turned to look at the group, her gaze falling on Kiran.

 

—Oh, Great Hero. — _the woman walked up to her, almost as relieved to see her as she was with Fjorm, taking her hands into her own as a warm (ironic, since her hands were actually cold) greeting gesture._ — I am Gunnthrá, eldest Princess of Nifl; but then again, I already told you that much. — _she giggled softly_.— I am so glad we finally got to meet in person.

—Likewise. — _Kiran smiled back_.— I’m Kiran, Summoner of the Order of Heroes, from Askr.

—So you were called upon in Askr… — _Gunnthrá mused, intrigued, a permanent kind smile on her face. No wonder she was the eldest sister of more than one. Her gaze went to the rest of the Heroes before stopping on the Askrans._ — I presume… you were the ones responsible?

—We were, yes. — _Alfonse nodded_.— I’m Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. Pleased to meet you, Princess Gunnthrá.

—Likewise, Prince. — _Gunnthrá let go of Kiran’s hands to fully face the siblings and Anna_.— And you two?

—I’m Sharena, Alfonse’s darling little sister, and a member of the Order too. — _Sharena smiled brightly._

—And I’m Anna, Commander of the Order of Heroes. — _the redhead bowed her head with respect a bit_.— Also the one who performed the ritual to bring Kiran here. — _she added, proud._

—Oh, is that so? — _Gunnthrá’s interest seemed to have been picked, for her tone changed and her smile widened slightly_.— Do tell me more- ah, but, let us go inside; don’t want to have visitors standing around.

 

The eldest Niflese Princess led them inside the sanctuary, to some sort of courtyard with an old fountain in the middle and snow everywhere. As Anna, the siblings and the Niflese sisters were momentarily engrossed in talking about the different worlds and rituals, specially Alfonse and Gunnthrá, Kiran made quick arrangements with the Heroes to set up guard duty so a possible Laegjarn on the lookout wouldn’t sneak up on them. Since everyone was so tired, the first person would go out in five minutes and change with the next every ten, the rest were free to lounge around in the courtyard of the sanctuary.

With that out of the way, she approached the small group by the main room past the courtyard.

 

—So you mean Embla has allied themselves with Múspell? — _Gunnthrá was asking when Kiran arrived, apparently concerned._

—It would seem like it. — _Alfonse nodded, serious_.— Princess Fjorm informed us of a newly created lava bridge across Gjallar Pass, right? — _he turned to look at her for a moment._

—That is correct, I used it to cross over into Duneyrr. — _Fjorm confirmed._

—Then Embla has granted Múspell access to their territory in order for them to attack Askr. — _the Prince returned his gaze to Gunnthrá, as if finishing the explanation._

—Yes, that does seem reasonable… — _Gunnthrá pondered, worried, and a sigh left her._ — We are sorry, we were not able to stop them. Múspell never made a move for so long… at least not until, out of nowhere, they...

—It is true there were always tensions between you two, isn’t it? — _Alfonse crossed his arms in thought, and both sisters nodded_.— If that’s the case, what made Múspell decide to act?

—We are… not certain. — _Gunnthrá looked down for a moment._ — But I believe it began when King Surtr discovered the Rite of Flames.

—The Rite of Flames? — _Kiran asked, joining the conversation._

—Sister, that’s not… — _Fjorm seemed surprised_.— Isn’t that… the power Jötun entrusted Múspell with during the Great War?

—I have been doing some research, you see. — _Gunnthrá looked around the room, as if indicating the sanctuary as a whole._ — And I do believe the Rite of Flames to be the main reason why this… conquest started in the first place.

—Care to educate us on this matter? — _Alfonse asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other._

 

Gunnthrá turned to look at the five of them with a serious expression, organizing her thoughts.

 

—During the Great War, the high powers of Jötun decided to entrust Múspell and Nifl with several powers, two rites among them. Múspell’s was the Rite of Flames, while the one that went to us was the Rite of Frost. — _she explained_.— The Rite of Flames imbues the user with… unquenchable strength. It is, essentially, a ward against harm. The user cannot be killed nor damaged for as long as the effect of the Rite lasts. The Rite of Frost, on the other hand, gives the user the ability to cancel out the effects of the Rite of Flames. — _she paused_.— While it has never been used for such, it can also be used as a “reverse ward”; rendering a person or a group of people weaker in several aspects. Of course, if the Rite of Flames were to be used on the people affected by the Rite of Frost, the effects would, as expected, cancel out as well.

 

There was silence for a moment as the ones present let the information sink in. 

 

Right, so as far as Kiran was concerned, Múspell’s rite was a buff for a single person while Nifl’s rite was an area debuff, both cancelling each other out if used in opposition.   
Interesting.

But if they were  _ rites _ , didn’t that mean something had to be exchanged for that power?   
Just what did the Rite of Flames, such a busted power no matter how you looked at it, required as an exchange? As a payment? As sacrifice?

 

—If the Rite of Flames makes the user unbeatable and… basically immortal, that would explain the problem everyone’s been having with King Surtr. — _Kiran commented._

—So you believe Múspell decided to launch their attack when King Surtr discovered they had this power at their disposition? — _Alfonse asked._

—If I try to think of a reason why had they not launched an attack earlier, the only thing I can come up with is the risk of dying on the battlefield. — _Gunnthrá looked at him and nodded_.

—Right, that does make a lot of sense. — _the Prince pondered._

—Meaning the Rite of Frost is our answer, right? — _Sharena inquired, turning her attention to Fjorm._

—It would seem so… — _Fjorm was still deep in thought._

—It is our answer. — _Gunnthrá intervened, determined_.— After researching about it, I came to the realization that… — _she paused for a moment, her gaze on Fjorm_.— This is what Mother did in her fight against King Surtr, when they seized the castle.

—… — _Fjorm blinked quickly in surprise, snapping from her thoughts._ — W-What?

—She did not conduct the rite with everything that was necessary, which is why she lost her life shortly after the fight. — _Gunnthrá explained, serious._ — But it worked. The scar King Surtr now carries on his left eye is proof that he can be damaged. And Mother’s “failed attempt” to conduct the Rite of Frost to kill him served only to make him think that he is, in the end, untouchable. 

—Mother… — _Fjorm looked down, and Sharena placed a comforting had on her back._

—So by performing the rite in the way it’s supposed to be, we should be able to defeat Surtr for good? — _Anna crossed her arms in thought as well, and Gunnthrá nodded._ — How long will it take for the rite to be… uh, completed?

—It should be ready by the night if we begin now. — _Gunnthrá informed._

—Then we sleep here once it’s done and depart on the morrow. — _the Commander stated, and the group all gave her looks of agreement and determination._

 

According to Gunnthrá, her and Fjorm were the ones who would perform the rite, seeing as they were Niflese royalty. However, they needed Breidablik as a vessel to host the power. When the time came and they had to face Surtr, Kiran would have to recite a set of words in her head or out loud and shoot him, which would cancel the effects of the Rite of Flames he’d have on.

 

The Summoner entrusted the sisters with the divine relic and watched as they went into a chamber deep within the sanctuary to perform the rite.

They were in there for roughly six hours.

 

—It’s ready. — _Fjorm informed once they were out, late at night, handing Breidablik back to Kiran with a tired smile._

—Excellent. — _Anna came to stand next to the Summoner, her attention on the sisters but her tone indicating she was speaking at everyone in the courtyard_.— Now, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we leave early for Askr. According to our last report before setting sail, King Surtr was fighting on the front lines to drive back our forces.

 

So they went to sleep.

Lying beneath the covers and staring at the ceiling of the sanctuary, Kiran could only think of going back to Askr and having a good night’s sleep in her own bed, warm and comfortable, where the air around her wouldn’t hurt her cheeks and prevent her from resting due to the cold.

In any other situation, she thought, she would’ve loved Nifl. If she could sit by a fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate… or in that case hot tea, enveloped in a soft blanket, it would be oh so nice. But the smoke of the campfire would give away their position, so they couldn’t afford to do that. And _because_ they could not afford to light a fire, the nights had been cold and dark, often used merely for relaxing the muscles and having some sort of peace and tranquility. She hadn’t felt rested in any of the mornings since they began this trip.   
What a hellish expedition that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyyyeah I think we're past the point where I have to state we're taking a loot of freedom with his fic lol  
> idk right as I write this, but cannon divergence should be in the tags if it isn't, maybe  
> But then again all main events mostly remain untouched, in a sense, so I'm not sure  
> Whatevs
> 
> Also I have great plans for what follows *insert villanous somber laughter here*


	54. Gunnthrá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company fight an unexpected opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breace yourselves, you know what happens here.  
> I already stated no major events of the story would change, so don't get your hopes up for... y'know
> 
> There are no spoilers here, so enjoy~

It was past midnight when Sonya shuffled Kiran where she was lying under the covers, awake much to her dismay, because it was her turn to go out and stay on guard duty.

The Summoner muttered something unintelligible before hooking Breidablik to her hip and walking out of the sanctuary.

 

Fuck, it was cold.

 

With nothing else to do, she walked from one corner of the other of the outer walls of the sanctuary, stargazing, turning from time to time to look at the surroundings to make sure nobody was sneaking up on them. Back and forth, if only to warm up and not freeze on the spot, and to keep her mind entertained.

After five cold minutes, she stopped left to the entrance, deciding to build a snowman.

 

She had the two base snow spheres of the body piled on top of each other and was rolling up the head when someone stepped out from inside the sanctuary, softly.    
Kiran looked over her shoulder to find Gunnthrá.

 

—Is something the matter, Princess? — _she inquired, confused, voice hushed from the overall silence of the scene._

—Not really, I wanted to get some fresh air. — _the Niflese smiled warmly, and Kiran decided not to point out how freezing and “fresh” the air inside already was._ — Are you perhaps building a snowman?

—Uh- oh, yes. — _a nervous chuckle escaped Kiran._

—And why are you building a snowman at this hour? — _Gunnthrá seemed puzzled._

—Well, I’m actually on guard duty, I was just… bored. — _the Summoner sighed, rather embarrassed, taking a look around to make sure they were indeed not getting attacked or anything._

 

A small giggle left the Princess, and Kiran stood up after placing the head over the other two spheres. There were no sticks around for arms nor stones or carrots for eyes or nose, to it was a pretty bland snowman. She’d poked holes to make up for the lack of stones, but it still looked very dull.   
Whatever.

 

There was silence for a moment as she dusted her gloves off of some snow and Gunnthrá simply stargazed.   
Then she remembered all her questions about Great Heroes and stuff.

 

—Princess, there’s… something I would like to ask you. In regards to legends and mythos. — _Kiran turned to look at her._ — Princess Fjorm mentioned you being more well-versed in this topic, so I thought maybe…

—Yes, go on. What is it that you wish to know? — _Gunnthrá smiled gently at her, patient._

—Anything you might know about the Great Hero before me and the “unofficial” first Great Hero. — _Kiran stated._

 

Gunnthrá hummed, a strange sound between amusement and pondering, and her smile shifted into one of wonder.

 

—I am glad a decent deal of legends and past events managed to be maintained over time in Askr. — _she mused_.— So you wish to know more about Eclat and The Wanderer?

—The Wanderer…? — _Kiran repeated, slightly confused. Gunnthrá smiled as an elementary school teacher about to tell the class a story would._

—It is said that, long before our kingdoms had kings, there existed a person. Dressed in gray down to the ankles, they roamed Duraþrór from the glacial peaks of the south to the raging volcanoes of the north. — _the Niflese narrated_.— They became known as The Wanderer, a figure whose appearance in the villages signified prosperity and change. The common folk would be at their beck and call, and the only reason why they were not placed upon a godly pedestal was The Wanderer's blatant… humanity. More flawed than the villagers, yet always prone to compasion beyond measure. Almost as if they were desperate to ensure the well-being and happiness of the common folk. — _she paused_.— It was this very same desperation what led them to interfere in the budding conflict between two growing nations in the tropical middle area of the continent.

—Alfr and Svartálfa… — _Kiram murmured, comprehending._

—The Wanderer spoke of rich lands and great battles, of technology beyond the imagination back then, and of gods and legends. They spoke of stories of valiant heroes, the rise and downfall of empires… — _Gunnthrá continued with a small nod_.— Such tales spoken from someone like them were guaranteed to stick with the people. When it became time for the growing kingdoms to choose names for cities and such, it really is no wonder they turned to those magnificent tales for ideas. Later on when Jötun would create the world-connecting relic and theories and legends of other realms would start appearing, it is also no wonder we chose to name our own realm after a word from The Wanderer’s tales.

—The highest point the sun can be at, Zenith. — _Krian pondered, letting the information sink in._

—Why yes, seems legends have been well preserved over in Askr after all. — _Gunnthrá smiled, proud._

—Ah- yeah, but no. — _the Summoner shook her head_.— They didn’t tell me the meaning of the word, Princess. Zenith is a word in a language from the realm I come from, I knew the meaning beforehand.

 

Gunnthrá went silent with surprise.

 

—So wait, Breidablik was created in Jötun before the arrival of Eclat, right? — _Kiran asked._

 

Everything seemed to fall into place. To think that someone, long long ago, went around telling stories of her own world and… the people here figured they were fantastic tales?   
That… sounded oddly familiar…

 

—… Yes. — _Gunnthrá seemed to come out of her momentary stupor_.— The idea of alternate realities and realms has always been popular in Jötun. Breidablik was created in an attempt to manipulate our current reality and create an entrance, even if small, to another. At first, as I have recently discovered, they only managed to open entrances that lead to parts within this same realm. — _she paused, returning to her teacher-telling-a-story demeanor._ — When the conflict between Alfr and Svartálfa escalated into a war and started dragging us Nifl and Múspell in too, those in Jötun thought back on the legendary tales of The Wanderer and prayed for Breidablik to bring forth a Great Hero that would help them with this disaster.

—And that’s how Eclat got here. — _Kiran nodded._

—He utilized the power of the relic, among with other things, to help out in the Great War and guide us to an agreement of peace. It has been long since that, and records of his exact actions on the battlefield are scarce, but I have come to the realization that he must have been utilizing the ability of the relic to create gateways within Zenith. — _Gunnthrá smiled softly._

—That would explain a lot of things. — _Kiran hummed, deep in thoughts_.— Breidablik’s power resides in opening gateways to other realms and areas within Zenith so long as the user can picture them in their mind. If those in Jötun thought back to the tales told by The Wanderer, then it’s the same as me picturing the other worlds in my mind to summon Heroes. — _she paused her ramblings for a second_.— So if they brought Eclat while thinking about those tales, it means The Wanderer was, after all, talking about my world.

—Just wait a minute, Kiran. — _Gunnthrá placed her hands on her shoulders, her face a mix of expressions._ — What do you mean? Eclat was brought from your world?

—Yes. — _the Summoner blinked, a bit surprised by her reaction._

—But… all the tales, the legends… How is it that The Wanderer knew about them? — _the Princess asked, the question “which world do you come from, anyway?” implied on her face and tone of voice._

—How did they know…? Well, the only possible way is for them to have arrived from my world, somehow. — _Kiran gently placed her hands atop of Gunnthrá’s and peeled them off from her shoulders._ — If they wandered Duraþrór teaching the folk advanced technology and telling those stories, then my best guess is they came from my world. — _she looked down in thought_.— My question is… how did The Wanderer end up he-?

 

Kiran cut her sentence short as the sound of flapping wings reached her ears. 

Alarmed, she released Gunnthrá’s hands from her hold and turned to look up to the source of the sound, barely distinguishing some figures up in the dark sky.   
In a split second, she saw three objects shooting down to their position.

 

Her instincts kicked in, time almost slowing down around them, as she stepped back and her hands captured the Princess’ shoulders, pulling her along. An arrow struck the snow, barely missing the hem of Gunnthrá’s dress, and the switches in Kiran’s brain shifted their priority to saving the royal there. She pushed the Princess sideways to the entrance, attempting to step back again, but the second arrow went through the sleeve of her robe and grazed the leather glove on her left arm.   
So she shoved Gunnthrá back with all her might.

In the space the Niflese had previously occupied and where Kiran’s arms now swung from shoving her, the third arrow fell, stabbing the Summoner right in her left forearm and piercing through her robe, jacket, leather glove, long sleeve, skin and muscle in the span of a split second.

 

Kiran felt the burning sensation and the pang of pain hit her like a truck at full speed, sending shockwaves through her arm and body to the point where her brain physically hurt her from the sensory overload. As her blood rushed through her veins and the adrenaline invaded her body, she closed her eyes shut and let out an agonizing scream to both cope miserably with the pain and alert everyone else in the vicinity.

 

Gunnthrá recovered from the flurry of events that took place in the last two seconds and swung one hand from right to left in a strong motion, causing a strong current of wind to change directions and surround the sanctuary protectively like some sort of tornado, carrying snow and ice along the way until they were shielded from the outside by a raging blizzard between them and the attackers.

She ducked to the side of Kiran clenching her injured arm, letting out the erratic screams of pain of someone not used to that type of sensation, an arrow protruding from her various layers of clothes and drops of blood falling slowly to the snow below.

 

Quick steps from within the sanctuary signaled the Order waking up and rushing to see what was going on.

 

—Kiran! — _the siblings exclaimed, concerned and alarmed, rushing out and to her side._

—What happened?! — _Fjorm and Anna both inquired in chorus, following suit. The Niflese continued._ — Sister! What’s the matter?!

 

Kiran shut her screams up and gritted her teeth, attempting to contain her groans and hushed screeches caused by the pain. She’d fallen on her knees to the snow, hunching over and grasping her injured arm near the elbow for dear life. At her side, she could hear the gasps of surprise and concern of the siblings, a small “ _No!_ ” from Sharena, the rest of the Order rushing out, and Gunnthrá standing up to explain to Fjorm, taking in a sharp breath.

Before she could get any word in, however, a slash was heard and the blizzard was cut in half by a column of fire, the ice and snow falling as water to the ground.   
Everyone turned to look to the front.

 

The currents of wind parted and returned to normal, revealing the horde of wyverns and transformed manaketes some twenty meters away from them, apparently landing onto the snow.

From one of the manaketes jumped down an imposing man, the ground almost trembling under his weight, clad in dark red, black and golden heavy armor and holding a flaming scythe-looking axe.   
If the horned crown on his head, the seemingly everlasting flames around him and the scar on his left eye were any indicator, that man had to be-

 

—King… Surtr… — _Fjorm whispered, out of breath, scared._

 

Kiran felt the adrenaline kicking in, her intense pain in the arm momentarily muffled to the background as her brain raced with thoughts and danger flags.

King Surtr was there.  Why was he there?! Had General Laegjarn informed him of what happened at the pass?

No, more importantly, how were they going to get out of there now?! Could they shoot the Ritual of Frost at him and take him down right then and there? Would they be able to? Even if he was rendered mortal again, were they strong enough to take him on? They were terribly outnumbered! There were more wyverns and manaketes than she could count flapping their wings behind Surtr, possibly around a hundred. Not to mention most of them at the Order didn’t have enough energy to take on such a battle at that moment.   
They had to escape.   
But how?! Where to?!

 

—Finally, to think you defeated Laevatein and Laegjarn and survived an avalanche to get here. — _Surtr spoke, voice low and with a force similar to the grumble of a volcano. Kiran was snapped out of her instants of panic_.— That damned trickster was right.

—What… are you doing here, Surtr? — _Fjorm took a step forward in front of her sister, clenching her lance, her voice shaky but dripping with hatred. Alfonse unsheathed his sword and stood protectively in front of Kiran, Anna and Lukas doing the same with the rest of the team._

—It seems obvious enough to me that I’ve come to turn you into a pile of roasted meat for being such… a nuisance. — _Surtr stated, unfaced, a strange annoyance woven into his tone._ — Resisting is futile, but I do hope you put up a better fight than your mother did, the wench.

—How dare you! — _Fjorm barked, not launching forward to attack him only because Gunnthrá had a hand on her shoulder, as if telling her to stay calm._

—Listen to that! — _Surtr laughed, entertained_.— What vexes you more? Is it my strength, or your weakness? — _he pointed his axe at the Niflese sisters._ — Burn with the fires of hate, children of ice, it will become fuel for my flames!

 

At the king’s command, the archers who’d climbed down from some of the manaketes aimed their bows, and the manaketes themselves sucked in air prepare their attacks.

Kiran panicked.

 

—Fjorm! — _she exclaimed, forgetting the “Princess” part because of the fear._

 

Fjorm, in turn, was startled by the sudden exclamation but understood immediately. She swung her lance upwards and several pillars of ice rose from the ground, creating a wall between them and the Múspellian forces.

 

—Matthew, the backpacks! — _Kiran commanded, and the spy retreated quickly inside the sanctuary_.— We need to get out of here!

—But Kiran, your arm-!

—Not now, Princess! — _the Summoner interrupted Sharena, who took in a sharp breath of surprise._ — Retreat is urgent! We’re badly outnumbered, and even if we nullify the effects of the Rite of Flames, I highly doubt we can take down Surtr, let alone all of the other soldiers around!

—Hold on! Where do you suggest we flee to?! They’re fliers, no matter what we do, they’ll-! — _the ground shaking interrupted Anna for a moment, and the pillars of ice started to crack._

 

Matthew appeared from inside the sanctuary with all the bags of the Order and started handing them around.

 

—What other choice do we have?! — _Kiran insisted, raising her tone without noticing, securing her backpack straps over her shoulders_.— They’re here to kill us, Commander! Each wyvern is a threat of its own, and then you have the riders. Our best choice now is to flee immediately, but since we can’t afford to get chased down, we’ll do a fight-and-flight!

—Alright, but where do we flee to?! — _Anna retorted, and Fjorm gasped in realization._

—We can head for Gandvik, it should be frozen this time of the year and we can cross over into the Barren Lan-! 

 

The deafening noise of the ice pillars shattering silenced the end of Fjorm’s sentence. Ice shards flew towards them, and the team moved to the side to try and avoid them. Alfonse, Sharena, Fjorm, Anna, Alm and Lukas attempted to slash them down or shield them, though a good chunk found their way to the back lines nonetheless. Kiran felt a few small ones graze against her robe and cheeks, making small cuts here and there, until a bigger one hit the arrow stuck on her arm and broke the stick in two, causing her to let out a yelp of pain. Anna was catapulted back by a block of ice hitting her square center on the stomach, having to be caught by Virion and Sonya, and a small squad of wyvern riders swept in to attack the formation.

 

The Order stepped back hurriedly, Lyn and Virion aiming their bows and firing arrows in quick succession in attempts to take down the fliers. If the arrows managed to hit the wyverns, the riders would jump off and charge forwards as infantry soldiers. On the other hand, if the arrows hit the riders, the wyverns would go berserk and start attacking the formation regardless. Morgan and Mark had their eyes peeled to cast magic on the dragons and the front line was preparing to take on the footsoldiers. Enemy arrows flew around them, and Kiran felt herself being pushed down onto the snow by Alfonse, saving them both of four shots.

The air was kicked out of her lungs for a second by the impact of his body weight on her, but her eyes opened immediately after just in time to watch an axe wielding soldier lift his weapon, ready to down it on the Prince’s back.

All logical thoughts abandoned and acting on pure instinct, Kiran took the chance of Alfonse attempting to stand up to grab Fólkvangr still lying on the snow right next to her hand, pushing herself up with her elbow and using her other arm and torso to shove him to the side and out of the way.   
With her sudden rush of adrenaline, she angled the sword to the chest of the soldier and pushed forward, turning her torso to reach as far as possible and using the man’s own weight to penetrate the armor and skin. Following the impulse, she forced her legs to jump from her now kneeling position and continued the trajectory forward, falling on top of the soldier to finish stabbing him through the chest.

 

In the next instant, the man stopped moving and the rush of the moment came to an abrupt stop, bringing Kiran’s attention to the picture she had right in front of her. She let go of the handle of the sword, leaving it sticking out of the corpse, and tumbled backwards in surprise.   
Alfonse sprung back to his feet and caught the sword’s handle she’d just left, plucking it out of the soldier and slashing forward to take down another one approaching them.

 

Another squad rushed towards the formation, and Kiran’s mind went back to focusing on the fight going on as she stood up. Anna was nowhere to be seen on the front lines, Fjorm had taken down one swordsman and was shielding Gunnthrá, Lukas, Alm and Sharena making up the rest of the defensive barrier that separated the footsoldiers from the mages, clerics and ranged members of the Order. They readied their lances and swords and backed a few steps to the side to avoid some arrows. The Múspellian soldiers approached, and the first line clenched their weapons in anticipation.   
When, suddenly, the opposing soldiers all threw themselves flat on the snow.

 

Red flags sprung inside Kiran’s brain.

 

—Everyone, DOWN! — _she ordered, throwing herself back on the snow as well and dragging down with her the two healers and the spy._

 

The formation saw the fire mages approaching behind the footsoldiers and threw themselves down onto the snow hurriedly. Some tripped, and the front liners that had been too focused on anything else doubted for a second. Marc and Morgan jumped to the side and behind Sharena, who shoved Lukas behind her and spun her lance to disperse the flames. Gunnthrá saw Fjorm tripping in an attempt to imitate Sharena, and jumped in front of her to shove her backwards.   
The flames hit the eldest Niflese Princess on the back, taking a scream from her lungs, and only left her when she fell down on top of her sister.

 

—Gunnthrá! — _Fjorm panicked, propping herself up on her elbows when the flames passed a second after_.

 

More arrows were shot towards them, and Morgan managed to burn down most of them, the rest being easy to avoid. The footsoldiers got up and charged forwards, followed closely by a hoard of wyverns as King Surtr watched on from behind.

Fjorm created a second wall of ice from where she laid on the snow, this one leaning over the formation to cover them better.

 

—Sister! — _she called out for the woman on top of her, worry and concern clear on her tone._ — Sister, speak to me!

—Fjo...rm… — _Gunnthrá grunted, voice hoarse and barely audible, Mist crawling over to her in a hurry._

—Princess Fjorm, guide us; now! — _Kiran intervened, sitting up, interrupting Sakura at her side without realizing._ — We’re going to get killed if we don’t retreat. We need to move!

 

Fjorm gave her a glance of panic for a split second before the look in her eyes started burning with determination.

 

They carefully but quickly placed Gunnthrá on Fjorm’s back for her to carry her sister, Mist indicating where to place hands and where not to due to the horrifying burns on her back. Sonya brought the team’s attention to Anna, who’d been knocked out by that block of ice that catapulted her to the back lines. They placed her on Lukas’ back and Sharena carried her axe, Virion taking the ginger’s backpack.

 

After those small things were taken care of, the Order hurried down the face of the mountain, heading to what Kiran only then realized was the sea in the distance. They heard the ice wall shattering behind them, and the gust of wind mixed with ice shards impulsed out by the attacks threw the team off their tracks. The plan of carefully running down the nearly vertical slope was thrown out the window as the footsoldiers and wyverns were quick to gave chase after them, so they simply slided down with the snow.

 

—Kiran…! — _Lyn called out as they were sliding down, twisting her torso to fire arrows to the soldiers giving chase._

 

Kiran looked over her shoulder and up, finding the wyverns flying fast towards them. The team reached the base of the mountain and rushed off towards the shore.

 

—Morgan, create a column of fire behind us, make it as big as you can! — _Kiran indicated, running as she looked back._ — Sonya, I want you to carry the currents of cold air towards it!

 

In any other situation, the Summoner was sure they would’ve been confused for a second as to why she wanted them to do that. But in that case, they complied immediately, without an instant of hesitation nor doubt on her orders.

 

Morgan casted a terrifying wall of flames on the base of the mountain, right below the wyverns and right in front of the few footsoldiers. Sonya did as Kiran had told her and mobilized a strong current of cold air flowing from the sea towards the hellish fires behind them. As they continued to rush to the shore, those confident enough in their balance looked over their shoulders to witness the flames not wavering under strong winds, but growing stronger than ever. The wall of fire became almost as tall as the mountain they’d just left, engulfing the squad of wyverns and manaketes at the front of the enemy formation going after them. The rest of the fliers backed up, swerving sharply to try and avoid the wall and fly around and past it. Most of them managed it, but the unlucky ones got caught in the incinerator and fell to the snow below as a pile of roasted meat.

 

—They’re flying past it! — _Mist noted, alarmed, voice cracking with fear._

—Keep running, it shouldn't be long before-!

 

The column of flame shifted around and started spinning, cutting off Kiran’s sentence.   
It became a fire tornado.

 

The spinning flames melted the snow below it and part of the slope of the mountain, sucking in the fliers that had managed to swerve past it the first time. It began dragging almost everything to it, lifting snow, rocks and ice alike, and threatening to absorb the Múspell forces that had stayed with King Surtr on the plateau of the sanctuary. They saw, in the distance, how the manaketes and wyverns desperately took for the sky to fly away from it and in the opposite direction to where the Order was heading.   
The clouds above them were being dragged to it as well.

 

Fjorm guided them over to the shore, which they reached shortly after King Surtr and his forces retreated from the fire tornado. It appeared to be a peninsula overlooking a wide bay to the south, the other shore not far in the distance, and the water of the entire bay was frozen from the low temperatures, a thick layer of snow resting over it.

They continued to run, rushing over the snow and to the opposite shore.

 

—Where to? — _Alfonse huffed midway, out of breath but not stopping._

—The mountain range between Nifl and the Barren Lands, it’s a thick forest area surrounded by peaks and lots of caves. — _Fjorm stated, also clearly tired_.— We can seek refuge there.

—We should hurry. — _Kiran stated, looking up at the clouds being dragged over to the fire tornado in the distance._ — It won’t be long before it starts raining.

 

The team decided not to question why she could predict the weather and pressed on. They reached the other shore and ran through the fog of the early dawn, crossing a river on the way until they reached a misty forest, the first drops of rain pouring down on them through the leaves.

It was around two in the morning when the Order entered the thick of the forest and took refuge inside one of the tunnels of a cave.

 

—Sister, hang in there! — _Fjorm exclaimed, kneeling down next to the sheets they had spread over a wide smooth rock._

 

Mist and Sakura helped her get Gunnthrá off of her, laying her face down to treat the wounds on her back.   
Both clerics winced at the sight, and Fjorm let out a shaky breath.

 

The rest of the team watched on from the side, a somber ambience surrounding them, all concerned. Anna, still unconscious, had been laid down on another smooth rock and left alone after quickly checking her condition wasn't at least urgent.

 

Kiran looked on, catching her breath and feeling the raindrops fall from her hood and sleeves, at the figure of Fjorm holding Gunnthrá’s hand with a panicked expression. Mist and Sakura, each clenching her own staff, bathing the eldest Niflese Princess in the soft turquoise glow of their healing abilities.

 

—No, no, no… — _Mist muttered, voice quivering, though with the silence in the cave everyone heard her._ — Why…? Why is it not working…?

—What…? — _Fjorm breathed out, eyes wide._

—It can’t be that deep, why…? — _Mist sobbed, her grip on her staff trembling._

 

Sakura was also in the same state, stubbornly continuing to attempt to heal her.

 

—It… isn’t working? — _Fjorm whispered, staring blankly at the clerics_.— Why…?

—No… please don’t be… — _Sakura muttered_.— Don’t be out of our reach, please…!

—What is happening…? — _Fjorm asked, voice shaky_.— What… do you mean you can’t reach…?

—When a wound is too bad, there are some times when there’s nothing healing magic can do. — _Sonya spoke, a gentle yet real tone_.— I’ve been told… it’s almost as if the person you’re trying to save is beyond your reach, and there’s nothing you can do to bring them back.

—So my sister is…? — _the Niflese took in a sharp, shaky breath, the realization dawning in on her._ — No! No, why Gunnthrá...?! Why?!

—The mass our bodies are made of, it… it can’t regenerate when burned. — _Kiran informed, softly. She didn’t like this at all._

—No…! No, there has to be a way! — _Fjorm gripped her sister’s hand, looking at the healers in front of her_.— There has to be…!

 

There was silence.

 

—No… — _Fjorm shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe it._

—We’re sorry! — _Sakura dropped her staff, looking down and covering her face with her hands, sobbing_.— We’re so, so sorry!

 

Mist dropped her staff too, engulfing Sakura in a desperate hug and sobbing into her shoulder. Sharena buried her face into her brother’s chest, his hand coming to rest on her back softly. Lyn covered her mouth with her hands, and the rest either looked away or looked down and closed their eyes.   
Kiran stared blankly at the scene, slowly walking to stand at Fjorm’s side without saying a word. In her mind, she replayed the attack at the sanctuary, trying to think ways in which this could’ve been avoided.

 

—Sister… — _Fjorm sobbed, barely above a whisper, tears falling down her cheeks._

—Fjorm… — _Gunnthrá managed to get out, not even a whisper, voice ragged and dry._

—Oh, Gunnthrá… — _Fjorm held her hand between hers close to her heart._ — I’m sorry…

—Why…? — _Gunnthrá smiled, weakly, her hand leaving her sister’s and cupping her cheek softly, a thumb brushing her tears_.— Why… oh, Fjorm… None of this... is your fault. — _she spoke, slowly, softly, and Fjorm’s breath caught on her throat_.— You must... live, sweet Fjorm… Live… and seek happiness…

—But…! — _Fjorm placed a hand atop her sister’s, pressing it closer to her cheek, while the other gripped the hem of her skirt_.— H-How will I do it without you...?

—That… only you know… — _Gunnthrá’s smile grew warmer_.— You are strong, Fjorm… I know… you can do it…

 

Fjorm sobbed, lowering her head, and managed out a small and shaky “ _yes_ ”.

 

—Is… Is Kiran here…? — _Gunnthrá asked._

—Yes? — _Kiran quickly got down on one knee, sitting on her ankle, surprised to hear her name be mentioned in that moment._

—Tell me… What is the name… of your word...?

 

Kiran went silent for a second.   
The name of her world…?

 

The Summoner thought, if that world was named Zenith, then hers could only be…

 

—Nadir. — _she stated softly._ — My world’s name is Nadir.

 

Gunnthrá smiled again, until a cough interrupted her peaceful expression a moment after.

 

—Sister! — _Fjorm called out, gripping the hand on her cheek, leaning forward as her tears fell on the sheets below her._ — Sister, no…! No, please don’t leave me!

—I will… always be by your side… — _a rough chuckle left Gunnthrá._ — I will… tell mother how much you have grown… So… until we meet again… — _her smile softly vanished, her voice fading away._ — My sweet… Fjo...rm…

 

The hand Fjorm was holding against her cheek fell onto the sheets, limp and lifeless.

Silence enveloped them, and Kiran took Gunnthrá’s wrist to check her pulse.   
Nothing.

  
She let out a shaky breath at the realization, and softly left the wrist where it was.   
Fjorm broke out in tears, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I somewhat fixed Gunnthrá's death scene
> 
> Yes, Kiran just killed a man  
> And yes, the arrow is still stuck to her arm lol  
> Adrenaline can be a scary painkiller, believe me
> 
> On a side note, for those wondering why Kiran chose Nadir as our world's name:  
> Well, that's because Zenith is the highest point the sun can be at  
> And Nadir, on the other hand, is literally the point opposite of the zenith  
> So yeah


	55. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I should probably warn for graphic depictions of... well, not violence, but of stuff.  
> Still, in my eyes at least it's not too gruesome, but if you think you're extremely sensitive then proceed with caution.  
> If you want to skip the exact scene, jump from "Ready?" to "Kiran screamed", which is at the begining of a paragraph not much later after. I'll give a brief summary of what went down in the couple of paragraphs you'll miss if you do that at the end notes, so don't worry.
> 
> Other than that, there are no spoilers here, so enjoy~

After her crying subsided, nearly twenty minutes later, Fjorm sealed Gunnthrá’s body in an ice crystal, burying her momentarily with the help of some of the boys under one of the trees outside and marking it.   
Once everything was over, she’d surely come get her and give her sister a proper funeral.

 

The rain continued to pour outside, so with the help of Morgan they made a small campfire deep inside the cave to stay warm. They were in no conditions to continue, both physically and mentally, and they couldn’t leave the refuge until Anna regained consciousness.   
Which they didn’t know when would it happen.

 

Sharena and Fjorm sat next to each other by the fireplace, the Asrkan comforting the Niflese while obviously worrying about the Commander at the same time. Sakura was close by, tending to the minor wounds of most of the rest.

Mist, Alfonse, Sonya and Lyn, on the other hand, were all surrounding Kiran.

 

—Hold her still. — _Mist indicated, her staff firmly gripped between her hands._

—Wait, no no no no no- — _Kiran mustered, squirming in her seat_.—No no no, I’m fine, really! The adrenaline is still somewhat active in my veins, I don’t feel pain-!

—I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kiran, but we need to get that arrow out of your forearm. — _Mist insisted, serious._

 

They were kneeling down opposite to the two princesses on the fireplace. Mist, staff ready and with a strange look of determination, sat in front of Kiran; who was leaning backwards with all her might in attempts to get away from the group. However, the other three had her trapped. The Prince was half-hugging her strongly from behind, kneeling to her right to keep her torso in place and prevent her from backing away. Sonya was latched onto her left shoulder so she wouldn’t pull back, and Lyn held onto her wrist and elbow fiercely so she wouldn’t move.   
Mist began reaching for the stick of the arrow still stuck on her forearm.

 

—H-Have mercy! Don’t we have any anesthesia around?! — _Kiran pleaded, eyeing Mist’s hand, frightened._

—No, it’ll only be a second. — _the cleric attempted to reassure her, though it did little to help. Her fingers bumped against the stick as they took hold of it, and the Summoner let out a small yelp of pain and surprise. Mist gripped the stick and looked at her_.— Ready?

 

Kiran didn’t answer, the way she looked at the arrow clearly indicating she was convinced that was  _ not _ the way to pull out something like that, but not being able to come up with an alternative. Her breath caught on her throat in anticipation and she closed her eyes shut, her head turning away and her free hand reaching to grasp the closest thing to her: the Prince’s arm around her.

Mist gave a strong and sudden pull upwards.

 

The arrowhead teared through her muscles inside as it was pulled up, sending more blood to the ground and shockwaves of pain through Kiran’s entire body. She let out a raged guttural scream, her fingers digging on Alfonse’s sleeve and her hand gripping his arm for support, the rest of her body tensing and shifting to try and get away from the source of burning pain.   
However, the arrow didn’t get out of her forearm.

Mist attempted to pull upwards again, putting more strength on her arm, but the only thing she managed was to get another gut-wrenching scream form Kiran, the Summoner’s head pushing back against the Prince’s shoulder, and Lyn and Sonya letting out small grunts of effort from the resistance Kiran was putting up.

 

—I-It’s stuck…! — _Mist’s voice quivered, clearly not enjoying what she was doing to the Summoner, even if it was for her sake._ — I can’t… take it out!

—Don’t pull like that, arrowheads have a trick! — _Marc intervened, apparently just noticing what exactly they were doing._

 

The rest of the Order in the cave, who’d all been avoiding their gazes from the scene and covering their ears, suddenly turned tense and all attention fell on the group and the struggling Summoner. Mist, surprised to hear that, let go of the stick and watched as Marc kneeled between Lyn and Sonya. He grabbed the stick in one go, twisted it a quarter to the side and yanked with all his strength, successfully pulling the arrow out of Kiran’s arm and spraying blood along the way.   
No hesitation.

 

Kiran screamed. Seeing the arrow was out of her arm, Lyn and Sonya quickly let go of her and backed up, surprised and relieved at the same time. The Summoner buried her face in the closest thing to her, which was the Prince’s shoulder, and held onto his arm with her free hand for dear life. As she attempted to steady her breath, inhaling sharply and erratically, she felt two arms surround her strongly in comfort to stop her from trembling. She could also feel her open wound, the warm blood streaming down her arm and wrist into the ground, her skin and muscles palpitating as if her own heart had been damaged.

Mist was quick to apply her staff close to her almost limp arm.

 

There was a strange relieved silence in the cave as Kiran breathed deeply, quivering, and Mist healed her wound. Sonya and Lyn got up, fetched a pot, and left the cave to get some rainwater to wash the bloodstains. The cleric stopped healing her at some point and Kiran sat back, the Prince letting go of the hug and helping Mist take Kiran’s robe off. They took off her jacket, long sleeved shirt and leather left glove, leaving her in a simple blouse of short sleeves, and the healer continued to make her staff glow to properly close the wound.

 

Alfonse stayed next to her, holding her free hand firmly for support (more emotional than physical) as she stared blankly to her wound slowly closing, her breathing becoming more normal. Lyn and Sonya returned and proceeded to wash off the left sleeves of the robe and shirt, as well as the glove, to take the blood off. 

 

When the wound was closed and she’d washed the blood off of her arm, Kiran thanked the ones who helped get the arrow out and apologised to the rest of the team for making such a fuss, receiving low chuckles of “anyone would’ve done that in such a situation”. She thanked Alfonse for letting her grab onto him for support, and he simply smiled warmly at her.

 

The team decided to sleep. The temperature there was way more acceptable than in the sanctuary, and most were in dire need of rest. It must’ve been around four in the morning when they decided it, but nobody really cared. Not like light reached them inside the cave, so whatever.

With the morale through the floor, they set up the tents and went to sleep one by one, the circle around the fireplace slowly growing emptier.

 

A good hour went by after the last person had gone to sleep, and Kiran was still sitting by the campfire. With all her clothes back on save for her left glove, she sat in front of the flames, softly caressing the area where her wound had been not long ago.   
It was a strange ghostly sensation.

 

She hummed  _ Life Returns _ to herself, quietly, not being able to take the recent events off of her head. Gunnthrá was… dead. She’d been chatting with her during the night, exchanging valuable information, banking on waking up the next day and continue with the conversation.

But she was gone now. She’d barely gotten to know her. Came into her life and left just as suddenly. Kiran felt bad, of course she did. Could she have done anything to save her? A better plan? A better command? 

 

Since she didn’t specially know her, Kiran’s feelings of sadness and regret came mostly due to the one that had been left behind: Fjorm. The girl had had her kingdom invaded, her home taken, her mother killed; and all the family she apparently had left were her siblings.   
But now? Now one of them was gone, too. 

 

The events replayed in her mind, her humming fading into silence. The pain of the arrow hitting her arm, the fear of watching King Surtr arrive…    
The face of the soldier she’d killed.

Nobody to mourn him, nobody to bury him. No chance of last words to be muttered, and nobody there to listen to them either. Nobody wept for him like Fjorm did for Gunnthrá, nobody rushed to his side and cried when they couldn’t save him, like Sakura and Mist had done.

 

She’d seen violence. She’d seen death. She’d seen killing and she’d felt the loss of someone close to her. She’d seen more prolonged deaths, accompanied by suffering and agony.   
So why was this different? This had been a fairly quick one. Stabbed on the chest, dead the next second.   
No pain.

Then, why…?

 

The shuffling of clothes and soft steps brought her back to the present moment, her gaze focusing on the flames of the fireplace.   
Someone sat right next to her.

 

Kiran turned her head to the side and found Alfonse.   
A silent sigh left her.

 

—I’m sorry. — _she spoke softly, only realizing it afterwards. What? What was she sorry about, again?_

—What for? — _came his reply, calm and soft, patient._

—I… I don’t know. — _Kiran sighed, feeling extremely honest_.— This could’ve turned out better, and I couldn’t…

—You couldn’t have done anything about it. — _he completed her sentence, thought it wasn’t quite what she’d wanted to say._ — And even if you did, there’s no point in dwelling on it. We’re all grateful most of us managed to survive… that. Honestly, I’m still surprised. 

—About what? — _she asked, slightly confused, melancholic._

—Well, we just witnessed the creation of a fire tornado and rain.

—Oh… That’s common things they teach us in my world.

—They teach you how to create a fire tornado? — _he inquired, a tired chuckle accompanying his voice._

 

Kiran huffed with something akin to a smile on her face, though not quite.   
There was silence for a moment

 

A hand came to rest on her head, ruffling her hair softly.

 

—Speak to me, Kiran. — _he spoke again, tone lower and more gentle_.— Something is bothering you.

—Prince, our entire situation is enough to bother anyone. — _she pointed out._

—But that’s not it, is it? — _Alfonse turned to see her, and Kiran looked back._

 

No, that wasn’t it.   
She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but he was right. It wasn’t their overall situation. Or at least, not entirely.

 

Kiran shifted her gaze from him to the ground below. She must’ve looked sad, because otherwise he wouldn’t have sighed as he did and let his hand on her hair slide down to the back of her head, brushing her brown locks.

He shuffled in his seat, turning to fully face her, and pulled her head to rest it on his shoulder, his other arm reaching to wrap around her back.

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds, Kiran too melancholic to fully process what was going on and letting herself be hugged.

 

—You can trust me. You know that, right? — _he murmured warmly, his hand on her hair brushing her locks carefully._

 

She breathed in, becoming more aware of what he meant, and shuffled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso to return the hug.   
It felt comforting, surprisingly so. Warmer than the soft flicker of the fireplace, safer than her own arms hugging her knees closer.

 

They stayed like that for some minutes, enjoying the calmness and solace of the hug and the scene. He continued to run his hand down her hair, stopping at the beginning of her braid and returning it to the top of her head to start again.

Kiran could’ve stayed like that forever, and her heart ached a little when she realized such a thing was probably impossible.   
Still, she did trust him, and maybe attempting to voice her thoughts would help.

 

—I had never killed before.

 

The hand on her hair stopped moving.

 

—That isn’t to say I had never experienced death prior to this. — _she added, softly._ — My parents died in an accident two years ago, and I’ve seen people getting killed on three different occasions right before my eyes. Neither of those things were out of the ordinary in the country I lived.

 

She paused for a moment, shifting her position slightly to press herself closer against him. Alfonse responded by holding her tighter, lowering the hand on her hair to rest on her back, and waited for her to continue.

 

—I’m no stranger to death. Violence is a form of entertainment for all ages, and I don’t mean in the sense of duels and matches and sports. — _her voice came out quieter, muffled against his clothes_.— War was different, of course. A subconscious reaction in the form of nightmares isn’t something I’m surprised of, in hindsight. But then… why is this different? — _a pause._ — I’m not sad about it. I don’t know if I’m disappointed, scared, or what. I… don’t know.

 

It was a strange feeling to explain, and she didn’t know exactly how to put it into words.   
A small sad chuckle left her.

 

—It’s dumb, isn’t it?

 

At that, the Prince pulled away from the hug to see her face, his arms still holding her close. He had a concerned, yet serious expression.

 

—What, exactly, is dumb about that? — _he asked, maybe a bit stern._

—What…? — _Kiran repeated, looking away to organize her thoughts_.— This is a burden, killing people. And a heavy one at that. Yet here I was, all this time, letting all of you carry it for me while I kept my hands clean and my conscience safe. You’re right, it’s not dumb; it’s unfair.

—No, it’s not unfair either. — _he separated more, his hands coming to hold her shoulders. Kiran turned to meet his gaze_.— We are the warriors, Kiran, and you our tactician. You guide us, we do the fighting. There was never a reason to put you out there in the front lines, let alone have you kill anyone, regardless if you’d done it before or not. — _his gaze softened_.— There shouldn’t have been a reason for you to do that, I’m sorry.

 

Kiran sighed, slowly peeling his hands from her shoulders and holding them loosely, lowering her head to look at them.

 

—There’s a famous quote in my world, Prince. — _she began, voice soft and melancholic._ — “If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.” — _she paused_.— Back in my world, maybe, I could’ve expected to live my life without ever shedding someone else’s blood. But here? In this war? — _her gaze rose to his eyes, Alfonse looking up from their hands to return it._ — If push comes to shove, you know I will kick if it means keeping everyone safe. So don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.

 

Alfonse stared back into her eyes for a moment before resting his forehead on her shoulder.

 

—I just wish it could’ve been different. — _he sighed._

—… Me too. — _Kiran mumbled, one hand leaving his’ and reaching to brush his hair_.— But, you know? If there comes another situation where there’s an enemy ready to kill you, and I can do something to prevent it... I wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

 

He let out a short shaky breath and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.   
Kiran returned the hug immediately.

 

—I feel a bit better now. — _she reassured him, voice muffled by his clothes_.— Thank you for listening.

 

The Prince pressed her closer.

 

—Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the scene like I indicated in the beginning notes, here's what went down:  
> Mist tried to pull the arrow out but wasn't strong enough to do it and didn't know the trick of arrowheads. Marc intervened and got it out, all the while Kiran was screaming from pain on the side.  
> If you skipped from "Ready?" to "Kiran screamed", then know that the "Kiran screamed" is her reaction to Marc getting the arrow out, so there's not much you missed.  
> Also, Kiran held for dear life to Alfonse's arm, which was the closest thing she had, so there's also that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm taking some artistic liberties with how Marc pulled the arrow out, for those who did read it. While it is true you don't just yank the arrow out like Mist tried to do, since that might probably cause the stick to separate from the arrowhead and leave it stuck inside the body, which is worse; I'm also 70% sure you don't exactly do what Marc did, haven't tested it. Supposedly, someone has to open the wound even more so the arrowhead has room to come out, but I mean  
> Like they have the time or equipment ot do that so just roll with it lol  
> If anyone's wondering how come Marc knew how to do it: his timeline is a fucking disaster, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone learned how to deal with the atrocities of war in no time.
> 
> Alfonse doesn't like seeing Kiran suffer, so there's that.  
> He also has no idea what to make of Kiran basically telling him she'll kill for him again if it comes down to that lol  
> In this chapter, children, we can see an oblivious nerd finally realizing he's fallen hard for his tactician  
> Which seems to be a common thing in Fire Emblem lmao  
> If you're curious as to when exactly, refer back to his shaky breath at almost the very end.


	56. To Múspell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company leave the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of those chapers that don't fit into the previous nor the next, though this isn't exactly a transition one...?  
> Whatever
> 
> There are no spoilers here, so enjoy~

Kiran managed to sleep a bit, somehow.

According to her phone, it was eight in the morning when she woke up to several of the team already sitting around the newly-lit campfire.   
Anna was still unconscious.

 

—How is she? — _Kiran asked the clerics, who were checking on the Commander to make sure her condition was stable._

—Aside from unconscious, she’s fine. — _Mist sighed._ — Why isn’t she waking up, though…?

—She must’ve gotten hit really hard. — _Sakura pondered._ — My brother was once knocked out for three days after impacting against a tree.

 

The Summoner walked out of the cave after some minutes, wanting to get some fresh air.   
She was surprised to find Fjorm standing by the entrance, looking at the sky.

The clouds had cleared out, and the air around them was humid due to the rain some hours ago. There was fog almost everywhere, and Kiran truly felt like it was the aftermath of a storm.

She came to stand next to the Nfilese Princess.

 

A couple of minutes went by in silence.

 

—King Surtr should be in his way back to Múspell Castle by now. — _Fjorm suddenly said, her gaze still locked on the gray skies._

—You think he’ll retreat? — _Kiran decided to follow the conversation and not question why she was bringing that up._

—For all he cares, he failed to stop us. — _Fjorm nodded, head lowering slightly to look at the fog in front_.— Which is the reason why he left the front lines in the first place. Now he must be assembling more men or waiting for us to go get him. — _a short pause_.— Either way, I think it’s likely he’ll be at the castle.

—Yeah… that sounds fairly plausible. — _the Summoner rested her hands on her hips, thinking. It seemed as if Fjorm wanted to focus on the situation at hand instead of weeping and aching over her sister, and Kiran could sort of understand that_.— And with the Rite of Frost, we probably stand a decent chance against him in a more… thought out assault. — _her gaze landed on the Princess._ — How much do you think it’ll take us to reach the castle?

—About… little more than two weeks. — _Fjorm pondered, now looking at the ground_.— The current terrain of the Barren Lands is more traversible than Nifl’s, and I doubt they bothered to set camps and guard the area. — _she looked at Kiran._ — The problems will come once we reach Garmr’s Mountains, the dividing line between Múspell and the Barren Lands.

—I assume you don’t mean purely because of the terrain. — _Kiran noted._

—Not really, no. The terrain is not an issue, since there exists a wide pass to the east that crosses the mountains. — _the Princess explained_.— The problem is, there’s a fortress in said pass. I’m sure Múspell has a decent amount of men stationed there in case someone tries to sneak in.

—And we can’t take another route? — _Kiran asked. It made sense. If you have an easy access, you should guard it._

—The terrain is too treacherous, we risk more attempting to climb the mountains than storming the fortress. — _the Niflese shook her head no._

—Suppose be break through. — _the Summoner added_.— How far is Múspell Castle from there?

—Fairly close, at most a full day’s march. — _Fjorm returned her gaze to the skies_.— The Castle isn’t in the capital, at least not in the middle of it, so we should be able to- what’s that?

—What’s what? — _a bit alarmed, Kiran looked up to the sky as well._

—That white bird, it’s coming right at us. — _the Princess pointed to the clouds, confused._

 

There was, indeed, a white bird flying towards them at full speed.

As it approached, Kiran made out the features of an owl.   
Was that…?

 

—Feh?! — _the Summoner was confused._

 

Fjorm gave her an even more confused look as the owl landed on Kiran’s outstretched hand, cooing happily and jumping through the length of her arm to perch herself on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek.

 

—Do you… know this owl? — _the Niflese Princess questioned._

—She’s Feh, one of the messenger birds of the castle. — _Kiran cocked her head to the side to avoid feathers getting into her eyes from all the nuzzling. One of her hands reached for the claws on her shoulder and felt a piece of paper_.— But I thought we didn’t send messengers over to Duraþrór…

—That was due to Nifl’s cold climate, right? — _Fjorm was still rather confused_.— We are now in the Barren Lands, it’s not as freezing.

—Yeah, but how did the guards at the castle know we’d be here…? — _Kiran pondered, mostly to herself._

 

The ladies exchanged looks for a moment before heading inside the cave with the owl still perched on Kiran’s shoulder.   
Apparently, she’d missed her.

 

—Prince, Princess. — _the Summoner called out, catching the attention of all the Heroes around the campfire._

—Ah, Kiran- — _Alfonse turned to look at her with a small smile, before noticing the owl and turning serious, standing up immediately_.— Where from?

 

The siblings approached quickly, confused and a bit worried.

 

—It’s Feh, I guess she came from the castle. — _Kiran stated, cocking her head again when a feather brushed her lips._

—Golden ring, Niði. — _Alfonse confirmed as he untied the paper from Feh’s claws._

—But… why would they send Feh? — _Sharena seemed concerned._

—What do you mean? — _Kiran asked, petting the owl once the Prince had retrieved the message._

—Well, Feh is not supposed to leave the castle unless it’s an emergency. — _Sharena noted._

—Calm down, Sharena, think about the situation. — _Alfonse looked at her, collected, then turned to the other two to explain_.— Feh comes from a special breed of owls from Jötun capable of sensing the energy of Breidablik and tracking it down. They must have sent her because it was an important enough message and they didn’t know where we were.

—Oh… right, I forgot. — _Sharena looked apologetically to the ground_.— Let’s hope it’s nothing too serious.

 

Her brother hummed a noncommittal sound and unfolded the paper, reading it. There was silence for a moment as the three ladies stared at him in expectation, before he folded the sheet again, expression unchanged.   
Or mostly. Kiran did notice hints of confusion in his eyes.

 

—So? — _Sharena pressured._

—It’s a report from Father. — _the Prince stated, serious_.— King Surtr has retreated, and Princess Veronica is nowhere to be found. The front lines are being held by two other generals, and it seems as though we’re doing decently enough. 

—The guards at the castle must have passed this along after receiving it. — _Sharena pondered._

—Probably. — _her brother sighed._

—So he has retreated, after all. — _Fjorm mused._

—You were right, he must be waiting at the castle. — _Kiran nodded_.— We should depart as soon as Commander Anna regains consciousness.

—Care to fill us in on the details? — _Alfonse crossed his arms, waiting._

 

Fjorm explained what she’d previously told Kiran up to the point where Feh arrived.

 

—Are you sure we won’t encounter Múspellian soldiers on the way to Garmr’s Mountains? — _Sharena inquired, troubled. Kiran sympathized, she also didn’t want to have to face anyone else from that army._

—I’m not sure, but I highly doubt we’ll find anyone-

 

The Princess was interrupted by the gasps of Sakura and Mist.

 

—Commander! — _they exclaimed in unison._

—Ahh… don’t shout, my head hu- — _came Anna’s voice, ragged and barely above a whisper._

—Commander Anna!!

 

The redhead was interrupted by Sharena as she dashed past the other three, kneeled next to the healers, and nearly threw herself on Anna to hug her.   
Kiran and Alfonse ran after Sharena, and Fjorm followed suit.

 

—Gods above, Princess, I can’t breathe…! — _Anna gasped for air._

—Commander…! — _Sharena began sobbing_.— You’re alright! You really are…!

 

Most of the Heroes by the campfire got up, relieved, and made their way to where the Commander was still laying. Sharena sobbed into her shirt, and the redhead was bewildered. She searched for Alfonse and Kiran with her eyes, mouthing a “What...?” in confusion, and the other two only managed to look down to the side, helpless.

 

Catching hint that something bad had happened while she was knocked out, Anna let out a soft sigh and patted Sharena’s head, trying to comfort her.

 

—I’m fine, Princess, don’t worry.

—I was scared...! — _Sharena sniffled, barely audible, and only Anna and those at the front of the group managed to hear it._ — I watched you get launched back and then you didn’t return to the front with us and you wouldn’t wake up and-!

—I’m sorry I made you worry… — _Anna whispered back tenderly, looking up at the rest with a more somber expression_.— What happened, exactly?

 

The entire group exchanged glances, and Alfonse took a step forward after a moment.   
Kiran sighed internally in selfish relief. She’d been about to do so before him, but only because nobody else seemed to want to deliver the bad news.   
Which she didn’t want either.

 

—We fled the sanctuary to the northeast, crossed a frozen bay, and took refuge in this cave. — _he reported_.— King Surtr retreated, probably returned to Múspell Castle, along with the survivors of his group. — _there was a pause_.— Most of us had minor bruises, Kiran was shot in the arm, you were unconscious, and- — _he breathed in, closing his eyes_.— We couldn’t... — _a sigh_.— We lost… Princess Gunnthrá.

 

Anna’s eyes widened, and the hand petting Sharena’s hair froze in place. Petrified, she glanced over to the healers, scanning the team behind and the three at the front.   
None meet her eyes.

 

—Princess Fj-

—No, — _Fjorm rose a hand in a stop sign, cutting off whatever Anna had been about to say. Judging by the way the redhead had taken in a sharp breath and looked ashamed before speaking, it was probable she had been about to apologise_.— don’t. Please, just… — _she covered half her face with her hand_.— I don’t blame any of you, truly, I don’t. King Surtr is the only responsible. So let’s… l-let’s focus on bringing him down. I don’t want anyone else to die.

 

Fjorm’s statement was followed by a minute of silent agreement before Alfonse continued with his report.

 

—Also, a message from the castle arrived, they sent Feh. — _he added_.— The front lines say King Surtr and Princess Veronica are no longer there, and they are managing for the time being.

—It’s around eight thirty in the morning, we depart for Múspell as soon as you can walk. — _Kiran concluded._

—Then get your bags, I’m in great condition. — _Anna ordered, and the team at the back scattered for the tents._

 

Kiran left the scene to pack her own bags, glancing over her shoulder for a second to verify that, yes, the Commander was comforting Sharena to calm her down. She made sure all her stuff was organized and she wasn’t forgetting anything before helping the rest undo the tents.

 

The Order left the cave and turned north, following Fjorm’s directions. According to her, there were several records of the Great War of routes on how to get from Múspell to Nifl and vice-versa without getting lost in the tropical area that was the Barren Lands. Town ruins and landmarks were cited as a guide for the merchants that would have to traverse it in order to keep economy moving after the war.

 

—All of us siblings studied it, but my brother was always more adept at navigation. — _Fjorm commented_.— He taught me a few tricks, so we shouldn’t worry about getting lost.

—Right, our kingdoms haven’t known of each other for a while so forgive me for asking something like this, but… how many siblings do you have, exactly? — _Alfonse inquired, trailing behind Fjorm, Lyn and Kiran through the bushes_.— Aside from… well…

—We were four, now three. — _the Niflese answered, her tone more mellow and down but clearly focused on the task ahead_.— That would be my older brother after Gunnthrá, Hríd; and my little sister, Ylgr.

—Oh wow. — _Kiran realized something._

—What is it? — _Alfonse caught up to her, walking to her side. Anna and Sharena followed suit._

—I just realized, they’re all rivers from the Élivágar. — _she stated, and the three Askrans gave her puzzled looks. Fjorm nearly tripped._

—I’ve heard that word before, how did you…? — _the Niflese looked at her over her shoulder._

—… So you just never made the connection. — _Kiran thought out loud, pausing to explain herself._ — You’ve heard of the tales of… what was it, The Wanderer, right?

—Yes… yes, that title sounds familiar. — _Fjorm seemed to be trying to remember._ — I’ve heard that before as well, but I’m not sure if I’ve heard the tales themselves…

—Well, the thing is- — _the Summoner began, choosing her words and picking a less enthusiastic tone._ — Your sister and I were talking about Eclat and the “unofficial” first Great Hero that night, before Surtr arrived. She told me there was a person, long before kingdoms had kings, who roamed Duraþrór, carrying knowledge, prosperity, change and fantastic tales of heroes, battles and empires. — _a pause._ — She said this person was later known as The Wanderer, and had some sort of desperation or need to keep the people of Duraþrór from falling into conflict.

—That’s… That sounds like it could be our “unofficial” first Great Hero. — _Sharena was surprised._

—Jötun brought Eclat here centuries later, trying to bring a Hero like those present in the tales The Wanderer told everyone. — _Kiran nodded, turning to look at Fjorm_.— You and your sibling’s names are all taken from those tales. The Élivágar are eleven rivers, five of which are Gunnthrá, Fjorm, Hríd, Ylgr… and Leiptr.

—I do remember hearing something along those lines, but to think that it came from the first Great Hero… — _Fjorm mustered, half in awe and half confused as to why she didn’t, as Kiran had mumbled, make the connection once she told her about her theories on Eclat._

—Wait a moment, then how did The Wanderer get here in the first place? — _Alfonse asked._

—That’s what I’d like to know. — _Kiran sighed._

 

They marched northeast, making their way through the jungle. The first night was spent in the middle of the vegetation, tents raised between intricate bushes and trees. As they continued onwards, the landscape slowly changed.

 

The lush forest they had entered while fleeing from the sanctuary remained, but it was… different. The best way Kiran found to describe it was a jungle growing on the ruins of another forest. There were lianas crawling up burnt tree trunks, moss and flowers sprouting from dead trees that laid across the ground, which was mostly comprised of charcoaled branches and sticks covered by fallen leaves and occasional grass.   
It was a strange scenery, to say the least. The team didn’t even notice the charcoal wood underneath the leaves until they were packing the tents after the first night and discovered the floor cloths were ash black in some spots.

 

By night of the second day, they reached the ruins of a village. 

 

All that was left were the corroded rocks and stones of the walls of the houses, most not reaching even a meter high and the great majority covered entirely with moss and nuthatches.

Unlike the rest of the team, Kiran actually enjoyed the scene a lot. Not because she liked the idea of such destruction, but because it reminded her of the several post-apocalyptic stories she’d read.   
There was just something enchanting about nature taking back what humans had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fjorm has the mindset of "I'll bring justice on the wrongdoers and make sure everything is resolved so I can weep and mourn in peace later"
> 
> Some Anna & Sharena bc we still aren't making justice to that tag lol I'm sorry  
> Also now Feh's with us! Yay!  
> This fic officialy has a mascot y'all lmao
> 
> Also also, I updated the map, for those interested:  
> https://sillyfanboy.tumblr.com/image/178710398567


	57. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company traverse the Barren Lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, obviously, a transition chapter lol
> 
> Light spoilers for... well, FE15, FE7 and FE12

They set camp in the ruins, because the decayed walls of the houses were decent support for the tents and a good refuge from the nightly breeze. Morgan helped set a campfire in the middle, and they bundled up around it covered in blankets.

Kiran sat to the right of Sakura, cuddled close to Mist for warmth and comfort, and to the left of Marc, who was next to Morgan. The Commander and Sharena were bundled up together not far from her, Fjorm, Lyn and Sonya across from the fire, and the Prince sitting next to Lukas and Morgan. The rest were in the spaces between, almost all of them with blankets wrapped around their shoulders.   
There was silence.

 

Mist yawned, and shifted slightly in her position. The way Sharena’s face lit up slightly told Kiran she had an idea.

 

—Hey… — _she began softly_.— Why don’t we… tell stories?

—Princess, remember how that went down last time? — _Matthew chuckled slightly._

—What went down? — _Fjorm seemed interested._

 

That was good.   
The entire way there she’d had this fierce expression of contained rage in her eyes. And while Kiran completely understood the reason why, she did worry a bit. It was good seeing her relax like that, even if a little.

 

—Turns out Kiran here has some trauma-inducing horror stories up her sleeve. — _the spy grinned, and Fjorm gave her an intrigued “really?” face._

—I already told you I went easy on you all. — _Kiran huffed._

—And we thank you. — _Sharena intervened_.— I meant normal stories, you genius. — _she stated, and Matthew chuckled_.— Just… stories, you know? I’m bored, I want to hear something.

—We could each take turns to tell one. — _Anna suggested, and Sharena’s smile widened._

—Exactly! — _the Princess giggled_.— Then I guess it’s only fair I start.

 

Sharena started telling them about how one time she entered the library one evening and-   
They didn’t get to hear anything else, because Alfonse had flinged a tiny piece of wood towards her forehead.

 

—No. — _he deadpanned, serious. Kiran noticed, however, how he was slightly embarrassed. That story had to be about him._

—Alright, alright… — _Sharena sighed, pretending to be solemn before returning to a relaxed expression as she thought of another story._

 

Sharena then told them, one time when they were very very little, they were at the inner garden with their mother. It was on the weeks before the Spring Festivals, and the Queen was letting them see how she made the green and golden magic eggs (which seemed to be some sort of balloons) that would be lined around the city and pop up with flower petals once the celebrations started. The King walked up to them in that moment, but only Sharena and Alfonse noticed him; so when he spoke up their mother was so startled she popped the egg by accident and the sudden rush of air along with the sound made both the siblings and the King let out yelps of surprise.   
  


—Then, Father covered his mouth in absolute embarrassment and stormed off! — _Sharena laughed softly._

 

Part of the group laughed along with her, and the others chuckled. Anna was trying to hold back her laughter out of respect for His Majesty, and Alfonse had an expression of “I feel you, Father, on this familiar torture” in his face as he also attempted to not laugh.

 

—Now it’s your turn, Sonya. — _the Princess grinned._

 

The mage made a pondering noise and looked at the fire for a moment before speaking up. She told them about that one time when Grieth, the pirate she used to work with, was complaining on how she didn’t like sweets when they managed to steal a bunch of pastries and how she was ungrateful and such. So the next day she added five more spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee and watched him spit it all out.   
Lyn was surprised to hear Sonya had worked with pirates, but regained her composure immediately after.

 

Next was Fjorm’s turn. Hers was brief but funny. Apparently, her little sister Ylgr didn’t like the taste of duck, so she and her brother decided to give her a plate of lots of meat and see what she would do when she got to the duck. Ylgr didn’t have any problems chewing down the whole thing, but when she was done the two of them revealed what she’d eaten among the other meats and the poor girl almost puked.   
Kiran couldn’t help but be reminded of Robin’s antics with Frederick and strong game like bear meat.

 

Lyn told them about an evening hunt she went with her father when she was little, what they’d done to find their way through the plains and track down animals to bring food back to the tribe. Also how that one man who acted all tough almost fell off his horse when a butterfly landed on Lyn’s hand and she wanted to show it to him. Apparently the guy was terrified of flying insects, which she hadn’t known up until that point.

 

Matthew basically narrated the beginning of Hector Mode until they meet up with Eliwood, stating he found Hector failing miserably at trying to sneak out of the castle and insisting he left him alone.

 

—Is… that how it began? Hector sneaking out of the castle? — _Lyn asked, baffled._

—It always starts with Lord Hector doing something stupid, milady. — _Matthew chuckled._

 

Virion spent half an hour telling them the epic tale of how he fled from Rosanne with Cherche before Anna cut in telling him to wrap it up so the others could also participate.

Next was Alm, who simply told them a funny story of that one time when the sheeps his grandfather kept behind the house broke down the fence and terrorized the village for an entire evening. Turned out one of the two had forgotten to give them food last day, and they were starving.

 

—Once, all the soldiers under my command deserted at the night of an expedition. — _Lukas calmly revealed, and Alm gaped at him, along with most of those present. Kiran knew of this already because of the DLC, but stayed silent._

—What? — _Alm was shocked_.— Why? How? All of them?

—Well, only Forsyth and Python remained. — _Lukas shrugged, smiling calmly_.— I got into a fight with one of the soldiers, who happened to be a noble, and he convinced the rest to leave the Deliverance at dawn. — _he paused, as if remembering something_.— And then we had to take the outpost with only the three of us.

—You’re joking. — _Alm insisted._

—No, I’m serious. — _the ginger was unfaced, as if what he was telling was something completely normal._ — We didn’t take the outpost in the end, we only managed to save the soldiers there. — _he sighed._ — Sir Fernand nearly killed me when we returned.

—That… I can imagine. — _Alm looked to the flames, as if he was still having a bit of trouble believing it._

—Oh, dear brother, it’s your turn. — _Sharena grinned, and Alfonse sighed, defeated._

 

There was silence for a moment as the Prince pondered what to tell.

 

—One day I was in town, I suppose patrolling though for some reason I was alone; when I saw this… golden tail, scurrying into the crates of one of the streets connecting to the plaza. — _he narrated, casual._ — I followed it into the alley and found a manakete kid, around eight years old, sobbing in a corner. I asked what was going on and he told me he’d come to the capital with his parents but got lost, and not only that but somewhere along the way he also lost his dragonstone and was struggling to not keep changing between human and dragon. — _he paused_.— I carried him so he could hide his tail behind my cape and we searched through the area for his stone. We found it near a tree, around half an hour later, and not long after we also found his parents. Apparently, they came from Gullfaxi for a small vacation at the capital so their son could see it, and they thanked me for several minutes for helping him. — _there was another pause, this time as if he was remembering something_.— Come to think of it, I never told them my name…

—...Why was I not notified of this? — _Anna inquired, confused and stern at the same time._

—I tried to tell you, but you kept sending me off stating you were busy or something. — _Alfonse simply told her, unfazed by her tone._ — By the time you were free, I had already probably forgotten about it.

—Right, quick intermission… — _Kiran spoke up_.— What is Gullfaxi?

—The manakete village at the south of Askr. — _Sharena smiled_.— Their scales are brown and yellow like the sand and they can angle them with the sun to glow like gold, they’re really pretty.

 

Then came Morgan’s turn. He basically told them the cockroach incident of his supports with Lucina, and the group had a good laugh about the ridiculousness of the ordeal.

Marc, meanwhile, told them about that one time when he and Owain got lost in the woods for, like, two days; and when they finally found their way out everyone had just assumed they’d died.

 

—Your turn, Kiran. — _Marc poked her side with his elbow, snapping her out of her thought._

—Uh… Let’s see… — _Kiran went silent for a moment to think of a story_.— So when I was eleven we were playing bask- — _she paused._ — Wait, that doesn’t exist here, does it? 

—What? — _Sharena asked, curious._

—A sport, where you have to bounce the… the… — _Kiran sighed. Balls didn’t exist either. At least not of the kind that bounce like basketballs_.— I can’t think of a story about me where I don’t have to give a million explanations for context…

—Then just tell us a story, it doesn’t have to be about you. — _Sharena quickly intervened._ — A tale! A fairytale, even!

 

Kiran pondered over it before deciding to tell them the story of Disney’s Brave, because why not. She simplified a lot of the aspects and shortened the story a bit so as to not blow an entire hour on it, and everyone seemed to like it.

 

After her, both Sakura and Mist told stories of their brothers doing stupid things, and Anna wrapped it up with various instances of the soldiers in training fooling around like kids when they though she wasn’t present.

 

The night went on with no issues. Since Feh was with them now, she stayed awake most of the night out of the tents and slept a good majority of the day, perched on Kiran’s shoulder. 

 

They traversed the Barren Lands with little to no difficulties. As Fjorm had correctly guessed, Múspell hadn’t bothered setting camps there, so they had a very welcomed peaceful trip full of silence. Though, considering the landscape was a grim reminder of what the Great War had done to them in the past or simply the results of unimpeded violence and devastation, Kiran seemed to be the only one enjoying it as much.   
Not that she could blame them.

 

After nearly two weeks of walking over charcoaled branches covered by a layer of dried leaves, they came face to face with the imposing mountains to the north.

 

—Are those…? — _Anna huffed, wiping sweat from her forehead. The temperatures had risen through the trip, and now most of them had rid themselves of anything but the necessary clothing._

—Garmr’s Mountains. — _Fjorm nodded, somber._

 

It was an astonishing, mind blowing wall of rocks waving by the heatwaves what stood not far from their position behind bushes. Deathly cliffs and peaks, all of them taller than the tallest building Kiran had seen in her life. So tall, in fact, the fog of the heat rising to the sky floated around the highest parts like clouds.

No wonder it was a terrible idea to even attempt crossing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking through a jungle with a backpack on, clothes covering your entire body to avoid mosquito bites, with temperatures above thrity celcius and so much humidity you get more water in with one sniff than what your body gets out sweating in an hour; was quite honestly one of the worst experiences I've had in my life.  
> Not the entire trip through the Barren Lands was like that, but the last few days did get hotter as they were nearing the borders with Múspell.
> 
> The manakete village in Askr was mentioned some chapters ago, around the June Festivals I think, but I never gave it a name proper so there you have it lol


	58. The Fortress of Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company book it through the pass into Múspell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my absence, my shcedule was suddenly changed for a while but now I'm back to normal lol  
> Also, light spoilers ahead for FE4 and FE5

The group headed east along the mountains, remaining inside the lush forest to keep the temperatures moderate with the help of the shadows and to make sure they wouldn’t get spotted by lookouts or sentinels. 

Kiran had ridden herself off of the jackets and long sleeved shirts under her robe, wearing a plain white shirt. Sharena had questioned why she wasn’t taking her robe off, and the answer had been simple.

 

—I’d rather not get bitten by mosquitoes, my body isn’t used to whatever they might get into my system.

 

Both siblings and Anna had looked slightly concerned by that sudden realization.   
Truth be told, Kiran was pretty sure her robe was actually keeping her cool, judging by how her exposed face burned and itched with the scorching heat coming from the mountains ahead. She had to cover her eyes with her hood because they were starting to get dry and hurt. Feh seemed uncomfortable by the temperature, perched on her shoulder, and Kiran could only roll her eyes and sarcastically wonder why.

 

They eventually made their way to the pass into Múspellian territory.

 

—We have two options now. — _Fjorm informed as they rested against a steep mountain, now in the open_.— If I’m not mistaken, we could take the Sea Wall route by the cliffs to the east and emerge in the Red Canyon, though it’s a terribly risky route if we do get spotted. — _she stated._

—I’m sorry, Sea Wall route? — _Kiran inquired_.— What exactly is that?

—It’s a narrow balcony of sorts along the face of the ravine that surrounds the mountains the Fortress of Cinders is located on. — _the Niflese Princess explained_.— It leads to a climbable portion of the canyon that cuts directly towards the main pass between Garmr’s Mountains, past the Fortress.

—Which means we could get in and avoid conflict. — _Alfonse commented._

—Or we could get spotted and fall to our demise. — _Anna pointed out._

—What’s the other option? — _Sharena asked meekly, not liking their odds._

—We take the pass head on. — _Fjorm said, dead serious_.— We can sneak through the mountains east of it and get safely enough up to halfway, but not past the Fortress.

—Either way, we could get attacked from high ground. — _Kiran noted with a huff._

—More or less, yes. — _Fjorm nodded._

—I’d say we spearhead the pass. — _Anna suggested, to which Sharena gasped and Alfonse was slightly worried._

—But then it’s more likely we’ll get spotted! — _the Princess exclaimed, hushed._

—Actually, I was going to suggest the same thing. — _Kiran pondered._

—Are you sure? — _Alfonse asked_.— Sharena is right, our odds of getting spotted there are higher than in the… what was it, Sea Wall?

—Yeah, I know, but I do believe a higher chance of getting attacked and being able to fight back and defend is better than a medium chance of certain death. — _Kiran stated._

 

Anna nodded to that, having reached the same conclusion, and the siblings exchanged glances of worry with Fjorm.

 

—If there are no objections, then please, Princess, — _the Commander pressed_.— guide us.

 

They started walking over to the pass, and Kiran indicated Feh to fly up to one of the mountains and wait up there.

 

Walking up the mountain, for as small as it was in comparison to the rest, was a hard task. The ground below them was bright and wavy because of the heat, and they weren’t outright melting just because they had the luck of it being a cloudy noon.

Almost two hours were spent traversing the lower parts of the mountains before they emerged into the middle of the pass, the Fortress of Cinders standing tall on the face of a cliff not far from their location.

 

As silently as possible, they walked by the bottom of the pass with most of their attention focused on the fortress, waiting for any movement to be seen. It reminded Kiran of the incident at Snjáhof with General Laegjarn, and she didn’t like it.

 

At some point, they heard Lyn gasp.   
Kiran also saw it, a figure retreating quickly into the shadows of the balconies overlooking the pass.

 

—Run! — _Anna whisper-yelled, darting off forward._

 

The group ran as fast as they could, which wasn’t much what with the heat and how heavy everything felt on them. Kiran moved to the right of the clerics, shielding them from whatever might come out of the stronghold to the left, and ran after the redhead and the three royals ahead.

It wasn’t long before they were able to see flashes of light emerging from the shadows of the Fortress.

 

—Everyone ranged, get ready! — _Kiran called out_.— Sonya, cover us!

 

A barrage of thunder and fireballs rained on them from the stronghold, illuminating though partially the squads of mages standing on the balconies with their tomes open on one hand and the other stretched down towards them. 

 

Fjorm and Sharena moved as they ran to flank the group from the left, ready to bat away fireballs with their lances. Sonya sliced through fire and thunder with windblades, and both archers plus Matthew readied their weapons to shoot down the mages.

As they advanced hastily, Kiran noticed one of the mages was dressed differently. Thunder flashed from their hand, and it allowed her to see the bright lavender mane of hair pulled up in a side ponytail.

Oh, fuck-

 

—Lady Ishtar?! — _Kiran exclaimed._

—Up ahead, they’re going to cut us off! — _Anna pointed out with a huff._

 

Indeed they were. Around twenty foot soldiers were running down the mountain to block their path, most dressed in those strange tunics Kiran had come to recognize as manakete wear, accompanied by some swordsmen and axe wielders.

 

—Don’t stop running, we’re going to break through! —Kiran intervened.— Let’s make a spear formation; Commander, Alm, Prince, switch to the front! Lukas, right behind them! Morgan, Marc, Matthew, cover the front! The rest of you continue with what you’re doing!

 

There was a general and determined “Yes!” from the group as they dashed through the pass towards the formation of Múspellian soldiers. Kiran turned to look at the balconies and unhooked Breidablik, thinking.   
Could she reach?

 

“ _ Send her back to Julius, back to Julius, back to Julius _ -”

 

The Liberation army would take care of her. For as much as Kiran wished her story turned out differently, there were children who needed saving from the Loptians back in Jugdral.   
Ishtar had to return, it was not in the Order’s affairs to defeat her.

So Kiran pulled the trigger and watched the thunder mage disappear in a beam of light.

 

—Eh-? Lene?! — _Kiran heard Sakura exclaim, surprised, and turned her attention to the front._

 

Among the swordsmen was, indeed, Lene herself. Not the Lene from the castle, but another one. One they had to defeat, since there would be nobody to fight her back in her world to break the contract.

 

—That’s not our Lene, be careful! — _the Summoner warned._

 

The manaketes at the front transformed and advanced along with the foot soldiers. Alm took the lead, followed closely by Alfonse and Sharena, the dragons recoiling by the energy the Valentian Falchion emitted. The front of the formation dodged and slashed their way through, not stopping for a second to fully finish the enemy in an effort to push forward. Marc, Morgan, Lukas and Matthew realized this and started taking out the weakened foes the front left in their step, allowing the rest of the group to run after safely.

 

—Stop them, you fools! Do you want your heads chopped off?! — _was heard from the other side of the battle._

 

As dragons fell to the front, they were able to spot a man in the middle of the other axe wielders, who seemed to be the one in charge of the Fortress of Cinders, judging by his lack of uniform and different armor.

 

—That’s Helbindi, one of Surtr’s generals. — _Fjorm informed hurriedly, countering a thunder with a beam of icey light from her lance._

—Ah- Watch out! — _Lukas exclaimed sharply, a tone of voice almost neutral though Kiran knew better._

 

Startled, she returned her attention to the front to find Lene leaping past the ginger with her sword ready to attack the middle of the formation. The Summoner pulled Sakura and Mist behind her, her brain racing with options as the dancer flew through the air towards them.   
What now? Should she dodge? Should she throw herself to the ground to cover the girls? Should she jum-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a purple sphere appearing next to Lene and imploding, catapulting the dancer to the right and against the rocks by the expansion waves. With Lene out of the way, Kiran caught a glimpse of Marc retrieving his hand from facing her to focus on taking down the manaketes at the front.

 

Snapping out of her sudden surprise, the Summoner searched the dancer with her eyes, finding her attempting to stand up after hitting the rocks to the side. She shot her with Breidablik and returned her attention to the front, ducking for a moment to dodge a thunder coming from the balconies of the stronghold.

 

They continued running forward as the Múspellian soldiers attempted to block them and follow after their retreat. The one Fjorm had called Helbindi tried to stop Lukas and create a break in the formation to let the rest of his men enter, but he was interrupted by Morgan’s fire rising from the already scorching ground as a wall of flames.

 

—Of all the rotten- Round up, you fools! — _they heard him yell, backing to the side as they dashed away_.— Get the wyverns! Get the brat!

 

With alarms popping up in her brain, Kiran ran after the siblings with the Order through the rest of the pass, not stopping even as her legs burned from the exhaustion and the heat being emitted from the ground below.

They managed to break through the enemy formation and leave the Fortress of Cinders behind. However, if her hunch was right, then that Helbindi guy was rounding up the survivors to chase after them on wyvernback.   
They had to hide.

 

—They’re going to follow us! — _Kiran noted, running after Anna and the others._

—You heard that too, right?! — _the Commander looked at her over her shoulder for a second_.— What now, Princess?!

—I- I don’t know! — _Fjorm exclaimed, trying to remain calmed, running at the front_.— If we cross the main pass into Múspell we might find caves along the internal walls of Garmr’s Mountains, but I’m not sure! I’ve never been here, the information we have is very specific on few things!

—If they follow us on wyverns then our best bet is anything we can hide underneath! — _Kiran stated._

 

The Order continued running for nearly ten minutes. Feh rejoined them when they reached what was probably the Red Canyon, a fault cutting at least an Empire State deep into the ground with raging waves at the bottom, and took a turn to the northwest there into a deserted mountain face full of dry trees and boulders scattered around what was visible.    
In the distance, waving like smoke with the heat, they could distinguish the silhouette of an imposing castle.

 

—Is that-?! — _Sharena started, cutting herself halfway to swallow._

—Mótsognir, Múspell’s castletown! — _Fjorm nodded._

 

At some point in the late afternoon, they reached a rock formation of several boulders the size of a seven-story building leaning into each other, and took refuge in the small strange cavern formed underneath.

Inside, they awaited in silence and without moving an inch for some five minutes, until they heard wings flapping in the distance and saw a hoard of wyverns flying towards the menacing figure of the castle.   
They had managed to lose their chasers.

 

—Right… — _Anna huffed, tired_.— So, what that means is…

—We’ve entered Múspellian territory. — _Alfonse finished her sentence solemnly, turning to Fjorm leaning on the opposite wall of the formation_.— How long to castletown from here?

—A day, I believe. — _the Niflese sighed, watching the sun set over the dry trees_.— Supposedly, merchants made in that much.

—Which means we can make it in less. — _the Commander nodded._

 

The team relaxed, deciding to spend the night there to replenish energies and rest.

Guarding shifts were decided and they went to bed early, not bothering to lift up tents since there wasn’t much room for all that to begin with.

 

At midnight, Kiran was by the entrance of the rock formation with the owl perched yet again on her shoulder, waiting for her shift to end and keeping an eye out on their surroundings. Surprisingly enough, the night was very cold. One could only suppose it was due to being so up north, if the heat was due to terrain and maybe volcanic activity.

 

She sighed, feeling as if the day had gone by in a flurry of events and just now she was getting some room to breathe.   
Of course, that didn’t last long, since she began hearing cautious steps.

 

Slightly alarmed (it could very well be just an animal), she walked back into the cavern-thing and shuffled awake the two closest people, who happened to be Lyn and Fjorm.

With silent hand signs to inform them on what might be happening, they sneaked their way to the entrance and peeked over the walls to see who, or what, was approaching.

 

They only saw a little girl, dressed in a white cape and a long white scarf around her neck, walking around cautiously as if searching for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 is a mess, and the more I advance with this fic the more I realize it /sobs  
> I have plans for Ylgr, don't worry
> 
> Anyway, it's nice to be back


	59. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company are found by Ylgr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some angst, my dudes  
> There are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy~

—Ylgr! — _Fjorm suddenly exclaimed, leaving the rock formation and running to the little girl._

 

It took Kiran a second to remember that was the name of Fjorm’s younger sister. As the girl was startled for an instant and turned to look at the other, her neutral expression quickly melted into a bright smile of relief and the Summoner noticed the similarities.   
So that was the youngest princess, huh. How did she even get there? There were no weapons on her.

 

—Oh, Ylgr, how….? — _Fjorm began, hugging the girl tight._

—Fjorm, it really is you! — _Ylgr hugged back, clearly happy to see her sister._

—I- Yes, I’m so glad you’re safe! — _Fjorm nuzzled the silverish locks of the girl, letting her giggle in relief at the affection._

 

Footsteps behind Kiran and Lyn made them turn around to see who was leaving the rock formation.

 

—What is going on…? — _Sharena rubbed her eyes free of laziness, her brother close behind._

—It seems we found… or rather, Princess Fjorm’s sister found us. — _Lyn informed, returning her attention to the sisters, amused._

—Princess Fjorm’s… what…? — _Sharena gave Kiran a puzzled look, and the Summoner supposed she was still too sleepy to be making connections like that._

—Must be her younger sister, she mentioned having one. — _Alfonse explained for her, and Sharena let out a hum of comprehension_.— But, how did she get here?

—That’s what I’d like to know. — _Kiran shrugged._

 

They waited for a bit for the nuzzling and the reunion to end and stood by the entrance as the newly-reunited sisters approached.    
Feh scooted closer to Kiran’s face, wary of the new person there.

 

—This is my youngest sister, Ylgr. — _Fjorm smiled softly, still emotional, and turned to the girl._ — Ylgr, these are the Hero, Lyndis, the royal siblings of Askr, Alfonse and Sharena; and the Great Hero, Kiran.

—Pleasure to meet you. — _Ylgr smiled brightly, and the other four returned the gesture._

—The pleasure is all ours. — _Sharena giggled._

—Fjorm, Fjorm, have you heard anything from the other two? — _the little girl asked, expression turning less bright and more concerned, looking up at the older one_.— Ever since they captured me, the guards haven’t mentioned anything! Almost as if nothing bad was going on in Múspell. I feared-

—We weren’t able to launch an invasion, Ylgr. — _Fjorm looked down_.— I have no idea what became of Hríd, I fled to Askr to seek help and… Gunnthrá took refuge in Snjárhof.

—In Snjárhof? — _Ylgr repeated, confused, and then seemed to brighten up a bit._ — So are we going to get her now?

 

Fjorm took in a sharp breath as she looked down at her sister, her hands turning into fists at her sides.

 

—...Fjorm? — _Ylgr pressed after a moment of silence, voice shaking slightly with worry._

 

The oldest Niflese Princess broke down at that.

She fell to her knees as her hands caught onto Ylgr’s scarf, face downcast in a contorted expression of grief, sorrow and guilt.

 

—I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! — _she cried out, hushed, stuck on her throat_.— Oh, Ylgr, I’m sorry...!

—A-A-About what…? — _Ylgr asked, her tone mellow._

 

Kiran couldn’t see her face from her angle, but the refusal to believe was audible. It tugged at her heartstrings and made her wish, just once more, that this had all turned out differently.   
The other three present were either looking away or covering their mouths, trying not to give in to cry as well.

 

—Gunnthrá, she…. she…! — _Frjom sobbed, her whimperings not calming down and her hands gripping he white scarf._ — We won’t be able to see her again, Ylgr, I’m so sorry…! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-

—No! — _Ylgr exclaimed, batting Fjorm’s hands off of her and leaning back. Her sister gasped brokenly._ — No, that can’t be true!

—Y-Ylgr... I-

—We’re going to see her now, right? — _the little girl asked, raising her voice slightly. The slight undertone of denial in her voice wasn’t helping the whole situation._ — We’re going back to Nifl to her, and brother is going to go back to Nifl too, and we will all be together again!

 

Fjorm couldn’t do anything but to sink her head lower in shame and continue crying, shaking it ever so lightly in a “no” motion, her arms coming to hug herself.

 

—Tell me it’s going to be like that! — _Ylgr demanded, her voice cracking with the last line_.— Tell me it’s not true that she…. that she…!

 

Kiran decided to step in as Fjorm cried louder and more pained by her sister’s strong denial. Sharena rushed to the Niflese’s side at the sight of Kiran stepping forward and offered her a shoulder to cry on.

 

—Fjorm! — _Ylgr cried, angry with the world and with her sister who wasn’t answering her._

—Princess, please. — _Kiran stretched an arm between the Niflese Princesses, facing the youngest._ — I know how you must be feeling, but please understand your sister is in as much pain as you are.

—What do you know?! — _Ylgr attempted to go past her arm, but Kiran stopped her._

—My parents, Princess, they died two years ago away from me, and I wasn’t able to do anything to prevent it. — _the Summoner replied, keeping her voice from going angry. She understood the denial and anger of the little girl, but she wasn’t going to let her take it out on her probably-more-hurt sister._

 

At that revelation, Ylgr froze in place. Her expression went blank, her eyes focusing on the space between her and Fjorm, and her mouth hung slightly open. It was almost as if something beyond her had stopped working upon knowing that.

Fjorm’s cries had come to an abrupt halt as well, and Sharena had turned to look at Kiran with a shocked face. The only one unfaced by the statement was Alfonse, who placed a grounding hand on her shoulder to remind her to stay collected.   
Kiran appreciated it more than he’d probably ever know.

 

—Kiran… — _Sharena muttered softly, still surprised. A voice breaking the silence seemed to snap Ylgr back to reality, and she looked up to the Summoner in a shaky, almost guilty expression._

—I-I-I’m sorry, I… didn’t know-

—I’m not blaming you for anything, Princess. — _Kiran interrupted her, tone a thousand times softer_.— I know how angry you must be feeling at the world for this. All I’m asking of you is to not take it out on Princess Fjorm, since she’s feeling as bad as you are.

 

Ylgr pressed her lips in a thin line and turned her gaze to Fjorm, who also had just returned back to reality from Kiran’s revelation (though less drastic) and offered her a sad look.   
Sharena stepped back as the sisters darted to each other’s arms.

 

The Askran Princess walked over to Kiran and looked up to her in a mix of sadness and guilt. Why? The Summoner had no idea. So she simply resigned herself to patting the blonde’s head softly and giving her a calm smile.   
She seemed to relax at that.

 

The night went by with no problems, and when morning came around they explained the events of yesterday to Anna and the rest of the Heroes. 

The Commander seemed relieved to have found another Niflese royal in good condition, almost as if she felt partially responsible for keeping them safe. Considering her job was basically looking after the Askran siblings, Kiran could sort of understand why she felt that way.

 

—Princess Ylgr, speaking as the commander here... It doesn't seem you're ready for battle. Perhaps- 

—No way! — _Ylgr intervened in a pout_.— Now that I've found you, there's no way you're getting rid of me! I can heal your wounds if anything happens.

—But it’s very dangerous… — _Anna attempted to protest._

—Where else could she go? You’re not going to send her on her own back to Nifl, right? — _Alfonse inquired._

—Well…

—If she’s coming with us as healing support, I’ll make sure to watch over her. — _Kiran calmed the redhead down, Feh sleeping on her shoulder._

 

The Commander gave in with a sigh.

 

—Let’s plan our next move. — _she eventually said._ — We cannot run up to the front gates of the castle and wait for them to lower them so we can face Surtr.

—We must find an alternative way to get in. — _Alfonse nodded._

—I heard from the soldiers at the Fortress of Cinders something about the castle being built over a volcano to extract the energy from its flames. — _Ylgr commented_.— Is there even an alternative way in?

—If it’s surrounded by a forest or something, we should be able to sneak up to it. — _Kiran pondered, then turned to look at the little girl_.— Princess, do you have any clue where they wished to take you?

—They said the castle, but never really specified. — _Ylgr shrugged._

—How did you even escape, by the way? — _Fjorm suddenly asked, voice soft and still slightly down from yesterday’s display._

—I sneaked out when they started getting on their wyverns. — _the little girl announced proudly, and her sister chuckled slightly._

 

Kiran was confused by a second. 

So she escaped the Fortress of Cinders when the soldiers began mounting the wyverns to give chase after the Order? But then… how did they not see her running through the pass? Were they that distracted? No, maybe she waited for them to be out of the way.   
But if that was the case, how did she even catch up to them?

 

Shaking the confusion off of her head, Kiran remembered they had stayed in and slept. Of course, that probably gave Ylgr enough time to reach them. Why was she even getting all worked up over this, sheesh.

 

—So, what do we do? — _Sharena asked_.— Do we even know if there’s a way in other than the front gate?

—Like I said, we could sneak around if there’s a forest nearby. — _Kiran noted._

—There must be another way in. — _Alfonse insisted, serious_.— A castle is never built with only one entrance, that would be stupid.

—That is true, a secret pathway in must exist. — _Anna nodded._

—Right, but how are we supposed to find this secret path-

 

The Summoner was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud explosion not too far from their position.

 

—What-

—Did they find us?! — _Sharena exclaimed hushedly, reaching for Fensalir. Feh was woken up by the noise._

—No way, we didn’t see anything. — _Fjorm also grasped her lance, tone slightly scared._

—Listen closely, they’re not attacking us. — _Alfonse stayed in his spot, a hand stretched out to keep everyone seated. He looked outside._ — It’s too far not to be deliberate.

—But if it’s not after us, then what are they doing? — _Anna seemed confused. Another explosion sounded in the distance._

—They must be after someone else. — _the Prince was serious._

—In Múspell? Who else could…? — _Fjorm began, but trailed off, as if realizing something._ — Oh, no…

—What? — _the Commander pressed_.— If you know something, it could help to explain.

—But... it can’t be… — _the oldest Niflese Princess swallowed, as if preparing to tell them something important_.— When we were attacked by Surtr and Mother was killed, us siblings had to disperse.

—I was captured immediately after, yes. — _Ylgr nodded, nervous_.— What about it?

—Well, truth is, Hríd and I fled together, even if it was for less than five minutes before we were forced to separate. — _Fjorm continued._ — As we attempted to sneak out of the capital, he told me… he promised me, one day, he’d take down Surtr; even if it meant following him all the way into the depths of the volcano his castle was on.

—You don’t think-

—You know our brother, Ylgr. — _Fjorm interrupted her sister, serious_.— If someone was able to get into Múspell without going down and with so few people it would take this long for them to be noticed, it would be him.

—Regardless of who it is. — _Kiran intervened, not wanting to lose more time_.— You know the saying.

—The enemy of my enemy is my friend. — _Anna nodded, a small determined smile appearing on her face_.— That’s right.

—Let’s go see what is going on. — _Alfonse stood up._

 

The Order picked up their stuff and left the rock formation in a hurry, Feh flying over their heads to help them with reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one major thing I will be changing from the story, and it will be the fact that we fight Surtr twice. Because, lets be honest, it makes no sense and it was probably done to extend Book 2 and make room for Hríd to appear or something.  
> But at this point I higly doubt any of you have a problem with me taking artistic liberties and altering the story a bit lol  
> Also I promise some juicy stuff to make up for "cutting this story short"  
> No, it's not smut, sorry  
> At least not now muahahaha


	60. Hríd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company kick some Múspellian ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lol  
> stuff happened but whatevs

As silently as they could, which wasn’t much of a task with all the explosions from the fight, the Order made their way to the source of the commotion. They sneaked around the dry trees and spiky bushes in the cover of the shadows casted by the strong fires from the skirmish, probably from Múspellian mages. They followed Feh into the arid forest until there was smoke around them.

Crouching behind the foliage, they looked on to a clearing of the arid forest to find a swarm of soldiers surrounding a lone man dressed in Niflese-

 

—Hríd! — _Fjorm gasped in a whisper, a hand shooting to her mouth to silence herself._

—Big Brother! — _Ylgr also whisper-yelled, having taken a tad longer to recognize him from the distance._

—Is that the Prince of Nifl…? — _Alfonse murmured in disbelief, surprised._ — He’s all alone…

—We need to save him before Múspell finishes him off. — _Anna commanded._ — There’s no time to waste! Kiran, orders!

—Uh- — _the Summoner was taken aback by the sudden order to… well, give orders, but looked at the battle regardless._

 

The horde of Múspellian soldiers seemed to be part of a patrolling squad that noticed the Prince and chased him down, judging by the lack of wyverns around. There were three red-scaled manaketes breathing fire down on the lone Niflese, four spearmen surrounding him and four other axe wielding soldiers closing off the circle to keep him in there. On the back lines were three groups of two fire mages and an archer each, adding salt to injury by taunting the man and making every step a risk with the arrows flying to his feet.   
He would go down before long if they didn’t act immediately.

 

—Alright, we’ll make two moves in tandem. — _Kiran stated, turning to face the group._ — First off, Princess Fjorm will raise a wall of ice surrounding the inner part of the battle to keep the ranged soldiers out. Once that is up and in the brief seconds of confusion we’ll get from the Múspellians, Princess Sharena, Matthew and Princess Fjorm will rush the outer side of the ice walls, Virion and Lyn covering them. We need to get rid of the mages and archers as soon as possible.

—Me too? — _Matthew questioned, confused._

—Those knives aren’t just for throwing, now are they? — _Kiran shot back with another question, and the spy grinned somberly._ — As that group rushes out, the rest will charge in. Prince Alfonse, Commander Anna and Lukas will open up a path between the axe soldiers so Alm can go in and take down the dragons. Morgan, Marc and Sonya will cover them. — _there was a small pause_.— Sakura, Mist, Princess Ylgr; you three stay by my side.

—But what about Hríd? — _the little girl asked, worried._

—You know how his pride works, Ylgr. — _Fjorm pointed out, and the younger Princess seemed caught off guard for a split second._

—I’m counting on him getting out of the way of the manaketes and focusing on taking down the axe-wielding soldiers. — _Kiran explained, though the Princess didn’t look less confused, and returned her attention to the front._ — Everyone ready? Let’s move out!

 

At Kiran’s signal, Fjorm jerked her hands and lance upwards, a wall of sparkling diamond-like ice shooting from beneath the dried leaves on the grounds and isolating the melee group from the ranged ones.   
As the Summoner had predicted, there was confusion.

 

Princess Sharena, Princess Fjorm, Matthew, Lyn and Virion rushed out, splitting in half to surround the outer sides of the wall as soon as possible. At the same time, the vanguard group moved in towards the alarmed and shocked soldiers.

Noticing an intervention in the fight, the Niflese Prince jumped out of the circle he had been ironically cornered into and slashed through one of the axe-wielding soldiers with his icey sword. 

Alfonse and Anna charged at two other soldiers with axes, forcing them to step aside as Lukas sauntered in, shoving one of the spearmen to the left. With the narrow path opened, Alm rushed in and slashed at the skin of one of the dragons. Wind blades from Sonya came crashing in to cut the fiery breath of the manaketes short, and Marc enveloped one of the spearmen going after Alm in his purple sphere. As the last axeman fell down by Morgan’s fire, the group focused on keeping the spearmen out of Alm’s back, who slowly but surely chipped away at the defences of the second manakete.

 

Before long, the skirmish was over and the wall of ice sunk back into the earth to reveal the other team standing next to the defeated mages and archers.

 

—Oh, Brother! — _Fjorm rushed to the Niflese Prince’s side, Ylgr following soon after._

 

As the siblings reunited, Kiran walked out of the bushes with the two clerics in tow, approaching the Order to check on their wounds.

 

—Is everyone alright? — _the Summoner asked, receiving various tired nods and smiles._

—I believe so, yes. — _Alfonse sighed, sheathing his sword_.— And you?

—Prince, we were hiding behind bushes, of course we are. — _Kiran pointed out, and for some reason Anna chuckled from the side._

—Of course. — _the Prince seemed slightly embarrassed, looking to the ground, as if he knew the redhead was smirking behind his back. He wasn’t wrong._ — Of course you are.

 

The small conversation faded out as the Niflese siblings approached. Hríd was half a head taller than Alfonse, towering over everyone in the order, eyes a deep turquoise and expression serious and stern.   
He was covered in cuts, sweat and burns, and clearly not leaning on Fjorm for support out of sheer pride. Or maybe stubbornness, who knew.

 

—For coming to my rescue, I thank you. — _he spoke, hoarse and ragged, evident effort put into every syllable._ — I am Hríd, Prince of Nifl. Fjorm has informed me you are… the Order of Heroes, correct?

—Askr’s Order of Heroes, yes. — _Anna nodded_.— I’m Anna, the Commander. These are Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena, members of the Order, — _the redhead motioned to them, and then to Kiran_.— and she’s Kiran, the Great Hero.

—The Great…? — _it took Hríd a moment to process those words, but once he did he turned to Kiran with a surprised expression and got down on one knee, lowering his head as a knight would with his King_.— You have finally arrived…

—Oh- no no no no, please get up, Prince. — _Kiran stuttered, shocked_.— That’s just my title, I’ve yet to win a war to prove it. — _she insisted, and the soft scoff from Alfonse was all she needed to be reminded his opinion on that matter. The pendant sitting on her neck confirmed this idea._

 

Hesitantly, the Niflese Prince got up with some effort and faced them again.

 

—It is an honor to finally meet you, Prince Hríd. — _Alfonse extended his hand in greeting, and the other man took it._

—I should be the one saying that. — _the Niflese replied, serious_.— Once again, I thank you for coming to my aid. However, we should continue this conversation elsewhere.

—Yeah, I was about to say. — _Kiran intervened_.— It won’t be long before castletown realizes this squad of soldiers isn’t coming back. — _she looked down at the corpses for a moment_.— We should get moving.

 

The group made their way out of the clearing and back into the arid forest in silence before Anna spoke up.

 

—Wait a second, we need a plan. — _the redhead stated, halting the march_.— Where are we even going, back to the rock formation?

—Unless we have any other option, then yes. — _Alfonse nodded_.— We still don’t know a way to enter the castle.

—You are going to…? — _Hríd began, but trailed off_.— In that case, we won’t make it today.

—… Please elaborate. — _Alfonse turned to see him._

—Soldiers are swarming the area near the main entrance, the only way in is by taking a detour around the edge of Garmr’s Mountains. — _he explained_.— That would leave us at a nice distance from the abandoned back entrance.

—So there is another way in. — _Sharena sighed, relieved._

—How long will it take us, then? — _Anna asked._

—No more than tomorrow if we hurry it up. We can set camp in one of the caves, I was there before I ran out of food and was subsequently spotted by the soldiers. — _the Niflese Prince stated, and the redhead nodded, serious._

—Lead the way, Prince.

 

They spent the rest of the day walking, making a single stop for Sakura and Mist to heal Hríd’s wounds. The arid forest to their side slowly morphed into spacious woods of pines and dry bushes as the ground turned darker and rougher, indication of them entering volcanic territory. 

 

Once night fell on them, they found a set of caves with the help of the white owl, which Hríd recognized as the ones he’d stayed at before. They entered and set camp inside, preparing dinner with what was left of their rations.    
If they spent more time there, they might be forced to go out and hunt something down to eat.

 

—Brother, how did you know about the back entrance to the castle? — _Fjorm asked over dinner, curious, and Ylgr paid attention._

—Nnn, how to explain it… — _he looked to the side, choosing his words._ — It’s a long story-

—We have time. — _Sharena shifted in her seat, clearly interested in anything to pass the time._

—If you say so... — _the Niflese Prince returned his attention to the group_.— When Nifl fell, I made my way to Múspell in secret, letting everyone believe I had perished. At first none of the soldiers found me, but soon I began to be chased down daily. — _there was a small pause_.— Then, not too long ago, a man not seemingly affiliated with Múspell helped me escape from some soldiers following me. He told me he was searching for someone and tried to convince me to leave and seek refuge in Askr, but I denied. Somehow I managed to talk him into telling me a way into the castle, and he gave me this map. — _he searched for a parchment in his pouch and held it in front, still folded._ — I already made an attempt in, so it’s safe to say this map is legitimate. Sadly, I reached a point where sneaking around stopped being useful, and alone I wouldn’t have been able to go past the security and take Surtr down at the same time.

—Meaning we should be able to storm it with a good plan and enough people. — _Anna commented, and Hríd nodded._

—What did that man look like? — _Kiran asked, curious_.— Did he give you a name?

—I… do not recall his appearance, for he wore a black hooded robe and hid his face behind a mask. — _Hríd pondered for a moment before looking at her again._ — He did give me a name, though I believe it to be an alias of some sort. He told me I could call him “Zacharias”.

 

Everyone but the three Niflese siblings gasped, specially the Askran trio and Kiran.

 

—What is he even doing here?! — _Sharena whisper-yelled, shocked_.

—Looking for someone, apparently. — _Anna commented, recalling Hríd’s explanation._ — But who…?

—Maybe he’s looking for… — _Kiran trailed off._

—No, no way. What would she be doing here? — _Alfonse seemed to catch on to what she meant._

—Regardless, that means something bad is going on between Embla and Múspell. — _the Commander concluded_.— If Zacharias is willing to aid us, even if indirectly, then we should take the opportunity.

 

After deciding on the guarding shifts, the Order and the Niflese siblings called it a day and went to sleep, wanting to get as much rest in since they would need it for the following day.

Kiran didn’t go to her tent, however, because she had been assigned the first guard shift.

 

So she stood by the entrance of the cave, making sure no soldiers were roaming the area in search of them. Feh was perched on her shoulder, keeping an eye on the starry skies above them.

At some point, the owl reacted to something, though turned her attention to the inside of the cave. Shortly after, Kiran began hearing soft footsteps approaching her.

 

—Here you are. — _Alfonse’s voice surprised her a little. He sounded tired, yet very soft at the same time._

—Something happened? — _the Summoner asked, confused, following him with her eyes until he stood next to her._

—I have a question, but… — _he trailed off, looking to the side_.— I do realize this is going to come across as weird.

 

Kiran stayed silent, waiting for him to ask. She had no idea what could he possibly want to know from her that would have him search for her when nobody was around.

 

—How…? — _he began, still not looking at her_.— How do people ask for marriage in your world?

 

Oh.   
So that’s why.   
There was no way he could ever ask something like that and not have Anna and Sharena torture him for eternity.

Though that still didn’t explain why he was asking such a thing.

 

—… — _Kiran blinked to recover from her momentary state of utter confusion_.— Well… most of the time they get down on one knee and… offer an engagement ring to the other person? Um… — _she tried to swallow the nerves and confusion_.— Prince, why are you asking this?

—So it’s the same as here… — _he muttered to himself, apparently even more troubled than before. Just what was going on? His eyes finally met hers._ — Weren’t you surprised, then?

 

Kiran went silent yet again.   
Was it even possible to reach that level of confusion within the same minute?

 

—Surprised by what? — _she managed to articulate._

—When Prince Hríd found out you were the Great Hero. — _he stated, as if it was sort of obvious._ — He got down on one knee all of a sudden.

—Prince, people get down on one knee for more reasons than a marriage proposal. — _Kiran deadpanned._

—Yes, but… didn’t it cross your mind? — _Alfonse insisted._

—Alright, first of all; no it did not. — _Kiran stated, not really knowing where this conversation was supposed to be going._ — Second of all, why would a prince, a royal, want to marry me? 

 

Alfonse gave her, then and there, the blankest expression Kiran had ever seen on his face. It slowly morphed into one of “are you serious?”.

 

—You’re the Great Hero. — _he spoke, as if that was enough of an answer._

—Prince, do people here marry out of love? — _Kiran asked, suddenly feeling like she was understanding this whole ordeal._

—Yes? — _he raised a brow, puzzled by that questions_.— Most of the time, yes.

—Then wh- — _Kiran stuttered, all sense of following the conversation shattered_.— Why would you marry someone for the sole fact of them being the Great Hero?

 

The Prince gave her another confused expression before seemingly realizing something.

 

—Oh, no- No, that’s not- — _he tripped over his words._ — Right, you weren’t following.

—To be honest, not at all. — _Kiran shook her head no, glad they arrived at the same page._

—I see… — _he looked to the side, organizing his thoughts_.— I suppose it slipped your mind, then, that the previous Great Hero married into the Niflese royal line. — _he paused for a second._ — And to the second royal child, no less.

 

Kiran’s mind drew a blank.   
Oh.   
_ OH. _

So that was what he was trying to imply. Of course. The parallels were too uncanny. Eclat married Rosannah, the second Niflese Princess of that time. And there they were that morning, Hríd, the second Niflese Prince of nowadays, getting down on one knee upon learning that Kiran was the next Great Hero.   
It hadn’t even crossed her mind in the slightest.

 

—But wh- — _Kiran muttered, not knowing what to do with the newly learned information._ — Prince, Great Hero or no, I’m still a commoner. — _she spoke quickly._ — Royalty can’t- Wait. Can you?

—Yes, we can. — _Alfonse simply said, eyes on hers, clearly unaware of how badly it made Kiran’s heart jump_.— So long as the other person is up to the task of being said royal’s spouse, we don’t really have rules on who can we marry.

 

There was silence for a solid minute.

 

—...What am I supposed to do with this information? — _Kiran asked, softly, still a bit dazed by the entire ordeal._

—Nothing. — _Alfonse shrugged_.— I merely wanted to know if it had also struck you as oddly convenient when he did that, but I suppose you didn’t even think about it.

—No, but now I’ll have it in my head for the rest of the night… — _she breathed out hopelessly, looking to the side._

—I’m, uh… sorry? — _the Prince seemed nervous._

—No, it’s not your fault. — _Kiran attempted to calm him down_.— Well- it is, but- I mean-

  
Kiran let out a long sigh.   
That had been a wild ride of a conversation from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha  
> Also we're getting book 3! Yay...?  
> I don't know how to feel about that. For starters, that means more material and more story so that's good.  
> But that also means I kinda want to wait till it starts to see where we pick up and what exactly happens  
> so, y'know, I can manage what I can do in-between the books.  
> Because the festival happened due to us not getting any time confirmation and me "manipulating" the plot in a way that would make sense for the Order not to get attacked for a while so the festival could happen (i.e; Veronica getting the shit kicked out of her and Bruno being forced to face all the bullshit he's been doing so far)  
> And I was able to do that bc I was writing this as we were several chapers into book 2  
> But we have nothing of book 3 and we're nearing the end of this part lmao
> 
> let us hope we get at least more info on book 3 before I reach the end of this arc /////////


	61. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and a few of the company doubt their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the chapter lol  
> There are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy~

The Order departed at daybreak, hurrying along Garmr’s Mountains to the back entrance of the castle. Volcanic ground below their feet, the path took them through the arid forest and into a narrow canyon wider at the bottom, almost closing in on them over their heads.   
Kiran hated it. It reminded her way too much of the one they crossed in Nifl.

They had about three miserable meters of space to fit the group in, and not more than five meters over their heads the rocks closed in on a single meter.

But if Zacharias was right and the back entrance was basically abandoned, then there was no reason why they would be ambushed there, right? Everyone with a sense of strategy knew taking this route was a terrible plan, so even if the Múspellian soldiers suspected something they would discard the idea thinking “nah, they can’t be that dumb”.

 

Still, when they were halfway through and sudden footsteps sounded from above, Kiran couldn’t say she was at all surprised.

 

—Princess Fjorm!! — _she called out, stopping in her tracks and instinctively shielding Sakura and Mist behind her, startling Feh with her voice._

 

Fjorm, bless her reaction time, whipped out Leiptr and created a ceiling of ice mere inches above the tallest in the group’s head. A row of some thirty arrows hit the ice outside an instant after it appeared.

 

Kiran had to stop herself from cussing out loud.   
Just… brilliant! How did Múspell even know they would be there?!

 

—Alright, listen, I trust you can pull this off. — _the Summoner spoke fast, coming up with a plan. The entire team readied, swallowing their original shock and fear_.

—Brother! I thought you said this was abandoned?! — _Ylgr asked, hiding behind his back, but for some reason sounded more annoyed than terrified._

—Don’t hide behind me, Ylgr, collaborate! — _Hríd stated, stern, moving out of the way to leave her “in the open”_.

—But Hríd-!!

—We have more pressing matters in our hands right now! — _Kiran insisted, and by Fjorm’s sigh it was clear she was thankful she’d stopped the sudden sibling bantering. The Summoner turned to the mages_.— Sonya, Morgan, I need you two to cast your spells at the same time.

 

As quickly as she could, she proceeded to explain what she wanted them to do. Sonya would raise a column of spiraling wind currents up through the ice and Morgan would raise a column of flames in the exact same spot. She stated the wind would expand and disperse once above, and the flames would carry along to engulf all the soldiers stationed at the edge of the small canyon.   
Then they had to run as fast as possible through the path and seek a hiding spot along the way to wait for the soldiers to run past them. It would mean they’d face more opposition once at the castle’s back entrance, but also that they wouldn’t die there.

 

—Now! — _she ordered._

 

The mages did as they had been told and broke through the ice ceiling with a shattering noise, hearing the pained screams above, before rushing forwards.

They ran as fast as they could along the path, Kiran’s mind was racing with options on what to do next.

 

—Prince Hríd, you’ve seen the map; any ideas?! —she asked, running in the middle of the group, one hand gripping Mist’s, who dragged Sakura along.

—Assuming we don’t want to rush into the castle right about now, we would have to deviate to the mountain behind Mótsognir. — _he spoke, running at the front of the group._ — It’s way out of the route, but if we take the abandoned mine’s entrance here we should reach it faster.

 

Without a better choice, the Order followed the Prince’s directions and snuck through a hole in the rock wall to the left, finding themselves in a series of underground galleries held up by ancient wooden archways and rotten ropes.

Not running anymore but keeping the pace quick, they traversed the mine with Hríd and the map at the head.

 

—Stop clinging to me, Ylgr. — _Fjorm asked kindly._ — You’re going to make me trip.

—Well of course you are, it’s so dark ahead… — _the little girl whined, clinging even tighter to her sister’s cape._

—Oh, let me help. — _Morgan hurried to the front, creating a floating fireball in his hand and acting as a lantern._

—Thank you. — _Hríd mumbled, lost in trying to decipher part of the map. His head rose to look at the branching path in front_.— This way.

 

They continued walking through the dark mines, Kiran trying her best not to look scared. Darkness and shadows were simply frightening, for some reason, even more so when the dreadful feeling of “they might find us” was hanging over her head.

Mist and Sakura held hands for reassurance and walked close to her, Marc trailing not far behind. The white owl was perched on her shoulder, big eyes observing everything around her.   
Alfonse had also moved to walk to her other side.

 

—These must be the old obsidian mines of the Great War… — _the Askran Prince muttered, looking around, and Kiran would’ve thought he was relaxed if he wasn’t walking so protectively to her side with such a strong grip on Fólkvangr’s handle._

—I was thinking so too, yes. — _Hríd nodded, looking up from the map for a moment._ — Production ceased once Surtr rose to the throne, nobody has entered them since. 

—Production of everything but metal for weapons ceased, actually... — _Fjorm added, somber, shaking her shoulders_.— Ylgr, I mean it, stop clinging to me.

—B-But it’s so dark! — _the little girl continued to complain, and Fjorm looked at her over her shoulder, a rather confused expression on her face._

—Ylgr, are you feeling alright? — _the Niflese Princess asked, worried._

—W-Well, yes I am! I’m just a bit scared! — _Ylgr frowned._

 

The oldest Niflese siblings exchanged puzzled glances, but dropped the topic.   
Though Hríd seemed to continue pondering over it for the next minutes.

 

About half an hour later, they exited the mines and walked up the mountain to search refuge. They were tired and hungry, and whatever they would eat next was the last of their rations.

Kiran spent the entire way, aside from worrying, thinking about what had happened. 

 

How was it possible the soldiers had known exactly where to find them? It was too precise not to be deliberate, the canyon was far off the area near castletown and, moreover, a very unlikely place to find them at.   
So, how? The only explanation that came to mind was the soldiers knowing where they would be beforehand, but that…   
That would mean someone told them. And nobody but them knew their location.

 

Kiran scanned the group with her eyes as they settled by a rock formation that, while not as convenient as the one from the plains, still provided some nice cover.

Her eyes wandered over the people present.   
They had a snitch, didn’t they?

 

Upon coming to that conclusion, she looked up to the sky.   
There was no way.

But then again, nothing else explained it better. Someone from within shared their next objective and location to the Múspellian soldiers. It had to have been through some sort of magical communication, but who-?   
Oh.   
Well, that was worrying.

 

She inhaled deeply, clearing her mind and forgetting about emotional ties for a moment.   
This was serious.

 

They didn’t have a traitor per se, more like someone had infiltrated their forces.    
The only person capable of doing that, of taking someone else’s appearance, was Loki. And considering nobody seemed to have realized it, she must be a very decent actress as well.

Meaning someone in the group wasn’t who they said they were. The Summoner closed her eyes to concentrate and began ruling out the impossible options.

 

Loki must’ve infiltrated them sometime upon arriving in Duraþrór, since they saw her teleport away in Gnótthæð and since then hadn’t really separated. They would’ve noticed one extra person in Askr, so none of the Heroes with them at the moment could be. No Askran could be either, they would find out immediately.   
And Fjorm was out of the question too, since they took her away from Loki.   
So the only suspects were the two only people who had joined them on their mission: Hríd and Ylgr.

 

Kiran sighed and looked at the group setting up the tents.    
Either of them could be, for as much as she hated to admit it. Hríd would normally be the most obvious pick, being the last one to join and the one with the map that brought them here in the first place, but they found him about to be killed by Múspellian soldiers. They could’ve simply come across him with injuries laying somewhere in the plains, and it would’ve worked just as well.   
But they didn’t. They specifically found him pitched against enemy soldiers. Whether that was a very clever trick to force them to consider him an ally or an indicator of him not being Loki, was up for debate.

Now Ylgr, on the other hand, was the least probable choice if you were to ask Kiran the day prior, but not now. There were a lot of things that didn’t add up, for some reason. Fjorm and Hríd both seemed confused at her recent behaviour, Hríd himself refusing to shield her and telling her to cooperate. Was Ylgr actually capable of combat? She’d claimed when she arrived she could hear their wounds, and seeing as she was a little girl Kiran had just accepted it.   
But what if she couldn't? What if the actual Ylgr wasn’t a cleric? Loki sure as hell wielded a staff. And they never saw the one with them be attacked by Múspellian soldiers. Sure, she claimed to have escaped the fortress before they took off, but now that she thought about it it didn’t make much sense. They were running at full speed and the fortress had a crap ton of soldiers in it. The first thing the general stationed there ordered was to get they wyverns and get the girl, meaning the fetched her immediately and more than probably took off with her.   
However, she claimed to have escaped. Unless she somehow managed to pass undetected with such bright clothes, there was still no way she caught up to them in time if she’d been sitting in a cell for who knows how long, and even more to not be seen from above by the pursuing soldiers.   
So which was it? What was going on? Was she just overthinking it?   
Naga, she sure hoped she was. If Loki was indeed among them, that meant she’d heard everyone’s voices.

 

Her eyes trailed over those present, sitting down by where they were setting up a small campfire. She found a pair of deep turquoise eyes staring back, and held Hríd's gaze intently for a moment.   
Until those around started noticing the glancing.

 

—Is… something the matter, Kiran? — _Sharena asked, confused._

—Brother…? — _Fjorm pressed from the Princess’ other side._

 

Silence reigned as the tension grew slightly and the staring continued.    
The fierceness of those eyes… Kiran couldn’t exactly put her finger on it, but there was something about the way he was searching for her focus in specific that led her to believe… he had also realized it.   
He knew. He’d probably reached the same conclusion, though maybe not down to the suspects.   
Kiran stood up, and so did he.

 

—Uh… — _Anna began, unsure of what to say._ — Where are you two going…?

—I must discuss something with her. — _Hríd stated, walking around the campfire, turning to look over at Fjorm beginning to stand up._ — In private.

—What-

—Actually, no. — _Kiran spoke quickly, accidentally interrupting Sharena. She looked down at Alfonse._ — Prince, you come too.

 

Alfonse seemed confused out of his mind, as if her calling for him had been the last thing he expected. For some reason, though, his frown relaxed a bit.   
Hríd, meanwhile, gave her a quizzical look for a moment, but realized something immediately after and stayed silent.   
Kiran took that as the Niflese just noticing he was one of the main suspects.

 

She unperched the owl from her shoulders and left her nuzzling Sharena.   
Leaving the quite honestly concerned group behind, the three of them walked to a spot at enough distance from the others to still be visible but out of earshot. The Summoner stood in front of Hríd, facing him, and Alfonse came to stand by her side, almost protectively so.

Hríd crossed his arms over his chest.

 

—You do realize the situation this puts you in, don’t you? — _Kiran asked, serious, tone low just in case._

—Prince Alfonse’s presence clued me in, yes. — _he nodded._

—Should I be worried? — _she raised a brow._

—My word doesn’t mean much right now, does it? — _Hríd replied with a low chuckle, no smile on his face._

—That depends. — _Kiran pondered._

—I’m sorry, but could you two explain a little? — _Alfonse rested his hands on his hips, clearly lost from the conversation._

 

Hríd and Kiran looked at Alfonse for a moment, debating mentally on how to tell him.   
The Niflese Prince sighed.

 

—There is a traitor in our midst.

 

The Askran’s eyes widened for a split second due to the shock, but narrowed instantly as his brow furrowed.    
Silence settled for a moment, and he turned to look at her as if wanting her input on the matter.

 

—I’ve only now started thinking it. — _Kiran clarified, and Hríd nodded. So he too, huh?_ — I find no other possible explanation as to why the Múspellian soldiers knew we would be in that canyon other than someone told them.

—And that someone had to be from within the group. — _Hríd added._

—I’ve already narrowed my suspects down. — _Kiran nodded as well, turning to face Alfonse._ — Whoever it is, our traitor isn’t really a traitor. It’s Loki.

 

Alfonse’s expression of slight disbelief morphed into one of somber seriousness.   
He looked down.

 

—That explains a lot. — _he stated, slowly._

—Forgive me, who? — _Hríd shuffled in his stance, a bit confused._

—A shapeshifter allied with Múspell, who seems to prefer taking the form of an enchantress. She was the one who chased Princess Fjorm into Askr and the one we rescued her from. — _Kiran explained_.— She possesses the ability to warp herself and, more than probably, very powerful magic.

—An enchantress… — _the Niflese Prince also looked down, as if the pieces of a puzzle were falling into place in his mind._ — Yes, of course.

—That means we only have two suspects. — _Alfonse gave her a knowing serious look, and she returned the expression, proud for reasons beyond her. He was clever._

—And those are Ylgr and me, am I correct? — _Hríd inquired._

 

Kiran returned her attention to him, surprised.   
In the chance that Hríd was actually himself, that only supported her theory of Ylgr being the one. He was her brother, after all. If someone knew her, it was him.   
But then again, it could all be a very convenient way to get suspicion off of him.

 

—That does put me in a bad situation. — _he continued._

—If innocent, you’d agree on Ylgr being a suspect. If guilty, you’d also want to agree on Ylgr being the one. — _Alfonse nodded. He had been quick to catch up, and Kiran had to stop feeling proud out of nowhere._

—Do you have a way to prove you’re Nifl’s second royal child? — _Kiran asked._

 

Hríd closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, before opening them again and reaching for his sword.   
Alfonse stepped in front of her in a split second.

The Niflese Prince continued to draw his blade, holding it in both hands as if he was admiring it for a moment.   
Then closed his eyes again.

The sword began pulsating softly, exactly the same way Breidablik and Leiptr would when Kiran and Fjorm utilized them, respectively.

 

After the small display, the blade of ice was returned to its sheath, and Alfonse relaxed.

 

—Nifl’s regalia are attuned to resonate with the royal line. — _Hríd explained_.— The same way the sacred relic was made to resonate with the Great Hero, our weapons only answer to us.

—That’s true. — _Alfonse sighed, returning to stand at her side._ — Then, are we certain it’s…?

—It has to be. — _Kiran looked at him._ — The rest of us haven’t separated since we last saw Loki.

—It is. I know my sister. — _Hríd nodded, troubled. She couldn’t blame him, if the Ylgr with them wasn’t_ _ his _ _Ylgr, then one could only imagine where the real one had been taken to_.— And she would never cling to Fjorm like that or hide behind me. We would have to hold her back to prevent her from jumping on the enemy, truth be told.

 

Kiran held her own elbows.   
Right, what now?

 

There was a contemplative silence for a moment before Mist’s voice in a desperate tone was heard from the camp.   
The three of them exchanged quick glances before running back to the others.

 

—Commander, please believe me! — _Mist pleaded, concerned._

 

To their not-so-much surprise, when they arrived they found the entire Order standing up to one side of the campfire, Sharena holding a shell-shocked Fjorm and Anna standing protectively in front of them, facing a trembling Sakura and-   
Two Mists.

 

—Don’t listen to her, she’s not me! — _the other Mist insisted as Sakura shyly scooted behind Anna._

—Commander! — _Kiran called out, running up to them with both Princes following suit._

—Kiran, Prince Alfonse, Prince Hríd. — _the redhead looked relieved to see them, though her tone and expression were both stern, one hand resting on the pommel of her axe stuck on the ground in front of her_.

—Care to fill us in? — _Alfonse asked._

—Mist, Sakura and Princess Ylgr stood up to go search for more sticks, but when they came back… — _Anna trailed off, looking at the two identical girls facing the entire Order._

—So we were right… — _Hríd sighed, tone threatening._

—Brother... — _Fjorm raised her head from where it was leaning on Sharena’s shoulder to look at him, concerned_.— Brother, that means Ylgr-!

—That was not our Ylgr. — _Hríd stated, glaring daggers into the ground._

—She must’ve been taken to the castle as the forces at the Fortress of Cinders retreated. — _Alfonse nodded, looking between Anna and Sharena._ — Loki infiltrated us then.

—Loki…? — _one of the Mists asked, as if trying to remember,_

—You mean the one… the one that can…? — _the other stuttered, scared._

 

There was a tense silence for a couple of seconds as the Order looked on at the two girls at the front, who glared at each other and back at the group hopelessly.

 

—Sakura? — _Kiran spoke softly, not so nobody could hear her but so as to not startle the already shaken Hoshidan._

—W-We were just out of sight when someone pushed me to the ground. — _Sakura recalled, Lyn and Sonya at her sides, calming her down_.— When I recovered and turned around to see, t-there were two Mists, a-and…

—Loki realized we were putting the pieces together. — _Kiran supposed, walking over to the two Mists._

 

She stopped in front of them, and both girls looked up at her with watery eyes. They were identical, there was no way to tell the difference.   
Which meant it was going to come down to something only Mist would know.

 

—Mist, — _Kiran used her most calm yet serious voice, shifting her gaze between the two of them._ — who gave you Lehran’s Medallion?

—Huh? — _one of them opened her eyes wide, and the other did so too, though her expression shifted drastically into a terrifying grin Kiran barely caught out of the corner of her eyes_.— My da-

 

Before Mist could finish giving her answer, there was a blinding flash of light. Kiran reached for the real Mist, the one that had been about to reply, and shoved her back to the group as she was forced to close her eyes from the brightness. There was chaos coming from the voices behind, worried exclamations of her and Mist’s name.   
Someone bumped into her, and when she opened her eyes and turned to face the Order, she spotted herself running to Anna and Alfonse.

 

Confident in herself, she stood there to let her eyes adjust back to the illumination from the campfire and took in the scene: Sharena had received the shoved Mist, Fjorm was sobbing with Hríd comforting her, Anna stared in shock and slight panic between her and the woman identical to herself, who’d taken a stance close to a shell-shocked Alfonse and the redhead.   
The rest of the Order looked on from behind, all of them in defensive stances.

Clever. Very clever of Loki to run over to them, it could fool a lot of people into thinking she was the real Kiran who’d fled from the flash of light after pushing Mist forward.   
Which meant it was now up to her to prove her own innocence.

 

Kiran sighed.   
She’d seen this type of plot point in a lot of movies and books, one in which the protagonist or another important character has to convince the rest of the party of being the real one. It was a guilty pleasure of hers when stories broke viewer’s expectations and had the party completely fooled by the impostor for some days before the affected character managed to prove them wrong, but right now it was in her best interest that scenario didn’t get to happen.   
Actually, she wasn’t going to put up with the “you must believe me!” part of the whole ordeal because there were some things that Loki just… wouldn’t know about her that the Order would.   
It had been a long day and Kiran wasn’t up for this bullshit.

 

—Alright, c’mere, it’s unfair if we’re separated; they have to judge us side-by-side. — _Kiran stated in a casual yet slightly annoyed tone, taking a few steps forward._

 

Part of the Order tensed up and it was clear Alfonse wanted to intervene, but he was smart enough to know he didn’t have any solid proof of the Summoner in his arms being the real one.   
So Kiran grabbed herself by the shoulder and dragged her back to where she’d been standing, both facing the group.

 

—Anything you want to say? — _she asked, crossing her arms and looking to the side into her own face. It was creepy as all get out._

—You sure are a smart one, aren’t you? — _the woman with her face asked, resting her hands on her hips, her tone identical. Wow, she really was good at acting._ — Wouldn’t you want to start? Maybe tell us why you are doing all of this?

 

Kiran chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, the woman’s arm immediately batting her own away.

 

—Don’t put your hands on me. — _the woman spat, and Kiran was almost amused at how on-point her irritated tone was._

—Make me. — _she shot back, letting her calm expression fall into her dead-somber one, the same she’d used when she told the Order the horror stories during their trip around Askr._

 

Without giving the other time to react, she captured the still raised wrist of the other and twisted it around, kicking one of her legs to make her lose balance and pinning her down onto the ground with a loud thump, the same way she’d done with Alfonse once.   
One hand on the other’s over her back, one knee on her spine and her other leg trapping both attempting to kick below her, Kiran turned her head up to look at the Order and with her free hand fetched the necklace the Prince had given her, showing it off in case further proof was necessary.

 

—OW! Release me! — _the woman under her squirmed._

—Shut up, you can stop pretending to be me. — _Kiran pressed the twisted wrist harder._

 

The woman let out a small yelp of pain that morphed instantly into a pleased laugh, as did her appearance.   
Now Loki was underneath her, and everyone in the Order visibly relaxed.

 

—I should have expected nothing less from Askr’s Order of Heroes. — _Loki chuckled._ — Or maybe… maybe I should have watched out for you more, no? — _she craned her neck a little to look up at the Summoner._ — What do you say, Great Hero Kiran?

—I say you can start giving us answers instead of killing time. — _Kiran huffed_.— I hope you’re left-handed. — _she added, pressing even more into the wrist._

—Oh, you can break it; I can fix it later. — _Loki smiled sweetly up at her._

 

So Kiran did, mostly because that woman was annoying her to no end. Why infiltrate them and then play it like this? Fjorm was distraught because of her! They had no time to waste, and yet she was toying around with them!

A loud cracking sound was heard and everyone winced, Loki even yelping from the surprise. There was a strange expansive wave that came from the woman, probably a product of her magic, and Kiran was catapulted out of her back and sent tumbling towards the rest.

 

She rolled over her shoulder and shielded her head with her arms, feeling the stones and ground leaving bruises. Once she stopped tumbling back, she peered her eyes open to find Anna and Sharena stepping in front of her protectively, weapons ready. Someone helped her sit up carefully, and out of the corner of her eyes she found it was Alfonse.

 

—Relax, pumpkins, I have no more business here. — _Loki dusted herself off and stood up, clasping her hands together as one shuffled the broken wrist back into place and probably healed the bones inside._

—If you posed as Princess Ylgr from the start, then that means-

—She’s at the castle, yes. — _Loki interrupted Alfonse kneeling next to the Summoner, answering his question, finding the slight frown that crossed his face from that amusing._ — Quite the troublesome brat, if I do say so myself. Very entertaining to be around.

—What are they going to do to her?! — _Fjorm asked from behind Kiran, audibly trembling._

—Why, sacrifice her to the Ritual of Flames, of course. — _Loki replied, not even bothering to look up from where she was fixing her wrist._ — Turns out it works wonders if the victim is of royal blood. Wonder why.

—What…?! — _the Niflese Princess gaped, Hríd catching her as her feet failed her._

—Originally they were going to use that spoiled brat from Embla, but since she was more cunning than what they expected they opted to use… Ylgr, was it? — _the enchantress commented._ — Regardless, even that other girl is in their power too now, so I’d suggest you lot hurry it up before both of them get offered to the flames.

—Princess Veronica is…? — _Kiran began, but changed her question_.— You speak of them as if you weren’t associated.

—Do I? — _the smile and tone Loki used was enough to tell her she wasn’t getting any more information out of that woman._

 

Before anyone could get another word in, Loki warped herself out of the scene with that eerie smile and the cryptic question hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Hríd is our next legendary and he's a red cavalier  
> And I called it lmao  
> Also his voice is???? Unexpected??? I'm def rolling for him and brave hector tho
> 
> On another note, I'm worried about King Gustav's odds at surviving Book 3  
> I'm worried about Book 3 in general, I just want to know if its immediately after Surtr's death or we aren't given an exact timeskip  
> The latter is better bc I planned to do some stuff at the end of Book 2 that I highly doubt will be able to wait till the end of Book 3 ;;;;;;;;;;;


	62. Laegjarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company kick General Laegjarn's ass one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it's not even lowkey anymore I'm really hoping we get more information on Book 3 before I finish Book 2 here  
> IS please  
> plz

The Order decided to set out then and there. It probably wasn’t the wisest decision, seeing as it was dark and they were tired, but everyone seemed willing to pull an all-nighter just to ensure they got there before Princess Ylgr and Princess Veronica got sacrificed to the ritual.

Kiran felt her blood boiling but kept it under control behind her determined expression as they marched on towards the back entrance.

 

First, Loki had been toying with them. One thing was getting them into some semblance of trouble –that was something Kiran could honestly chalk up to the box of annoyances and move on. But she’d been specifically pulling on Fjorm’s heartstrings. She’d put up an act of being in denial about Gunnthrá’s death to drag out the confrontation even more and make the Niflese Princess feel guilty for not being able to protect her sister.   
There were some things you just didn’t mess with. A scratch or two from an unaccounted for fight? Fine, whatever, those heal. But emotional scars?   
Fuck off.

 

Second, Múspell was sacrificing people to the Ritual of Flames. Whether that was the only way to obtain the power or not, it still didn’t excuse it. Kiran understood the mindset of people thirsty for conquest and to squash all beneath them with their power to rise above everyone. She didn’t comprehend it nor condone it, but certainly understood what could make someone tick that way.   
But if you’re going to play as an Invincible Object then what’s the fucking point of claiming victory over the rest? Not only are you technically cheating, you’re doing it at the expense of someone else’s life?! What was even going on inside Surtr’s head?

And, like, call her twisted or whatever you want but if you’re doing something like that the most common step is to sacrifice those around you. For example, say, Surtr’s daughters? His wife?   
How fucked up do you have to be to take people from outside your goddamn kingdom to sacrifice?! Not like sacrificing your own family was any better, but at that point Kiran was really done with Múspell’s antics to give Surtr the benefit of the doubt.

Veronica had been an annoying little brat, but at least she seemed to have some sense of… something. The Summoner couldn’t compare her to Surtr. And now that she thought about it, the Emblian Princess was indeed rather cunning, as Loki had said. Askr got her help, so why couldn’t she go and get help from someone else too, to tip the scales (heh) back to her favor?   
She seemed very dear to Prince Bruno, and that said a lot. Prince Bruno was technically Askr’s ally and it looked to her as if he was looking to free himself and his sister from the curse that resided in the Emblian royal bloodline. With all the pieces put together, Kiran wouldn’t be surprised at all if Veronica was just doing all this stuff of invading other worlds and waging a war on Askr because it’s what the nobles of Embla want. Being a royal does come with a heavy weight, afterall.

 

The soft cooing of Feh soaring above their heads snapped Kiran out of her mental simmering.

With the help of the owl and Hríd’s directions, they avoided guard camps and made their way over to the back entrance. It sure looked abandoned, and Kiran would’ve never guessed it lead to the castle otherwise. It was a pair of doors on the mountain covered in vines and dust, in the middle of a clearing in the dry forest surrounding the volcano right behind the castle. The vines at the parting of the doors were torn, indicating someone had entered recently and confirming Hríds claims of having attempted an assault before.

 

—Feh, hover over the area and screech four times if reinforcements appear. — _Anna indicated the bird, which cooed happily atop Kiran’s shoulder before taking off._

 

The Summoner allowed herself to ponder for a second whether the owl actually understood. She turned to the group, all of them readying themselves and awaiting indications.   
She sighed. Time for action.

 

—I’d say I will go to the front but I know some of you would be a nervous trainwreck if I do so I’ll just go in the middle. — _she chuckled, lightening up the somber mood a little. That was good, the Askrans all looked away sheepishly even if nobody in the group understood the expression she used_.— We’ll have to take a capsule formation.

 

After giving a brief rundown of what a capsule was (she really needed to watch her words more carefully), Kiran proceeded to explain her mental plan to the group. Matthew would lead the way, being the one with the best vision in the group, scouting ahead once they started getting into the castle proper to try and avoid as many guards as possible. Mist, Sakura, Virion and Lyn would form an X around Kiran, interleaved. Virion and Sakura “volunteered” to go behind, and the other two shrugged and let them. The job of the healers was, aside from healing, casting gravity spells on whoever they found or whoever started pursuing them.   
In front and behind Kiran would go Marc and Morgan respectively, Morgan’s flames being better to stop pursuers and Marc’s dark spheres being better at “sniping” down enemies. Finishing the rear would be Sonya and Anna, one for useful combination with Morgan and the usefulness of wind to trap people and the other for actual physical defense if it came to that.   
The flanks would be covered by the pairs of siblings. Alfonse and Hríd at the front and Sharena and Fjorm behind them, the Askrans to Kiran’s right and the Niflese(s? Niflesi?) to her left. The front, meanwhile, would be Alm and Lukas for quick reflexes and bulk.

 

With the little explanation out of the way and the formation memorized, Anna and Lukas opened the tightly sealed doors and stepped inside.

 

—Remember the layout, Prince? — _Kiran asked softly as they walked through the dark corridor, having closed the doors behind them. It was full of dust and it smelled like old wood and charcoal._

—Assuming I’m the Prince you mean, then somewhat, yes. — _Hríd nodded to her left, and Kiran mentally facepalmend. She’d have to be more specific from now on._

—Alright, then, care to enlighten us? — _Anna chimed in from behind._

 

They continued walking as Hríd slowly explained the layout of what little he’d managed to see of the castle. Apparently, there were pits of literal lava below the staircases, and Kiran took mental note of that.   
No fighting on the stairs, then.

 

It was about half an hour of tense walking through the dark corridor before they emerged into a place that honestly left Kiran stunned.

The ceiling was high above their heads, and she was certain you could fit a five-story building in there. They took a series of staircases up a platform surrounded by lava, which was most of the illumination of the place save for the olympic torches lit here and there. It looked like a lateral entrance room to the castle, another much more ample and appealing set of stairs leading out to what was probably a side of the inner walls’ courtyards and three doors leading to the inside across the room from them. 

They reached the small platform, stopping at the stairs for a bit at Matthew’s warning, just in time to see a set of four guards exit the area through the courtyard. Then, with Hríd’s directions, they quickly snuck into the second door and through a series of corridors with considerably lower ceilings and lack of space in contrast to the room prior. These looked more like dungeon halls, lined with dark rocks and torches and arching over their heads with barely enough room to the sides to fit the formation.

 

Matthew stopped them at the end of the corridor, those at the front and Kiran peeking over the wall to look at the next room while remaining under the cover of the shadows. It seemed to be a storage area, what with all the boxes piling randomly in the middle of the room. There was a single guard standing there, his back turned to them, lance in hand and looking bored over at the boxes.

The group all crouched down against the walls of the dark corridor and began a furious debate through expressions and hand signs. The general gist of it was: they couldn’t all sneak past him because it would take forever (pointed out by Alm) and otherwise make too much noise (this one by Lyn). Therefore they had to be quick in taking him down (Sonya suggested), but they couldn’t kill him because that would alert the rest of the castle if anyone found him (frowned Morgan) or, if they hid the body, didn’t find him at all (shook his head no Marc).   
Kiran then rolled her eyes and raised her hand in an “I’ll do it” motion before attempting to move out, but Alfonse’s quick hand on her arm stopped her. Sharena gave her a “what are you going to do?!” look and Fjorm a “be careful” frown. Alfonse’s light squeeze of her arm was a clear “I don’t know what you’re going to do but please be careful about it” plea, and she patted his head like a child before giving him a thumbs up and crouching away.   
He was left dumbfounded, but quickly pulled back into reality by Sharena gripping on his arm instead of biting her nails from the tension.

 

The Summoner approached the guard quietly and lifted her right hand, ready to strike. She then remembered she basically had a gun and opted to use that instead.   
So she cocked Breidablik against his nape and caught him quickly by the waist with her free hand before he could fall limp to the floor, now unconscious. Looking around, she sat him on one of the boxes with his back against the one piled behind him and accommodated his arms, lance and head so that it looked like he’d fallen asleep in the middle of his shift.   
She stepped back to admire her work and returned to the others.

 

Hríd and Fjorm gave her the funniest stares of horror mixed with awe while Sharena congratulated her on her good job and the rest moved onwards.

 

They proceeded through the castle by knocking out at least a dozen guards by the time they arrived to a series of corridors that actually resembled a castle’s. At that point they were so deep into the place they didn’t bother setting up the knocked down guards to fake being asleep and instead left behind them a trail of unconscious people. The few maids they encountered were instructed by Kiran to hide in the nearest room, and they all complied with nervous looks on their faces.

 

Eventually, the corridors led them to a big room with a high ceiling and all the looks of a foyer. There was a corridor on the opposite wall mirroring theirs, a gigantic set of stairs to the left and another set of them to the right, leading down into another foyer. Whatever that room was, it was clear its only purpose was to serve as connection and anteroom to wherever the staircases to the left lead up.

There were a bunch of guards present, but they were all disposed off immediately with a couple of gravity spells from the girls and heavy non-lethal hits from Alm, Lukas and the Princes.

 

The Order took the staircases to the left, but didn’t get too far up. There were two landings and the entire structure seemed to form an U shape to the side, with pits of lava down in front of them and to the right. On the end was a door with torches to the sides.   
Standing in front, however, were General Laegjarn atop her wyvern, two other wyvern riders and four fire mages on the edges of the stairs.

 

—I should’ve known it was you. — _the General spoke, and everyone in the Order took positions on the first landing. There was something in her intonation akin to exhaustion, but Kiran couldn’t exactly place her finger on it._

—General Laegjarn. — _Fjorm spoke, her voice stern as she took a step past her brother._ — Let us through. We’ve come for King Surtr, not for you.

—I’m afraid I-

 

The General’s voice was interrupted by a scream coming from wherever the door behind her led. Kiran didn’t miss the look of guilt and regret that crossed her face for a split second before one of her hands raised in a sign.   
As the voice began getting closer and more frantic, everyone was surprised to identify it as Laevatein's.

 

—Sister! — _the voice was approaching. It sounded as stern as the few times they’d listened to her speak, but this time there were traces of desperation in the tone_.— Sister stop, I’ll do it! SISTER!

 

One of the wyvern riders closed the door with a loud slam, and the voice was no longer heard.

 

—Now. — _Laegjarn’s voice echoed through the staircases_.— Let’s get this over with.

 

Kiran felt everyone around her tense and grasp their weapons when the General held her sword. However, she gave no sign to advance.   
Instead, she drew the blade through the palm of her non-dominant hand with a quick slash and extended it over the edge of the platform, letting the drops of blood fall down into the flaming lava below.

 

—Múspell, dragon of flame… I offer you my flesh. — _Laegjarn recited, eyes closed and face downcast. Her extended arm was trembling, and Kiran sensed a million red flags pop up in her head._ — Devour me!

 

The moment those words exited her mouth, a column of fire rose from the pit between them and shot towards the General’s chest. There was a loud cry of pain followed by the gorggle of pouring lava as Laegjarn contorted on her mount.   
All the soldiers to the side faced away.

 

—No! — _Fjorm gasped_.— I’ve heard of this, she’s exchanging her life for power!

—We need to move, now! — _Kiran snapped them out of their shock._

 

They rushed to the stairs, the fire mages realizing this and raining fireballs on them. Sonya was quick to react and redirect the flames to miss them with currents of air. Marc took down one of the mages with ease as Lukas and Alm rushed up the next set of stairs to take out two more. Mist casted gravity on the last to give Hríd enough time to catch up, Virion and Lyn shooting down the two wyvern riders that took off from the edge of the platform towards them.

Just as Laegjarn swept over the formation atop her wyvern, its claws digging into the walls nearest to them and perching up like some sort of predator calculating the jump on their prey, some eight guards armed with lances entered the section of the stairs from the foyer before and rushed up towards the rear of the formation.

Anna quickly stood her ground and Virion directed his attention back, Lyn trying to snipe the wings of the wyvern flying over them thanks to the high ceiling. Morgan shot a horizontal column of fire through the guards behind, dividing them in two so Anna and Virion could handle one side and Sharena and Marc the other.

However, even more guards started appearing through the door.

 

—We have to keep pushing forward! — _Kiran exclaimed, dashing up the next set of stairs_.— Princess Fjorm, use that ice beam from the harbor!

 

As if snapping out of a trance, the Niflese Princess ran after Kiran and aimed with her lance towards General Laegjarn, who’s wyvern was recoiling after its tail bounced off of Alfonse’s shield. A beam was let out, but missed. The wyvern being forced to dodge gave Lyn and Matthew the opportunity to shoot its wings and pepper the tail with daggers, forcing it in the opposite direction and right into the trajectory of another beam of ice. The dragon crash-landed on the platform in front of the door and the Order rushed up, Morgan and Sonya upping a barrier of flames behind them to prevent the lancers from running after them and Sakura casting a less potent but more ample gravity spell on the following reinforcements.

 

Lukas and Anna reached the doors and began forcing them open, the rest grouping around them to catch their breaths for a few seconds. Kiran, Alfonse and Fjorm approached General Laegjarn lying to the side and coughing up blood.

Upon inspecting her face the Summoner had to quickly look away and cover her eyes, the Prince’s hands coming to hold her elbows and ground her in reality.   
Kiran wished she hadn’t seen that.

 

—Lae… vatein… — _came Laegjarn’s hoarse voice, ragged from all the screaming from before._

  
Kiran heard Fjorm take in a sharp breath and knew the General had gone limp.    
It wasn’t long before the doors were opened and everyone rushed out of the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering what Kiran saw on Laegjarn's face: her eyes were burned and the sound of lava from the beginning came from there. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination but it was basically something terrifying ;;;;
> 
> Aslo I um  
> I need to plan ahead IS please give me Book 3 already!!!!!!  
> *sobs*
> 
> On another note, I hope I somewhat fixed this scene??? Bc in-game the bonding between Fjorm and Laegjar is so out of place and sudden it feels forced and rushed af


	63. The Antechamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company reach the last stance before Surtr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for not posting this sooner. I planned to update once Book 3 dropped on us, but I was hella sick, so I decided to wait and get better to finish this chapter lol
> 
> Anyways, there are no spoilers here, so enjoy!

They made their way through the new series of corridors in front of them. Every single hallway they took led them to increasingly barren areas. No longer were there carpets on the floor and ornaments adorning the walls; it almost looked as if they had returned to the dungeon-like corridors of the beginning.

Yet, it wasn’t the same. These were bigger. Wider.   
Emptier.

 

—Are you sure we’re nearing the throne room? — _Morgan asked softly as they crossed a long hallway. The walls were slightly corroded and chipped_.— It just gets more rattled the more we advance…

—The map is taking us this way. — _Hríd stated, though his expression indicated he was also confused by the appearance of their surroundings._

 

Kiran examined the wall closest to her side. It was covered in dust and very much damaged by things scraping against it. Some marks even looked… like claw marks.   
Perhaps wyvern scratches?

 

They turned another corner, and the small corridor led them to a wider chamber. 

If the gigantic door to the far left was anything to go by, this had to be the anteroom to the throne room. That, however, was the only indicator, for the rest of it was empty and damaged. The floor was divided in two levels, a central one rose above the small stretches along the walls with a single, long staircase with the occasional hole leading down to a fiery pit of death. The four pillars in the room were in shambles, one of which didn’t even reach the high ceiling anymore, and the remains were scattered around the place.

As they exited the corridor and entered the antechamber, Kiran spotted three heavy armored knights with axes blocking the door, two archers, two thunder mages, and Laevatein pacing back and forth around the room with her hands balled into fists and her shoes stomping on the floor with frustration at every step.

 

Just as they exited the corridor and those present in the room took notice of their entrance, quick steps were heard from the door across from them that lead to another dusty hallway.   
Half of the guards shifted their attention to the new intruders.

 

—It’s this way, it has to be this way! — _insisted with determination and slight fear the first one to enter the antechamber._

—It doesn’t really matter anymore, just shut up and run! — _the one behind shoved the first._

 

There was a beat of silence as the three parties examined each other with surprise and dread.

The group that had entered from the opposite door was comprised of some five guards with swords and four other with lances chasing after two girls who Kiran had a split second to recognize as the real Princess Ylgr and Princess Veronica before chaos erupted in the room.

 

—Morgan, Sonya! — _Kiran exclaimed at the sight of the archers by the door aiming at them._

 

A wall of flames covered their left flank at the same time as Hríd sunk his sword into the floor in one quick motion. The ice from the blade spread like a beam through the concrete and emerged on the opposite doorstep, successfully blocking the guards from slicing down the two Princesses who were in a daze of trying to find a way out of the ordeal. Taking advantage of the streak of frozen floor beneath them and with a spark of brilliance shining in her eyes, Ylgr captured Veronica’s wrist and proceeded to slide at full speed over the ice towards the Order.

 

—Lyn, Virion, Marc, let’s push forwards! — _Kiran commanded._ — That ice won’t last long, I want Lukas, Commander and both Princesses to flank our right immediately! Princes and Alm, with me!

 

The second the wall of flames vanished, the Order sprung to action. They ran up the stairs and into the middle section of the room, Sonya, Morgan and Matthew ready to cover the four girls in the back of the formation. Two fast arrows from Lyn and Virion hit the tomes of the thunder mages before they even had time to react, and the wall of ice over the door shattered under the constant attacks from the guards.

Commande Anna, Lukas, Fjorm and Sharena were quick to intercept them, letting Kiran run ahead with Alfonse, Hríd and Alm at her sides. A purple sphere from Marc took out one of the archers, and after a swift indication with her hand to the other three Kiran knocked the other one unconscious. 

 

As Hríd and Alm rushed towards the armored knights, Alfonse heeded Kiran’s command and went to stop Laevatein. With a quick glance to confirm the rest were doing fine, the Summoner returned her attention to the Múspellian General.

She fought with frustration. She was distracted. It was so obvious she hadn’t been in the best conditions to fight when after some seconds Alfonse had managed to push her tumbling down the stairs with a well timed shield-parry.   
Hearing the heavy armor of the three by the door clank against the floor, Kiran rushed to Alfonse’s side by the edge of the stairs, looking down at Laevatein trying to stand up.

 

—General Laevatein, stand back! — _Kiran stated, hearing the woman startle where she sat. All fighting had ceased in the room_.— We came for King Surtr, not for you. 

 

Laevatein inhaled sharply and attempted to stand up again, using her sword as crutch.

 

—I cannot… — _she breathed out_.— My father’s orders, I… I will kill you. — _she rose her head, glaring daggers into Kiran and the others._ — I can still fight! The Flames of Múspell will help me!

—No!

 

The room went silent again as Fjorm ran from where she’d been fighting by the other door and came to a halt at the Summoner’s side, who held her elbows to give her support.

 

—Don’t! You don’t have to offer your life! — _Fjorm argued, steadying her breath._

—But my Father, my sister-! — _Laevatein insisted, stopping mid sentence and pulling strength out of nowhere to stand straight and raise her sword_.— Múspell, dragon of flame, I offer you-

 

Before she could continue with the chant, Fjorm darted down the stairs and shoved her back down to the floor. Hríd, Alfonse and Kiran followed after to make sure things wouldn’t go south.   
The Múspellian General looked up at the Niflese Princess with shock.

 

—Your sister’s last words were your name. — _Fjorm spat the sentence like venom, and it hit Kiran like a truck at full speed, specially combined with the vice grip of the Niflese on her lance. Gunnthrá’s last words had also been Fjorm’s name._ — Do you seriously believe this is what she’d wanted you to do?

 

Laevatein shrunk in her place, opening and closing her mouth without ever managing to get a word out.

Fjorm leaned down menacingly towards the Múspellian and pointed with her finger in the direction they had appeared from.

 

—There is a reason why she decided to go first. — _she stated, unforgiving._ — Don’t let it go to waste.

 

Fjorm walked away and the other three followed suit, regrouping with the rest. 

The Niflese siblings reunited in a group hug, calming down Ylgr’s enraged crying upon learning the news about Gunnthrá and being ready to storm the throne room and kill Surtr for it.    
Veronica stood to the side in silence.

 

Kiran exchanged glances with the Commander, and with Alfonse the three of them approached the Emblian. She regarded them with crossed arms and a stern face, but even so the Summoner was almost surprised by it.   
It was nowhere near the selfish brat she remembered. She looked much more collected and open to considering things.

 

—Princess Veronica. — _Kiran spoke, as neutral as she could._

—Summoner. — _Veronica returned the neutral tone._ — I’m afraid I still don’t know your name.

—That’d be Kiran. — _she sighed silently._

—Summoner Kiran. — _the Emblian Princess rephrased_.— What would it be, then? Am I to be your prisoner of war?

—I was going to propose a truce, actually. — _Kiran stated, and made sure not to miss the barely noticeable quirk in the girl’s brow. Oh, she’d caught her attention_.— We came for King Surtr, not for you.

 

There was silence for a moment. To most it would’ve probably seemed as if Veronica was thinking it over, but Kiran was  _ certain _ she was just pausing for effect and pretending to consider it.   
Why was she like that, they didn’t have time!

 

—I suppose it’s the best option I have as of now. — _she finally said, and Kiran had to refrain from sighing out loud exaggeratedly._

 

Instead, she simply nodded and walked away with the other two to make a plan before storming the throne room.

 

—The first step will be to find an opening for me to cast the Rite of Frost on him to nullify the Rite of Flames’ effect. — _Kiran informed_.— Judging by our only encounter with him, I suppose he’ll stand to the end of the room with the guards serving as barrier between us. I expect manaketes, fire mages and armored knights, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s some foot soldiers in there as well.

—Right. But how do we find an opening? — _Morgan asked._

—The easiest choice is to wait for one. — _Kiran shrugged._

—I’m afraid that should be our last resort. — _Hríd intervened._

—Please elaborate. — _Alfonse crossed his arms._

—King Surtr’s axe has a strange power. — _the Niflese prince explained_.— When he attacked our castle, he stood at the end of his lines and stabbed the floor with the end of it. — _a pause._ — From then on, for as long as it was stuck in the ground, a strange energy would pulsate through the floor. It hurt our legs and would send us tumbling back. — _he sighed._ — It made it nearly impossible to wait around or get near him.

—Good to know. That means we must create the opening ourselves and charge ahead. We cannot afford to wait. — _Kiran hummed and thought over it for a moment before speaking up again_.— Listen closely, I have an idea.

 

She proceeded to explain the plan. They would charge into the room Kiran at the front, followed closely by Hríd and Alfonse. The flanks would be Sharena, Fjorm, Anna, Lukas and Alm, and the rest would be in the middle. Since Princess Ylgr had explained she could partake in the fight, Matthew would lend her some of his daggers so she could contribute.

Once in, the first thing on the list was, as previously stated, making Surtr vulnerable. For that, they needed the opening. And for  _ that _ , Sonya would use her currents of wind to catapult Kiran up into the air.

 

—What?! — _the Askran siblings interrupted._

—Let me explain. — _Kiran calmed them down._

 

Sonya would catapult Kiran up into the air. Considering the single most consistent thing in the layout of the castle was the high ceilings, it was safe to assume the throne room was no exception. Up there she’d have the best opening possible to shoot Surtr with the Rite of Frost so the plan could proceed. Of course, Sonya would then catch her with another current of wind to prevent Kiran from smashing against the floor in her fall and breaking something.

After that it was a race against the clock.

The Múspellian army used fire as their main weapon, which meant they weren’t used to having it against them. Once Surtr was vulnerable, Morgan would clear up a path for Alfonse and Hríd to take him on and, once Kiran was back down on the ground, Sonya would help carry the flames around the room to give the formation some space. With the help of Fjorm’s ice and Sakura and Mist’s gravity spells, it would be a matter of resisting and holding on until the King was down.

 

—And what after that? — _Anna questioned_.— Do you think the soldiers would let us leave after King Surtr falls?

—I’ll take care of that, don’t you worry. — _Kiran stated, and the tone and expression on her face left the redhead with no possible rebuttal._

 

With the plan in mind and their weapons ready, the Order approached the giant pair of door separating them from their last challenge.

 

Anna and Lukas, the ones who would be closing the formation, took their positions by the doors to push them open for the rest to barge in at Kiran’s command.

Laevatein observed in silence from a corner of the room, and Veronica stood behind patiently.

Kiran breathed in.

 

—At the count of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the interactions make sense?? Honsetly Book 2 is a freaking mess oh my stars it just got worse and worse by the end nghhh  
> Regardless, we have everything set up for the final battle! yay!  
> That means shit's about to go down muahahaha


	64. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company return to Askr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, gues who was busy for the holidays and sick immediately afterwards?  
> But I'm better now, so here: have the conclussion to Book II !
> 
> *clapping sxf*
> 
> There are no spoilers ahead, so enjoy!

—Three!!

 

Lukas and Anna pushed the doors open and the formation barged in. Kiran had a few seconds to scan the throne room as they ran, and what she saw was, honestly, not too surprising.

King Surtr was standing by the end of the room, just as she’d thought, and in front of him stood a wall of armored knights with lances, dark green scaled manaketes and swordsmen ready to stop them. At his flanks, two rows of fire mages grasped their tomes in surprise and took a battle stance.    
The actual room was a disaster, thought she was glad to confirm the ceiling was as high as the rest of the castle. The columns were… no longer columns, the walls ragged with wyvern claw marks and the floor had a gigantic crack seeping flaming light from beneath, in which center on a small raised area stood the King.   
There was no throne in sight.

 

—SURTR! — _the three Niflese siblings yelled, enraged, as they entered the room with the rest of the formation._

 

The King’s laugher boomed through the chamber, and Kiran felt the need now more than ever to silence it.

 

_ “No matter what happens to me, you must push forward; is that clear?” _

 

Her own final warning before entering the room resounded in her mind, and her dominant hand grasped Breidablik with newfound resolve.

 

—Sonya, now!

 

With her next step, she jumped forward; and a gust of wind sent her up into the air. Her robe fluttered around her as she attempted to keep a steady position and her sight locked on the King. When the impulse faded and she was left at gravity’s mercy, she had a split second to notice the floor was well over some thirty meters below her.   
In a single motion, she aimed at Surtr and pulled the trigger.

 

Breidablik was engulfed in a skyblue light before shooting a blinding beam that impacted the Ruler of Flame right in his scarred eye. He let out a surprised groan of pain and tumbled back slightly, the temperature in the room dropping in an instant as she felt her fingers on the relic freeze.

 

—Take her down! — _Surtr commanded in rage, his voice sounding over someone else’s, and two of the fire mages not busy with the rest of the Order aimed their hands at her._

—Launch ME! — _came Alfonse’s voice from below, desperate._

 

When she began slowly falling back down, Kiran cursed under her breath as she attempted to spin herself in the air to face the fireballs coming at her and portal them somewhere else. But before she could get much done, something impacted against her and pushed her back up and out of the way of the flames, giving her brief instants to watch the attack fly by just under her.

Feeling one of the two arms wrapped around her middle leave, she composed herself at the end of the impulse and shared a quick look with Prince Alfonse.   
She was almost proud at his quick thinking before her attention was pulled by a second hoard of fireballs approaching them.   
Her heart nearly stopped.

 

—Prince…! — _she whisper-yelled to alert him._

 

Acting on pure reflexes, Alfonse pulled his shield in front of them both and took the impact of the fireballs head-on. His grip on her middle tightened and she grasped his shoulders as they were catapulted backwards by the strength of the attack.

They hit the wall of the opened doors with a thud muffled by the clanking of the Prince’s armor and slid down to the floor, tumbling down with another painful noise. Kiran groaned where she laid, waiting for the beep in her ears to fade away and let her listen properly to what was going on in the rest of the throne room. She sat up, one hand reaching to hold her head in a futile attempt to stop her vision from spinning, and the situation slowly dawned on her.   
Alfonse! He’d taken the impact of the fireballs, hadn’t he?   
Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear-

 

—Kiran! — _the Prince gasped her name, as if also just recovering from both impacts and the spell. Kiran felt relief wash over her like a wave at the sound of his voice and the shuffling of his clothes and armor nearby._

—Prince! — _she echoed, shifting in her seat and turning to search for him._

 

A pair of gloved hands quickly found their way to her shoulders as a shield clanked to the floor, and she was suddenly faced with him. His hair was a mess from all the flying around and his expression was contorted into a frown of both concern and relief at the same time.   
But most important of all, he seemed unscathed.

 

—Are you alright? — _the Prince asked, hurriedly, voice dripping with worry as his eyes darted from one point to another in her face, looking for bruises._

—Yes, yes, and you? — _Kiran brushed some locks of his hair in place behind his ear, looking for burns. An airy laugh almost left her. He was fine! All the sudden fear she’d felt at the sight of the flames coming for them made her shudder at the thought. They had already lost one royal to Múspell’s fire in that ordeal, they couldn’t lose another one._

 

Alfonse also looked on the verge of laughing from the fear that had invaded him, but they both snapped their heads in the direction of the fight at the sound of the wall of flames being created.

 

Morgan and Sonya were hard at work parting the soldiers like the Red Sea, Sharena, Anna and Alm at the left opening up the path while Fjorm, Lukas and Matthew did the same to the right. With a helpful gravity spell from the girls, the manaketes were all slowed down for Alm, Virion, Lyn and Marc to pick up; Ylgr expertly throwing daggers at the swordsmen’s feet to give the vanguard an advantage.   
Hríd was rushing in towards Surtr.

 

While she was glad they were following her last command of “continue on with the plan, no matter what happens”, she wasn’t sure if letting Hríd run in against the King on his own was a good idea.

Alfonse seemed to have the same thought, for he picked up his half-burnt shield and stood up.

 

—Stay here. — _he indicated, but didn’t wait for an answer before rushing to assist the other Prince._

 

Kiran stood up regardless, though stayed put for the moment, observing the fight from behind to see what could she do to turn the tides in their favor.

Sonya was waging a magic war with some of the fire mages from the other side, Morgan being left to keep the armored knights at bay with his flames. Seeing as Sharena, Fjorm, Alm and Ylgr, with the help of the clerics, were handling the manaketes fine enough; Anna, Lukas and Matthew had opted to take on the infantry soldiers among the dragons. Marc, Lyn and Virion, on the other hand, were trying to take out the mages Sonya wasn’t distracting. 

Fireballs swept through the battlefield, forcing everyone to dodge and move before reassembling the formation. The fiery breaths of the manaketes also forced a general move of the fighters, which all foot soldiers attempted to use to their favor and sneak up on the ranged units in the middle.

With Alfonse forcing the towering figure of Surtr to face him, Hríd was keeping the fireballs from the mages from reaching them by rising quick yet thin walls of ice around them, again and again.

Then, Surtr pushed the Askran Prince back with a swing of his axe and angled the bottom pommel towards the center of the crack in the floor.   
Hríd’s words about the strange power of that weapon flooded Kiran’s mind, and she opened her mouth to tell Fjorm to shoot the axe with a beam from Leiptr.

 

However, an all too familiar cackle of electricity came from the opened doors, and Kiran instead yelled something else.

 

—Everyone, DOWN! 

 

Nobody in the Order doubted for a single microsecond, and obeyed Kiran’s command immediately. Alfonse managed to throw himself to the side and drag the slightly confused Hríd along with him, Fjorm doing the same with her sister.

A split second after her warning, a booming Thoron crossed the battlefield and hit the blade of Surtr’s axe, pushing it backwards and preventing the King from sinking it into the cracked ground.

 

—Don’t let that scythe stab the ground! — _Kiran warned, and the formation at the front recovered from wherever they’d thrown themselves to continue fighting._

 

Redirecting her attention to the entrance for a moment, she watched Prince Bruno and Princess Veronica waltz in like they owned the place, the latter with the smuggest look on her face.

At Kiran’s slightly confused glance, the Princess took out her tome and opened it in a swift motion, giving her a smirk.

 

—I happen to want some revenge as well. — _she simply sated._

—Alright, then; you heard me. — _Kiran nodded, then spared a look to Bruno._ — Nice timing.

 

The Emblian Prince didn’t turn to face her, but with the mask on one couldn’t know if he was looking at her or not. He nodded regardless and stepped forward with his sister, tome in hand.

 

With those two added to the mix, the armored knights didn’t last long under whatever Veronica’s magic was and Bruno’s devastating sideways thorons, and Kiran couldn’t help but think it endearing how they worked so well together.

 

She was finding endearing how a warmonger Princess and her brother were good at working in tandem to slaughter soldiers with magic.   
What had her life come to.

 

Shaking that thought away, she added the new variable to the equation and examined the battlefield once more.

 

—Morgan, cover for Sakura and Mist! — _Kiran called out_.— Girls, passive area healing! Can you manage that?!

 

Among the ruckus of the battle, the cleric’s “y-yes!” and “leave it to us!” were but a tiny squeak, but Kiran caught it nonetheless. The center formation was bathed in a gentle turquoise light, and the brief expressions of relief of all from the Order within it confirmed the state for the Summoner.   
Why had she not thought about something like that before? She needed to stop thinking in game mechanics and more of what would realistically make sense in a fantasy environment.   
To be fair, she had been doing that quite a lot, but still.

 

She looked on at the forefront of the fight. Hríd continued to shield them from the fireballs as Alfonse hid behind his shield to not have the gigantic scythe slash through his chest. The problem now wasn’t Surtr being immortal, it was his stupid resistant armor and towering height, not to mention his axe. There was no inch accessible of his body exposed to sink a sword, a lance or an arrow, and the fireballs from the mages grazed him to the sides like it was nothing.   
They had to behead him. It was the only way. But neither of the Princes could reach, and there was no opportunity to force him down with all the constant crossfire going on around them.

 

Or… was there?

With a sudden thought, Kiran stretched her neck to the side to check the rest of the chamber behind the King. No soldiers, no fiery pits of death she could fall into.   
Good. Would she get the scolding of her life by Anna? Maybe. But it was worth a shot.   
And truly, when had the prospect of being lectured by someone else actually stopped her?

 

Kiran made a few stretching motions from where she stood and breathed in deeply, holding tight to Breidablik. Prying her attention to the battlefield for a second, Veronica turned to look at her at the sight of movement from the corner of her eye.

 

—What… are you doing? — _she asked, puzzled and slightly weirded out._

 

Pointedly ignoring her (which prompted Bruno to also look over), Kiran stepped back and breathed in again before dashing forward. After only two steps, however, she leaped into the air as her hand shot with the relic the air in front of her.

Upon crossing the portal, she found herself falling towards the King. She felt the twist and turn in her chest form the distance, but it didn’t hurt her.

Once she was close enough and barely giving anyone time to react to her sudden appearance, she spun her dominant leg from behind her in a powerful sidekick to Surtr’s nape, where no armor nor helmet was obstructing her way.

 

The scythe fell from his hands form the repentine hit in that area, and Kiran dug her kick in as much as possible before pushing it to the side, sending him tumbling forward. Recovering from the shock faster than what she would’ve thought, Alfonse sidestepped out of the way and swung Fólkvangr to his leg. While it didn’t cut due to the heavy armor protecting it, it was enough opposition to make Surtr trip, coupled with the force Kiran had put into her kick.

The Summoner and the King fell at the same time, her landing to the side and having to roll out of the way of some fireballs, and him falling almost face first to the cracked ground below with a loud grunt.

 

—Prince Hríd, NOW! — _Kiran and Alfonse called out at the same time._

 

The Niflese Prince barely had time to process the situation before his body reacted for him. He twisted his sword in the air to uncast the walls of ice to the sides and didn’t waste a second to step forward and swing it down through the King’s neck.

 

There was a sepulchral silence for the next moment as the sword hit the floor with a loud clank and the former Ruler of Flame’s head rolled down the small set of stairs and onto the rest of the crack on the floor.

 

At that exact moment, Princess Laevatein and a horde of soldiers rushed into the throne room.

The fighting almost resumend, but Kiran managed to raise her voice first.

 

—Parley! — _she announced, almost hurriedly, and nearly sighed in relief when everyone turned their attention to her. The just arrived group complied just as fast. She’d been right to think that was the best word to shout to gain their focus._ — King Surtr has fallen! We do not wish to prolong the bloodshed any further. Let us parley. Who is the next one in authority’s term?

 

The Múspellian soldiers exchanged tired and nervous glances before settling all their looks on Laevatein, who sheathed her sword and stepped forward.

 

—… I am. — _she spoke, voice ragged and heavy with sorrow._

—Good. — _Alfonse sheathed his sword as well, taking over for Kiran, which she mentally thanked him for. There was no way she could keep that manner of speech up for any longer_.— Tell your men to fall back, let us head somewhere else to talk.

 

Laevatein nodded solemnly before scanning the soldiers with a single, tired look.   
They all scrambled out of the room.

 

—We can handle the conversation, you can go check on the others. — _Alfonse turned to Kiran, voice softer and just as tired as the Múspellian._

—I will, thanks. — _she gave him a small smile, then looked at all those who were going_.— Good luck.

 

Anna and Hríd both nodded and followed after Laevatein, while Alfonse’s gaze lingered on the Summoner for a second before walking away too.

 

Giving them some space, the rest of the Order waited for a little before heading out of the throne room and into the antechamber. They regrouped and checked their injuries, taking seats along the wide staircase as Mist and Sakura went one by one healing cuts and bruises.

Kiran looked up at the high ceiling and sighed deeply, letting her body relax for the first time in hours.

 

—Finally… — _Fjorm voiced her thoughts out loud, sitting not far away_.— Finally, it’s done. It’s over.

—It’s over… — _Ylgr repeated, sounding almost like a question._ — It really is, isn’t it? — _her voice turned hopeful._ — Now we can… — _but it didn’t take long for it to regress into a frown._ — We can… go back…

 

Fjorm sucked in air and hugged her sister sideways.

 

—We can only move forward now, Ylgr. — _she mumbled._

  
  


It was nearly an hour later when the Order of Heroes (with Feh), the three Niflese royals and the Emblian siblings stepped out of Múspell Castle, followed by Laevatein.

The gist of the final agreement and end of war declaration, dubbed the Four Kingdom’s Treaty (it seemed as if they had all pointedly ignored Veronica’s pouting about Embla being an Empire, excuse you), had been that Múspell would retreat their forces stationed at Niflese, Barren Lands and Emblian territory; disassemble the magma over Gjallar Pass and build a proper bridge there to connect both continents; and assist the reconstruction of all damaged properties in Nifl.   
There were other complicated matters about money, trade routes and resources involved, but none were as important or relevant to Askr as the aforementioned.

With Surtr and Laegjarn gone, Laevatein would be crowned Queen of Múspell as soon as they were done with the most urgent parts of the agreement, like retreating their soldiers.

Now, they all stood at the bridge that lead to the main entrance of the castle.

 

—Will you, uh, be making your way to Gjallar Pass? — _Laevatein asked, looking at the Order and the Emblians._

—We will. — _Bruno nodded, helping Veronica get atop his horse, which had… waited outside for him? Talk about loyalty. But then again, Feh had too and now the owl was perched on Kiran’s shoulder yet again._ — What about you? — _he turned to the others._

 

There was silence for a moment as the Order and the Niflese siblings exchanged glances.   
What about them, indeed.

 

—I was thinking… — _Fjorm began._ — Since you mentioned needing magic to open those portals, that maybe you could help yourself with someone else’s magic to reach farther?

—What? — _Hríd blinked, confused, and Ylgr looked just as lost. Fjorm gave them the “I’ll explain later” look._

—You mean as anchor, or as powersource? — _Kiran asked, interested._

—Eh… what? — _it was now Fjorm’s time to be confused._

 

Kiran retired to her thoughts for a second, pondering what she’d said. If opening portals within the same realm did consume her magic/energy/whatever, and that was the reason why she could only reach so far without hurting, then somehow helping herself with someone else’s magic/energy reserves could, theoretically, allow her to reach farther.   
And if it was Fjorm, who could shoot magic beams with her lance (meaning she had more magic than Kiran) and who’s magic/energy reserves were deeply tied to her homeland, then maybe it would be even easier for her to open a portal to somewhere in Nifl.

It was worth a shot. What was the worst that could happen anyway, her fainting?   
Yeah, they were doing it.

 

—It could work. — _was Kiran’s eventual verdict._ — We’ll get you guys back to Nifl and then the rest of us can think of a way to return to Askr.

 

Anna gave her a strange look as Fjorm approached. Kiran supposed she should he able to latch onto the Princess’ magic/energy reserves if they held hands or some shit. Still, that didn’t exactly mean she wouldn’t be using part of her own, so she breathed in to prepare.

 

The Summoner held Breidablik in one hand and the other she stretched towards Fjorm, who took it in both her own.

 

—Let’s head to Austri. — _Kiran suggested, and the Princess nodded_.

 

They both closed their eyes and concentrated. If Kiran hadn’t been living in that world for as long as she had and hadn’t seen magic almost every day, she would’ve been scared by what she felt in that moment. A gust of wind swept through them and the back of her closed eyelids brightened, indicating some sudden lightsource around them. There was an electric, cold tingle in her gloved hand between both of Fjorm’s that began in every point of contact with the Niflese and traveled up her arm and towards her chest. It felt like having a cold, fizzled drink on a warm day, the contrast of temperatures in and out making her body shiver; but it didn’t hurt.

Once the sensation had stabilized, Kiran raised Breidablik and pointed forward, slightly aware of the sound of anyone who’d been standing there moving out of the way.   
She pictured the harbor of Austri when they first arrived in Nifl, the cold and desolate snowy wonderland they’d found, and pulled the trigger.

 

All the energy that had accumulated in her was suddenly expelled outside of her body, and Kiran couldn't help but blink her eyes open.

Looming in front of the Order stood a portal not unlike the ones that lead to the other worlds, only this one had a clear image on the other side, depicting the coastal town of Austri.

 

After marvelling for a brief moment, they said their goodbyes to Laevatein and the Emblian siblings before hopping through the portal one by one.   
Just in case, Kiran and Fjorm were the last ones to cross.

 

Finding themselves in Nifl, the Summoner let go of the Princess’ hands and felt the portal close behind them, the strange turmoil in her chest clearly present but nowhere near as painful as the one she’d felt the day they set sail from Askr.

Ylgr and Hríd breathed in the cold air of their homeland deeply, probably having missed this.

 

—We’ll need to send a message to Sindri to tell them the news. — _Hríd sighed_.— More help than Múspell’s soldiers will be needed to rebuild Nýi.

—We can worry about that later, brother. — _Fjorm placed a hand on his shoulder._ — For now, let’s head home.

—Yes, let’s. — _he turned to the Order, and the three Akrans stepped forward_.— I… don’t even know where to begin to thank you. We are forever in Askr’s debt.

—For now, you should focus on rebuilding Nifl and returning the townsfolk to their homes. — _Anna stated, and the three siblings nodded at that_.— With the war with Múspell over, sea routes should no longer be a problem.

—We can talk more once you’ve re-established what you can. — _Alfonse added._

 

They bid the siblings goodbye with promises of meeting again. Sharena and Fjorm shared hugs, and Kiran was promptly dragged in for a small group hug along with Anna.

After the moment, the Niflese royals stood to the side and the Order regrouped to think of a way home.

 

—Should we send Feh telling them to come pick us up on a ship? — _Anna asked, though her tone indicated she actually wasn’t suggesting that._

—Well, I managed to get us here with the help of Princess Fjorm, so there must be a way I can get us back to Askr. — _Kiran pondered._

—Ooh, what about me? — _Sharena perked up._ — I can help you. I inherited some magical abilities from mother.

—Will it be enough, though? — _Alfonse crossed his arms over his chest, clearly hesitant about it_.— I’m pretty sure Princess Fjorm has higher magical capabilities than you.

—Oh, but I could make up for magical power. — _Marc intervened, and they all turned to him._

—Are you sure? — _Anna appeared to be considering it._

—Yes, turns out his base resources are higher than mine, somehow. — _Morgan chuckled, and Kiran hummed in thought at that. Neither of their fathers were mages, so that had to mean Marc’s Robin’s asset was magic while Morgan’s was not. Interesting._

—They’re higher than mine too, we’ve tested it out. — _Sonya added._

—Alright, then, we can try. — _Kiran nodded._

 

The three of them stood to the side, all the while Anna and Alfonse looked on ready to step in were something to go wrong. The Summoner faced the ocean and held Breidablik in one hand, the other clasped between Sharena’s and Marc’s.   
  


—We’re going back to the capital. — _Kiran stated._

 

They closed their eyes and concentrated.

She wasn’t sure if she’d been expecting the sensation to be the same as with Fjorm, but she certainly was surprised nonetheless. This time, it felt more like the opposite; like having a warm drink in a cold day.   
Still, when she pulled the trigger it all left her body at once.

 

Her eyes opened to another portal, this one leading to the entrance of the capital. The guards standing by the gates were startled by the sudden appearance, and held their lances cautiously.

Not paying them much attention, the Order waved goodbye to the Niflese siblings as they hopped one by one through the portal, Kiran, Marc and Sharena going last. As her boots touched the lush grass beneath them, the Summoner breathed in, faintly aware of the guards recognizing them.

  
They were back.   
And for the first time in Zenith since she could remember, Kiran felt she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nEW YEAR UNITS IS TAKE MY MONEY I WANT HRÍD!!!  
> My flier emblem team would be complete with him! Hell, I could pair him with my Wall of Gotham- I mean, Gerome. Now that'd be an interesting ship. Have Bridal Ninnian and Eir along for the ride ;;;;
> 
> welp  
> This marks the ending of book 2! Now we go to an intermission as I mentally prepare for book 3 and wait for IS to release more chapters so I can plan ahead lol  
> I hope I made the ending better?? Didn't feel like it was right for them to have that huge exchange with Surtr at the beginning. I barely gave him dialogue in this fic so it wouldn't make sense for him to suddenly feel like talking with the Order lmao  
> so yeh


	65. Re-Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company spend their arrival at the castle doing absolutely nothing. Oh, there's also some summoning involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another possible title for this chapter was going to be Third Summoning Session, but I figured that took away from what actually happens in here.  
> So we have a couple more new heroes arriving at the castle 
> 
> Also, this contains spoilers for FE4 and FE5.  
> No, not THAT spoiler, calm down. I'm never going to spoil that.  
> These are somewhat minor spoilers, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was barely dawn when the Order made it to the castle after strolling through the crowd that welcomed them at the capital. Word ran with the wind of their return, and upon entering the outer gates of the castle the rest of the Heroes were there to see them.

 

—You all look like horse dump. — _Raigh eloquently commented upon seeing them, skirting out of the way._

—That is no way to speak to them, young man! — _Jakob admonished, following after him, and the rest of the lecture was lost to them among the noise._

—Would you like a report now or would you rather, ah, bathe and eat first? — _Robin chuckled, amused._

—I think we can all agree on the latter, yes. — _Anna sighed_.

 

A general grunt of concordance ran through the recently arrived and they all made a quick stop in their respective chambers to leave their bags before making a beeline for the hot springs.

 

—Ughh… — _Kiran goraned, settling inside the warm watters and leaning her head on the soft rocks of the borders. She could feel the tension in her muscles slowly fading away._ — I could fall asleep here…

—P-Please don’t. — _Sakura sputtered, nervous, fiddling with a strand of her hair._ — It’s not exactly good for your body to stay here for so long.

—Why must all good things end so quickly...? — _Mist complained dramatically._

—Only if you let them. — _Sonya mumbled back, absentmindedly, imitating Kiran’s position and humming in approval._

 

After leaving the hot springs and feeling slightly renewed, they made their way to the mess hall to have breakfast. Robin was quick to follow up with a small meeting to discuss what had happened on both sides during the time they were apart.

Anna gave him a small rundown, and he listened intently, nodding here and there.

 

—Well, that means His Majesty should be departing from the front lines sooner or later to check on us, the guards had told me it would’ve happened sooner had Múspell not started acting up. — _the tactician mused, arms crossed in thought_.— A message should come in beforehand regardless, considering they might not know what went down in Múspell.

—Yes, I’ll… be making a report for that later. — _Alfonse sighed, tired, and the Commander gave him an “I know, I know” look. Kiran was a bit confused at that, but decided not to pry._

—What about here? Did anything even happen? — _Kiran asked_.— As far as we know, Princess Veronica spent most of this time captured by King Surtr.

—Not really, no, we barely saw any action. — _Robin nodded, and the other three almost sighed in relief._

—Barely? — _Anna inquired._ — What happened?

—Nothing you might not technically know, really. — _Robin assured_.— After your ship set to sea, we had to rid Vestri of the small group of Múspellian soldiers that were left behind. You’d done most of the job while escaping, actually, so we merely had to go make an official “please leave now or else” statement by bringing more soldiers and, uh, Fae. — _he chuckled, a bit nervous_.— Aside from that, however, it would seem as if the absence of Princess Veronica rid us of invasions altogether. 

—So with King Surtr gone and the Four Kingdoms’ Treaty just signed, the only thing we would need to watch out for now is Embla. — _Anna summed up, then sighed exaggeratedly._ — Again. Gods, it feels as though we’re back to square one.

—Maybe, maybe not. — _Kiran hummed. Something told her it wasn’t exactly the same as it had been before. Something in the way they parted from Bruno and Veronica, but that might have been just for the truce. Still, the feeling was there._ — I think we can afford to relax for the next days. Depends on how long it takes to go from Mótsognir to Embla’s capital by horse.

—On horseback? Ah, you mean we have time until Prince Bruno and Princess Veronica return. — _Anna pondered for a second_.— If they’re taking the magma bridge over Gjallar Pass, then that would be…

—A week from Mótsognir to Gjallar Pass, and another one from there to Hervör. — _Alfonse provided, and caught Kiran’s brief seconds of confusion faster than she herself did._ — Hervör is Embla’s capital, to the far east.

—Right, I was about to ask. — _she chuckled_.— That means we have two weeks at best to recover and relax.

 

Alfonse and Anna exchanged tired looks of “oh dear.”

 

—What’s the matter? — _Kiran asked, puzzled. Shouldn't they be happy, or at the very least relieved? She sure was._

—Just short of Princess Sharena’s birthday. — _Anna explained, and Kiran couldn’t help but imitate their “oh dear” expressions from before._

—Welp, that’s unfortunate. — _she mused_.— Let’s hope Embla takes their time to recover, see how far we can stretch those two weeks.

 

The rest of the day was spent washing clothes, tending to small wounds/scars and fixing weapons, along with simply resting. Dinner was held earlier than usual, Lyn being excused from cooking duty “only for this once”, according to Jakob; and all those who’d been on the Múspell Campaign retired to their chambers once the clock struck six.

Kiran slept until nine in the morning of the following day.   
Fifteen hours straight.

 

Upon waking up and checking the hour on her phone, she sat on her bed in contemplation.   
She hadn’t felt so well rested since… well, she could honestly not remember.

Feeling surprisingly well, she changed into her usual clothes and stepped out of her chambers with Breidablik in one hand, deciding it would be a good idea to summon some more heroes.   
But then she stopped to think about it for a second.

 

The conversation she’d had with the Prince upon bringing Marc to Zenith returned to her mind.

“ _...we should keep the summonings from when we’re in dire need of more strength _ .” 

Those were her own words.   
But, could they really afford that?

 

A couple of weeks of peace was nice and all, but she couldn’t just let things return to the state they were before Múspell attacked, waiting all day for Embla to make a move or invade them while the Royal Knights were at the front lines fighting for them. They couldn’t wait around for Embla to move out again and fall back to the same stupid routine.   
They had to prepare and be ready, amass forces to thwart them when they returned to their antics of invading worlds.   
If they dared.

It was a risk worth taking. Besides, the Prince would probably be there with her during the summoning session, and she was pretty sure no matter which chaotic entity she might bring to Zenith, she was fast enough to send them back immediately.

 

Those were the exact same thoughts she communicated to him when she found him at the main hall, feeding the messenger hawks and the white owl.

 

—Well, I trust your judgement. — _he nodded, setting the bucket to the side and watching the birds swarm it for a moment_.— And it would be best if we could decrease the amount of invasions from the Empire with sheer force. — _he turned to her with a small smile_.— I’ll join you.

 

They made their way to her corridor and the smaller part of the inner garden, walking up the stairs to the summoning platform. As he stood to the side, one hand resting on the pommel of Fólkvangr just in case, Kiran held Breidablik and pondered over what the Order needed.

Axes.   
They literally only had Anna and Amelia, they were in bad need of axe users.

 

So she took a deep breath, prayed to Naga not to bring anyone who could wreak havoc, and pulled the trigger.

 

The person who came to stand before them after the flash of light had faded, was none other than Finn.

 

—Oh dear. — _Kiran mumbled, astonished._

 

He looked older than the Finn from Sigurd’s Tale. But the question was, was he from Thracia or from Seliph’s tale? And either way, was he from the beginning or from the end?

 

—Uhm… — _the lance knight began, confused, staring at a shell-shocked Kiran._

 

Alfonse decided to step in and explain the usual to him while Kiran recovered from the impression. Once those two were done, she chuckled nervously, introduced herself and apologized for spacing out like that.

 

—But there is something I must ask you, Sir Finn. — _Kiran added, expression dropping to a serious one._

—And that would be...? — _he seemed to catch the change in demeanor quite well._

—What were you doing, before I brought you here? — _she asked, and didn’t miss the way his eyes widened a little at that. Alfonse listened intently next to her._ — Please, I must know.

—Before… — _Finn looked to the side._ — I was… searching for someone, in the Yied Desert.

—In the Yie- — _Kiran shot a hand to her mouth in surprise. That was his ending! He was from the end of Seliph’s Tale! If all the theories online were true, then he was searching for..._ — The person you were looking for might be here. — _she stated, and his expression of shock was enough to confirm her idea._ — However, please know they might not be the same one you remember.

 

Finn’s eyes became stern with a somber determination, and gave a soft nod after a moment.

 

—Follow me.

 

At Kiran’s words, the lance knight hurried after her, Alfonse not taking long to follow them, intrigued by the exchange.

They quickly power-walked their way through the corridors and towards the main hall, Kiran readying her phone to record the whole encounter.

 

They entered, and most if not all gazes were instantly upon them due to how much noise they were causing with the heavy steps. Stopping at the entrance with the Prince, Kiran angled her phone and scanned the room for a second: Draug, Wrys, Hinata, Lukas and Setsuna were chatting near the corkboard, while conversing by the fountain were Anna, Sharena, Lene, Amelia, Gwendolyn and…

 

—Princess… Lachesis… — _Finn took a tentative step forward from the entrance, silence falling on the hall._

 

Lachesis stood up from where she sat by the fountain, all her attention locked on the newly arrived knight as she convinced herself what she was seeing was indeed real.   
Her hands slowly reached up to cover her mouth, eyes watering despite her best efforts to keep them from doing so.

 

—… Finn…? — _came her hushed and shaky question._

 

At the sound of her voice breaking out in tears, Finn dashed forward. Lachesis threw herself on his arms and buried her face on the crook of his neck, hiding her tears in his scarf.

Part of the hall let out “aww”s and faint clapping, Sharena and the Commander meeting Alfonse and the Summoner halfway through on their way to the fountain.

 

—You are alright, you truly are…! — _Lachesis was mumbling, and they pulled apart from the hug for a second to look into the other’s eyes. A small frown crossed her face._ — And you look so old…! What happened? How is Nanna? Oh, please tell me she is alright...

—She is fine, my Princess. — _Finn assured, voice filled with emotion_.— But, where have you been all these years? By the sound of it, it has not been that long since Miss Kiran brought you here.

—Years…? — _Lachesis questioned, confused._ — What do you mean?

—I’m afraid there are some things I should explain. — _Kiran stepped in, having finished recording a moment ago. She turned to the other girls standing by the fountain_.— Lene, please follow us as well.

—Me too? — _the dancer seemed confused for a second before walking up to the group, waving cheerfully at Finn._ — Good to see you again, Sir Finn.

—Likewise, young Lene. — _the knight chuckled._

 

With the Askrans in tow, they walked into the meeting room and fetched some chairs for the three Heroes and Sharena.

 

—Lene, let me re-introduce you to Princess Lachesis; Nanna and Diarmuid’s mother. — _Kiran began, pacing around the table with her hands clasped behind her back._

—What?! — _Lene almost stood up from her seat, shocked_.— But I thought Nanna’s mother had… —she trailed off, looking at the Nordion Princess.—… disappeared.

—It would seem I did. — _Lachesis’ expression was stern, one that indicated she’d suspected it but was still mildly surprised by the confirmation._

—Princess Lachesis, as you might have guessed, Lene right here is Sylvia’s daughter. — _Kiran continued._

—The resemblance gave me that idea, yes, but… — _she crossed her arms, pondering over it._ — How is that possible? Sylvia is just… well, she is of age now, actually, though still not old enough to have a child as old as Miss Lene.

—Not the one you know, that is correct. — _the Summoner nodded, and paused for a second to make sure she had the attention of all three of them. Alfonse listened in, already aware of the situation from his talks with her about the world of Genealogy, while Anna and Sharena were very much trying to catch up._ — You see, while Princess Lachesis was summoned here after… the Battle of Belhalla; — _Kiran spoke that event with a solemn voice, and Finn shuddered. Lachesis placed a comforting hand on his arm_.— both Sir Finn and Lene were brought here after the death of Julius.

—Pardon, whose death? — _Lachesis raised her free hand in question._

—Duke Arvis’ son, Julius. — _Kiran stopped pacing around, deciding to omit Julius’ other parent to not open even more wounds._

—Hold on a moment, let me see if I understood correctly. — _Finn made a stop sign with one hand, taking in a deep breath before continuing._ — Young Lene and me are from the end of the Holy War, but Princess Lachesis is just from after… the Battle of Belhalla? — _he asked, and Kiran nodded_.— That explains why she looks so young…

—How much time has passed, exactly? — _Lachesis spoke up, slightly concerned._

 

Kiran went silent, allowing Finn to be the one to answer.

 

—… More than seventeen years. — _he sighed._

 

There was silence in the meeting room for a solid minute before Kiran decided to continue on.

 

—It’s unknown what became of you after you left to reunite with Diarmuid, Princess Lachesis. The last hints that remained where that you crossed the Yied Dessert, but vanished without a trace before reaching any meaningful location. — _the Summoner spoke softly._ — Your son still believes you are out there, somewhere, but the fact of the matter is: we don’t know.

—So when I go back, will it be best if I don’t try to go find my son? — _Lachesis asked, determined_.— Should I stay with Sir Finn, Nanna and Leif?

—No. — _Kiran shook her head_.— No, you must depart from Leonster regardless. — _a small pause_.— However, I will make sure to give you necessary equipment and warnings when you go to hide yourself during those years. With enough luck, you are still out there, just as Diarmuid believes; it’s only a matter of increasing your chances and preparing you. Sir Finn will depart to search for you after the Holy War is over no matter what happens.

 

The two of them exchanged soft looks and half smiles before Kiran broke the silence yet again.    
She was getting tired of speaking formally.

 

—But we’ll cross that bridge when we reach it. Right now you needn’t worry about those things, you are under my protection until peace is restored to this realm. — _Kiran assured them with a determined smile, and they both seemed to relax._

 

 

On the walk back to the summoning platform and after a brief explanation to Sharena and Anna, Alfonse and Kiran were silent.   
However, it was clear he was trying to organize his thoughts before asking questions.

 

—So Princess Lachesis and Sir Finn were… — _he began, hoping she would finish the rest to confirm his idea._

—Married? — _Kiran chuckled._ — I guess.

—You guess? But, wasn’t the World of the Holy War one where there’s a lot of version divergence? — _he questioned._ — How were you so sure you’d summoned a Finn married to the Lachesis already here?

—I wasn’t, that’s why I asked what he had been doing before arriving. — _Kiran explained._ — It’s a… complicated subject.

 

As briefly as she could, since the platform was already in view, she explained to him how it’s not that Finn and Lachesis are commonly married across most versions, but more of the fact that Thracia complicated things by having Nanna refer to Finn as his father.   
So everyone just sort of assumed the canon pairing for Lachesis was Finn.   
That and the manga, but she wasn’t about to explain  _ that _ .

 

Upon reaching the platform, they took their usual positions and Kiran pulled the trigger.

From the flash of light appeared Kaze.

 

They explained the situation to him, the Summoner adding the comment on how Jakob, Setsuna and Hinata were already there, and asked him to wait next to the Prince while she brought the final Hero for the day.

Who turned out to be Titania.

Kiran almost jumped in delight.

 

After a quick tour of the castle with the two new additions to the team, they arrived at the main hall.

 

—Mist! — _Kiran called out, and basically felt Titania next to her jolt in surprise._

—Yes, Kir-? 

 

Mist cut her sentence short upon turning to look at them, and didn’t waste a single second in rushing to the knight and tackling her in a hug.

  
Kiran rested her hands on her hips with a soft smile on her face.   
That had been a very productive morning.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Kaze and Titania have joined the lobby!
> 
> In all honesty, in my first run of FE4 I also didn't pair Lachesis with Finn. Heck, I left Finn single lmao (what was I thinking), and paired Lachesis with Noish because of favoritism  
> Honest to void I can't remember the name of the first mage you get (Azel??? idk), but he was a close second lol
> 
> This is a breather chapter, so yea.  
> Also I made an image of the sprites of all the Heroes in this fic hanging out in the castle (Photoshop powers, come at me)  
> If you want to see it, here it is:  
> https://sillyfanboy.tumblr.com/image/181776792272


	66. Writing Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran learns how to write in Askran. Or tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the next chapter of TP&TW was ready to update both fics at the same time but uhhhh  
> Yeah, no, that'd be unfair lol
> 
> There are no spoilers here, so enjoy!

After breakfast, Kiran and the Prince headed to the library for her very much needed reading-and-writing lessons. He had offered to teach her, after all, and it was about time she learned how to read the damned language.

 

—First, I would like to know how does your alphabet work, to see how different it is from Askran. — _he began, sitting down on his usual spot by the usual table._

 

Kiran eyed the papers, quill and ink placed in front of her wearily, unsure about the whole ordeal. She’d never written with an actual quill and ink pot before in her life, but she could only imagine it being tedious as fu-

 

—Is something the matter? — _Alfonse’s slightly confused tone brought her out of her thoughts._

—Ah- no, it’s just that- — _she shook her head. She couldn’t get picky about it_.— I’ve never- Quills aren’t used anymore in my world. — _a nervous chuckle left her._

—And what to you write with, then? — _he perked up._

—Ink-based wise, with pens. — _she took the quill tentatively and observed it._ — The first iterations were like quills, but with the ink inside them so you didn’t have to constantly dip the tip in the pot to write.

—Inside? — _the Prince questioned, intrigued, picking up his own quill and looking at it intently_.— How? Wouldn’t it get everywhere?

—Well, we stopped using feathers at some point and instead made small tubes of… I think at first it was steel. — _Kiran pondered, looking to the side, and the Prince let out a hum of comprehension and interest._ — But we’re not here for that, Prince.

—I know, but I asked you a question and you still haven’t answered. — _he retorted, a sly smirk on his face. Kiran sank into her seat._

—… care to repeat it? — _she pleaded, meekly._

—Considering our spoken languages appear to be the same regardless of how we named them, our alphabets are therefore the only difference. — _he set the quill down and sat back, contemplative_.— I was asking how your alphabet worked, to see to what extent is it distinct from Askran.

 

Kiran looked into the nothingness to think her answer through for a moment.

 

—I speak English, that’s my language. — _she began, choosing her words_.— English uses the Latin alphabet that has evolved over the centuries. I, for starters, am not able to read the Archaic or Old Latin alphabets, which are the closest predecessors to the one I write in.

—Not unlike Askran and Ancient Askran. — _the Prince commented, writing down some things, and Kiran nodded to that._

—The alphabet used for English contains twenty-six symbols, or letters, as we call them. — _Kiran added._

—Twenty-six? — _Alfonse paused his writing and looked up at her with a puzzled expression_.— That’s so few…

—How many does Askran have? — _she quirked a brow._

—Over fifty. — _he deadpanned._

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds as she recovered from the impresion.   
Hoooo boy was that going to be a  _ long _ lesson.

But considering she’d heard him speak of the symbols as if they each represented syllables, then it sort of made sense. Two of the japanese alphabets were also syllable based, and they had over forty symbols each at least.

 

—But how do you work with so little sym- letters…? — _he looked down at his notes, clearly trying to imagine it._

 

Kiran stopped to think about it for a bit.

 

—Remember that word you found on that ancient book that led me to discover time flows different in my world when compared to Zenith? — _she asked, and he nodded_.— Watch.

 

She took the quill placed next to her and angled the paper correctly, faintly aware of the Prince leaning over the table to look closely. With much effort and frustration from running out of ink every four letters, Kiran managed to write down “daguerreotype” clear and concise.

 

—Daguerreotype. — _she read out loud, using the quill to point at each letter as she continued_.— This first letter is D. When next to this one, it makes the sound “da”. Each letter in the alphabet represents a small sound, and how we read it out loud depends on how it’s placed on the words. — _a small pause as she leaned back on her seat, looking at the lone word on her paper._ — It gets more complicated than that the more you get into it, but that’s the basics.

—It’s such a long word in your alphabet. — _he mumbled._

—Well, I think I know why. — _she chuckled, writing the entire alphabet on the top of the page_.— We have a thing called syllables, which are the actual combinations of sounds that come out when speaking. I think our syllables, which are composed of two or more letters, are more or less equivalent to the symbols in Askran.

—How so? — _he quirked a brow at her._

—… Write my name in Askran. — _she suggested._

 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Alfonse leaned back and wrote something on the bottom of his page. Once he was done, he turned the sheet around so she could see it.   
She chuckled.

 

—Just as I thought: two symbols. — _she stated, triumphant._

—Well, of course, — _he pointed the inscriptions with the quill._ — This one's for “Ki” and the second one’s for “ran”.

—Those are what we call syllables in my world. — _she explained, writing down her own name at the bottom of her page and doing the same thing he’d done_.— These two are the letter K and the letter I, while these three are the letters R, A and N. — _a small pause_.— When we speak, we subconsciously separate all words into small sounds. Ki-ran. Pa-per. Uh… Co-mman-der.

—Yes, each of those sounds is a symbol in Askran. — _the Prince nodded._

—In my alphabet, each of those sounds are the syllables. — _Kiran tapped the quill on the paper, contemplative_.— And the syllables are made out of letters. We have less symbols in our alphabet, but that’s because we use said symbols to make up the sounds. In the end, words turn out longer.

—That’s… certainly different. — _he commented lamely, leaning back on his chair, pondering over it._

—It certainly is. — _she failed to fight back a giggle at his answer._

 

Alfonse laughed a little at that and  _ shit _ , she could bask in the sound of his laugh.

Since their languages were the same in the end, the only thing she had to do was memorize the alphabet.   
Which was easier said than done.

The Prince taught her how to write down each of the fifty plus symbols that comprised the Askran alphabet, and once she had her paper neatly and proudly displaying her handiwork, she snapped a picture of it.   
Until she memorized it all, it would be useful to have a decoder at hand.

 

—What… are you doing? — _he asked, confused._

—I took a picture of it. — _she sat back down._

—You took a what? — _he insisted._

 

Kiran simply aimed the screen of her phone so he could look at the picture, and she could’ve sworn she heard her heart beat in the second of utter silence that followed.   
Aflonse managed to snap from his shell-shock surprisingly fast, and sprung from his chair and over the table to look at the screen more closely.   
Kiran had to lean back to keep him from tackling her phone face-first.

 

—What?! — _he whisper-yelled_.— But-! That’s your handwriting! How is it possible?!

—U-U-Ummm, I don’t actually know how it works, per se... — _she muttered, pressing her back against the chair in an attempt to escape the closeness_.— But this is the result of centuries of technological advancement parting from the idea of capturing pictures set by the daguerreotype in 1839.

—You did say there were better methods of doing that… — _he recalled, voice hushed from the impression, slowly retreating back to his seat. Kiran let out a silent breath she didn’t know she had been holding. This man was going to be the end of her._

—Yes, well, this is one of them. — _she chuckled nervously, collecting herself._

—Fascinating… — _he mumbled, lost in thoughts._

 

The Prince left her some sort of homework, handing her papers and the quill + ink combo so she could practice writing in Askran. She’d asked what was she supposed to write, and he had simply shrugged and suggested whatever came to her mind, be it songs or poems.

So she made a beeline for her chambers, papers in one hand and writing implements in the other.

 

When dinner rolled around, she was pulled to the kitchen to direct Jakob and the maids in the preparation of whatever they were making that night.   
She made sure to think of something before entering the empty mess hall.

 

—Let’s make some corn pie, shall we? — _she chuckled, rolling up her sleeves, very much enjoying the confused and slightly concerned glances from the three present in the kitchen._

 

A friend back in her world had taught her how to make it, claiming it was her grandma’s recipe. And considering the priceless reactions she’d gotten from everyone when they made chard pie, she was sure this dinner wasn’t going to be any less entertaining.   
And she was right.

 

—It smells… sweet, but salty at the same time. — _Sharena was poking her slice of pie with her fork, the rest of the mess hall having reverted to an array of mumbles and skeptikal looks._

—It’s corn pie. — _Kiran held back her laughter._

—What is the next pie you make going to be of? — _Anna asked in disbelief, giving the pie a wary look._ — Fish?

—Pretty sure that exists somewhere. — _the Summoner chuckled._

—Mmm! — _Sharena exclaimed, covering her mouth, impressed_.— Commander, you have to try this! You’re going to love it!

 

Anna gave the Princess a defeated look before digging in.   
Her reaction was instantaneous, whipping her head around to shoot Kiran an excited glance of “what is in this thing?!”, one hand covering her mouth.

 

—It also has cheese in it. — _Kiran smiled, amused._

—Everything you make has cheese in it! — _Anna retorted, though if her smile and subsequent bite of the pie were anything to go by, she was actually enjoying it._

 

The Prince had been about to comment something on the matter when a guard entered the mess hall in a hurry, causing everyone’s attention to fall on him.   
Kiran, who had already finished eating, was the first to stand up.

 

—Elliot, what happened? — _she asked, on alert mode, power-walking over to the soldier she recognized._

—Ah- Miss Kiran. — _he recognized her too, turning to face behind him for a moment and at his usual companion approaching from the main hall_.— Samuel, hurry it up. — _he called out, though it didn’t sound too demanding._

—Well, I guess it’s nothing too urgent. — _Kiran crossed her arms over her chest, relieved. Most of the Heroes inside went back to eating at that confirmation._

—Yes, well- forgive us. — _Elliot returned his attention to her with a tiny chuckle, reverting back to his formal demeanor as his companion (Samuel, was it?) handed her a folded paper. Uh-oh_.— A report came in from the front lines.

 

With a small nod, she took the paper and turned around halfway to meet the approaching siblings and redhead, who she handed the report to.   
While those three busied themselves with reading, she faced the guards again.

 

—Anything else? — _she asked._

—Not that we know of, no. — _the oldest of the two, Samuel, shook his head no._

—Alright, then; thank you.

 

The two men excused themselves out, and Kiran brought her attention to the three still reading the report.

 

—Is that the arrival warning? — _she asked._

—That’s one way to put it… — _the Prince sighed, eyes scanning over the symbols._

—Well, they say they’re going to be taking their time on the way back due to all the injured soldiers they’ll bring along. — _Anna surmised for Kiran._ — They expect to be sighting Niði in a week.

—At least Father and Mother are alright… — _Sharena sounded relieved, folding the paper._

—I’m going to make that report. — _Alfonse sighed again, turning to leave_.— Goodnight.

  
  


The following morning, Kiran threw on some casual clothes and made her way to the library with the “homework” papers she’d filled in hand, which amounted to a meek three sheets of awkward symbols. She’d opted to write down quotes and song lyrics, guessing it wouldn’t be a good idea to use words he didn’t know.

She wasn’t surprised at all to find the Prince face-first into a pile papers in their usual table.

 

—Prince…? — _she called softly, standing next to the table_.— Are you… still writing that report?

 

Alfonse didn’t lift his head to look at her, and simply indicated with one hand the equally disastrous pile of crumpled papers to the side.   
Failed attempts, maybe?

 

—...Alright, then, I guess I’ll come back later… — _she stepped back._

—No, stay. — _one hand latched onto her sleeve, and she quirked a brow_.— I need a distraction, anyways. — _the Prince rose his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired._ — I’m assuming this is about your practice, yes? Let me see what you wrote.

 

Kiran decided not to fight against him and took a seat, placing the papers on his outstretched hand. Alfonse let go of her sleeve to take the sheets and focus his sight on the writing.

 

—”Go and catch a… falling star.” — _the Prince read softly, pausing here and there to decipher her writing. Kiran tried not to feel embarrassed by it, telling herself it was okay if it wasn’t perfect at the beginning, she’d literally learned it the previous day_.— “Get with child a…” what is this?

—Mandrake. — _Kiran meekly provided. She knew that was a thing from her world!_ — It’s a plant from my world.

—”Mandrake root.” — _Alfonse hummed in comprehension, continuing_.— “Tell me where all past years are, or who… cleft the devil’s foot.” — _a small pause_.— “Teach me to keep of envy’s stinging and find what wind serves to advance an honest mind.”

—It’s from a book. — _Kiran excused, shrinking into her seat. Why was it so embarrassing to have him read what was essentially her homework?!_

—I see… — _he mumbled, switching over to the next sheet_.— This style- are these song lyrics?

—You said whatever was fine. — _she recalled._

—Yes… I suppose I did say that... — _Alfonse fought back a yawn._ — Anyway, it seems the only thing to do is memorize the alphabet, since your spelling is as good as it gets and the handwriting can only come along with practice.

—So I just continue to fill the papers? — _Kiran refrained from sighing. And he was going to read them? Again?_

—You only filled these three? — _he looked up at her, confused. Were those… small bags under his eyes?_

—Uh, yes? — _she quirked a brow._

 

The Prince glanced at his own papers spread over the table with nervousness, as if dreading going back to them.   
Apparently he’d expected that distraction to last longer.   
He fought back another yawn.

 

—Prince, did you sleep last night? — _Kiran questioned, suspicious._

—Of course. — _he returned her the homework, tone along the lines of “who do you take me for?”._

—… Prince,  how long did you sleep last night? — _she rephrased her question, leaning slightly over the table with an accusatory look._

 

Alfonse averted his eyes to the side.

So clearly not enough.

Kiran sighed, now a little concerned. Obviously, there was something going on between him and His Majesty. If she recalled correctly, she’d heard him say he didn’t want to bother him more by sending a message about… it was probably about the ancient book, but the matter stood. If she had to take a wild guess, the gist of it was that the King wasn’t exactly on board with his son fighting along in the Order; or in anything at all.   
That would certainly explain why he dreaded his return in such a way and why Anna was the one who seemed to understand the most. Because he still cared about his father, that much was for sure; this whole thing had to simply be a disagreement between them.

 

—This is about the report, isn’t it? — _she asked, but didn’t wait for him to answer, only for his attention to be back on her._ — Look, I don’t know what’s going through your head, — _she began, softly._ — but I think you need to remember something very important. Which is that, I'm sure in the end, what matters most to your Father is you being safe. And what are you now?

—I’m… — _he spoke in a hushed tone, expression unreadable, as if he hadn’t expected her to say something like that_.— I’m safe.

—Damn right you are. — _she nodded, and couldn’t help but pause at the little chuckle he let out. Good._ — Despite everything that’s happened so far, you are safe. I don’t think there’s anything a parent in this situation would want more for their children than that. So be honest and give him a good report on all that went down over there in Duraþrór. — _she smiled a little._ — It’s not like you’ll have to give it alone, I kinda have to introduce myself. I sure hope Commander Anna has at least updated him on the fact that… you know, the Great Hero is here?

 

Alfonse laughed.   
It was airy and tired and his shoulders shook lightly, as he was leaning back on his chair.   
But it was genuine, and it was  _ there _ .

Kiran could simply not stop herself from smiling to her heart’s content at the sound.

 

—I certainly hope so. — _he calmed down a little, giving her that one smile she’d seen so few times but remembered each one just as dearly_.— Else we might have a lot of explaining to do.

—More than we already have? — _she chuckled, relieved to see him finally relax._

—Much more. — _the Prince laughed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel's curse on Alfonse is literally her making sure he ends up at Hel instead of Valhalla, which he would've had she killed him with her scyte right then and there  
> At least IS is getting a bit better at that :/
> 
> On another note, have Alfonse laughing! I ctrl+f ed my way through this fic searching for the word "laughed" and guess how many results I found...  
> 21  
> Characters have laughed only 21 times in the entirety of this fic so far  
> so uh, there's that  
> And none of those have been Alfonse, so here, let's do that
> 
> I have plans for Gustav, believe me /winkwonk


	67. The King's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kiran and company welcome the King of Askr back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm still alive! I will elaborate more on the end notes but long story short: sadfjhaksdfhaskl I'm sorry shit happened but I'm back!!!
> 
> There are spoilers in this chapter for FE Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, so beware!  
> Also I think this is the longest chapter yet?? idk enjoy~
> 
> PS: I was so happy to finally get this up I uh didn't proof read at all so beware for that too lmao ;;;;;

The week prior to His Majesty’s arrival was a strange one, to say the least.

With Princess Veronica and Prince Bruno probably still on their way back to Embla, Askr saw no fights nor violent incidents during those days. The Heroes at the castle spent their time relaxing and getting to know each other, going out to town from time to time when there was nothing else to do in the castle’s grounds.

Alfonse, for his part, finished a report approved by Anna and stashed it to the side, practically locking himself in the library to try and get his thoughts away from the arrival of his Father when he wasn’t patrolling the town with the soldiers.

Kiran was worried about him, but didn’t really know what to do. At that point, it was either nervousness or a bit of anxiety plaguing him, and until the matter was resolved the only thing she could do was silently accompany him in the library, filling those dreaded homework papers or reading some books of her own.   
He seemed to appreciate the company, at least.

 

Kiran, meanwhile, was pleasantly surprised to find out the Heroes had formed friendships between them; or at the very least found interesting conversation partners. She also had the luck to accidentally walk in on Kaze practicing some sort of ninja training one day in the tower, and since then she’d finally managed to get herself a sparring partner for martial arts.

 

Back to the topic of her damned homework, Kiran made a decision one night where she contemplated the empty sheets and the inconvenient quill and ink pot: she was going to transcribe some stories from her world. If she was going to practice writing that much, then she might as well put it to good use. It could also help her fill those empty spots on her days where there was nothing to do but sit down on the grass and watch the clouds pass.

So she picked the first book that came to mind and got down to work, phone right at her side on the table with the PDF file opened for her to copy.

 

By the time the guards announced during breakfast that His Majesty had reached the capital, Kiran had a mere thirty pages written down and sitting patiently on the table in her chambers, having told nobody about it.   
Yet.

 

—How long ago was that? — _Alfonse asked the soldier, and Kiran pretended not to notice how he was trying not to freak out. Luckily, she seemed to be the only one that caught onto that._

—Some five minutes, Highness. — _the guard stated_.— They should be reaching the castle’s gates in ten more.

—Alright, everyone form up! — _Anna commanded walking towards the exit and apparently speaking to the guards instead of the Heroes still eating_.— I want you all on your best behaviour!

 

As the guards scattered about outside of the mess hall, the Commander stopped by the doors and turned to look back at Kiran and the siblings standing in the middle of the tables.

 

—Kiran, the Heroes are at your command, so you’re in charge of their formation outside. — _she stated._

 

And with that, she left in a hurry.   
Alfonse and Sharena exchanged looks and ran after her.

 

Kiran spun to face all those inside.

 

—Well folks, let’s go meet His Majesty. — _she nearly sighed_.— Sakura, Mist, Fae, Morgan and Marc with me; the rest follow in height order.

 

The Summoner and the Heroes walked out of the mess hall and towards the front entrance of the castle, a colorful crowd all following the one in white and golden at the head of the group. The guards standing in formation to the sides of the path leading up to the staircase tore their expectant gazes from the outer gates and faced the group walking down to join them. Half of them went to stand to the right, the other half to the left, flanking the path along with the guards; and Kiran came to a halt between Anna and Alfonse, Sharena at the other side of the redhead.

They waited for around four minutes in a tense silence, interrupted by the ruckus outside the gates of the citizens welcoming the knights back to their home.

Then, the gates opened.

 

In marched a cavalry unit comprised of several men and women, all battered up and tired but sitting proud upon their steeds. Judging by the continuous ruckus outside, it was safe to assume they were followed by the footsoldiers who just hadn’t caught up yet.

Riding at the front of the unit was a man whose armour and appearance left it very clear who he was: the King. Kiran was surprised to note just how much Alfonse borrowed from him, hair a dark blue and a fiercely concentrated look in his eyes; though much more stern in comparison.

Behind him rode a man who was probably his second in command, and to his side was a carbon-copy of Sharena. Or rather, the Princess was a carbon copy of her, who had to be the Queen. Her blonde hair was pulled up in two braid-buns to the upper side of her head and her eyes shone like emeralds under the light of the sun.   
She was beautiful.

 

Once the entire cavalry unit had made it into the entrance and some of the foot soldiers were starting to come in as well, all horses stopped in their tracks for the riders to dismount. The guards in charge of the stables quickly left their places on the flanks to take care of the mounts as the soldiers tiredly walked the rest of the way in.

The guards bowed in their places as the King, Queen, and the rest of the knights filled in. Anna waited until they were closer to do the same, and the siblings lowered their heads ever so slightly in recognition. 

Spotting the Heroes about to bow down as well, however, Kiran made a stop sign in their direction, signaling them not to. Several of them frowned in confusion but, as usual, complied. Which was good. They might be fighting for Askr along with her, but they were not bound to the King; in fact, they were all bound to Kiran. And Kiran had no ruler. They were here as a helping hand, so there was no need to bow down to anyone.   
Kiran stood straight, holding her elbows patiently.

 

The Queen smiled softly at her children, but came to a halt behind the King once there were only a couple of meters separating him from the other four. The marching stopped, and the arrived soldiers took their time to stretch and rest a little.   
Alfonse, Sharena and Anna glanced in confusion at Kiran from their positions, but she kept her focus on His Majesty.

 

The King was tall, at least a head taller than his son, and he towered over all the other soldiers. He rested his axe on the ground in front of him and his hands on the pommel, staring back at Kiran. 

There was the tiniest shift in his stoic expression, turning it slightly puzzled. Kiran supposed he didn’t recognize her, she doubted Anna had described her in her reports- good lord, she hoped she had at least mentioned her. If not, this would certainly be awkward.

To hopefully save herself from having to explain everything, she unfolded her arms and held one flap of her robe to the side, allowing him and those nearby to catch a glimpse of Breidablik secured to her hip.

 

That seemed to be enough for the King to understand. He returned his gaze to her unflinching eyes, now the faintest bit surprised, and slowly got down on one knee, expression morphing to serious reverence somewhere along the way.

If Kiran was caught off guard by that, her surprise got even worse with what followed. 

Upon seeing the King bow down to her, the mood shifted entirely in the castle’s entrance. The Queen gave her a surprised look and was quick to follow, the rest of the knights and guards also getting down in one knee with surprise. The siblings and Anna even, who had been stunned into a deep silence, gave Kiran shocked looks and slowly but surely knelt down as well.   
The only ones who remained standing were the Heroes, who guessed Kiran’s command not to bow to the King extended to this scenario.

 

Kiran could only suppose that, by bowing down to her, the King was essentially acknowledging her as the Great Hero. As if it was official now. And with that, everyone else was also made aware of that fact.

She was then hit with the realization that she had, indeed, already successfully ended a war. So the excuse she gave Prince Hríd for him to stand up when they met didn’t apply anymore.   
She was now, truly, the Great Hero.

 

The moment the entrance fell into silence upon everyone finishing kneeling down, Kiran blinked away her impression.

 

—Ah- No, please rise. — _she was quick to speak, somehow managing to keep her nerves at bay._ — There’s no need for that.

 

Doubtful, the King rose, and the entire entrance followed suit.

 

—My name’s Kiran. — _she held her elbows again, looking up at the man in front of her_.— I’m honored to finally meet you, Majesty.

—I should be the one saying that, oh Great Hero Kiran. — _the King's voice, although lowered and directed sorely at her, echoed through the entrance like a low rumble_.— Commander Anna has told me quite a great deal about your exploits, even if her reports ceased to arrive since Múspell's involvement. — _he directed a quick glance at the redhead, who nodded curtly as if telling him she would explain the reason later._ — But I digress. In the name of Askr, I thank you for keeping our capital safe. 

—If Askr should be thanking anyone, it would be your forces defending it from the front lines. — _Kiran stated, only after realizing she'd called the King “you”. If he minded, he didn't show it._

—We can discuss that later. — _the King dismissed both the topic and the knights standing behind him with a wave of his hand. The formation flanking the path disassembled and the Commander at her side, as well as the siblings, relaxed their postures. He began walking towards the castle, the Queen following after him_.— Now, I presume my children have been treating you well?

 

Kiran fell in step next to His Majesty, back straight and head high. With a quick look from her, the Heroes followed behind their small group, the siblings and Anna right behind her with the Queen and the second in command.

 

—They’ve been nothing but wonderful company, Majesty. — _she assured, letting her voice gain a more relaxed tinge._ — And the rest of the castle has been just as welcoming.

—Good. I should expect no less from them. — _he mused, apparently satisfied, though his voice remained just as neutral. They entered the main hall._ — There are several things we should discuss, do you have anything in particular you would rather do first?

—Anything involving the Heroes so they can continue with their own business. — _she indicated the colorful group behind them._

—Very well, then. — _he turned to face them as well._ — Would you mind introducing them to me?

 

Kiran nodded softly and looked on as the Heroes formed up in height order so they fit better nearby. She decided to begin with those in the front row and make her way back.

 

—She’s Fae, a manakete from the Nabata Desert. — _the Summoner indicated the little girl, who grinned with the bliss of a child who doesn't know the weight of the situation_.— Next up are Marc and Prince Morgan, mages from Ylisse. Then there's Princess Sakura and Mist, healers from Hoshido and Gallia respectively. — _the mentioned all waved meekly_.— Behind them stand Sophia and Raigh, mages from Elibe, along with Amelia and Gwendolyn, knights from Grado and Ostia respectively. Then there's Princess Lachesis helping us with healing and Lene the swordstress, both from Jugdral.

 

Lachesis made a small curtsy, Lene waved with a smile, and Amelia and Gwendolyn saluted.  
Kiran continued on with the back lines.

 

—Next are Setsuna the archer, Kaze the ninja and Hinata the samurai, all three from Hoshido. To their right is Lady Lyndis of Sacae, an archer; and… — _she trailed off_.— Alm, when you and Celica united Valentia, did it become a kingdom or an empire?

—Kingdom, it's the Unified Kingdom of Valentia. — _Alm chuckled_.

—Right, he's King Alm of Valentia, wielder of the Valentian Falchion. — _Kiran resumed her introduction._ — Then there's Lady L'Arachel, a valkyrie from Rausten, the mage Sonya, from Valentia, and Titania, a knight from Tellius. — _none of the ladies reacted nor made a move_.— Behind that row stand the Zofían soldier Lukas, the Altean knight Roderick, the Nohrian butler Jakob, the Altean curate Wrys and Robin, the tactician of Ylisse. — _the group bowed ever so slightly_.— And lastly there's Sir Finn, a knight from Leonster, Sir Virion, an archer from Rosanne, the Ostian spy Matthew and the Altean knight Draug.

 

The King stayed silent for a moment, examining the Heroes and taking all that information in.

 

—You have my utmost gratitude for helping Askr in its hour of need, oh brave Heroes. — _he eventually stated, lowering his head a little in a gesture of humility._ — I pray you will continue to aid us until peace is restored to this realm.

 

Silence settled as some of the tension in the room vanished, and Kiran turned to the Heroes with a calm smile.

 

—You guys continue on, we'll see you at dinner. — _she mused._

 

A chorus of affirmations and small goodbyes echoed through the group as they each retreated to their own activities. The Summoner turned to the King, who pried his gaze from the colorful group leaving and indicated the direction to the meeting room with a hand.

Kiran took a silent deep breath in and followed after him, faintly aware of the Queen, the second in command, Anna and the siblings trailing along.

 

Once inside the meeting room, the only ones who bothered fetching chairs were the Queen and Sharena, who sat to the side as onlookers to the conversation. The rest stayed standing, the King and the other man on the opposite side of the table.

 

—Firstly, I ought to introduce you to my right hand man, Commander Bjarne. — _the King indicated the one she’d assumed to be a second in command._

 

Commander Bjarne was a tall man, probably a little taller than Alfonse, but next to His Majesty everyone paled in comparison. He had dark brown hair ruffled to the side from the marching and a serious stare, though not unwelcoming.

 

—It’s an honor to meet you, Great Hero. — _he saluted._

—Likewise. — _Kiran nodded_.

 

The King cleared his throat.

 

—Commander Anna had been keeping us informed of the situation in the capital, at least until Múspell got involved in the conflict. — _he began_.— I hope a report has been made on what happened during that time.

—Yes, I will hand it over once we're done with this. — _Alfonse spoke, his serious mask on._

—Good. For now, I would like a rundown. — _the King turned his attention to the redhead._

—As I explained in my last report, we hosted the June Festivals. — _Anna informed_.— On the last day we received message from Gnótthæð asking for help. Cautious of the possibility of it being an Emblian ploy to get us out of the capital, we left half of our forces behind and rode to aid them. — _a small pause_.— Gnótthæð had been raided by fire mages. The villagers and a small portion of the guards stationed there managed to survive, and we intercepted a group of Emblian soldiers led by a Muspellian… uh…

—Enchantress. — _Kiran provided._ — That’s the best term I can think for that woman.

—Right, by a Muspellian enchantress. — _Anna nodded and continued._ — They had been tracking down Princess Fjorm of Nifl all the way over into Askr after she crossed the magma bridge that was created over Gjallar Pass to seek refuge here. We dealt with them and took the Princess back to Niði, where she recovered and informed us of the bridge connecting our continents. — _her expression became somber_.— She also told us King Surtr of Múspell had taken over Nifl, killed the Queen, and allied himself with Princess Veronica of Embla to continue with his conquest on Askr.

—That explains the sudden influx of Muspellian soldiers. — _Bjarne commented, comprehending, looking back up at the redhead_.— But, why did you not report that?

—That’s… well… — _Anna sighed, searching for the correct words_. 

—Nifl’s eldest Princess, Princess Gunnthrá, had been trying for a long while to speak to me in my dreams. — _Kiran stepped in_.— At first I thought nothing of it, believing they were simply strange dreams. But… —she trailed off upon noticing His Majesty shifting in place. 

 

The King blinked slowly and turned his gaze to his son.

 

—Is that possible?

—There are records of Niflese royalty during the Great War being able to do the same, yes. — _Alfonse nodded._

—Is that so? — _the King seemed mildly surprised, returning his attention to Kiran_.— Please, continue.

—But the night after Princess Fjorm arrived at the castle she finally managed to get a message across: she asked us to find her in Nifl and unite forces, for she knew of a way to take down Surtr. — _she resumed_.— We departed immediately after.

—We left most of the Heroes to defend the capital, at the hands of Ylisse’s tactician, Robin; and departed from Vestri with a small force. — _Anna added_.— Princess Fjorm guided us.

 

The King closed his eyes and there was silence in the room for a moment.

 

—You went… to Duraþrór? — _he asked, slowly, as if trying to believe it._ — And only with a small force?

—With all due respect, Your Majesty, our odds at succeeding were far greater with few people. — _Kiran spoke before the redhead could muster an excuse._ — We were essentially infiltrating enemy territory; taking an army with us would’ve only made us a bigger target.

—Very well, go on. — _he sighed._

—We made it to Nifl and set march to the sanctuary in the Snjárhof Region, where Princess Gunnthrá had told us she would be waiting at. — _Anna continued_.— On the way there we fought with General Laegjarn of Múspell a couple of times, but she proved to be nothing but a small setback. — _a pause_.— Once in the sanctuary, both Niflese Princesses performed the Rite of Frost, which would allow us to neutralize Múspell’s Rite of Flames, essentially rendering King Surtr mortal again. We spent a night there to recover, but… — _she trailed off, looking to the side_.— That night we were attacked by King Surtr and a force of over a hundred wyvern riders, along with just as many if not more archers, fire mages and foot soldiers. — _the redhead sighed, covering her face with one hand_.— We… lost Princess Gunnthrá because of that attack.

—You WHAT? — _the King's voice boomed through the room, and he placed both hands on the table to steady himself._ — You let Princess Gunnthrá die? How?!

—We were heavily outnumbered! — _Anna nearly whined, trying to stay professional_.— I- Actually, I was knocked out for most of it, so I don’t really remember what happened, but-!

—The battalion used the darkness of the night to ambush us from above. — _Alfonse took over, voice somber._ — We were surrounded in seconds. Kiran issued the order to retreat. Princess Fjorm and Princess Gunnthrá created barriers of ice and blizzards to keep the Muspellian soldiers away from us while we attempted to trace a plan that wouldn’t result in us being sniped from above or chased into oblivion. — _a small pause, and he breathed in_.— During that time frame, they charged on us. We were forced to lay on the snow to avoid fireballs, but… Princess Fjorm wasn’t quick enough to react, so Princess Gunnthrá shielded her and… — _he looked down._ — In the end we managed to retreat thanks to the combined effort of Kiran and the Heroes. We crossed Gandvik and took cover in a cave on the border with the Barren Lands. Princess Gunnthrá… didn’t make it past the night.

 

A sepulchral silence settled on the room for a solid minute. The King pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to remain calm, but it was clearly taking him a lot of effort.

 

—This could have been avoided had you taken a more decent force with you. — _he eventually uttered, exasperated._

—And what, strip the capital of soldiers? — _Kiran retorted, also trying to remain calm upon hearing that_.— They were hundreds, Majesty; every soldier in the capital plus the Heroes wouldn’t have been enough to pose a resistance. Not to mention King Surtr himself was among them.

—Then, clearly, you shouldn’t have gone at all! — _the King barked, just about ready to pull on his hair._ — It was far too dangerous! Not only were you risking the lives of the Heroes with you, you were also risking the lives of a Niflese Princess, the heir to Askr’s throne, and the Great Hero’s! When making decisions like this, there needs to be objectivity. We can’t stand to lose that much!

—Father-!

—Gustav-!

—So you mean to tell me we can stand to lose the rest of Askr’s people instead? — _Kiran asked, voice irritated, shamelessly interrupting Alfonse and the Queen. So the King’s name was Gustav?_

—What? — _His Majesty gave her a baffled and annoyed look._

—Apply that objectivity you just spoke of, Majesty. — _Kiran hissed_.— We killed King Surtr! We put an end to Múspell’s conquest on Duneyrr! And for that, we needed to have gotten the Rite of Frost. — _she explained._ — There is no way to stop him otherwise. Had we not gone, he would’ve eventually broken through the front lines and taken over Askr, Embla following suit. Countless innocents slaughtered! But you would rather us stay cooped up in the castle just because we’re “too important to die”? What business, pray tell, do you have fighting on the front lines with the Queen if that’s the case? — _she spat, and he visibly recoiled. The rest of those present stared at her with shock, the Queen covering her mouth._ — What do you propose we should’ve done instead?

—Surely, there had to be another way! — _he attempted to argue_.— For once, you could have reported back to us so we could discuss the matter like it should have been done! Going out like that was… a suicide mission!

—We know! — _Kiran raised her voice ever so slightly, balling her fists at her sides. Silence followed. She took a breath in_.— There was no other way. King Surtr was sacrificing his own people to keep the Rite of Flames alive. For as long as that lasted, he was IMMORTAL. Every single second spent thinking whether it was dangerous or not was a waste of time and would be costing us the lives of all those fighting on the front lines! — _she insisted_.— We know it was dangerous! We know it was suicidal! We were scared, we got hurt! Hell, I took an arrow for Princess Gunnthrá! I took a man’s life for the first time to save your son’s own! — _a pause, and Kiran took yet another steadying breath._ — We knew it would be dangerous. But our job is to protect the people of Askr, is it not? And that is a job that MUST be completed, no matter the cost.

 

A tense silence fell on the room. Kiran tried to steady her breathing in silence as she continued to stare down the King, who had a blank expression on an otherwise furrowed brow.

She suddenly understood why Alfonse seemed to have some issues with his father. This was a proud man, a good king perhaps a little on the strict side, and clearly a father who worried deeply for his children and wanted the best for them. Yet at the same time he wasn't able to let go of the idea that he could keep his children from ever facing danger, like he could raise them to rule a kingdom from the back lines because  _ he _ was going to ensure they had the peaceful future to do so. A man who didn't seem to realize they were already a part of this war and were more or less following on his footsteps.

Truly, Kiran couldn't blame the Prince for having a complicated relationship with him. Even more so since he would be the one succeeding him and therefore had all expectations on his shoulders.

 

Eventually (and after what felt like forever), the King relented in the stare down and lowered his gaze, covering his face with one hand and letting out a small and slightly shaky sigh.

 

—Please, continue. — _was all he said, though his tone was much more subdued._

—We, uh… — _Alfonse doubted in the tension, but proceeded nonetheless._ — Took cover in a cave bordering the Barren Lands to rest and wait for Commander Anna to wake up. We set out for Mótsognir the moment she came to her senses.

—It took us around two weeks to cross the Barren Lands. — _Anna picked up from where he left._ — We took the pass overlooked by the Fortress of Cinders, and-

—Why? — _the King questioned, finally meeting their gaze. It wasn't an accusatory tone, this time he seemed simply confused for the decision_.

—The other alternative was taking a small balcony running along the canyon to the east. — _Kiran was the one to answer, voice controlled and neutral._ — We had better odds of surviving the pass.

—Alright, then? — _he returned his attention to the redhead._

—As expected, we were attacked, but not much came of it and in the end we managed to get into Múspell safely. — _Anna continued._ — There we found Prince Hríd of Nifl being attacked by soldiers and rescued him. With his help we infiltrated the castle and battled our way to the antechamber to the throne room.

—There we found Princess Ylgr of Nifl and Princess Veronica, who had both been taken prisoners to later be sacrificed to the Rite of Flames. — _Alfonse added_.

—What did you do with Princess Veronica? — _the King asked._

—I settled a momentary truce so we wouldn't have to deal with her and King Surtr at the same time. — _Kiran explained_.

—Seems reasonable. — _King Gustav nodded_.— What else?

—We stormed the throne room. — _Anna informed._ — Prince Bruno of Embla appeared at some point and with Princess Veronica they helped with some of the armored knights inside. 

—Prince Hríd was the one to kill King Surtr. — _Alfonse mentioned._ — After that, Kiran called for parley and we settled a treaty between Múspell, Nifl, Askr and Embla. Princess Laevatein of Múspell is to be crowned queen once they have retreated all their forces back to their own kingdom.

—And what about Nifl? — _the King inquired, tired._

—Negotiations with them are on hold until they've managed to stabilize their kingdom. — _Anna stated_.

—Good. — _His Majesty sighed_.— Good, now… — _he eyed them._ — I would like to know more about the Divine relic and other things concerning our Great Hero, but… — _another sigh._ — I think we can leave that for tomorrow when we've rested properly.

—I’ll go collect the captain's reports. — _Bjarne excused himself_.

—Yes, yes, the reports. — _the King nodded, clearly suppressing a yawn. Kiran supposed they must all be very tired. She couldn't blame them. He turned to his son_.— Yours too.

—Yes, father.

—Henriette, are you staying here? — _the King circled the table, looking at the Queen. So her name was Henriette, huh_.

—Ah- Not here but I do believe Sharena  and I have a lot of catching up to do. — _she smiled sweetly, turning to the Princess_.— Right, dear?

—Yes!

 

Once out of the meeting room, Kiran made her way to the inner garden in front of her corridor to have some fresh air.  
The day was beautiful, and yet she was already tired.

She supposed she wasn't mad at the King, nor did she dislike him. It was just a little disheartening to see someone act like that. But then again, it was pretty common for some people to not see their mistakes until someone pointed them out.  
Guess she would have to keep an eye on him from now on.

Soft steps on the grass behind her prompted her to look at the person coming to stand by her side.  
She was surprised to find Anna.

 

—Commander? — _Kiran asked, a little confused._

 

The redhead didn't answer for a while, and instead kept her gaze up to the sky. 

Supposing she was organizing her thoughts, Kiran stayed silent patiently.

 

—Thank you for speaking up to His Majesty. — _Anna eventually said, soft, and oh so tired._ — As a relative outsider, and the Great Hero no less, your thoughts might actually make him think a little about this whole ordeal.

—You mean he doesn't listen to anyone else? — _Kiran was surprised._

—What? No! — _Anna chuckled a little_.— It's just that… nobody really knows how to bring it up and… well, he's the king.

—Ahh… — _the Summoner mumbled. Well, that made sense._ — Yeah, I'm… kind of scared I just managed to get him to hate me in a single day.

—No, don't worry about that. — _the redhead patted her shoulder_.— Despite all that you just witnessed, he's actually a reasonable man. Most of the time.

—Yeah, I guess. — _a small chuckle left Kiran, and she turned to look at her._ — Thanks.

—What for? — _Anna chortled, but sobered up immediately. Her expression turned serious_.— Actually, there's something I'd like to ask of you.

 

Kiran blinked at her. The Commander had a request? What could it be at that moment?

 

—Uh, what is it? — _she asked nonetheless, puzzled._

—I’m worried about Alfonse. — _the redhead stated, staring straight into her eyes._ — It's been a very long while since there's been an argument like that between them. And even if this time he wasn't the one directly on the other end of the shouting, he was majorly involved in the reason why there was said argument. — _a pause_.— I'm pretty sure you've gathered as much so far, but things tend to get really bad when he feels guilty about something like this.

—Yes, I've… noticed. — _Kiran nodded, starting to get worried as well. She thought back to that time where they threw hands in the mess hall because he insisted she-_

 

Oh.

Oh shit, it was the exact same argument. To a minor scale, both his’ and his father's first reactions were the same: important people shouldn't be risking their necks in the fray.  
The difference was, Alfonse had realized his mistake upon arguing and then speaking with her. The King, on the other hand, had been going at this for  _ years _ .  
Oh, she had to find him immediately.

 

—I’m only asking you to go see if he's alright. — _the Commander's words broke her off her seconds of realization._ — Though, considering you seem to always know what to say to him… well. — _the redhead patted her shoulder and walked away_.— I'm counting on you.

 

Kiran waited until the Commander had walked back into the corridor to rush towards the summoning platform.  
If he was somewhere in the garden, then she should be able to see him from up there.

She ran up the stair and onto the smooth rock full of cravings, and looked around her. Alfonse was nowhere to be found, but in one of the benches of the small forest were the Queen and Sharena.  
Guessing they might know where he was, she quickly made her way over to them.

 

—Ah, Kiran! — _the Princess exclaimed upon seeing her approach, her smile faltering a little when she stopped to catch her breath in front of them._ — Something happened?

—Have any of you seen the Prince? — _she breathed out._

 

Both ladies were surprised and exchanged worried looks.

 

—I think I saw him head to his room! — _Sharena informed._

—Oh, but, he wasn't the one arguing with your father! — _the Queen's brow furrowed with concern._ — It shouldn't be so bad now, should it?

—Mother, no, you don't get it; he's… — _the Princess trailed off, glancing at Kiran. The Summoner didn't know why she was giving her that look but she didn't have time to question it._

—Tell her about that time we fought in the mess hall. — _Kiran indicated, and the Princess nodded. That should be enough for the Queen to get an idea. She looked at them both._ — Excuse me.

 

With that, she pulled out Breidablik and took a running start to the side. She jumped forward and aimed the relic to the front.

 

_ Take me to the tower’s corridor. _

 

Faintly aware of the gasp Queen Henriette let out, she crossed the portal and landed in the same area she'd gone to when she went to the Princess's room that one morning.

The portal closed behind her and she quickly jogged to the door on the opposite end of the corridor to Sharena's.

 

This had to be the Prince’s chambers.

Kiran took a deep breath, arranged her messy hair and steeled herself before knocking softly on the door.

 

—Prince? — _she called, voice hushed but loud enough to be heard inside the room._ — Prince it’s me, Kiran.

—Kiran? — _came his voice from inside, and she heard faint shuffling_.— Do you need something?

 

He sounded tired.

 

—Can I come in? — _she asked before she had time to regret it._

 

There was silence for a moment, and she started to get worried.

 

—Sure. — _was eventually heard, but it was the most doubtful affirmation she’d ever heard from him._

 

Trying not to seem desperate, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. The layout was pretty much the same as Sharena’s room, save for a few differences. There was a map of what Kiran could only assume was their current known world among the other paintings, and the big stained glass window to the side ended down on a wide window sill with cushions to read on.   
Actually, the room was crawling with books. The coffee table in the middle was stacked with them, along with papers and an ink pot with its feather.

Sitting sideways on one of the couches was Alfonse, with a book open in his hands and a confused look on his face, as if still trying to figure out why she was there.   
She decided not to force the topic on him from the beginning and instead ask something else.

 

—Is that…? — _she trailed off, gaze set on the map hanging among the paintings. She slowly came to stand right before the coffee table, and he followed her line of sight._

—The map of Zenith, yes. — _he confirmed. Oh, but he sounded so tired! On any other occasion, he would’ve jumped to explain things about his world to her!_ — Or at least, of all of Zenith that we’ve explored. Askr is the one on the far right corner.

—And Embla is just north of us? — _she inquired, but received only a noise of confirmation._ — It’s so small…

—… What do you mean? — _he spoke after hesitating for a bit. She heard him close the book and set it on one of the piles on the table._

—It’s just- We made it to Vestri so quickly. — _she explained. She actually found it rather fascinating_.— My world is much bigger…

—Is it? — _he asked, and she didn’t miss how his voice had lost the faintest bit of exhaustion. So he liked more talking about her world rather than his own? She took a mental note of that_.— How much bigger?

—Oh, I… don’t know, I’d have to have the measurements of Duneyrr, but… — _she mused, turning to look at him. He had shuffled in his seat to face her fully_.— ...my world has over two thousand countries.

 

His eyes went wide, and after a second of shock he leaned his back on the couch, looking to the side as he attempted to process that information.

 

—That’s… big. — _he eventually said._

 

That wasn’t the reaction she though such a revelation would produce on him. His mood sure had been soured with the discussion from earlier. But why? The Queen was right, he hadn’t been the one directly involved in the argument. And sure, she understood if he felt guilty about being an indirect part of the dispute, but to this extent?

Unless he’d realized what she had earlier, too.   
That… would make more sense.

 

Sighing silently, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Alfonse’s expression immediately soured, knowing where this was going, and looked at her with exhaustion written all over his face. It was that pleading “what should I do?” look that, while on others back in her world, she’d never actually seen in Zenith yet.   
She felt horrible just from seeing him like that.

 

—Listen, you are not your father. — _she began, softly, choosing her words._ — You listened to me. You saw your mistake and worked to fix it. The ideas you had were ones that had been imparted onto you by him, and you were able to break from them. — _she mustered up a small smile as he stared into her eyes in disbelief._ — And… I know he’s not a bad man, nor a bad King, nor a bad father. He just… 

—He insisted I shouldn’t join the Order because I am the Prince, therefore I shouldn’t be partaking in battles. — _Alfonse mumbled, his gaze falling to a random point in the floor._ — And yet, just as you said, he goes and fights on the front lines with Mother. I know he’s not a bad man too, it’s just that sometimes he’s… such a hypocrite.

—That sometimes happens when your ideals aren’t attuned to your reality. — _Kiran continued_.— I think… I think what your father was working towards all these years was a peaceful future without war. He went out into the front lines because that was the quickest way to get it. I think he wanted you and your sister to grow up in and inherit a kingdom at peace, so that you would never have to risk your life on the battlefield like he had. — _a small pause, and he looked back up at her_.— But at some point you two did grow up, and the war was still going. Maybe he just hasn’t realized yet that… you’re already involved in this war. There’s nothing he can do to keep you from following your duty as prince of this kingdom and wanting to protect it. For as bitter as it sounds, he needs to realize he failed.

 

She paused again to think her words over, her gaze lowering to her lap and missing the way Alfonse was staring at her. He’d never heard those words from anyone, and had always been too pissed off to properly think over his father’s actions. But now that she’d said it, it made so much sense. He still wasn’t fine with him doing what he was doing, but… it shed a new light on his father he hadn’t bothered to look out for.

 

—He might have failed to keep you safe from this war, but he can still help you forge a peaceful future, right? — _Kiran spoke again, breaking him from his small trance of introspection._ — I mean, for as long as he lives he can still fight for that future. So that, one day, some generation down the line won’t have to ever see the battlefield.

 

The Prince stared at her in silence for a moment, and she began to get self conscious about it.   
But then he smiled, and all her worries vanished.

He also hugged her, suddenly, and Kiran blinked several times in an attempt to react. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms securely around her torso, leaning forward with enough force to cause the unprepared Summoner to fall on her back on the cushions. She couldn’t keep her heart from beating like a drum in a concert.   
They were alone in his room and he was hugging her and they were on the couch and she should stop that train of thought before it devolved into something that would most certainly not help her to think about.

Awkwardly, she placed her arms around his shoulders.

 

—P-Prince…? — _she muttered, confused. That had been very sudden._

—Alfonse.

 

Kiran blinked her confusion away again.

 

—What?

—Please call me Alfonse, it’s not fair that you get to be called your name and I don’t. — _he chuckled softly, and she nearly shivered at having that sound so close to her ear._

—B-But you’re the prince. — _she attempted to argue._

—And you’re the Great Hero, your point? — _he pulled back ever so slightly so he could look her in the face. Kiran had to press herself to the cushions to put some space between them._

—Alright, fair enough, but don’t you think me suddenly calling you by name after having used honorifics for so long will prompt Commander Anna and your sister to start jumping to conclusions? — _she insisted._ — Specially after Sharena was the one who told me you’d be here.

 

Alfonse stared blankly at her before looking to the side, as if weighing his options. He didn’t move to put more of a decent space between them, however, and Kiran’s mind was reeling.

He seemed to be choosing between her calling him by name and being teased to hell and back by those two ladies, or staying the same and keeping the current peace. Still, Kiran couldn’t fathom why there was even anything to consider, since the drawback of the teasing clearly outweighed having her drop the honorific. Surely it couldn’t mean  _ that _ much to him, right? At least not to put it up to consideration with a drawback such as that one.

 

—You’re right, that’d be a nightmare. — _he eventually mumbled, then returned his attention to her. It suddenly seemed as if he had no sense of personal space_.— But at least when we’re alone?

—You say that as if that was a common occurrence. — _Kiran couldn’t help but giggle a little at that. He smiled again_.

—Well, that seems to be the case lately. — _he chuckled._

—Alright, alright, fine, you win… — _she smiled_.— … Alfonse.

 

At the mention of his name, his gaze softened and his smile became warmer, prompting Kiran’s own to imitate the sentiment.   
Well, she wasn’t going to deny it felt good to call him simply by name.

 

She was snapped back to reality after who knows how long of simply smiling at each other. Oh right, Sharena knew she was here as well.

 

—I should be going now. — _she was quick to state, moving to stand._ — Your sister knows I’m here and she’ll jump to conclusions anyway if I stay here any longer.

—No, wait- — _she was stopped by the hold on her torso becoming stronger, and the Prince once again hiding his face in the crook of her neck._ — Stay. Just five more minutes.

—But Alfonse-!

—Please?

 

Kiran froze. His tone was pleading, as if he was scared to be left alone with his thoughts again.   
Well, after the meeting room fiasco, she couldn’t find it in herself to blame him.

 

She sighed silently and shuffled a little beneath him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders properly and brushing one hand over his hair as comforting as she could. She’d forgotten for a second what had happened, and in retrospect felt kinda bad for assuming she could just come around, kick some sense into him and leave.   
She was his trusted partner, wasn’t she?

 

—Alright. — _she eventually mumbled, then added with a smile_.— Just don’t fall asleep on me.

—Mhm, I’m not making any promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for my absence incoming...!  
> So I fell out of the fandom for a while, right as I was having a writing block with this fic in particular. Like I worte this chapter some five times and erased them all because it just wasn't right and asjdhfjsdfjh  
> And then I began uni so yeah :D Regardless, I'm over the writing block (stars I sure hope) and back at it again with this slow burn~
> 
> For those who might not have noticed: yes, I'm going to take my liberties with Gustav. I mean fuck, IS, what is it with you making only three (3) types of dads?! You only have dead dads, bad dads, or dead bad dads who are more than probably also the baddies of the game.  
> So I'm changing Gustav slightly to make him a decent man, suck on that IS  
> Meaning he will be slightly ooc here but I highly doubt anyone cares enough about him to care about that
> 
> Also uhhh have more romantic tension! And a scene with Anna bc I've realized her and Kiran spend cero time alone in the other's presence save for like the first chapter. Sharena and Henriette did jack shit this chapter but don't worry they'll have their time to shine too!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and, again, constructive criticism is heavily apreciated!


End file.
